Zaklinając księżycowe cienie
by Suasha
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Casting Moonshadows" autorstwa Moonsign. Samotny i opuszczony przez wszystkich Remus życzy sobie w świetle księżyca o przyjaciela, który go zrozumie. Ku jego zdumieniu na jego życzenie odpowiada nie jedna, ale trzy osoby - jego wcześniejsi wrogowie, Huncwoci. SB/RL oraz nieco JP/LE.
1. Krew i księżycowe cienie

**Rozdział 1**  
 _Krew i księżycowe cienie_

 _Jestem śledzony przez księżycowe cienie,_

 _księżycowe cienie, księżycowe cienie_

 _Fikać i skakać w księżycowym cieniu,_

 _księżycowym cieniu, księżycowym cieniu_

 _I jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę oczy,_

 _Jeśli wszystkie me kolory zblakną,_

 _Tak, jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę oczy,_

 _Hej… nie będę musiał więcej płakać_

 _Moonshadows,_ _Cat Stevens_

REMUS:

Remus zawsze myślał o wspomnieniach, jak o oprawionych w ramki zdjęciach leżących na półce. Większość z nich stała na słońcu i bladła wraz z czasem, aż w końcu dochodziło do momentu, w którym ich kolor wypłowiał całkowicie, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mglistą oznakę upływającego czasu; zarys wspomnienia, które się zmienia za każdym razem, kiedy się je ponownie opowiada. Czasem to zarys blaknął, pozostawiając, kolor w jasnej, oślepiającej, niewyraźnej plamie – poczucie upływającego czasu bez żadnych szczegółów.

Inne wspomnienia ukryte były w ciemności, pokryte cieniami. To były te wspomnienia – te, o których pragnąłeś zapomnieć - które nie traciły koloru i siły pomimo przemijającego czasu.

Dla Remusa, najbardziej wyrazistym z cienistych wspomnień, była pamięć o Tej Nocy. Ta Noc miała następstwa, które jak wibracje rozniosły się echem i zmieniły całą resztę jego życia. Wspomnienie, które z całego serca chciał, aby wyblakło i zmieniło się, było tym jednym, które pozostało z nim w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

To, co Remus będzie zawsze pamiętał o swojej matce, długo po tym, jak inne wspomnienie wyblakną i staną się matowe, to jej miłość do światła księżyca. Była mistrzynią eliksirów dla ich lokalnej apteki, jej praca wymagała zatem, aby narażała się, wychodząc w nocy, by zebrać składniki do pewnych eliksirów.

W te noce, kiedy niebo było przejrzyście czyste, a księżyc był brzemienny światłem i miał ogromny, okrągły brzuch, przemykała się do pokoju Remusa, nie kłopocząc się włączaniem światła, owijała jego pelerynę wokół piżamy i wciskała jego małe stópki w buty. Potem łapała jego dłoń i wyprowadzała go z domu przez bramę w ogrodzie w gęsty, zalesiony teren sąsiadujący z ich posiadłością.

W czasie pracy Serena Lupin śpiewała wszystkie mugolskie piosenki swojego dzieciństwa – każdy utwór, który zawierał słowo "księżyc" -, podczas gdy Remus skakał dziko koło niej, dołączając do niej swoim wysokim, dziecięcym sopranem i obserwując swój cień powstały w świetle księżyca, migoczący i skaczący wśród ciemniejszych cieni drzew.

Remus wiedział, że magia istnieje – dorastał w magicznym gospodarstwie domowym – ale widok srebrno-niebieskich księżycowych cieni i głęboki, zapadający w pamięć głos jego matki wydawał się przenikać las innym rodzajem magii. Mniej pewnej, ale bardziej namacalnej. Elektryzującej i dzikiej, ale zarazem bezpiecznej i intymnej.

Ojciec Remusa nigdy nie dołączył do nich w trakcie ich eskapad. Te księżycowe noce były rzeczą, która należała tylko do nich dwoje i nikt inny nie miał prawa im przeszkadzać. Remus, będąc wtedy taki młody, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jego ojciec czuł się urażony, że jego dzika, nieprzewidywalna żona, kochała swojego syna bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie. John Lupin całował ziemię, po której chodziła Serena, która w zamian odwdzięczała mu się czułą tolerancją.

Obserwował więc złowrogo z okna sypialni, jak dwa ciemne kształty kierowały się w swoich pelerynach w stronę lasu i, mrucząc mugolskie piosenki, znikały w mroku.

 _„Memory, all alone in the moonlight, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone…" (1)_

 _„Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars! Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…" (2)_

 _„What a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes…"_ _(3)_

Ulubioną piosenkę śpiewali jednak dopiero podczas wyłaniania się z lasu, trzymając się przy tym za ręce i tańcząc. Radosne piski Remusa wypełniały nocne powietrze, kiedy jego matka podniosła go nad swoją głowę i kręciła dokoła.

 _"I'm being followed by a moon shadow! Moon shadow, moon shadow! Leaping and a hopping on a moon shadow, moon shadow moon shadow!_

 _And if I ever loose my hands, loose my plough, loose my lands. Yes, if I ever loose my hands, hey – I won't have to work no more…"_ _(4)_

Nie było więc nic zaskakującego w tym, iż w noc, w którą John Lupin wrócił do domu z pracy w Ministerstwie, niosąc ze sobą ponurą nowinę o tym, że wilkołak Fenrir Grayback uciekł z zabezpieczonego oddziału dla obłąkanych kryminalistów w Szpitalu Św. Munga, Remus zwrócił się o pocieszenie do księżycowego światła.

W Tą Noc – noc, kiedy wszystko zmieniło się w gwałtowny przypływ brutalności oraz krwi i księżycowych cieni – Remus wyślizgnął się z łóżka po koszmarze i przemknął korytarzem do pokoju swoich rodziców w poszukiwaniu matki, która mogłaby go pocieszyć.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał dobiegające z niego odgłosy kłótni. Nigdy wcześniej nie był świadkiem sprzeczki swoich rodziców. Ojciec nienawidził denerwować jego matki, która zresztą była zbyt zagubiona w swoim własnym świecie, by zwracać na kłótnię wystarczającą ilość uwagi, aby sprawić, że mogłaby się ona zaostrzyć.

Remus podkradał się do drzwi i przycisnął do nich ucho.

— …nie możesz tam teraz iść. Nawet po składniki. Kto wie, gdzie on jest? – pytał John. — Jeśli chcesz, mogę zamówić je dla ciebie z pracy.

— Ale ja lubię sama zbierać sobie składniki – zaprotestowała Serena swoim błagalnym tonem. – To był główny powód, dla którego zostałam Mistrzynią Eliksirów! Jak dużo czasu minie, zanim go złapiesz?

— Nie wiem! – odwarknął John. – Nie sądzisz, że już byśmy go złapali, gdybyśmy wiedzieli , gdzie, do cholery, jest? Wini mnie, Sereno, za to, że się tam znalazł, ponieważ to ja byłem tym z Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, który go schwytał. Chce się na mnie zemścić, Sereno, a jest obłąkany. Czy myślisz, że będę mógł żyć ze świadomością, że zaatakował cię tylko po to, aby się na mnie zemścić?

— To NIESPRAWIEDLIWE!

— NIE DBAM o to! Nie wyjdziesz tam, Sereno. I to jest moje ostatnie słowo!

Remus odsunął się, drżąc. Nie rozumiał o czym rozmawiali i nie odważył się im przerwać. Kiedy przemykał korytarzem z powrotem w stronę swojego pokoju, minął okno i zauważył, że księżyc w pełni wisiał na niebie, bliski i ciężki, rzucając na podłogę lśniące, kwadratowe promienie, które rozjaśniały podłogę.

Remus nagle poczuł gwałtowny przypływ pragnienia do dzikiego tańca i księżycowych cieni. Musiał poczuć te zimne, srebrne światło na swojej głowie, aby pomogło mu zapomnieć o koszmarze i kłótni.

Cicho przekradł się na dół i, stojąc na palcach, odryglował tylne drzwi. Otworzył je najciszej, jak potrafił i skierował się na zewnątrz do ciemnego ogrodu. Nie był głupi i wiedział, że nie powinien iść sam do lasu, więc rozsiadł się na znajdującej się pod nim gęstej, zimnej trawie, która rosła na ich trawniku, mrucząc cicho do siebie:

— Jestem śledzony przez księżycowe cienie, księżycowe cienie, księżycowe cienie. I jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę swoje nogi, nie będę lamentować, nie będę błagać. Tak, jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę swoje nogi. Hej! Nie będę musiał nigdy więcej chodzić…

Położył się na gęstej trawie i wpatrywał się w księżyc w pełni. Prócz jego matki, pełnia księżyca była najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Księżyc wyglądał tak pewnie – mimo, że tak naprawdę nie było możliwe, aby pozostał na niebie całą noc – a jego blady blask wydawał się pochodzić z innego świata. Pod wpływem tego okrągłego spojrzenia Remus poczuł, że rozpływają się i znikają ostatnie strzępy koszmaru.

Jego myśli przerwał szelest, który rozległ się w żywopłocie na skraju ogrodu. Remus usiadł i obrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć, podczas gdy jego serce dziko biło. Nagle nie był już taki pewny, czy powinien być tutaj sam. Kto wie, jakie okropne stworzenia wychodziły nocą, kiedy w pobliżu nie było jego matki, która trzymała je z dala?

Zamarwszy ze strachu, wpatrywał się twardo w krzak, który zaszeleścił. Remus podskoczył, kiedy krzew poruszył się ponownie. Nagle w cieniu koło krzaka pojawiły się dwie bliźniacze kule błyszczące żółto-złotym blaskiem. Dopiero po chwili Remus zorientował się, że są to oczy.

Po wpływem strachu Remus szybko skoczył na równe nogi i obrócił się, aby uciec w stronę domku, tak szybko, jak pozwolą na to jego krótkie nogi. Bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego zapragnął teraz, aby wcześniej nie zapuścił się tak daleko w ich długi ogród. Zabrzmiało za nim delikatne dudnienie, kiedy stworzenie wyskoczyło z ukrycia i podążyło za nim. Był w stanie usłyszeć rytmiczne uderzenia zbliżających się do niego kroków i spojrzał za siebie.

Spowodowało to, że potknął się i upadł. Stworzenie było potężne – słowo „wilk" rozbrzmiało teraz głośno w jego umyśle, a przed oczami ukazał mu się obraz, dużego, złego wilka z bajek, które matka czytała mu w nocy. Krzyknął, kiedy stwór skoczył na niego, lądując na jego klatce piersiowej, pozbawiając go powietrza. Łzy bólu zamazały mu obraz wilka, który rzucił się na niego z otwartym pyskiem. Remusowi udało się krzyknąć drugi raz, kiedy poczuł zęby rozpruwające jego ramię i klatkę piersiową. Ostry, przenikliwy ból przeszył całe jego ciało.

— REMUS!

Poczuł, że ciężar znika kiedy wilk został odrzucony z jego klatki piersiowej i przeleciał kilka stóp. Sapiąc i skomląc z bólu, Remus obrócił głowę, aby zobaczyć postać z rozwianymi, płowymi włosami, stojącą między nim a wilkiem. Serena ponownie podniosła różdżkę, ale nie była wystarczająco szybka. Wilk obrócił się i znów skoczył, tym razem lądując na Serenie i przyszpilając ją do ziemi.

„Mamo…„ chciał krzyknąć Remus, ale ból powodował, że ledwie był w stanie oddychać, nie wspominając o mówieniu. Patrzył sparaliżowany i ogarnięty grozą, kiedy te zakrwawione, białe zęby rzuciły się w stronę jej szyi, rozpruwając ją raz po razie.

— Mój Boże! Serena!

Wilk już drugi raz tej nocy został odrzucony w powietrze. Tym razem Remus zobaczył ojca, stojącego w spodniach od piżamy. Nawet wzrokiem zamglonym z powodu bólu i utraty krwi zauważył, że John Lupin stanął pomiędzy wilkiem, a swoją żoną, pozostawiając swojego syna niechronionego przed kolejnym atakiem.

Promień zielonego światła wystrzelił z różdżki Johna w stronę wilka, który zdążył odskoczyć mu z drogi. Stworzenie wahało się przez chwilę, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie podniósł różdżkę, a następnie odwróciło się i susami pobiegło w stronę lasu. John podążył za nim, z jego ciała promieniowała magia i gniew.

Remus znów obrócił się, aby spojrzeć w stronę swojej matki. Była pokryta krwią. Nigdy nie widział tyle krwi. W świetle księżyca wyglądała na niesamowicie gęstą i czarną. Obrócił się na brzuch, sprawiając, że przeszył go ból. Zaskomlał cicho.

— Re… mus?

Jej głos był tak słaby. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, aby jej głos był tak słaby.

— Re… mus, ko... chanie?

Jej słowa były przerwane przez drżenie. Remus użył całej swojej siły, aby podciągnąć się w jej stronę. Ból był tak okropny, że wydawał się osobną częścią jego istoty. Po pewnym czasie, który mógłby być wiekiem, dotarł do niej i przypatrzył się jej. Ze grozą zauważył, że może zobaczyć jej kości, ścięgna i mięśnie a także rozdarte i zakrwawione gardło.

— Ż… żyj R… r… Remusie – wydyszała Serena. — O… obiecujesz? Nie… pozwól im, aby z-zmienili cię w p-potwora takiego jak on. W-wilk cię nie zmienił. Powiedz to, Remusie!

— W-wilk mnie nie z-zmienił — powtórzył pełen łez Remus, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć w jej oczy, jednie na głęboką ranę na jej szyi.

— D-dobry chłopak. P-pamiętaj o tym. 

Wzrok zachodził mu mgłą, rozmazując postać matki. Chłopiec myślał, że może powie ona coś jeszcze, ale nie był w stanie nic więcej usłyszeć. Jego umysł wypełnił szumiący dźwięk, który sprawił, że głowa ciążyła mu na szyi. Opadł na przesiąkniętą krwią trawę koło ramienia matki i poczuł, że ogarnia go nicość. 

1) Wspomnienia, całkiem samotne w świetle księżyca. Czy księżyc o niej zapomniał? Uśmiecha się samotnie… (Memory – Andrew Lloyd Webber).

2) Unieś mnie na księżyc i pozwól mi grać pośród gwiazd! Pozwól mi zobaczyć, jak wygląda wiosna na Jowiszu I Marsie… (Fly Me To The Moon - Written by Bart Howard in 1954 and originally sung by Kaye Ballard).

3) Jaka wspaniała noc na księżycowy taniec z gwiazdami, z gwiazdami w twoich oczach… (Moondance – Van Morrison).

4) Jestem śledzony przez księżycowe cienie, księżycowe cienie, księżycowe cienie. Fikać i skakać w księżycowym cieniu, księżycowym cieniu, księżycowym cieniu.

I jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę swoje ręce, stracę pług, stracę ziemię. Tak, jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę swoje ręce. Hej! Nie będę musiał nigdy więcej pracować… (Moonshadow – Cat Stevens).


	2. Biała owca o imieniu Black

_**Rozdział 2**_

 _Biała owca o imieniu Black_

 _Jestem, kim jestem_

 _To kim jestem, nie wymaga przeprosin_

 _Rozdaje sobie własne karty_

 _Czasem to as_

 _Czasem to dwójka_

 _To moje życie i nie ma z niego powrotu ani kaucji_

 _Jedno życie, więc to czas, aby otworzyć twoją szafę_

 _Życie jest nic nie warte, póki nie powiesz:_

 _Hej, jestem kim jestem_

 _(Shirley Bassey)_

SYRIUSZ:

Syriusz nigdy nie chciał zostać białą owcą szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków **.** Stało się to tak stopniowo, że początkowo nawet tego nie zauważył. Wszystko rozpoczęło się od normalnego dziecięcego nieposłuszeństwa. Syriusz zawsze był kimś, kto sprawdzał, jak daleko może się posunąć – musiał dokładnie wiedzieć, jak mocno może zajść za skórę swojej matce, zanim ta pęknie i go ukarze.

Wychowywany głównie przez rodzinne skrzaty domowe, Syriusz pragnął zyskać uwagę swojej wyniosłej matki i prawie zawsze nieobecnego ojca, szybko odkrył więc, że najlepszym sposobem na osiągnięcie tego, jest wpadanie w kłopoty.

Zaczęło się od małych rzeczy. Ukradł słoik zaczarowanego, zmieniającego kolor lakieru do paznokci swojej kuzynki Narcyzy, kiedy ta przyszła z wizytą, i pomalował nim twarz oraz dłonie wiszącego w holu portretu swojej babci. Nieszczęśliwie dla portretu Gaminusy Black lakier był zaprojektowany na wieczno-trwały, a zatem jedynie odrosty umożliwiały jego pozbycie się z paznokci, dlatego portret został zdjęty i ukryty na strychu. Syriusz dostał wtedy niezłe lanie i na cały dzień, zamknięto go w piwnicy, z której krzyczał, aby go wypuścić, bojąc się ciemnych zakątków i ogromnych cieni, które rzucały beczki z winem.

Pewnej wigilii Bożego Narodzenia, kilka miesięcy po swoich siódmych urodzinach, spędził całą noc na przeżuwaniu pięciu paczek Balonówki Drooble'a i przylepianiu ich zawartości do włosów swojej kuzynki Bellatrix. Dramat, jaki rozegrał się następnego ranka, wart był kolejnego lania i konfiskacji kieszonkowego na dwa tygodnie.

Kolejnego razu, kiedy rodzina Malfoyów przyszła na organizowane przez nich przyjęcie, Lucjusz Malfoy wyszydził nową, niebiesko-zieloną, aksamitną szatę wyjściową Syriusza. Młody Black uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, ale później, przy wsparciu swojego młodszego brata, Regulusa, wybawił Lucjusza z przyjęcia do wolnego pokoju, w którym przechowywane było stare połykające krzesło Geminy Black.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim go odnaleziono, gdyż dopiero wtedy, kiedy Malfoyowie szykowali się do wyjścia. Chłopiec został już połknięty pod samą szyję przez ogromne, wyścielane futrem krzesło. Barwnie przeklinał na Syriusza i Regulusa, którzy, używając barwników do jedzenia, radośnie zabarwiali biało-blond włosy starszego chłopca na różowo i fioletowo.

Jednie jego ulubiona kuzynka Andromeda i wujek Alphard zdawali się doceniać jego starania, aby wywołać chaos w szlachetnym i starożytnym rodzie Blacków **.** Wtedy nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, że odnajdywali w nim ten sam sprzeciw wobec rodziny, jaki sami odczuwali.

Kiedy matka Syriusza coraz mocniej odpychała go od siebie i swoich poglądów, poprzez nieustanną krytykę i karanie, Andromeda i Alphard po cichu wzięli go pod swoje skrzydła, stwarzając małe stado białych owiec pośród Blacków.

Dorastający Syriusz kochał bardziej swoich opiekunów niż rodziców. Kiedy trzy tygodnie przed dziesiątymi urodzinami Syriusza Andromeda ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny z mugolakiem **,** Tedem Tonksem, i w konsekwencji czego została wydziedziczona i wypalona z Drzewa Rodowego Blacków, psoty Syriusza zmieniły się w subtelną zemstę, jakiej dokonywał w imieniu swojej ulubionej kuzynki.

— Staniesz się taki jak ona! – wrzeszczała Walburga Black na swojego młodego, zbuntowanego syna, kiedy ze wściekłością kazała skrzatom domowym złapać dwanaście niuchaczy **,** które w poszukiwaniu błyszczących przedmiotów rozdzierały dom na części.

Syriusz przez cały miesiąc oszczędzał swoje kieszonkowe, aby móc kupićniuchacze i nagle poczuł nadzieję, że jego matka nie zamierza ich utopić.

— Słuchasz mnie, Syriuszu Orionie Black? Przysięgam, że wypalę cię z rodzinnego drzewa, jeśli będziesz się tak dalej zachowywał!

— Cóż, może o to nie dbam! – odkrzyknął Syriusz. – Może myślę, że wolałbym być jak Andromeda, niż taki jak ty!

— NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE WAŻ SIĘ WYMAWIAĆ W TYM DOMU IMIENIA, TEJ BRUDNEJ, KOCHAJĄCEJ MUGOLI, ZDRAJCZYNI KRWI!

Zanim Syriusz mógłby w jakiś sposób zareagować, jego matka uderzyła go mocno w twarz tylną częścią swojej dłoni. Czuł, że wielki pierścień z herbem jego rodziny przeciął mu policzek. Zaszokowany chłopiec upadł na ziemię. Jego matka nigdy wcześniej go nie uderzyła. Owszem, kazać go zbić, to prawda, ale uderzyć własnoręcznie?

— Lubię Teda! – sprzeczał się z nią, a jego serce paliło z gniewu i nienawiści. – Jest miły oraz zabawny i nie dbam o to, że jest szlamą!

Otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć coś więcej, ale ona pochyliła się i uderzyła go ponownie. Później podniosła go i zaciągnęła do kuchni, aby wrzucić do piwniczki. Przebywał w niej całe dwa dni i była to najdłuższa kara, jaką pamiętał, a jego nienawiść i gniew rosły z każdą pogrążoną w ciemności godziną.

— Syriusz obudził się wczesnym rankiem dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy miał pójść do szkoły. Usiadł na łóżku, nasłuchując, i uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał kolejne niepewne pukanie do drzwi.

— Wchodź, Reg – zawołał cicho do swojego małego braciszka. Drzwi otworzyły się ze zgrzytem i dziewięcioletni Regulus wślizgnął się do środka, po czym wpełzł do jego łóżka.

— Nie chcę, abyś szedł do szkoły – wyszeptał do Syriusza. — Kto mnie obroni przed mamą, kiedy ciebie nie będzie?

— Nie potrzebujesz obrony – powiedział Syriusz, w ciemności uśmiechając się do swojego brata. – To ja jestem tym niedobrym. Ty wpadasz w kłopoty tylko dlatego, że ja cię do tego zmuszam.

— Ale będę za tobą tęsknić.

— Ja za tobą też, Reg.

Syriusz pochylił się i z zakłopotaniem przytulił swojego małego brata. Żaden z chłopców nie był przyzwyczajony do fizycznego okazywania uczuć, dlatego czuli się przy tym trochę dziwnie.

— Będziesz do mnie pisał?

— Oczywiście – powiedział Syriusz. — Będę pisać i opowiem ci o wszystkich genialnych kawałach, jakie wywinę naszym oślizgłym, ślizgońskim kuzynom.

— Ale ty też będziesz Ślizgonem. Jeśli będziesz im wszystkim płatał figle, to kto będzie twoim przyjacielem?

Syriusz znów oparł się na łóżku, mimo ciemności uważnie przypatrując się bratu. Twarz Regulus wydawała się blada i zmartwiona w przedostającym się przez zasłony świetle księżyca. Wpadła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

— Czy umiesz dochować tajemnicy? – zapytał Syriusz, pochylając się i wypatrując w twarzy Regulusa szczerości.

— Tajemnicy? – odpowiedział Regulus niepewnie. —Jakiej tajemnicy?

— Powiem ci dopiero, kiedy obiecasz jej dochować.

— Dobrze. Obiecuję — Regulus również się pochylił, a na jego twarzy widniała gorliwość.

— Nie będę w Slytherinie.

— Co?!

— Ciii! - wysyczał Syriusz, kładąc dłoń na ustach swojego brata.

Regulus strzepnął jego rękę, wpatrując się w Syriusza.

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie będziesz w Slytherinie? Każdy w naszej rodzinie jest w Slytherinie. Nie możesz być w innym domu! Jedyną osobą, która była w innym domu, była Andromeda, a ona… - odsunął się i nagle zrozumiał. – To dlatego, prawda? Z powodu tego, co mama zrobiła Andromedzie! Daj spokój, Syriuszu! Chcesz, aby przytrafiło się to również tobie? Znienawidzi cię – bardziej niż teraz! Po za tym, nie możesz wybrać domu, w którym będziesz.

— Tak, mogę – powiedział Syriusz. — Cóż, nie dom, w którym będę, ale dom, w którym nie chcę być. Tak zrobiła Andromeda. Powiedziała Tiarze Przydziału, że nie chce być w Slytherinie, więc ta przydzieliła ją do Ravenclawu.

— Nie zrobiła tego! - wyszeptał ze zgrozą Regulus.

— Zrobiła!

— A co, jeśli przydzieli cię do Ravenclawu? Co, jeśli do Hufflepuffu? Albo Gryffindoru! Co, jeśli przydzieli cię do Gryffindoru?! Nikt z naszej rodziny nigdy ci nie wybaczy!

— Ty mi wybaczysz, prawda, Reg? – zapytał nagle niepewny Syriusz.

— Chcesz być w Gryffindorze? – dopytywał się z przerażeniem Regulus. Odsunął się na łóżku od Syriusza, jakby niepokojące gryfońskie tendencje były zaraźliwe.

— Proszę, Reg, powiedz, że mi wybaczysz, nawet jeśli mnie tam przydzieli! – Syriusz szukał nadgarstka Regulusa, aby go złapać, ale ten odsunął się. – Potrzebuję, abyś był po mojej stronie!

— Mama by mnie zabiła!

— Proszę!

— Siri… - głos Regulusa cichł, kiedy chłopiec zaczął wpatrywać się w lukę między zasłonami łóżka Syriusza. — Obiecuję, że będę cię po kryjomu wspierał. Ale nie mogę obiecać, że się za tobą wstawię – spojrzał na Syriusza ze łzami w oczach. — Nie jestem tak dzielny jak ty. Byłbyś dobrym gryfonem. Jesteś uparty oraz odważny i bez zastanowienia robisz głupie rzeczy. Ale nie mogę tak jak ty sprzeciwić się mamie.

Serce Syriusza ścisnęło się boleśnie. Czuł, jakby było gwałtownie rozrywane w jego piersi. Zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie czuła Andromeda, kiedy patrzyła, jak jej imię wypalane jest z drzewa genologicznego. Chciał krzyczeć na Regulusa i powiedzieć mu, że bracia powinni wspierać się bez względu na wszystko. Jednak dotarło do niego, że nie może. Regulus miał rację. Nie był on tak odważny i impulsywny jak Syriusz. Tak właściwie, kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, obietnica, że będzie w sekrecie wspierał Syriusza, była najodważniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił.

— W porządku, Regulusie. Tak długo, jak będę wiedział, że mnie cicho wspierasz, wszystko będzie w porządku – zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem dodał: — Nawet, jeśli chciałbym być w Slytherinie, nie wiem, czy mógłbym się w nim znaleźć. Możesz wymienić chociaż jedną ślizgońską cechę, jaką posiadam? A tak przynajmniej przeciwstawię się im na swój własny sposób.

Regulus nie odpowiedział. Tylko pochylił się i dał swojemu bratu kolejny niezręczny uścisk, potem wyślizgnął się z łóżka i na palcach podszedł do drzwi.

— Naprawdę będzie mi cię brakować, ty wielki, głupi gryfonie – wyszeptał, kiedy do nich dotarł.

— Zamknij się, idioto! – odsyczał Syriusz, a ból w jego sercu nagle zniknął.

Zaśmiał się łagodnie.

— A jeśli przez przypadek staniesz się Ślizgonem, kiedy pójdziesz do szkoły, to obiecuję, że nie będę ci płatał zbyt wielu figli.

Regulus zachichotał i wymknął się przez drzwi.


	3. Nieuchwytny przyjaciel

_**Ro**_ _ **zdział 3**_ __

 _Nieuchwytny przyjaciel_

 _Gdy los i ludzie częstują mnie wzgardą,  
Chcę miłosierdzie wzbudzić w głuchym niebie;  
Płaczę i żalę się na dolę twardą,  
I klnę upadek mój patrząc na siebie.  
Chcę mieć bogatszą nadzieję przyszłości,  
Mieć rysy innych i przyjaciół rzeszę,_

 _William Szekspir, Sonet 29, tłum. Maciej Słomczyński_

REMUS:

Dzień, w którym Remus dostał swój list z Hogwartu, był najszczęśliwszym w jego życiu. Siedział przy stole w czasie śniadania, jedząc tosty najszybciej, jak umiał, i bez przerwy zerkał na swojego ojca, oczekując chwili, kiedy John Lupin w końcu go zlustruje, szyderczo uśmiechnie się do niego ze wstrętem oraz powie mu, że nie chce, by przy jego stole siedziały zwierzęta i każe zejść mu z oczu.

Jednak jego ojciec wydawał się tak pochłonięty czytanym przez siebie Prorokiem Codziennym, że Remus mógł jeść odrobinę wolniej. Czasem miał czas zrobić jedynie kilka gryzów, zanim wygoniono go do ciemnego ogrodu ogrodzonego wysokim murem, który miał uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę, lub do jego pokoju w piwnicy domku.

Jego ojciec przeprowadził go na dół po Tej Nocy, ponieważ ściany i drzwi nie były wystarczająco grube, aby mogły zatrzymać wilkołaka po transformacji. Dowodem tego był materac Remusa i inne, nieliczne meble w jego sypialni, które były permanentnie rozdarte i poplamione krwią. Jedynie kilka cennych rzeczy, które umieścił na szczycie szafy, były bezpieczne.

Niekiedy Remus zastawiał się, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby ojciec oddał go do Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, zamiast trzymał uwięzionego w domu tylko dlatego, że miał poczucie obowiązku wobec swojej martwej żony, którą tak bardzo kochał.

Czasem uwięziony w domu wilk był tak rozgorączkowany, że Remus myślał, iż w próbie stworzenia sobie drogi ucieczki rozerwie jego skórę.

Odbywane przez niego okazjonalnie krótkie wycieczki z niechętnie nastawionym ojcem na Ulicę Pokątną w Londynie, były główną atrakcją ostatnich pięciu nieszczęśliwych lat jego życia jako wilkołaka. Niekiedy płakał z tęsknoty do matki, ale nawet jego myśli o niej skażone były wspomnieniami z wycieczek w świetle księżyca do lasu za ich domem. Teraz, kiedykolwiek pomyślał o księżycu, jego serce gwałtownie zaczynało mocniej bić z nienawiści, strachu oraz pamięci o bólu i czuł, jak w ukrywający się w nim wilk triumfalnie wyje.

W chwili, kiedy Remus z tęsknotą myślał właśnie o wycieczce na ulicę Pokątną, wielka, płowa sowa wleciała przez półotwarte tylne drzwi. Remus obserwował ją kątem oka, oczekując, że jak zwykle upuści list obok jego ojca. Był zdumiony, kiedy zamiast tego skierowała się w jego stronę, pozwalając listowi opaść na jego pokryty okruchami talerz.

— Co to jest? – zapytał ostro jego ojciec.

— Nie wiem. — Remus ostrożnie podniósł list. — Jest zaadresowany do mnie… - jego głos ucichł, kiedy zauważył znajdujący się na woskowej pieczęci herb. Podzielony był on na cztery części, w których znajdowały się: lew, borsuk, kruk i wąż.

— Co to jest? – Jego ojciec sięgnął w jego stronę, starając się wyrwać mu list.

Remus trzymał go kurczowo, odsuwając poza jego zasięg.

— Myślę, że to z Hogwartu – powiedział, ledwo w to wierząc. Hogwart! Pamiętał, jak matka mu o nim opowiadała. Wielki zamek w Szkocji, pełny magii, dzieci, zaczarowanych sufitów i znikających schodów. Nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach, nie oczekiwał, że pozwolą mu – odrażającemu, małemu, mrocznemu stworzeniu – wejść w jego mury.

— Nie wierzę w to! – John wyglądał na zbyt zszokowanego, aby choćby próbować ukarać Remusa za unikanie jego wyciągniętej ręki. – Dlaczego mieliby pozwolić komuś takiemu jak ty pójść do Hogwartu?

Remus otworzył list drżącymi palcami.

 _SZKOŁA MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA HOGWART_

 _Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore (Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag, Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

 _Szanowny Panie Lupin,_

 _Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy Pana sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Zastępca dyrektora (1)_

Na kolejnej stronie bardziej osobisty list brzmiał:

 _Panie Lupin,_

 _Jesteśmy świadomi Pana Likantropii i jeśli potwierdzi Pan przyjęcie do Hogwartu, zapewnimy Panu bezpieczne miejsce na comiesięczne transformacje, a także opiekę zdrowotną naszej szkolnej uzdrowicielki, Poppy Pomfrey, dla każdego zranienia, jakiego może Pan doznać. Spotka się Pan z dyrektorem po Ceremonii Przydziału pierwszego dnia semestru, aby omówić szczegóły._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Zastępca dyrektora_

— Daj mi to zobaczyć – powiedział John, wyrywając list z dłoni syna i przeglądając go z niedowierzaniem. — Dali ci miejsce?

Remus nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Nadal był w szoku. W końcu zaczęły do niego docierać słowa dopiero co przeczytanego listu i poczuł, jak uśmiech formuje się na jego twarzy, a serce w jego piersi zaciska się w jakimś dziwnym napięciu. Te listy nie tylko zaakceptowały jego przebywanie w murach Hogwartu, ale także napisane były do niego tak, jakby był bardziej człowiekiem niż zwierzęciem. Remus nie miał dużego kontaktu z nikim innym niż jego ojciec w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, które nastąpiły po Tej Nocy i był zdumiony tym, że ktoś, kto nawet go nie zna, taktuje go w taki sposób.

Nagle, po pierwszy raz w ciągu pięciu lat, przypomniał sobie słowa matki przed śmiercią. 

— Nie pozwól, aby zmienili cię w potwora takiego jak on. Wilk cię nie zmienił. Powiedz to, Remus!

— Wilk mnie nie zmienił – powtórzył, tak jak wtedy, kiedy patrzył, jak umiera.

Jego ojciec spojrzał na niego. Z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na wściekłego.

— Wciąż jesteś mrocznym stworzeniem, chłopcze! – sprzeciwił się. — To nie czyni z ciebie człowieka. Nie czyni z ciebie kogoś takiego jak my. Jesteś zwierzęciem i mordercą! Gdyby nie ty, Serena ciągle by żyła. Myślisz, że wilk cię nie zmienił? Idź i spójrz na swój pokój, tam zobaczysz prawdę.

Remus schylił głowę.

— Tak, ojcze – wyszeptał cicho.

— Nie zapominaj o tym!

„Jakbym tylko mógł" pomyślał Remus, spoglądając na ramię, które zabandażowane było od czasu transformacji mającej miejsce kilka dni temu. „Jakbym kiedykolwiek mógł".

Wiele tygodni później Remus stał niepewnie pomiędzy peronami dziewięć i dziesięć na stacji King's Cross. Był ubrany w wypłowiałe mugolskie ubranie i ciągnął za sobą swój poobijany kufer. Po ataku Fenrira Greybacka John Lupin nie był w stanie dłużej pracować w Ministerstwie, w wyniku czego nie mieli zbyt wiele pieniędzy. Kilka tygodni wcześniej jego ojciec niechętnie zabrał Remusa na Aleję Pokątną po przybory do szkoły i chociaż wszystkie jego rzeczy były używane, Remus nigdy wcześniej nie posiadał ich tak wielu.

Tego ranka John Lupin wpakował swojego syna do Błędnego Rycerza, dając mu kilka niechętnych instrukcji na temat tego, jak dostać się na peron, jednak Remus nie znalazł w sobie na tyle odwagi, aby na niego przejść. Przez większość swojego życia zamknięty był przed światem i czuł się zastraszony przez tłumy ludzi oraz ogromną, wolną przestrzeń.

Kiedy wpatrywał się w barierkę miedzy peronem dziewiątym i dziesiątym, podeszła kobieta i czarnowłosy chłopiec z okularami i rozczochranymi włosami. Chłopiec ciągnął za sobą kufer, który był błyszczący, nowy i na przedzie wygrawerowane miał J. M. Potter.

Kiedy podeszli, kobieta spojrzała na Remusa i widocznie przejęła się jego kufrem oraz zagubionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Także jesteś nowy, kochanie? – zapytała miło.

Remus był tak przerażony, że obca kobieta zwraca się do niego tak uprzejmie, że mógł tylko gapić się na nią głupio.

Spojrzała na bilet, który ściskał w lewej ręce i najwyraźniej zauważyła wysyłane przez niego spojrzenia w stronę peronu, ponieważ położyła dłoń między jego łopatkami i łagodnie popchnęła go w stronę barierki.

— Po prostu przez nią przejdź – pokierowała go.

Remus bez słowa jej posłuchał, ciągnąc za sobą kufer. Zamknął oczy, kiedy zaczął zbliżać się do barierki i przyśpieszył trochę, przygotowując się do uderzenia. Kiedy jednak nic się nie stało, otworzył oczy i zauważył, że jest na nowym peronie, otoczony przez trajkoczących uczniów i rodziców, kufry i huczenie zamkniętych w klatkach sów. Rozglądał się wokół w zachwycie. Od razu przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że to miejsce podobne było do Ulicy Pokątnej. Wielki, czerwony, parowy pociąg stał i czekał, aż uczniowie wejdą na środka.

— Gdzie są twoi rodzice, kochanie?

Obrócił się i znów zobaczył kobietę oraz czarnowłosego chłopca.

— Nie przyszli tutaj, aby cię odprowadzić?

Myśl o jego ojcu, który stałby obok niego z dumą i dawał mu buziaka na pożegnanie, była tak dziwna, że Remus poczuł, że zbiera mu się na pełen goryczy śmiech. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, nie był w stanie go powstrzymać i wydał z siebie szorstki, zgrzytający dźwięk, który brzmiał źle, nieprzyjemnie i dziwnie.

Widocznie nie był jedynym, który tak myślał, ponieważ kobieta cofnęła się zmartwiona, a czarnowłosy chłopiec nagle zrobił się zły.

— Nie śmiej się z mojej matki! – powiedział wściekle. — Jak śmiesz!

— James, nie… - zaczęła kobieta, ale Remus już przestał się śmiać, tak szybko, jak zaczął. Poczuł nagłą i desperacką potrzebę, aby uciec. Obrócił się i potykając się podszedł do najbliższych drzwi pociągu, ciągnąć za sobą swój kufer. Ponieważ większość uczniów wciąż stała na peronie, było wiele wolnych przedziałów, dlatego Remus z ulgą wślizgnął się do jednego z nich. Wepchnął swój kufer pod siedzenie i usiadł, kuląc się za zasłoną i wpatrując w stację.

Wiedział, że powinien porozmawiać grzecznie z kobietą, a tym bardziej nie powinien się śmiać, albo chociaż zostać i wyjaśnić dlaczego to zrobił. Jednak spanikował i teraz czarnowłosy chłopiec nienawidził go, a jego matka myślała, że Remus jest niegrzeczny i obłąkany.

Pomału pociąg zaczął się zapełniać. Kilka osób zajrzało do jego przedziału, ale widząc go, udało się dalej. W końcu mały chłopiec, który wyglądał, jakby był w wieku Remusa, z czarnymi, tłustymi włosami i raczej dużym nosem, wszedł sztywnym krokiem. Spojrzał kąśliwo na Remusa, wepchnął kufer pod równoległe siedzenie i usiadł, wyciągając sponiewieraną książkę, którą Remus rozpoznał jako ich podręcznik do pierwszego roku Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Zaczął czytać.

Remus spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie chciał mieć przyjaciół, musiał się postarać i rozmawiać z ludźmi. Chciałby mieć więcej praktyki – chciałby móc w dzieciństwie rozmawiać z kimś w swoim wieku, ale jego ojciec trzymał go w izolacji, więc nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjaciela.

— Cześć? – spróbował.

Czarnowłosy chłopiec podniósł ciemne oczy znad swojej książki i spojrzał na Remusa wzrokiem zoologa, który czeka, aby zobaczyć, czy niezwykle zwierzę zamierza zrobić cokolwiek interesującego.

— Jestem Remus Lupin – powiedział, a dłonie na jego udach nerwowo zacisnęły się w pięści.

— Severus Snape – odpowiedział chłopiec, zanim z powrotem zwrócił wzrok na książkę.

Remus zastanawiał się, czy to oznacza, że są teraz przyjaciółmi. Co przyjaciele robią? Czy siedzą razem, tak jak teraz? A może rozmawiają? Pomyślał, że powinien pozwolić Severusowi Snape'owi wykonać kolejny ruch, ale chłopiec siedział pogrążony w swojej książce.

Na zewnątrz było słuchać głośny łomot, zgłuszone okrzyki bólu i drzwi ich przedziału znów otworzyły się na oścież. Ku konsternacji Remusa, stanął w nich ten rozczochrany chłopiec z peronu, ciągnący za sobą ciężki kufer.

— Mogę tu usiąść? – zapytał, patrząc się na Snape'a. Wtedy zauważył skulonego w rogu Remusa. — Och, to ty – powiedział z drwiną. — Świrnięty dzieciak, który śmiał się z mojej matki.

— Nic nie zrobiłem twojej matce – zaprzeczył Snape, podnosząc wzrok znad książki.

— Nie ty, on – chłopiec wskazał Remusa.

— J-ja n-nie ch-chciałem – wyjąkał Remus, patrząc w stronę Snape'a. Nie chciał, aby jego nowy przyjaciel pomyślał, że jest szalony.

— Nie umiesz nawet normalnie mówić – powiedział chłopiec z rozczochranymi włosami, rzucając kąśliwe spojrzenie na zgarbionego Remusa. — Nie wiem, jak…

— Nie możesz tu usiąść – przerwał mu Snape. — Jesteś niegrzeczny i za dużo mówisz.

— Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, obślizgła, fałszywa żmijo.

— W sumie ty, kiedy tu wszedłeś – odpowiedział Snape i wrócił do swojej książki.

Chłopiec mrugnął, rozglądając się po przedziale, aż jego oczy znów spoczęły na Remusie.

— Zasługujecie na siebie – powiedział szorstko. — Nie dziwię się, że rodzice nie przyszli cię doprowadzić. Na pewno nie chcą się do ciebie przyznać!

Remus poczuł rosnący w nim płomień bólu i gniewu, który obudził wilka. Pragnął skoczył na chłopca i przyszpilić go do ziemi. Zwalczył tą potrzebę, wiedząc, że jeśli taki drobny chłopiec jak on wykaże taką siłę, wszyscy staną się podejrzliwi. Chciał tu zostać. Chciał iść do Hogwartu i być normalny, jak wszyscy. Chciał, aby wilk go nie zmienił.

„Cofnij się" pomyślał z desperacją do wściekłego wilka wewnątrz niego. „Odejdź, zostaw mnie, nie potrzebuję cię. Odejdź, póki będziesz musiał przyjść. Proszę, proszę".

— Jesteś obłąkany! – powiedział, stojący nad nim chłopiec.

Właśnie wtedy Remus uświadomi sobie, że wymamrotał to na głos. Jego pięści były ściśnięte, a na czole pojawił się błysk potu.

— Hej, co się tu dzieje?

Wszyscy trzej obrócili głowy w stronę nowego głosu. Był to mały chłopiec, jak oni, z gładkimi, czarnymi włosami i popielatymi, szarymi oczami. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się sprzeczce, jaka miała miejsce w przedziale.

— Ten dzieciak jest szalony! – wypalił rozczochrany chłopiec. — Śmiał się z mojej matki, kiedy chciała mu pomóc i spójrz na niego teraz. Jest kłębkiem nerwów!

— Możesz usiąść ze mną, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował nowy chłopiec. — Jestem Syriusz Black. Ty musisz być Potter. Wszędzie poznałbym twoje włosy i okulary.

— Black? – zapytał chłopiec Potter. — Jak szlachetny i starożytny…

— Ród Blackówz wszystkimi ich głupimi czystokrwistymi uprzedzeniami itd., itd… tak, – powiedział Black z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. — Ale ja nie jestem taki.

Potter spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem, a Black skierował wymowny wzrok na Snape'a i Remusa.

— Może wolisz siedzieć z nimi? – zapytał.

— Trafna uwaga. – Potter znów chwycił uchwyt od kufra i przeciągnął go przez korytarz do przedziału Blacka. — Jestem James Potter, tak w ogóle. Miałeś rację.

Zaśmiali się obaj i drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi. Remus poczuł, że się odpręża.

— Dziękuję – wymamrotał do Snape'a.

— Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie – powiedział Snape, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. — Mówiłem prawdę. Nie spodobał mi się. Był niegrzeczny, głośny i całym sobą krzyczał „Gryfon!".

— To coś złego? – zapytał Remus, pamiętając, że oboje rodzice byli w Ravenclawie.

— Oczywiście – powiedział Snape z pogardą. — Kto chce być Gryfonem? Są tępi, aroganccy i idiotycznie szlachetni. Jedyny dom, w którym warto być, to Slytherin.

Remus nie odpowiedział. Przez wakacje gorliwie czytał Historię Hogwartu i wiedział dużo o jego czterech różnych domach. Nie chciał być Ślizgonem. Byli oni znani ze swoich uprzedzeń i czystokrwistych zasad. Remus był przerażony tym, co by się stało, jeśli między nimi zostałby odkryty wilkołak. Nie chciał być także w Ravenclawie. Byli dobrzy w rozwiązywaniu zagadek i w końcu odkryliby, co oznaczają jego comiesięczne nieobecności. Myślał, że Gryffindor brzmiał idealnie, ale jeśli chłopiec Potterów był wzorem ludzi, którzy są przydzielani do tego domu, tam również nie chciał być. Być może mógłby prosić, aby przydzielono go do Hufflepuffu. Ta myśl była prawie komiczna. Wilkołak w Hufflepuffie.

Ani on, ani Snape nie odezwali się ponownie w drodze do szkoły. Pamiętał, że bardziej niż wtedy był przerażony tylko Tej Nocy. Tej Nocy, która wydawała się zniszczyć jego życie na zawsze.

1) Tłumaczenie listu wzięłam z „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	4. Reputacja i peleryna niewidka

**Rozdział 4**

 _Reputacja i peleryna niewidka._

 _Wszyscy powinniśmy uczyć się od kredek,_

 _Niektóre są ostre, niektóre ładne,_

 _Niektóre są tępe, a niektóre jasne._

 _Niektóre mają dziwne nazwy._

 _Ale wszyscy musimy się nauczyć żyć w jednym pudełku._

 _(Debbie Graves Ratcliffe)_

SYRIUSZ:

Matka i Regulus towarzyszyli mu na stacji pierwszego dnia szkoły. Stali blisko barierki peronu z dala od reszty tłumu.

— Pełno szlam i czarodziejów półkrwi – powiedziała Walburga z pogardą, rozglądając się wokół na uczniów i ich rodziców. — Odrażające.

Syriusz nic nie powiedział. Kiedy patrzył na czerwony, parowy pociąg, który stał dumnie na torach, czuł, jak w brzuchu kłębi się w nim mieszanina ekscytacji i nerwów.

— A ty! – matka Syriusza złapała go za ramię i przez koszulkę wbiła swoje długie paznokcie z manikiurem w jego wrażliwą skórę. — Jeżeli usłyszę o twoim złym zachowaniu w tym roku, zostaniesz dotkliwie ukarany, kiedy wrócisz do domu. Rozumiesz? – Wpatrywała się w niego zaledwie z kilku calowej odległości. Jej zimne, szare oczy były zmrużone.

— Tak, mamo – wymamrotał, patrząc nad jej ramieniem, tak, żeby nie musiał patrzeć jej w twarz. Jego wzrok spotkał się ze spojrzeniem Regulusa, który podniósł brwi i powiedział bezgłośnie „Gryffindor". Syriusz skrzywił się, a matka go odepchnęła.

— Zakończmy to wreszcie. I jeśli usłyszę jakiekolwiek informację o twoim nieodpowiednim zachowaniu, zostaniesz zamknięty w piwniczce na tydzień.

Razem z Regulusem obróciła się i przeszła przez barierkę. Regulus w ostatniej chwili spojrzał zza swojego ramienia i rzucił współczujące spojrzenie Syriuszowi.

Syriusz obrócił się, wzdychając i skierował w stronę pociągu. Był tak zanurzony w swoich myślach, że prawie wpadł na plecy kobiety z ciemnymi, kasztanowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami, która wydawał się rozmawiać dość ostro z rozczochranym, czarnowłosym synem. Syriusz nie wyrósł w rodzinie z obsesją na punkcie czystej krwi, nie będąc w stanie rozpoznać charakterystycznych cech każdej najstarszej czystokrwistej rodziny. Okulary i rozczochrane włosy były nie do pomylenia, tak samo jak kolor włosów kobiety. Mężczyźni Potterów byli znani ze swojej słabości do rudych kobiet.

— …Nie musiałeś być niegrzeczny dla tego małego, biednego stworzenia – powiedziała do chłopca. — Prawdopodobnie nie miał nic złego na myśli. Był zdenerwowany i samotny. Naprawdę, James! Mniej trochę współczucia.

— Śmiał się z ciebie, mamo! – Chłopiec patrzył na swoją matkę, wskazując na pociąg. — Nie miał prawa tak robić! Nawet jeśli nie był wychowany jako czarodziej, to Muggole też mają maniery.

Kobieta westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową. Sięgnęła i zmierzwiła rozczochrane włosy chłopaka, potem przyciągnęła go i szybko uścisnęła.

— Nie kłóćmy się o to, to nie ma znaczenia – powiedziała. — Postaraj się dobrze bawić w szkole i choć trochę trzymać się z dala od kłopotów. Nie rób psikusów profesorom i nie wpadnij w kłopoty w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły, dobrze?

Syriusz nastawił uszu na słowo „psikusy" i spojrzał na chłopca z powtórnym zainteresowaniem. Miał figlarny uśmiech, kiedy spojrzał na swoją matkę.

— Jakbym kiedykolwiek mógł to zrobić!

Zaśmiała się i jeszcze raz zmierzwiła mu włosy, zanim popchnęła go w stronę pociągu.

— Nie przeciągajmy.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko do siebie, odciągając kufer od pary stojącej na peronie w stronę pociągu. Potterowie byli znani jako zdradzieccy, kochający muggoli, poplecznicy Dumbledora – dokładnie taki rodzaj przyjaciół, jakich znienawidziłaby jego matka. Byli sławni z ciągłego przydzielenia ich do Gryffindoru i z zamiłowania do psikusów. Syriusz zdecydował, że znajdzie chłopca, tak szybko, jak to będzie możliwe i zostanie jego przyjacielem. Już mógł sobie wyobrazić, jakie żarty mogli by razem robić.

Ciągnął swój kufer wzdłuż korytarza pociągu i spojrzał do najbliższego przedziału. Była tam tylko jedna osoba – mały, dość pyzaty chłopiec z mysimi, brązowymi włosami i z beznadzieją wypisaną na całej twarzy.

— Mogę tu usiąść? – zapytał Syriusz, rzucając chłopcu szeroki, zaraźliwy uśmiech.

Chłopiec podskoczył lekko i obrócił się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy zobaczył Syriusza, oddał nieśmiało uśmiech.

— Oczywiście – powiedział. — Jestem tutaj tylko ja.

Syriusz pomału wszedł do środka, wsunął kufer pod siedzenia i usiadł, przypatrując się chłopcu ze zainteresowaniem.

— Też jesteś na pierwszym roku? – zapytał.

Chłopiec skinął głową.

— Tak, jestem Peter Pettigrew.

— Miło mi. Jestem Syriusz Black – Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń, w którą chłopiec bez słowa zaczął się wpatrywać.

— Z tych Blacków? Mój tata opowiadał mi o was.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami z ciągle wyciągniętą dłonią.

— Wiesz, nie jesteśmy wszyscy tacy sami. Nie mam zamiaru być przydzielonym do Slytherinu.

— Naprawdę? – chłopiec wyglądał na zdziwionego. — Dlaczego? Chcesz mieć problemy ze swoją rodziną?

— Nie dbam o to! – powiedział Syriusz beztrosko.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń Syriusza. Przerwały im wściekłe głosy z przedziału znad przeciwka. Syriusz znów otworzył drzwi i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na zewnątrz. Drzwi do przedziału obok były otwarte. W środku Syriusz mógł zobaczyć chłopca z tłustymi, czarnymi włosami i dużym nosem trzymającego książkę, której nie czytał, ponieważ obserwował obecnych w przedziale pozostałych dwóch pasażerów.

Syriusz od razu rozpoznał rozczochranego chłopca Potterów ze stacji. Stał nad małym, chudym chłopcem z dużymi bursztynowymi oczami i długimi, złotobrązowymi, płowymi włosami, który wydawał się mieć jakiś napad. Jego spojrzenie było szkliste i mruczał do do siebie:

— Cofnij się. Odejdź, zostaw mnie, nie potrzebuję cię. Odejdź, póki będziesz musiał przyjść. Proszę, proszę.

— Jesteś obłąkany – powiedział chłopiec Potterów, patrząc na niego z wyrazem głębokiego zdezorientowania.

— Hej, co tu się dzieje? – zapytał Syriusz, rozładowując napiętą atmosferę.

Wszyscy trzej chłopcy spojrzeli na niego. Chłopiec Potterów dalej wyglądał na wściekłego.

— Ten dzieciak jest szalony! Śmiał się z mojej matki, kiedy chciała mu pomóc i spójrz na niego teraz. Jest kłębkiem nerwów!

Syriusz spojrzał na drugiego chłopca, który wydał się być wytrącony ze swojego transu i patrzył teraz na niego swoimi szerokimi, niepokojącymi, bursztynowymi oczami. Syriusz nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że wyglądał na trochę stukniętego. Zorientował się również, że ma szansę zaprzyjaźnić się z kolegą figlarzem.

— Możesz usiąść tutaj, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował. — Jestem Syriusz Black. Ty musisz być Potter. Poznałbym twoje włosy i okulary wszędzie.

— Black? – zapytał Potter, widocznie również znając czystokrwiste rodziny. — Jak szlachetny i starożytny…

— …ród Blacków z wszystkimi ich głupimi czystokrwistymi uprzedzeniami itd., itd… tak, – powiedział Syriusz z ironicznym uśmieszkiem — ale ja nie jestem taki.

Kiedy Potter spojrzał na niego powątpiewając, Syriusz skierował wymowny wzrok na dwóch pozostałych chłopców w przedziale. — Czy wolisz raczej siedzieć z nimi?

— Celna uwaga – Potter znów podniósł uchwyt kufra i przeciągnął go przez korytarz do przedziału Syriusza i Petera. — Jestem James Potter, tak w ogóle. Miałeś rację.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, a James zachichotał, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wsuwając swój kufer pod siedzenie obok Petera.

— Jestem James Potter – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń. Peter potrząsnął nią.

— Peter Pettigrew.

— Więc, co masz przeciwko tym dwóm? – zapytał Syriusz, kierując kciuk w stronę drugiego przedziału.

James popatrzył gniewnie w stronę zamkniętych drzwi.

— Moja matka starała się pomóc temu małemu dzieciakowi, ponieważ był sam na stacji, a on tylko zaczął się z niej śmiać. Znaczy się, jak można być tak niegrzecznym?

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

— Ten mały dzieciak z dziwnymi oczami? Wyglądał jakby silniejszy wiar był w stanie go porwać.

— Jest szalony! – nalegał James.

— Z tym nie mogę się kłócić, kumplu – uśmiechnął się Syriusz szeroko. — Wyglądał na trochę stukniętego.

James odprężył się trochę i posłał mu uśmiech.

— Więc, lubisz robić psikusy? – zapytał Syriusz, którego mocną stroną nigdy nie była subtelność.

Twarz Jamesa rozjaśniła się, jak bożonarodzeniowa choinka.

— Ta! A ty?

— Pewnie! – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko — Wymknąłem się, jak byłem z mamą na Ulicy Pokątnej i kupiłem to.

Wyciągnął swój kufer spod siedzenia i pokazał dwóm pozostałym chłopcom swoją tajemną skrytkę produktów z małego oddziału Zonka na Ulicy Pokątnej. James i Peter delikatnie sięgnęli do kufra, podnosząc łajnobomby, eksplodujące pióra i fałszywe pergaminy.

— To jest świetne – wysapał James. — Moja matka nigdy nie pozwala mi wejść do tego sklepu. Mówi, że jestem wystarczającym problemem bez pomocy komercjalnych produktów do psikusów.

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

— Moja matka też nie chce, abym tam chodził.

Nagle poczuł, jak jego ekscytacja trochę opada, kiedy pomyślał o jej reakcji, kiedy zostanie przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Jego myśli przerwał James, który odkrył torbę Toffi Zmieniających Kolor Włosów.

— Och! Jak cudownie byłoby użyć je na tym tłustym dzieciaku, którego widzieliśmy. Jego włosy są tak obślizgłe, że te toffi zmieniłyby je tylko na lepsze. Chciałbym mieć takie rzeczy!

— Cóż, masz szczęście – powiedział Syriusz, kiedy jego dobry humor powrócił. – W Hogsmead jest wielki sklep Zonko. Musimy tylko znaleźć drogę, aby się tam zakraść.

— Cóż, kumplu, mogę mieć rozwiązanie dla twoich problemów.

James wyciągnął swój kufer i wygrzebał stamtąd wielką, srebrną pelerynę, którą przykrył ich obu po kolana. Zniknęli.

— Co to jest, na Merlina? – zapytał zdumiony Peter, którego uwaga od gadżetów do figli z kufra Syriusza nagle została odwrócona.

— Peleryna niewidka – wysapał Syriusz, otwierając szeroko oczy i patrząc na nią z podziwem. — Jakim cudem masz jedną z nich? Właśnie zostałeś moim nowym najlepszym przyjacielem.

James zaśmiał się złośliwie.

— Ojciec mi ją dał. Bez mówienia o tym mojej matce, oczywiście. Powiedział, że jeśli planuję psocić, powinienem się upewnić, że nikt mnie nie złapie.

— Fantastycznie! – powiedział Peter. Spojrzał na Jamesa i Syriusza z czymś bliskim uwielbienia. — Naprawdę macie zamiar płatać ludziom figle i psikusy?

— Pewnie! – powiedział Syriusz entuzjastycznie, czując w swoim brzuchu bąbelki jak w kociołku. — Zaczniemy od tego tłustowłosego dupka, którego James od razu polubił.

Trzy głowy schyliły się ku sobie, kiedy zaczęli planować zawiłe psikusy, zanim nawet postawili stopę w szkole. Ich wybuchy śmiechu i radości słyszał Remus, który siedział w przeciwległym przedziale. Czuł tak ogromną tęsknotę, że jego serce fizycznie bolało. Było to wyjątkowo bolesne, ponieważ wiedział, że ta tęsknota nigdy nie będzie zaspokojona.


	5. Halucynacje o martwookich koniach

**Rozdział 5**

 _Halucynacje o martwookich koniach_

„ _Irytek nie zwracał na nich uwagi, dopiero kiedy Lupin był już bardzo blisko, wierzgnął krzywymi nogami i zaśpiewał._

— _Świrnięty Lupin, zbzikowany! Świrnięty Lupin, ześwirowany! Świernięty Lupin…_

 _Irytek znany był z bezczelności i chamstwa, ale zwykle okazywał pewien szacunek nauczycielom. Wszyscy spojrzeli szybko na profesora Lupina, ciekawi, jak na to zareaguje. Ku ich zdumieniu nadal się uśmiechał."_

 _Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu – J.K. Rowling, w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego (prócz słów Irytka, które są w moim tłumaczeniu)._

REMUS:

Zdawało się, że minęły wieki zanim pociąg wreszcie dotarł do Hogwartu. Snape spędził całą podróż z nosem w podręczniku do OPCM, a Remus nie śmiał mu przeszkodzić. Nie chciał, aby jego nowy przyjaciel powiedział, że jest niegrzeczny i za dużo mówi.

Kiedy opuścili pociąg było już ciemno i padał deszcz. Ciemnoszare chmury pokrywały niebo nad Hogsmead zasłaniając gwiazdy i księżyc, jednak Remus nie musiał go widzieć, aby wiedzieć w jakiej jest fazie. Miał jeszcze tydzień i trzy dni do kolejnej transformacji.

Stłoczeni razem pierwszoroczni stali na deszczu, podczas gdy starsi uczniowie szli pośpiesznie w stronę karet, które czekały za stacją. Remus pomyślał, że umrze ze strachu, kiedy zobaczył stworzenia, które ciągnęły powozy. Były wielkie, czarne i wyglądały jak szkielety. Pomimo tego, że tak naprawdę trudno było je nazwać końmi, były im najbliższe wyglądem. Jedno ze stworzeń potrząsnęło swoimi nietoperzowymi skrzydłami, rozpryskując wodę w powietrze i obróciło głowę, aby spojrzeć na Remusa swoimi niewidomymi, białymi oczami.

Chłopiec starał się wycofać głośno skowycząc, ale nadepnął komuś na stopę i wylądowawszy jeszcze na kimś innym, przygniótł ich obu do ziemi. Remus, opierając się na łokciach, spojrzał w zaskoczone i szeroko otwarte oczy koloru dokładnie takiego, jak chmury nad nimi. Ku swojemu przerażeniu rozpoznał Syriusza Blacka. To znaczy...

— Znowu ty!

Ktoś szarpiąc go za tył jego połatanej szaty, ściągnął go z Blacka. Remus wyrwał się z gniewnego uścisku i stanął na własnych nogach. Potter podał dłoń Blackowi, aby pomóc mu wstać.

— Masz jakiś problem? – Potter wpatrywał się w Remusa, który starał się strzepnąć błoto ze swoich szat, ale jedynie udało mu się je bardziej rozsmarować.

— J-ja tylko… - zaczął Remus.

— Zostaw go, nic mi nie jest – Black patrzył raz na Remusa, raz na Pottera. — To był wypadek, prawda?

— Tak! – powiedział Remus starając się zrekompensować. — To przez te okropne, koniowate stworzenia, które ciągną te karety. Jeden spojrzał na mnie!

— Koniowate stworzenia? – zapytał Black, kierując spojrzenia na karety, a potem powrotem na Remusa.

— Tak.

— Tam niczego nie ma, kumplu.

— Tam jest, tam! – powiedział Remus z desperacją. — Nie widzisz ich? Są chude i czarne i wszystkie mają skrzydła i okropne białe oczy!

Teraz Black, Potter i pyzaty mysio-włosy chłopiec patrzyli na niego, jakby myśleli, że jest obłąkany.

— Mówiłem wam, że jest szalony – wysyczał Potter.

— Pirwszoroczni!

Przeszkodził im największy mężczyzna, jakiego Remus kiedykolwiek widział. Kierował się on w stronę przemoczonych pierwszoroczniaków i spojrzał na nich swoimi czarnymi, błyszczącymi jak dwa żuki oczami. Jego broda była gęsta oraz splątana, po za tym nosił największy i najcięższy płaszcz, jaki Remus kiedykolwiek widział.

Remus nie odważył się cofnąć, starał się też nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego. Zastawiał się, czy rzeczywiście nie wpadał w szaleństwo. Być może to był kolejny powód, dla którego ojciec go zamknął. Być może widział rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nie było.

— Cholera! – Głos Pottera był jednoczenie zdumiony, jak i bezwstydnie głośny. — Ten facet jest wielki!

Remus westchnął z ulgą i dołączył do reszty pierwszorocznych, cofając się o krok.

— Nie bójcie się! – ryknął gigantyczny mężczyzna. – Jestem Rubeus Hagrid, strażnik kluczy i gajowy w Hogwarcie. Pirszoroczni muszą przepłynąć jezioro, aby dostać się do szkoły. Do łodzi! Dalej! Po czterech do łódki, ani jednego więcej!

Remus rozejrzał się wokół szukając Snape'a, mając nadzieję, że wejdzie na pokład łódki ze swoim nowym przyjacielem, ale chłopca nie było nigdzie widać. Remus biegał wzdłuż brzegu jeziora przeszukując każdą łódkę, aż zauważył Snape'a już siedzącego z trzema innymi uczniami. Spojrzał na niego z uczuciem zdrady i rezygnacji w tym samym czasie. Zresztą, jeśli jego własny ojciec go nie lubił, dlaczego powinien go lubić obcy, którego dopiero co spotkał? Snape, który wydawał się starać onieśmielić jezioro swoim spojrzeniem, nawet go nie zauważył.

— Tak szybko straciłeś przyjaciela?

Remus obrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z Potterem, Blackiem i pyzatym chłopcem, którzy siedzieli w pobliskiej łódce. Remus był szczęśliwy, że był przyzwyczajony do powstrzymywania silnych emocji. Robił to przez cały czas przy swoim ojcu, aby uniknąć kary. Jego twarz była całkowicie pusta, kiedy obrócił się, aby znów spojrzeć na Snape'a.

— Dalej! Do środka. Łodzie zaraz wypływają!

Zanim Remus miał szansę zareagować, poczuł, że para wielkich dłoni chwyta go za pachy i kładzie koło pyzatego chłopca.

— Kto powiedział, że możesz płynąć z nami w łódce? – zapytał Potter.

Remus nie potrafił zmusić się do odpowiedzi. Zgarbił się na swoim siedzeniu, starając się uniknąć ich oczu. Łódka zaczęła płynąć, jakby z własnej woli. Remus patrzył na jezioro, na którego taflę kapał deszcz, kiedy pozostałych trzech chłopców pochyliło się ku sobie i zaczęło rozmawiać tak cicho, aby nie był w stanie ich podsłuchać.

Kiedy Hogwart wyłonił się zza horyzontu, Remus wstrzymał oddech. Jego zły humor wydawał się znikać, kiedy wpatrywał się w widok przed sobą. Zamek i jego tereny były rozsiane w szkockim krajobrazie. Strzeliste wieże wystawały w stronę nieba, a świecące, złote okna migotały na tle murów. Wyglądał jak zamek z bajek, który mokry od deszczu deszczu połyskiwał.

Widok zniknął na chwilę, kiedy łódki przepływały przez tunel, który prowadził do podziemnej przystani. Kiedy wreszcie przez niego przepłynęli, Hogwart znów pojawił się w całej swojej okazałości. Remus wychodząc z łódki był tak sparaliżowany widokiem, że nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku od zamku.

Największą rzeczą, którą dotychczas widział, był las za ich domem. Był również w Londynie i na Ulicy Pokątnej, ale widział tylko ich mały kawałek – jeden sklep na raz i trochę krętych uliczek. Las był większy, ale ostatni raz w nim był ze swoją matką podczas jednej z nocnych eskapad, kiedy miał sześć lat. Wyczuwał przestrzeń, która go otaczała, ale nigdy nie przyjrzał się drzewom, które znikały w ciemności.

Hogwart był inny. Sprawiał wrażenie wzniosłości, majestatyczności, tajemnicy, iluzjonistyczności i wielu innych wielkich, imponujących słów, które Remus pamiętał z książek swojego ojca, wykradzionynch z jego gabinetu.

— Chodźcie, pierwszoroczni! – Hagrid przegonił ściśniętych uczniów w kierunku głównej bramy, gdzie czekała na nich wysoka, czarnowłosa czarownica ze surowym wyrazem twarzy ubrana w oficjalną czerń.

— Jestem profesor McGonagall – powiedziała ze beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. – Jeśli podążycie za mną, rozpoczniemy Ceremonię Przydziału.

Pierwszoroczni poszli za nią do Wielkiej Sali. Szaty Remusa były używane i za duże na niego. Dodatkowo woda, która na niego napadała obciążała je, co zdawało się sprawić, że szaty były jeszcze dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. Kiedy zobaczył Wielką Salę był tak oczarowany widokiem, że potknął się o rąbek szaty i zatoczył się na plecy dziewczyny z kapiącymi rudymi włosami, która obróciła się i złapała go za ramię.

— Przepraszam – wymamrotał Remus, przezornie starając się, aby jego twarz był pusta. Dlaczego nie mógł się zachowywać normalnie jak wszyscy? „Bo nie jesteś normalny" wytknął mu głos w głowie. „Jesteś potworem, pamiętaj. Nie jesteś nawet człowiekiem".

— W porządku – powiedziała miło, wpatrując się w niego żywo-zielonymi oczami. — Spójrz na sufit!

Kiedy uwolniła jego ramię, podniósł z powrotem głowę i znów prawie się potknął. To niesamowite! Chmury burzowe niespokojnie krążyły nad nimi, kapiąc deszczem, który znikał, zanim nawet dotarł do połowy odległości między sufitem a podłogą. Świece pływały pod chmurami, jak dodatkowe gwiazdy, oświetlając pomieszczenie złotą poświatą.

— Podejdźcie, pierwszoroczni – powiedziała McGonagall, poganiając zagapionych uczniów, aby przeszli na przód sali.

Tam na podeście stał trójnożny stołek, na którym leżała połatana tiara. Kiedy pierwszoroczni utworzyli przed nią niechlujny i kapiący szereg, Remus po kryjomu rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali. Były tam cztery długie stoły, przy których tłoczyli się uczniowie w różnym wieku. Przy każdym stole wisiał sztandar danego domu. Wąż Slytherinu, kruk Ravenclawu, borsuk Hufflepuffu i lew Gryffindoru.

Remus poczuł, że drży z nerwów. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tylu ludzi w jednym miejscu. Pamiętał, że czytał o Tiarze Przydziału w Historii Hogwartu. Czy jest w stanie usiąść na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi i ją założyć? Co jeśli zemdleje ze strachu?

— Prewitt, Fabian.

Głos Porfesor McGonagall nagle odbił się echem po Wielkiej Sali i pierwszy chłopiec z szeregu niezgrabnie usiadł na stołku i wcisnął tiarę na głowę.

Rozcięcie na tiarze otworzyło się i głos zawołał:

— Ravenclaw!

Stół Ravenclawu zaczął wiwatować i chłopiec szybko do niech dołączył, cały się czerwieniąc.

— Parkinson, Adora.

— Slytherin!

— Smith, Jennifer.

— Hufflepuff!

Remus poczuł, jak jego serce przyśpiesza, kiedy szereg robił się coraz krótszy.

— Potter, James.

Patrzył z zaciśniętym żołądkiem, jak chłopiec pomału podszedł do stołka, widocznie całkowicie nie przestraszony. Wcisnął tiarę na głowę i jak tylko dotknęła ona jego rozczochranych kosmyków słowo „Gruffindor!" odbiło się echem po Wielkiej Sali.

— Black, Syriusz.

Przy stole Slytherinu zapanowało poruszenie, kiedy Black skierował się w stronę stołka i włożył tiarę na głowę. Zaległa długa cisza, a oczy Blacka były zaciśnięte, jakby bardzo mocno myślał. W końcu, tiara poruszyła się i ogłosiła:

— Gryffindor!

Westchnienia zdziwienia dobiegały ze wszystkich stron pomieszczenia i przez chwilę Black siedział, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Remus spojrzał w stronę stołu Slytherinu, gdzie wielu jego członków posyłało mordercze spojrzenia w stronę chłopca, a przy stole Gryffindoru wszyscy wydawali się zbyt zaszokowani, aby nawet wiwatować.

Nagle, mała, dość przemoczona postać z rozczochranymi włosami wstała zza stołu Gryffindoru i weszła na ławkę.

— Hurra! Dalej Syriuszu – wykrzyczał Potter, całkowicie pewny siebie i niezażenowany. — Wiedziałem, że ci się uda, kumplu!

Jakby wyrywając się spod jakiegoś czaru, na twarzy Blacka pojawił się szeroki, triumfalny uśmiech, kiedy pomału podszedł do stołu Gryffindoru, przy którym zaczęto wiwatować, a wiele siedzących tam osób posyłało wulgarne gesty w stronę Ślizgonów.

— Cisza! – zawołała Profesor McGonagall. — Im szybciej skończy się ceremonia, tym szybciej będziecie mogli jeść.

Sala od razu zamilkła.

— Pettigrew, Peter.

— Gryffindor! – rozległo się po dłuższej chwili.

Dumni Black i Potter wiwatowali głośno, a pyzaty chłopiec z łódki dołączył do nich, promieniejąc dumą.

Po kilku osobach, profesor zawołała:

— Snape, Severus.

Tiara ledwie dotknęła tłustych włosów zanim ogłosiła:

— Slytherin!

Remus poczuł, że boli go serce. Gdzie, na Merlina, teraz go przydzieli? Czy w ogóle gdzieś go przydzieli? Co jeśli usiądzie, a rozcięcie się otworzy i zawoła: „Wilkołak!"? Czuł, że maska spokoju na jego twarzy, zaczyna pomału znikać.

Teraz została tylko rudowłosa dziewczyna przed nim.

— Evans, Lily!

— Gryffindor!

Lily uśmiechnęła się zadowolona i podskakując, podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru, przy którym następnie usiadła.

— Lupin, Remus!

Czuł, jakby jego serce miało się wydrzeć z jego żeber, kiedy ostrożnie podszedł do stołka. Potknął się o rąbek szaty, trochę się zataczając i usłyszał za sobą chichot uczniów.

Usiadł i włożył tiarę na głowę, czując się niezwykle nieszczęśliwy.

— Proszę, proszę – powiedział głos w jego głowie. — Mały wilk. Jakie niezwykłe.

"Przepraszam!" pomyślał Remus z desperacją. „Nie mów nikomu!"

— Jestem tutaj tylko po to, aby cię przydzielić – powiedział głos, brzmiąc spokojnie i beznamiętnie. — Gdzie chcesz być?

"Hufflepuff!" błagał Remus cicho.

— Hufflepuff? – Tiara zabrzmiała na zdziwioną. — Sądzę, że w ogóle nie pasujesz do Hufflepuffu. Ani do Slytherinu. Nie masz dość przebiegłości, aby się wpasować w dom węża. Nie pomogą w tym również uprzedzenia, których tam doświadczysz. Ravenclaw – cóż. To jest możliwość, ale boję się, że będą zbyt bystrzy i szybko odkryją twój sekret. Zobaczmy. Jesteś dzielny. Jesteś miły i lojalny, chociaż nie miałeś okazji, aby się o tym przekonać. Tyle odwagi. Widzę to. Wiele odwagi wymagało, abyś tutaj przyszedł. Myślę, że najlepsze szanse da ci Gryffindor.

"Nie Gryffindor" pomyślał Remus, jego serce stanęło. "Nie z nimi!"

— Gryffindor – ogłosiła tiara i Remus poczuł, jak jego serce dosłownie spada i osiada w jego żołądku, który wił się ze strachu.

Pomału ściągnął tiarę i powlókł się do stołu Gryffindoru, całkowicie nieświadomy aplauzu swojego nowego domu. Wślizgnął się na krzesło na końcu stołu, gdzie siedzieli wszyscy pierwszoroczni. Zobaczył Pottera, Blacka i Pettigrewa, którzy patrzyli się na niego zaszokowani.

— Umieściła cię w Gryffindorze? – zapytał niedowierzająco Black.

— Ale ty jesteś świrnięty! – wodniste, niebieskie oczy Pettigrewa były szeroko otwarte.

Potter nie powiedział nic. Nachmurzony wpatrywał się w pusty talerz, ignorując Remusa, który patrzył się w wypolerowany drewniany stół, kiedy reszta uczniów była przydzielana. Wykorzystywał całe swoje zdolności aktorskie, aby utrzymać na swojej twarzy spokój i neutralność, kiedy wszystko, czego pragnął był płacz.


	6. Narodziny przyjaźni i wrogości

**Rozdział 6**

 _Narodziny przyjaźni i wrogości_

 _Przyjaźń nie jest wspaniała z powodu pomocnej dłoni,_

 _życzliwego uśmiechu, czy radości, które daje czyjeś towarzystwo;_

 _chodzi o duchowe natchnienie odczuwane przez człowieka,_

 _który odkrył, że ktoś w niego wierzy_

 _i ufa mu na tyle, aby powierzyć mu swoją przyjaźń._

 _-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

SYRIUSZ:

Najszczęśliwszym momentem w życiu Syriusza była chwila, w której James Potter wstał na swojej ławce i wiwatował dla niego. Syriusz błagał Tiarę, aby przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru. Jednak kiedy słowa wyszły z rozcięcia na kapeluszu i zobaczył pełne nienawiści spojrzenia Ślizgonów, a Gryfoni byli milczący i zaszokowani, zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił straszny błąd.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie wstać i krzyknąć: "To pomyłka, powinienem być w Slytherinie", ale nie był w stanie ruszyć nawet mięśniem w tej okropnej ciszy, która wypełniała Wielką Salę, po początkowych westchnięciach i szeptach.

Wtedy James stanął na ławce i jego młody głos odbił się echem po całej Wielkiej Sali:

— Hurrra! Dalej, Syriusz! Wiedziałem, że ci się uda, kumplu! 

Wtedy nagle nic nie było już błędem. Zrobił odważną rzecz, nie głupią… James, który go nie znał nawet jeden cały dzień, stanął w jego obronie – dosłownie – pomimo tego, że mogło to oznaczać dla nich obu ostracyzm całej szkoły. To była najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zrobił dla Syriusza, nie chcąc niczego w zamian.

To był szlachetny, impulsywny, bezmyślny i całkowicie gryfoński gest przyjaźni. Było to coś, co zrobiłby Syriusz, gdyby był w takiej samej sytuacji.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, że promienieje szczęściem. Skierował się w stronę Jamesa, a stół Gryffindoru wybuchnął okrzykami radości i szyderstwa (w kierunku Ślizgonów). Kiedy usiadł, James poklepał go z radością po plecach.

— Dobrze się stało – powiedział rozczochrany chłopiec, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Nie chciałbym robić sobie tyle trudu, aby się zaprzyjaźnić, tylko po to, abyś stał się cholernym Ślizgonem.

— Robić sobie tyle trudu? – zapytał Syriusz, podnosząc brwi. — Gdybyś nie wiedział, powinieneś być zaszczycony mogąc się przyjaźnić z dziedzicem szlachetnego i starożytnego roku Blacków.

— Raczej wkrótce-byłym-dziedzicem obślizgłego i Ślizgońskiego roku Blacków – powiedział James. Uniknął pięści Syriusza, a przy stole Gryffindoru znów wybuchły wiwaty i zobaczyli Petera Pettigrewa idącego w stronę ich stołu.

— Dobra robota, kumplu! – powiedział Syriusz. – Wiedziałem, że nie możesz być na złej drodze. Wiem, że gdzieś wewnątrz ciebie ukryty jest gryfoński kawalarz!

James nagrodził Petera tym samym radosnym uderzeniem w plecy, którym obdarzył Syriusza, sprawiając, że nos małego chłopca uderzył w stół dość boleśnie, ale ciągle nie będąc w stanie zetrzeć mu z ust szerokiego, dumnego uśmiechu.

— To jest świetne! – powiedział James, a jego oczy błyszczały. — Będziemy najsławniejszymi kawalarzami w całej szkole! Będziemy w Historii Hogwartu, a bardowie będą pisać piosenki o nas. Będą po nas nazywać dzieci! Będziemy…

— Hej! – przerwał Syriusz. — Spójrz, to jest ten tłustowłosy dupek z pociągu.

James zakończył swoje patetyczne bredzenie, aby znów skupić się na przydziale. Jak tylko chłopiec z tłustymi włosami i dużym nosem usiadł na stołku, rozdarcie na tiarze zaraz otworzyło się i ogłosiło:

— Slytherin!

— Jakbym był zaskoczony – powiedział Syriusz krzywiąc się z ironią. – Ten dzieciak całym sobą mówił „Ślizgon!".

Obserwowali, jak uśmiechający się z wyższością chłopiec kieruje się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów wyglądając na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.

— Severus Snape – wtrącił Peter. — Nawet jego imię brzmi złowieszczo i obślizgłe.

— Bardziej, jak Smarkerus – powiedział Syriusz i wszyscy trzej zachichotali.

— Evans, Lily – zawołała profesor McGonagall z przodu Wielkiej Sali.

Syriusz zaczął głośniej chichotać.

— Patrz, James. To twoja przyszła żona.

— Co?

— Wiem, że wy Potterowie wolicie rude. Jesteście z tego sławni. Tak cię rozpoznałem na stacji - twoja matka ma rude włosy. A po za tym także dlatego, że wyglądasz jak ptasie gniazdo.

— To nie jest moja przyszła żona! – powiedział oburzony James, patrząc na dziewczynę, która skierowała się w stronę ich stołu, kiedy tiara przydzieliła ją do Gryffindoru.

— Ta, racja – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko. — A ja pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny, ty zawsze wyglądasz czysto i schludnie, Dumbledor to tak naprawdę troll noszący dobrze umieszczoną brodę i duże szaty i…. i… - rozejrzał się wokół, szukając inspiracji. — A ten świrnięty dzieciak z pociągu trafi do Gryffindoru.

— Nie ożenię się z Evans! – powiedział James, czerwieniąc się.

— Haha! Zobaczysz! – Syriusz wskazał na niego triumfalnie palcem. — Nawet pamiętasz jej imię! Założę się o czekoladową żabę i łajnobombę, że w końcu się z nią ożenisz.

— Hej chłopaki, teraz kolej tego obłąkanego dzieciaka! – przerwał Peter.

James i Syriusz natychmiast obrócili się w stronę przodu Wielkiej Sali, kiedy McGonagall wyczytała:

— Lupin, Remus.

— Lupin? – powiedział James. — Cóż, to nawet pasuje. Świrnięty Lupin.

Chłopiec potknął się o swoje za duże, pozszywane szaty w czasie drogi do stołka, a Wielka Sala wypełniła się chichotami. Lupin zaczerwienił się, kiedy opadał na stołek i Syriusz zobaczył, jak jego duże, bursztynowe oczy omiatają salę i zatrzymują się krótko na ich małej grupce.

— Ten jeden to psychol – wymamrotał, czując się dziwnie nieswojo.

— Ta, prawda – zgodził się James.

Lupin włożył tiarę, zaciągając ją aż na twarz. Siedział bez ruchu przez dłuższy czas z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści na swoich kolanach. Syriusz nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chłopiec także kłócił się z Tiarą.

W końcu, po długiej zapierającej dech chwili, rozcięcie otwarło się i ogłosiło:

— Gryffindor!

Wszyscy trzej zamarli w szoku.

— Co? – zapytał się James.

— On jest w Gryffindorze? – dodał Peter, wyglądając na zmieszanego.

Przez chwilę Syriusz myślał, że Lupin także kłócił się, aby dostać się do Gryffindoru. Chłopiec skierował się w stronę ich stołu, jego twarz była całkowicie pusta, ale kiedy jego spojrzenie mignęło na sekundę w kierunku Syriusza, ten zauważył strapienie w jego oczach. Starał się wydostać z Gryffindoru? Syriusz nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Ale jakim cudem chłopiec w ogóle mógł pasować do Gryffindoru? Był nieśmiały, wyraźnie przestraszony i całkowicie obłąkany.

— Umieściła cię w Gryffindorze? – zapytał Syriusz, kiedy Lupin usiadł. Ten nie odpowiedział, utkwiwszy wzrok na stole koło swojego talerza.

— Ale ty jesteś świrnięty! – powiedział Peter.

Chłopiec nie poruszył się, ani nie spojrzał im w oczy.

— Dobra robota, Lupin!

Syriusz, James i Peter obrócili głowy w stronę siedzącej kilka miejsc dalej Lily Evans. Lupin zadrżał lekko i spojrzał na nią ostrożnie, jakby się bał, że wybuchnie ona śmiechem.

— Cofnij się, cofnij się – wymamrotał tak cicho, że wydawało się, że nawet on nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że mówi to na głos.

Syriusz wymienił spojrzenie z Jamesem, który wywrócił oczami i wykonał kolisty ruch koło swojej głowy, ilustrując swój pogląd na temat zdrowia psychicznego Lupina.

— Dzięki – powiedział cicho Remus do Lily, która uśmiechnęła się do niego niecierpliwie. Kiedy jej uśmiech się poszerzył, koniuszki jego ust podniosły się trochę, jakby starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie miał w tym za dużo praktyki. Być może jego usta zawiodły, ale Syriusz zauważył, że bursztynowe oczy Remusa są wypełnione czymś podobnym do szczęścia. Nie, to było bliższe uldze – jakby ktoś groził mu torturami, ale zmienił zdanie i zaoferował, że zamiast tego szybko odetnie mu głowę.

Kiedy kontynuowano przydział, Lupin skierował wzrok na swój talerz, a James dał Syriuszowi kuksańca.

— Nie sądzisz, że będzie z nami w dormitorium, co? – wyszeptał, patrząc na Lupina.

— Prawdopodobnie – odpowiedział Syriusz. — To nie jest duży rok i tylko paru chłopców zostało przydzielonych do każdego domu. Nie wiem, jak w Gryffindorze, ale słyszałem, że w Slytherinie jest zazwyczaj po dwie osoby na dormitorium. Sześciu chłopców przydzielono do Gryffindoru. Nas trzech, Lupina, dzieciaka Longbottomów i siedzącego tam Michaela Douglasa. Jeśli chcemy we trzech zostać razem, myślę, że będziemy musieli mieć czteroosobowe dormitorium.

— Mam nadzieję, że wylądujemy z pozostałymi dwoma – powiedział Peter. — Longbottom nie wydaje się zły.

— Szzzz! – wysyczała Evans. — Spójrzcie, Ceremonia się skończyła.

Skierowali swoją uwagę na przód Sali, gdzie Dumbledore powstał. Syriusz słyszał wiele o Dumbledorze od swoich rodziców. „Kochający Mugoli głupiec" mówili, i „całkowicie obłąkany". Matka Syriusza upierała się, że trzymają Dumbledora tylko w ramach przysługi za pokonanie Grindewalda lata temu.

Syriusz nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mężczyzna wyglądał trochę ekscentrycznie w ostro-fioletowej szacie z błyszczącym na niebiesko wzorem. Jednak wydawał się promieniować aurą mocy i mądrości. Jego migoczące niebieskie oczy omiotły salę zza okularów połówek, obejmując nowych uczniów. Zatrzymały się krótko na Syriuszu, a jego uśmiech wydawał się rozszerzać zza jego długiej, białej brody.

— Witam wszystkich nowych uczniów! – powiedział z gestem omiatającym i obejmującym całą Salę. — Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się cieszyć latami spędzonymi z nami w Hogwarcie. Mam kilka ogłoszeń zanim zasiądziemy do przepysznej uczty. Jestem w stanie usłyszeć burczenie w brzuchach aż tutaj, więc będę się streszczał. Zakazany Las na skraju terenów Hogwartu jest, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, zakazany. Dla wszystkich uczniów. Pan Filch stworzył nową listę zakazanych przedmiotów, która wisi na drzwiach jego gabinetu. Dobrze jeśli się z nią zaznajomicie. Jest na niej, między innymi, jak sądzę, duszące skaczące szaty, łajnobomby i zielone, kleiste kulki. Jeszcze jedna rzecz i będziecie mogli jeść! W tym roku posadzono nowe drzewo na terenie Hogwartu zwane Bijącą Wierzbą. Muszę prosić każdego z osobna, aby trzymał się z dala od tego drzewa. Jest niebezpieczne i może poważnie zranić, a nawet zabić, każdego, kto się do niego zbliży. Każdy, kto zostanie zauważony, że zbliża się do tego drzewa będzie surowo ukarany. To wszystko. Jedzcie!

Nagle stoły przed nimi zaskrzypiały pod ogromną ilością jedzenia. Syriusz czuł, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się pomimo jego woli. Było tam wszystko: pieczony indyk, ziemniaki, wołowy gulasz, warzywa, ryż, stek i zapiekanka z nerek oraz dużo, dużo więcej innych potraw. Myślał nawet, że nie z tego nie owego, zauważył tackę czekoladowych eklerek.

— Och! Jestem taki głodny! – ogłosił Peter, włączając się do jedzenia i zaczynając napełniać swój talerz aż po brzegi. — Mógłbym zjeść wszystko na tym stole.

Syriusz i James zaśmiali się i sami także zaatakowali jedzenie.

— Wiem, co masz na myśli, kumplu – powiedział James z ustami pełnymi indyka. — Nigdy nie widziałem tyle jedzenia na raz.

Kiedy uczta się skończyła, Syriusz był tak najedzony, że zwątpił, czy da radę dojść sam do dormitorium. Oparł się na ławce i zauważył, że profesor McGonagall podeszła do ich stołu.

— Panie Lupin? – zapytała, kierując swoje słowa do chłopca, który podskoczył gwałtownie i podniósł oczy znad ledwo zapełnionego talerza.

— Po uczcie dyrektor chciałby cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie. Mógłbyś ze mną pójść?

Lupin nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale na bardzo zdenerwowanego. Wygramolił się zza stołu i podążył za profesorką w kierunku głównych drzwi.

— Myślicie, że o co chodzi? – zapytał Syriusz.

— Prawdopodobnie trzeba powiedzieć Świrniętemu Lupinowi, że musi wziąć swoje lekarstwa zanim całkiem zeświruje – powiedział James, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Peter zachichotał, ale Syriusz tylko zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu, kiedy patrzył w miejsce, gdzie zniknął chłopiec.

— W porządku, panie i panowie – powiedział Dumbledor ze swojego miejsca na przedzieWielkiej Sali. — Pierwszoroczni pójdą za swoimi prefektami do dormitoriów. Dadzą wam hasło do pokojów wspólnych. Idźcie już!

Syriusz wygramoli się ze swojego miejsca i szybko podążył za Jamesem oraz Peterem w kierunku ciemnowłosej prefekt, która stała na końcu ich stołu.

— Jestem Charlotte – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do pierwszorocznych. — Chodźcie za mną. Nie oddalajcie się. Zamek jest bardzo duży i łatwo się zgubić.

Podążali za nią przez wiele korytarzy, ruchomych schodów, różnych gobelinów. Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek pozna zamek. Wydawał się taki duży.

— Zastawiam się, czy są tutaj tajemne przejścia – wysyczał James, kiedy kierowali się w kierunku ostatniej klatki schodowej prowadzącej do wieży Gryffindoru. — Moglibyśmy je odkryć i zrobić ich mapę oraz używać, aby robić kawały.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko na ten pomysł. Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby znali zamek lepiej od kogokolwiek innego. Myśl o możliwości wyskoczenia i rzucenia krępującego zaklęcia na kogoś, kto cię zirytował, a później zniknięcia bez śladu, kiedy się zaczną rozglądać, była bardzo interesująca.

Zatrzymali się, kiedy znaleźli się przed portretem bardzo grubej damy ubranej w różową sukienkę.

— Musicie podać hasło Grubej Damie, aby móc wejść do pokoju wspólnego — powiedziała im Charlotte. — Teraz brzmi ono bylica.

Portret odsunął się i pierwszy rok podążył za Charlotte przez odsłoniętą przez niego dziurę. Pokój wspólny był niesamowity. Był udekorowany w szkarłacie i złocie, wypełniony miękkimi sofami i fotelami, oraz stołami i krzesłami wzdłuż murów. Na końcu pomieszczenia był ogromny kominek i dwie pary schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów.

— Wspaniale! – powiedział Syriusz. — Moja matka znienawidziłaby to miejsce.

James zaśmiał się, klepiąc go po plecach.

— Zapomnij o niej. Nie będziesz musiał jej oglądać przez wieki.

— Dormitorium dla chłopców jest w tamtą stronę – powiedziała Charlotte, wskazując jedne z par schodów. — Jeżeli pójdziecie za Simonem, pokaże wam. Dziewczyny chodźcie za mną.

Chłopcy weszli po schodach za nowym prefektem.

— Zobaczmy – powiedział Simon, czytając kawałek pergaminu w swojej dłoni. — Longbottom i Douglas tutaj – wskazał drzwi — reszta tutaj.

Spojrzał na nich i zmarszczył brwi.

— Brakuje jednego. Gdzie on jest?

— Rozmawia z dyrektorem – powiedział James posępnym głosem.

— Och, racja. Cóż, zadomówcie się. Muszę porozmawiać z Charlotte.

Chłopcy weszli do dormitorium. James skrzywił się.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dzielimy pokój ze Świrniętym Lupinem.

— Wiem – powiedział Syriusz. — Ale to nie znaczy, że musimy się z nim przyjaźnić.

— Dobrze, bo nie zamierzam.

Znaleźli swoje kufry już umieszczone przy swoich łóżkach. Syriusz miał miejsce koło Jamesa. Dokładnie naprzeciwko Lupina, a Peter naprzeciwko Jamesa. Syriusz opadł na swoje łóżko, wykończony.

— Jestem taki zmęczony – ziewnął. — Mógłbym zasnąć w tej chwili.

— Ja też – powiedział Peter ze swojego łóżka. — Myślę, że musiałem złapać jakiegoś wirusa pokarmowego, ponieważ niedobrze mi.

— Och, i to nie ma nic wspólnego z faktem, że byłeś w stanie opróżnić talerz z trzech steków i zapiekanek z nerek, pięciu pieczonych ziemniaków, miski gulaszu, talerza marchewek i całego półmiska indyka? – zapytał James.

— Oczywiście, że nie! – powiedział Peter, chwytając się za brzuch. — Jeśli jedzenie by nie zniknęło, ciągle bym jadł.

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

— Dobrze, że tak się stało. Inaczej wybuchłbyś i zdrapywali by twoje szczątki z murów przez miesiące.

— Niezłe – powiedział James krzywiąc się.

— Ale prawdziwe.

— To wirus pokarmowy, mówię wam! – powiedział Peter. — Najprawdopodobniej umieram na jakąś okropną chorobę, a wy jedyne co potraficie zrobić to winić jedzenie. Co jeśli Ślizgoni starali się mnie otruć?

— Widziałeś, jak szczęśliwy był ten tłustowłosy dzieciak, że jest w Slytherinie? – zapytał Syriusz krzywiąc się. — Jakby ktoś chciałby tam być.

— Ta. Przydałby mu się szampon – zgodził się James. — Byłem szczęśliwy, że nie musiałem zakładać tiary po nim. Fuj!

— Może będzie wyglądać lepiej w zielonym. Wiesz. Pasuje do szlamu — Syriusz nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko, otworzył kufer i przekopał się przez zawartość. — Myślę, że jeden z moich Zmieniających Kolor Włosów Toffi może w tym pomóc.

— Och! – James i Peter podeszli szybko do kufra Syriusza, a wszystkie śmiertelne choroby zostały zapomniane.

Minęło trochę czasu, a podłoga wyścieliła się produktami do kawałów i kawałkami pergaminu z zarysami pomysłów na psikusy. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a chłopcy obrócili się, aby zobaczyć stojącego w nich Lupina. Spojrzał na nich niepewnie i przemknął do swojego łóżka. Jego kufer, jak zauważył Syriusz, był porysowany, wyblakły i wyglądał, jakby miał ze sto lat.

— Nie myśl, że jeśli mieszkasz z nami, zostaniemy twoimi przyjaciółmi, Świrnięty Lupinie — powiedział James, marszcząc brwi w stronę chłopca. — Gdzie byłeś, tak w ogóle?

— U d-dyrektora – powiedział chłopiec, siedząc na krawędzi swojego łóżka i patrząc na swoje dłonie. — Moja m-matka jest chora, więc będę musiał wyjeżdżać na kilka dni od czasu do czasu, aby się z nią zobaczyć. Mówił mi tylko, kiedy planujemy te wyjazdy.

— Och… - James zaczął wyglądać na trochę winnego. Syriusz nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył jak mały wydaje się Lupin, garbiący się na krawędzi łóżka. Mimo, że jego szaty były kilka rozmiarów za duże, Syriusz mógł zauważyć, jaki jest chudy i blady. Lupin wstał i otworzył swój kufer, wyciągając piżamę i kierując się do łazienki. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim.

— Może powinieneś mu trochę odpuścić? – cicho zasugerował Syriusz. — Nie musimy się z nim przyjaźnić, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że jest szalony. Zostawmy go w spokoju.

James wyglądał na bardzo niepewnego.

— Mimo wszystko śmiał się z mojej matki.

— Jest psychiczny. Merlin jedynie wie, czemu się śmiał. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie śmiał się z niej. Może myślał o swojej mamie i śmiał się, aby nie płakać, ponieważ ona nie mogła go odprowadzić.

James westchnął.

— Tak podejrzewam. W porządku, odpuszczę mu. Tak długo, jak nie będziemy musieli się z nim przyjaźnić.

— Przyjaźnić? – zaśmiał się Syriusz. — Jeśli bylibyśmy jego przyjaciółmi, nikt nie chciałby się przyjaźnić z nami. Jest całkowicie świrnięty.

— Dokładnie – powiedział James z satysfakcją.

Ignorowali Lupina, kiedy przemknął się z powrotem do pokoju ubrany w długą piżamę. Wdrapał się na łóżko i zaciągnął zasłony za sobą.

Syriusz ziewnął.

— Chyba walnę w kimono – powiedział. — Jutro zaczynają się zajęcia, a ja jestem całkowicie wykończony.

— Ta – zgodził się Peter. Razem z Jamesem pomogli Syriuszowi schować jego rzeczy z powrotem do kufra. — Jestem ciekawy co będziemy mieli jutro.

Później, kiedy Syriusz leżał wpatrując się w ciemny baldachim nad nim, zastanawiał się, co jego matka powiedziałaby, gdyby usłyszała do jakiego domu się dostał. Nagle poczuł się samotny. Wszystko co teraz miał to James, Peter oraz może Rugulus, nawet jeśli tylko w tajemnicy. Co zrobi, kiedy jego rodzina naprawdę go wydziedziczy?

Wydawało się, że nie ma na to odpowiedzi i stopniowo ogarnął go niespokojny sen.


	7. Gromadzenie magii

**Rozdział 7**

 _Gromadzenie magii_

„ _Chciałbym móc się z tobą podzielić swoim prawdziwym „ja", nie maską, która zakrywa moje wnętrze, ukrywając mnie przed twoimi oczami"._

 _Peter Rosen_

REMUS:

Remus pierwszego dnia szkoły obudził się bardzo wcześnie tak, aby móc wejść i wyjść spod prysznica zanim jego współlokatorzy wstaną z łóżka. Definitywnie nie chciał, aby którykolwiek z nich widział jego zmaltretowane i pokryte bliznami ciało.

Grzebał w swoim kufrze najciszej, jak tylko potrafił, szukając ubrań i przyborów toaletowych, a następnie wyślizgnął się szybko zza kotary. Kiedy przemknął do łazienki, zauważył, że wspaniałości Hogwartu zamiast pomału blaknąć, rozpalały się nowym blaskiem. Pomieszczenie łazienki było ogromne – większe niż cały domek Lupina. Widział błyszczący szary kamień i biały marmur.

Remus wszedł do jednej z kabin prysznicowych i zaciągnął za sobą zasłonkę. Rozebrał się, wieszając piżamę na haku na ścianie razem ze swoją szatą, a następnie wszedł pod prysznic i sięgnął po kurek.

Ból był nagły i potworny. Od razu go rozpoznał – kurek był wykonany ze srebra. Spojrzał na dół na swoją dłoń, która, nawet po tak krótkim kontakcie ze srebrem, była czerwona i pokryta pęcherzami. Był głupi. Dlaczego nie był uważniejszy? Takie potknięcie w towarzystwie mogłoby sprawić, że jego sekret zostałby odkryty. Mógł być wdzięczny, że sztućce, których używał wczoraj wieczorem były najwyraźniej z czystej stali.

Swoją zdrową ręką podniósł ostrożnie myjkę i użył jej, aby przekręcić kurek. Wypłynęła ciepła i przyjemna woda. Remus umył się nieporadnymi rękoma, starając się ignorować piekący ból. Ubrał się szybko i wrócił do dormitorium, akurat wtedy, kiedy Potter kierował się do łazienki, wyglądając na zaspanego i niechlujnego. Z widocznym entuzjazmem uśmiechnął się drwiąco do wilkołaka.

Remus westchnął i podszedł do łóżka. Schował piżamę i zaczął grzebać w swoim kufrze w puszkowaniu eliksirów leczniczych. Wyciągnął buteleczkę z miksturą, która pomoże mu na oparzenie srebrem, i z drobnym problemem odkręcił wieko. Była w połowie pusta. Kiedy jego ojciec usłyszał o jego liście z Hogwartu, był bardziej liberalny w karaniu niż zazwyczaj. Ciało Remusa było nadal pokryte małymi, okrągłymi śladami po oparzeniach w miejscach, gdzie John Lupin przyciskał srebrną łyżeczkę do jego skóry.

„Była dobra strona bycia w Hogwarcie" pomyślał, kiedy zaczął nacierać maść w dłoń i palce. Nawet jeśli nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, wątpił, aby ktokolwiek zranił go fizycznie, tak jak robił to jego własny ojciec. Nawet jeśli go pobiją, było to lepsze niż okropne pieczenie wywołane srebrem przyłożonym do jego ciała.

— Co ci się stało w rękę?

Remus podskoczył i spojrzał w kierunku głosu, aby zobaczyć Syriusza Blacka stojącego koło jego łóżka i patrzącego na niego z ciekawością.

— Eee… Poparzyłem się. Wodą. Była gorąca.

„Głupi, idiota. Kiedy nauczysz się myśleć? Pozwoliłeś mu zobaczyć…"

— Och.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Black otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł Potter.

— Dzień dobry, kumplu! – powiedział, zauważając Blacka. Wyglądał o wiele weselej po prysznicu. — Weź prysznic. Woda jest gorąca, ale słyszałem, że szybko może jej nie być.

Remus widział, jak szare oczy Blacka kierują się jeszcze raz na jego poparzoną rękę, którą zacisnął w pięść, mimo że sprawiło mu to ból. Wtedy większy chłopiec wzruszył ramionami, obrócił się do Pottera i rzucił mu ponure spojrzenie.

— Czy musisz być tak obrzydliwie wesoły tak wczesnym rankiem? – narzekał. — To sprawia, że czuję się chory i zrzędliwy.

Potter zaśmiał się niespeszony.

— Mówisz jak moja matka. Jeśli się pośpieszysz to poczekam na ciebie i pójdziemy do Wielkiej Sali razem.

Syriusz jęknął i zmarszczył nos.

— W porządku. Obudź Petera, ok? Nawet się jeszcze nie poruszył.

Remus spakował swoje rzeczy upewniając się, że kufer jest zamknięty. Potem wymknął się z pokoju niezauważony przez któregokolwiek z chłopców.

Kiedy przyszedł, Wielka Sala była już wypełniona szumem rozmów. Remus wślizgnął się na ławkę na końcu stołu Gryffindoru i spojrzał z obawą na półmiski pełne jedzenia ze śniadaniem. Sztućce może i były zrobione z nierdzewnej stali, ale talerze, na których leżało jedzenie, stanowczo były ze srebra. Mógł czuć ich ciepło, kiedy pomachał dłonią kilka cali nad najbliższym półmiskiem parówek.

Spojrzał wzdłuż stołu na swoich kolegów Gryfonów. Nawet ci, którzy wyglądali na tak zadowolonych z porannego wstawania jak Black, wydawali się jeść tyle ile cała armia. Remusa mdliło na samą myśl, że mógłby tyle zjeść. Jego ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał mu na więcej niż kawałek tosta na śniadanie i nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, w jaki sposób miał dopasować się do wszystkich.

Wyciągnął rękę i ze srebrnego półmiska, który leżał naprzeciwko niego, ostrożnie zabrał tosta i zaczął go smarować masłem.

— Remus Lupin?

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Charlotte, Gryfonkę prefekt z szóstego roku, patrzącą na niego z góry.

— Tak?

— Twój plan lekcji.

Podała mu kawałek pergaminu i skierowała się do rudowłosej Lily Evans. Spojrzał na swój plan lekcji i jego serce przyśpieszyło z podekscytowania. W końcu będzie się uczył prawdziwej magii. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy machnie na coś swoją różdżką i dostanie to, co sobie wymarzy. Zastanawiał się, co powiedziałaby jego matka, gdyby zobaczyła go teraz, siedzącego sobie przy stole Gryffindoru jak prawdziwa osoba, czytająca plan lekcji, jak normalny czarodziejski uczeń. „Który musi unikać dotykania półmiska z tostami w obawie przed oparzeniem" zauważyła jego okrutna część. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, aby dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać.

Śniadanie się już prawie skończyło, kiedy pojawili się jego współlokatorzy. Pierwszy radośnie kroczył Potter, jak zwykle cały rozczochrany, za nim podążał Pettigrew, który rozglądał się po Wielkiej Sali z zainteresowaniem, ponieważ pierwszy raz widział ją w świetle dnia. Ostatni szedł Black, który wydawał się interesować tylko jedną rzeczą - powrotem do łóżka.

Remus, gdy tylko ich zauważył, wstał od stołu gotowy na pierwszą lekcję zaklęć. Naprawdę nie chciał się na nich natknąć, tak wczesnym rankiem, pierwszego dnia szkoły.

Nie miał jednak szczęścia, ponieważ Potter, gdy tylko go zobaczył, skrzywił się niezadowolony.

— Opuszczasz nas tak szybko, Świrnięty Lupinie?

Remus wzdrygnął się na to przezwisko i cofnął się odrobinę.

— James… - powiedział zaspanym głosem Syriusz — Weźmy coś do jedzenia, jestem głodny!

James spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, potem wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do stołu, najwyraźniej zapominając o Remusie, który wykorzystał ten fakt i z ulgą uciekł. Znów zauważył Charlotte, która rozmawiała z drugoklasistą przy drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali i podszedł do niej.

— Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest klasa Zaklęć? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście.

Remus, tego ranka, jako pierwszy pojawił się przed klasą Zaklęć. Stał oparty o ścianę i uczył się, czekając na resztę uczniów.

Kiedy weszli do sali, Remus starał się trzymać od Pottera i jego przyjaciół jak najdalej. Spowodowało to, że siedział mniej więcej na środku klasy razem z Frankiem Longbottomem.

Ich nauczycielem był mały mężczyzna o imieniu profesor Flitwick, który uśmiechając się do nich zaklaskał, aby zwrócić ich uwagę na siebie.

— Dzisiaj – powiedział piskliwym głosem — będziemy uczyć się zaklęcia lewitacji - _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Zademonstrował towarzyszący słowom ruch różdżką i szyszka w kształcie róży, leżąca na jego biurku, wzniosła się w powietrze. Uczniowie wyszeptali swoje uznanie i chwycili różdżki w dłonie, gotowi sami wypróbować zaklęcie.

Kiedy profesor skinął głową, klasa zabrała się do roboty. Lewa ręka Remusa ciągle bolała, kiedy trzymał różdżkę, ale niezbyt o to dbał. Myśl, że będzie w stanie wykonać to zaklęcie, sprawiała, że prawie kręciło mu się w głowie z niecierpliwości.

„A jeśli zrobisz to dobrze" powiedział głos w jego głowie, który Remus nazywał wewnętrznym huncwotem, „może będziesz w stanie szybko i brutalnie ściągnąć spodnie Potterowi. To mogłoby być zabawne".

Starał się go ignorować. Ten głos niezmiennie pakował go w kłopoty i kosztował go setki oparzeń od srebra, którymi częstował go jego ojciec. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat uświadomił sobie, że ojciec robił to, głównie dlatego, że kiedy posłuchał głosu i zrobił jakiś psikus, bardziej przypomniał swoją matkę. To ona nazwała ten głos „wewnętrznym huncwotem", kiedy pięcioletni Remus, powiedział jej, że nie chciał, aby jej eliksir eksplodował, wtedy kiedy wrzucił do niego śmiertelną, wężową trawę, ale głos kazał mu to zrobić. Śmiała się, że on, tak samo jak ona, miał wewnętrznego huncwota, który odbierał mu zdrowy rozsądek i zmuszał go do płatania psikusów.

Cokolwiek przypomniało jego ojcu o matce, sprawiało, że Remus dostawał lanie i trzy tygodniowy szlaban na wychodzenie ze swojej sypialni.

— Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Frank patrząc na Remusa z troską. Remus zamrugał i odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— Um... tak. Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ siedziałeś z podniesioną różdżką i otwartymi ustami około dziesięciu minut i nie powiedziałeś ani słowa. Myślałem, że jesteś chory, albo coś.

— Eee… och, nie – odpowiedział Remus czując, że się czerwieni.

— Nic na to nie poradzi. Jest obłąkany – wtrącił się pomocnie Black, kiedy kierował się na przód klasy po kolejną szyszkę. Pettigrew zdołał spalić dwie poprzednie na popiół stukając w nie swoją różdżką.

Remus spojrzał na niego z gniewem, a Black podniósł brwi.

— Co? Teraz temu zaprzeczasz?

— Zostaw dzieciaka w spokoju, Black – wtrącił Longbottom. — Jeśli jest szalony, to nie twoja sprawa.

— Ciekawe co byś powiedział, gdybyś to ty musiał z nim dzielić pokój przez siedem lat.

— Och, odwal się – powiedział Longbottom, podnosząc różdżkę. — Tak po za tym, myślę, że Pettigrew wypalił dziurę w twoim plecaku.

Black obrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na tył klasy, gdzie stał Pettigrew z winą wypisaną na twarzy otoczony przez kłęby czarnego dymu.

— Peter! – krzyknął. — Powiedziałem ci, abyś nic nie robił, póki nie wrócę. James, czemu go nie pilnowałeś?

— Co ja jestem? Jego matką? - odpowiedział Potter, wyglądając na raczej rozbawionego całą sytuacją.

— Chłopcy, uspokójcie się – powiedział Flitwick ze swojego miejsca.

Black skierował się do jego biurka, wziął kilka szyszek i popędził na swoje miejsce, aby uniknąć kolejnej katastrofy.

— Więc, jesteś szalony? – zapytał Frank Remusa, patrząc na niego z zainteresowanie. — Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo szalonego.

—Eee… — Remus był za bardzo zaskoczony faktem, że Frank nie wyglądał na przejętego jego psychiczną niestabilnością, aby być w stanie wymyślić, jakąś odpowiednią odpowiedź — Ja… gromadziłem magię – powiedział w chwili inspiracji spowodowanej przez jego wewnętrznego huncwota.

— Naprawdę? – odpowiedział Frank z wątpliwością w głosie. — Więc teraz możesz rzucić zaklęcie?

Remus spojrzał na szyszkę i wrócił myślami do demonstracji oraz do książki z Zaklęć, którą gorliwie czytał podczas lata przez te trzy tygodnie, w czasie których był zamknięty w swojej sypialni mieszczącej się w piwnicy. Jeśli coś sprzyjało Remusowi, to była to jego miłość do książek i wspaniała pamięć.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Jego szyszka poruszyła się, a potem drżąc wzniosła się w powietrze, poruszając się coraz stabilniej, kiedy Remus odzyskiwał pewność. Szyszka podskakiwała, wisząc nad ich głowami.

— Świetnie! – powiedział Frank. — Nauczysz mnie, jak gromadzić magię?


	8. Ukrywanie blizn

_**Rozdział 8**_

 _Ukrywanie blizn_

 _Blizny innych ludzi, powinny nas nauczyć ostrożności_

 _(św. Hieronim ze Strydonu)_

SYRIUSZ:

— Zastanawiam się, co jest z nim nie w porządku – powiedział ze zamyśleniem James, kiedy tego wieczora ich trójka rozsiadała się wygodnie przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym.

— Z kim? – zapytał Syriusz, podnosząc kawałek węgla, który leżał koło niego na dywaniku i wrzucając go do ognia.

— Ze Świrniętym Lupinem, oczywiście.

Syriusz podniósł głowę, aby podążyć za wzrokiem Jamesa. Lupin siedział sam przy stoliku niedaleko końca pokoju wspólnego i ślęczał nad podręcznikiem do transmutacji z piórem i pergaminem leżącym koło niego.

— Według mnie, wszystko z nim w porządku - powiedział Syriusz gotowy opaść z powrotem na podłogę.

— Ta, według mnie też – wtrącił Peter z fotela naprzeciwko sofy Jamesa, gdzie skulił się w małą kulkę.

— Znaczy się, zastanawiam się, czemu nie potrafi się z innymi zaprzyjaźnić – wyjaśnił James. — Widzieliśmy jak siedział ze Smarkerusem w pociągu, ale ten nie spojrzał nawet na Lupina, kiedy wchodziliśmy do łodzi. Wtedy myślałem, że być może on i Longbottomom znaleźli nić porozumienia na Zaklęciach, ponieważ widziałem, jak nawet trochę się uśmiechał, ale Longbottom przyszedł z Michaelem Douglasem na obiad i Lupin znów siedział sam.

Syriusz przechylił głowę w kierunku swojego przyjaciela i bacznie mu się przyjrzał.

— Obserwowałeś go bardzo uważnie.

— Jest w nim coś dziwnego – nalegał James.

— Tylko dlatego, że myślisz, że śmiał się z twojej mamy? – zapytał zdezorientowany Peter.

— Nie! – odpowiedział James, piorunując Petera spojrzeniem. — Mówiłem wam, że czuję, że jest z nim coś nie w porządku i jeśli będę musiał dzielić z nim pokój przez kolejne siedem lat, chcę wiedzieć co.

— Cóż, Smarkerus nie jest za przyjazny – zauważył Syriusz. — Może przez całą drogę pociągiem jedynie siedzieli i czytali.

— No cóż, ale to nadal by sprawiło, że poczuliby jakąś więź – wiesz pomiędzy dwoma molami książkowymi – powiedział James z zaciętą miną — I najwidoczniej Świrus też tak myślał. Oboje widzieliście, jak biegał wzdłuż brzegu szukając go, kiedy wsiadaliśmy do łódki. Wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, kiedy zobaczył Smarkelusa siedzącego z tymi innymi dzieciakami.

— No, ale to i tak by się nie udało – powiedział Peter. — Smarkelus został przydzielony do tej jamy żmij, gdzie należy, a my utknęłyśmy ze Świrusem.

— To nie ma znaczenia – odpowiedział James. — Nawet Snape, którego nikt nie lubi, nie chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. A co z Longbottomem?

Syriusz westchnął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że te dywagacje szybko się nie skończą.

— Hej, Longbottom! – krzyknął, machając koledze z roku, który siedząc na podłodze niedaleko wejścia do pokoju wspólnego, grał w eksplodującego durnia z Douglasem.

Longbottom spojrzał na Syriusza i podniósł brwi.

— Co?

— Chodź na chwilę.

Longbottom wyglądał na niechętnego, więc Syriusz obrócił się na brzuch i spojrzą na niego prosząco.

— Proszę! Nic nie planujemy, serio!

Longbottom ciągle wyglądał, jakby miał wątpliwości, ale wstał i podszedł do trzech przyjaciół. Syriusz nie mógł go winić za podejrzliwość. Cała ich trójka straciła już dzisiaj na eliksirach dwadzieścia punktów za wrzucenie łajno bomby do kociołka Parkinsona.

— Co? – zapytał niecierpliwie, stając nad Syriuszem.

— Widziałem, że dogadywałeś się dzisiaj z Lupinem na Zaklęciach – powiedział Syriusz.

Longbottom wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— No, i co z tego?

— Dlaczego nie jesteście przyjaciółmi? – zapytał Peter. — Zrobił ci coś?

— Co? – wykrztusił Longbottom, gapiąc się na nich. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się w zakłopotaniu. — Co masz na myśli mówiąc: „coś zrobił"?

— No cóż, najwyraźniej nie jesteście przyjaciółmi, więc zastanawialiśmy się nad tym.

Syriusz wskazał ukradkiem Lupina, który patrzył na nich podejrzliwie. Jednak Syriusz wiedział, że nie mógł ich słyszeć, ponieważ pokój wspólny szumiał od rozmów innych uczniów.

— Tylko dlatego, że rozmawialiśmy na Zaklęciach, nie znaczy, że zaraz zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – powiedział Frank. — Nie zrobił nic złego. To miły dzieciak. – Spojrzał na nich z irytacją.— Jeśli tak się o niego martwicie, czemu nie zaprosicie go do waszego małego gangu?

Przewrócił oczami i skierował się z powrotem na swoje miejsce, aby wrócić do gry w eksplodującego durnia.

— Widzisz? – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Syriusz do Jamesa. — Wszystko w porządku.

James nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Musicie chociaż przyznać, że jest z nim coś nie tak.

Syriusz westchnął i ponownie spojrzał na Lupina, który znów pochylał się nad pergaminem. Jego długie, płowe włosy zakrywały jego oczy. Policzki wyglądały na lekko zaczerwienione.

— Nie do końca – powiedział Syriusz. — Musze przyznać, że jest w nim coś dziwnego, ale nie „nie w porządku" w jakiś okropny sposób. — Zawahał się, niepewny, czy wyjawić, co widział dzisiaj rano.

— Co? – zapytał James, najwyraźniej już znając Syriusza za dobrze, aby ten ukrywał przed nim swoje emocje.

— Dzisiaj rano poparzył sobie dłoń pod prysznicem. Widziałem, jak smaruje ranę kremem na oparzenia.

James wpatrywał się w niego.

— Więc?

— To była duża butelka kremu, a była prawie pusta – Syriusz ponownie zerknął na Lupina, a potem z powrotem spojrzał w brązowe oczy Jamesa. Zniżył głos. — Podwinął trochę rękawy, aby nałożyć krem i widziałem blizny na jego nadgarstkach.

— Blizny? – zapytał James, pierwszy raz brzmiąc bardziej na zmartwionego niż złego.

— Tak. Nie przyjrzałem się za dobrze, bo kiedy mnie zauważył i podskoczył, a rękaw się odwinął na swoje miejsce, ale były tam blizny. Jedna okrągła i błyszcząca jak oparzenie, a pozostałe podłużne jak cięcia.

Przez chwilę była cisza, kiedy James i Peter trawili nową informację.

— Jak myślisz, skąd je ma? – zapytał nerwowo Peter.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Jednak myślał o swojej matce i dniu, kiedy uderzyła go w twarz tyłem swojej dłoni. Pamiętał, jak pierścień rozciął mu policzek i podczas całkowitego szoku i przerażenia, instynktownie czuł się, jak dziecko, które zranił rodzic. Zastanawiał się, czy są rodzice, którzy nie polegają na skrzatach domowych, aby wymierzać karę cielesną. Zastanawiał się, czy są rodzice, którzy nie poprzestają na małym laniu i zamykaniu na trzy dni w piwniczce w kuchni.

Znów spojrzał na Jamesa i zobaczył, jak jego policzki czerwienią się w poczuciu winy.

— Cóż, ciągle jest dziwny – powiedział.

— Nie musimy się z nim przyjaźnić – powiedział Syriusz, powtarzając to, co mówił noc wcześniej. — Jest całkiem psychiczny. Jednak może nie bez dobrego powodu.

Widział, jak James rzucił Lupinowi kolejne spojrzenie. Bardziej oceniające, niż szydercze. Płowowłosy chłopiec wydawał się, tak kulić w rogu pokoju wspólnego, że wydawało się, iż starał się stać niewidzialny.

— W porządku – powiedział James. — Nie będziemy już dla niego podli. Będziemy mili, ale się z nim nie zaprzyjaźnimy.

Później Syriusz nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego poczuł taką wielką ulgę po tych słowach. Przecież, dlaczego miałby dbać, co się stanie Świrniętemu Lupinowi?

Jednak obraz blizn na jego nadgarstkach nie chciał zniknąć z jego głowy.


	9. Pierwsze kłamstwo, pierwszy księżyc

_**Rozdział 9**_

 _Pierwsze kłamstwo, pierwszy księżyc_

" _Życie bez przyjaciół, jest jak śmierć bez świadków"._

 _Hiszpańskie przysłowie_

REMUS:

W tamtą nocą Remus drżał, leżąc w łóżku zza zasłoniętymi zasłonami. Słuchał, jak reszta chłopców wchodziła do pokoju i szykowała się do spania. Posprzeczali się, potargali, a potem Black i Potter mieli improwizowaną bitwę na poduszki. Jednak wydawało się, że starali się być cicho. Oczywiście na tyle na ile żywiołowi, jedenastoletni chłopcy są w stanie. Zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że myśleli, że śpi. Czy w taki sposób próbują „być uprzejmi"?

Remus wrócił myślami do rozmowy, którą podsłuchał dzisiejszego wieczoru. Być może w pokoju wspólnym było bardzo głośno, jednak jego czuły słuch wilkołaka wyłapał każde słowo.

Nie był pewny, co czuł. Na początku pojawił się ból i gorycz, kiedy chłopcy omawiali jego niezdolność do zawierania przyjaźni. Z jednej strony chciał uciec, albo kazać się im zamknąć, ale z drugiej desperacko chciał usłyszeć więcej o tym, co robi źle, że nie potrafi zyskać ludzkiej sympatii.

Frank powiedział, że Remus jest „miłym dzieciakiem", ale nie chce być jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Dlaczego? Co powinien zrobić, aby Frank chciał być jego przyjacielem, a nie tylko kimś z kim się dobrze bawi na Zaklęciach?

Wtedy Syriusz powiedział im o jego bliznach i Remus poczuł poniżenie, ból i zmieszanie, a później jego serce zatrzymało się z przerażenia. Siedział sparaliżowany, kiedy czuł na sobie ich zaciekawiony, przeszukujący go wzrok.

Remus chciałby wiedzieć, co myślą o jego bliznach. Czy podejrzewają skąd się wzięły? Czy myślą, że ma je z powodu swojej likantropii? Nie, raczej nie. Jakkolwiek był przerażony tą myślą, wiedział, że nie mają powodu, aby go o to podejrzewać. Nie było jeszcze pełni. Kiedy sobie to uświadomił, jego serce trochę uspokoiło się, a drżenie pomału zaczęło znikać.

Więc, co myśleli? Czy podejrzewali jego ojca? Nie byli by całkiem w błędzie. Wiele jego blizn było dziełem jego ojca, a nie wilka. Może sądzili, że zrobił je sobie sam? Czy to miał na myśli Syriusz, kiedy mówił, że Remus jest „całkowicie psychiczny"? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego mu odpuszczają? Czy dlatego, że boją się, iż mogą doprowadzić go do ostateczności i się zabije?

Jakkolwiek Remus czuł się nieszczęśliwy w swoim życiu, nigdy nie myślał o samobójstwie. Nie wiedział, czy to z powodu instynktu przetrwania wilka, czy dzięki czemuś w jego ludzkiej części. Czy był to jego wewnętrzny huncwot, który pomimo całego tego cierpienia i bólu pozostawał głęboko w jego umyśle, chichocząc z małych, życiowych żartów i obmyślał nowe plany psikusów?

Jego współlokatorzy zgasili światło i szeptali do siebie, jednak po chwili uspokoili się. Dzięki czułemu słuchowi wyraźnie słyszał ich spokojny oddech. Wcale nie czuł się zmęczony. Oparł się na łokciu i obróciłna brzuch, zastanawiając się, czy tak będzie mu wygodniej.

— … _były tam blizny. Jedna okrągła i błyszcząca jak oparzenie, a pozostałe podłużne jak cięcia._

Słowa z rozmowy wracały, aby go nawiedzać, kiedy jego umysł starał się zapaść w sen. Obrócił się na bok i wpatrywał w ciemność.

— … _musicie chociaż przyznać, że jest z nim coś nie tak…_

Skopał z siebie kołdrę, czując ciepło, jednak przykrył się znowu na wypadek, gdyby ktoś szukał go z jakiegoś powodu. Jeśli podciągnąłby piżamę podczas snu, kto wie, co jeszcze by zobaczył.

— _Nie będziemy już dla niego podli. Będziemy mili, ale się z nim nie zaprzyjaźnimy._

Dopiero wczesnym rankiem Remusa zmorzył niespokojny sen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

W ciągu kolejnego tygodnia Remus wpadł w swojego rodzaju rutynę. Gang Pottera dotrzymywał słowa. Głównie ignorowali go, ale kiedy musieli z nim rozmawiać byli uprzejmi i zdystansowani. Czasem jego zmysły budziły się i sztywniał, kiedy wyczuł, że któryś z nich się na niego patrzy, i bezgłośnie błagał go, abyodwrócił wzrok. Dlatego, że dzielił pokój z chłopcami, z czasem zaczął rozpoznawać ich zapach tak dobrze, że wiedział, iż chociaż Potter i Pettigrew też go obserwowali, robił to głównie Black. Czuł jak te czyste, szare oczy wypalają dziurę w jego karku i gorąco pragnął, aby czytanie w myślach było w wilkołaczym zestawie umiejętności.

Na tyle na ile mógł, Remus starał się trzymać od nich z daleka. Na lekcjach, kiedy było to możliwe, starał się siadać kolo Franka, a ten wydawał się nie mieć nic przeciwko, chociaż nigdy nie pokazywał chęci do bliższej przyjaźni. On i Michael Douglas zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi i woleli trzymać się razem. Czasem Remus zastanawiał się, czy Frank pozwolił mu siadać koło siebie na większość lekcji, tylko po to, aby odegrać się na gangu Pottera za ich przesłuchanie.

Potter, Black i Pettigrew ciągle nazywali go „Świrusem", ale nie mówili to tym samym złośliwym tonem co wcześniej. Było to prawie tak, jakby nazywać rudowłosego „Rudy". Ksywka spowodowana charakterystyczną cechą. Remus starał się tym nie przejmować. Wiedział, że zachowuje się dziwnie, szczególnie, kiedy otwarcie mamrocze do wilka, kiedy ten budzi się w nim, ale to był jednym sposób, aby go uspokoić.

Pomiędzy lekcjami Remus wycofywał się do biblioteki, aby zrobić zadania domowe. Odkrył, że był tam najszczęśliwszy, otoczony książkami, ucząc się tylu cudownych rzeczy, o których ojciec mówił mu, że nie będziew stanie się nauczyć. Czasem oczami wyobraźni widział niewyraźny obraz matki, siedzącej rozłożonej na podłodze salonu w ich domu, całkowicie pochłoniętej czytaniem książki o eliksirach. Ściągała wtedy swoje płowe brwi, a jej długie włosy rozlewały się wokół niej na podłodze.

Nie wiedział, skąd zna ten widok, ani nie wiedział, czy jest prawdziwy, ale odkrył, że kiedy siadał na podłodze i czytał książkę, która go interesowała, czuł się bliżej matki niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej przez te wszystkie lata. To było cudowne uczucie - ta bliskość pomieszana z buntem przeciwko ojcu.

Inni uczniowie patrzyli na niego osobliwie, kiedy siedział na podłodze. W bibliotece otoczony był stołami oraz krzesłami i wydawało im się dziwne, że wybierał podłogę. Czasem bibliotekarka Madame Pince, młoda kobieta z twarzą skrzywioną, jakby ssała cytrynę za każdym razem, kiedy uczeń miał czelność wejść na jej teren, starała się przekonać go do zajęcia krzesła, ale po kilku dniach poddała się i najwyraźniej zaakceptowała jego obecność, tak długo, póki nie blokował przejścia.

Pełnia księżyca zbliżała się nieubłaganie i Remus czuł się chory, ale także zmartwiony efektami swojej klątwy. We wieczór przed pełną siedział na końcu stołu Gryffindoru, jego szczególnie przeczulone w tej fazie księżyca zmysły zdawały się wyczuwać obecność srebrnych półmisków nawet z bezpiecznej odległości, a jego brzuch przechodziły bolesne skurcze na myśl o jedzeniu.

Po chwili wstał i wycofał się do wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie wykopał ze swojej skrzyni pelerynę i założył ją. Właśnie obracał się, aby iść do skrzydła szpitalnego, kiedy zobaczył patrzącego na niego Blacka, który stał w drzwiach prowadzących do ich dormitorium.

— Gdzie idziesz? Zaraz będzie cisza nocna.

Remus spuścił wzrok i zacisnął dłonie.

— Idę zobaczyć mamę na parę dni.

— Wyglądasz na chorego.

— Martwię się.

Nie kłamał.

Black wyglądał na niepewnego, zmarszczył brwi i przegryzł wargę, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak. W końcu oczyścił gardło i rzekł:

— Mam… eee… Mam nadzieję, że poczuje się lepiej.

— Nie poczuje się.

— Och…

Cisza stała się nie do zniesienia, więc Remus prześlizgnął się koło Blacka i wyszedł na korytarz. Popędził schodami na dół, a później przez dziurę w portrecie. Madame Pomfrey spojrzała na niego zmartwiona, kiedy wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, kochanie – powiedziała.

— Zawsze tak wyglądam przed transformacją – powiedział jej Remus. Widział, że jest zaniepokojona, ponieważ musi się nim zaopiekować, a nie robiła tego wcześniej. — Wszystko w porządku. Zazwyczaj sam się opatruję, chyba, że jest bardzo źle i nie mogę gdzieś dosięgnąć.

— Oczywiście, że nie będziesz sam tego robił — upomniała go delikatnie. — Zajmę się tobą. Przyjdę po ciebie rano.

Wyruszyli z zamku, kierując się w stronę Bijącej Wierzby. Madame Pomfrey podniosła długi kij w czasie drogi.

— Musisz nacisnąć ten sęk i drzewo znieruchomieje – powiedziała i zademonstrowała mu jak to zrobić.

Remus podążył za nią niezwykle długim i ciemnym tunelem. Okrągła, żółta kulka na czubku jej różdżki była jednym źródłem światła. Po chwili doszli do drzwi, które prowadziły do bardzo zaniedbanej, zabitej deskami chatki, która trzeszczała i skrzypiała w podmuchach wiatru.

— To Wrzeszcząca Chata – poinformowała go Madame Pomfrey. — Stoi tutaj od lat i mówi się, że jest nawiedzona. To znaczy, że nikt nie będzie dociekać, co się tu dzieje, kiedy usłyszy, jak ty…. eee… hałasujesz.

— Wyję – wtrącił Remus.

— Eee… tak.

— Mój tata rzuca zaklęcie wyciszające na mój pokój.

— Zostawia cię w pokoju? Co jeśli byś uciekł? - zapytała, wyglądając na dość zaszokowaną.

— Mój pokój jest w piwnicy. Mury są grube i nie ma żadnych okien. Nie uciekłbym.

Z jakiegoś powodu, którego Remus nie mógł zrozumieć, nie wyglądała na pocieszoną jego wyjaśnieniem. W rzeczywistości wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej wstrząśniętą.

Stare, drewniane schody wiodły do zakurzonej sypialni z poniszczonymi meblami i zjedzonym przez mole łóżkiem. Jednak znajdowała się na nim nowa pościel i Madame Pomfrey pokazała mu gestem, że może się na niej położyć. Remus czuł, że łamie go w kościach, kiedy zbliżała się pełnia. Przesunął się z zażenowaniem.

— Myślę, że powinna pani już iść – powiedział zakłopotany.

— O, tak! Oczywiście! – powiedziała Madame Pomfrey i wyglądając na podenerwowaną, wyszła z pokoju.

„Zastanawiam się, czy tu naprawdę straszy" pomyślał Remus, zdejmując ubrania, chcąc zapobiec ich rozdarciu. Wspiął się z bólem na rozklekotane krzesło i położył swoje ubranie na górze szafy. Chata była mroczna. Huczało w niej i skrzypiało, kiedy wiatr wiewał do środka. „Nawet jeśli to podejrzewam, że nic nie może być straszniejsze niż to, czym będę za kilka minut".

Dowlekł się do łóżka i wspiął się na nie. Był zadowolony, że nowa kołdra i poduszki są w kolorze gryfońskiej czerwieni. Sprawiało to, że czuł się odważniejszy. Wysoko na ścianie było małe okienko, wiec mógł patrzeć, jak księżyc zaczyna wschodzić.

Remus widział, że do tego czasu powinien przywyknąć do bólu, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie przestać krzyczeć w agonii, kiedy jego kości, dosłownie, łamały się i składały, zmuszając szkielet do przybrania innej formy. Jego skóra zdawała się jednocześnie gotować i topić oraz zmieniać, rozciągając się na nowych kończynach tak mocno, że był pewny, iż zaraz pęknie. Jego szczęka wydłużała się płonąc i łamiąc się. Czuł krew, kiedy wyrzynały mu się ostre zęby.

Krzyczał cały czas, aż w końcu krzyk zmienił się w wycie, a potem wskomlenie. Wilk przejął ster, a odtrącona, ludzka część Remusa wycofywała się w głąb jego umysłu, ukrywając się, kiedy potwór szalał ze wściekłości uwięziony w swojej nowej klatce.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obudził się, leżąc tyłem do szafy na pełnej drzazg drewnianej podłodze. Otworzył oczy i spróbował się poruszyć. Każda kończyna gwałtownie zaprotestowała, ramiona wisiały mu po bokach. Szczypały, były rozgrzane i pokute drzazgami, a także pokryte krwią i potem.

Podniósł się do półsiedzącej pozycji i spojrzał w dół, a jego serce zamarło. To była bardzo zła noc. Jego klatka piersiowa, ramiona i nogi były pogryzionei zakrwawione. Wilkowi nie spodobała się nowa klatka.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i serce zadrżało mu w piersi, kiedy zobaczył bałagan. Kołdra w gryfońskiej czerwieni leżała rozdarta na kawałki na podłodze. Każdy kawałek mebli był ugryziony i podrapany, rozklekotane krzesło, na którym stał poprzedniej nocy, leżało na podłodze całkowicie rozszarpane na kawałki. Wszystko wysmarowane było krwią, a niektóre ściany były poplamione moczem, kiedy wilk znaczył swoje terytorium, jakkolwiekby był z niego niezadowolony.

To było okropne i zawstydzające. Nie chciał, aby Madame Pomfrey przyszła i zobaczyła co zrobił z chatką, którą mu podarowano. Podnosząc się z trudnością na kolana, Remus starał się trochę oczyścić mebel. Złapał kawałek rozdartej kołdry i próbowała zetrzeć najgorsze, krwawe ślady, ale jedynie udało mu się je rozsmarować.

Nie był w stanie dosięgnąć swoich ubrań i czuł jak łzy poniżenia oraz nienawiści do siebie samego, wypełniają jego oczy. Opuścił piekące policzki, kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach.

— Na Merlina!

Oszołomiona Madame Pomfrey zatrzymała się w drzwiach. Remus widział, jak jej oczy kierują się na krwawe ślady, rozbite meble, a na końcu lądują na nim, otoczonym przez strzępy kołdry, płaczącego i nagiego.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam – zaszlochał. — Nie chciałem tego zrobić!

— Och, Remusie!

Nagle uklękła koło niego. Jej dłonie delikatnie dotykały brzegów jego ran.

— Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie. Nikt nie dba o chatę. Tylko martwiłam się o ciebie. Nigdy nie widziała niczego tak okropnego na tak małym chłopcu.

Wtedy pojawiła się jej różdżka, dotykająca zadrapań i ran, które przestały krwawić i zaczęły się pomału goić…

— Zapytałabym, czy zawsze tak to wygląda, ale widząc twoje rany, podejrzewam, że nie muszę.

— Nie zawsze – powiedział obolały Remus, pociągając nosem i dziwiąc się, że dotknęła go i nie wzdrygnęła się na widok jego sponiewieranego ciała i krwawiących ran. — W-wilkowi nie spodobała się chata. Ale przywyknie do niej. Czasami bywa gorzej. — Czuł się zażenowany i odsłonięty, kiedy skierowała różdżkę na krwawiące ugryzienia na brzuchu. — N-nie mogłem dosięgnąć swoich u-ubrań. — Wskazał na zawiniątko na górze szafy.

Madame Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Postąpiłeś rozsądnie kładąc je tam, chłopcze. _Accio_ ubrania.

Złapała przywołane ubrania, okryła jego nagie ciało peleryną i delikatnie pomogła mu wstać.

— Wydaje mi się, że to wystarczy. Wszyscy teraz śpią. Jest zbyt wcześnie.

Razem, zataczając się, przeszli przez tunel. Remus opierał większość swojego ciężaru na pielęgniarce. Najszybciej jak potrafili przeszli chwiejnym krokiem przez trawnik do szkoły, a potem do skrzydła szpitalnego. W wirze pocieszających słów, cieplej wody, eliksirów i mamrotanych zaklęć, Remus został otulony w łóżku daleko od głównej sali, czując większe ciepło i bezpieczeństwo niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zastanawiał się czy właśnie tak by to wyglądało, gdyby jego matka była obecna podczas jego transformacji.

Jeden z eliksirów musiał być eliksirem nasennym, ponieważ Remus czuł, jak jego powieki ciążą mu i opadają, wciągając go powtórnie w nieświadomość.


	10. Figowa decepcja

_**Rozdział 10**_

 _Figowa decepcja_

„ _Oczarować - wzbudzić zachwyt, fascynację; urzeczenie, fascynacja"_

 _Definicja ze Słownika Języka Polskiego_

SYRIUSZ:

Po niezręcznej rozmowie w dormitorium Syriusz nie widział Lupina przez dwa dni. W ciągu tego czasu razem z Jamesem i Peterem prawie nie zauważyli jego nieobecności. Byli zbyt zaabsorbowani nowymi przedmiotami, zaklęciami do nauczenia, odkrywaniem zamku oraz planowaniem psikusów.

W drugi poniedziałek semestru Syriusz ogłosił swoim przyjaciołom z takim trumfem, jakby był co najmniej Nicholasem Flammelem, który w końcu odkrył, jak stworzyć Kamień Filozoficzny, że OPCM jest jego ulubionym przedmiotem. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nauczyciel – bardzo młody Auror, który został zdjęty z terenu na rok z powodu zranienia nogi – był najfajniejszą osobą w szkole.

Profesor Anders miał jasne, brązowe włosy, otaczające twarz, która nigdy nie straciła swoich chłopięcych rysów. Lubił wymieniać dowcipne riposty ze swoimi uczniami, jednak kiedy James i Syriusz starali się wrzucić trochę swędzącego proszku pod szaty Snape'a, kiedy ćwiczył on zaklęcie rozbrajające, odkryli, że nauczyciel potrafi wybuchnąć w jednej chwili. Spowodowało to, że prawie czuli współczucie dla każdego mrocznego czarodzieja, który zajdzie mu za skórę.

Poza tym Syriusz lubił OPCM także dlatego, że wiedział, iż jego rodzice by tego nie zaaprobowali, a wszystko co ich oburzało, zmieniało się w cudowne w jego oczach.

Przedmiotem, który najmniej lubił, były eliksiry, które prowadził olbrzymi profesor Slughorn. Miał on brzuch tak wielki, że Syriusz powiedział Jamesowi, że nauczyciel powinien mieć własną grawitację i być może nawet kilka księżyców krążących wokół niego. Był opiekunem Slytherinu, jednak miał zaskakująco wesołe usposobienie do większości studentów, szczególnie tych, którzy mieli wpływowe rodziny albo talent do eliksirów. Z tych dwóch powodów, na ich nieszczęście, natychmiast stawiało to Syriusza i Snape'a w tej samej kategorii.

Na jednej z pełnej udręki lekcji Eliksirów, Syriusz w desperackiej próbie utracenia aprobaty nauczyciela i zostania wyrzuconym z każdej grupy, której członkiem był Severus Snape, udał, że przypadkowo upuszcza Toffi Zmieniającą Kolor Włosów niedaleko kociołka Ślizgona. Ku zachwyceniu Petera i Jamesa, Snape podniósł ją i zjadł, co spowodowało, że jego włosy wydłużyły się i zmieniły kolor na jaskrawo-jasno-zielony.

— Dlaczego dostaliśmy szlaban? – narzekał Peter, kiedy ich trójka spacerowała tego wieczoru po głównym holu po dwóch okropnych godzinach czyszczenia Izby Pamięci bez użycia różdżek. — Przecież jego włosy były w kolorze Slytherinu.

— Dokładnie! – powiedział Syriusz, kiedy usiedli z hukiem przy stole Gryffindoru i zaczęli zapełniać talerze. — W sumie, pomyślałem, że ten kolor będzie mu pasował do oczu.

— Slughorn się z tobą nie zgodził, kiedy mu to powiedziałeś — wymlaskał James z ustami pełnymi potrawki z kurczaka.

— Nie wiem dlaczego. Cokolwiek byśmy nie zrobili, wyszłoby to na dobre włosom Smarkelusa. Butelka szamponu pomogłaby mu pozbyć się tej aury tłustości, którą roztacza.

— Mimo to nie oczekiwaliśmy, że uda nam się z tego wywinąć — powiedział Peter, który pożarł już połowę swojego obiadu.

— Nie wiem, jak odkrył, że to była nasza robota – mruknął Syriusz. Spojrzał na swoje jedzenie podejrzliwie.

— Myślę, że to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że wykrzyknąłeś „frajer!", kiedy Smarkelus zjadł toffi, a potem ze śmiechu spadłeś z ławki, kiedy jego włosy zrobiły się zielone – odpowiedział James.

— Myślę, że mam figę w gulaszu – powiedział Syriusz, nie będąc w stanie zaprzeczyć komentarzowi Jamesa. Nabił na widelec kłopotliwy owoc i pomachał nim w kierunku Jamesa. — Nienawidzę fig! Dlaczego ktoś dałby figi do gulaszu?

— To nie jest figa tylko grzyb – powiedział Peter nakładający sobie już dokładkę.

— To jest figa. Przecież widzę, że to figa. Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak wygląda figa?

— Nie kłóciłbym się z Peterem na temat niczego, co jest związane z jedzeniem, stary – rzekł James, pokazując chłopca zataczając rękami duży okrąg, który insynuował, jakby Peter wyglądał jak mini Slughron.

Syriusz przyjrzał się pomarszczonej, czarnej kulce, która nabita była na jego widelec, a potem odgryzł kawałek.

— Och. To grzyb.

Peter uśmiechnął się z wyższością, ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ponieważ usta miał pełne jedzenia.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie! To wyglądało bardzo podejrzanie! To mogło być coś, co Smarkelus włożył do mojego jedzenia próbując się zemścić!

James podniósł brwi.

— To prawda! – nalegał Syriusz. — Zmylił mnie ten jego figowy wygląd!

— Czy wy, chłopcy, jesteście poważni? – zapytała Lily Evans, kiedy gwałtowna gestykulacja Syriusza spowodowała, że kawałek grzyba-wygladajacy-jak-figa zleciał z widelca i wylądował na jej talerzu.

— Nie, tylko ja – powiedział dumnie Syriusz. — Syriusz Black!

Większość Gryfonów siedzących niedaleko westchnęło na tą deklarację, a Lily ze wstrętem wygrzebała kawałek grzyba ze swojego talerza.

Kiedy obiad się skończył, chłopcy byli w wesołych humorach i szli w kierunku pokoju wspólnego w sposób, w który profesor McGonagall określała, jako zakłócający porządek publiczny.

— Zagrajmy w eksplodującego durnia — zasugerował James. — Ma ktoś talię?

— Ja mam! – powiedział Syriusz, podskakując i biegnąc do dormitorium. – Pójdę po nią!

Wpadł do pokoju i na kolanach prześlizgnął się do kufra. Kiedy tylko wyłowił stamtąd paczkę kart i zatrzasnął wieko, zauważył, że nie jest sam w pokoju. Remus Lupin leżał na łóżku zwinięty w kłębek z książką w dłoni, patrząc na Syriusza ostrożnie. Wyglądał okropnie. Jego twarz była wyciągnięta i biała, a oczy miał tak mocno podkrążone, że wyglądały, jakby ktoś go w nie uderzył.

— Wyglądasz okropnie, Świrus — powiedział mu Syriusz.

— Nic nie mogę zrobić ze swoim wyglądem. Wiń moich rodziców. To ich geny.

Lupin miał spokojny zarówno głos, jak i wyraz twarzy, ale Syriusz zauważył napięcie w jego oczach oraz to, że skulił się jeszcze bardziej, jakby starając się ochronić.

— Nie, chodzi mi o to, że wyglądasz na chorego.

— Byłem u Madame Pomfrey. Nic mi nie będzie.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego nieprzekonany. Obraz małych, cienkich i pokrytych bliznami nadgarstków pojawił się w jego umyśle. Co ciekawe poczuł przypływ gniewu, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Zanim zorientował się co robi, skoczył do przodu i wyrwał Lupinowi książkę z jego zaskoczonych dłoni.

— Hej! Oddaj to!

Lupin sięgnął gniewnie po książkę, ale Syriusz cofnął się w ostatniej chwili i mniejszy chłopiec sturlał się z łóżka, lądując na twardej podłodze. Wydał z siebie dziwny, skowyczący jęk bólu, przypominający Syriuszowi kopniętego szczeniaka. Syriusz oczekiwał, że Lupin wstanie i zaatakuje go ponownie, ale on jedynie leżał przez chwilę na podłodze, a potem opierając się na łóżku uklęknął, a następnie się na nie wspiął.

— W porządku – powiedział, a jego głos zabarwiony był zmęczeniem. — Możesz ją zatrzymać, jeśli tak ci się podoba.

Syriusz nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w podłogę, gdzie plama ciemnej czerwieni pokrywała miejsce, w które upadł Lupin. Chłopiec znów zwinął się w kłębek, obrócony tyłem do Syriusza i tak jak Syriusz oczekiwał, mógł zobaczyć ciemną plamę krwi na tyle szkolnych szat Remusa.

— Kto cię zranił?

— Wyjdź! Zatrzymaj cholerną książkę, jeśli chcesz, i wyjdź!

— Czy to był twój…

— Wyjdź! Wyjdź! WYJDŹWYJDŹWYJDŹ! — Lupin obrócił głowę i Syriusz spojrzał w parę dzikich złoto-bursztynowych oczu. Wyglądały na ogromne na jego małej twarzy i nie do końca zdrowe na umyśle, jakby należały do zwierzęcia zamkniętego przez długi czas w małej klatce.

Syriusz cofnął się, nagle czując irracjonalny strach przed małym chłopcem przed nim. Kierowało nim coś głęboko wewnątrz niego – prymitywny instynkt, który zdawał się krzyczeć: „uciekaj, uciekaj!"

Wtedy jednak Lupin odwrócił głowę i zaczął mamrotać:

— Odejdź, cofnij się, odejdź, proszę, proszę, nie teraz…

Jedyne co Syriusz mógł zobaczyć były zbyt chude plecy, trzęsące się i krwawiące przez szaty. Widok, który zdawał się nakładać na obraz w jego głowie - małych, pokrytych bliznami nadgarstków.

Z wahaniem, podszedł bliżej i położył książkę na łóżku Lupina koło jego stóp. Nawet one, jak zauważył, wydawały się kulić w sobie. Cofnął się i wymknął z pokoju.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Syriusz nie wspomniał o incydencie, ani Peterowi, ani Jamesowi, tak jak oni w ogóle nie skomentowali, że Lupin wrócił. Syriusz trzymał wspomnienia o tych wydarzeniach zamknięte w najdalszych zakamarkach umysłu, gdzie mógł je odtwarzać od nowa w spokojniejszych momentach – takich jak Historia Magii (której uczył duch, profesor Binns. James twierdził, że prawdopodobnie zanudził się na śmierć swoimi własnymi lekcjami. Binns nawet nie zauważył, że każdy z jego uczniów na koniec lekcji wylądował na swoim nosie co najmniej raz, ponieważ James spędzał wesoło czas podczas lekcji, wiążąc ludziom sznurowadła fajnym zaklęciem, które znaleźli w bibliotece).

Syriusz nie wiedział, co zrobić z tym, co widział. Z jednej strony czuł, że powinien komuś powiedzieć, z drugiej jednak, co dziwne, odczuwał to jako zdradę zaufania – nawet jeśli niczego nie obiecywał Lupinowi, ani nawet go nie lubił.

Czasem wpatrywał się w tył głowy Lupina, który siedział na przedzie klasy, wyglądając na małego, pilnego i podatnego na zranienie. Próbował wtedy wyobrazić sobie dorosłego, który łapie go i bije tak mocno, że krwawi przez swoje szaty, robiąc blizny na jego skórze, przez które chłopiec, nawet w najcieplejszą pogodę, musi nosić długie bluzy.

Kiedy o tym myślał, znów ogarniał go dziwny, palący gniew i musiał powstrzymać się od podskoczenia do Lupina i potrząśnięcia jego chudymi ramionami oraz krzyczenia na niego. Nie wiedział, co prawda, co by krzyczał. Może: „Dlaczego starasz się to ukryć? Wiem, co ci robią!", albo: „Powiedz komuś, ty głupi, szalony chłopaku! Powiedz komuś dorosłemu, abym nie musiał już o tym myśleć!"

A może po prostu: „Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi zobaczyć? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi o tym wiedzieć?"

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od obserwowania, jak Lupin chodzi spokojnie po szkole z klasy do klasy. Patrzył, jak pomaga małej Alice Richards, kiedy uderzyła się w głowę, gdy schodek zniknął spod jej prawej stopy. Podniósł jej książki i zaoferował, że zabierze ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. Syriusz nawet pewnego dnia ukrył się za półką w bibliotece i wpatrywał się w Lupina, który cicho siedział po turecku na podłodze w sekcji zaklęć, czytając książkę z wyrazem pogodnego spokoju na twarzy, którego Syriusz nie potrafił zrozumieć. Złościło go to równie mocno, jak jego blizny, cały czas chciał krzyczeć: „Nie bądź spokojny! Nie bądź szczęśliwy! Nie możesz być, kiedy jesteś bity i mały i nie masz żadnych przyjaciół! Czemu nie jesteś smutny? Czemu nie walczysz?"

James i Peter pochłonięci swoim jedenastoletnim skupieniem na samych sobie i na swoich światach zabaw, nie wydawali się zwracać uwagi na nowe zainteresowanie Syriusza „Obserwowanie Lupina". Czasem Syriusz również o tym zapominał, dołączając do nowych psikusów płatanych Ślizgonom i podpuszczaniem Snape'a z oddaniem godnym prawdziwego Gryfona. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż jego uwagę znów nie przyciągnęła płowa czupryna.

Syriusz nie wiedział, ile tygodni minęło, kiedy pewnego wieczoru podniósł głowę znad swojej gry w szachy z Peterem i zauważył Lupina, ubranego w pelerynę i kierującego się do dziury w portrecie.

— Gdzie leziesz, Świrus! – krzyknął, powodując, że chłopiec podskoczył gwałtownie i obrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Od tamtej nocy nie zamienili ze sobą nawet słowa.

— Do domu. Zobaczyć mamę.

Lupin obrócił się i pośpiesznie przeszedł przez dziurę w portrecie, zanim Syriusz mógł mu zadać kolejne pytanie.

— Czemu cię to obchodzi? – zapytał Peter.

— Nie obchodzi.

Syriusz rozproszył swojego pyzatego przyjaciela od zadawania kolejnych pytań, spokojnie ruszając się tak swoją królową, że był szach-mat.


	11. Ironia podwójnej krzywdy

_**Rozdział 11**_

 _Ironia podwójnej krzywdy_

 _Chcę sobą wreszcie być  
Zamiast się w cieniu kryć  
W swym odbiciu znaleźć swą prawdziwą twarz_

(Christina Aguilera - Reflection (From Disney's Mulan), w polskim przekładzie śpiewna przez Edytę Górniak)

REMUS:

„Nie wiem, kogo on próbuje oszukać" pomyślał Remus. Kiedy próbował skupić się na wykładzie profesora Andersa o łatwiejszych zaklęciach pojedynkowych. Czuł na plecach znane już sobie spojrzenie. "Nie, w sumie, wiem kogo. Myśli, że nabiera nieśmiałego, świrniętego i bitego jedenastolatka, a nie podstępne mroczne stworzenie, które zmienia się raz w miesiącu w zaślinionego wilka, a przez resztę czasu ma wyostrzone, zwierzęce zmysły".

Wiercił się na krześle, walcząc z naturalnym instynktem, aby obrócić się i skonfrontować z tym, co wilk wewnątrz niego postrzegał jako spojrzenie drapieżnika. Do tej pory powinien był już do tego przywyknąć. Miał z tym do czynienia już czwarty księżyc. Został tylko tydzień do Bożego Narodzenia, a Black nadal się nie poddawał.

Remus był wdzięczny tylko temu, że Black nie starał się z nim znowu porozmawiać. Gdy po swojej przemianie wrócił ze skrzydła szpitalnego, Remus czuł te szare oczy wpatrujące się w niego, szukające oznak tego, co Remus nieostrożnie mu pokazał w czasie pierwszego księżyca, który wydawał się tak dawno temu. Potrzebne mu były całe jego zdolności aktorskie i wysoki próg bólu, aby w okresie zbliżającej się lub mijającej pełni spokojnie chodzić po korytarzach, pokoju wspólnym i klasach. Wiedział, że jeśli okaże jakikolwiek ślad słabości, niepewna fasada Blacka zawali się i znów skonfrontuje się on z Remusem.

Remus wiedział, że jest dobrym aktorem. Wiedział, że może oszukać każdego swoimi historiami, których używał, aby uniknąć wykrycia. Wiedział też, że aktorstwem, może ukryć tylko tyle. Black wierzył, że ktoś w domu go krzywdzi i było to zbyt bliskie prawdy. Jeśli Black swoimi przenikliwymi szarymi oczami i bezpośrednimi, dociekliwymi pytaniami mógł wyłudzić od Remusa wstydliwą prawdę, któż wie, co jeszcze może odkryć? Pomimo swojej bezmyślności i gryfońskiej natury, część ślizgońskiego dziedzictwa Blacków była widoczna w jego czujnych oczach i sprytnych, ostrożnych ocenach.

Remus zadrżał na myśl, co Potter, Black i Pettigrew mogliby zrobić, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że dzielą pokój z wilkołakiem. W najlepszym przypadku użyją tej informacji, aby szantażować Remusa do zrobienia czegoś okropnego, w najgorszym…

Mogliby powiedzieć wszystkim. Remus zostałby wyrzucony. Praca Dumbledore'a byłaby w niebezpieczeństwie. Wilkołaki nie mogły pobierać edukacji i Remus przeczytał wystarczająco wiele książek w szkolnej bibliotece, aby wiedzieć, jakie uprzedzenia ma Czarodziejki Świat do stworzeń jego pokroju. Jeśli ministerstwo się dowie, będzie w prawdziwych kłopotach. Jego wiek mógłby być poczytany, jako okoliczność łagodząca, ale najprawdopodobniej zostanie zamknięty w jednym z rezerwatów dla wilkołaków – szczególnie, jeśli jego koledzy powiedzą, jak bardzo uważają go za szalonego. Albo zdecydują się go uśpić.To dotykało większość wilkołaków, którzy popełnili jakąś zbrodnię.

Remus czuł, że zaczyna drżeć i lepić się od potu ze strachu. Minął dopiero jeden dzień, od kiedy wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego i jego zdolności obronne były niewielkie, ponieważ walczył z bólem ran. Burza w noc pełni wzburzyła wilka i jego obrażenia były równie poważne, jak pierwszego księżyca semestru. Wilk rozgryzł imponującą ranę zaraz pod kolanem. Remus potrzebował całej swojej silnej woli, aby móc chodzić z klasy do klasy nie kulejąc.

Nagle, świadom padającego na niego cienia, Remus podniósł wzrok.

— Panie Lupin, czy jest pan z nami? – zapytał, stojący nad nim profesor Anders.

— Ja… eee…

— Przez ostanie pięć minut zadawałem panu pytanie.

Remus myślał intensywnie, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie choć mglisty pomysł, o co nauczyciel mógł go zapytać.

Nagle młody Auror schylił się trochę i przyjrzał się uważniej Remusowi. Chłopiec widział, jak jego oczy przeskakują w stronę okna, gdzie nadal było widoczne pochmurne niebo. Widział, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zrozumienie i ponownie żałował, że wszyscy nauczyciele wiedzą o jego stanie.

— Nie wygląda pan za dobrze, panie Lupin – powiedział profesor Anders, a jego chłopięca twarz zmieniła się z surowej w zmartwioną. — Być może powinien pan pójść do Madame Pomfrey?

Jedyne czego Remus pragnął, była wymówka, aby uciec z klasy przed tymi szarymi oczami, które go obserwowały. Jednak wiedział, że nie może. Wyjście teraz byłoby oznaką słabości i wiedział, że Black wyciągnąłby z tego wnioski. Pomyślał także o swojej matce i o przysiędze, którą sam sobie złożył, że będzie najlepszy w szkole i zakończy ją z ocenami, które napawałyby ją dumą. To był jeden z powodów, dla których przekonał Madame Pomfrey, aby wypuściła go tak wcześnie.

— Nie, czuję się dobrze. Tylko się zamyśliłem. Czy mógłby pan powtórzyć pytanie?

Na zmartwiony wzrok profesora odpowiedział buntowniczym spojrzeniem.

— Zapytałem, czy mógłby pan zademonstrować zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg na panu Longbottomie – powiedział Auror, wskazując Franka, który stał przy tablicy i wyglądał na oburzonego, że wybrano go na królika doświadczalnego.

— Eee... ok. Chwilka.

Remus przeszukał pamięć próbując przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie. Stracił się w swoim świecie na dłużej niż myślał, ponieważ nie pamiętał nawet demonstracji.

Na szczęście podręcznik z OPCM go zafascynował, a po za tym jego ojciec, przez większość lata trzymał Remusa zamkniętego w jego pokoju. Dlatego chłopiec miał dużo czasu, aby go przeczytać.

Wstał starając się nie krzywić z bólu, który poczuł w uszkodzonej nodze, kiedy się poruszył.

— Przepraszam, Frank.

— W porzo, stary. Gromadzenie magii – uśmiechnął się szeroko do Remusa i mrugnął.

Remus wziął głęboki wdech i rzucił zaklęcie. Nie oczekiwał, że mu się uda, ponieważ wiedział, że jest zmęczony, a jego magia będzie słaba, ale ku swojemu zdumieniu, Frank zaczął się kiwać, jakby jego nogi były zrobione ze słabej gumy.

— Wspaniale, panie Lupin! – profesor Anders szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął z wyrazem twarzy bliskiej zdumieniu. — Mam nadzieję, że zwróciliście uwagę na jego precyzyjny ruch różdżką. Nie potrzeba wiele siły, aby rzucić takie słabe zaklęcie, za to wymaga to precyzji. _Finite Incantatem_! – Frank przestał się kiwać. — Możecie obaj usiąść.

Remus usiadł z ulgą, decydując się skupić na reszcie lekcji. Kiedy klasa wychodziła na obiad, Remus wstał, aby skierować się do drzwi, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Starał się powstrzymać grymas bólu, kiedy dłoń – mimo tego, że delikatnie – nacisnęła na jego szarpaną ranę na ramieniu.

— Panie Lupin, czy mógłby pan zostać jeszcze na chwilkę?

Remus spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zauważył, że Black i Potter stoją na korytarzu z ciekawością wymalowaną na obu twarzach. Czuł, że łatwiej poradzi sobie z pytaniami Andersa niż ich. Skinął głową.

— Na co czekacie, panowie! – powiedział profesor Anders do Blacka i Pottera, zamykając drzwi. Wykonał ruch nadgarstkiem, rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające.

— Masz wścibskich przyjaciół – skomentował, kiedy siadał za biurkiem. — Usiądź.

Remus usiadł nerwowo w jednej z uczniowskich ławek na przedzie klasy.

— Nie są moimi przyjaciółmi.

— Nie? – zapytał Anders. Patrzył na Remusa ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy. — W takim razie kim są twoi przyjaciele?

Remus spuścił wzrok na ławkę.

— Ja n-nie mam przyjaciół.

— Dlaczego nie? Boisz się, że odkryją twój sekret?

Remus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Wpatrywał się w porysowany blat ławki i potrząsnął głową.

— Naprawdę?

— Ja… c-cóż, nie chcę oczywiście, aby się dowiedzieli - powiedział Remus, czerwieniąc się i kierując spojrzenie na niebo na zewnątrz – Ale, nie dlatego nie mam przyjaciół.

— Więc dlaczego?

— Nie wiem! – Remus nagle podniósł wzrok i zrozumiał, że być może ma okazję dowiedzieć się od kogoś, co źle robi. — Staram się być miły, ale oni tylko mówią, że jestem szalony i nazywają mnie Świrusem. Nawet jeśli mnie nie nienawidzą, to jedynie się nad mną litują, ponieważ nie mam żadnych przyjaciół, ale dlatego, że nie mam żadnych przyjaciół, nikt nie chce się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, bo nikt nie będzie się chciał przyjaźnić z nimi. Nie wiem, co robię źle. 

— Remusie, musisz sobie uświadomić, że z powodu swojej klątwy i rzeczy, których doświadczyłeś, postrzegasz świat całkowicie inaczej niż większość dzieci w twoim wieku. Widzisz świat prawie jak dorosły. Nie masz złudzeń, co do sprawiedliwości w życiu. Normalny jedenastolatek nie miał poważniejszych zmartwień niż to do jakiego domu trafi lub czy uda mu się dopasować do kolegów. Szybko oceniają innych i wykluczają każdego, kto wydaje się trochę różnić.

— Ale nie wiem, jak być jak oni! – Remus z frustracji uderzył pięścią w ławkę przed sobą. Blat wygiął się i rozłamał, kiedy jego pięść przeszła na wylot. — P-przepraszam – wyszeptał, czując się upokorzony. Nienawidził swojej wilkołaczej siły. To była kolejna rzecz, która go odróżniała od innych.

— Remusie, nie staraj się udawać, że jesteś jak oni – powiedział profesor Anders. Wstał i podszedł do Remusa, robiąc szybki ruch różdżką – _Reparo!_ – Biurko naprawiło się. — Black przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w ciebie – kontynuował Anders. — Dlatego myślałem, że jesteście przyjaciółmi.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

— Dzielę z nim dormitorium. Pewnego dnia zobaczył niektóre moje… blizny i tak dalej. Myślę, że myśli, że ktoś w domu mnie k-krzywdzi.

— Dlaczego tak myśli? – zapytał profesor Anders, marszcząc lekko brwi.

— W pełnie księżyca mówię im, że wracam do domu odwiedzić chorą matkę. Myślę, że łatwo zauważyć, dlaczego tak pomyślał.

W pokoju zaległa cisza i Remus wiedział, że Anders stara się coś wymyślić, aby mu pomóc, wiedząc, że bez wyjawiania jego likantropii niewiele może zrobić.

— Staram się ukryć swoje rany przed nimi – powiedział Remus. — To dlatego nie mogłem dzisiaj opuścić klasy.

— Więc nie czujesz się dobrze? A mimo to, byłeś w stanie rzucić wzorowe zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg. Całkiem nieźle, panie Lupin.

— Dziękuję.

— Rodzice byliby dumni.

— Moja mama nie żyje.

— Przykro mi. W takim razie twój ojciec.

Remus poczuł, jak znów wzbiera mu się na ten histeryczny śmiech, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać na stacji przed matką Pottera. Tym razem szybko wstał, dopóki był w stanie go opanować.

— Myślę, że pójdę teraz do skrzydła szpitalnego – wymamrotał i pośpieszył do drzwi na tyle szybko, na ile jego ranna noga mu pozwalała.

— Panie Lupin! – Ostry ton sprawił, że zawahał się i obejrzał przez swoje ramię. — Nikt nie krzywdzi cię w domu, prawda?

Remus czuł, jak serce w piersi tłucze mu się ze strachu. Ojciec by go zabił, gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział.

— Wilk, proszę pana. Wilk krzywdzi mnie, gdziekolwiek jestem.

Był zdziwiony, jak opanowany był jego głos. Obrócił się i szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zanim Anders mógł powiedzieć coś więcej. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać lekko histerycznego śmiechu, kiedy uderzyła go ironia sytuacji. Dla Blacka udawał, że jest bity, aby ukryć swoją likantropię, a dla Andersa używał swojej likantropii, aby ukryć, że jest bity.

Pośpieszył w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, nie dbając dłużej o to, aby nie kuleć. Nie chciał wracać do skrzydła szpitalnego, aby nie robić wokół siebie zamieszania. Nie zauważył, że dwaj czarnowłosi chłopcy, którzy pozostali w korytarzu, patrzą na niego z konsternacją.


	12. Obserwowanie Lupina

_**Rozdział 12**_

 _Obserwowanie Lupina_

 _Gertie – śnieżny troll_

 _Ma olbrzymi pomarańczowy nos_

 _I rozsiewa swój smród pomału_

 _Aż doprowadza ludzi do szału_

 _I zabija koty, gdziekolwiek jest_

 _(Pierwsze wersy popularnej czarodziejskiej kolędy autorstwa Moonsign)_

SYRIUSZ:

— Jak myślisz, o czym rozmawiają? – zapytał James, kiedy obaj przyciskali uszy do drzwi, starając się coś usłyszeć. — Nic nie słyszę. Nawet ruchów. Anders musiał rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające.

Syriusz spojrzał gniewnie w stronę drzwi i bez entuzjazmu kopnął w ścianę obok. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze zrobił mówiąc Jamesowi o swoich odkryciach i podejrzeniach. Drugi chłopiec w końcu zauważył, jego zainteresowanie Lupinem i Syriusz nie miał innego wyjścia.

— Może profesor Anders zauważył, że Remus nie czuje się dobrze i zdecydował się go przepytać. Może wie, że tata Lupina albo ktoś inny go bije.

James oparł się o ścianę, zamyślonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w drzwi.

— Myślę, że widzisz rzeczy, których nie ma – powiedział. – Obserwowałem go uważnie dzisiaj rano, kiedy szliśmy do klasy i nie widziałem, aby kulał.

— Nie mylę się! – warknął Syriusz. James wzdrygnął się, a Syriusz skrzywił się w skruszonym grymasie. — Widziałem krew i blizny. Co innego mogłoby to być? Po za tym, obserwowałem go uważniej od ciebie i widziałem, że nie kuleje ani nie krzywi się z bólu. Widziałem także, że nie robi tego, ponieważ chodzi bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie. Każdy krok robi z rozmysłem. Sprawia, że jego twarz jest całkowicie pusta – wiesz, tak jak tylko on potrafi.

— No cóż, ja nic nie widziałem. Po za tym, to nie może być jego tata. Jaki ojciec zrobił by coś takiego swojemu dziecku?

Syriusz westchnął i zdecydował, że nie będzie się już o to wykłócał. Za każdym razem, gdy to robił, czuł, jakby zdradzał czyjeś zaufanie i nienawidził tego uczucia.

— Po prostu pokręćmy się w pobliżu, póki nie wyjdzie – zaproponował. James westchnął, ale skinął głową, rzucając na ziemię swoją torbę z książkami i opierając się mocniej o ścianę.

Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a ze środka wyszedł Lupin. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać śmiechem, który brzmiał jakby trzymał go w sobie już od dłuższego czasu. Był to dziwny rodzaj zepsutego, czkającego rechotu, który przypominał raczej płacz. Chłopcy nie byli w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy, Lupin nawet nie spojrzał w ich kierunku, tylko obrócił się i poszedł w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Mocno kulał, a ręce przyciskał kurczowo do siebie, jakby śmiech sprawił, że zaczęły go boleć żebra.

— Cholera – wymamrotał James, patrząc za nim. — Śmiał się w taki sam sposób, jak wtedy, kiedy moja mama na stacji zapytała go, gdzie są jego rodzice.

— Ta – powiedział Syriusz. Nie dodał „A nie mówiłem", ale słowa wyraźnie wisiały w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi.

Zakłopotany James oczyścił gardło.

— Chodźmy na obiad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

— Zostaje na przerwę świąteczną – powiedział Syriusz, wskakując do pokoju wspólnego i rzucając się na kanapę koło Jamesa i Petera.

— Kto? – zapytał Peter w konsternacji.

— Lupin, oczywiście – powiedział James, przewracając oczami i w ostatniej chwili łapiąc kałamarz, który zatrząsł się niebezpiecznie, kiedy Syriusz wskoczył na kanapę. — Na czyim punkcie ma obsesję?

— Nie mam na jego punkcie obsesji! – zaprzeczył Syriusz, czując nagły gniew z powodu oskarżenia. — Po prostu myślę, że to dobrze, że zostaje tutaj, a nie jedzie do domu. – Spojrzał znacząco na Jamesa, który odwrócił wzrok, stukając końcem pióra o swoje zęby, udając, że czyta swoje wypracowanie z Zielarstwa.

— Kto dba o to, co robi Świrus? - Konsternacja Petera nie zmniejszyła się nawet o trochę. — A nawet jeśli ty o to dbasz, dlaczego nie byłoby mu lepiej w domu? W końcu i tak nie ma tu żadnych przyjaciół.

— Kto wie? Do czego używa się ropy czyrakobulw? – zapytał James, kierując rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory.

— Dlaczego mnie pytasz? – Peter skrzywił się. — Wiesz, że nigdy nic nie wiem.

— Syriusz?

— Nie wiem – powiedział Syriusz, wpatrując się w ogień. — Ma coś wspólnego z trądzikiem. Może go wywołuje. Albo leczy. Albo przenosi go na żółwie. Nie dbam o to. Zaplanujmy jakiś dobry kawał Smarkelusowi. Reg napisał mi, że mama usłyszała, że on i Malfoy zostali przyjaciółmi, pomimo tego, że Malfoy jest trzy lata od nas starszy. Cholerny lizus. Robi to tylko dlatego, że chce być w dobrych stosunkach z obślizgłym księciem Ślizgonów. — Zobaczył, że James i Peter odzyskali entuzjazm na jego pomysł i uśmiechnęli się szeroko. — I nigdy nie zgadniecie, czego się dowiedziałem – dodał.

— Czego? – zapytał James z błyszczącymi oczami.

— Kiedy patrzyłem na listę tych, którzy zostają na święta, podsłuchałem, jak jacyś szóstoklasiści rozmawiają o tym, jak dostać się do kuchni. Najwyraźniej jest tam taki obraz miski owoców i trzeba połaskotać gruszkę, aby dostać się do środka.

— Całkowicie genialne, stary! – powiedział Peter, a James skinął z entuzjazmem.

— Teraz, co do kawału…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Syriuszowi udało się uniknąć myślenia o Lupinie i jego problemie, przez całe dwa tygodnie poprzedzające święta. Lupin pomagał mu w staraniach aby o nim zapomnieć, i gdy tylko zaczęła się przerwa świąteczna, unikał ich małej grupy, na tyle na ile był w stanie. Miał zwyczaj znikać w bibliotece, jak tylko się obudził, albo wychodził na zewnątrz, nie dbając o przenikliwie zimne, szkockie wiatry.

Święta w Hogwarcie całkowicie różniły się od wszystkich innych, których chłopcy doświadczyli wcześniej. Olbrzymi mężczyzna, Hagrid, wciągnął dwie wielkie na dwanaście stóp choinki, ciągle pokryte śniegiem, które zostawiały roztopiony ślad z głównych drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. James, Syriusz i Peter naprawdę rozkoszowali się obserwowaniem woźnego, Filcha, który prawie dostał apopleksji starając się zdecydować, czy skonfrontować się z ogromny mężczyzną na temat brudu z breji i opadłych igieł, który zostawiał za sobą, czy uniknąć wczesnej i prawdopodobnie brutalnej śmierci. W końcu zdecydował się po nim posprzątać.

Kiedy drzewka były w Wielkiej Sali, kilku studentów, którzy zostali, patrzyli z zachwytem i respektem, jak są pracowicie dekorowane przez nauczycieli. Flitwick lewitował wielkie, błyszczące bombki i łańcuchy, które ozdabiały gałęzie, w taki sposób, że wszystkie cztery choinki były przystrojone w kolorach danego domu. McGonagall podniosła różdżkę i nietopiący się śnieg oraz wspaniałe, migoczące sople lodu pokryły drzewka i łukowate stropy Wielkiej Sali.

Profesor Anders zaczarował zbroje, aby fałszując i tańcząc śpiewały bożonarodzeniowe kolędy, dopóki trzecioroczny Puchon nie został znaleziony nieprzytomny w korytarzu niedaleko klasy transmutacji. Ogłuszył go stalowy łokieć w czasie szczególnie entuzjastycznego wykonywania utworu „Gertrude - Śnieżny Troll". Po tym wydarzeniu zbroje mogły tylko podskakiwać w swoich ogłuszających występach solowych.

W świątecznym duchu Syriuszowi, Jamesowi i Peterowi udało się zaczarować dużą jemiołę, która podążała za Snape'm wydając głośne, ckliwe odgłosy pocałunków. Kiedy ktoś znalazł się dwa metry od Ślizgona, zmieniały się one w gwałtowny dźwięk wymiotów. W konsekwencji dostali szlaban u Flicha, który z radością kazał im wyczyścić z korytarza ślady błota i stopionego śniegu, które zostawił Hagrid. Bez użycia różdżki.

Jakaś tajemnicza osoba zaczarowała podłogę przy Sali Transmutacji i Zaklęć oraz w głównym korytarzu w ogromną taflę lodu. Ale nie tylko. Lód wydawał się działać inaczej na różne domy. Puchoni zmuszeni byli do wywołujących mdłości, szybkich piruetów za każdym razem, kiedy postawili stopę na lodzie.

Gryfoni z jakiegoś powodu, mogli jedynie ślizgać się bokiem w dość naciąganej imitacji staroegipskich malowideł. Mogli także poruszać się tylko w linii prostej, co prowadziło do dużej ilości kolizji ze ścianami, drzwiami i innymi studentami.

Krukoni byli zmuszeni ślizgać się na jednej nodze, z drugą stopa wyciągniętą sztywno za sobą, pochyleni do przodu, tak, że nie widzieli, gdzie jadą. To powodowało jeszcze więcej kolizji – zazwyczaj bardziej bolesnych niż te, których doświadczali Gryfoni, ponieważ mieli głowy wyciągnięte do przodu.

Wydawało się, że Ślizgoni nie byli w stanie ślizgać się w ogóle. Jak tylko postawili nogę na lodzie, drastycznie i dość spektakularnie przewracali się, spadając twardo i boleśnie na lód.

Ponieważ zaklęte korytarze były jedynym sposobem, aby dostać się do Wielkiej Sali, uczniowie musieli wywalczyć sobie drogę do środka, jeśli nie chcieli głodować. Ślizgoni, ku zachwyceniu innych domów, musieli szorować brzuchem po lodzie całą drogę do Wielkiej Sali przez cały dzień, póki Flitwick nie złamała zaklęcia działającego na domy. Zostawił lód, ponieważ jak powiedział, był to niezwykły pokaz dobrze wykonanego skomplikowanego zaklęcia.

Nie trzeba było mówić, że Syriusz, Peter i James zostali oskarżeni o ten psikus, pomimo ich protestów, że nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego. Tak naprawdę, byliby zachwyceni, gdyby mogli przypisać sobie ten kawał i desperacko chcieli się dowiedzieć, kim był ich towarzysz kawalarz, aby mogli uścisnąć mu dłoń.

Gdyby w ciągu tego pełnego wydarzeń poranka spojrzeliby w górę, zobaczyliby chudą postać siedzącą na tle kolumn, elegancko latających w głównym korytarzu. Postać miała rozczochrane, płowe włosy, bursztynowe oczy i zarumienione policzki. Opierała się na szkolnej miotle i śmiała, tak mocno, że musiała zatkać swoje usta dłonią, aby nie narazić się na wykrycie. Nikt w szkole nie rozpoznałby beztroskiego, radosnego i figlarnego wyrazu twarzy Remusa Lupina, który kurczowo trzymał książkę „ _Zaklęcia Zaawansowane wersja poprawiona"_ przyciśniętą do swojej piersi i pozwolił, aby jego wewnętrzny huncwot zapanował nad szkołą.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Syriusz po raz pierwszy w tym roku w poranek bożonarodzeniowy nie tylko obudził się sam z siebie, ale także o bardzo wczesnej godzinie. Usiadł na łóżku i jego oczy natychmiast padły na leżący przy łóżku wielki stos prezentów. Nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny czystej krwi i ślizgońskiej polityce niż w poranek bożonarodzeniowy. Żaden członek wielkiej i powikłanej rodziny Blacków nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żałowaniu dziedzicowi (jakkolwiek haniebnemu) świątecznego prezentu.

Spojrzał na łóżko Jamesa. Chłopiec nie włożył wiele wysiłku w ciągnięciu zasłon, po tym, jak chwiejnym krokiem wrócili do pokoju dzień wcześniej z przedświątecznej imprezy w pokoju wspólnym. Syriusz uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel ma równie dużo prezentów co on. Pochylił się i podniósł z podłogi but, a następnie rzucił go w głowę Jamesa. Chłopiec obudził się ze wzdrygnięciem.

— Syyyriuszu! – zajęczał, jego głos był zaspany i niewyraźny. — Jesteś czarodziejem! Nie mogłeś wymyślić bardziej eleganckiego sposobu, aby mnie obudzić bez wstawania z łóżka?

— Prezenty, Jamie!

James natychmiast usiadł, zbyt podekscytowany, aby nawet zganić Syriusza za użycie jego znienawidzonego przezwiska. Od razy zanurkował w stosie prezentów.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i znów spojrzał na swoją własną kupkę. Nagle podniósł wzrok i skupił go na łóżku Lupina. Tak samo jak James, chłopiec zapomniał odpowiednio zaciągnąć zasłony i z miejsca, w którym siedział Syriusz, mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć, że na zniszczonej kołdrze Lupina leżą tylko dwa prezenty. Jeden był duży i owinięty jasnym papierem we wzorek z trzepoczącymi zniczami. Drugi był mały i podłużny, owinięty w brązowy papier. Lupin ciągle spał zwinięty w małą kulkę w prawym górnym rogu swojego łóżka, oddychając spokojnie.

— James! – wysyczał Syriusz, tak cicho jak mógł, odwracając uwagę przyjaciela od szaleńczego odpakowywania prezentów. Wskazał na łóżko Lupina i dłonie Jamesa zatrzymały się, kiedy zobaczył dwie paczuszki.Posłał Syriuszowi dość smutne spojrzenie. Potem spojrzał na swoje łóżko pokryte prezentami z czymś bliskim zażenowaniu lub wstydowi.

— No, co możemy zrobić? – odszeptał.

Syriusz spojrzał na swój stos prezentów i zauważył charakterystyczny kształt pudełka z czekoladowymi żabami. Na naklejce brzydkim pismem z zakrętasami pisało, że był to prezent od jego cioci Berryl.

Podniósł paczkę i ostrożnie, bez darcia papieru, odkleił nalepkę i wyślizgnął się ze swojego łóżka.

— Co ty robisz? – zapytał zaszokowany James.

— Nie będzie wiedział, że to od mnie. Nie ma nalepki.

James zawahał się, a potem tak samo pogrzebał w swoich prezentach, aż znalazł znajomy kształt pudełka owiniętego w fioletowo-pomarańczowy prążkowany papier.

— Musy-świstusy. Od mojej kuzynki, Doris. W sumie i tak nigdy jej nie lubiłem. — Rumieniąc się, zdrapał naklejkę i podał pudełko Syriuszowi, który podkradł się do łóżka Lupina i ostrożnie położył na nim prezenty, nie przeszkadzając ciągle śpiącemu na nim chłopcu. Spojrzał na dwa prezenty, które już tam leżały.

— Od kogo są pozostałe? – zapytał James, kiedy Syriusz na palcach odszedł od łóżka.

— Nie wiem od kogo jest ta brązowa, ale większa jest od Franka. Wygląda jak paczka Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta.

— Dzięki Merlinowi za Franka i jego wielkie serce – wymamrotał James, tak cicho, że Syriusz był prawie całkowicie pewien, że miał tego nie słyszeć.

— Obudzimy Pete'a? – zapytał Syriusz z uśmiechem już swoim normalnym głosem.

James w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Popatrzyli na siebie przez chwile, a potem nagle wydali z siebie wyjący chichot, i szarpiąc zasłony Petera, wskoczyli mu na łóżko, skacząc po nim w dół i w górę. Peter obudził się z krzykiem, kiedy on i jego prezenty odbili się od łóżka i spadli na podłogę.

— Ej, chłopaki! To nie jest śmieszne! – jęczał, starając się wyplątać z pościeli i wspiąć się z powrotem na łóżko, które ciągle podskakiwało. James i Syriusz parsknęli śmiechem i zaczęli skakać jeszcze mocniej, dopóki Syriusz nie uderzył się boleśnie o szynę zasłony i upadł stękając z bólu.

— Dobrze ci tak! – powiedział Peter, karząc mu zejść z łóżka, a potem zbierając swoje rozrzucone prezenty. — Miej nadzieję, że nie było w nich nic kruchego.

Syriusz kątem oka zauważył, że zasłony przy łóżku Lupina odsłoniły się cicho i płowa, rozczochrana przez sen głowa przyglądała się scenie badawczo.

— Prezenciki! – krzyknął James, skacząc z łóżka Petera na swoje, a potem z powrotem. Zanurkował ponownie w swoich prezentach otwierając je z nową energią. Syriusz skocznie do niego dołączył. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, słychać było tylko darcie papieru i okrzyki zachwytu lub zaskoczenia.

Syriusz podniósł wzrok, aby zobaczyć Lupina, który z otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w leżące przed nim trzy paczki słodyczy. Brązowy prezent ciągle leżał nieotwarty.

— Co dostałeś, Świrus? – zapytał Syriusz, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Od kogo je dostałem? – zapytał chłopiec, patrząc na Syriusza z zakłopotaniem.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, zadowolony ze swoich zdolności aktorskich.

— Nie wiem. Od twojej rodziny?

— Nie, nie mam nikogo prócz ojca – powiedział Lupin, wskazując na brązową paczkę. Kiedy to zrobił, rękaw od piżamy odwinął się odsłaniając cienkie, małe i pełne blizn nadgarstki. Zasłonił je szybko z powrotem, ale Syriusz na ten krótki widok czuł, jak coś pod jego przeponą dziwnie się skręcało.

— A co z twoją mamą? – zapytał Syriusz, zdziwiony, że jego głos może brzmieć tak delikatnie.

— Ona nie jest… w stanie wysłać mi prezentów. — Lupin odwrócił wzrok i w zamyśleniu dotknął pudełka czekoladowych żab koło swojego kolana.

— Przykro mi – powiedział Syriusz.

— W porządku.

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, w czasie której Syriusz zorientował się, że James i Peter przysłuchują się ich rozmowie.

— Więc, otworzysz to? – zapytał w końcu Peter, wskazując brązową paczkę.

Remus westchnął i podniósł ją, badając ją palcami. Otworzył jeden jej koniec bardzo ostrożnie i wysypał prezent na łóżko. Była to srebrna łyżka. Przez chwilę Syriuszowi wydawało się, że widzi strach i błysk obrzydzenia na bladej twarzy Lupina, ale po chwili znów była spokojna. Patrzył się na łyżkę beznamiętnie.

— Twój ojciec wysłał ci łyżkę, jako świąteczny prezent? – zapytał Peter.

— Tak – odpowiedział Remus, zbierając słodycze i cofając się w górę łóżka.

James chrząknął.

— Jeśli to ci poprawi humor, wygląda na dość drogą — powiedział. — Czyste srebro.

Remus wydał z siebie jakiś pomruk, ale Syriusz nie był pewny, czy był to wyraz zgody. Chłopiec ześlizgnął się z łóżka i położył swoje czekoladowe żaby, musy-świstusy i fasolki wszystkich smaków na stoliku przy łóżku, układając je tak, jakby były bezcennymi ozdobami.

Kiedy zauważył, że trzej pozostali chłopcy ciągle go obserwują, zarumienił się.

— Idę się umyć – wymamrotał, po czym złapał ręcznik i skierował się do łazienki.

— Cóż – powiedział po chwili James, kiedy z drugiego pokoju dało się słyszeć szum lecącej wody. — To było dziwne.

— Tak, i to bardzo – zgodził się Syriusz, patrząc na łyżkę leżącą niewinnie na łóżku Lupina.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

— Kto dba o to, co inni pomyślą? – zapytał Syriusz, wpatrując się w Jamesa, kiedyna początku lutego w czasie obiadu spacerowali razem po korytarzu w lochach. Peter był z Slughornem, od którego otrzymywał szlaban za wysadzenie swojego kociołka już trzeci raz i powodując, że ochlapanym wyrosły długie i splecione włosy z nozdrzy.

James nie odpowiedział, najwyraźniej znudzony kłótnią, którą prowadzili od świąt.

— Nie dbałeś o to na początku roku, kiedy stanąłeś na ławce i mi wiwatowałeś – zauważył cicho Syriusz.

— To było co innego. Wiedziałem, że będziesz miły i wiedziałem, że nie będziesz szalony. Cóż, przynajmniej nie tak bardzo, jak Świrus.

— To nie jego wina, James. Wyobraź sobie, że twój tata bije cię tak mocno, że krwawisz i zostają ci blizny. Sam byłbyś trochę psychiczny. Nie możesz mu dać szansy? Coś w rodzaju… okresu próbnego?

— Nie!

— Dlaczego? Teraz nawet nie chcesz dać mu nawet małej szansy?

— Syriuszu, nie dlatego powiedziałem „nie". Chodziło mi o to, że jeśli się z nim zaprzyjaźnimy nie może być żadnego okresu próbnego. Nawet ja widzę, jak okrutne by to było – danie mu szansy, a potem zabranie mu wszystkiego. Musielibyśmy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić naprawdę. — James westchnął i rozczochrał sobie włosy.

— Więc, zrobisz to? – zapytał Syriusz z nadzieją.

— Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy?

— James… - Syriusz przerwał nagle i obrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, aby spojrzeć na niego z determinacją. — Moja mama raz mnie uderzyła. Naprawdę mocno. Prosto w twarz. Jej pierścionek przeciął mi policzek, który później krwawił. Nawet nie wiesz, jak okropnie się czułem. Nie tylko dlatego, że to bolało, ale dlatego że zdradziła wszystko, czym mama powinna być. Znaczy się, jeśli by mnie tylko trzepnęła za coś, co zrobiłem to byłoby coś innego, prawdopodobnie bym sobie na to zasłużył, ale porządny cios prosto w twarz, aż krwawiłem…

— Syriuszu…

Syriusz gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

— Wyobraź sobie, że twoja mama lub twój tata robią ci to cały czas i o wiele gorsze rzecz niż uderzenie w twarz. Te blizny, stary. Nie widziałeś ich.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, a potem James powiedział.

— W porządku. Zaprzyjaźnimy się z nim.

Syriusz czuł, jakby część ciała pod jego przeponą, która była spięta i zawiązana w supeł, nagle się rozluźniła i uśmiech ulgi pojawił się na jego twarzy. Wiedział, że w końcu przekona Jamesa.

— Co ci tutaj kombinują? – zapytał nagle James, wskazując na koniec korytarza, gdzie byli czterej Ślizgoni – Snape, Malfoy, Nott i Lestrange patrzący na coś w innym korytarzu.

— Idziemy za nimi? – zapytał Syriusz.

— Z nałożonym tym – James wyciągnął z torby pelerynę niewidkę (którą trzymał tam w razie potrzeby zrobienia improwizowanego psikusa) i obaj wślizgnęli się pod nią. Przekradli się do końca korytarza, akurat w chwili, kiedy Ślizgoni zniknęli z widoku. Skręcili za róg i zatrzymali się w szoku. Malfoy trzymał małego, szamotającego się Remusa przy ścianie za jego połatane szaty.

— …Świrnięty, mały lew, krąży tutaj sam? – Malfoy uśmiechnął się szyderczo, jego twarz była przyciśnięta blisko twarzy Lupina.

— O nie, nie ma mowy! – powiedział Nott, wyrywając różdżkę Lupina z jego dłoni i wyrzucając ją za swoje ramię, tak, że uderzyła w mur niedaleko Syriusza i Jamesa.

— Co zrobimy?! – wysyczał Syriusz, z ustami przyciśniętymi do ucha Jamesa. — Nie damy rady zdjąć czterech Ślizgonów.

— Zawołajmy nauczyciela? – zasugerował Jamesa, rozglądając się po opuszczonym korytarzu.

— Słyszałem o tobie, mały lwie – Malfoy ciągle mówił, wydawało się, że bawiło go szamotanie się Lupina. — Nawet inne lwy nie chcą cię znać w swojej zrozumiałej dumie. Jesteś wyrzutkiem. Szalony, samotny. Nikt by za tobą nie tęsknił, gdybym cię teraz zabił, prawda? — Jego słowa wypowiadane tym słodkim tonem brzmiały fałszywie ckliwo.

Syriusz desperacko chciał pobiec i zawołać o pomoc, ale nie chciał też zostawiać Lupina samego z tymi wężami.

— Założę się, że nawet twoi brudni, szlamowaci rodzice nie będę za tobą tęsknić.

James i Syriusz z miejsca, gdzie stali z trudem widzieli twarz Lupina, ale i to wystarczyło, aby zobaczyć płomień czegoś dzikiego i prymitywnego w oczach małego chłopca. Nieświadomie zrobili kroków w tył. Nawet Ślizgoni zesztywnieli.

— Nie mów tak do mnie! – sprzeciwił się Lupin, jego głos był ochrypły, ponieważ Malfoy trzymał go za gardło, ale dawało się wyczuwać wibrację czegoś głębszego.

— Albo co? Zaryczysz na nas, mały lwie? – zapytał Malfoy, mimo to w jego głosie pojawiła się nutka niepewności. Syriusz nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest patrzeć się z bliska na te żółte oczy. Malfoy szarpnął mocniej Lupina za szaty i w korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk targanego materiału.

Syriusz ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę z zamglonego poruszenia, ale nagle cała scena się zmieniła. Malfoy zginał się w bólu, sapiąc przyciskał dłoń do pachwiny. Jego oczy były trochę puste, a na jego czole zaczął się pojawiać siniak. Nott klęczał na podłodze, trzymając się kurczowo za nos, z którego tryskała krew, a Lestrange wydawał się być nieprzytomny. Snape, najwyraźniej niezraniony, wpatrywał się w Lupina przerażony i niezdolny do ruchu, podczas gdy mały chłopiec, stał przy ścianie, oddychając ciężko.

Twarz Lupina skrzywiła się w warknięciu, a jego oczy wydawały się świecić bardziej na żółto, niż jak zazwyczaj bursztynowo. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim podszedł sztywnym krokiem do różdżki, którą podniósł z ziemi. Potem znów podszedł do Śligonów, przykładając różdżkę do gardła ciężko oddychającego Malfoya. Był obrócony plecami do Syriusza, więc Syriusz nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy.

— Jeśli widzisz, że nadchodzę, fałszywa żmijo, lepiej się odsuń – wysyczał Lupin prosto w twarz chłopaka, każdy mięsień w jego ciele wydawał się być gotowy do ataku. — Wielu mężczyzn tego nie zrobiło – pochylił się nawet mocniej. — Wielu mężczyzn zginęło *.

Odsunął się, podniósł torbę z książkami z miejsca, gdzie ją rzucono i wyglądał na gotowego, aby odejść.

— Dziwak! – powiedział nagle Nott, podnosząc wzrok i wskazując na pierś Lupina, ignorując krew która była rozsmarowana na jego twarzy. Dopiero po chwili Syriusz uświadomił sobie, że szaty Lupina muszą być rozerwane.

Malfoy podniósł wzrok i nagle również wskazał w to samo miejsce, śmiejąc się okrutnie i trochę histerycznie.

— Ach! Dziwak, dziwak! Wiem. Wiem kim jesteś! Jesteś naprawdę małym dziwakiem. Tylko zaczekaj. Czekaj, aż tylko wszystkim powiem, że jesteś….

Nie miał szansy dokończyć. Lupin zamarł na jego słowa, ale nagle rzucił przeraźliwe spojrzenie przez swoje ramię, a następnie skierował różdżkę na Malfoya i wrzasnął:

— _Obliviate!_

Oczy Malfoya zrobiły się wielkie i puste. Zanim reszta miała czas na reakcję, rozległy się kolejne dwa „ _Obliviate! Obliviate!"_ i pozostali dwaj czwartoklasiści rozluźnili się, a ich oczy również zrobiły się wielkie i puste. Lupin obrócił smutną twarz w stronę Snape, który zamarł zaszokowany w pobliżu.

— _Obliviate_.

Ślizgoni mrugając spojrzeli na niego poważnie i Lupin powiedział drżącym głosem.

— Nic z tego się nie wydarzył. Nic, a nic.

Potem odwrócił się i pobiegł w dół korytarza.

Syriusz poczuł, jak James ciągnie go za ramię. Obaj obrócili się i pośpieszyli w drugim kierunku.

— O mój Boże! Na Merlina! – James pochylił się, oddychając ciężko, jak tylko wypadli przez drzwi prowadzące do szklarni Zielarstwa. Syriusz drżącymi dłońmi ściągnął z nich pelerynę.

— Co, do cholery, właśnie się s-stało? – wyjąkał.

— Lupin jest naprawdę szalony. Może nawet zły – powiedział, jego piwne oczy były szeroko otwarte i przerażone. — Jedenastolatek nie powinien być w stanie rzucić Obliviate. To jest skomplikowana klątwa i całkowicie nielegalna. A on to zrobił cztery razy.

— Co on im zrobił? – zapytał Syriusz. Jego kolana się poddały, więc opadł na ziemię.

— Czarna magia – powiedział James drżącym głosem. — Bezróżdżkowa czarna magia. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest to możliwe.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, oboje zbyt wstrząśnięci, aby racjonalnie myśleć.

— Myślisz, że powinniśmy z tym iść do nauczyciela?

— Nie – powiedział Syriusz. — Prosili się o to. Atakując go tak. Nam nigdy nic takiego nie zrobił. Unikajmy go. Nie złośćmy go. Albo już to zrobiliśmy. Myślisz, że nas zobliviatował?

James zadygotał, ale potrząsnął głową.

— Nie. Był przerażony. Widziałeś jego twarz? Myślę, że to był jego pierwszy raz.

— Oszalał. Widziałeś jego oczy?

Minęło dużo czasu zanim uspokoili się na tyle, aby skierować się do wieży Gryffindoru. Lupin wrócił tego wieczoru o wiele później i wślizgnął się do łóżka. Syriusz czuł, jak serce bije mu ze strachu, zanim nie usłyszał dziwnego zdławionego pociągania nosem dochodzącego z łóżka mniejszego chłopca. Brzmiało to jak tłumiony szloch. Być może Lupin był opętany. Może czuł się winny. Jednak Syriusz nie mógł zapomnieć tych żółtych, zdziczałych oczu, a także widoku całkowitego przerażenia na arystokratycznej twarzy Malfoya.

Tak to wyglądało przez resztę semestru. James, Syriusz i Peter unikali Lupina nawet bardziej świadomie niż wcześnie, a Lupin wydawał się tak cichy i zamknięty w sobie, że nie było to nawet trudne. Syriusz nie wpatrywał się już w niego, bojąc się, co chłopiec zrobi, kiedy go na tym złapie i się zdenerwuje. Oni Jamespogrążyli się w płataniu figli i dostawaniu szlabanów. Przyszło lato, a razem z nim koniec roku. Uczniowie zgromadzili się w Hogwart Express gotowi jechać z powrotem na platformę dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

Syriusz wydrapał się z pociągu i ciągnąc za sobą swój kufer, skierował się w stronę matki, która stała z oziębłą miną. Zauważył Lupina, który wyglądał na małego, chorego i chudego. Stał koło krępego, ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, sprawiającego wrażenie brutalnego.

Mężczyzna złapał Lupina za ramię, które było zakryte długimi rękawami pomimo gorąca. Podwinął rękawy i Syriusz zobaczył więcej pokrytego bliznami ramienia niż wcześniej. Jego wiarołomne serce zadrżało w sympatii. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się wokół, aby się upewnić, że nikt się im nie przypatruje, a potem wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i trzymając to w dłoni przycisnął do gołej skóry Lupina. Chłopiec zrobił się trupioblady i przegryzł dolną wargę. Syriusz był w stanie zobaczyć, jak kropla krwi popłynęła mu po policzku, kiedy się w nią wgryzł.

Mężczyzna ruszył do przód i wymamrotał coś do Lupina, który kiwnął gwałtownie głową. Uwolnił jego ramię, a chłopiec stał przez chwilę, widocznie drżąc. Potem cicho opuścił rękawy, skrzywił się z bólu i chwycił swój kufer, aby podążyć za mężczyzną z peronu.

* Od Autora: Ok, tak, przyznaję, Remus i ja bezwstydnie podkradliśmy te słowa ze starej piosenki „Sixteen tonnes". Remus prawdopodobnie usłyszał je od swojej matki i wykorzystał w tej sytuacji na swoją korzyść.


	13. WAKACJE – Koniec pierwszego roku

_**Rozdział 13**_

 _WAKACJE – Koniec pierwszego roku._

Wakacyjny dziennik Remusa Lupina

14 Lipca

Nigdy wcześniej nie prowadziłem dziennika. Ten znalazłem w szafie w pustym pokoju, w którym tata zamknął mnie na kilka godzin. Szafa była w większości pusta, nie licząc brzydkiego, starego futra, mopa ze złamaną rękojeścią i jednej półki umieszczonej bardzo wysoko z wieloma przeróżnymi dziwnymi i nieużytecznymi rzeczami – drewnianym amuletem chroniący przed morelami (po co? Kiedy morele kogokolwiek zaatakowały?), czajniczkiem, który transmutuje herbatę w sok dyniowy, kiedy przechodzi przez dzióbek (znowu, po co? Dlaczego po prostu nie kupić soku dyniowego?), fałszywą różdżką (na moje nieszczęście odkryłem, że wpycha się do nosa, kiedy ktoś próbuje rzucić nią zaklęcie) i parom innymi głupimi rzeczami, które moja mama lub mój tata nie zdecydowali się wyrzucić.

Chciałbym wiedzieć, kto włożył tu te wszystkie rzeczy. Wygląda na to, że było to dawno temu, więc mogła to być moja mama. Znalazłem tam ten dziennik. Nie jest magiczny, ani ładny ani nic. W sumie, wygląda bardziej jak mugolski notatnik niż dziennik. Dlatego myślę, że musiał być mojej mamy, ponieważ była mugolakiem, a mój tata jest czystej krwi. To dlatego w nim piszę. Sprawia, że czuję się bliżej niej, tak samo jak sprawia to siedzenie na podłodze w bibliotece szkolnej.

Może zaczarowała go tak, że gdziekolwiek jest, nawet jeśli jest martwa, może przeczytać, co jest w nim napisane. Możesz to przeczytać, mamo? Jeśli tak to nie sądzę, abyś była zadowolona na kogo wyrosłem. Powiedziałaś mi, abym nie pozwolił, aby wilk mnie zmienił, ale tak się stało. Jestem głupi i słaby i tak się stało.

Pewnego dnia chłopcy w szkole zaatakowali mnie i użyłem swojej wilkołaczej siły, aby ich dosyć mocno zranić. Rozerwali moje ubrania i zobaczyli moje blizny po ugryzieniach. Są Ślizgonami czystej krwi, więc wiedzą wszystko o mrocznych stworzeniach. Widziałem, że Malfoy domyślił się kim jestem, jak tylko je zobaczył. Zobliviatowałem ich. To było złe, wiem, ale bałem się, że powiedzą o mnie wszystkim. Słyszy się plotki o nowym mrocznym czarodzieju, który zbiera ludzi do swojej armii – włączając w to uczniów. Co jeśli zagroziliby mi, że mnie wydadzą, jeśli do nich nie dołączę? Albo zmusiliby mnie do zaatakowania kogoś w czasie pełni?

Bądź, co bądź nie wiem, co zrobić. Jestem pewny, że Dumbledor musi coś wiedzieć – wie o wszystkim, co się dzieje w szkole. Jednak nic nie powiedział.

Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół, mamo, i myślę, że mój wewnętrzny huncwot umarł, kiedy rzuciłem te zaklęcie zapomnienia. Nie słyszałem go od miesięcy. Wilk krąży wewnątrz mnie i mówi mi, abym ranił i gryzł ludzi. Wszyscy w szkole myślą, że jestem szalony, ale nie wiem, jak być normalny. Kiedy widzę innych ludzi z ich przyjaciółmi moja pierś miażdży się, a gardło boli. Czasem chcę na nich nakrzyczeć: „Czemu nie chcecie być moimi przyjaciółmi!", ale już wiem dlaczego. Są w stanie widzieć wilka wewnątrz mnie, nawet jeśli nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy, czym tak naprawdę jestem.

Wilk mnie zmienił i nie wiem, czy jest sposób na to, abym zmienił się z powrotem. Myślę, że jeślibyś mnie teraz znała, nie polubiłabyś mnie. Jest we mnie coś, co sprawia, że ludzie nie potrafią mnie lubić.

Kiedyś kochałem księżyc. Oboje kochaliśmy. Teraz nienawidzę, go tak bardzo, że jeślibym mógł wydarłbym go z nieba i roztrzaskał na kawałki.

Za to również byś mnie znienawidziła.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

18 lipca

Drogi Jamesie,

Dziękuję za list. Tutaj wszystko w porządku. Miło znów zobaczyć Regulusa. Pomógł mi w powitalnym psikusie, który spłataliśmy starej ciotce Maude. Jest złą wiedźmą. Mówi moim rodzicom, aby mnie wydziedziczyli, wypalili z drzewa i wysłali do nieprzydatnego wujka Alpharda. Byłoby miło, gdyby to zrobiła.

Bądź co bądź, kiedy zła ciotka Maude nas odwiedza siedzi w salonie, wlewając ogromne porcje ognistej whiskey do swojej herbaty i warczy na mugoli, Dumbledora i na to, jaki to ja jestem okropny. Czy naprawdę możesz winić mnie i Rega, że wlaliśmy do jej butelki z ognistą whiskey eliksir mamy na utratę włosów? Myślę, że nie jest przeznaczony do picia. Chyba używają go damy na swoje owłosione nogi, czy coś.

Cóż, mówię ci, to było PRZEŚWIETNE! Odpadł każdy włosek z jej całego śmierdzącego sikami, pomarszczonego, odrażającego ciała i nie wymyślili jeszcze, jak z powrotem sprawić, aby odrosły. Jestem teraz w piwniczce. Zamknęli mnie tu w ramach kary. Reg domyślił się, że spędzę tu wiele czasu w ciągu wakacji, więc ukrył mi parę świec w starej beczce zanim przybyłem do domu. Przynajmniej mam trochę światła (zabrali mi moją różdżkę). Zostawił mi także pergamin i pióro, więc mam coś do roboty. To najodważniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. Gdyby mama się dowiedziała, byłaby wściekła.

Widziałem coś dziwnego na stacji zanim wróciłem do domu. Lupin był z jakimś starszym facetem, który musiał być jego tatą. On (tata) wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i przyłożył do ramienia Lupina. Myślę, że bardzo go to bolało, ponieważ ugryzł się w wargę tak mocno, że zaczęła krwawić. Potem tata szepnął mu coś do ucha, a on cicho poszedł za nim z peronu. Całe jego ramię było pokryte bliznami, tak jak jego nadgarstek. Wiem, że będziesz zły, że znów zacząłem obserwować Lupina, ale nie rozumiem tego. Jeśli jest dość potężny, aby zranić czterech, wielkich Ślizgonów, czemu nie potrafi się postawić własnemu ojcu?

Cóż, lepiej już kończę. Myślę, że Regulus właśnie wsunął notatkę pod drzwi. Wsunę mu ten list, aby wysłał go za mnie. Mam nadzieję, że go dostaniesz.

Syriusz

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Siri,

Jak myślisz kiedy mama pozwoli ći wyjść? Nikty nie tszyma cie tam dłuszej nisz 2 dni a jusz minęły 3. Niepowinniśmy robić tego cioci Maude i niewiem czemu mnie tesz nie ukarała. Muśiała wiedzieć rze ci pomogłem. Mam nadzieje rze znalazłeś śwjece i inne rzeczy. Ok pujde pszekupić Stworka i pszyniose ci trohe jedzenia.

Regulus

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wakacyjny dziennik Remusa Lupina

25 lipca

Hej Mamo,

Wszyscy śmieliby się ze mnie, gdyby mogli to przeczytać. Albo pomyśleliby, że jestem szalony (eee), albo coś. Wiem, że to głupie myśleć, że mogę rozmawiać ze swoją martwą matką przez mugolski notatnik.

Chciałbym, abyś nadal tutaj była. Jeśli byś tu była, mogłabyś mnie nauczyć, jak zrobić więcej eliksiru przeciw poparzeniom. Skończył mi się, a nie mam odwagi prosić taty o więcej. Mam oparzenie na brzuchu z zeszłego poniedziałku, ponieważ skowyczałem jak zwierzę, kiedy upuściłem szafkę na swój palec, zamiast powiedzieć „au", jak normalny człowiek. Wygląda bardzo źle i myślę, że wdała się infekcja. Jestem zamknięty w swoim pokoju od tamtego czasu. Minęło osiem dni i wilk coraz bardziej zrzędzi na bycie tutaj zamkniętym. Mam dość tostów. To wszystko co daje mi tata, kiedy jestem w pokoju – tost, tost i tost. I żadnego masła i dżemu, jak jadłem w Hogwarcie.

Jeśli będę grzeczny, powiedział mi, że wypuści mnie jutro. Obiecałem mu nie przeszkadzać. Lubię siedzieć w ogrodzie, chociaż naokoło jest mur, który ma mnie trzymać w środku. Pamiętasz, że był otwarty na las za nami?

Oparzenie jest czerwono-białe i opuchnięte. Myślę, że dlatego, że trzymał tam łyżeczkę bardzo długo. Bolało tak bardzo, aż myślałem, że zemdleję. Kiedy pojawi się ropa, powinienem się zacząć martwić, prawda? Jest też bardzo ciepłe. To źle? Nie wiem, co robić. Chciałbym, abyś tu była. Chciałbym, aby ktokolwiek tu był. Nawet moi głupi współlokatorzy ze szkoły, którzy mnie nie lubią. Przynajmniej mnie nie ranią. I myślę, że jeśli miałabym prawdziwe kłopoty, to by mi pomogli. Są Gryfonami, a to właśnie robią Gryfoni. Dopóki nie dowiedzą się, że jestem wilkołakiem. Myślę, że jeśli by się dowiedzieli, donieśliby na mnie do ministerstwa.

Obserwowali mnie cały rok. Przez święta nawet myślałem, że zaczną ze mną rozmawiać. Ktoś dał mi prezenty na święta. Cóż, tata wysłał mi srebrną łyżkę, jako ostrzeżenie, co będzie, kiedy wrócę na wakacje, ale inni ludzie też mi coś dali. Pierwszy raz miałem prawdziwe prezenty od świąt przed Tą Nocą. Jeden był od chłopca o imieniu Frank. Myślę, że mnie trochę lubi. Przynajmniej mnie nie nienawidzi.

Ale inni ludzie też zostawili mi prezenty. Trochę czekoladowych żab i musów-świstusów. Były zapakowane, ale nie miały naklejek. Myślę, że mogły być one od moich współlokatorów, ale nic nie powiedzieli, a po świętach zaczęli mnie unikać bardziej niż wcześniej.

Mimo to zatrzymałem prezenty. Nie zjadłem ani jednej rzeczy. Są na górze mojej szafy i wezmę je do szkoły po wakacjach. Nie wiem, kim są moim tajemniczy przyjaciele, ale jestem szczęśliwy, że wysłali mi prezenty na święta. Jeśli wiedziałbym kim są, także wysłałbym im prezenty. Tak robią przyjaciele, prawda mamo? Dają sobie prezenty, wspierają się nawzajem i bronią. To miło, wiedzieć, że gdzieś tam są dwie osoby, które dbają o mnie na tyle, aby dać mi prezenty.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

28 lipca

Drogi Syriuszu,

Twoja mama zamknęła Cię w piwniczce w ramach kary?! Jak długo cię tam trzyma? Wiem, że wystarczająco długo, abyś potrzebował świec, pergaminu i pióra, aby się czymś zająć. Naprawdę, stary, to nie jest normalne. Nie powinna Cię tak traktować. Myślałem, że przesadzasz, kiedy powiedziałeś, że uderzyła Cię tak mocno, że aż krwawiłeś. Myślałem, że powiedziałeś to tylko po to, abym zaczął współczuć Lupinowi. Powinieneś komuś powiedzieć. To nie jest w porządku.

Twój kawał sprawił, że się śmiałem. Chciałbym to wypróbować na mojej prababci Hortense, kiedy przyjedzie z wizytą. To najwstrętniejsza jędza jaką spotkałem. Traktuje mnie jak skrzata domowego. Cały czas każe mi coś robić, kiedy moich rodziców nie ma w pobliżu, którzy mogliby jej powiedzieć, aby przestała. I włosy wychodzą jej z nozdrzy i ma ogromnego czyraka na szyi. Zrobiłbym jej przysługę, gdybym sprawił, aby to wszystko odpadło.

Co do Lupina. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Może cokolwiek zrobił Ślizgonom nauczył się od swojego ojca? To dlatego nie może się przed nim bronić, ponieważ jego ojciec jest silniejszy. Dziwny jest ten typek. Myślę, że najlepiej, jak będziemy trzymać się od niego z daleka. Jeśli się z nim zaprzyjaźnimy, kto wie, co się stanie. Ciągle nie wiem, czemu masz na jego punkcie obsesję.

Rodzice kupią mi nową miotłę na moje urodziny w sierpniu. Nimbus 1003. Jest CUDOWNY! Widziałem zdjęcia w „ _Jak wybrać miotłę?"._ Grałem wczoraj z tatą w Quidditcha, ale bez ciebie to nie to samo. Chciałbym, abyś mógł mnie odwiedzić, ale podejrzewam, że mama ci nie pozwoli. Może spotkamy się na Ulicy Pokątnej?

Daj znać szybko,

James

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

1 sierpnia

Drogi Jamesie,

Byłoby cudownie, gdybyśmy spotkali się razem z Syriuszem na Ulicy Pokątnej. Możemy spotkać się

w okolicy twoich urodzin, abyśmy mogli od razu kupić Ci prezenty. Obawiam się, że to będzie szybki list. Mama chce, abym obejrzał z nią nowy film (jak czarodziejskie zdjęcia, ale opowiadają całą historię). Daj mi znać kiedy i zobaczę, czy mogę wtedy być!

Peter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

12 sierpnia

Szanowny Panie Lupin,

Kazałem tej sowie dostarczyć ten list jedynie wtedy, kiedy będzie Pan sam. Borykałem się z tym całe lato i odkryłem, że nie mogę Panu pomóc inaczej niż posyłając ten list. Jak już Pan wie, nie będę Pana nauczycielem OPCM w następnym roku, ponieważ wracam do pracy Aurora, ale chciałabym, aby Pan wiedział, że jeśli potrzebowały Pan jakiejkolwiek pomocy, wystarczy tylko do mnie napisać i poprosić.

Wiem, że myślał Pan, iż mnie oszukał swoimi pięknym słowami o tym, że wilk rani Pana zawsze, ale widziałem panikę w Pana oczach. Zostałem wytrenowany, aby zauważać takie rzeczy. Wierzę, że Pana ojciec Pana krzywdzi i nie mogę zignorować tego, co wiem i pozwolić Panu cierpieć. Mimo, że potrafi Pan zachowywać się, jak drosły, nadal jest Pan dzieckiem, a ponieważ wiem o znęcaniu się, mam obowiązek zrobić wszystko, aby Pana chronić.

Proszę się nie martwić, Panie Lupin, nie zrobię nic drastycznego bez Pana zgody, ale jeśli bym mógł, upewniłbym się, aby Pana ojciec poniósł karę za wszystko, co Panu zrobił. Proszę pozwolić mi na zrobienie czegoś, aby Panu pomóc. W Ministerstwie jest cały wydział poświęcony pomaganiu dzieciom, które doświadczyły nadużyć. Pozwoli mi Pan skontaktować się z nimi?

Nie robię tego tylko z obowiązku. Jestem pełen podziwu dla Pana siły i odwagi. Jestem zdumiony, że ktoś tak młody, jak Pan, który spotkał się z tyloma okropnymi doświadczeniami w życiu, stał się w ciągu tych lat spokojny i dojrzały zamiast załamany i mroczny. Proszę pozwolić mi Panu pomóc, tak, jak powinno się Panu pomagać przez całe pana życie.

Neil Anders

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

13 sierpnia

Szanowany Profesorze Anders,

Wszystko w porządku, nie kłamałem. Wilk rani mnie tutaj i w szkole. Nikt się nade mnę nie „znęca" ani nic podobnego. Mój tata nie zrobił mi niczego, na co bym nie zasługiwał. On tylko stara się pomóc mi trzymać wilka wewnątrz mnie, abym nie ranił ludzi.

Nic Pan o mnie nie wie. Myśli Pan, że jestem dobry, spokojny i normalny, ale nie jestem. Nie wie Pan, jaki jestem nikczemny, zepsuty i zły. Jeśli widziałby Pan mój pokój, zrozumiałby Pan. Mógłby Pan zobaczyć, co robi wilk – całą tą krew, zadrapania, zniszczone meble i siki, tam gdzie znaczy swoje terytorium.

Proszę zostawić mnie w spokoju.

Remus Lupin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wakacyjny dziennik Remusa Lupina

23 sierpnia

Kochana Mamo,

Myślę, że w oparzenie wdała się infekcja, a teraz mam jeszcze kolejne. Tata powiedział, że „trzyma wilka w ryzach" i wierzę mu, ale za każdym razem, gdy przyciska mi srebro do skóry, wydaje się to złościć wilka jeszcze bardziej. Jest mi ciepło i mam zawroty głowy. Naprawdę potrzebuję jakiegoś eliksiru leczącego.

Martwię się także profesorem Andersem. Myli się co do taty. Tata jedynie stara się mnie chronić. Nienawidzę słowa „znęcanie się". To nie prawda. Tata nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Kochałaś go, prawda? Nigdy nie pokochałabyś kogoś, kto mógłby robić złe rzeczy, prawda? Robi to dla mojego dobra. Powiedziałem to profesorowi Andersowi. To była właściwa decyzja, prawda mamo? Czy to w ogóle ma jakiś sens? Czuję się bardzo dziwnie. Muszę wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby zdobyć eliksir leczący.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

23 sierpnia

Drogi Franku,

Zastawiam się, czy nie byłbyś w stanie wysłać mi eliksiru leczącego? Mojego taty nie ma, więc nie mogę go poprosić. Poparzyłem się piecykiem i myślę, że do oparzenia wdała się infekcja. Zapłacę Ci, kiedy wrócę do szkoły. Jestem zbyt daleko od apteki, aby kupić go sobie samemu.

Dziękuję, 

Remus

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drogi Remisie,

Moja mama mówi, że powinieneś iść do Uzdrowiciela, jeśli do oparzenia wdała się infekcja. Gdzie Twój tata? Czemu jesteś sam w domu? Mógłbyś poważnie zachorować, jeśli nie ma tam nikogo, aby o Ciebie zadbać. Proszę idź zobaczyć się z Uzdrowicielem. Przesyłam Ci trochę eliksiru. Nie martw się o pieniądze. Mieliśmy go już w domu.

Frank


	14. Pytania i Sekrety

_**Rozdział 14**_

 _Pytania i Sekrety_

 _Nadużycia w stosunku do dzieci rzucają cień na całe ich życie._

 _Herbert Ward_

 **REMUS:**

Remus był szczęśliwy, że po przybyciu na peron udało mu się znaleźć dla siebie prawie pusty przedział. Ciągle było mu ciepło, kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł się bardzo nieswojo. Opuchlizna po oparzeniu prawie w ogóle nie zeszła, pomimo eliksiru, który przysłał mu Frank. Martwił się, że będzie musiał iść do skrzydła szpitalnego. Minęły dwa tygodnie od pełni. Będzie mu trudno przekonać Madame Pomfrey, że siniaki, a także owalne oparzenia, które pokrywały jego ciało, powstały w wyniku przemiany.

Przez szaty dotknął oparzenia, a ono zapulsowało boleśnie. Głowa ciążyła mu na karku, więc oparł ją o chłodne szkło w oknie. Nie było aż tak źle, kiedy leżał w swoim pokoju w domu. Wyglądało na to, że ruch wszystko pogarszał.

Kilku pierwszoroczniaków zajrzało do jego przedziału. Remus warknął na nich, a oni pisnęli i uciekli. Zwalczył wilka i osunął się na siedzenie.

Podróż na stację Hogsmeade trwała długo. Mimo, że jego złote wilcze spojrzenie zdołało utrzymać wszystkich z dala od jego przedziału, ruch w pociągu sprawił, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej chory. Remusowi było coraz cieplej i coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie. Nawet wyciągnięcie dziennika w niczym nie pomogło, ponieważ wszystko widział, jak przez mgłę i nie był w stanie się skupić.

Czuł, jakby minęły dni pełne tortur, a nie kilkugodzinna podróż do stacji Hogsmeade. Zataczając się wyszedł z pociągu. Był zadowolony, że skrzaty domowe zabrały jego kufer do pokoju, więc nie musiał ciągnąć go za sobą. Usiadł w najbliższym powozie, ignorując okropne nietoperzopodobne stworzenia, które go ciągnęły. Nie dbał już o to, czy widzenie ich było oznaką jego szaleństwa.

Podniósł wzrok, aby spojrzeć na pozostałych pasażerów powozu i jęknął, kiedy spotkał nieufne spojrzenia swoich współlokatorów.

— Kto powiedział, że możesz z nami siedzieć, Świrusie? – zapytał Pettigrew.

Remus zamglonym wzorkiem patrzył, jak Potter łokciem dugnął w żebra mniejszego chłopca i wymienia znaczące spojrzenie z Blackiem, który, co sobie właśnie sobie uświadomił Remus, siedział obok niego. Nie będąc w stanie stawić czoła kłótni, Remus westchnął i zmusił się do pójścia do innego powozu. Kiedy wyskakiwał na zewnątrz, poczuł, jak czyjaś dłoń zaciska się na jego ręce i zatrzymuje go.

Zamglonym wzrokiem podążył wzdłuż ramienia Blacka do jego twarzy i zobaczył jego rozszerzone, wpatrzone w niego oczy.

— Cholera, stary – powiedział, przyglądając mu się badawczo w przyćmionym świetle powozu. —Wyglądasz jak śmierć.

Black szarpnął go za ramię i nogi Remusa poddały się. Usiadł ciężko, a potem podskoczył gwałtownie, kiedy dłoń dotknęła jego lepkiego czoła. Czuł zawroty głowy i nie potrafił skupić się na twarzach chłopców, które były zamglone, jak na zamazanej czarodziejskiej fotografii. Wydawało mu się, że Black i Potter mówią coś jeszcze, ale nie był pewny, ponieważ dziwnie huczało mu w uszach.

Po chwili był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. Czuł kołysanie powozu, które powodowało u niego skurcze w żołądku, oraz słyszał natarczywą i przytłumioną rozmowę. Ktoś próbował poluzować jego szaty i Remusowi wydawało się, że warknął na nich, ale nie był pewien.

Kołysanie ustało i drzwi otworzyły się. Ktoś złapał go pod ramiona i próbował pomóc mu wyjść z powozu, ale dotknął jego oparzenia po srebrze i ból wystarczył, aby wepchnąć go głęboko w ciemność.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Remusowi pomału wracała świadomość. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, aby wiedzieć, że jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jego czuły węch od razu wychwycił sterylny zapach czystych prześcieradeł, wyszorowanego kamienia i eliksirów leczniczych.

Ktoś, podejrzewał, że Madame Pomfrey, ściągnęła jego szaty oraz koszulę i nacierała jego zakażone oparzenia na brzuchu czymś bardzo zimnym. Ból i zimno sprawiło, że się spiął, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ani nie otworzył oczu. Słyszał, jak kobieta zaczyna bardzo cicho mamrotać zaklęcie, a piekący i pulsujący ból, który dręczył go od tygodni, zaczynał słabnąć. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od wydał z siebie westchnienia ulgi.

— Panie Lupin? Remus?

Remus niechętnie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zamglony snem widok. Zauważył, że nie jest w ukrytym pokoju, w którym zazwyczaj był po swojej przemianie, ale leży na jednym z łóżek w głównej sali skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Kto ci to zrobił, Remusie? Wiem, że to są oparzenia po srebrze.

Remus, nawet pomimo umysłu otumanionego snem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może powiedzieć jej prawdy. Nie zrozumiałaby. Nie potrafiłaby pojąć, że jego ojciec rani go tylko po to, aby uchronić go przed staniem się zwierzęciem, w które wilk stara się go zmienić. Desperacko starał się wymyślić, jakąś wiarygodną historyjkę.

— Remusie? Proszę powiedz mi, kto ci to zrobił?

— Jacyś ludzie. Z miejscowości, gdzie mieszkam — Jego głos brzmiał bardzo dziwnie, jakby na granicy załamania. Był szorstki i suchy, jak głos starego mężczyzny.

— Kto, Remusie?

— Jacyś ludzie, którzy wiedzą, że jestem w-w-wilkołakiem.

Dziwne jak trudno mu było powiedzieć to słowo na głos.

— Dorośli ludzie?

Jej głos wydawał się spokojny, ale Remus słyszał w nim nutkę mściwego gniewu. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło to, że poczuł w środku ciepło. Pierwszy raz, od kiedy jego matka umarła, ktoś okazywał gniew z troski o niego. Jego ojciec był zazwyczaj zły na niego.

— Tak.

Nie musiała myśleć, że jest słaby.

— Kto to był?

— Nie wiem!

— Dlaczego twój ojciec nic nie zrobił, aby ci pomóc?

— Ukryłem to przed nim.

— Dlaczego?

W umyśle Remusa zabrzęczało. Dlaczego dziecko miałoby ukrywać przed swoim ojciecem, że ktoś się nad nim znęcał? Znęcał! Czy naprawdę pomyślał o tym słowie? Nie, oczywiście, że nie! „Te głupie listy zaczynają na mnie działać. Oczywiście, że nie to miałem na myśli. Albo miałbym, gdyby to co mówiłem było prawdą, ale to co robi tata, jest czymś innym. MUSI mi pomóc w niestaniu się zwierzęciem. Szybko, wymyśl kłamstwo!"

— Nie chciałem go m-martwić. Pomyślałem, że będzie się m-martwić.

— Remusie, to niedorzeczne! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak ta infekcja zatruła twoje ciało? Jeśli ci chłopcy nie przyprowadziliby cię tutaj, mogłyby pojawić się trwałe uszkodzenia! Jak twój ojciec mógł nie zauważyć, co się z tobą dzieje?

— Nie było go!

Remus był już mocno zdesperowany.

— Och, Remusie! — Pochyliła się i delikatnie położyła swoją dłoń na jego czole, powstrzymując go od podniesienia głowy. — Nie jestem na ciebie zła, kochanie, ale to nieludzkie. To znęcanie się!

Remus skrzywił się gwałtownie na to określenie.

— Powiedz mi, kto ci to zrobił?

— Powiedziałem pani, że nie wiem! Nie widziałem ich twarzy.

Milczała. Znów podniosła pojemnik z zimnym kremem i zaczęła smarować mniejsze oparzenia, którymi pokryte było jego ciało.

—Jak długo, Remusie?

— Co?

— Jak długo cię ranili? Nie myśl, że nie widzę tych starych blizn. Powinnam była je zauważyć wcześniej. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się nie stało.

Remus nie odpowiedział. Nie potrafił wymyślić wiarygodniej odpowiedzi, a jego umysł znów był zamglony.

— Remusie?

Nie chciał nic mówić. Westchnęła i znów zaczęła grzebać w jego zakażonych ranach. Wyglądały obrzydliwie. Najwyraźniej je otwarła, aby je oczyścić i wyglądały teraz, jak krwawe kratery o krawędziach wielkości kilku cali. W pewnym momencie jej dotyk sprawił, że gwałtowny ból przeszył całe jego ciało - w górę jego piersi i w dół uda. Niezdolny się powstrzymać, wydał głośny wilczy skowyt, który na końcu zmienił się w skomlenie. Jak tylko go usłyszał, zamarł, czekając na karę.

— W porządku, kochanie – wyszeptała, najwyraźniej myśląc, że zesztywniał z powodu bólu, a nie ze strachu. — Przepraszam, że cię ranię, ale muszę się upewnić, że są czyste. Myślę, że musisz zostać tu na parę dni.

—Ale Ceremonia Przydziału…

— Już dawno się skończyła. Był pan nieprzytomny przez długi czas, panie Lupin. Aby cię tu przynieść potrzebny był Black i Potter, a także Pettigrew do otwierania drzwi.

Remus nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Pamiętał Pettigrewa nazywającego go Świrusem i dłoń Blacka na swojej ręce.

— Wypij to.

Posłusznie otworzył usta i Madame Pomfrey wlała mu do gardła coś, co rozpoznał jako eliksir nasenny. Ściany stopniowo zaczęły robić się niewyraźne i po chwili zapadł w głęboki sen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obudził się, czując, że ktoś go obserwuje. Rok dzielenia dormitorium z chłopcami sprawił, że rozpoznał go po zapachu – subtelna mieszanina dobrej jakości materiału, ostra nutka cytryny, która mogła pochodzić od szamponu i niebiesko-szary zapach zbliżającej się burzy, który najprawdopodobniej był jego własną wonią.

Remus westchnął, oparł się i otworzył oczy, kierując twarz w kierunku zapachu i zobaczył stojącego nad nim Blacka. Miał ręce w kieszeniach i poważną minę, tak niezwykłą na jego przystojnej, arystokratycznej twarzy. Brak zwyczajnego figlarnego, szerokiego uśmiechu, który zdawał się nie rozstawać z jego twarzą, nawet wtedy, kiedy Black się nie uśmiechał, sprawił, że z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał starzej.

Remus automatycznie odwrócił wzrok od tych skalisto-szarych oczu i skierował go na swoją pierś, sprawdzając, czy Madame Pomfrey ubrała go w szpitalną koszulę, która zakrywała jego rany i blizny.

— W porządku, nie widzę ich – powiedział Black zagadkowym tonem.

— Co? – To prawie nie było pytanie. Remus użył całego swojego doświadczenia w ukrywaniu emocji, które zdobył w ciągu tych lat, aby jego głos był najbardziej pusty i nieprzyjazny.

— Twoje blizny – powiedział Black, nie wyglądając na speszonego. — Nie widzę ich. Ale wiem, że tam są. Prawie odgryzłeś mi palce, kiedy w powozie próbowałem poluzować twoje szaty, aby pomóc ci złapać oddech.

— Przepraszam – wymamrotał Remus. Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować w tej sytuacji. Była ona krępująca, ale jednocześnie dziwnie kusząca. Prowadził cywilizowaną konwersację z osobą w swoim wieku i słowo "Świrus" nie padło jeszcze ani razu. — Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi z tymi bliznami.

— Jasne, na pewno nie wiesz.

Zanim Remus zdążył zareagować, ponieważ wciąż był pod wpływem eliksiru nasennego, Black wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku i podciągnął jego rękaw, odkrywając pokryte bliznami ramię. Obcisła tkanina znów nacisnęła na jedno z jego oparzeń i spowodowała, że Remus wydał z siebie zdławione skomlenie bólu. Wyrwał swoją rękę z uchwytu Blacka i zasłonił rękaw, przyciskając defensywnie dłoń do siebie.

— Przepraszam — Remus po raz pierwszy w życiu podejrzewał, że Black szczerze przeprosił. — Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Ale wiem o bliznach. Co powiedziała Madame Pomfrey, hm? Czy wie, kto ci to zrobił?

— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – powiedział Remus, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej w obronną kulkę. Wszystkie dobre odczucia znikły i chciał jedynie, aby Black sobie poszedł.

— Chodzi mi o to, czy wie, że to twój tata cię krzywdzi?

Jeśli użył by słowa „znęcanie", jego słowa prawdopodobnie nie ruszyłyby Remusa, ale jego wypowiedź była zbyt bliska prawdy, ponieważ, chociaż wiedział, że to dla jego własnego dobra, to jego ojciec go krzywdził.

— Nic nie wiesz o moim ojcu – warknął. — Chce tylko dla mnie, jak najlepiej. A teraz spadaj!

— Trafiłem w czuły punkt – zauważył Black, jego głowa pochylona była na bok, więc jego pofalowane włosy omiatały jego ramię.

— Nic nie wiesz!

— Wiem, widziałem, jak na stacji przyciska ci coś do ręki. I wiem, że bolało cię to tak bardzo, że przegryzłeś sobie wargę.

Remus na jego słowa fizycznie się wzdrygnął. Czuł, jakby ktoś uderzył go w brzuch.

— Mylisz się! – krzyknął. – Mylisz się! MYLISZ SIĘ!

Przerażenie i strach dały mu siłę, aby usiąść na łóżku, palce zwinął w szpony i wyszczerzył zęby. Black, wyglądający na przerażonego, cofnął się o krok.

— WYJDŹ!

Black szybko wycofał się ze skrzydła szpitalnego, akurat w chwili kiedy Madame Pomfrey wypadła ze swojego biura. Remus opadł na łóżko, czując się wyczerpany.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _2 września_

 _Droga Minerwo,_

 _Muszę pozmawiać z Tobą o panie Lupinie z twojego domu. Obawiam się, że ktoś w domu się nad nim znęca. Rzeczy, o których napomknął w przeszłości, pozwalają mi sądzić, że może to być jego ojciec, jednak chłopiec wrogo temu zaprzecza i twierdzi, że byli to „uprzedzeni ludzie, którzy wiedzą, że jest wilkołakiem". Martwię się o jego zdrowie – zarówno psychiczne, jak i fizyczne. Wstąp, proszę, do skrzydła szpitalnego przy kolejnej sprzyjającej okazji, aby przedyskutować sposób w jaki podejdziemy do tej sprawy._

 _Poppy_


	15. Życzenia wypowiadane w księżycowych cien

_**Rozdział 15**_

 _Życzenia wypowiadane w księżycowych cieniach_

SYRIUSZ:

— Syriuszu!

James zerwał z siebie i Petera pelerynę niewidkę, kiedy wszyscy troje szybko opuszczali skrzydło szpitalne.

— Co? – warknął Syriusz. Po rozmowie z Lupinem był roztrzęsiony i wytrącony z równowagi.

— Myślałem, że pójdziesz tylko zobaczyć, jak się czuje. Nie powiedziałeś, że zamierzasz skonfrontować się z nim z powodu swoich pochopnych podejrzeń, że jego tata go krzywdzi! Nie pamiętasz, co spotkało tych Ślizgonów? Czy po prostu jesteś głupi? – James mówił najspokojniejszym głosem na jaki było go stać w chwili gniewu, ale mimo to para trzeciorocznych Krukonów obrzuciła ich dziwnym spojrzeniem, kiedy mijali ich w korytarzu.

— Ktoś musiał coś powiedzieć! – Syriusz wściekle dźgnął Jamesa w żebra. — Widziałeś, jak było z nim źle. A widzieliśmy tylko ramię! Wyobrażasz sobie, jak źle musi wyglądać reszta jego ciała, że aż zemdlał!?

— Myślałem, że nas zaatakuje – powiedział roztrzęsiony Peter idący koło Jamesa. — Jego oczy były przerażające. Myślałem, że cię zrani.

— Zrobiłby to, gdyby był w stanie – James posłał Syriuszowi wściekłe, znaczące spojrzenie. — Syriusz o tym wie. Popperlop – dodał, kiedy dotarli do Grubej Damy. Portret otwarł się, a oni weszli do środka.

— To nie była jego wina – powiedział Syriusz. — Tylko się bronił. Wiem, jak się czuje. – Posłał Jamesowi swoje znaczące spojrzenie.

— Nie powiedziałem, że to jego wina. – James z hukiem wszedł do dormitorium i rzucił pelerynę niewidkę na łóżko. — Czy powiedziałem, że to wina Lupina? – zapytał Petera, który wyglądał na naprawdęprzerażonego, że prosi się go o wkład w kłótnię.

— Ja n-n-n-ie… ja n-n-nie…

James zmarszczył brwi i obrócił się do Syriusza.

— Skąd wiesz, że nie zemści się, jak tylko wyjdzie ze skrzydła szpitalnego?

Syriusz czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Nie pomyślał o tym.

— I jeśli sądzisz, że ci pomogę, to się grubo mylisz!

— James… - Syriusz usiadł gwałtownie na krawędzi łóżka. James najwyraźniej zauważył jego zaniepokojenie, ponieważ jego wyraz twarzy od razu odrobinę zmiękł. Usiadł na łóżku koło Syriusza, klepiąc go z zakłopotaniem po ramieniu.

— Byłem zły. Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. Ale mówiłem tylko, że nie wiemy, jak zareaguje.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, aż w końcu Peter zapytał niepewnie:

— W sumie, co może zrobić? Jest na drugim roku tak jak my, a do tego jest mały. Jest mojej wysokości i do tego chudszy.

James i Syriusz nie odpowiedzieli. Oboje pamiętali wyraźny obraz małego Lupina stojącego nad ogromnymi, jęczącymi, ślizgońskimi napastnikami oraz widok wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy krzyknął " _Oblivate_!" cztery razy.

,,,

— To jest, panowie, cudowny dzień! – ogłosił James w pierwszych chwilach poniedziałkowego poranka. Rzucił się dramatycznie na miejsce obok Syriusza i zaczął nakładać na talerz parówki i tosty.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze wstrętem, życząc sobie, nie po raz pierwszy, aby James Potter nie był poranną osobą.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz – powiedział zrzędliwie. — Niebo jest czarno-szare, a do tego pada, mamy Zielarstwo w szklarni położonej najdalej od budynku, więc będziemy przemoknięci. Po Zielarstwie mamy eliksiry, a OPCM prowadzi facet tak antyczny, że profesor Dumbledore musiał go znaleźć w Domu Starości Wurblefoffa dla Bardzo Zniedołężniałych Czarodziejów.

— Racja – powiedział Peter, machając sennie widelcem i prawie dźgając nim w ucho Alice Richards. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie wysoki pisk i odsunęła się od niego.

— Chodzi mi o to – powiedział James, którego usta były teraz pełne parówek – że po drodze tutaj spotkałem naszego drogiego przyjaciela Smarkelusa i przećwiczyłem na nim to zaklęcie zmieniające w wiewiórkę, które znaleźliśmy w książce do transmutacji z trzeciego roku.

Syriusz czuł, jak rozchmurza się na jego słowa.

— Naprawdę? Jak zadziałało? Och! Gdzie on jest?

James wskazał kawałkiem tosta w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego, gdzie znajoma tłusto-włosa postać mówiła coś pilnie do Madame Pomfrey, podczas, gdy Puchoni z czwartego roku chichotali i wskazywali go palcem. Madame Pomfrey wstała i Snape obrócił się, aby podążyć za nią z Wielkiej Sali.

Syriusz ryknął śmiechem, kiedy zobaczył jego twarz. Policzki Ślizgona były potężnie wydęte i pokryte złoto-brązowym futrem. Jego zęby były gryzoniowate i długie, a jego uszy wydawały się mieć okrągłe, futrzane narośla, które opadały na jego tłuste kosmyki. Dodając do tego jego wściekły wyraz twarzy, który nie pasował jego gryzoniowatemu wizerunkowi, wyglądał niezwykle komicznie.

— Panie Potter! – powiedział bardzo srogi głos, sprawiając, że poskoczyli gwałtownie i obrócili się, aby zobaczyć wściekłą profesor McGonagall. — Jak śmieliście użyć zaklęcia transmutującego na uczniu! Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru i dwie godziny czyszczenia kociołków z profesorem Slughornem. Bez użycia różdżki!

James udał skruszonego i spojrzą na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor. Naprawdę nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło!

Podniosła brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Potem skierowała się w stronę drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, aby przygotować się do lekcji. Kiedy tylko była poza zasięgiem słuchu, wszyscy trzej znów wybuchli śmiechem. Syriusz śmiał się tak mocno, że prawie spadł z ławki, a jego łokieć wylądował w marmoladzie, kiedy próbował się ratować. James leżał na stole, a jego słowa zagłuszone były przez śmiech:

— To b-b-było warte… każdego k-kociołka.

Potem histerycznie opadł na Petera, który przewrócił się na kolana Alice. Dziewczyna zdecydowała, że, jeśli będzie mogła tego uniknąć, nigdy więcej nie będzie koło nich siedzieć.

,,,

Jak zauważył dość niemiło Syriusz tego ranka przy śniadaniu, ich nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią był naprawdę bardzo stary. Bardziej przypominał Syriuszowi twarde, małe i stare drzewo. Był tylko kilka cali wyższy od profesora Flitwicka, a jego skóra była tak pomarszczona i wysuszona, że bardziej przypominała drewno niż ciało. Napinała się na wszystkich kończynach, na twardych ścięgnach i mięśniach, które ostro wyginały się i wykrzywiały w przedziwnych kierunkach. Jego śnieżno-białe rzadkie włosy unosiły się wokół jego głowy tak, że wyglądał, jak dmuchawiec. Dwoje biało-niebieskich oczu patrzyło z gniazda zmarszczek, które było jego twarzą.

Pomimo tego, że wyglądał na tak starego, że każdy, kto przechodził obok niego, starał się trzymać dłonie lekko podniesione, na wypadek gdyby delikatny podmuch wiatru starał się go przewrócić, on wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Poruszał się po szkole z ostrą, chwiejną zręcznością. Jego stopy, na końcu jego wysuszonych nóg, zdawały się tylko omiatać podłogę, tak jakby nie potrzebowały jej dotykać, ale powiedziano im, że tak należy. Jego szaty były nawet bardziej starożytne od niego samego. Miały pasek w kształcie „v" i wysoki kołnierz, który modny był półtorej wieku temu.

Syriusz, James i Peter usiedli na przedzie klasy, zamiast z tyłu jak zazwyczaj to robili, ponieważ chcieli przyjrzeć się uważniej nowemu profesorowi. Kilka minut później drzwi otworzyły się. Stary profesor pomału wszedł do środka i spojrzał na swoich uczniów. Przez cały czas wyglądał, jakby coś go rozbawiało.

— Jestem profesor Tecracken – ogłosił, obracając się, aby napisać swoje nazwisko na tablicy za sobą. Zarówno jego głos, jak i pismo, były tak samo trzeszczące i ostre jak jego ruchy. — W tym roku będę waszym nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Dumbledore wezwał mnie z miejsca, gdzie pracowałem w lasach w Norwegii zbierając informacje do książki o śmierciotulach. Byłem profesjonalnym pojedynkowiczem i żołnierzem w armii Dumbledora stworzonej do walki z Grindelwaldem. Byłem Aurorem przez dwadzieścia lat, treserem smoków, a także starszym w Wizenmagotie. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż podczas ważnego spotkania z ministrami Francji i Belgii zaczarowałem siedzenia w przezabawne poduszki, które grały hymn narodowy każdego kraju, który zaczął stawiać nierozsądne żądania. Z tego doświadczenia nauczyłem się ważnej rzecz, a mianowicie, że jednym z wymagań zostania ważną osobistością w czarodziejskim ministerstwie na całym świecie jest strata swojego poczucia humoru. Dzisiaj zaczniemy się uczyć zaklęć tarczy.

Wszystko to profesor Tecracken powiedział jednym tchem, chociaż przerwał na chwilę, aby na kilka sekund wybuchnąć śmiechem na wspomnienie przezabawnych poduszek.

Syriusz spojrzał na Jamesa, który podniósł brwi z takim wyrazem twarzy, który wyraźnie mówił: „Co do diabła?", chociaż mógł zobaczyć zachwycony i figlarny błysk w jego oczach. Pasował on idealnie do jego odczuć w stosunku do figlarza tak odważnego, że śmiałby zakłócić ważne spotkanie Wizenmagotu zaczarowując siedzenia.

Klasa zaczęła ćwiczyć ruchy różdżką i inkantację „protego" do zaklęcia tarczy. Syriusz był rozproszony zastanawianiem się, czy profesor Tecracken nauczyłby go zaklęcia przezabawnej poduszki, aby mógł go później użyć przy stole nauczycielskim w trakcie obiadu. Jego oczy podążały za profesorem, który krążył wokół uczniów, którzy podzielili się na pary, aby przećwiczyć zaklęcie tarczy. Jego trzeszczący śmiech wypełnił klasę, kiedy Evan Rosier zdołał przebić tarczę Goriana Bulstrode'a zaklęciem upiorogacków.

Bulstrode skrzywił się gniewnie na reakcję nauczyciela, a rozbawiony Rosier kręcił różdżką, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Syriusz zauważył, że śmiech Tecrackena zamiast zniechęcić Ślizgona zdawał się pobudzić u niego wściekłą determinację. Potrzebował tylko dwóch prób zanim zaklęcie Rosiera wywołujące włosy w uszach odbiło się od tarczy Bulstrode'a i uderzyło w niego. Tecracken gwałtownie kiwnął głową z aprobatą, a potem przeszedł do Lily Evans i Alice Richards.

,,,

— Nudzi mi się! – ogłosił Syriusz Peterowi tego samego wieczoru, krzywiąc się i rzucając podręcznikiem do astrologii.

Peter podniósł wzrok. Siedział na swoim łóżku i karmił trąbiąco-gwiżdżący mak, który przewrócił na Zielarstwie. Profesor Sprout srogo poinstruowała go, aby zabrał go ze sobą i do rana karmił małymi, zawiniętymi kawałkami chleba, aby pomóc mu dojść do siebie po traumie.

— Wiem – odpowiedział posępnie. — To jest najnudniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek robiłem. Jakim cudem to coś nadal jest głodne? Karmię to już cały dzień!

— Nie ma co robić! – Syriusz krążył po pokoju, kopiąc swój kufer, kiedy koło niego przechodził.

— Co? Nie ma Jamesa do płatania figli? – zapytał Peter uśmiechając się szeroko. — Żadnego Świrusa do dręczenia?

Syriusz czuł, jak coś napina się mu w środku, kiedy patrzył na puste łóżko Remus. Przypuszczał, że chłopiec jest nadal w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale po ich ostatniej rozmowie w piątkowy wieczór, nie śmiał iść i sprawdzić. Niepokoiło go, że nie wiedział czemu w ogóle chciałbym tam pójść. Kiedy próbował usunąć Lupina ze swoich myśli, to wspomnienie bladego, chudego i spoconego na twarzy chłopca pojawiało się w jego umyśle.

Nie potrafił zapomnieć Lupina, który chwiejnie wszedł do powozu, jego źrenice rozszerzone były w gorączce, a ręce miał obronnie owinięte wokół brzucha. Zemdlał, kiedy Syriusz starał się pomóc mu wyjść z powozu. Zdołał złapać Remusa za rękaw, zanim upadł na ziemię. Pamiętał zaszokowanego Jamesa mamroczącego „Cholera!" i Syriusz spojrzał w dół, aby zobaczyć gołą rękę, którą odkrył, kiedy złapał chłopca za rękaw.

Były tam podłużne blizny różnej wielkości, okropnie wijące się na jego bladej skórze. Jednak były tam też nowe ślady obrażeń. Podrapania i okrągłe, zainfekowane rany, które wyglądały trochę jak ogromne bąble po oparzeniach. Pamiętał, kiedy na stacji widział ojca Lupina przyciskającego coś do jego ręki.

— Syriusz? – zapytał Peter, brzmiąc na lekko zmartwionego. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Idę się zobaczyć z Jamesem – powiedział nagle Syriusz, który nie był w stanie cały wieczór tkwić w pokoju z Peterem i jego rośliną, która wydzielała zapach zgniłej gruszki.

— Nie możesz – powiedział Peter cierpliwie. — Ma szlaban.

Syriusz, czując się teraz radośniej, kiedy miał plan, podskoczył do kufra Jamesa i otworzył go. Przekopywał się przez parę chwil przez jego rzeczy, a potem z triumfem wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę.

— Wpakujesz go w kłopoty – ostrzegł go Peter.

— Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Syriusz. — To właśnie robią lojalni figlarze – zanurzają się w czeluście złowrogich, ślizgońskich lochów, aby dotrzymać towarzystwa biednym, uwięzionym kompanom. Chcesz iść? – Zachęcająco zamachał peleryną.

Peter westchnął i z żalem spojrzał na swoją roślinę.

— Lepiej nie. Profesor Sprout dostałabyszału, gdyby to coś zwiędło.

— Przykro mi, stary.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

— Spłataj za mnie jakiegoś figla.

— Zawsze i wszędzie.

Syriusz pomału wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł po schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Jak tylko przeszedł przez dziurę w portrecie, zarzucił sobie na ramiona pelerynę i skierował się do lochów. Szedł najciszej, jak tylko potrafił, ponieważ było prawie po ciszy nocnej i wiedział, że gdyby zauważył go jakiś nauczyciel, to odesłałby go z powrotem do dormitorium.

Kiedy przechodził obok skrzydła szpitalnego, jego uwagę przyciągnęła mała, chuda postać znikająca w korytarzu przed nim. Od razu rozpoznał sylwetkę przed sobą, ponieważ miesiącami obserwował zadziwiająco zwinny i płynny sposób, w jaki poruszał się Lupin.

Syriusz wahał się przez chwilę, myśląc o Jamesie, który siedzi w lochach samotnie z kociołkami, ale potem wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Lupinem. Wiedział, że James byłby zły, gdyby tylko z chęci dotrzymania mu towarzystwa, nie wykorzystałby szansy na zdobycie nowych informacji o ich dziwnym współlokatorze.

Szedł za nim, upewniając się, że utrzymuje od chłopca odpowiedni dystans. Syriusz nie był pewny, jak czuły słuch ma Lupin, a nie chciał ryzykować odkrycia. Lupin szedł, a raczej lepiej powiedzieć, płynął, chowając sięi wyłaniając się z cienia. Jeśli Syriusz by go nie szukał, prawdopodobnie nie zauważyłby cichej postaci, przesuwającej się pomiędzy ciemnymi plamami rzucanymi przez rzeźby, zbroje i wnęki w ścianach.

Zastanawiał się, gdzie Lupin nauczył się tak poruszać. Być może w tym samym miejscu, gdzie nauczył się sposobu, w jaki pokonał Ślizgonów. Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy ma to coś wspólnego ze sposobem w jaki jego ojciec go traktuje.

Lupin dotarł do mniejszych drzwi w holu wejściowym, które prowadziły na zewnątrz zamku. Otworzył je ostrożnie i przemknął przez nie, zamykając je za sobą. Syriusz poczekał chwilę, dając chłopcu czas, aby oddalił się na większy dystans, a potem podążył za nim.

Przemknął przez drzwi i jego oczy zaczęły przeszukiwać teren, aż zauważyły mały, ciemny kształt kierujący się w stronę boiska do Quidditcha. Podążył za nim, utrzymując dystans. Było całkowicie ciemno i musiał wytężać wzrok, aby nie stracić Lupina z oczu. Było chłodno i wietrznie, czuło się pierwsze oznaki jesieni. Kiedy zbliżał się do boiska Quidditcha, wiatr powiał przez pelerynę, a oczy Syriusza zaczęły łzawić.

Lupin wszedł kawałek na boisko i podniósł głowę, aby intensywnie wpatrywać się w niebo. Syriusz podkradł się bliżej, używając pobliskich krukońskich trybun, jako osłony przed chłodnym wiatrem, którego Lupin zdawał się nie zauważać. Podążył za spojrzeniem chłopca, ale jedyne co widział to cudownie czyste, nocne niebo, usiane gwiazdami i księżycem, który wisiał wprost nad nimi. Był prawie w ostatniej kwadrze, ale ponieważ niebo było prawie całkowicie przejrzyste, wydawał się bardzo duży i jasny. Rzucał srebrno-niebieskie światło na boisko do Quidditcha i Lupin wyciągnął w jego kierunku ramiona, jakby chciał dać światłu lepszy dostęp do siebie.

Syriusz podkradł się na tyle blisko, na ile miał odwagę, aż był tylko kilka metrów od Lupina stojącego na boisku. Kucnął kuląc się w małą kulkę przy najniższym rzędzie krukońskich trybun. Nagle zamarł, kiedy wiatr przywiał mu w twarz śpiew – dziki, melodyjny i prawie wściekle zdeterminowany.

Odwrócił wzrok od księżyca i zwrócił go w kierunku twarzy Lupina. Zobaczył, że usta chłopca poruszają się, kiedy patrzył na księżyc, a jego ramiona były zwrócone w jego stronę.Gdy wysilił słuch, mógł usłyszeć słowa, których strzępy przywiał do niego wiatr.

— …jestem śledzony przez księżycowy cień! Księżycowy cień, księżycowy cień! Fikać i skakać w księżycowym cieniu, księżycowym cieniu, księżycowym cieniu. I jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę swoje oczy, jeśli wszystkie kolory zbledną. Tak, jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę swoje oczy. Hej! Nie będę musiał nigdy więcej płakać…

Syriusz aż podskoczył, kiedy nagle nogi Lupina zdały się poddać i chłopiec opadł ciężko na trawę. Przestał śpiewać, jego złoto-brązowe, płowe włosy chłostały jego twarz, kiedy wyciągał rozłożoną dłoń nad trawę koło siebie. Po raz pierwszy odwrócił wzrok od nieba i wydawał się przyglądać ostrym linią księżycowego cienia, który rzucała jego dłoń.

Był ubrany w zimową, szpitalną piżamę i zdarte, brązowe buty, ale ubrania były wystarczająco cienkie, że kiedy wiatr przyciskał je ściślej do jego ciała, Syriusz mógł zauważyć, że Lupin jest okropnie chudy.

Syriusz zastanwiał się, co powinien zrobić. Przez piżamę widział zarys grubego bandaża, który owinęty był wokół brzucha drugiego chłopca i podejrzewał, że jeszcze nie powinien był on opuszczać skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie po raz pierwszy Syriusz autentycznie zastanawiał się nad zdrowiem psychicznym Lupina. Nie w żartobliwy lub okrutny sposób, ale w taki, że rozważał, czy z Lupinem, aby na pewno jest wszystko w porządku.

Widział, że usta Lupina znów zaczynają się poruszać i wysilił słuch, aby usłyszeć słowa.

— …tęsknię za tobą cały czas – mówił, chociaż Syriusz wiedział, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłby kierować te słowa. — Jednak za każdym razem, gdy staram się pamiętać stare czasy, mieszają się one z nowymi. Patrzę na księżyc i jednocześnie go kocham i nienawidzę.

Lupin naprężył swoje blade palce, które ciągle wisiały nad trawą i Syriusz widział, że przechyla głowę, aby lepiej widzieć ruch księżycowego cienia, który rzucały.

— Powiedziałaś mi, abym nie pozwolił się zmienić – kontynuował Lupin, a jego głos był tak cichy, że Syriusz lewie go słyszał pośród ryku wiatru. Przez chwilę wydawał się drżeć, ale jego twarz, tak jak prawie zawsze, pozostała niewzruszona. — Ale to jest teraz częścią mnie i nie sądzę, abym mógł coś na to poradzić. Nie mogę z nikim o tym porozmawiać. Nikt mnie nie lubi. Nie mam żadnych przyjaciół i myślę, że huncwot też mnie zostawił. Ludzie dręczą mnie na temat tego, jak tata mnie traktuje, jakby to było coś złego, a przecież wiem, że nie jest. Nie kochałabyś kogoś, kto byłby zły. A może kochałabyś. Kochałaś mnie.

Westchnął i potrząsnął lekko głową, aby odrzucić włosy, które wiatr nawiał mu na twarz.

— Było o wiele łatwiej, kiedy wierzyłem w magię księżycowych cieni, tak jak mnie nauczyłaś.

Odchylił głowę, aby znów przez dłuższą chwilę popatrzeć na księżyc, najwyraźniej zagubiony we własnych myślach. Dłoń, która nadal wisiała nad trawą, zacisnęła się w pięść. Lupin obrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią. Jego spojrzenie skierowało się na rzucany przez nią cień. Ponownie rozłożył dłoń i, bez ruszania nią, wyszarpał różdżkę zza paska piżamy.

Obrócił rękę, wierzchem dłoni do trawy, i przycisnął do niej różdżkę. Wymamrotał zaklęcie, którego Syriusz nie dosłyszał. Syriusz drgnął w szoku, kiedy zobaczył ciemną krew, wytryskującą z przecięcia na jego dłoni. Lupin czekał, aż krew uformuje płytki okrąg, a potem znów obrócił dłoń tak, że ciemny płyn rozprysnął się na księżycowym cieniu, który rzucała jego ręka na trawę.

— Chcę… - wymamrotał Lupin, obserwując jak krople moczą źdźbła trawy. — Chcę przyjaciela, który mnie zrozumie. Chcę przyjaciela, któremu nie będzie przeszkadzać, że nie wiem, jak się zachować i nie będzie cały czas na mnie wołał Świrus. Chcę przyjaciela, który spojrzy na mnie i będzie widział mnie i będzie mnie znał, nie nienawidząc mnie za to jednocześnie.

Siedział nieruchomo przez dłuższy czas. Po chwili krople z jego dłoni zatrzymały się i zaczęły krzepnąć. W końcu ruszył się, odwracając dłoń i zbliżając ją do twarzy, aby ją obejrzeć w świetle księżyca. Lekko zmarszczył brwi i po podniesieniu jej do ust, zlizał krew w sposób, który niepokojąco przypominał Syriuszowi zwierzę liżące ranę.

Potem chwiejnie wstał na nogi. Złapał się kurczowo za głowę i lekko się zakołysał. Syriusz był okropnie spięty, zastanawiał się, czy znów będzie musiał złapać Lupina i przyprowadzić go do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale po chwili Lupin wetknął różdżkę za pasek od piżamy i zaczął wracać do szkoły.

Syriusz podążył za nim, ciągle utrzymując między nimi dystans, i zauważył, że chociaż ruchy Lupina nadal były spokojne i płynne, to do tego bardzo ostrożne, jakby każdy krok kosztował go ból.

,,,

— Myślisz, że to była prawdziwa magia? – zapytał Peter, kiedy następnego dnia wszyscy trzej usiedli pod płaczącą wierzbą rosnącą obok jeziora. Była przerwa obiadowa i ponieważ skończyli już jeść, postanowili posiedzieć chwilę na zewnątrz, dopóki mogli jeszcze cieszyć się ciepłem.

— Oczywiście, że nie! – powiedział niecierpliwie James. — Najwyraźniej starał się porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie żyje i wychodził z nim w nocy na dwór. Wymyślił tą całą „magię" pod wpływem chwili. Nie była prawdziwa.

Pomimo tego, że Syriusz zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem, uważał, że podniosłość i cześć poprzedniej nocy, została sprofanowana przez dość oschłe podsumowanie Jamesa. Nie mógł jednak ich winić. Nie byli tam z nim.

— To było naprawdę smutne – powiedział im Syriusz. Odchylił się do tyłu i oparł na rękach, wyciągając nogi przed siebie. — Wydawał się… wiesz… samotny.

— Wiem – odpowiedział James. — Ale musisz przyznać, że coś ukrywa.

Syriusz warknął zniecierpliwiony, ale nie powiedział nic, ponieważ James miał rację.

— Zastanawiam się, co się jej stało – powiedział Peter.

— Komu? – zapytał James

— Tej osobie, do której mówił. Najwyraźniej odeszła. Prawdopodobnie umarła, jeśli myślał, że może go słyszeć, kiedy nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

Oboje spojrzeli na Syriusza, który wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Przekazałem wam wszystko, co powiedział. Wiem tyle co wy.

— Mógł ją zabić przez przypadek – zasugerował James.

W końcu poinformowali Petera o incydencie w korytarzu ze Ślizgonami. Niebieskie, wodniste oczy Petera rozszerzyły się, kiedy wpatrywał się w Jamesa.

— Myślisz, że tak mogło być?

— Oczywiście, że nie! – powiedział Syriusz, obrzucając ich ostrym spojrzeniem. — Kochał ją, kimkolwiek była ta osoba. Słyszałem to w jego głosie. Nigdy by jej nie zranił.

— To była tylko pomysł, Syriuszu – powiedział karcąco James. — Nie musisz od razu na nas naskakiwać.

— Myśl? Oskarżyłeś go o morderstwo.

— Przepraszam – James wyciągnął dłoń, aby ścisnąć mu ramię. — Nie powinienem był tego mówić.

Syriusz westchnął, bawiąc się źdźbłem trawy, kiedy cisza zaległa pomiędzy nimi.

— Powiem wam coś, co poprawi wam humor – powiedział po chwili James, najwyraźniej starając się ich rozchmurzyć. — Nie uwierzycie, co znalazłem wczoraj wieczorem w czasie szlabanu, kiedy zdołałem zerknąć do jednej z książek do eliksirów Slughorna.

— Co? – zapytał Syriusz rozchmurzając się trochę, kiedy w oczach najlepszego przyjaciela zobaczył figlarny błysk.

— Slughorn opuścił pokój na chwilę, ponieważ Irytek przyklejał krzesła do podłogi w klasie niedaleko i zajrzałem do jednej z książek, które trzyma na półce koło biurka. Znalazłem naprawdę świetny eliksir. Sprawia, że ludziom rosną części ciała zwierząt domu, który reprezentuje. Jeśli uda nam się podać go każdemu w Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania, będą Krukoni z skrzydłami i dziobami, Puchoni z grubymi nogami albo Ślizgoni bez kończyn… - Wybuchnął śmiechem na myśl o Snape wijącym się po podłodze, jak wąż.

— Świetne! – wykrztusił Syriusz, wyobrażając sobie zamieszanie, jakie wywołałby ten kawał. Wyobrażał sobie Madame Pomfrey starającą się zmieścić wszystkich w swoim skrzydle szpitalnym i Dumbledora oraz McGonagall starających się uspokoić wijących się Ślizgonów i skrzeczących Krukonów.

— Musielibyśmy też podać to Gryfonom i sami powinniśmy również trochę wypić – powiedział w zamyśleniu. — Inaczej będą wiedzieli, że to my.

— W porządku – powiedział Peter, podskakując z ekscytacji. — I tak mamy najfajniejsze zwierzę ze wszystkich domów. Wyobraźcie sobie, że będziecie w stanie ryczeć jak lew i będziecie mieli pazury zamiast paznokci.

— To naprawdę skomplikowany eliksir – ostrzegł James. — I potrzebujemy skrzydeł żądlibąka oraz zmielone skorupki jajek świergotnika, które powinniśmy znaleźć w prywatnych zapasach Slughorna. Wtedy będziemy mogli poszukać sposobu, aby pewnego ranka wlać eliksir do soku dyniowego, aby wszyscy uczniowie mogli go wypić.

— Hm… - powiedział Syriusz, trybiki w jego mózgu pracowały. — Kiedy będzie nasza kolejna lekcja Eliksirów?

— W czwartek popołudniu – podpowiedział Peter.

— Wtedy je ukradniemy. Peter, bez obrazy stary, ale jesteś najgorszy w Eliksirach.

Peter wzruszył ramionami. To była prawda. Zawaliłby całkowicie pierwszy rok Eliksirów, gdyby Syriusz i James nie pomogliby mu z jego pracami domowymi.

— Więc – powiedział Syriusz, myśląc w czasie mówienia. — Musisz radzić sobie gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Całkowicie schrzań, aby Slughorn musiał podejść i pomóc ci naprawić eliksir zanim wybuchnie. Wtedy James i ja pobiegniemy do jego gabinetu i szybko ukradniemy te składniki z jego prywatnych zapasów. Przepisałeś instrukcje, prawda James?

James wyciągnął z kieszeni pognieciony kawałek pergaminu i zamachał nim przed Syriuszem, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy ich plan zaczął tworzyć się w całość.

— Mogę to zrobić – powiedział poważnie Peter, wyglądając częściowo na zaniepokojonego, a częściowo na dumnego, że ma tak ważną rolę do odegrania w ich kawale.

— Wiemy, że możesz, stary – powiedział James, klepiąc go po plecach. — I tak sobie myślę, że musimy przeszukać Hogwart i dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest kuchnia oraz jak jedzenie dostaje się do Wielkiej Sali. Założę się, że gdzieś są skrzaty domowe. Jeśli je znajdziemy, możemy się tam zakraść w mojej pelerynie niewidce i zanim jedzenie znajdzie się na stołach, wlać eliksir do soku dyniowego.

— To jest świetne! – powiedział Syriusz, zacierając ręce. — Hogwart nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co mu się przydarzyło, kiedy do niego przybyliśmy!

Znów pochylili do siebie głowy, spiskując i knując.

,,,

W środę, w dzień przed przeprowadzeniem pierwszej części "Operacji wijący się Ślizgoni" (czyli kradzieży składników do eliksiru), wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy, które uszczęśliwiły Syriusza.

Pierwsza przydarzyła się Jamesowi, kiedy szedł rano na śniadanie. Ukrywał się przed Filchem, ponieważ starał się zaczarować jego kotkę, Panią Norris. Miała czerwone oczy i narwisty temperament oraz mogłaby być przeszkodą dla ich nocnych intryg. Aby uniknąć spotkania z Filchem, który szedł za rogiem, James ukrył się za posągiem jednookiej wiedźmy. Oparł się o wypuklenie w ścianie, kiedy starał się stać jak najmniej widoczny, a różdżkę miał podniesioną na wszelki wypadek. Kiedy starał się wyjrzeć zza posągu, aby zobaczyć, czy zbliża się Filch, mrugnęło mu przed oczami ledwo widoczne słowo „Dissendium", wyrzeźbione małymi literami w zgięciu łokcia jednookiej wiedźmy. Zdziwiony wymruczał to na głos i był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy kamienne wypuklenie odsunęło się, odkrywając tajemne przejście.

Gryfońscy figlarze zaczęli też „Operację tajemne przejścia". Wszyscy trzej planowali odkryć tak dużo tajemnych przejść w Zamku Hogwart, ile zdołają. Jeśli znaliby wszystkie tajemne przejścia i pokoje, możliwości dla kawałów byłby nieskończone.

Druga rzecz, która uczyniła Syriusza szczęśliwym (chociaż nie planował wspominać o tym Jamesowi ani Peterowi) był fakt, że Lupin wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego i wrócił na lekcje. Wyglądał na bardzo chudego i bladego, ale po za tym było z nim wszystko w porządku. Nie wiedział dlaczego się z tego powodu tak cieszył, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł radość, kiedy obserwował Lupina siedzącego przy stole w szklarni numer siedem, ostrożnie przesadzającego fioletowe korzenie paproci. Jego blade palce delikatnie uspokajały nerwową roślinę. Widok palców, które rozłożył do delikatnego głaskania, sprawiło, że Syriusz myślał o krwi i księżycowych cieniach.

James i Peter ciągle uważali na Lupina, a Syriusz również nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać po ich kłótni, więc kiedy poszli tego wieczoru do łóżek, rozmawiając cicho o tajemnych przejściach, ignorowali obecność mniejszego chłopca w ich pokoju.

,,,

— Dodaj trochę mielonego kamienia księżycowego i miodunka – wysyczał Syriusz do Petera, który wpatrywał się w swój kociołek z przerażeniem. Wyglądał na to, że kiedy starał się radzić sobie źle na Eliksirach, robił całkowicie na odwrót. Eliksir na porost włosów w jego kociołku miał gorszy kolor od innych w klasie, ale nie aż tak bardzo.

— Jak dużo? – zapytał Peter, patrząc na Syriusza błagalnie.

— Nie ma znaczenia, idioto! – powiedział ze swojego miejsca zniecierpliwiony James . — Starasz się go zrobić źle, pamiętasz? Pośpiesz się. Slughorn idzie w naszą stronę.

Syriusz oraz James wstali i poszli pomału w stronę szafki ze składnikami dla uczniów, patrząc na Petera, który posłusznie wrzucił trochę kamienia księżycowego i miodunka, a także pudełeczko zmiażdżonych skrzydeł bahanki. Ku ich uldze eliksir zmienił się z prawie normalnego koloru w katastrofalny, świecący pomarańcz i po kilku sekundach zaczął bulgotać.

— Panie Pettigrew! – powiedział Slughorn z zaniepokojeniem, szybko zbliżając się do kociołka Petera. — Co żeś zrobił z tym eliksirem? Szybko, szybko, pokrój w plasterki świętą, niebieską gąsienicę i dodaj ją zanim wszystko eksploduje… nie tak, głuptasie… daj, ja to zrobię. Zajmij się liśćmi nagietki… naprawdę, nie patrzysz co się dzieje…

Syriusz i James odeszli, najciszej jak tylko umieli, od szafki ze składnikami dla uczniów i wślizgnęli się do gabinetu Slughorna przez drzwi, które zostawił uchylone. Szybko podeszli do jego prywatnych zapasów, które były starannie opisane i leżały zaraz za biurkiem w szafce naprzeciwko wejścia.

— Szybko! – wyszeptał James. — Skrzydła żądlibąka i zmielone skorupki jajek świergotnika.

Przeszukali półki i z ulgą zauważyli, że wszystko poukładane było w kolejności alfabetycznej, więc szybko znaleźli i zabrali, co potrzebowali.

— …naprawdę wybuchnie, panie Pettigrew! — usłyszeli głos Slughorna, zbliżający się do gabinetu. James i Syriusz wymienili spanikowane spojrzenia i zanurkowali, kucając za biurkiem Slughorna.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Slughorn wszedł do środka, kierując się do biurka.

— Cholerna lista… - wymamrotał, zaczynając przekładać papiery i książki. Wysunął się zza krawędzi biurka, wchodząc w ich pole widzenia. Jeśli spojrzałby w dół od raz zauważyłby ich obu i na pewno byliby w tarapatach.

— Proszę pana! – powiedział znajomy głos, gdy nowa osoba weszła do pokoju. — Powinien pan pójść i znów zobaczyć kociołek Pettigrewa. Myślę, że tym razem naprawdę wybuchnie!

Zaszokowani James i Syriusz spojrzeli na siebie. Lupin podszedł do biurka, stając strategicznie przed Jamesem i Syriuszem i dając im czas, aby pomału zeszli z widoku, ukrywając się za innym bokiem biurka.

— Panie Lupin, proszę nie wchodzić do mojego gabinetu nieproszonym! – powiedział surowo Slughorn.

— Ale, panie profesorze, kociołek Pettigrewa!

— Naprawdę, panie Lupin… - zaczął Slughorn.

Tylko dlatego, że James i Syriusz kucali kilka cali od Lupina byli w stanie zobaczyć, że trzyma w dłoni różdżkę, schowaną w wytartym, czarnym rękawie szaty. Kiedy Slughorn dawał mu naganę, słyszeli, jak Lupin cicho mamrocze zaklęcie, i machnął lekko różdżką w stronę drzwi gabinetu. Usłyszeli głośne „boom!" z klasy za drzwiami, a potem krzyki zaskoczenia, dziewczęce piski i przekleństwa.

— Na Merlinia! – krzyknął Slughorn i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Syriusz i James wpatrywali się w Lupina z otwartymi ustami. Mniejszy chłopiec obrócił się do nich i podniósł brwi.

— Więc? Zamierzacie zostać złapani, czy co? – zapytał, wzrokiem wskazując drzwi.

Nie trzeba im było powtarzać dwa razy. Syriusz oraz James wstali i szybko wyszli z gabinetu, wchodząc do ogarniętej chaosem klasy. Okazało się, że Lupin nie wysadził kociołka Petera co, jak pomyślał Syriusz, było dobrą rzeczą. Jego eliksir miał tak niepokojący kolor, że trudno było powiedzieć, co by spowodował. Bulstrode siedział najbliżej gabinetu i to jego eliksirem była pokryta większość studentów siedzących w pobliży trzech stóp. W konsekwencji wyrosły im groteskowe włosy w miejscach, gdzie oblał ich eliksir.

Slughorn był tak zajęty uspakajaniem wszystkich i rozdawaniem antidotum, że nie zauważył, jak Syriusz i James wymknęli się z jego gabinetu.

— Panie Bulstrode – powiedział, kiedy podawał Delilah Kettle fiolkę z antidotum. — Dodał pan pestkę moreli zanim eliksir się zagotował, prawda?

— Ja… Ja… - wydawało się, że Bulstrode'owi zabrakło słów.

— Dwadzieścia punktów od Slytherinu za nie uważanie i przeszkadzanie na lekcji!

Syriusz spojrzał na Lupina, który pomału i nonszalancko wyszedł z gabinetu Slughorna. Syriusz był zaskoczony. Myślał, że był za nimi, kiedy wychodzili z gabinetu. Lupin otarł się o ich biurko, kiedy przechodził i upuścił coś na kolana Syriusza. Był to kawałek pergaminu, owinięty wokół dwóch małych fiolek. Była na nim starannie napisana wiadomość.

,,,

 _Jeśli już tak bardzo postaraliście się, aby rozproszyć uwagę, przynajmniej pamiętajcie, aby wziąć to po co przyszliście. I powinniście byli to wziąć z pojemnika, w którym to przechowuje. Zauważyłby, gdybyście wzięli całość. RL_

 _,,,_

Syriusz zwrócił swoje rozszerzone oczy na Jamesa, który również czytał notkę z niedowierzaniem. Dopiero teraz Syriusz przypomniał sobie, że wzięli skrzydła żądlibąka i zmielone skorupki jajek świergotnika z półki, ale zostawili je w miejscu, gdzie się ukrywali.

Syriusz spojrzał na Lupina, który siedział spokojnie na przodzie klasy, nie zwracając uwagi na chaos wokół niego. Mieszał w kociołku, a potem przestał, aby ostrożnie dodać mielony korzeń głogu i przechylił głowę na bok, aby sprawdzić, jaki efekt wywarło to na eliksir.

— Co, do cholery? – wymamrotał James w ucho Syriusza.

— Chłopaki, co się stało? Przepraszam! – Przytruchtał do nich zdyszany Peter.

— Naprawdę, nie ma pojęcia – powiedział Syriusz, patrząc na plecy Lupina.

Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, Syriusz i James rozejrzeli się wokół szukając Lupina, aby móc mu podziękować. Jednak wyglądało na to, że wymknął się niezauważenie i nie było go nigdzie w pobliżu.


	16. Rozwiązywanie sekretów przyjaźni

_**Od tłumacza: Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze. Bardzo doceniam, że znaleźliście chwilę czasu, aby zmotywować mnie do dalszego tłumaczenia ;). Jako tłumacz nie mam wpływy na przebieg wydarzeń i w tym względzie muszę polegać na autorce ;). Jednak zawsze bardzo chętnie mogę na ten temat podyskutować.**_

 _ **Bez dalszego przedłużania, zapraszam do przeczytania kolejnego rozdziału.**_

 _ **Pozdrawiam,**_

 _ **Suasha**_

 _ **,,,**_

 _ **Rozdział 16**_

 _Rozwiązywanie sekretów przyjaźni_

 _Ty byłeś tym, który wszystko zmienił, ty byłeś tym, który mnie przyjął. Ty byłeś tym, na kogo mogłem liczyć pomimo wszystko. Byłeś moim przyjacielem._

 _Tom Petty_

REMUS:

„To było dziwne" pomyślał Remus, przypominając sobie uczucie, które go ogarnęło, kiedy pomógł gryfońskim figlarzom w kradzieży nielegalnych składników doeliksiru. Najwyraźniej nie oczekiwali od niego żadnej pomocy i byli w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby podziękować mu od razu. Pomimo tego, czuł, że po raz pierwszy w życiu, brał udział w czymś niezwykłym z innymi ludźmi, którzy go nie dręczyli.

Był podekscytowany i dumny, a kiedy rozejrzał się po gabinecie i zauważył skradzione składniki leżące koło półek, bez zastanowienia chwycił dwa puste flakoniki i szybko wypełnił je zawartością słojów, które później odłożył z powrotem na półkę.

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że Slughorn krzyczy na Blustrode, złapał pióro oraz kawałek pustego pergaminu i napisał notkę, a potem pomału wyszedł z gabinetu. Jest jedna rzecz, której Black oraz Potter muszą się nauczyć. Coś, czego Remus dowiedział się wiele lat temu, kiedy próbował uniknąć odkrycia i zostania zbitym przez swojego ojca. Ludzie widzą, że ktoś coś kombinuje. To właśnie dlatego zauważył, że Potter i Black weszli do gabinetu.

Gryfońscy figlarze byli znani wśród uczniów i nauczycieli, pomimo tego, że byli w Hogwarcie tylko jeden pełny rok. Pośród rówieśników i starszych roczników byli legendarnymi dowcipnisiami, którzy potrafili wyłgać sobie drogę z tarapatów. Wśród nauczycieli źródłem wszystkich kłopotów, które miały miejsce w szkole. Ślizgoni, którzy zazwyczaj byli ofiarami ich najgorszych żartów, nie odczuwali żadnych mieszanych uczuć. Nienawidzili ich.

Chociaż Remus musiał przyznać, że nie są dobrzy w skardniu się, czy w rzucaniu zawiłych, czasochłonnych zaklęć, to wynagradzały im to nieoszlifowane zdolności i naturalny talent, a także ich inwencja i nieograniczony repertuar niewinnych wyrazów twarzy mówiących „Kto? Ja?".

Jego matka uznała by ich za przezabawnych. Jego ojciec by ich nienawidził. Co do Remusa to czuł, że jego wewnętrzny huncwot wraca do życia, kiedy zaraz za chłopcami do gabinetu wszedł Slughorn.

Po wszystkim był przestraszony i zażenowany. Nie był pewny, co jego współlokatorzy pomyślą o jego wtrąceniu się w ich plany. Zastanawiał się, czy się nie pomylił, i czy chłopcy nie założą, że to co zrobił, było oczywistą próbą zasłużenia sobie na ich przyjaźń.

Co najgorsze, dopóki wtedy na eliksirach nie zobaczył radosnych i psotnych wyrazów twarzy Pottera i Blacka, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że chce, aby byli jego przyjaciółmi.

Noc, kiedy wymknął się ze skrzydła szpitalnego, aby igrać z cieniem księżyca i wymyślić krwawe życzenie, była chwilą zwrotną w życiu Remusa. Po wszystkim leżał na szpitalnym łóżku i czuł się bliżej matki niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej od Tej Nocy. Kiedy tak leżał poczucie winy za jej śmierć, groza czym się stał, a także ból i rezygnacja, że nigdzie nie będzie pasował, zdawały się zniknąć. Zamknął oczy i mógł prawie poczuć jej palce zaczesujące jego płowe włosy za ucho oraz jej barwny, delikatny głos śpiewający setki piosenek o księżycu.

Wiedział, że księżyc zawsze rządził jego życiem – zarówno, kiedy był chłopcem, jak i wilkołakiem. Przerażał go i przyciągał. Nienawidził go i kochał. Był źródłem jego najszczęśliwszych i najstraszliwszych wspomnień. Ta sprzeczność będzie z nim całe jego życie. Słuchał tego wyobrażonego głosu i czuł, że akceptacja tego faktu zapadła w nim, jak kawałek pergaminu – łatwo i gładko, ale z krawędziami, które mogą przeciąć do krwi.

Mógł teraz wyobrazić sobie matkę, patrzącą na niego niedowierzająco, kiedy narzekał na brak przyjaciół. Potrząsnęłaby głową i zarzuciła swoje długie, płowo-złote włosy na plecy, besztając go za brak rozsądku.

— Remus – powiedziałaby — to twoja wina, że nie masz przyjaciół. Ludzie nie błądzą wokół i nie zaprzyjaźniają się bez powodu. Musisz ich przekonać, że jesteś wart ich troski. Przekonaj ich, że poza wilkiem jest w tobie ten mały chłopiec, który żył dla tańca w księżycowych cieniach. Prócz wilka jest tam ktoś inteligentny, odważny i psotny.

Wyobrażał sobie, że jej odpowiada:

— Ten mały chłopiec umarł w tę samą noc co ty. Uczepił się twojej duszy i odszedł razem z tobą. Zostawił po sobie tylko potwora.

Jednak nawet wtedy, wyobrażona Serena, nie odpuściłaby mu.

— Obiecałeś, Remusie. Dałeś mi słowo, kiedy umierałam, że nie pozwolisz, aby wilk cię zmienili. Będziesz wałczył, aby dotrzymać tej obietnicy, dopóki będzie warta dotrzymania.

To, bardziej od czegokolwiek innego, dało mu energię do walki do ostatnich sił, albo do czasu, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzą się o jego tajemnicy. Mógł ukryć, jakim był potworem i być może ktoś pewnego dnia uwierzy w to kłamstwo i pokocha osobę, którą pragnął być.

,,,

Okazało się, że profesora Andersa nie jest tak łatwo zniechęcić, jak Remusowi się wydawało. Następnego dnia po wydarzeniu na Eliksirach podczas śniadania, kiedy próbował ignorować spojrzenia swoich współlokatorów, ogromny puchacz o cętkowanych brązowo-szarych skrzydłach, wylądował na jego talerzu, od razu połykając jego parówki.

Remus skrzywił się. Nawet po roku ciągle nienawidził nabierać jedzenia ze srebrnych półmisków i nie był zachwycony perspektywą robienia tego drugi raz podczas jednego posiłku. Po za tym nie było już żadnych parówek. Wyciągnął dłoń i odwiązał list z nogi ptaka, od razu wiedząc od kogo przyszedł, ponieważ rozpoznał sowę, która przynosiła mu listy w ciągu lata.

,,,

 _Najdroższy Remusie,_

 _Jeśli sądzisz, że twoje listy powstrzymały mnie od badania tej sprawy, jesteś w błędzie. Po tym co mi powiedziałeś, przekonałem się, że nadużycia jakich dopuszcza się Twój ojciec są większe niż przypuszczałem. Tak wypaczył twoje myśli i emocje, że czujesz coś, czego nie powinno czuć dwunastoletnie dziecko._

 _Proszę, zrozum, że tylko staram się Ci pomóc. Czuję, że jest to moim obowiązkiem jako, że jestem jedynym dorosłym, który wie o twoim problemie._

 _Remusie, uczyłem Cię przez cały rok i nie widziałem śladów tej groźnej i zwierzęcej osoby, którą w sobie widzisz. Wiem, czym jesteś i mimo to uważam, że nie pozwoliłeś, aby Cię to zmieniło. Widziałem kochanego, cichego, inteligentnego i niezwykle niezależnego młodego człowieka, który tak przystosował się do efektów uboczncy swojej klątwy, że nie umniejszały jego charakteru, ale go wzbogaciły. To w jego imieniu będę Ci pomagał, niezależnie od tego czy tego chcesz, czy nie._

 _Proszę, napisz mi, co robi twój ojciec w ramach kary, nawet jeśli uważasz, że na nią zasłużyłeś._

 _Z determinacją,_

 _Neil Anders_

,,,

Remus czuł podczas czytania listu, że jego dłonie drżą. Jego twarz była beznamiętna, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać dreszczy. Był kompletnie rozdarty. Czuł się zły, zraniony i rozgoryczony. Mimo to, jedno zdanie nie pozwoliło mu na zignorowania reszty listu: „Wiem, czym jesteś i mimo to uważam, że nie pozwoliłeś, aby Cię to zmieniło".

Było to dla niego zbyt ważne i przeszło przez jego mentalne osłony, jak nóż w masło. Kiedy czytał to zdanie, słyszał w głowie głos matki.

— Cholera!

Sfrustrowany pogiął list i wstał, nie czując się już głodny. Zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, kiedy poczuł, że coś ciężkiego ląduje mu na ramieniu. Spojrzał wściekle na sowę Andersa.

— Brak odpowiedzi. Nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia.

Spojrzała na niego poważnymi pomarańczowo-żóltymi oczami i nie poruszyła ani jednym mieśniem.

— Spadaj!

Remus zepchnął ją ze swojego ramienia, ale sowa chwilę potrzepotała skrzydłami i usiadła na jego drugim ramieniu, okrutnie wbijając pazury. Odpowiedź była oczywista: Nigdzie się nie wybieram bez odpowiedzi.

Remus zdecydował, że będzie ją ignorował. Był pewien, że znudzi jej się łażenie za nim. Skierował się na pierwszą lekcję – Zaklęcia - i ulżyło mu, kiedy sowa odleciała z jego ramienia, kiedy wszedł do klasy. Nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu.

,,,

Okazało się, że się mylił. Jak tylko wyszedł z klasy zaklęć, wielka sowa znów usiadła na mu na ramieniu, cicho pohukując. Pozwolił sobie na głębokie, donośne, wilcze warkniecie w nadziei, że ją to odstraszy, ale sowa jedynie lekko uszczypnęła go w ucho w ramach nagany. Podążyła za nim także na Eliksiry i Transmutacje, a podczas obiadu usiadła koło niego i podkradała mu jedzenie przez cały posiłek.

Wiedział, że przez nią wszyscy gapili się na niego i szeptali w spekulacjach. Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego surowo, ale nie mogła nic zrobić, ponieważ sowy w szkole były zakazane tylko podczas zajęć.

W końcu lekcje się skończyły i Remus poszedł do biblioteki, starając się nie skrzywić, kiedy sowa usiadła mu na głowie, decydując się użyć jego włosów do podtrzymywania się. Poszedł do działu Magicznych Zwierząt i znalazł książkę o sowach pocztowych.

Usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze, opierając się o półkę i kładąc książkę na swoich kolanach. Sowa zatrzepotała skrzydłami i usiadła na półce nad jego głową, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

Był tak zaabsorbowany książką, że nie usłyszał, ani nie wyczuł, że ktoś do niego podchodzi, dopóki nie rozległy się słowa.

— Czy to twoja sowa?

Remus podskoczył gwałtownie i podniósł wzrok na Blacka, Pottera i Pettigrewa, którzy stali kilka kroków odniego, patrząc się na sowę Andersa, która postanowiła zlecieć na dół i skubać włosy czytającego Remusa.

— Nie – odpowiedział ostrożnie, kładąc rękę na książce, aby wiedzieć, gdzie skończył czytać. — Nie jest moja.

— Dlaczego więc za tobą lata? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Pettigrew.

Remus miał ochotę warknąć, kiedy pomyślał o liście, ale powstrzymał się.

— Ktoś chce, abym odpowiedział na list, a ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić. Powiedział swojej sowie, aby za mną podążała.

— Och.

Przez chwilę chłopcy stali w krepującej ciszy, a potem Potter odchrząknął i powiedział:

— Możesz ją ogłuszyć. Albo rzucić na nią zaklęcie Confundus, żeby nie pamiętała, że miała za tobą latać.

Remus westchnął i podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na sowę, która cicho pohukiwała i kontynuowała skubanie jego włosów.

— To nie jest wina sowy. Wolałbym nie robić jej krzywdy. Mam nadzieję, że w końcu się znudzi i odleci, albo znajdę zaklęcie, które ją odgoni, ale nie zrani jej przy okazji.

Po kolejnej dłuższej ciszy, Black nagle powiedział:

— Chcieliśmy ci podziękować. Wiesz, za ten dzień na Eliksirach. Mogliśmy być w poważnych tarapatach.

Remus czuł, jak coś ciepłego i słodkiego rozpływa się w jego piersi i z trudem powstrzymał się, aby nie uśmiechnąćsię głupio.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

— Zawsze jesteś taki oficjalny? – zapytał Potter z zainteresowaniem.

Oficjalny? Remus był zaskoczony. Nigdy mu nie przyszło do głowy, że mógłby być oficjalny. Może to ta oficjalność sprawiał, że nie potrafił się zaprzyjaźnić?

Black musiał zauważyć jego reakcję, ponieważ podszedł bliżej i złożywszy nogi, usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko Remusa. Wilkołak zauważył, że Black nigdy nie wydaje się tak po prostu siedzieć lub stać. On się opierał. Remus mógłby się założyć, że gdyby był w pokoju bez ścian i podłogi, nadal byłby w stanie się o coś oprzeć.

— Nie zwracaj uwagi na Jamesa — powiedział Black, pokazując Potterowi za swoimi plecami wulgarny gest. — Nigdy nie nauczył się manier. To dlatego ich nie rozpoznaje, kiedy je usłyszy.

Remus poczuł uderzenie niepokoju. Nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za wywołanie niezgody między przyjaciółmi, ale kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Potter nie wydawał się przejmować ani gestem Syriusza ani jego słowami. Uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko i opadł na podłogę koło Blacka. Siedział w całkowicie inny sposób niż on. Kolana i łokcie były pod różnymi katami. Do tego wydawał się opaść bardziej jak zużyta kupka ubrań, a nie tak jak Black leniwie usiąść w elegancki i arystokratyczny sposób. Pettigrew podążył za ich przykładem chwilę potem, opadając ciężko na podłogę i patrząc na pozostałych chłopców niepewnie.

– Eee…. Dobrze – powiedział ostrożnie Remus na komentarz Blacka.

— I chciałem także przeprosić za tamten inny dzień – powiedział lekko zażenowany Black. — W skrzydle szpitalnym. Wiem, że nie powinienem się tak wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy.

Remus przez chwilę siedział, kiedy mgliste wspomnienia z kłótni w skrzydle szpitalnym pojawiły się w jego pamięci. Nie wiedział, jak Black mógł mu to wybaczyć. Widział, że bardzo go wystraszył.

— W porządku – wymamrotał. — Ja ciebie też przepraszam za moją reakcję.

Sowa zahukała, sprawiając, że wszyscy podskoczyli, a potem podleciała na kolana Remusa.

— Sio! – powiedział Remus, trącając ją łokciem bez przekonania. Obróciła się tyłem do niego i spojrzała na półkrąg chłopców utworzony na przeciwko Remusa.

— Jesteś bardzo potężny? – zapytał Black, pochylając się do przodu z błyszczącymi, szarymi oczami. — Musiałeś użyć silnego zaklęcia z piątego roku, aby wysadzić kociołek z takiej odległości.

Remus zarumienił się.

— Nie. Po drodze do gabinetu, wrzuciłem trochę łusek salamandry do eliksiru Bulstrode'a. Musiałem jedynie powiedzieć krótkie zaklęcie reagujące z liśćmi nagietki i bum!

Nie mógł się powstrzymać od małego uśmiechu na myśl o zaskoczonym wyrazie twarzy Bulstrode'a i wszystkich studentów, którym włosy wyrosły w przeróżnych, niezwykłych miejscach.

Ku jego zdumieniu nawet taki mały ślad uśmiechu, spowodował ogromne, szerokie uśmiechy na twarzach trzech siedzących przed nim chłopców.

— To było genialne! – powiedział Black, kiwając głową w podziwie. — Jak wpadłeś na to tak szybko? A jeśli o to chodzi, skąd w ogóle o tym wiedziałeś?

Remus spojrzał na niego osobliwie.

— W naszej książce do eliksirów w piętnastym rozdziale jest napisane, że nie należy dodawać nagietki i łusek salamandry do tego samego eliksiru, jeśli jednocześnie trzeba rzucić na niego zaklęcie. Inaczej eksploduje.

— Przeczytałeś całą książkę do eliksirów, a nawet nie było cię przez dwa tygodnie? – Potter wyglądał na lekko zaszokowanego. — Musisz częściej wychodzić, stary.

Remus czuł jak robi mu się gorąco na twarzy i znów spuścił wzrok na książkę na swoich kolanach. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, o co chodzi w przyjaźni. Czy chcą się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? Czy może jest to jakiś zawiły żart, który ma sprawić, aby poczuł się źle?

— Hej. – Głos Blacka był wyjątkowo delikatny, kiedy stuknął go w kolano, aby zwrócić jego uwagę. — To był żart, Lupin. Nie chciał być okrutny. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że przeczytałeś podręcznik do eliksirów, inaczej mielibyśmy przechlapane.

Remus poczuł, że jego ramiona się odprężają i zdołał się lekko uśmiechnąć.

— No, nie chciałem, aby tak to zabrzmiało — powiedział szczerze Potter. Pochylił się, aby spojrzeć na Remusa szeroko otwartymi, piwnymi oczami. — Naprawdę.

— Więc jesteś jakimś geniuszem eliksirów? — wypalił Pettigrew.

Remus poczuli, jak uśmiech poszerza mu się na te słowa.

— Nie. Jestem beznadziejny. Znam teorię, ale eliksiry nigdy mi się nie udają, tak jak chcę.

Black szeroko się uśmiechnął.

— Mi i Jamesowi wychodzą dobrze, ale Peterowi okropnie. W połowie dobry eliksir robi tylko wtedy, kiedy powinien zrobić go źle.

— Mnie i Jamesowi – powiedział Remus, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

— Tobie co? – James spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Ci i mi co?

Remus poczuł, jak znów rumieni się ze wstydu. Zaczął myśleć, że powinien pozwolić swojej krwi zostać na swojej twarzy i zaoszczędzić jej kłopotu, ciągłego tam powracania. — Powinno się mówić „mnie i Jamesowi", a nie „mi i Jamesowi".

Wszyscy trzej patrzyli się na niego przez długi czas, a potem naraz wybuchli śmiechem.

— To cudownie, profesorze Lupin – wyspał Syriusz. — Nie możemy pozwolić na takie kaleczenie języka angielskiego, prawda?

— W rzeczy samej – powiedział Remus z niechętnym uśmiechem. — Jeśli będą to robić, mogą spotkać się z ostracyzmem w znaczących środowiskach literackich.

— I tak właśnie runęły moje marzenia – powiedział Syriusz z udawaną powagą.

— Potrafiłbyś zgadnąć, jaki eliksir warzymy? – zapytał z ciekawością James. — Mówiłeś, że znasz teorię.

Remus zamyślił się, nawet nie zauważając, że z roztargnieniem głaszcze pióra sowy na swoich kolanach.

— Sądząc po skorupkach jajek świergotnika, myślę, że to jakiś rodzaj eliksiru transmutującego. Jednak skrzydła żądlibąka nie są w nich często używane, może jedynie w eliksirach jak ten animagiczny, który pomaga odkryć twoje wewnętrzne zwierzę. Nie wiem.

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że pozostali patrzą się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

— Naprawdę jesteś geniuszem, stary – powiedział Pettigrew.

— Nie, po prostu czytam. Moja mama była mistrzynią eliksirów, zanim… - przerwał, nagle przerażany tym, co prawie wyjawił. Czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, tak nagle, jakby ktoś wyciągnął mu korek z tyłu głowy.

— Co się jej stało? – zapytał Black, w którego głosie było tyle troski, ile Remus jeszcze nigdy od niego nie słyszał.

Remus czuł, jak jego dogodna, comiesięczna wymówka może zostać spalona i skupił się najlepiej jak potrafił na odpowiedzi.

— Musiała przestać, kiedy zachorowała.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy Potter powiedział:

— Przykro mi. Oczywiście, że musiała.

Remus czuł jednoczenie ulgę, jak i stary żal.

— Dzięki, Potter – wymamrotał.

— James.

— Co?

— Mów do mnie James. Przyjaciele mówią do siebie po imieniu.

Remus czuł, jakby ktoś obwiązał jego serce sznurem i mocno pociągnął. To było tak cudowne, że aż bolesne.

— Naprawdę?

— No tak – powiedział Black… nie, Syriusz, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. — Potrzebujemy rozsądnego planowania i wiedzy do naszych operacji. Chciałbyś dołączyć do gryfońskich figlarzy?

Remus przez chwile otwierał i zamykał usta bez słowa, a potem jego twarz rozświetliła się w pierwszym odpowiednio szerokim uśmiechu, który nie pojawił się na jego twarzy od tak dawna, że nawet nie był pewien, czy wie jak to się robiło.

— Jak najbardziej – powiedział nieśmiało.

— Świetnie! – powiedział Syriusz i Remus nie mógł się nadziwić, dlaczego wygląda na tak szczęśliwego. Syriusz miał już przyjaciół. Jak może być tak szczęśliwy z jednego, małego, dodatkowego ekscentryka w swoim gangu?

— Chodź, pokażemy ci eliksir, który planujemy uwarzyć – powiedział James, łapiąc Remusa za ramię i stawiając go na nogi, zrzucając przy okazji książkę i niezadowoloną sowę z jego kolan na podłogę.

— Szukałem zaklęcia, aby pozbyć się tej sowy – zaprotestował Remus.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Po prostu wyślij tej osobie list o treści na przykład „odwal się" i będzie po wszystkim.

Remus pozwolił wyxiągnąć się z biblioteki bez kolejnych protestów. Prawdę mówiąc, był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

,,,

Tej nocy Remus leżał w łóżku i nie był w stanie zasnąć, ponieważ rozpierała go pełna radości energia. Słuchał dźwięków, które wydawali jego śpiący współlokatorzy. Ciche chrapanie Jamesa, okazjonalne chrząkanie Petera i westchnienia Syriusza, który brzmiał, jakby irytowało go, że musi marnować czas na spanie, zamiast planować kolejne genialne kawały.

Pokój wypełniały też ich zapachy i Remus nagle sobie uświadomił, że nawet zanim zostali jego przyjaciółmi, te wymieszane zapachy sprawiały, że czuł się zrelaksowany i spokojny, jak nigdzie indziej. Kojarzyły mu się z poczuciem odprężenia i bezpieczeństwa. Były kontrastem dla metalicznego, zwierzęcego zapachu krwi i moczu, którym pokryty był jego pokoju, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się go wyczyścić po przemianie. Nie pachniało tutaj strachem i bólem, czyli tym wszystkim, co Remus znał, zanim nie przybył do Hogwartu. Teraz dodatkowo pachniało też przyjaciółmi.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy, ale coś ciężkiego i uzbrojonego w pazury wylądowało mu na brzuchu, ponownie gwałtownie go budząc. Głośno skowyknął z bólu, a potem warknął, kiedy zorientował się, że znowu była to ta sowa.

— Lu… Remus? – James, który miał lżejszy sen niż pozostali dwaj chłopcy, usiadł na łóżku, starając się go wypatrzeć w ciemności. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak – odpowiedział Remus, rumieniąc się, kiedy usłyszał troskę w głosie Jamesa i był zadowolony, że chłopiec nie był w stanie go zobaczyć. — To tylko ta sowa. Myślę, że zejdę na dół, aby odpisać na ten list i sprawić, aby wreszcie odleciała.

— Myślałem, że to był jakiś pies, albo coś. Wydawało mi się, że usłyszałem warknięcie.

Remus czuł, jak serce zamiera mu w piersi i z trudem utrzymał spokojny głos.

— Jak pies mógłby się tutaj dostać, James?

— Racja. Chcesz, abym poszedł z tobą? Do kogo jest ten lisy?

Remus zawahał się. Nigdy nie czuł, aby ktoś tak o niego dbał. Chciał się zgodzić, tylko po to, aby czuć, że ktoś autentycznie chce mu pomóc, nawet jeśli on sam nie rozumiał dlaczego trzej pozostali chłopcy wybrali go na przyjaciela. Jednak treść listu zniechęciła go. Szczególnie jeśli Syriusz powiedział Jamesowi o swoich podejrzeniach.

— Dam sobie radę. To tylko jeden z moich krewnych. — Nienawidził kłamać, ale przez swoją klątwę robił się w tym coraz lepszy. — Możesz wrócić do spania.

— Jesteś pewny?

Remus z trudem był w stanie uwierzyć, że to był ten chłopiec, który był dla niego tak okrutny przez większość pierwszego roku. Był zachwycony, że James się zmienił.

— Tak.

Wyślizgnął się z łóżka i wygrzebał z kufra pióro i pergamin. Wyszedł z dormitorium i zeszedł na dół do pokoju wspólnego. Usiadł na krześle przed gasnącym kominkiem i wpatrywał się w pusty pergamin przez dłuższy czas, dopiero wtedy był w stanie coś napisać. Nie był na tyle impulsywny, aby po prostu napisać „odwal się" jak zasugerował Syriusz, ale nie chciał też zachęcać Andresa do kolejnych listów.

W końcu westchnął niecierpliwie i zaczął pisać. Nie musiał się starać, aby było świetne.

,,,

 _Profesorze Anders,_

 _Prosiłem Pana, aby przestał Pan zadawać pytania, a Pan mnie nie posłuchał. Bardzo proszę zostawić mnie w spokoju i nie przysyłać więcej swojej sowy, aby podążała za mną po szkole. Jestem zadowolony ze swojego życia. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Peterem i nie potrzebuję niczego od Pana._

 _Proszę zostawić mnie w spokoju. Nic Pan o mnie nie wie._

 _Remus Lupin_

 _PS: Pańska sowa zjadła na śniadaniu moje wszystkie parówki i nic dla mnie nie zostało. Potem zjadła połowę mojego obiadu i musiałem dołożyć sobie więcej, a nienawidzę tego_ _ **,**_ _ponieważ półmiski są ze srebra. Powinien pan go częściej karmić, ponieważ był bardzo głodny._

,,,

Westchnął. To musiało wystarczyć. Przywiązał list do nogi sowy i pozwoliwszy jej na wylecenie przez okno, skierował się z powrotem do łóżka.

— W porządku? – zapytał śpiąco James, kiedy Remus układał się na łóżku.

— Tak.

— O czym napisałeś w liście?

— O parówkach.

Po chwili ciszy James odpowiedział:

— Dobrze dla ciebie, Remusie. Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, James.

Ponieważ James zadał tak proste pytanie, powiedział prawdę.

,,,

Posiadanie przyjaciół było dla Remusa najbardziej surrealistycznym doświadczeniem w jego całym życiu. Wydawało się, że przyjęli go do swojego gangu bez żadnego problemu. Zamiast śmiać się z jego nawyków i dziwactw, uważali je za ujmujące i Remus nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Patrzyli wilkiem na każdego kto nazwał go „Świrusem" i gdy pewnego dnia siedział w bibliotece na podłodze między półkami w dziale transmutacji, przeklęli Ślizgona z szóstej klasy, który chciał go kopnąć, kiedy Remus nie zszedł mu z drogi.

Nawet Peter, który z początku wydawał się w stosunku do niego nieufny, potajemnie sabotażował projekt z Zielarstwa jednemu z Krukonów, ponieważ kiedy Remus przycinał Jadowitą Tentakulę, łagodnie coś do niej mamrocząc, Krukon okrutnie się zaśmiał i głośno zapytał, czy spędził lato na Oddziale Chorób Psychicznych w Szpitalu św. Munga.

Rano Remus wstał na tyle wcześnie, aby wziąć prysznic przed wszystkimi, ponieważ nie chciał, aby jego nowi przyjaciele zobaczyli jego blizny. Miał koszmary, że pozwolił im je zobaczyć, a oni odgadli kim jest. Wiedział, że jeśli tak się stanie, nie będą mieli wyjścia i będą musieli wydać go ministerstwu za złamanie prawa nie pozwalającego wilkołakom na edukację. Prawdopodobnie skończyłby wtedy w jednym z tych okropnych rezerwatów dla wilkołaków.

Na szczęście, pozostali chłopcy wydawali się zauważyć, że wolał nie być widzianym bez ubrań. Kilka dni po tym, jak wysłał list Andersowi, zaspał po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Obudziło go delikatne potrząsanie za ramię. Wzdrygnął się, natychmiast się budząc i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w Syriusza, który się nad nim pochylał.

— O co chodzi?

— O nic. Zaspałeś.

Usiadł i zobaczył, że pozostali chłopcy przeciągają się i krążą po pokoju sennie, trzymając w rękach ręczniki i przybory toaletowe. Jak ma teraz uniknąć brania prysznica razem z nimi?

— Możesz iść pierwszy – powiedział James, ziewając tak mocno, że jego szczęka strzeliła.— Pójdziemy po tobie — dodał, jakby paranoja Remusa była najzwyklejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Remus gapił się na niego, czując jednocześnie zażenowanie i ulgę.

— Ale się spóźnicie!

Syriusz, który stał koło łóżka Remusa, wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Czy kiedykolwiek się tym przejmowaliśmy?

— Dz-dzięki.

Remus szybko wstał, złapawszy ręcznik oraz ubrania i wleciał do łazienki, gdzie wziął najszybszy prysznic w swoim życiu.

Na śniadaniu ulga, którą czuł Remus, znikła, kiedy zobaczył wielkiego puchacza kierującego się w jego stronę. James, jako jedyny z jego przyjaciół, również go zauważył. Syriusz i Peter, jak zwykle zasypiali nad śniadaniem.

— Hej! Czy to znowu nie jest ta sowa? — zapytał Remusa, kiedy ptak wylądował na jego talerzu.

— Na to wygląda – odpowiedział ponuro.

— Po tym wszystkim co przeszedłeś wysyłając swoimi krewnym groźny, parówkowy list?

— Parówkowy list? – zapytał Syriusz, odzyskując nagle energię.

James poważnie skinął głową.

Remus odwiązał list ze sowiej nogi i zaczął go szybko czytać.

,,,

 _Drogi Remusie,_

 _Cieszę się, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Peterem. Będą bardzo lojalni, nawet jeśli są trochę nieokrzesani. Jednak musisz ostrożnie ukrywać swój sekret przed nimi. Szczególnie przed Jamesem i Syriuszem, którzy są bardzo bystrzy i bez problemu go odkryją, jeśli dasz im wystarczająco dużo wskazówek._

 _Widzę, że z determinacją odmawiasz przyjęcia ode mnie pomocy. W zamian mogę cię prosić, abyś do mnie pisał? Myślę, że to ważne, abyś miał kogoś dorosłego, do którego możesz się zwrócić po radę albo pomoc lub jeśli potrzebujesz dodatkowych eliksirów leczniczych, a nie czujesz się komfortowo prosić o nie Madame Pomfrey._

 _Przykro mi, że Brutus zjadł twoje parówki. Zapewniam Cię, że dostaje dość jedzenia, ale ten ptak jest po prostu łakomy. Po za tym, myślę, że bardzo Ci_ _ę_ _lubi. Wydaje mi się, że był chętny,_ _aby_ _dostarczyć Ci ten list, ponieważ chciał Ci_ _ę_ _znów zobaczyć. Wiem, że Dumbledore zorganizował, aby normalne_ __ _talerze i sztućce były ze stali, a nie ze srebra, ale, niestety, półmiski muszą być srebrne. Myślę, że ma to coś wspólnego z magią skrzatów domowych i utrzymaniem potraw ciepłych oraz zakonserwowanych._

 _Powiedz mi coś o swoim nowym nauczycielu OPCM. Słyszałem, że Dumbledore przyjął starego, szalonego Tecracken. Jest całkowicie obłąkany, ale za to jest geniuszem w obronie i ma przeraźliwe poczucie humoru. Wyobrażam sobie, że James i Syriusz skończą jak on, kiedy się zestarzeją._

 _Znów pracuję w Biurze Aurorów, a moja nowa żona, Angela (pobraliśmy się w lato) pracuje w Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Więc gdyby doszło co do czego, mamy tam agenta, który Cię uratuje._

 _Proszę, odpisz mi. Martwię się, że masz tak niewiele wsparcia od dorosłych, Remusie i chcę się upewnić, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku._

 _Z nawet jeszcze większą determinacją niż wcześniej,_

 _Neil Anders._

,,,

Remus wpatrywał się w list. Nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć o tym człowieku. Rozumiał, że Anders z jakiegoś powodu martwi się o jego bezpieczeństwo, ale nie rozumiał dlaczego. Na początku nie chciał odpisywać, ale było tak wiele powodów, dla których powinien był to zrobić. Mógłby dostać więcej maści na oparzenia bez żadnych pytań, więc mógłby uniknąć podobnej sytuacji z infekcją, jaka miał miejsce w czasie tych wakacji. Po za tym, jeśli żona Andersa naprawdę byłaby w stanie wyciągnąć go z rezerwatu, była osobą, którą warto znać. Słyszał i czytał przerażające historie o tym, co się przydarza wilkołakom, które są tam przetrzymywane.

Dodatkowo, jeśli byłby szczery sam ze sobą, było mu miło, że mógłby mieć dorosłego, z którym może porozmawiać, a który nie jest akurat jego nauczycielem. Dopóki będzie unikał tematu jego ojca, Anders może będzie w stanie mu pomóc i doradzać w różnych sprawach.

Poczuł, że ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.

— Wszystko w porządku, Remusie? – zapytał Syriusz tym dziwnym, łagodnym tonem, którego wydawał się używać tylko wtedy, gdy mówił do niego.

— Tak, wszystko dobrze. Myślę, że pójdę do biblioteki i napiszę odpowiedź przed początkiem lekcji.

Syriusz spojrzała na niego z troską.

— Myślałem, że nie chcesz pisać do tej osoby.

Remus zarumienił się.

— Nie chciałem, ale zmieniłem zdanie.

Był świadom, że wszyscy trzej patrzą na niego uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście wszystko z nim w porządku.

— Naprawdę, wszystko dobrze.

Skinęli głowami, a Remus szybko wstał i skierował się w stronę biblioteki. Brutus wydawał się niezadowolony, że będzie musiał opuścić go tak szybko, zamiast spędzić z nim cały dzień tak jak wcześniej.

,,,

 _Profesorze Anders,_

 _Będę z Panem pisać, jeżeli nie wspomni Pan więcej o tej innej sprawie. Byłbym wdzięczny za trochę maści na oparzenia, dołączyłem pieniądze za nią. Jest tu wiele srebrnych rzeczy i już mi się kończy._

 _Także nie chcę, aby moim przyjaciele się o mnie dowiedzieli, nawet jeśli Pana żona może mnie uratować, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak._

 _Profesor Tecracken jest bardzo dziwny. Często śmieje się z najdziwniejszych rzeczy. James i Syriusz bardzo go lubią, ale myślę, że Peter trochę się go boi. Syriusz powiedział, że nie mogę go oceniać, ponieważ sam jestem dość dziwny, ale mówił to jako żart, nie chciał mnie obrazić. Nie jest już dla mnie wredny, tak samo pozostali. Nie dbają o to, że nie jestem w stanie być taki jak inni. Czasami nawet nie wiem, że robię coś dziwnego, ale im to nie przeszkadza. Pewnego dnia rzucili zaklęcie na Ślizgona, za to, że mnie kopnął, kiedy siedziałem na podłodze w bibliotece. To było zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg i było całkiem niezłe. Byłby Pan dumny. Pamięta Pan jak dużo czasu poświęciliśmy jego nauce w zeszłym roku?_

 _Brutus jest smutny, że odpisuję tak szybko. Myślę, że chciał ze mną pobyć cały dzień tak jak zeszłym razem. Znów zjadł wszystkie moje parówki, ale Syriusz dał mi trochę swoich. Pozostali zrobiliby to samo, ale Peter już zdążył zjeść resztę._

 _Remus_

 _PS: Lubi Pan psikusy, profesorze? Pamiętam, że śmiał się Pan, kiedy Syriusz i James zaczarowali ślizgoński sztandar z wężem, aby bekał „Ślizgoni mają nudne włosy" za każdym razem, kiedy któryś z nich jadł pieczone ziemniaki. Profesorowi Flitwickowi zabrało wieki przełamanie zaklęcia, ponieważ nikt się nie połapał o co chodzi, a Ślizgoni nadal jedli pieczone ziemniaki. Może się Pan domyślić, że to Syriusz i James wymyślili tę obelgę. Nie słuchali Petera, który powtarzał im, że to wcale nie jest obraźliwe._


	17. Powołanie do bycia Huncwotem

Krótka uwaga: zmieniłam koncepcję i zdecydowałam, że nazwy przedmiotów będę pisać małą literą, ponieważ zauważyłam, że tak przyjął również p. Polkowski. W razie jakiś innych równie ważnych życiowych zmian, będę informować na bieżąco ;) Miłego czytania!

 _ **Rozdział 17**_

 _Powołanie do bycia Huncwotem_

,,,

 _W twoich oczach to prawie nie ja,_

 _Pięknie zdeformowany._

 _Ta druga strona, które nie potrafisz dojrzeć,_

 _Modli się, abyś nie pamiętał._

 _Mam krew na rękach,_

 _Taką jak ty w żyłach,_

 _Niektórych rzeczy nie da się uleczyć_

 _Nie zmuszaj mnie,_

 _Nie zmuszaj mnie, aby był sobą kiedy jestem z tobą*_

(Blood On My Hands – The Used)

 **SYRIUSZ:**

Syriusz myślał, że przekonanie Jamesa do przyjaźni z Remusem, będzie trudniejsze. Najprawdopodobniej wiele zdziałało poczucie winy. James był z nich najokrutniejszy w stosunku do mniejszego chłopca i wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na pomoc, kiedy tamtego dnia ich intryga w klasie eliksirów prawie zakończyła się fiaskiem.

Trudniejszy do przekonania okazał się Peter. Kiedy usłyszał o incydencie w lochach i cieniach księżyca, był wobec Remusa bardzo nieufny. Było to częściowo spowodowane strachem, ponieważ nadal nie wiedzieli, jak ktoś tak mały i spokojny jak Remus Lupin, był w stanie pokonać czterech Ślizgonów. Jednak Petera niepokoiło również to, że Remus był niezaprzeczalnie bardzo dziwny. Największą ambicją Petera było dopasowanie się oraz bycie popularnym i Syriusz wiedział, że chłopak obawiał się, że gdy Remus dołączy do ich grupy, reszta szkoły zacznie od nich stronić.

Syriusz szczerze nie dbał, o to co pomyślą ludzie. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie potrafił pojąć, Remus wywoływał u niego instynkt opiekuńczy, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć.

Jednak nie tylko on go odczuwał. Zaledwie kilka dni w towarzystwie Remusa sprawiło, że pozostali dwaj chłopcy – szczególnie James – zaczęli okazywać oznaki troski. Jeden dzień pokazał to w szczególności. Poszli do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu Remusa i znaleźli go siedzącego po turecku na podłodze pomiędzy półkami w dziale transmutacji. Remus nigdy nie używał stolików i Syriusz zaakceptował to jako jedno z jego dziwactw. Madame Pince, zazwyczaj surowo pilnująca zachowania w bibliotece, wydawała się przechodzić koło Remusa, jakby był częścią wystroju pomieszczenia.

Razem z Jamesem i Peterem starali się go wystraszyć, zakradając się do niego od tyłu (próbowali to zrobić już kilkukrotnie, ale Remus wydawał się mieć szósty zmysł, który mówił mu, kiedy ktoś był za nim). Wtedy Ślizgon z szóstej klasy przechodzący koło półek, prawie nadepnął Remusowi na palce. Remus wydał z siebie krótki skowyt i szybko cofnął dłoń, a Ślizgon pochylił się nad nim i warknął:

— Rusz się, dziwaku!

Zamachnął się nogą i kopnął nią Remusa w bok z głośnym stuknięciem. Chłopak zrobił się śmiertelnie blady i zgiął się z bólu.

Syriusz zadział bez namysłu. Różdżka była wyciągnięta, a usta otwarte do mówienia, ale to głos Jamesa wściekle wykrzyczał zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg, zanim Syriusz zdążył coś powiedzieć. Ślizgon wydał z siebie pomruk zdziwienia, a potem jego nogi zmieniły się w gumę i zaczął się niezgrabnie chwiać na boki.

Remus obrócił się i spojrzał na ich trójkę, która miała różdżki wycelowane w starszego chłopaka.

— Chodź, Remusie – wymamrotał Syriusz, podchodząc do niego i pochylając się, aby pomóc Remusowi wstać.

— Wy, mali… – zaczął Ślizgon, ale przerwał, kiedy różdżka Jamesa wbiła mu się w kark.

— Nawet nie próbuj znowu skrzywić naszego kumpla! – James jeszcze raz dźgnął chłopaka w kark, sprawiając, że Ślizgon z powrotem zaczął się chwiać na swoich niestabilnych nogach, które w końcu się poddały i chłopak upadł głośno na podłogę. Syriusz uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył gniew na twarzy Jamesa.

— On wydaje się taki… nie słaby…. Wiemy, że nie jest słaby… powiedzmy…. wrażliwy? – powiedział James, kiedy Syriusz wspomniał mu o tym późnej tego samego wieczora. Byli w dormitorium kończąc eliksir do kawału, w czasie gdy Remus był na dole w pokoju wspólnym, starając się pomóc Peterowi z jego pracą domową z transmutacji.

— Wrażliwy – powtórzył Syriusz wypróbowującsłowo i odkrywając, że bardzo pasuje. — No. Wiemy, że z łatwością mógłby się odegrać na tym Ślizgonie dzięki tym swoim dziwnym mocą, które posiada, ale wiemy również, że tego by nie zrobił.

— Tak, właśnie o to mi chodzi. Po za tym jest taki dziwny. Ma tak wiele małych dziwactw, o których istnieniu nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy.

Syriusz lekko zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie ma nic złego w posiadaniu paru dziwactw.

— Nie powiedziałem, że to coś złego, stary. — James westchnął i klęknął na łóżku Syriusza, aby przyjrzeć się przyjacielowi. — Nie musisz tak od razu na mnie naskakiwać. Mówiłem ci, czuję to samo. Cóż – poprawił się — nie do końca tak samo. Jesteś dziwnie opiekuńczy wobec niego.

— Nie jestem!

— Jesteś, Syriuszu! Ale to w porządku. Wiem dlaczego. To przez te wszystkie rzeczy, które sprawiają, że jest mi przykro, że byłem dla niego taki wredny. Wiesz, to jak zostawia wszystkie swoje parówki dla tej cholernej sowy, kiedy przylatuje. Albo jak siedzi na podłodze zamiast na krześle. — James potrząsnął głową i machnął dłonią, kiedy starał się zobrazować dziwną naturę Remusa kolejnymi przykładami. — Zauważyłeś, jak ostrożnie nabiera jedzenie z półmisków? Tak jakby to był jakiś trudny eliksir, który może schrzanić. Albo jak zawsze coś czyta i jak autentycznie się krzywi, kiedy ktoś używa złej angielszczyzny. Albo jak śmieje się z rzeczy, które inni nie uznają za zabawne. Albo jak patrzy się w niebo, jakby czegoś w nim szukał. I wydaje takie dziwne wysokie szczeknięcie, kiedy próbuje odskoczyć, gdy ktoś niespodziewanie go dotknie. Nawet jeśli dotknięcie nie jest niespodziewane, to sztywnieje. Po za tym sprawia wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, jak normalnie się zachowywać, tylko czytał o tym w książkach, więc… nie wiem… rozgląda się, jakby upewniając się, czy zrobił wszystko jak należy. A kiedy zauważy, że zrobił coś dziwnego, wygląda na wystraszonego, jakby ktoś miał go za to zaraz ukarać.

Syriusz skinął głową. James wyłożył to bardziej elokwentnie niż on byłby w stanie.

— Myślę, że to jego tata.

— Co?

— Ktoś, kogo on się obawia, że go ukarze. Myślę, że to jego tata.

— Syriusz! – jęknął James, rzucając w niego piórem. — Nie zaczynaj znów!

— Nie będę. No dobra, nie będę o tym mówił z Remusem. Ale musimy coś zrobić. Co byś zrobił gdybyś był pewien, że jego ojciec znęca się nad nim?

— Ja… - James walczył ze swoimi myślami. — Teraz jest naszym przyjacielem. P-pomógłbym mu.

— James, przyrzekam ci. Jego ojciec go krzywdzi.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Co możemy zrobić? – zapytał w końcu James.

— Nie wiem… — Syriusz przerwał, kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach. Do pokoju wszedł Remus, uśmiechnął się do obu chłopców, a potem skierował do swojego kufra.

— Hej, wszystko w porządku, Remusie? – zapytał nagle Syriusz, podnosząc się z łóżka i podchodząc do niego. W uśmiechu Remusa odbijało się jakieś zmęczenie i choroba. Odwrócił głowę.

— Tak, oczywiście – wymamrotał, wyszarpując z kufra swoją pelerynę.

— Czekaj, gdzie ty idziesz?

Remus poruszył się niezręcznie, unikając oczu Syriusza i starając się ukryć swoją twarz.

— Ummm… do domu. Zobaczyć mamę.

Syriusz poczuł, że coś wewnątrz niego zaczyna płonąć i bez namysłu wyciągnął rękę, łapiąc Remusa za brodę i zmuszając go, aby na niego spojrzał. Remus starał się wycofać ze światła, ale nie był wystarczająco szybki i Syriusz był w stanie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Była śmiertelnie blada, a pod oczami chłopiec miał fioletowo-czarne kręgi. Jego skóra pod palcami Syriusza była ciepła, a jego czoło lekko błyszczało się od potu.

— Jesteś chory. Nie możesz iść!

— Syriuszu, proszę.

Remus wyrwał się z uścisku Syriusza i uciekł od niego wzrokiem. Jego oczy były żółto-złote, dzikie i w potrzasku.

— Naprawdę nie wyglądasz za dobrze, stary – powiedział James, zbliżając się zza pleców Syriusza i z troską uważnie przyglądając się Remusowi.

— Opuść wizytę chociaż raz – błagał Syriusz, czując desperację. Co zrobi Remusowi jego ojciec, kiedy jest on tak chory?

— Nie mogę, Syriuszu. Proszę, muszę iść.

Syriusz wydał z siebie jęk frustracji, a James wyciągnął dłoń, aby dotknąć ramienia Remusa. Chłopiec odskoczył do tyłu i wzdrygnął się. Ściskał w dłoniach swoją pelerynę i wycofywał się w stronę drzwi.

— Remus, proszę.

Remus chaotycznie potrząsnął głową. Wyglądał na całkowicie pokonanego i Syriusz czuł, jak coś wewnątrz niego zaciska się, wywołując ból.

— Przepraszamprzepraszam – wymamrotał Remus i obróciwszy się, chwiejnie wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł po schodach.

— Nie możemy pozwolić mu iść! – powiedział Syriusz, obracając się, aby spojrzeć prosząco na Jamesa.

— Co możemy zrobić? Nie jesteśmy jego opiekunami. Nie możemy zmusić go, aby został.

Syriusz podszedł chwiejnie do okna w sypialni i wyjrzał za nie. Słońce zaczęło zachodzić, a różowe oraz brzoskwiniowe puchowe chmury, które odbijały umierające promienie, zdawały się drwić z jego nastroju.

— Powinniśmy pójść zobaczyć się z profesor McGonagall – powiedział Syriusz, nagle zauważając ich bezsilność. — Może kiedy powiemy jej co się dzieje, to uda jej się powstrzymać Remusa od odwiedzania domu każdego miesiąca.

— Ale Remus nie chciałby, abyśmy jej powiedzieli – odparł James. — Wiesz, że nie chciałby. To z naszej strony byłaby zdrada.

Syriusz warknął z frustracji i odwrócił się od okna, kopiąc swoje łóżko, kiedy koło niego przechodził.

— Czasem musisz zrobić coś, co komuś się nie podoba dla jego własnego dobra.

— Cóż… - James skrzywił twarz w zamyśleniu. — Może to wcale nie jest to, co myślisz. Może zrozumiałeś to opacznie i nic złego mu się wcale nie dzieje.

— Dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest!

— No, może to nie to co myślisz!

— Co innego mogłoby to być?

Pokonany James milczał. Syriusz widział na jego twarzy, że także nie potrafi wymyślić innego wyjaśnienia.

— Po prostu czuję się z tym okropnie – powiedział, unikając oczu Syriusza. —Już wystarczająco go skrzywdziłem i nie chcę zrobić tego znowu. — Przejechał dłonią po swoich rozczochranych włosach i spojrzawszy krótko na Syriusza, znów odwrócił wzrok.

— Hej, wiem – rzekł Syriusz, siadając koło przyjaciela i ściskając jego ramię. — Wiem, co zrobimy. Nie pójdziemy teraz. Poczekamy i zobaczymy, czy będzie z nim wszystko w porządku, kiedy tym razem wróci. Pójdziemy, jeśli będzie wyglądał na zkrzywdzonego. Dobra?

James siedział w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem odwrócił się, aby obdarzyć Syriusza półuśmiechem i skinął głową.

,,,

Kolejne kilka dni wydawały się dłuższe niż te, podczas których Remus odwiedzał dom ostatnim razem. Była to pierwsza wizyta od kiedy ich czwórka oficjalnie została „przyjaciółmi", co dawało Syriuszowi prawo do zamartwiania się.

Nie był jedyny. Widział napięcie na twarzy Jamesa i nawet oczy Petera kierowały się podczas lekcji w stronę pustego miejsca Remusa i mała zmarszczka zmartwienia pojawiała się pomiędzy jego brwiami.

Późnego wieczora drugiego dnia nieobecności Remusa, cała trójka skierowała się w stronę dormitorium po odrobieniu szlabanu za zaczarowanie pleców Snape'a, aby pojawił się na nich napis „sto galeonów nagrody dla tego, kto znajdzie butelkę szamponu, który nie ucieka na widok moich włosów".

Kiedy weszli do dormitorium, James właśnie otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Syriusz zauważył pelerynę Remusa, przerzuconą przez jego kufer leżący w nogach łóżka. Zakrył usta Jamesa dłonią i wskazał mu palcem to, co zobaczył.

Cała trójka podkradła się i z uwagą zajrzała przez szczelinę w kotarach w łóżku Remusa. Mniejszy chłopiec leżał skulony w małą kulkę u szczytu łóżka. Ubrany był, jak zwykle, w długą piżamę. Kołdra podczas snu zsunęła mu się z pleców i Syriusz był w stanie wyraźnie zobaczyć zarys bandaża przez wytarty i stary materiał piżamy Remusa. Wyglądało na to, że był owinięty wokół jego talii.

Pochylił się i ostrożnie podniósł rąbek piżamy Remusa, odkrywając kawałek kremowego bandaża. Usłyszał, jak Peter gwałtownie łapie powietrze i wymienia z Jamesem, który stał obok niego, znaczące spojrzenie. Remus poruszył się lekko, a cała trójka szybko odsunęła się do tyłu.

Syriusz wskazał im ręką, aby wycofali się z dormitorium na korytarz.

— Pete, ty tu zostaniesz, aby się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku, gdyby się obudził – wyszeptał do ich pyzatego przyjaciela. — James i ja idziemy się zobaczyć z McGonagall.

— Myślisz, że powinniście? – zapytał Peter, patrząc w stronę łóżka Remusa. — Nie rozzłości go to?

— Nie powiemy mu o tym, idioto – powiedział James, przewracając oczami. — Może będzie w stanie powstrzymać go od wracania do domu.

Peter zawahał się, a potem skinął głową.

— Nienawidzę, kiedy dzieje mu się krzywda – powiedział. — Jest taki mały. To takie wredne.

Syriusz skinął głową.

— W takim razie, zobaczymy się później.

James wkradł się z powrotem do pokoju po pelerynę niewidkę. Było już po ciszy nocnej, a wiedzieli, że Remus zapytałby się ich gdzie idą, gdyby nie spał.

Razem prześlizgnęli się przez dziurę w portrecie i najszybciej jak tylko potrafili, podążyli w stronę kwater profesor McGonagall. Zapukali w ciężkie drzwi, na których tabliczka głosiła „Profesor Minerwa McGonagall – nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekunka Gryffindoru".

James zsunął z nich pelerynę niewidkę i wzburzeni czekali w ciszy, aż drzwi nie otworzyła im profesor McGonagall. Przyjrzała im się z uwagą. Nałożony miała szlafrok, ale jej włosy były schludne i nieskazitelne, jak zawsze.

— Panie Black, panie Potter, dlaczego nie jesteście w łóżku i pukacie do moich drzwi o tej porze w nocy?

— Musimy z panią porozmawiać o Remusie – powiedział Syriusz. — Wiem o nim coś, co powinna pani wiedzieć.

Przez krótką chwilę przez jej twarz przemknął jakiś ślad strachu, ale potem zniknął. Syriusz zamrugał.

— Wejdźcie, panowie.

Syriusz i James wślizgnęli się za nią do saloniku, czując się – jak każda osoba notorycznie łamiąca zasady – nie na miejscu na terytorium osoby sprawującej władzę. Usiedli razem na krawędzi sofy, a profesor McGonagall wybrała fotel z szerokim oparciem stojącym naprzeciwko.

Salon doskonale odzwierciedlał jej osobowość. Krzesła były burgundzkie i praktyczne, na podłodze leżał zwykły, brązowy dywanik, na którym stał mały, prosty, stolik do kawy. Ściany obłożone były półkami na książki, na których stały setki książek, które, o co Syriusz mógł się założyć, były dokładnie skatalogowane. Na jedynej wolnej ścianie wsiał portret szlachetnie wyglądającego mężczyzny ze schludną, czarną brodą i czerwonymi szatami. Aktualnie cicho pochrapywał w ramie, a miedziana tabliczka pod nim głosiła, że był Godrikiem Gryffindorem.

— Więc? O co chodzi? – zapytała krótko profesor McGonagall, przyciągając uwagę zdumionego Syriusza od portretu.

— No więc, wiemy coś o Remusie w czym potrzebujemy pani pomocy – powiedział James, schylając nagle głowę i poprawiając zsunięte okulary podczas mówienia.

— Więc? – zapytała, patrząc na nich obu z obawą. Syriusz wyczuwał, że w jej wyrazie twarzy coś mu umyka.

— Myślimy, że jego… ojciec… go rani – powiedział Syriusz, czując się strasznie okropnie zdradzając zaufanie przyjaciela.

Wyraz twarzy profesor McGonagall był całkowicie nieczytelny, ale Syriusz miał wrażenie, że tylko dlatego, że próbowała ukryć ogrom emocji, które się w niej kotłowały. Niepokojąco przypominało mu to Remusa.

— Dlaczego, pan tak sądzi, panie Black?

— No, wie pani, że co miesiąc wraca do domu do swojej chorej matki?

Po chwili ciszy, McGonagall skinęła krótko głową.

— Cóż – powiedział James, przejmując pałeczkę. — Kiedy wraca wygląda okropnie i wydaje się bardzo skrzywdzony, a dzisiaj wrócił i kiedy spał, weszliśmy do dormitorium i zobaczyliśmy przez piżamę bandaże.

Profesor McGonagall milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem powiedziała:

— Mogą być czynniki, o których nie jesteście świadomi. Możecie wyciągać pochopne wnioski.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w nią w szoku. Właśnie została poinformowana, że jeden z jej studentów został poważnie ranny podczas wycieczki do domu i wszystko co mogła powiedzieć było „wyciągacie pochopne wnioski?"

— Co? – powiedział. — Jest ranny! Nie obchodzi cię to?

Zamknęła oczy i złapała się za grzbiet nosa, jakby szukała odpowiednich słów, aby wyrazić coś delikatnego.

— Są rzeczy o panie Lupinie, których nie jesteście świadomi – powiedziała. — Nie mogę wam ich ujawnić, ponieważ to nie są moje sekrety do wyjawienia i nalegam, abyście go również nie dręczyli o nie pytaniami. Nie wszystko jest takie jakie się wydaje.

Skrzywił się, kiedy całkowicie poległ w próbie podążania za jej słowami. Z wyrazu twarzy Jamesa wnioskował, że miał ten sam problem.

— Mówi pani, że wiedziała pani o tym, że ojciec znęca się nad nim? – zapytał James po chwili.

Wzdrygnęła się.

— Mówię, że nie macie dowodu na to, że stoi za tym jego ojciec, a takie oskarżenia mają poważne konsekwencje.

— Wiemy o tym! – powiedział James. — Dlatego przyszliśmy do pani. Myśleliśmy, że powstrzyma go pani od odwiedzania domu na parę miesięcy i zobaczy, że przestaje mu się dziać krzywda. To byłby dowód.

— Widziałem, jak ojciec go krzywdzi – wtrącił Syriusz.

Tym razem profesor McGongall naprawdę wydawał się zamrzeć.

— Co?

— Ostatniego lata na stacji. Widziałem go z jego ojcem. Jego ojciec wyciągnął coś z kieszeni. Na początku myślałem, że to srebrny sykl, ale chyba było to coś magicznego, ponieważ kiedy podciągnął rękaw Remusa i przycisnął mu to do ręki – która, tak przy okazji, jest cała pokryta bliznami - twarz Remusa skrzywiła się w bólu i przegryzł wargę tak mocno, aż zaczęła krwawić. Wtedy jego ojciec coś powiedział, a on skinął głową i podążył za nim ze stacji.

Oblicze profesor McGonagall było bardzo blade, ale twarz jej nie drgnęła. Jednak w jej głosie, kiedy przemówiła, pojawiała się nutka napięcia.

— Jest pan tego pewien, panie Black?

— Tak, pani profesor.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy profesor McGonagall westchnęła i potarła czoło.

— W taki wypadku, nic nie zaszkodzi, jeśli powiem wam panowie, że Madame Pomfrey już podejrzewała nadużycia i poinformowała mnie o nich. Starałam się porozmawiać z panem Lupinem, ale był… niechętny… aby przedyskutować tą kwestię.

Syriusz skrzywił się na jej słowa. Wiedział, jak dobrze Remus potrafił zademonstrować swoją niechęć do rozmowy. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się na jego reakcję i skinęła lekko głową.

— Jak widzę, wy również próbowaliście.

— Tak. Również był… niechętny… aby porozmawiać o tym ze mną.

— Zrozumcie, że jest niemożliwe, aby bez niepodważalnych dowodów na nadużycia, my lub Ministerstwo zapobiegło wizytom Remusa w domu, jeśli jego ojciec sobie tego życzy.

— Jest dowód – powiedział Syriusz. — Jego ciało jest pokryte bliznami.

— A co z jego matką? – dodał James. — Wiem, że jest chora, bo dlatego wraca tam każdego miesiąca, ale czy nie mogłaby coś zrobić, jeśli powiedzielibyśmy jej, co się dzieje? Może nie wie?

— Panie Black. – Przerwała na chwilę, obserwując ich twarze. — Ufam, że to co powiem, nie opuści tego pokoju?

— Tak, pani profesor – odpowiedzieli razem Syriusz i James.

— Nawet mimo blizn ciało Remusa nie byłoby wystarczającym dowodem. Remus miał… wypadek, kiedy był młodszy. Ten sam wypadek nieodwracalnie zranił jego matkę. Pozostało mu po nim wiele blizn. Trudno będzie udowodnić, że nie pochodzą one od niego. Szczególnie, jeśli Remus zaprzecza oskarżeniom o nadużycia.

Syriusz osłupiał. Jaki okropny wypadek mógłby spowodować takie blizny?

— A-ale niektóre z nich są ś-świeże – powiedział James. — Chodzi mi o blizny.

— Zapewniam pana, panie Potter, że jeśli sprawa trafi do sądu, a jego ojciec znęca się nad Remusem – czego ciągle nie możemy udowodnić – upewni się, aby nie było żadnych nowych śladów maltretowania. Po za tym obawiam się, że matka Remusa nie jest w stanie podejmować żadnych poważnych decyzji w jakimkolwiek względzie.

— To co, do diabła, możemy zrobić? – wybuchnął Syriusz. — Nie możemy tego tak zostawić!

— Język, panie Black – powiedziała z napięciem profesor McGonagall. — Rozmawiałam ze wszystkimi nauczycielami, którzy uczą pana Lupina i oni również trzymają oczy szeroko otwarte. Wierzę, że Neil Anders, chociaż jest on teraz praktycznie byłym profesorem, próbuje zyskać sympatię Remusa – tak jak wy chłopcy – i pisze do niego regularnie. Jest świadomy sytuacji i być może będzie w stanie przekonać Remusa, aby wypowiedział się przeciwko swojemu ojcu.

— Profesor Anders? – zapytał Syriusz z niedowierzaniem. — To on pisze do Remusa?

— Owszem. Teraz, panowie, myślę, że jest długo po ciszy nocnej i już czas, abyście wrócili do łóżek.

— Ale…

— To nie była prośba, panie Black.

Utyskując, Syriusz i James wstali i skierowali się do drzwi. Kiedy James je otworzył, zatrzymał ich głos profesor McGonagall.

— Wiecie, że jesteście jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi poza Andersami.

— Tak, pani profesor – powiedział Syriusz. — Dlatego chcemy mu pomóc.

— Pan Lupin miał ciężką przeszłość. Ufam, że jeśli zdecyduje się podzielić sięz wami niektórymi jej… aspektami, będziecie traktować go z troska oraz godnością, jakiej potrzebuje i na jaką zasługuje.

— Oczywiście – odpowiedzieli razem.

— Nie mógł wybrać sobie lepszych i bardziej lojalnych przyjaciół.

Syriusz poczuł, jak jego serce ściska się na te słowa. Razem z Jamesem wyszli w milczeniu.

— O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – wyszeptał James, kiedy wracali do dormitorium.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Po prostu…

— UCZNIOWIE POZA ŁÓŻKIEM, UCZNIOWIE POZA ŁOŻKIEM!

Oboje podskoczyli na ten piskliwy głos i obrócili się, aby zobaczyć Irytka, siedzącego po turecku nad nimi i uśmiechającego się szeroko.

— Ooch! – zarechotał Irytek. — Irytek kocha znajdować uczniów poza łóżkiem. Szczególnie niegrzecznych, niegrzecznych Blakusia i Potusia! Flich będzie TAKI zły! UCZNIOWIE POZA ŁÓŻKIEM, UCZNIOWIE POZA ŁÓŻKIEM.

Syriusz oraz James obrócili się i przeklinając, puścili się biegiem w dół korytarza. James szukał peleryny niewidki, chcąc nią ich obu okryć. Zapomnieli to zrobić, kiedy opuszczali kwatery McGonagall. Słyszeli za sobą pośpieszne kroki, więc wślizgnęli się za róg. Stopa Jamesa poślizgnęła się i chłopak pochylił się do przodu oraz, aby zapobiec upadkowi na podłogę, złapał się za ramę wielkiego pozłacanego lustra, które wisiało w korytarzu. Po głośnym, skrzypiącym zgrzycie lustro odsunęło się od ściany, odsłaniając za sobą obskurne przejście.

— Tutaj! – powiedział Syriusz, łapiąc Jamesa za rękę i ciągnąc go za sobą, kiedy James jedynie stał i patrzył się na odkryte przejście. Zasunął lustro za nimi, gdy dało się słyszeć kroki zaraz za rogiem. Przez chwilę stali w śmiertelnej ciszy, słysząc kroki rozbrzmiewające koło nich, a potem niknące w dole korytarza. Zaraz po nich dało się słyszeć rechoczącego Irytka.

Czekali aż wszystkie te dźwięki ucichną, dopiero potem odetchnęli.

— Było blisko – skomentował James z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— No. Jak myślisz, gdzie to prowadzi? _Lumos._ — Syriusz spojrzał uważnie w głąb zakurzonego, pokrytego pajęczynami przejścia. — Uważam to za genialne, że ciągle natykasz się na nowe sekretne przejścia, kiedy goni cię Flich. Powinniśmy szczuć go na ciebie częściej.

— Przejdźmy nim – powiedział James, ignorując komentarz. — Jak myślisz, gdzie prowadzi?

— No, chyba w tym samym kierunku co te za posągiem jednookiej wiedźmy – zauważył Syriusz. — Myślę, że to kolejne przejście do Hogsmeade. — Zaczęli ostrożnie podążać wąskim przejściem, trzymając swoje rozświetlone różdżki nad głowami. — Wygląda na dość stare i rozsypujące się.

— Razem z tym znaleźliśmy już sześć przejść – powiedział James, jego głos był napięty od ekscytacji.— Nie licząc kuchni. Powinniśmy zrobić ich mapę. Sekretną mapę, którą jedynie my możemy odczytać.

— Że co? – odparł Syriusz. — Myślę, że nie jesteśmy jeszcze dość dobrzy w zaklęciach, aby to zrobić.

— Założę się, że Remus zna takie zaklęcia, dzięki którymi udałoby nam się to zrobić.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

— No, prawdopodobnie, biorąc pod uwagę ilość książek, które przeczytał.

Był to długi spacer krętym korytarzem i właśnie omawiali zawrócenie, kiedy doszli do ślepego zaułku.

— To tylko ceglany mur – powiedział Syriusz z rozczarowaniem.

James, trzymając wysoko różdżkę, przyjrzał się murowi przed nimi. Nagle zaczął się śmiać.

— To kopia muru z Ulicy Pokątnej!

Dotknął różdżką tych samych cegieł, które otwierają przejście na ulicę w Londynie. Cegły przesunęły się, okrył ich stary kurz oraz pajęczyny i po chwili stali w ciemnej tylnej alejce za Trzema Miotłami w Hogsmeade.

— Stary, naprawdę, jesteś geniuszem – wymamrotał Syriusz z czcią, patrząc na kosze i śmieci, które pokrywały alejkę. — Nigdy bym nie zauważył.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Wiem. Jestem taki genialny.

— Jednak nie powinniśmy wychodzić – powiedział Syriusz z żalem. — Powinniśmy wrócić i sprawdzić co z Remusem.

— No – powiedział James, przewracając oczami i rzucając Syriuszowi w połowie rozbawione i w połowie poirytowane spojrzenie. — Ale przynajmniej je znaleźliśmy. Chodźmy, zanim eksplodujesz ze zmartwienia.

Odsunęli się od przejścia, które zamknęło się z powrotem. Skierowali się w górę korytarza, wracając do Wieży Gryffindoru.

,,,

Kilka dni po rozmowie z profesor McGonagall w Proroku Codziennym pojawił się artykuł o ataku zwolenników rosnącego w siłę mrocznego czarodzieja, Voldemorta, na małe miasteczko w Devon. Straszne rzeczy spotkały zarówno czarodziejskich, jak i mugolskich mieszkańców, co było szokiem dla całej społeczności czarodziejów. Hogwart został otoczony dodatkowymi ograniczeniami, co utrudniało chłopcom wymykanie się.

Syriusz, James i Peter nie potrafili myśleć o niczym innym niż o maltretowaniu, którego ofiarą był Remus. Szczególnie, kiedy nawet profesor McGonagall wydawała się nie być w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Kiedy Remus zapytał, milczeli na temat prawdziwego powodu swojej nocnej eskapady. Ulżyło im, kiedy mniejszy chłopiec szybko wydobrzał po swoich obrażeniach. Mogli jedynie bezsilnie stać, kiedy następnego miesiąca, kolejny raz cicho wyszedł z ich dormitorium w swojej pelerynie, wyglądając choro i blado.

Kiedy przez kolejne kilka miesięcy nie było żadnych wieści o Voldemorcie, nie licząc plotek, że rekrutuje więcej czarodziejów na swoją stronę, ograniczania stały się mniej surowe.

Gryfońscy kawalarze byli w stanie wykradać się po lekcjach, aby rozpocząć warzenie eliksiru na psikus w ukrytej wnęce za posągiem goblina na trzecim piętrze. W tym miejscu było mało prawdopodobne, aby ktoś im przeszkodził, co było istotne, ponieważ w przepisie napisane było, że jeżeli eliksir zostanie źle zrobiony może stać się „labilny". Kiedy Remus wytłumaczył im co oznacza „labilny", zarówno on jak i Peter dostali zakaz zbliżania się w pobliże kociołka, przy którym pracował Syriusz i James.

— Bez obrazy, chłopaki, ale samym patrzeniem jesteście w stanie sprawić, że kociołek wybuchnie. Szczególnie ty Peter – powiedział James, co najwyraźniej uważał za grzeczne przedstawienie sprawy. Ostrożnie dodał łyżkę oczu żukado eliksiru.

— To jest nudne! – narzekał Peter. — Remus i ja też chcemy mieć trochę frajdy z kawału, a patrzenie jak bez nas warzycie nielegalny eliksir się nie liczy.

— Teraz, kiedy prefekci nie wiszą nad nami jak sępy – zauważył Syriusz — możemy wypróbować te nowe przejście za lustrem i wymknąć się do Hogsmeade. I tak muszę uzupełnić swój zapas łajnobomb.

— Jesteś pewien, że powinniśmy? – zapytał Remus. — Co z tym facetem, Lordem Voldemortem? Podobno jest bardzo niebezpieczny.

Syriusz podniósł wzrok znad swojej prowizorycznej deski do krojenia i spojrzał w kierunku Remusa oraz Petera, którzy kucali w najdalszym rogu małej wnęki. Twarz Petera była rozświetlona na myśl o przygodzie w Hogsmeade, ale Remus był zachmurzony ze zmartwienia.

— Nie pozwolimy, aby coś ci się stało, Rem – powiedział, czując falę uczuć, które ogarnęły jego pierś, kiedy zobaczył tych dwoje bursztynowych oczu, które patrzyły uważnie znad wielkiej książki do transmutacji, którą mniejszy chłopiec czytał.

— Wiem, ale…

— Remus, daj spokój – wtrącił się Peter. — Będzie fajnie.

— James, nie uważasz, że powinniśmy poczekać aż złapią Voldemorta? – zwrócił się Remus do Jamesa.

Drugi chłopak wydawał się walczyć sam ze sobą, jednak Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy nie chce się nie zgadzać z Remusem z powodu poczucia winy, po tym wszystkim co mu zrobił, czy naprawdę martwił się zagrożeniem ze strony Voldemorta. W końcu powiedział:

— Co jeśli obiecamy, że nie pójdziemy w żadne niebezpieczne miejsce? Tylko do Zonko i może do Miodowego Królestwa, a potem wracamy?

Remus westchnął, ciągle wyglądając na zmartwionego.

— W porządku. Jeśli wszyscy tak bardzo chcecie iść.

— Remus, czemu się tak martwisz? – zapytał Syriusz, podnosząc się zza kociołka i klękając przed nim.

— Ja tylko… - Remus spuścił wzrok, aby uniknąć spojrzenia Syriusza. — Czasem rzeczy… ludzie… są tak potężne i myślisz, że możesz stawić im czoło, ale tak naprawdę nie jesteś w stanie. Podejmujesz głupie ryzyko, j-jak wychodzenie w nocy, czy-czy-czy przechodzenie nielegalnym przejściem do Hogsmeade, coś okropnego może się stać i nie chcesz już nigdy, przenigdy więcej tego robić, wiesz?

Zaległa między nimi bardzo długa cisza. Syriusz był pewien, że James także pamięta ten wypadek, o którym wspomniała im McGonagall. Ten przez, który Remus ma blizny. Wiedział także, że była to okazja, aby zerknąć we mroczne dzieciństwo Remusa, które mogło rzucić światło na niektóre inne sekrety chłopca.

— Remus… - przerwał, wiedząc, co chce powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, jak zacząć. — Jeśli przeżyjesz całe życie, nigdy nie ponosząc ryzyka, nic nie zdziałasz. Nie rozumiesz? Nie możesz żyć unikając wszystkiego, co może być ryzykowne tylko dlatego, że może się to źle skończyć. Gdzie tu zabawa? To byłoby najnudniejsze życie z możliwych.

Remus nic nie powiedział, ani nie podniósł głowy. Jego płowe włosy opadły do przodu, zakrywając jego twarz, więc Syriusz nie widziałjego oczu.

— Remus? – Syriusz pochylił się do przodu, odsuwając trochę włosów z czoła chłopca, aby móc widzieć jego twarz. — Nie pójdziemy, jeśli nie chcesz.

Pełne wahania oczy podniosły się napotykając Syriusza i Remus westchnął. Krawędzie jego ust podniosły się w jego dziwnym pół uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył szczery wyraz twarzy Syriusza.

— Coś taki poważny, Syriuszu?

James oraz Peter jęknęli i uśmiech Remusa trochę się poszerzył.

— W porządku. Możemy iść. Masz rację. Byłoby straszne, nigdy nie robić niczego fajnego. Mój wewnętrzny huncwot umarłby z nudów.

— Twój co? – zapytał Peter.

— Mój wewnętrzny huncwot. Moja mama tak to na-nazywała. Podporządkowuje sobie mój zdrowy rozsądek i zmusza mnie do robienia złych rzeczy.

Pozostali trzej chłopcy roześmiali się.

— Tylko ty byś to nazywał — powiedział Syriusz, czochrając jego włosy, póki Remus nie odtrącił jego dłoni.

— Ja też go mam – powiedział Peter.

— Ja też – wtrącił ochoczo James. – Za to Syriusz nie ma. On ma zewnętrznego huncwota i wewnętrzny zdrowy rozsądek, który czasem daje o sobie znać.

— Brzmi, jak opis was obu – powiedział sucho Remus.

— Co z tego? – odparł Syriusz. — Bycie huncwotem jest bardziej zabawniejsze niż bycie zwykłą osobą…

— Zabawniejsze – poprawił Remus.

— Dokładnie! – powiedział Syriusz. — Jesteśmy Huncwotami i naszym obowiązkiem jest powodować w szkole, tak wiele spustoszenia i zamętu ile się da. To praktycznie nasz fach.

— Powołanie – wtrącił Remus, a jego skrzywiony uśmieszek, rozświetlił się w szeroki uśmiech.

— Co? – zapytał Peter.

— Powołanie.

Przez chwilę panowała krótka cisza.

— No – powiedział w końcu James. — Jedna z tych rzeczy.

— No! – powiedział dobitnie Syriusz.

— No! – zgodził się Peter.

— No! – powtórzył znowu James.

Zapadła kolejna krótka cisza.

— Nie macie pojęcia, co znaczy powołanie, prawda chłopaki? – zapytał Remus, przewracając oczami.

,,,

Wycieczkę do Hogsmeade zaplanowali na ostatni weekend listopada. Eliksir był już prawie skończony i musiał się gotować jeszcze dwa tygodnie, zanim będą mogli go użyć. Wyruszyli w dół tunelu wczesnym, sobotnim popołudniem.

Czterej chłopcy wyłonili się z alejki za Trzema Miotłami i od razu skierowali się w stronę Zonko. W ten weekend w Hogsmeade było wyjątkowo spokojnie i byli jedynymi klientami w sklepie. Przeglądali półki z błogością.

—Tak wiele do kupienia, a tak mało pieniędzy – powiedział Syriusz, patrząc z tęsknotą na miotającą smarkami chusteczkę i butelkę eliksiru powodującego porost paznokci u stóp.

— Wiem, co masz na myśli – zgodził się James z rękami już obładowanymi towarami.

— Ja już wydałem wszystkie moje pieniądze – powiedział Peter. — Nie dostaję tyle kieszonkowego, co wy łajdacy.

— Ja żadnego nie dostaję – powiedział Remus, wpychając dłonie w kieszenie i starając się wyglądać, jakby o to nie dbał.

Syriusz parzył na niego zaszokowany.

— Co, żadnego?

— No, dwa razy do roku dostaję galeona ze skrytki, którą moja m…. jeden z moich krewnych mi zostawił. Ale zazwyczaj wydaję go na pergamin, pióra i inne rzeczy.

— A twoi rodzice?

— Nie mamy dużo pieniędzy – odparł Remus, spuszczając wzrok i rumieniąc się. Najwyraźniej żałował, że cokolwiek powiedział.

—Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Syriusz.

— Dlaczego? Żebyście mi dali trochę swoich pieniędzy, jak jakąś jałmużnę?

— To nie byłaby jałmużna, Remusie. To byłaby przyjaźń. To robią przyjaciele.

Remus przez chwilę wyglądał na niepewnego, jak zawsze kiedy wchodzili na temat „co robią przyjaciele". Potem potrząsnął głową.

— I tak nie chcę żadnych pieniędzy.

— Bzdury. Uwielbiasz czekoladę. Założę się, że zabiłbyś, aby móc ją kupić w Miodowym Królestwie – powiedział James. — Kupimy ci trochę. I tak ci to wisimy za to, że cię tu zaciągnęliśmy.

— Nie zaciągnęliście mnie tutaj, przyszedłem sa…

Remus przerwał, kiedy z zewnątrz dobiegł szereg huków. Cała czwórka szybko podeszła do drzwi i zajrzała przez nie. Na środku głównej ulicy Hogsmeade stała grupa około dwunastu osób w czarnych szatach. Syriusz czuł, jak jego serce podskakuje ze strachu, kiedy kilka z nich obróciło swoje głowy i zobaczył, że noszą białe, szkieletowe maski.

— Na Merlina! – zaskomlał James koło niego. — Wiesz kim oni są, prawda?

— Mówiłem wam, że ludzie Voldemorta tu będą – wysyczał Remus.

Zabrzmiał urwany krzyk i dwie kobiety zostały zaklęciem wyciągnięte na drogę z Trzech Mioteł. Osoby w czarnych szatach śmiały się. Dwie z nich rzuciły na kobiety zaklęcie, wrzeszcząc „Crucio _!"_. Kobiety zaczęły krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, a ich kończyny podskakiwały w spazmach, jakby miały drgawki.

— Oszaleliście!?

Wszyscy czterej obrócili się i spojrzeli na mężczyznę za ladą.

— Odejdźcie od tych cholernych drzwi! Szybko! Wyjdźcie tyłem i biegnijcie do Hogwartu, tak szybko jak tylko potraficie!

Syriusz, który zamarł ze strachu, poczuł małą dłoń na swoich plecach, która pchnęła go do przodu.

— Idź, idioto!

Remus pchnął Jamesa, Petera i jego w kierunku tylnich drzwi za ladą. Pozostali dwaj także wydawali się zamrzeć.

— Szybko! – powiedział mężczyzna wyprowadzając ich i rzucając za siebie przerażone spojrzenie. — W ogóle nie powinno was tu być, chłopcy.

Do krzyków kobiet dołączyły kolejne. Zarówno męskie, jak i kobiece.

Syriusz czuł, jak jego nogi pędzą do akcji. Nagle wszyscy czterej byli w małym zaułku za sklepem i uciekali gdzie pieprz rośnie od krzyków, czmychając do zaułków i uliczek. Ich oddechy były tak chrapliwe, że brzmiały jak szloch, jednak wszyscy byli nadal w zbyt dużym szoku, aby płakać.

— Szy… bciej – wydyszał Syriusz, czując, jakby paliły mu się płuca.

Usłyszeli huk aportacji w uliczce za sobą, a Peter wydał z siebie wrzask przerażenia, kiedy uciekali. Potem wrzasnął jeszcze raz, ale tym razem z bólu. Syriusz obejrzał się i zamarł ze strachu. Peter wisiał za szaty w powietrzu, dyndając nad czterema zakapturzonymi, śmiejącymi się postaciami.

— Peter! – powiedział James, a zamaskowane twarze skierowały się w ich stronę.

— Uciekinierzy? – powiedziała jedna z postaci rozbawionym głosem. — Ale widzę po waszych odznakach, że jesteście Gryfonami. Myślałem, że powinniście być odważni.

Syriusz, James i Remus stali w miejscu, wpatrując się w pyzatego przyjaciela, który wisiał nad nimi i szlochał.

— P-p-puść go! – udało się powiedzieć Jamesowi, który drżąc wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Niezła próba! – wydrwiła go kolejna postać ubrana w czarną szatę. — Spróbuj jeszcze raz bez jąkania _. Crucio!_

Peter zaczął wrzeszczeć, drgać i krzyczeć, tak jak kobieta na ulicy. Kropla krwi poleciała mu z nosa.

James rzucił zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg, ale postać ubrana w czarne szaty z łatwością je zablokowała, jakby odtrącała natrętną muchę.

— Och! To było genialne! To było najlepsze zaklęcie, jakiego nauczyli cię w szkole?

Na chwilę opuścił różdżkę i Peter wisiał bezwładnie drżąc przez kilka sekund, a potem postać podniosła różdżkę ponownie i krzyki zaczęły się od nowa.

Syriusz zauważył koło siebie płowy błysk. Nie był do końca pewien, co się dzieje, zanim nie zobaczył, jak postać w czarnych szatach, która torturowała Petera, opadła na kolana chwytając się za pachwinę w ten sam sposób, co Malfoy tego dnia w lochach. Jej nos również krwawił, a jej różdżka opadła na ziemię. Peter spadł z powietrza z głośnym hukiem i leżał na wybrukowanej ziemi, sapiąc z bólu.

Zanim pozostałe trzy postacie ubrane w czarne szaty zdążyły zareagować, jedna z nich została wbita w ścianę, uderzając się mocno w głowę i opadając nieprzytomna.

Remus zawahał się i Syriusz widział, jak pozostałe dwie postacie wyciągają różdżki i rzucają razem zaklęcie.

— REMUS!

Remus zakręcił się z czymś wydającym się ponadludzką szybkością i uniknął jednego zaklęcia, ale został uderzony przez drugie. Syriusz widział, jak przecina mu głęboko bok, z którego zaczęła się sączyć krew. Postać ubrana w czarną szatę wydała z siebie triumfalny okrzyk i nie była gotowa, kiedy Remus skoczył i przygniótł ją do podłogi, chwytając ją za głowę i uderzając nią mocno w ziemię z głośnym trzaśnięciem. Mężczyzna zadrżał, a potem znieruchomiał również nieprzytomny.

Ostatnia postać celowała kolejne zaklęcie, ale tym razem Syriusz był gotowy, a strach o przyjaciół pomógł mu wygrzebać z pamięci zaklęcie, które Remus pokazał mu w podręczniku do OPCM dla czwartej klasy.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_ – krzyknął, uderzając mężczyznę w plecy. Wszystkie kończyny postaci ubranej w czarne szaty zesztywniały i mężczyzna opadł na ziemię.

Syriusz był gotów podbiec do Remusa, ale chłopiec już stał, kapiąc krwią.

— Szybko! Za mną! – wysapał.

— Co z Peterem? – zapytał James, wskazując przyjaciela, który wydawał się być przytomny, ale nie zdolny do żadnego ruchu.

Remus pochylił się i podniósł go. Syriusz i James stali z otwartymi ustami, kiedy chłopak przerzucił sobie Petera przez ramię, jakby nie ważył więcej niż szkolna torba.

— Szybko, cholera!

Zaczął biec w dół uliczki, a głowa Petera uderzała o jego plecy. Syriusz oraz James wymienili spojrzenia i zataczając się pobiegli za nim.

— Gdzie… biegniemy? – wydyszał Syriusz w kierunku pleców Remusa, kiedy wślizgnęli się za kolejny zakręt.

— Nie… możemy… wrócić… znów… przez… centrum… - odpowiedział Remus, oglądając się przez ramię. — Znowu… by… nas… dorwali.

— Gdzie… do… cholery… w… takim… razie… biegniemy? – zapytał James.

— Do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

— CO? – wrzasnęli razem James i Syriusz, zatrzymując się tak gwałtownie, że prawie się pośliznęli.

— Biegnijcie, idioci! – krzyknął Remus.

Ponownie ruszyli, chcąc desperacko być jak najdalej jak to tylko możliwe od swoich napastników.

— Wrzeszcząca… cholerna… chata? – wykrzyczał Syriusz, kiedy uciekali. Minęli ostatnie domy i Syriusz zobaczył, że rzeczywiście byli mały kawałek od Wrzeszczącej Chaty, która stała na wzgórzu. — Jest nawiedzona!

— Zaufaj… mi – powiedział Remus. To wszystko. Jednak Syriusz i James posłuchali go, ponieważ jako jedyny wydawał się wiedzieć, co robić w tej sytuacji. Był także tym, który obficie krwawił z rany na boku, niósł chłopca, który był od niego dwa razy cięższy i nadal biegł.

Zwolnili, kiedy wbiegali na wzgórze. Syriusz myślał, że umrze z bólu w płucach. Każdy oddech był męką, a jego uda zażarcie płonęły. Wydawało się, że minęły wieki, kiedy dotarli do zniszczonej, zabitej deskami chaty, która wznosiła się niezdarnie na szczycie wzgórza. Z bliska wyglądała bardzo strasznie. Większa, bardziej pusta i ciemniejsza.

Drzwi wyglądały na zbyt zardzewiałe, aby się otworzyć, ale Remus wydyszał _„_ Alohomora _ **"**_ i zamek pstryknął, a drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, kiedy w nie kopnął.

— Wchodźcie – wysapał Remus i James oraz Syriusz szybko za nim podążyli. Remus zamknął za nimi drzwi i zanurzyli się w ciemności.

— Merlinie i Mordredzie – wyszeptał James. Brzmiało to jak modlitwa.

Zabrzmiało ciche uderzenie oraz szept „Lumos" ze strony Remusa ipokój rozświetlił się przyćmionym blaskiem z jego różdżki. Peter leżał u jego stóp, a Remus był blady oraz spocony i trzymał się za krwawiący bok.

— Peter żyje. Jest tylko nieprzytomny, tak myślę.

— Merlinie, Merlinie, jesteśmy w takich tarapatach! – lamentował James.

— Po prostu się zamknij! – warknął Remus, patrząc się gniewnie na Jamesa. — Wszyscy żyjemy, nie? Daj mi chwilę na odpoczynek.

Opadł na kolana, jego twarz była blada.

— O rety, Rem – wyszeptał Syriusz, padając na kolana koła/obok niego i starając się nie spoglądać na jego zakrwawione ręce. — Proszę, nie umieraj. Proszęproszę.

Remusowi udało się lekko uśmiechnąć, kiedy złapał się mocniej za bok.

— Nie umrę. Bywało gorzej.

— Kiedy? – zapytał Syriusz, ilość krwi, którą był w stanie zobaczyć na wytartych szklonych szatach Remusa przerażała go i wywoływała mdłości.

— Nie mamy czasu – Remus podciągnął się na nogi, sięgając znów po Petera. — Musimy wracać.

— Nie możemy – zauważył James. — Tam są mroczni czarodziej, jakbyś nie zauważył.

— Nie tamtędy. Sekretnym przejściem.

— Co?

— Nie mamy czasu.

Remus wziął dłonie ze swojego boku i zaczął znów podnosić Petera.

— Nie bądź głupi. — James odtrącił jego dłonie. — Jesteś ranny. Syriusz i ja go poniesiemy.

— Ale…

— Chodź, gdzie jest to sekretne przejście?

Remus westchnął i pozwolił Jamesowi oraz Syriuszowi trzymać Petra między sobą.

— Za mną.

Poszli za nim chwiejnie w głąb zniszczonej chaty, aż doszli do korytarza ze schodami prowadzącymi do góry. Wszystko wokół miało silny, metaliczny zapach z przewagą czegoś ostrego, piżmowego i zwierzęcego. Syriusz czuł, jak serce wali mu w klatce piersiowej. Rozejrzał się dziko wokół i zachwiał lekko, wyciągając dłoń, aby podeprzeć się o ścianę. Dotknął czegoś lepkiego. Szarpnął ją do tyłu i spojrzał na to w przyćmionym świetle z różdżki Remusa.

Ktoś inny wyciągnął dłoń, aby przytrzymać się w tym miejscu. Był wyraźny odcisk. Odcisk ze starej, zaschniętej krwi, a dłoń, która go zrobiła była bardzo mała. Dłoń dziecka.

— Syriuszu, chodź! – powiedział Remus i Syriusz obrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Remus kierował bojaźliwe spojrzenia w stronę zacienionych schodów. Wyciągnął dłoń, aby pociągnąć Syriusza za rękaw. Będąc tak blisko, Syriusz był w stanie wyczuć na nim krew. Pachniała metalicznie i nagle Syriusz z mdłościami uświadomił sobie, że tak samo pachniały schody. Dłoń Remusa na jego rękawie była bardzo mała i Syriusz spojrzał z powrotem na ślad. Remus podążył za jego spojrzeniem.

— Syriuszu, proszę… - głos mu się załamał.

— Chodźcie, chłopaki – powiedział James. — Myślę, że plecy mi się złamią pod tym ciężarem.

Syriusz pomału znów zaczął iść, a jego myśli wypełniły obrazy krwi, cieni księżyca i małych, pokrytych bliznami dłoni. Co to wszystko oznacza?

Remus poprowadził ich przez drzwi u spodu schodów i w dół tunelu, tak długiego, że Syriusz myślał, że się nigdy nie skończy. Peter wydawał się robić co raz cięższy i cięższy.

— Poczekajcie tutaj chwilę – powiedział Remus, kiedy w końcu dojrzeli światło przebijające się u końca tunelu. Podszedł do przodu, wychylił się trochę, wyginając swoją dłoń, aby coś zrobić. Ustał świszczący dźwięk, którego Syriusz nie był świadomy, dopóki nagle nie ucichł.

— Chodźcie, szybko!

Remus wyskoczył z tunelu i Syriusz oraz James szybko za nim podążyli, ciągnąc za sobą Petera. Kiedy wyłonili się na zewnątrz i uświadomili sobie, gdzie są, przyśpieszyli kroku.

— Wielki Godryku, to Bijąca Wierzba! – wyskamlał James, chwiejnie odchodząc tak szybko jak potrafił. Drzewo zaczęło znów się ruszać, prawie w tym samym momencie, kiedy wyciągnęli Petera z jego zasięgu.

— Nie mamy czasu – powiedział Remus. — Musimy szybko dostać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Myślę, że zaraz zemdleję.

— Chodźmy w takim razie – powiedział Syriusz, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem. — Prowadź.

Remus poprowadził ich w stronę szkoły, potem przez małe, prawie nie widoczne drzwi, które, jak się okazało, prowadziły prosto na korytarz koło skrzydła szpitalnego.

Coraz więcej pytań, coraz więcej pytań. Umysł Syriusza wydawał się pracować na najwyższych obrotach i jednocześnie był otępiały.

Udało im się dotrzeć do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zanim Remus zemdlał.

— Tutaj jesteście! Och, dzięki Merlinowi!

Nagle pojawiła się Madame Pomfrey i Syriusz wypuścił kończyny Petera z ulgą, opadając na podłogę, a potem w końcu przyszły łzy.

,,,

* Orginalny tekst piosenki:

Straight from your eyes it's barely me,

Beautifully so disfigured.

This other side

that you can't see.

Just praying you won't remember.

There's blood on my hands

like the blood in you.

Some things can't be treated

so don't make me,

don't make me be myself around you.


	18. Impertynent Syriusz

_**Rozdział 18**_

 _Impertynent Syriusz_

,,,

 _Dlaczego, gdy dokonujemy najgorszych czynów_

 _Musimy o nich powiedzieć?_

 _One palą w naszych umysłach_

 _Stają się prawdziwym piekłem_

 _Ponieważ wszyscy mówią_

 _Wszyscy mówią…_

 _Mam tajemnicę_

 _Potrafisz jej dotrzymać?_

 _Obiecaj, że zatrzymasz ją dla siebie_

 _Lepiej zamknij ją w kieszeni_

 _Weź ze sobą do grobu_

 _Jeśli powiem ją tobie, to wiem_

 _Że nikomu jej nie zdradzisz_

 _Ponieważ sekret może dotrzymać dwoje_

 _Gdy jedno z nich nie żyje. *_

(From 'Secret' by The Pierces)

 **REMUS:**

Kiedy Remus obudził się następnego dnia, czuł gwałtowny, palący ból w całym ciele i znajome, ostre, bolesne pieczenie, które wiedział, że pochodziło od głębokiej rany w boku. Co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy, że aż tak rozwścieczyło wilka?

Zapach eliksirów, które zaaplikowano na jego rany, był niezwykle mocny dla jego wyczulonych zmysłów. Na pierwszym roku wywoływało to u niego mdłości, ale teraz go uspokajało, ponieważ wiedział, że ktoś o niego dba. Otuchy dodawały mu również odgłosy poruszającej się koło niego Madame Pomfery.

— Ciężki księżyc – wychrypiał niewyraźnie, nie otwierając oczu. Jego gardło było bardzo suche, a głos ostry i skrzypiący.

— Dzięki komu? – zapytał znajomy głos. — Nie śpisz, Rem? Czy tylko gadasz przez sen?

Remusowi wydawało się, że serce mu stanęło.Co się do cholery dzieje? Co Syriusz robił w jego prywatnym pokoju w skrzydle szpitalnym? Czy wiedzieli? Czy zamierzają na niego donieść?

Jednak po chwili wszystko zaczęło do niego wracać. Czuł jak sztywnieje pod wpływem napływających wspomnień. Ludzie w czarnych szatach, nieprzytomny Peter, walka, Wrzeszcząca Chata…. Wyraz twarzy Syriusza, kiedy odwrócił wzrok od Remusa na krwawy odcisk dłoni na ścianie. W tej jednej chwili Remus czuł, jak cały świat wokół niego zaczyna pękać i walić się. Wiedział, że nie minie wiele czasu aż odkryją kim jest i skończy się to na egzekucji albo pobytem w rezerwacie.

Remus wiedział także, że najrozsądniej byłoby natychmiast przestać się przyjaźnić z resztą chłopców, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie był w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. Wiedział, że jeśli mógłby cofnąć się w czasie, aby zmienić przeszłość i nie zostać ich przyjaciółmi, a jego sekret byłby bezpieczny, albo zostawić go tak jak jest, czyli na skraju odkrycia, odrzuciłby propozycję zaraz, jakby ją usłyszał. Miał teraz przyjaciół i było to coś… cennego. Nie do zastąpienia. Nawet jeśli trwało bardzo krótki czas.

— Remusie? Nie śpisz, kumplu? – Syriusz brzmiał na zmartwionego. Mówił łagodnym, ciepłym tonem, który sprawiał, że bolesne ciepło wypełniło pierś Remusa.

— Nie śpi? – zapytał głos James, kiedy słychać było jego zbliżające się kroki.

Jak mógł nie zauważyć, że byli tutaj obaj? Cholerne eliksiry i ich silny zapychający zatoki zapach. Zastanawiał się, czy dalej udawać, że śpi, czy otworzyć oczy. Wydawało mu się, że najmniejsze działanie wymagałoby od niego nie lada trudu, ale zmartwienie w ich głosach zdeterminowało go. Z trudem zmusił się do otwarcia oczu.

Dwie zamglone plamy nachylały się nad nim i minęło kilka sekund zanim wzrok mu się wyostrzył.

— Och, dzięki Bogu! – powiedział Syriusz z rozświetloną twarzą. Remus czuł rękę ściskającą mu nadgarstek. Wysilił się, aby odwrócić głowę. Syriusz siedział przy łóżku na typowo szpitalnym krześle, które były zaprojektowane, aby być niewygodne. James stał koło niego z szerokim uśmiechem ulgi na twarzy. Za nimi Remus był w stanie zobaczyć Petera, który starał się zza nich dojrzeć przyjaciela. Więc był w głównej sali szpitalnej, a nie w prywatnym pokoju na tyłach.

— Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Peter. Na jego twarzy była wypisana nadzieja, jego czoło było pomarszczone ze zmartwienia, a pyzata twarz była bardzo blada.

Remus starał się odpowiedzieć, że tak, ale z jego gardła wyszedł tylko szereg nieprzetłumaczalnych chrypnięć, które wywołały u niego suchy kaszel.

— Masz.

Syriusz trzymał szklankę wody, na której Remus zdołał się skupić. Wpatrywał się w nią z tęsknotą, ale kiedy próbował się poruszyć, każdy mięsień w jego ciele krzyczał w proteście.

Syriusz bez słowa odłożył szklankę i wślizgnął rękę za kark Remusa. Oplótł ją wokół jego ramion i podniósł go trochę na łóżku. Remus nie mógł powstrzymać małego, żałosnego pisku bólu, który wyrwał mu się z gardła. James podniósł szklankę i przytrzymał ją przy ustach Remusa, którego trzymał Syriusz. Remus czuł, że się rumieni. Nie czuł się komfortowo, kiedy widzieli go tak słabego i podatnego na zranienie. To nie było bezpieczne. Każdy instynkt w jego ciele to krzyczał. Jednak był strasznie spragniony i niezdarnie połykał wodę, automatycznie chlipiąc, w dość psi sposób, ściekającą wodę, która uciekała kącikiem jego ust albo po ściance szklanki. James nie wykazywał matczynego instynktu i nie pomyślał, aby dostosować szklankę do powolnych łyków Remusa.

Kiedy szklanka była już pusta, Syriusz ostrożnie opuścił Remusa z powrotem na łóżko. Drzwi od gabinetu otworzyły się i szybkim krokiem wyszła z nich Madame Pomfrey.

— Remus? Nie śpisz?

Przepchnęła się przez dwójkę ciemnowłosych chłopców i spojrzała na niego, przyciskając dłoń do jego czoła i machając różdżką wzdłuż jego ciała podczas mamrotania zaklęć diagnostycznych.

— Dlaczego czuję się tak źle? – zdołał zapytać. Jego głos był nadal zachrypnięty, ale przynajmniej był już zrozumiały. Wiedział, że zrozumiała prawdziwe znaczenie pytania, które zadał. Dlaczego czuje się o wiele gorzej niż normalnie? Na pewno noce w pełnie księżyca były gorsze niż to?

— Utrata krwi – powiedziała, przygładzając mu włosy. — Poważna utrata krwi. Przez chwilę sądziłam, że nie będę ci w stanie pomóc. To zaklęcie tnące uderzyło w jedną z twoich tętnic, a bieganie zwiększyło upływ krwi z rany. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak udało ci się przebyć całą drogę tutaj z Hogsmeade, głuptasie.

— Musiałem uciekać.

Potrząsnęła głową i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Wiem. Chłopcy mi powiedzieli.

Remus wysłał zaniepokojone spojrzenie ponad jej ramieniem, kiedy pochyliła się, aby obejrzeć bandaż na jego tali. Jeśli Madame Pomfrey wiedziała, że afiszował się swoją tajną kryjówką tak beztrosko, był w większych tarapatach niż myślał. Zarówno James jak i Syriusz posłali mu identyczne spojrzenia wyraźnie mówiące: „Jesteśmy profesjonalnymi figlarzami. Naprawdę sądzisz, że powiedzielibyśmy jej prawdę?". Remus nie wiedział, jakie kłamstwo mogli wymyślić, ale mimo to, poczuł, że odpręża się z ulgą.

— Dlaczego to tak bardzo piecze? – zapytał Madame Pomfrey, kiedy się wyprostowała.

— Słucham?

— Kiedy biegłem. Wszystko mnie paliło. Wszystkie stawy i mięśnie.

— Naczyniakrwionośne się zapadały, panie Lupin. Nie było w nich krwi, co spowodowało tarcie.

Peter wydał ze swojego łóżka odgłos, jakby wymiotował.

— Proszę nie wspominać o słowie na „k" – błagał. — Już wystarczająco jest mi nie dobrze. Niech pani nie mówi też słowa na „ż".

— Krew – powiedział James, który wyglądał na zachwyconego, kiedy Peter znów zrobił się zielony na twarzy.

— Żyły – dodał Syriusz.

— Tętnice.

— Mięśnie.

— Ścięgna.

— Szpik kostny.

— Tost.

Syriusz otworzył usta, a potem spojrzał na Jamesa.

— Co?

—Tost. Zjadł ich tak dużo, że myślę, że jest to składnik dużej części jego ciała.

Peter zasłaniał usta ręką, kiedy jego tak zwani przyjaciele mówili. Wyglądał na bardzo, bardzo chorego.

— Nie bądźcie tacy okrutni – wychrypiał Remus, kiedy udało mu się podnieść głowę, aby spojrzeć na Syriusza i Jamesa, którzy kompletnie nie wyglądali na skruszonych. — Biedy Peter wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować.

— Będziesz? - zapytał pyzatego chłopca rozpromieniony Syriusz.

— Jadłeś dzisiaj, Pete? – zapytał Remus, kiedy Madame Pomfrey cmoknęła z dezaprobatą i spojrzała na dwóch ciemnowłosych chłopców, a potem znów zajęła się bandażami Remusa.

— Prówki i toty – wymamrotał Peter kręcąc głową.

— Parówki i tosty? – zapytał Remus. — Dobrze. Będą wyglądać świetnie, kiedy na nich zwymiotujesz. Celuj we włosy Syriusza.

— Obrzydliwe!

Syriusz i James od razu się odsunęli z zasięgu, na który może zwymiotować Peter, który wyglądał teraz na zawiedzionego.

— Naprawdę, chłopcy – powiedziała Madame Pomfrey. — Musicie się tak źle zachowywać w moim skrzydle szpitalnym? Teraz muszę iść i porozmawiać z dyrektorem, więc ufam, że przez chwilkę będziecie grzeczni w obecności moich pacjentów?

— Oczywiście!

Syriusz i James mieli na twarzy wyraz tak skrzywdzonej niewinności, że nawet Remus prawie im uwierzył. Madame Pomfrey wyglądała na nieprzekonaną, ale westchnęła i wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego ze srogim spojrzeniem.

— Nareszcie! – powiedział Syriusz, opadając na swoje krzesło. — Ale z niej straszna kobieta.

— Wcale nie - powiedział Remus, czując opiekuńczy instynkt wobec młodej kobiety, która każdego miesiąca pielęgnowała jego rany tak delikatnie. — Tylko dba o swoich pacjentów.

— Jesteś zbyt miły i ufny wobec wszystkich, Remusie. Pewnego dnia to się odwinie i cię ugryzie i będziesz żałował.

— Już ugryzło. I już żałuję.

Syriusz rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie.

— Ty co?

Remus przeklął swoją bezmyślność. Dlaczego jego język stał się tak chętny do wyjawiania tajemnic, kiedy był pod wpływem leków? Jego umysł, mający dużą praktykę w wymyślaniu przekonujących kłamstw z powodu jego klątwy, podsunął mu odpowiednią, alternatywną prawdę.

— Byłem zbyt ufny i zgodziłem się pójść z wami do Hogmeade. Widzicie, co się stało **.**

Wskazał dość gorzko na siebie i Petera. Ruch spowodował pieczenie wzdłuż jego ramienia, podobne do tego, który wywołuje bardzo sztywny mięsień.

— Bardziej obiecaliśmy, że o ciebie zadbamy i przekonaliśmy cię, abyś z nami poszedł. Zaufałeś nam, a potem byłeś tym, który pokonał bandziorów i ocalił nam życie – powiedział Syriusz łagodnym głosem, unikając oczu Remusa. — Przykro nam z tego powodu, Rem.

„Wystarczająco przykro, aby nie zadawać krępujących pytań na temat pewnych rzeczy?" pomyślał Remus. Nie miał tyle szczęścia.

— Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał nagle Peter. — Podniosłeś mnie, jakbym nic nie ważył. I to co zrobiłeś tym facetom w szatach. Mogłem być na granicy świadomości, ale pamiętam to.

Remus desperacko starał się przekonać swój ospały, odurzony mózg, aby wymyślić przekonujące kłamstwo.

— To była adrenalina – spróbował. — Niesamowita rzecz. Czytałem o pewnej mugolce, która dzięki niej podniosła samochód, który przejechał jej dziecko.

— Po pokonaniu trzech wielgaśnych, dorosłych mężczyzn uzbrojonych w różdżki, podniosła swoje dość duże dziecko i biegła, gdzie pieprz rośnie prawie przez milę, krwawiąc z rany, w której miała przeciętą tętnicę? – zapytał James.

Remus milczał. Czuł ich oczy na sobie i starał się unikać ich wzroku.

— Wiemy, że są rzeczy, o których nam nie mówisz, Remusie – rzekł James niespotykanym u siebie łagodnym tonem. — Wiesz, że jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi pomimo wszystkiego i możesz nam powiedzieć, co tylko chcesz.

— To nic takiego – wymamrotał Remus, którego umysł wydawał się bardzo zamglony. — Tylko adrenalina. Niesamowita rzecz.

Podniósł wzrok i spotkał parę popielatych oczu. Starał się odwrócić wzrok, ale nie był w stanie. Milczenie u Syriusza było nawet bardziej niespotykane niż łagodność u Jamesa.

— Nie musisz nam mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział Syriusz, odwracając wzrok. Pochylił się i chwycił Remusa za dłoń, ściskając ją lekko, co sprawiło, że Remus starał się nie skrzywić. Wszystkie stawy go bolały, jakby byłby zardzewiałymi zawiasami, które potrzebowały naoliwienia.

— Musi! – powiedział Peter. — Tak robią przyjaciele!

— Nie – odparł Syriusz stanowczo, nie puszczając dłoni Remusa. — Przyjaciele są dla siebie, kiedy siebie potrzebują, a nie starać się zmusić przyjaciół do wyjawienia im sekretów, jeśli ci tego nie chcą. Nie starają się sprawić, aby czuli się winni uratowania im życia. — Obrócił głowę i spojrzał znacząco na Petera. — Przyjaciele zrobią wszystko, aby jego przyjaciele byli bezpieczni. Przyjaciel będzie cię niósł i uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie od niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy nie będziesz mógł chodzić. Nawet jeśli jest ranny.

Była to dość okrutna i bezceremonialna reprymenda i Peter zarumienił się ze wstydu.

— Masz rację. Przepraszam, Remusie.

James wpatrywał się w Syriusza z lekko otwartymi ustami.

— Dobra, kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Syriuszem? Jeśli starasz się go udawać, powinieneś pamiętać, że on nigdy nie jest tak elokwentny.

— Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Jamesem? - drażnił się Remus, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. — Wiem, że nie zna takich trudnych słów, jak elokwentny, labilny, czy powołanie.

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

— Tu cię ma, stary. Albo kogokolwiek, kto ukradł twoje ciało.

— Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, znam wiele trudnych słów – powiedział James, zadzierając nos. — Pełno! Jak… awokado, impertynencki, nieprzemożony, delikwent i marmolada.

— Tylko dlatego, że Remus musiał ci je wyjaśniać, abyś mógł wiedzieć, czy nauczyciel cię obraża, czy chwali – zauważył Syriusz.

— Oprócz marmolady – wtrącił Peter, szeroko się uśmiechając. — To musimy ci przyznać.

— Nadal staram się zrozumieć uzasadnienie dla komentarza „uwaga sięgająca awokada" – zadumał się. — Myślałem, że warzywa mogą być uważane za bardzo cierpliwe i pilne, ale profesor McGonagall nie brzmiała, jakby miała na myśli pochwałę.

— Owoce – poprawił Remus. — Nie warzywa.

— Powinieneś napisać dla nas słownik, Remusie – powiedział Syriusz. — „Słownik Huncwotów wyjaśniający bardzo długie słowa używane przez huncwota Remusa Lupina i różnych przedstawicieli grona pedagogicznego podczas nagan będących wynikiem genialnych kawałów".

— Myślę, że powinniśmy wymyślić krótsząnazwę – odrzekł James.

— Nadal tutaj jesteście, panowie? – zapytała wracająca Madame Pomfrey, wzdychając, kiedy zauważyła Syriusza i Jamesa. — Jest pora obiadowa. Idźcie i zjedzcie coś. Pozwolę wam później wrócić na chwilę, jeśli będziecie się zachowywać.

Syriusz i James narzekając, poruszyli się, aby wykonać jej polecenie, ale zanim to zrobili, Syriusz pochylił się i wymamrotał do ucha Remusowi:

— Przyjaciele mogą samodzielnie rozpracować sekrety swojego przyjaciela. W końcu się dowiemy, Remusie.

Potem wyszedł, pozostawiając zdesperowanego Remusa, którego dobry humor odrazy znikł.

,,,

— Zostaliśmy ukarani za wymknięcie się do Hogsmeade? – zapytał Remus Jamesa, który następnego dnia odwiedził go w skrzydle szpitalnym po lekcjach. Peter został wypuszczony, ale nadal odpoczywał w swoim łóżku w dormitorium. Syriusz został zatrzymany przez profesor Vector, która dawała mu wykład z negatywnych efektów zamknięcia trzech ślizgońskich czwartoklasistów w łazience Jęczącej Marty i przyklejenia do drzwi informacji „Jama wężów – nie wchodzić: pełno węży".

— Nic strasznego – odpowiedział James. — Myślę, że pomyśleli, że walka ze Śmierciożercami, – tak przy okazji, tak się nazywają – klątwa Crucio, pocięcie i ucieczka były wystarczającą karą. Mimo to Syriusz i ja dostaliśmy okropną naganę. Powinieneś był jej posłuchać! A Dumbledore miał zawiedzioną minę. Nienawidzę zawiedzionych min. Czy nie może robić niezrozumiałych uwag o uwadze sięgającej czegoś tam i awokadach jak inni nauczyciele?

— Nie wiem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Remus. — Może zdaje sobie sprawę, że i tak nie jesteś w stanie ich zrozumieć.

— Założę się, że tak jest. Podstępny, stary dupek.

Remus zaczął się śmiać, ale przerwał, kiedy poczuł ostry ból w boku. Czuł się o wiele lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia, ale nadal trochę go łamało. James spojrzał na niego z troską i wyciągnął dłoń, dotykając jego ramienia.

— Dobrze się czujesz, Remusie? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Miałem trochę nadzieję , że jednym z twoich sekretów jest zdolność do nadzwyczaj szybkiegoleczenia się.

— Chciałbym! – powiedział Remus, myśląc, jak bardzo pomogłoby mu to podczas pełni.

— No, wydajesz radzić sobie bardzo dobrze, jak na osobę z olbrzymią raną w boku. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jest to możliwe.

Remus nie chciał mówić, że to dlatego, że przywykł do bólu. Ogromnego bólu. Każdego miesiąca.

— Nie mam.

— Więc, co potrafisz? Wiem, że jesteś bardzo silny i szybki. Znasz długie słowa. Co jeszcze?

Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wewnętrznym uśmiechem na myśl, że bycie wilkołakiem oznacza od razu, że zna się długie słowa. Jednak większa jego część była zajęta panikowaniem, gdzie zmierza to przesłuchanie.

— James, proszę…

— Nie musisz mi nic mówić. Tylko się zastanawiam. Syriusz również. Wiesz, jest zdeterminowany, aby cię rozgryźć. I w końcu mu się to uda.

Remus spuścił wzrok na kołdrę, wyrywając zabłąkane nitki.

— Nie uda mu się – wymamrotał, mając nadzieję, że ma rację. — Syriusz nie jest zbyt wnikliwy. Nie zauważa rzeczy.

— Jakich rzeczy?

Remus nie odpowiedział, wiercąc się niewygodnie.

— Wiesz, jesteś wyjątkiem – powiedział w końcu James, kiedy stało się jasne, że Remus nie ma zamiaru mu nic powiedzieć. — Dla Syriusza…. Jakie to było słowo. Niezauważanie?

— Nieuwaga – zasugerował nieszczęśliwie Remus.

— Tak, to. Ciebie zauważa. Tak jakby… większość ludzi na świecie cały czas wchodziło w zasięg jego uwagi i z niego wychodziło, a on nie był tego świadomy. Nawet czasem ja i Peter. Nie zawsze, ale czasami. Jednak na tobie zawsze jest skupiony. Zauważa wszystko, co jest z tobą związane. Nawet kiedy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi. – James przerwał na chwilę, kierując wzrok na pierś Remusa, która była zakryta długą, bawełnianą piżamą. — Zauważył twoje blizny.

— Cholernie trudno je przegapić – powiedział Remus gorzko.

— Właśnie, że nie. Zadbałeś o to. Widziałem jedynie kawałek twojego ramienia, kiedy zasłabłeś wtedy w powozie. Masz je wszędzie, Rem? Czy tylko na ramieniu? Czy całe twoje ciało jest pokryte bliznami?

Remus czuł, jak w oczach zbierają mu się łzy desperacji. Czuł, jak wilk wygląda z zainteresowaniem. „Zabić? Polować?" zasugerował w głębi jego umysłu.

— Skąd je masz? Kto mógłby ci to zrobić? – zapytał James. — Jesteś taki mały. Nie wiem, dlaczego ktokolwiek mógłby ci to zrobić.

Remus starał się cicho wypuścić powietrze, ale wyrwało się z jego płuc z niezręcznym szlochem. Umrze. Ministerstwo go zabije, kiedy się dowiedzą. Wiedział, co robią. Chłostają skazane wilkołaki biczami ze srebrnymi zakończeniami, a potem przeprowadzają egzekucję srebrnym toporem.

— Och, hej, Remus. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tego mówić. Nie powinienem doprowadzać cię do płaczu.

James podniósł się z krzesła i usiadł na łóżku Remusa obejmując niezręcznie oraz troskliwie drżącego Remusa.

— Nie p-płaczę.

To była prawda. Nie było żadnych łez, ale chłopiec drżał gwałtownie.

— Czegokolwiek się boisz, pomożemy ci – powiedział mu James. — Nawet jeśli nie do końca wiemy dlaczego. Teraz jesteśmy Huncwotami. Wytrwamy razem, cokolwiek by się nie stało.

— Teraz tak mówisz…

— Zawsze będziemy tak mówić.

Powiedział to głos Syriusza. Remus i James podnieśli wzrok, aby zobaczyć go stojącego kawałek od łóżka z rękami w kieszeniach.

Po krótkiej przerwie Remus w końcu przestał się trząść.

— Więc jak ci poszło z Vector? – zapytał, starając się rozchmurzyć trochę rozmowę.

— Nie jestem pewien – powiedział Syriusz, siadając w nogach łóżka Remusa, kiedy James usiadł z powrotem na krześle. — Co znaczy „notoryczny"?

Remus czuł, jak kąciki jego ust podnoszą się w uśmiechu.

— To znaczy, że jesteś zły. Niezdolny do zmiany lub poprawy.

— Och. W porządku w takim razie – powiedział radośnie Syriusz. — Myślałem, że oznacza to coś strasznego.

,,,

 _Kochany Remusie,_

 _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że poszedłeś do Hogsmeade, gdy byli tam niebezpieczni ludzie. Byłem strasznie zmartwiony, kiedy usłyszałem od profesor McGonagall, co Wam się przydarzyło. Myślałem, że masz więcej rozsądku._

 _Jednak jestem szczęśliwy, że czujesz się lepiej. Myślę, że jedną z wad posiadania przyjaciół takich jak twoi, jest bycie zobowiązanym do narażenia się na niebezpieczeństwo wcześniej czy później. Jednak proszę Cię, niech to będzie później. Dla mnie. Nie chciałbym, abyś umarł, Remusie._

 _Ze spraw mniej poważnych, masz tutaj trochę czekoladowych ciasteczek, które upiekła Angela. Strasznie chce Cię poznać, ale mówi, że lepsze to niż nic (kobiety i czekolada, co?)._

 _Co robisz w święta? Zostajesz w Hogwarcie, jak w zeszłym roku? Pomyśleliśmy, że możemy przyjechać i Cię odwiedzić. Odpowiada ci to?_

 _Twój,_

 _Neil Anders_

 _PS_ _ **.**_ _Wszystkie te kiełbaski, którymi karmisz Brutusa sprawiają, że robi się co raz grubszy i leniwy. Jedyną osobą, której chce dostarczać listy jesteś ty!_

,,,

— Neil Anders? – zapytał Syriusz, a Remus podskoczył, gniotąc list. — Jak profesor Anders?

Remus zmarszczył brwi, żałując, że siedzi koło Syriusza podczas śniadania.

— To on jest właścicielem Brutusa? Założę się, że piszesz do niego tylko dlatego, że lubisz jego sowę.

— Wcale nie! – zaprotestował Remus.

— Możesz zaprzeczać tak długo, jak chcesz, ale karmisz tego grubego sukinkota wszystkimi swoimi parówkami – powiedział James, uśmiechając się do niego przez stół.

Brutus zahukał wesoło i porwał jedna z parówek Petera. Chłopiec starał się zaprotestować, ale skończyło się tylko na tym, że zadławił się bekonem, kiedy starał się coś powiedzieć ustami pełnymi jedzenia.

Remus starał się wyglądać na złego, ale nie udało mu się to. Był szczęśliwy. Tylko tydzień zostało do święta Bożego Narodzenia i chłopcy planowali użyć nowo-zrobiony eliksir w ciągu dwóch dni, a po za tym spędzi święta ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

— Środa będzie zabawna – powiedział Syriusz, który siedział koło Remusa. Beknął radośnie i oparł się na ławce. — Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć miny wszystkich, kiedy zaczną porastać futrem i łuskami i innymi rzeczami.

— Jesteś odrażający, Black – powiedziała Lily Evans wstając od stołu.

— Co? –powiedział Syriusz defensywnie.

— Czy rodzice nie nauczyli cię, jak się powinno zachowywać przy stole? – Tupnęła nogą.

— Jedno niewinne beknięcie, a majtki jej się tak skręciły, że krew zaraz przestanie dopływać do jej nóg.

— Nie bądź niegrzeczny, Syriuszu – powiedział James, patrząc za Lily.

Oczy Syriusza zalśniły.

— Ooch! Bronisz swojej przyszłej żony? Mówiłem ci!

James zarumienił się.

— Co? Nie! Nie bądź obrzydliwy, Syriuszu! Nie o to mi chodziło i ty o tym dobrze wiesz.

Remus oraz Peter zachichotali i James zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej.

— Dupki!

— To będzie świetny bożonarodzeniowy figiel – powiedział Syriusz. — Tak dobry, jak ten, który ktoś spłatał w zeszłym roku. Nawet lepszy.

— Nie lepszy – zaprotestował James. — Tamten był niesamowity.

— Dzięki – powiedział Remus, spuszczając skromnie wzrok. Zapanowała długa cisza, kiedy pozostali chłopcy patrzyli na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

— Merlinie, Rem. Jesteś poważny?

— Nie. To byłbyś ty. Przechodziliśmy przez kryzys tożsamości.

— Nie do końca – wtrącił James. — Zrobiłeś to coś z lodem?

— No.

— Nie wierzę ci. To musiało być zaklęcie z szóstej klasy.

Remus westchnął i machnął różdżką w stronę drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, mamrocząc zaklęcie. Evan

Rosier właśnie przez nie przechodził i przez krótka komiczną chwilę pochylił się, machając ramionami w powietrzu. W końcu wylądował płasko na plecach z nogami w powietrzu i szatami zarzuconymi na twarz, kiedy stopy poślizgnęły mu się na niespodziewanym lodzie.

Kiedy wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali wybuchli śmiechem, Remus szybko wymamrotał przeciwzaklęcie. Do czasu kiedy Slughorn przybył pomóc swojemu wściekłemu uczniowi, podłoga z powrotem zmieniła się w kamień.

— To był lód, mówię wam! Lód! – protestował głośno Rosier, kiedy utykając był wyprowadzany z Wielkiej Sali.

Remus obrócił się i uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie do reszty Huncwotów.

— Remusie, jesteś moim bohaterem! – powiedział Syriusz, chwytając jego głowę pod swoje ramię i czochrając mu włosy.

— Syriuszu! Puść mnie!

Syriusz posłuchał go. Wciąż szeroko się uśmiechał, kiedy Remus wyprostował się z twarzą zaczerwienioną od braku powietrza i spojrzał na niego.

— Jednak, serio, stary – powiedział Peter, patrząc na Remusa z zachwytem — To było po prostu… wow.

Remus rozkoszował się ich uwagą. W tamtej chwili był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej od tamtych nocy przed wilkiem.

,,,

W środę wczesnym rankiem czwórka Huncwotów, ściśnięta razem pod peleryną niewidką Jamesa, skierowała się w stronę kuchni. Skrzaty domowe podniosły wzrok w konsternacji, kiedy portret odsunął się, a za nim nikogo nie było. Badawczo rozglądały się po ramie, rozmawiając ze sobą, a potem zamknęły go z powrotem i wróciły do przygotowywania śniadania.

Jedzenie i picie było ułożone na stołach i gotowe do wysłania do Wielkiej Sali. Podkradli się do nich, a James wysunął rękę z pod peleryny i wlał eliksir do wszystkich dzbanów z sokiem dyniowym przeznaczonym dla wszystkich czterech domów.

— Niektórzy będą pili herbatę albo kawę – wysyczał Remus, tak cicho jak umiał.

— Masz rację – odparł James, dodając trochę eliksiru także do herbaty i kawy. Jego ręka zawisła nad napojami przeznaczonymi dla stołu nauczycielskiego.

— Nawet się nie waż – powiedział Remus i James oraz Syriusz przewrócili oczami. James wycofał rękę.

— W porządku – odrzekł posępnie. – Ale oddałbym wszystko, aby zobaczyć tego bardzo okrągłego węża, w którego zamieniłby się Slughorn.

Wyślizgnęli się z kuchni pod wzrokiem nadal nic nie rozumiejących skrzatów.

Siedzieli w bibliotece do pory śniadania, nie chcąc wyglądać podejrzanie, kiedy wszyscy – nawet Syriusz i Peter, którzy byli powszechnie znani, jako całkowite przeciwieństwo do „porannych osób" –pojawili się wcześnie na śniadaniu. W końcu Syriusz skoczył na nogi.

— To jest to! Czas cieszyć się przedstawieniem.

Szybko skierowali się na śniadanie i usiedli razem przy stole Gryffindoru, starając się nie uśmiechać za szeroko, kiedy nabierali jedzenie. Remus był tak rozproszony, że uderzył ręką o srebrny półmisek z bekonem. Syknął i szybko cofnął rękę, rozcierając oparzenie.

— Remus? Daj mi zobaczyć.

Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, Syriusz złapał jego rękę i podniósł ją w stronę swojej twarzy.

— To dość brzydkie oparzenie, Remusie. Nie dotykajcie półmisków, chłopaki. Są gorące.

Remus poczuł bezmierną ulgę, kiedy chłopcy rzeczywiście unikali dotykania półmisków. Nie wiedział jak wytłumaczyłby, że ledwie ciepłe półmiski, spowodowały na jego skórze taki pęcherz.

Eliksirowi zajęło kilka minut, aby zacząć działać, ale w końcu się to stało. Pierwsze wrzaski rozległy się ze stołu Ravenclawu, co nie było zaskoczeniem. Krukoni w ciągu tygodnia zawsze przychodzili wcześniej i pilniej, aby mieć dużo czasu przed lekcjami.

Huncwoci patrzyli z ogromnym zachwytem na ich stół, kiedy ramiona uczniów porastały piórami, a twarze zmieniały się. Ich usta przechodziły w dzioby, zmieniając ich krzyki w odgłos przypominający krakanie. Potem więcej krzyków wybuchło w Wielkiej Sali. Ślizgonom skóra zamieniła się w łuskami, a ich ręce oraz włosy zniknęły. Ich języki zrobiły się węższe i rozwidlone. Puchoni porośli na twarzach czarnobiałym futrem, a z głów wyrosły im małe, czubate uszy. Ich ramiona zrobiły się krótkie i krępe.

W ich pobliżu także rozpętał się chaos. Uszy Gryfonów także przeniosły się na czubek głowy i zrobiły się okrągłe oraz złote. Wyrosły im puchate ogony, ich włosy – szczególnie u chłopców – wydłużyły się i opadały aż na plecy. Na palcach wyrosły im pazury zamiast paznokci.

Huncwoci zaryczeli ze śmiechu, szczególnie, kiedy jacyś Ślizgoni starali się coś powiedzieć, ale wydali z siebie tylko syk.

— Lepiej także wypijmy, zanim ktoś nas zauważy - powiedział James, trzymając szklankę.

— No to… Na zdrowie! – odparł Syriusz.

— Na zdrowie! – rozbrzmiała reszta, stukając się szklankami.

Kiedy pił, Remus starał się nie myśleć o oczach żuka, które weszły w skład eliksiru, ani o żadnych innych składnikach. Eliksirowi zabrało kilka minut, aby zaczął działać, a potem doznał dziwnego uczucia łaskotania w każdym kawałku skóry. Czuł się inaczej niż podczas transformacji w wilkołaka. W ogóle nie bolało. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że z rąk wyrastają mu pazury.

Wtedy zaczął panikować. Ręce zawsze były pierwszą rzeczą, która się zmieniała. Co jeśli eliksir inaczej działa na wilkołaki. Co jeśli wyzwoliło to jego prawdziwą transformację. Kiedy poczuł, jak całe jego ciało zaczyna się zmieniać, zaczął szybciej oddychać. Musi się stąd wydostać. Co jeśli kogoś zabije? Wszyscy będą wiedzieć! Merlinie! Wszyscy będą wiedzieć!

Chwiejnie wstał, kiedy poczuł, jak na plecach rośnie mu futro. Było to znajome uczucie i właśnie wtedy zaczął krzyczeć.

— Rem? Dobry Boże! Remusie, co się stało?!

Remus ledwo usłyszał Syriusza, nie tylko przez swój własny krzyk, ale i wrzaski wielu innych ludzi w Wielkiej Sali. Starał się odsunąć od swoich przyjaciół. Wyciągnął przed siebie swoje okropne, zmieniające się, pazurzaste ręce. Wiedział, że ze strachu wpada w histerię, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed krzykiem. Ostatnim razem był tak przerażony, kiedy zęby wilkołaka rozdarły mu ciało.

— Co z nim nie w porządku? Remus? Remus!

Nagle byli tam James, Syriusz i Peter, tłoczący się wokół niego, starający się go dotknąć. Obrócił się i chwiejnie odszedł od stołu, biegnąć w stronę drzwi. Wybiegł na zewnątrz i kierując się do Bijącej Wierzby. Musiał dotrzeć w bezpieczne miejsce, musiał.

Był szybszy niż pozostali chłopcy, więc zaraz ich prześcignął, pomimo tego, że gonili go tak szybko, jak tylko byli w stanie biec. Wypadł na zewnątrz i pobiegł w stronę drzewa. Kiedy do niego dotarł, pobiegł w kierunku tunelu, unikając gałęzi, i na ślepo uderzył w narośl w pniu. Gałęzie zamarły i chłopiec wskoczył do tunelu, biegnąc przerażony w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty, w górę schodów i do pokoju. Tam wskoczył na łóżko i skulił się na nim, nie będąc w stanie już krzyczeć, jedynie histerycznie szlochać.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tam leżał. Ciało już go nie łaskotało, ale nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyków iświstów, które wychodziły z jego ust podczas oddychania. Było mu niedobrze ze strachu i przerażenia. Schował twarz w podartej oraz sponiewieranej poduszce i szlochał.

Nie był świadom, że reszta chłopców weszła do pokoju, dopóki nie poczuł dłoni na swoich plecach.

— Och Merlinie, och Merlinie –zakwiczał Peter. – Co to za miejsce? Tam jest krew na ścianach!

— Rem? Rem? Chodź, to jest złe miejsce. — Syriusz starał się go podnieść. — Tam coś jest!Tam jest krew, Remusie! Co się stało? Powiedz mi! Co się stało?

Wtedy jego własny głos wyszlochał:

— M-m-myślałem, że się p-p-prze-m-mieniam! – wymruczał, czkając. — Nie b-była nawet p-p-pełnia, a ja myślałem, że s-s-się p-p-przemieniam!

* Orginalny tekst piosenki:

Why when we do our darkest deeds

Do we tell?

They burn in our brains

Become a living hell

'Cause everyone tells

Everyone tells…

Got a secret

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead.


	19. Krew na ścianach Wrzeszczącej Chaty

_**Rozdział 19**_

 _Krew na ścianach Wrzeszczącej Chaty._

 _,,,_

 _Tajemnice są po to, aby z czasem je odkryć._

 _Charles Sanford_

 **SYRIUSZ:**

Syriusz nie był do końca pewien, kiedy wszystko się popsuło. Kawał działał świetnie: uczniowie panikowali, nauczyciele byli zdezorientowani i krzyczeli na siebie, a Ślizgoni wyglądali komicznie bez rąk, nóg oraz włosów i nie będąc w stanie wyrazić swojego oburzenia w inny sposób niż sycząc.

Potem musieli wypić swoją część eliksiru, aby uniknąć wykrycia. Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Syriusz połknął swój doprawiony sok dyniowy i obserwował z olbrzymim rozbawieniem, jak jego ciało zaczyna się zmieniać. Włosy Jamesa, już wystarczająco dzikie, zaczęły się wydłużać, opadając mu na plecy. Syriusz wskazał go palcem i chichotał, dopóki James również go nie zauważył i prawie posikał się ze śmiechu.

Potem Syriusz rozejrzał się, szukając Remusa. Zauważył mniejszego chłopca, który zareagował całkowicie inaczej niż reszta Huncwotów. Wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie z wyrazem całkowitego przerażenia i wstrętu. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a Syriusz nawet w gwarze panikujących uczniów był w stanie usłyszeć, świst wydobywający się z piersi Remusa. Płowowłosy chłopiec najwyraźniej się hiperwentylował. Kiedy Syriusz zrobił krok do przodu, Remus położył swoją małą dłoń na karku, gdzie zaczynały mu wyrastać włosy, i zaczął krzyczeć.

Był to najbardziej przerażający dźwięk, jaki Syriusz kiedykolwiek słyszał. Nie brzmiał on, jak ogólne spanikowane krzyki reszty uczniów, którzy w głębi umysłu wiedzieli, że nauczyciele przywrócą im normalną postać. Był to krzyk przerażenia, nienawiści i bardzo głębokiej niewypowiedzianej udręki.

Syriusz czuł jak na ten dźwięk, coś wewnątrz niego rozpada się na kawałki. Bez namysłu wyciągnął ręce w kierunku Remusa, desperacko chcąc go złapać, aby przerwać jego krzyk.

— Rem? Dobry Boże! Remusie, co się stało? – Syriusz starał się trzymać Remusa za ramiona, ale chłopiec wyrwał mu się, jakby dotyk Syriusza był trujący.

Zaczął się cofać. Nagle koło Syriusz stanęli James oraz Peter, którzy również wyciągnęli ręce w stronę chłopca.

— Co z nim nie tak? Remus? Remus!

Potem Remus odszedł od nich chwiejnie. Obrócił się i biegiem rzucił się w stronę drzwi, trzymając swoje pazurzaste dłonie przed sobą, jakby były eliksirem, który zaraz wybuchnie. Pozostała trójka wymieniła szybkie spojrzenia i pobiegła za nim.

Po chwili Syriusz uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie uda im się dognić mniejszego chłopca. Był równie niespodziewanie szybki, jak i silny. Biegli tak szybko, jak tylko potrafili za jego zmniejszającą się postacią, wypadając na zewnątrz i podążając za nim w kierunku Bijącej Wierzby.

Nadal byli zbyt daleko, aby zrobić cokolwiek, kiedy Remus zanurkował pod dziko bijące gałęzie, unikając ich z ponadludzką szybkością i uderzając narośl w pniu.

— Remus! Stop! – starał się krzyknąć Syriusz, ale był tak zdyszany, że ledwie wydał z siebie dźwięk.

Remus zniknął w tajemnym przejściu ukrytym pod drzewem. W chwili kiedy zniknął im z widoku, gałęzie znów zaczęły się poruszać.

— Musimy uderzyć w narośl w pniu – wydyszał James i pochylił się do przodu, opierając ręce na kolanach, kiedy starał się złapać oddech. — Znajdź długi kij.

Cała ich trójka rozpoczęła desperackie poszukiwania i po chwili Peter wydał z siebie okrzyk triumfu i pomachał w powietrzu długim kijem.

— Szybko, cholera! – warknął na niego Syriusz. Dlaczego świętował, kiedy Remus był tam, robiąc sobie, Merlin tylko wie, co? Wszystkim o czym był w stanie myśleć był mały, krwawy odcisk na ścianie oraz widok Remusa rozcinającego swoją dłoń w noc księżycowych cieni.

Peter zaczął niezdarnie uderzać w pień kijem i jedynie dzięki szczęściu, a nie jakimś zdolnością w celowaniu, udało mu się w końcu stuknąć narośl. Gałęzie zamarły, a ich trójka zanurkowała w ciemny tunel.

Znów zaczęli biec, wygrzebując swoje różdżki i rzucając Lumos. Trzy okrągłe światła przeganiały ciemność przed nimi, kiedy biegli w kierunku Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Syriusz pamiętał, że tunel wydawał się bardzo długi, kiedy nieśli Petera, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że ciągnie się w nieskończoność.

Po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, wpadli przez drzwi, które prowadziły do chaty i znaleźli się w tym samym korytarzu, w którym byli wcześniej. Metaliczny zapach krwi i piżmowa zwierzęca woń gwałtownie uderzyły w nozdrza Syriusza. Przez chwilę rozglądał się dziko, a potem jego wzrok padł na mały, wyschnięty, krwawy odcisk na ścianie i szarpnął głowę w stronę schodów.

— Tam na górze!

— Skąd wiesz? – zapytał James, rozglądając się wokół z lękiem.

— Po prostu wiem.

Zaczął iść schodami, zwalniając kiedy zapach robił się coraz silniejszy. W końcu wkroczył do pokoju, skradając się przerażony. Nie wiedział, co go tak wystraszyło, wiedział jedynie, że wszystko krzyczało do niego: „UCIEKAJUCIEKAJUCIEKAJ!".

Kiedy Syriusz wkroczył do małego pokoju, wiedział już dlaczego. Pomieszczenie przedstawiało scenę jak z czyjegoś najgorszego koszmaru. Wyglądało, jakby było kiedyś sypialnią – wskazywało na to stare, poobijane łóżko stojące na środku – jednak teraz to stwierdzenie nie było prawdziwe. Każdy kawałek mebli, a także wszystkie ściany były pokryte czymś, co mogło być tylko krwią, a większe kawałki każdej powierzchni były podrapane i wyżłobione. Wysokie i delikatne krzesło leżało w kawałkach koło szafy na pokrytych krwią deskach podłogowych. Dodatkowo wyglądało na to, że jakieś wielkie zwierzę, wściekłe wygryzło kawałek drzwi od szafy.

Syriusz dziko rozglądał się za Remusem, a jego serce biło gwałtownie ze strachu. Wtedy zauważył mały, skulony kształt na łóżku, drążący tak gwałtownie, że cały mebel się trząsł. Dziwne, ciche skomlenia wychodziły z jego ust, stłumione przez poduszkę.

Syriusz podkradł się bliżej i delikatnie położył dłoń między jego łopatkami. Remus natychmiast zamarł. Był napięty jak zwierzę – gotowy do walki lub ucieczki.

— Och Merlinie, och Merlinie – zakwiczał Peter. — Co to za miejsce? Tam jest krew na ścianach!

— Rem? Remus? Chodź, to jest złe miejsce. - Syriusz złapał chłopca za pachy i starał się go podnieść. — Te wszystkie rzeczy!Tam jest krew, Remusie! Co się stało? Powiedz mi!

Przez dłuższą chwilę Remus pozostał nieruchomo i stawiał opór, ale nagle jego małe ciało wydawało się w sobie zapaść, jakby walczyło przez bardzo długi czas i w końcu zdecydowało, że dłużej już nie jest w stanie. Remus odwrócił głowę od poduszki, więc było widać jego twarz, a jego cichy, załamany głos wyszlochał:

— M-m-myślałem, że się p-p-prze-m-mieniam! – wymruczał, czkając. — Nie b-była nawet p-p-pełnia, a ja myślałem, że s-s-się p-p-przemieniam!

Teraz była kolej Syriusza na to, aby zamrzeć, kiedy jego umysł starał się wyłowić sens ze słów Remusa. Przemienia? Pełnia?

Coś wewnątrz niego zamarło i przez chwilę myślał, że jego serce naprawdę się zatrzymało. Należał do starej, czystokrwistej rodziny, która była po kostki w czarnej magii. Uczono go o mrocznych stworzeniach, od kiedy był w stanie rozumieć słowa.

— Wilkołak.

Syriusz wiedział, że to on wypowiedział to słowo. Nie brzmiało to oskarżycielsko. Nie brzmiało zapraszająco. W ogólnie nie brzmiało, jak jego głos. Brzmiało jak suchy fakt. Jakby powiedział „każdy musi kiedyś umrzeć", albo „na świecie zawsze będzie głód". To nie był jakiś wesoły fakt, to był po prostu fakt, a był tak ogromny, że Syriusz nie był w stanie go ogarnąć. Czuł całkowitą pustkę, ponieważ całkowicie zamarł, a jego mózg odmawiał zarejestrowania tego nowego odkrycia.

Mglisto widział, jak Remus nagle przestał oddychać. Jego szeroko otwarte, przerażone oczy wpatrywały się w Syriusza, jakby był Ponurakiem. Jednak dłoń nadal pokryta pazurami była tak mocno przyciśnięta do jego ust, że przecięła jego własny policzek, z którego sączyła się krew.

Syriusz nadal niczego nie czuł. Nie był w stanie poruszyć nawet jednym mięśniem. Wewnątrz jego głowy fakty układały się na miejsce z głośnymi hukiem – każdy jeden, jak żelazne drzwi zamykające się na zawsze.

BOOM! Pokój nie został rozdarty przez wyjące duchy ani okropne potwory, ale przez małego Remusa z dużymi oczami i delikatnymi, szczupłymi rękami.

BOOM! Remus był wilkołakiem.

BOOM! Krew na ścianie pochodziła od Remusa, z jego ogromnych ran, które sobie zadawał, kiedy się przemieniał, pozostawiając okropne, stałe blizny.

BOOM! Remus był wilkołakiem.

BOOM! Remus nie wracał każdego miesiąca do domu. Przychodził tutaj. Całkowicie sam. Przemieniał się, a wilk wewnątrz niego rozrywał go na kawałki.

BOOM! Remus był wilkołakiem.

Syriusz mglisto był świadom Remusa wyciągającego ręce i łapiącego go za ramiona. Na pół wykrzyczał a na pół wyszlochał:

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam!

Krew i łzy pociekły mu po policzkach. Syriusz chciał się poruszyć, ale każdy kawałek jego mózgu był zajęty przez żelazno-drzwiowe fakty.

BOOM! To dlatego Remus był taki silny i dlatego potrafił tak dobrze walczyć.

BOOM! Remus był wilkołakiem.

BOOM! Dlatego nie mogli się do niego podkraść bez jego wiedzy.

BOOM! Remus był wilkołakiem.

Znów był mętnie świadom, kiedy Remus opuścił ramiona, zataczając się wstał z łóżka z podniesioną różdżką.

— _Obliv… obliv… oblivi…_ \- Potem opadł i opuścił rękę. — Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie mogę, nie mogę…

James i Peter wydawali się zamrzeć tak samo jak Syriusz i żadne z nich nie zatrzymało Remusa, kiedy ten odwrócił się i wypadł z pokoju.

BOOM! To miała na myśli profesor McGonagall mówiąc „wypadek, kiedy był młodszy". Wypadek, który pochłonął – zabił? – jego matkę, a u niego pozostawił stałe blizny i klątwę.

BOOM! Remus był wilkołakiem.

BOOM! Tym co dzisiaj go poparzyło był srebrny półmisek.

Z jakiegoś powodu ten fakt sprawił, że nieodpowiadające ciało Syriusza przeszedł skurcz. Coś do niego dochodziło z głębi jego umysłu. Wydawało się wielkie i czarno-czerwone.

BOOM! Srebro parzyło Remusa, ponieważ był wilkołakiem. Na stacji ojciec Remusa przyłożył do małej ręki chłopca, coś o czym Syriusz pomyślał na początku, że było monetą. Oparzyło to Remusa, ponieważ był on wilkołakiem. To była moneta – srebrny sykl.

BOOM! Na łóżku Remusa podczas świąt leżała zwyczajna, brązowa paczuszka. Był to prezent od jego ojca. Remus wysypał jej zawartość i srebrna łyżka spadła na łóżko.

To coś prawie już do niego dotarło. Było jak chmura, albo przypływ. Było mroczne, ciemnoczerwone, a czarne na krawędziach, jak krew Remusa, która zbierała się w jego dłoni, kiedy wypowiadał życzenie w księżycowych cieniach.

BOOM! Remus w powozie na początku roku, chory, słaby, a jego całe ciało podziurawione okrągłymi oparzeniami.

Wtedy to coś do niego doszło, a on wiedział co to jest. To był gniew. Nie, coś więcej. To była FURIA.

— Syriuszu?

Syriusz bardzo powoli obrócił głowę w stronę Jamesa. Jego przyjaciel opadł na kolana, jego oczy wpatrzone były nieruchomo w podłogę. Peter stał za nim, również się wpatrując, otwierał i zamykał usta, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Na podłodze były ślady stóp. Niektóre zrobione przez ogromne, psie łapy, jakby właściciel tych kończyn przemierzał pokój tam i z powrotem, ale James i Peter wpatrywali się w te zrobione przez małe, ludzkie stopy, pokryte krwią.

– Remus jest wilkołakiem – powiedział James, jakby nie był pewien jak zareagować.

Wtedy Syriusz wybuchnął czerwono-czarnym gniewem.

— ZABIJĘ go, przysięgam na Merlina, ZABIJĘ go!

Uderzył dłonią w poobijaną ramę łóżka, a James i Peter wpatrywali się w niego w szoku.

— Syriusz? — powiedział James, który odsunął się od niego ze strachem. — Remus nic nam nigdy nie zrobił. Wiem, że jest wilkołakiem, ale może powinniśmy… wiesz… porozmawiać z nim…

Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego przez szumiący gniew w tępym zdumieniu.

— Nie Remusa! – odparł. — Nigdy Remusa. Zabiję jego odrażającego, opuszczonego przez Boga, robaka ojca!

James wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami.

— Dlaczego?

— Oparzył go! Oparzył Remusa srebrem. Wysłał mu srebrną cholerną łyżkę na święta!

Oczy Jamesa otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej. Syriusz mgliście był świadom swoich kończyn, w których czuł mrowiące szczypanie i wbijające się igły, kiedy działanie eliksiru zaczęło się kończyć, a jego ciało powracało do normalności.

— Pomogę ci - powiedział z napięciem Peter z miejsca, gdzie kulił się koło Jamesa, wyglądając komicznie, kiedy włosy zaczęły się skracać na jego pyzatej głowie.

— Co?

— Pomogę ci go zabić.

— Ja też – rzekł James, a jego oczy przestały być szeroko otwarte, za to pojawił się w nich ogień.

Co dziwne ta oznaka gniewu zdawała się uspokajać tlące się z gniewu serce Syriusza.

— Nie, jeszcze nie. Chodźmy najpierw znaleźć Remusa. Uciekł.

Peter rozejrzał się wokół z czymś co mogło być wzrastającym przerażeniem, omiatając spojrzeniem ślady krwi i podrapane meble.

— Remus zrobił to wszystko?

— Wilk wewnątrz niego zrobił to wszystko – powiedział ponuro James. — Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Tata opowiedział mi kiedyś o wilkołakach. Kiedy się przemieniają tracą ludzki rozsądek i umysł. To dlatego musi tutaj przychodzić. Aby nikogo nie zranić. Dlatego był tak cholernie przerażony, kiedy myślał, że przemienia się w Wielkiej Sali.

— Chodźmy go znaleźć – powiedział Syriusz.

Wrócili do szkoły, prześlizgując się przez ukryte drzwi, które prowadziły do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ostatni uczniowie, którzy ucierpieli na skutek zmian wywołanych eliksirem zostali odprowadzeni do pokojów wspólnych przez Madame Pomfrey i profesor McGonagall.

Pierwsza zauważyła ich McGongall i od razu na nich natarła.

— Co wyście zrobiliście? – zapytała z furią, patrząc gniewnie na wszystkich trzech chłopców.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w nią w autentycznym zdumieniu przez dłuższy czas. Psikus wydawał się być tak dawno temu, że przez chwilę całkowicie o nim zapomnieli.

— Co?

— Czy wy jesteście za to odpowiedzialni?

Wyglądała na tak okropnie wściekłą, że Syriusz wiedział, że jeśli przyznają się teraz do zrobienia tego kawału dostaną bilet powrotny z Hogwartu.

— Co? –powiedział znowu. — Nie! Szukamy Remusa. Uciekł gdzieś.

Jego słowa wydawały się rozgniewać ją jeszcze bardziej. Jej usta zacisnęły się w najbardziej cienką linię z możliwych, a cała ich trójka cofnęła się o krok.

— Poszedł do domu! — warknęła. — Wbiegł tutaj, jakby go goniło stado demonów i domagał się powrotu do domu na święta. Odszedł przez kominek w Skrzydle Szpitalnym kilka minut temu. Nie wiedzieliście?

Syriusz był tak przerażony, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Zamarł w miejscu po raz drugi tego samego wieczoru, patrząc na nią, jakby myślał, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i powie: „Mam cię!".

W końcu zabrzmiał zduszony głos Jamesa:

— I pani mu na to pozwoliła?

— Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, panie Potter. Nie możemy go powstrzymać, jeśli chce iść. Teraz niech mi pan wyjaśni, o co chodzi.

Gestem zaprosiła ich do skrzydła szpitalnego i cała ich trójka usiadła na łóżku w szeregu, patrząc na nią.

Co dziwne, to Peter zaczął mówić. Być może mały Huncwot nie był najbystrzejszy w nauce, ani kreatywny jeśli chodziło o wymyślanie oryginalnych kawałów, ale był, co Syriusz musiał przyznać, świetny w wymyślaniu kłamstw. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie mogą pozwolić aby McGonagall dowiedziała się, że odkryli tajemnicę Remusa.

— Byliśmy w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy zaczęliśmy się zmieniać – powiedział Peter cicho. — Było to dziwne uczucie, ale kiedy uświadomiliśmy sobie, co się dzieje, pomyśleliśmy, że jest to dość zabawne. Byliśmy gotowi, aby śmiać się ze wszystkimi innymi i… wie pani… pójść i uścisnąć rękę temu, kto wymyślił ten psikus. Wtedy Remus zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie. Zaczął patrzeć się na swoje zmieniające się dłonie, a kiedy zaczęły mu rosnąć włosy na plecach, zaczął krzyczeć i krzyczeć. Obrócił się i uciekł, a my nie byliśmy w stanie go znaleźć. Szukaliśmy go wszędzie i byliśmy bardzo zmartwieni.

Profesor McGonagall wpatrywała się w nich, a Syriusz widział w jej oczach, że im uwierzyła, ale było tam także rosnące przerażenie, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co tak bardzo zdenerwowało Remusa. Peter pomieszał w idealnych proporcjach prawdę i kłamstwo.

— Niech pani sprawi, aby wrócił, pani profesor – powiedział Syriusz, który był dość przerażony słysząc swój głos tak proszący i zdesperowany. — Nie wie pani, co robi mu jego ojciec.

— Ani pan, panie Black.

Syriusz otworzył usta, ale zamknął je ponownie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie może przyznać się do wiedzy o oparzeniach srebrem Remusa.

— Musimy sprawić, aby wrócił – powiedział James. — Wie pani, że jego ojciec go krzywdzi!

— Są okoliczności, o których nie są panowie świadomi – odparła ponuro profesor McGonagall. — Nie możemy po prostu pójść do Ministerstwa i powiedzieć o naszych podejrzeniach.

Nagle Syriusz uświadomił sobie dlaczego. Remus był wilkołakiem. Jego blizny, szczególnie po ugryzieniu, będą bardzo charakterystyczne. Jak tylko ministerstwo dowie się, kim jest, nie tylko zostanie ukarany za złamanie prawa, pobierając edukację w Hogwarcie, ale także zasądzą na korzyść tego, co jego ojciec uznał za „konieczne", aby kontrolować syna wilkołaka. Myślą, że wszystkie wilkołaki są podstępnymi, zezwierzęciałymi stworzeniami bez żadnych oznak człowieczeństwa.

"Też tak myślałeś" powiedział głos w jego głowie. "Też tak myślałeś, dopóki nie dowiedziałeś się, że Remus jest jednym z nich. Jeśli byłby to ktoś inny niż Remus, James lub Peter zachowałbyś się inaczej?"

Dlatego Ministerstwo nie będzie wstanie im pomóc. Myśli goniły w głowie Syriusza i dwa nowe pomysły przyszły mu do głowy tak nagle, że prawie podskoczył.

— Chodźmy, chłopaki – powiedział do Petera i Jamesa, wstając i przechodząc koło profesor McGonagall.

— Gdzie idziecie? – zapytała.

— Napisać list do Remusa, w którym będziemy go błagać, aby wrócił – powiedział Syriusz.

Jej twarz złagodniała.

— Proszę, zróbcie to.

Pozostali podążyli za nim i pośpieszyli w dół korytarza w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru.

— Wiem, że masz pomysł, Syriuszu Blacku – powiedział James, patrząc na niego znacząco, kiedy przybyli do portretu i przeszli przez dziurę za nim. — Jaki?

— Mam zamiar napisać do Remusa – odparł Syriusz. — Chcę mu powiedzieć, że nie dbamy o to, że jest wilkołakiem. Chciałem mu to powiedzieć od razu, ale zamarłem i nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć.

James westchnął i skinął głową.

— Ja też.

— I ja – powiedział Peter.

— Potem, napiszę do profesora Andersa– powiedział Syriusz.

— Andersa? – zapytał zdziwiony James. — Dlaczego?

Weszli do dormitorium i Syriusz podszedł do swojego kufra, starając się ignorować nieobecność Remusa. Zaczął wyciągać pergamin i pióra.

— Jest Aurorem. Lubi Remusa. Wie, że jest on wilkołakiem i podejrzewa, że jest maltretowany. Ma kontakty w Ministerstwie i dorosłych, potrafiących walczyć ludzi, którzy będą w stanie pokonać tatę Remusa i go uratować. A jeśli wszystko zawiedzie, może będzie w stanie przekonać Remusa, aby z własnej woli wrócił na święta do Hogwartu.

James i Peter myśleli nad jego słowami, a Syriusz zaczął pisać list do Andersa.

— Dobry pomysł, stary – powiedział w końcu James. — Jednak musimy powiedzieć sowie, która będzie dostarczać list Remusowi, aby dała go tylko jemu. Nie chcemy, aby jego tata go przechwycił.

,,,

 _Drogi profesorze Anders,_

 _Prawdopodobnie pamiętasz nas z zeszłego roku (trudno nas zapomnieć), albo od Remusa. Mamy bardzo złe wieści o Remusie. Spłataliśmy taki psikus, w którym przyprawiliśmy sok wszystkich eliksirem zmieniających ich częściowo w zwierzę, które reprezentuje ich dom. Na początku wszystko szło dobrze, ale Remus zaczął panikować i krzyczeć. Pobiegł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, a my podążyliśmy za nim._

 _Przestraszył się, że się przemienia. Teraz wiemy, że jest wilkołakiem, ale byliśmy tak zaszokowani na początku, że nie mieliśmy szansy mu powiedzieć, że nie mamy nic przeciw, ale on uciekł, a kiedy wróciliśmy do szkoły, on już wrócił do domu._

 _Musi nam pan pomóc go uratować, profesorze. Jego ojciec parzy go SREBREM. Przysłał mu w prezencie srebrną łyżkę w ostanie święta, a Syriusz widział go, jak na stacji ojciec parzy go syklem. Nie wiemy, co więcej możemy zrobić. Wysłaliśmy list Remusowi i napisaliśmy mu, że nie mamy nic przeciwko, ale nie wiemy, czy go dostanie. Powiedzieliśmy sowie, aby nie dawała go jego ojcu._

 _Proszę, niech pan nam pomoże. Wiemy, że lubi pan Remusa, a on także pana lubi. I zawsze zostawia parówki dla pana sowy._

 _Prosimy,_

 _Syriusz Black, James Potter i Peter Pettigrew._

 _,,,_

 _Drogi Remusie,_

 _Bardzo nam przykro z powodu tego, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj. Powinieneś był nam powiedzieć, jeśli nie_

 _chciałeś pić eliksiru, nawet jeśli nie chciałeś nam mówić dlaczego. Wymyślilibyśmy coś._

 _Proszę, uwierz nam, kiedy mówimy, że nie dbamy o to, że jesteś wilkołakiem i obiecujemy nigdy nikomu nie powiedzieć. Nadal jesteś tym samym bystrym, zabawnym, świetnym kawalarzem Huncwotem, jakim byłeś. Przykro nam, że nie powiedzieliśmy ci tego w chacie. Po prostu byliśmy w szoku._

 _Proszę, proszę wróć do szkoły. Tak się o ciebie martwimy. Chcemy, abyś tu był, ponieważ chcemy o ciebie dbać tak jak obiecaliśmy. Syriusz mówi, że jeśli wrócisz, kupi ci te wielkie pudełko czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa, na które patrzyłeś przez szybę sklepową. Mówi, że nawet nie będzie się wymykał do Hogsmeade, aby je zdobyć, tylko zamówi je jak normalny człowiek._

 _Proszę wróć. Powiedzieliśmy ci, że będziemy twoimi przyjaciółmi i możesz nam powiedzieć wszystko. To nie było kłamstwo. Możesz._

 _Twoi przyjaciele, Huncwoci,_

 _Syriusz, James i Peter_


	20. Oparzenia ojcowskiej zazdrości

Ze względu na to, że rozdziałów gotowych do publikacji mam już dużo mnie, zmniejszam częstotliwość publikacji. Będę umieszczać jeden rozdział na tydzień w każdy piątek. Życzę miłego czytania.

W rozdziale pojawia się opis przemocy i znęcania się.

 _ **,,,**_

 _ **Rozdział 20**_

 _Oparzenia ojcowskiej zazdrości_

 _,,,_

„ _Kto wie, czym jest prawdziwa samotność – nie zwykłe słowa, ale nagi terror? W swojej samotności nosi maskę. Najbardziej nieszczęśliwi wyrzutkowie otulają się wspomnieniami i jakimiś iluzjami"._

 _Joseph Conrad_

 **REMUS:**

Remus, zataczając się, kierował się tunelem z powrotem do wyjścia pod Bijącą Wierzbą. Naprawdę myślał, że umiera. Jego wzrok był zamglony, jego nogi gwałtownie drżały, w żołądku mu się wywracało i odkrył, że niezależnie od tego, jak głęboki weźmie oddech, powietrze wydawało się nie docierać do jego płuc.

Wszystko, co był w stanie widzieć w swoim umyśle, były twarze jego przyjaciół, zamarłe z przerażenia, wstrętu i strachu, kiedy uświadomili sobie, kim był. Kiedy usłyszał, jak Syriusz wypowiedział to jedno słowo „wilkołak", czuł, jakby ktoś włożył dłoń w jego gardło, złapał serce w szponiaste ręce i przeciągnął je w górę do jego gardła, aby mógł się nim zadławić.

Remus starał się im powiedzieć, jak jest mu przykro, jaki wstręt do siebie czuł, jak żałuje, że sprawił, iż myśleli, że był zwyczajną osobą, a nie ohydnym, mrocznym stworzeniem. Wszyscy – nawet Syriusz, którego kurczowo się trzymał – nie poruszyli nawet mięśniem. Remus czuł, jak rozrywa go od środka, kiedy wpatrywał się w te puste, szare oczy.

Był słaby – tak bardzo, bardzo słaby. Nie był w stanie rzucić na nich Obliviate. Nie potrafił zmusić się do manipulowania ich wspomnieniami, nawet jeśli skazało go to na śmierć.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak długo będzie przytomny, kiedy bicze z srebrnymi zakończeniami będą zdzierać z niego skórę. Czy budzą cię, kiedy zemdlejesz? Czy podadzą ci eliksir, aby zapobiec utracie przytomności? Pamiętał, że w przeszłości mdlał podczas mocniejszych kar ojca, podczas których parzył go srebrem. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Czy będzie czuł, jak będą mu odcinać głowę srebrnym toporem?

Dotarł do wyjścia, ale myśl o toporze wbijającym mu się w kark, sprawiła, że upadł na kolana i wymiotował tak długo, dopóki z ust zaczęła mu wylatywać tylko czarna żółć. Mięśnie brzucha bolały go, kiedy go mdliło.

Remus wiedział, że był w poważnych tarapatach. Wiedział, że koniecznie musi próbować chronić siebie przed tym, co zrobi mu ministerstwo, kiedy dowiedzą się kim jest. Potrzebował kogoś, kto go przed nimi ukryje. Kogoś, kto nie jest im lojalny. Potrzebował kogoś, kto wiedział kim jest, jaki jest zły i wstrętny, ale mimo wszystko będzie go chronił.

Tata.

Odpowiedź przyszła do niego w mglistym napływie inspiracji, kiedy kolorowe plamy tańczyły przed jego oczami podczas próby wstawania. Jego ojciec go ukryje. W imię miłości do swojej ukochanej żony, jego ojciec go ukryje, nawet pomimo tego, że wiedział wszystko o tym, czym jest Remus.

Ta świadomość dała mu siłę do wstania. Wyciągnął rękę, aby uderzyć w narośl w drzewie. Potem, zataczając się, skierował się w stronę szkoły.

Kiedy wpadł przez drzwi prowadzące do korytarza przed skrzydłem szpitalnym, natknął się na tłum przetransmutowanych uczniów, syczących, skrzeczących, trzepoczących, czających się. Wszyscy starali dostać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Niektórzy z nich zaczęli się śmiać z ulgi, kiedy efekty eliksiru zaczęły ustępować, a futro, pióra i łuski zaczęły znikać. Remus czuł, jak jego własne ciało zaczyna znów mrowić i zahamował swój instynktowny strach, kiedy zauważył profesor McGonagall, kierującą się w jego stronę. Złapał się ramy drzwi, obserwując zamglonym wzorkiem, jak się zbliża.

— Panie Lupin? Dobry Godricu! Co ci się stało?

— Ja m-muszę iść do d-d-domu.

— Proszę? – Zamrugała. — Nie możesz opuścić szkoły do czasu ferii, które zaczynają się za dwa dni. Po za tym zgłosiłeś, że zostaniesz tutaj.

— Muszę w-w-wrócić do domu, proszę.

Remus bardziej się wyprostował, kiedy poczuł przepływającą przez niego falę desperacji. Wilk poruszył się z zainteresowaniem i zajrzał przez jego oczy. Zobaczył, jak McGonagall odruchowo cofnęła się o krok.

— Proszę się kontrolować, panie Lupin!

— Dom. Teraz.

W wyniku choroby, przerażenia oraz strachu wilk odebrał mu zdolność do formowania pełnych zdań i poczuł, jak cofa wargę, odsłaniając zęby w ostrzeżeniu.

— Ale pan…

— Dom!

Westchnęła, przyciskając palce do czoła i zerkając na uczniów chodzących bez celu za jej plecami. Potem obróciła się z powrotem do niego i zobaczył, jak jej oczy szybko go omiatają, kiedy przyjmowała do świadomości jego wygląd. Cokolwiek zobaczyła, sprawiło, że jej wąskie usta zrobiły się jeszcze węższe.

— Bardzo dobrze. Nie jestem w stanie cię powstrzymać, jeśli naprawdę chcesz iść. Skrzat domowy przyniesie twoje rzeczy. Możesz fiuknąć przez kominek w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Remus poczuł, jak jego ciało zadrżało z ulgi, a wilk trochę się wycofał.

— Dziękuję.

— O co chodzi, Remusie? – zapytała delikatnie.

— Po prostu od razu muszę wrócić do domu.

„Zanim reszta otrząśnie się z szoku i strachu, a ministerstwo po mnie przyjdzie".

Został wprowadzony do skrzydła szpitalnego, a potem w kierunku kominka. Był szczęśliwy, że Madame Pomfrey była zbyt rozproszona przez jej wielu pacjentów, aby go zauważyć. Minęło tylko kilka minut zanim jego kufer pojawił się koło niego, jednak każda sekunda czekania, była pełna pewności, że drzwi zaraz zostaną otworzone z trzaskiem przez Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera. Wyraźnie widział to w swoim umyśle. Ich zdradzony wyraz twarzy. Strach i nienawiść. Nie był w stanie ich za to winić. Wiedział czym jest. Mieli prawo się bać.

— Panie Lupin? – Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył profesor McGonagall stojącą przed nim z proszkiem fiuu w swoich dłoniach. — Jest pan tego pewien? Może pójdziemy do mojego gabinetu na kilka minut i porozmawiamy o tym, co pana martwi?

W ciszy potrząsnął głową, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenia na drzwi oddziału. Wyciągnął dłoń, a nauczycielka niechętnie wsypała mu do niej trochę proszku.

Wszedł do kominka.

— Tembleton Cottage! – powiedział, a płomienie go pochłonęły.

Kiedy zataczając się, wyszedł z kominka w salonie, podniósł wzrok i zobaczył ojca wpatrującego się w niego zza gazety z wyrazem szoku, wstrętu i niechęci.

— Co do cholery tutaj robisz? Natychmiast wracaj do szkoły!

— Tato, myślę, że ktoś dowiedział się o mnie. Myślę, że pójdą do ministerstwa.

Remus poczuł, jak zaczyna drżeć, kiedy zobaczył wyraz twarzy swojego ojca. John Lupin wstał i podszedł do Remusa. Stanął przed nim, po prostu patrząc się na niego przez kilka długich sekund, a potem przyszła jego pięść. Remus nawet nie starał się jej uniknąć. Wiedział lepiej. Biały ból eksplodował, kiedy pięść połączyła się z jego szczęką, a jego ciało uderzyło o podłogę koło kominka. Chciał bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, aby mógł oddać swoją siłę i szybkość w zamian za zdolność szybkiego leczenia się albo niewrażliwość. But uderzył w jego bok, sprawiając, że skulił się z bólu.

— Idiota, głupie, wstrętne stworzenie – wypluł jego ojciec, kiedy kopał i kopał. — Istniejesz tylko dlatego, aby przeklinać mnie swoją obecnością!

John Lupin wyciągnął dłoń i złapał, leżący koło kominka, srebrny pogrzebacz, który używany był dość często – mimo to nigdy do grzebania w ogniu. Remus czuł, jak jego szkolne szaty odsuwane są na bok i zawył z bólu, kiedy poczuł, jak pogrzebacz został przyciśnięty do jego pleców.

— Zwierzę! Zwierzę! Odrażające, brudne zwierzę! – Pogrzebacz został oderwany, a potem przyciśnięty z powrotem. Remus warczał, skomlał i wył, kiedy pogrzebacz parzył jego zmaltretowane ciało. — Teraz muszę cię chronić i ukrywać! Dla niej! Dla niej! Pomimo tego, że na twój widok robi mi się nie dobrze!

Nienawiść w głosie ojca parzyła Remusa okrutniej niż srebrny pogrzebacz. Słyszał go w oddali poprzez ból i jakaś cześć jego osoby pomału umierała. Wiedział, że jeśli jego własny ojciec czuje do niego tak olbrzymią niechęć, nie było szansy, aby ludzie, którzy nie mają żadnego obowiązku o niego dbać, czują cokolwiek innego. Najmniejsza iskierka nadziei, że źle osądził reakcję przyjaciół, znikła z miejsca w jego sercu, gdzie ją pielęgnował.

To wszystko było farsą. Nie był szlachetny, bystry i zabawny. Nie był Huncwotem, ani Gryfonem, ani nawet osobą. Ten mężczyzna dokładnie wiedział, czym był i Remus był nieznacznie usatysfakcjonowany, że jego ojciec nie ukrywa tego faktu przed nim, jak starała się to robić reszta ludzi. Poddał się i pozwolił się sobie zanurzyć w bólu.

Remus nie wiedział, jak długo był zamknięty w swoim pokoju w piwnicy. Mogły to być dni, tygodnie, a nawet miesiące. Nie było tam żadnego okna i nie był w stanie się tego dowiedzieć. Po za tym nie bardzo o to dbał. Ledwie miał na tyle siły by zmusić się, aby podejść do samo opróżniającego się nocnika stojącego koło łóżka, albo do zjedzenia tej małej ilości jedzenia, które magicznie pojawiało się na jego stole co jakiś czas.

Jedyne chwile, kiedy jego sytuacja zmieniała się, były wtedy, kiedy słyszał, jak ciężki, dębowy kredens odsuwał się z miejsca, gdzie zasłaniał wejście do jego pokoju na wypadek, gdyby ktoś z ministerstwa przyszedł i starał się go znaleźć. Jeśli by przyszli John Lupin powiedziałby im, że Remus, gdy tylko przybył z Hogwartu, ogłuszył go i uciekł.

Remus nienawidził dźwięku odsuwającego się kredensu. Oznaczało to kolejną rundę tyrad, bicia i palenia srebrem w ramach kary za postawienie ojca w takiej sytuacji. Nie miał już siły, aby wyć i kiedy go przypalał, mógł jedynie żałośnie skowyczeć i skomleć. Czasem zdołał przeczołgać się z łóżka do rogu pokoju w próbie ucieczki przed karą, nawet jeśli wiedział, że ten gest był bezcelowy. Czasem mglisto się zastanawiał, czy zakończone srebrem bicze i ścięcie głowy byłoby gorsze niż to. Przynajmniej byłoby szybsze.

Pełnia przyszła i odeszła, a rany, które ucierpiał, były okropne. Mógł być jedynie szczęśliwy, że kufer był razem z nim na dole, ponieważ były w nim bandaże i kilka leczniczych eliksirów, które trochę mu pomogły. Kiedy przekopywał się przez kufer, mignęły mu przed oczami trzy sponiewierane pudełka ze słodyczami, które miały swoje lepsze dni. Były to prezenty na Boże Narodzenie z zeszłego roku, które, jak w końcu odkrył Remus, pochodziły od Jamesa i Syriusza.

Wyciągnął je i przez chwilę kusiło go, aby rozedrzeć je i połknąć łapczywie ich zawartość. Jednak nie był w stanie się do tego zmusić i zamiast tego zabrał je ze sobą na łóżko. Wystarczająco dbali o niego, kiedy mu je dawali. Wtedy dbali wystarczająco.

I to teraz wystarczyło.

,,,


	21. Odnalezienie Remusa

_**Rozdział 21**_

 _Odnalezienie Remusa_

 _,,,_

„ _Przyjaciele są rodziną, którą sobie wybraliśmy."_

 _Edna Buchanan_

,,,

SYRIUSZ:

Kiedy szkolna sowa wróciła z nieprzeczytanym i nienaruszonym listem Remusa, Syriusz wiedział, że działo się coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Albo Remus całkowicie zignorował sowę – co było mało prawdopodobne, ponieważ powiedzieli sowie, aby dziobała Remusa, aż weźmie i przeczyta list – albo nie był on w stanie do niego dotrzeć.

— Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał James, wpatrując się w nieotwarty list leżący przed nim na stole Gryffindoru.

— Pójdziemy powiedzieć McGonagall – odparł Syriusz. — Zobaczymy, czy może coś zrobić. Coś od Andersa?

James potrząsnął głową.

— Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. Dlaczego nie odpowiedział?

Syriusz z uczuciem rezygnacji wzruszył ramionami.

— Chodźmy po śniadaniu do McGonagall.

— A w czym ona pomoże? – zapytał Peter. — Myślałem, że powiedziała, że nie jest w stanie nic zdziałać?

— Musimy coś zrobić! – wybuchnął Syriusz. — Może tam cierpieć, a my tylko tutaj siedzimy! Za dwa dni święta. Chcę mu dać mój prezent.

— Spokojnie, Syriuszu – powiedział James, uspokajająco kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. — Pójdziemy się z nią zobaczyć po śniadaniu. Nie martw się.

Syriusz w całym swoim życiu nie był mniej głodny. Usiadł, krzywiąc się i ruszając nerwowo na swoim miejscu. W końcu James westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i wstał.

— Chodźmy w takim razie.

Peter wydał z siebie stłumiony odgłos protestu. Wepchnął sobie do ust resztę jagodowej muffinki i podskoczył, aby za nimi podążyć.

— Ne skonczlem sniania! – powiedział z wydętymi policzkami.

— Sorry, stary – powiedział James, schodząc z drogi opadającym okruchom z wyćwiczoną łatwością. — Nie mówię po wiewiórczemu. Jednak Smarkelus być może będzie wstanie dać mi lekcje.

Syriusz był zbyt zmartwiony, aby zaśmiać się na tę uwagę. Peter rzucił mu badawcze spojrzenie, a potem z trudem przełknął i powiedział:

— Mówilem, że nie skończyłem śniadania.

— No cóż, Syriusz wydawał się być bliski eksplozji – odparł James. — To prawdopodobnie nie wyglądało by zbyt ładnie.

Syriusz otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, ale zanim to zrobił, skręcił za róg i wszedł wprost na kogoś większego niż on, powodując, że odbił się od Jamesa, a potem od Petera. Dwie zmartwione twarze wpatrywały się w nich, kiedy cała trójka znalazła się w bolesnej mieszaninie kończyn.

— Przepraszam, chłopcy – powiedział znajomy głos. — Nie widziałem was.

Na dźwięk tego głosu, Syriusz usiadł gwałtownie, ignorując fakt, że w efekcie jego łokieć uderzył Petera w nos.

— Profesor Anders?

Ich były profesor stanął nad nimi, wyglądając tak chłopięco jak zawsze, pomimo tego, że na jego twarzy odbijało się napięcie, którego nie było tam rok wcześniej. Koło niego stała kobieta w zbliżonym do niego wieku – być może miała około 30 lat. Miała duże ciemnoniebieskie oczy, a na czubku głowy zawijały jej się biało-blond puszyste loki.

— Syriusz? – Anders wyglądał, jakby bardzo mu ulżyło, kiedy ich zobaczył. — Dostałem twój list. Wypełniałem swoje obowiązki, więc czekał na mnie, kiedy wróciłem do domu. Przybyłem tutaj tak szybko, jak mogłem.

Syriusz spojrzał podejrzliwie na kobietę. Nie chciał, aby sekrety Remusa poznały nieznajome osoby.

— Kim ona jest?

— Syriusz! – powiedział Peter, zaszokowany jego nieuprzejmością.

Ani Anders ani kobieta nie wyglądali na obrażonych. Anders lekko się uśmiechnął.

— To moja żona, Angela. Wie o Remusie.

Wszyscy trzej chłopcy stanęli na nogi.

— Pójdziesz uratować Remusa? – zapytał Syriusz.

— Zrobimy, co w naszej mocy. Byliśmy właśnie w drodze do profesor McGonagall.

— My też – przejął rozmowę James. — Możecie państwo iść z nami, jeśli chcecie.

— Um… być może będzie lepiej, jak zaczekacie aż to przedyskutujemy?

— Co? Nie!

Wszyscy trzej Huncwoci patrzyli na niego, jakby był niespełna rozumu.

— Jest naszym przyjacielem – powiedział uparcie Peter. — Nawet by pana tutaj nie było, gdybyśmy nie napisali panu listu.

Anders wyglądał, jakby znów chciał zaprotestować, ale Angela uspokajająco położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

— Niech idą, kochanie. Może mogą pomóc.

— Są tylko dziećmi!

— Nie jesteśmy! – odparł oburzony Syriusz. — Jesteśmy Huncwotami! Uratujemy Remusa, a wy możecie nam pomóc.

Anders westchnął i Syriusz widział, jak dochodzi do wniosku, że każdy plan ucieczki, jaki chłopcy mogli wymyślić, będzie o wiele bezpieczniejszy, jeśli zostanie utemperowany dzięki radom dorosłych.

— W porządku. Chodźcie z nami.

Zadowoleni z siebie Huncwoci podążyli za Andersem i Angelą w dół korytarza w kierunku gabinetu McGonagall.

Profesor McGonagall nie wyglądała na zdziwioną widokiem Andersa i Angeli na swoim progu. Jednak zmarszczyła pytająco brwi, kiedy zobaczyła Syriusz, Jamesa i Petera.

— Nie powinniście być na śniadaniu, chłopcy?

— Chcemy z panią porozmawiać o Remusie – powiedział Syriusz, promieniejąc swoją największą pewnością siebie czystokrwistego bachora. — Powiedzieliśmy profesorowi Andersowi i jego żonie, że mogą przyjść z nami.

Profesor McGonagall uniosła brwi w kierunku Andersa, który bezsilnie wzruszył ramionami.

— Więc co ma mi pan do powiedzenia z związku z Remusem, panie Black.

Syriusz spojrzał na resztę Huncwotów i James wystąpił do przodu, trzymając list, który wysłali Remusowi.

— Wrócił z powrotem. List, który mu wysłaliśmy. Nie dotarł do niego. Martwimy się, że coś mu się stało.

McGonagall westchnęła i odsunęła się trochę od drzwi, pozwalając im wejść. Wskazała Andersowi i Angeli miejsca na naprzeciwko jej biurka. Machnęła różdżką transmutując kawałek pergaminu w ławkę, na której usiedli Syriusz, James i Peter.

— Obawiam się, że nic nie mogę zrobić – powiedziała, kiedy wszyscy usiedli.

— Ale pani jeszcze nic nie zrobiła! – odparł Syriusz, czując błysk złości i bezsilnej frustracji.

— Maniery, panie Black, albo pana wyproszę.

Syriusz zgarbił się na ławce, piorunując ją wzrokiem.

— W przeciwieństwie do tego w co pan wydaje się wierzyć, tydzień temu razem z Poppy Pomfrey przybyłyśmy do domu pana Lupina podając jako powód chęć sprawdzenia jego zdrowia, ponieważ wydawał się bardzo zdenerwowany, kiedy nas opuszczał.

Syriusz wyprostował się, wpatrując się w nią.

— I?

— Czy było z nim wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Peter.

Westchnęła i na chwilę przyłożyła rękę do czoła.

— Nie było go tam.

– CO? – wykrzyknęła cała trójka w jednej chwili.

— Rozmawialiśmy z jego ojcem, który nam powiedział, że kiedy Remus przeszedł przez kominek, ogłuszył go i uciekł. Nie widział go od tamtego czasu.

Zapanowała długo cisza, podczas której wszyscy starali się pogodzić z nowymi informacjami.

— Kłamał – powiedział nagle Syriusz.

— Nie może pan tego udowodnić, panie Black.

— Jeśli Remus chciał uciec, mógł wyjść z Wrzeszczącej Chaty i pójść do Hogsmeade. Po co się tak męczył, aby najpierw dostać się do domu?

Profesor McGonagall wpatrywała się w niego z zaszokowanym wyrazem twarzy.

— Co? Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś?

Teraz nastała kolej na Syriusza, aby być zaskoczonym.

— O czym?

— O Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Syriusz poczuł, jak siedzący koło niego James zesztywniał, a jego własne serce opadło w okolice jego butów. Czasem był takim idiotą. Jednak teraz już nie mógł cofnąć swoich słów.

— Nie wiedzieliśmy. Nie do nocy, w której uciekł. Kiedy uciekł do chatki, podążyliśmy za nim. Mówił coś o tym, że się przemienia. Odgadliśmy, że jest wilkołakiem, ale uciekł zanim zdążyliśmy mu powiedzieć, że nie dbamy o to.

— Widzieliście pokój, w którym się przemienia i nie dbacie o to? – zapytał profesor Anders zduszonym głosem.

— No, dbamy o to – poprawił się James. — Dbamy, ponieważ jest nam przykro z jego powodu. Jego krew była wszędzie na ścianach. Obiecaliśmy mu, że o niego zadamy, ale nie możemy, prawda? Przed tym go nie obronimy, ani przed tym, co robi mu jego tata.

Syriusz był świadom, że wszyscy dorośli patrzą na nich z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. W końcu profesor McGonagall przemówiła cicho.

— Ma prawdziwe szczęście, że wasza trójka jest jego przyjaciółmi. Nie wielu ludzi potrafi wznieść się ponad uprzedzeniami jakie ma czarodziejski świat.

— Eee… - Peter podniósł rękę. — Nie wiem jakie uprzedzenia ma czarodziejski świat. Ale jeśli mi pani o nich powie, jestem pewien że mogę ponad nimi wznieść.

— Dlatego musimy mu pomóc! – powiedział Syriusz, ignorując przyjaciela i próbując przyciągnąć uwagę do głównej kwestii. — Ponieważ jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi.

— Co jeszcze możemy zrobić? – zapytała McGonagall.

Angela chrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Dotychczas nie mówiła wiele, przez większość czasu obserwowała wzajemne relacje innych.

— Może będę miała pomysł.

Wyglądała na dość przerażoną, kiedy trzej Huncwoci skierowali się do niej, otaczając jej krzesło.

— Och! – powiedział James z dość dzikim zapałem. — Czy pójdziemy do jego domy, wyważymy drzwi, zwiążemy jego ojca i będziemy go torturować, aż nam nie powie, gdzie jest Remus?

— Albo zabijemy go boleśnie i brutalnie, a sami znajdziemy Remusa? – zasugerował Syriusz.

— Albo będziemy go torturować, aby zdobyć od niego informację, a potem zabijemy go bardzo brutalnie? – dodał Peter, wyglądając na dumnego, kiedy Syriusz i James kiwnęli w jego stronę aprobująco głowami.

Angela wyglądała na dość zaniepokojoną i rzuciła zdesperowane spojrzenie w stronę męża.

— Dajcie spokój chłopcy, przestańcie się wygłupiać – powiedział Anders zmęczonym głosem.

— Wygłupiać się? – zapytał Syriusz, kierując na niego spojrzenie. — Kto się wygłupia?

— Mój pomysł – powiedziała głośno Angela — nie ma nic wspólnego z brutalnymi zabójstwami.

— A z torturami? – zapytał z nadzieją Syriusz.

— Panie Black proszę wrócić na swoje miejsce i słuchać w ciszy, albo naprawdę wyrzucę pana z tego spotkania. — McGonagall spojrzała na nich trzech z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy i wszyscy w ciszy wrócili na swoją ławkę. — Proszę kontynuować, panie Anders. A wasza trójka nie może wypowiedzieć nawet słowa bez naszego pozwolenia.

— Dlaczego nie damy ministerstwu podstaw do przeszukania domu w ramach podejrzeń o nadużycia w stosunku do dziecka? – zapytała Angela.

— Nie możemy, kochanie – powiedział Anders. — Remus jest niezarejestrowanym wilkołakiem. Jeśli się dowiedzą wybuchnie piekło i jeśli będzie miał na tyle szczęścia, że nie zostanie zgładzony, na pewno nie wydadzą wyroku na jego korzyść w sprawie nadużyć.

— Nie muszą się dowiedzieć – powiedziała Angela, kierując wzrok na McGonagall. — Anders może pójść na misję ratunkową, jako jeden z Aurorów wymaganych do przeszukania domu. A on ma przyjaciela Aurora, którego siostra także jest wilkołakiem. Będą dyskretni, kiedy pójdziemy go szukać. Potem wszystko czego potrzebujemy to ich zeznania, waszego zeznania, jako nauczyciela ze szkoły oraz medycznego raportu od szkolnej uzdrowicielki z dowodami na maltretowanie i będziemy w stanie jednocześnie wydostać Remusa i wnieść oskarżenie przeciwko jego ojcu.

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, kiedy wszyscy myśleli nad jej słowami. W końcu McGonagall powiedziała:

— Ojciec Remusa może z łatwością poinformować ministerstwo, że Remus jest wilkołakiem, gdy będziemy starali się wnieść przeciwko niemu oskarżenie.

— Musi być powód dla którego jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie powiedział – zauważyła Angela. — Nawet nie zarejestrował Remusa. Wiem – sprawdziłam akta w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Musimy się tylko upewnić, ze powód dla którego tego nie zrobił jest nadal aktualny, nawet jeśli dostanie on wyrok w Azkabanie.

— To dobry pomysł – powiedział w końcu Anders. — Musimy o tym porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Ma duże wpływy w ministerstwie i może będzie w stanie pomóc. Im więcej będziemy mieli dowodów na maltretowanie tym lepiej. Tym sposobem nie będą domagać się, aby Remus pokazał sędziom swoich zranień i ryzykował ujawnienia blizn.

Syriusz słuchał ich z respektem. To dlatego warto było mieć dorosłych po swojej stronie. Słyszał naprawdę okropne historie o więzieniu Azkaban od swoich rodziców i uważał, że brzmiało to, jak idealne miejsce, aby wsadzić ojca Remusa. Zauważył, że zaczyna lubić coraz bardziej tą wyglądającą na delikatną Angelę. Miała naprawdę przebiegły umysł za tymi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami i kręconymi blond włosami. Mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Anders ją lubi.

Kiedy w konwersacji nastała chwila przerwy, niepewnie podniósł rękę.

— O co chodzi, Syriuszu? – zapytał Anders, patrząc na niego serdecznie.

— Ja… uch… mogę powiedzieć im o tym, co widziałem na stacji – powiedział. – I o tym jak zemdlał od ran w powozie.

— To może być rzeczywiście dobry pomysł – odparł Anders, patrząc na dwie kobiety. — Jeśli Syriusz złoży zeznania pod Veritaserum nada to naszej sprawie dużą wagę.

— Nie mogę pozwolić na podanie Veritaserum jednemu z moich uczniów bez zgody rodzica – powiedziała McGonagall z żalem. — Czy mylę się zakładając, że twoi rodzice na to nie zezwolą, panie Black?

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie zezwolą.

— Nie, w porządku – powiedział Anders. — W sprawie dotyczącej nadużyć w stosunku do dzieci, musisz jedynie zgodę dziecka – chętną zgodę. Było wiele spraw, gdzie rodzice nie byli zadowoleni, że ich dzieci były wciągane w sprawy, więc zmienili prawo.

— W takim razie znakomicie – odparła McGonagall, wyglądając na usatysfakcjonowaną. — Obawiam się, że wy trzej musicie już nas opuścić. Musimy porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledorem.

Niechętnie wstali i podeszli do drzwi. Jednak zanim wyszli, James obrócił się i rzucił badawcze spojrzenie na dorosłych.

— Będziemy mogli iść go wydostać, prawda? – zapytał z nutka zmartwienia w głosie.

Syriusz zamarł. Nawet mu nie przeszło przez myśl, że mogą im nie pozwolić uczestniczyć w misji ratunkowej.

— Nie wydaje mi się, aby było to właściwe… - zaczęła McGonagall, ale przerwała jej Angela.

— Jeśli Remus został mocno zmaltretowany i ucierpiał olbrzymią traumę, być może poczułby się bardziej komfortowo, jeśli jego przyjaciele byliby z nami, kiedy przybędziemy go ratować – powiedziała.

Zarówno Anders jak i McGonagall wyglądali na niepewnych.

— Może tam być wiele wstrząsających rzeczy – odparł Anders. — Rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny oglądać.

Syriusz otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, że jeśli Remus ich doświadczał, reszta poradzi sobie jedynie je oglądając. Jednak zanim to zrobił, Angela znów przemówiła.

— Widzieli pokój, gdzie się przemienia i poradzili sobie z tym dobrze – powiedziała. — Wierzę, że możemy im zaufać, że nie zachowają się nierozsądnie.

Anders i McGonagall westchnęli i krótko kiwnęli głowami. Huncwoci uśmiechnęli się szeroko do siebie, a potem do Angeli, która mrugnęła do nich, kiedy Anders i McGonagall odwrócili się do nich plecami.

— Lubię ją – ogłosił Syriusz, kiedy kierowali się z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego.

— Pewnie, że tak – odparł Peter, przewracając oczami. — Jest jak dorosła wersja ciebie i Jamesa. Bystra i podstępna.

— Fenomenalnie dobrze wyglądająca, a także z wcale nie nudnymi włosami – dodał rozsądnie James.

— Tak, jeśli byłaby chłopcem dwadzieścia lat młodszym i nie poślubiła nauczyciela, byłaby Huncwotem – powiedział Syriusz.

Minął kolejny tydzień a z nim święta. Mimo, że wszędzie były przecudowne dekoracje i uroczystości, tak samo jak w zeszłym roku, żaden z Huncwotów nie był w nastroju, kiedy myśleli o ty, że Remus powinien być razem z nimi. Żaden nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego coś tak prostego, jak zdobycie świstka papieru z ministerstwa, mówiącego, że mogą wejść do czyjegoś domu, aresztować i przeszukać w związku z nadużyciami w stosunku do dziecka, trwa tak długo.

W końcu, prawie miesiąc po ucieczce Remusa, chłopcy tłoczyli się koło świstoklika w towarzystwie Andersa, Angeli, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey i bardzo młodego, wysokiego Aurora, nazywającego się Kingsley Shacklebolt, który obiecał być dyskretny, jeśli chodzi o likantropię Remusa.

Shacklebolt zawzięcie zaprotestował, kiedy usłyszał, że do misji ratunkowej zatwierdzonej przez ministerstwo dołączyła się trójka drugorocznych chłopców, ale surowe spojrzenie McGonagall natychmiast go uciszyło. Syriusz zastawiał się, czy Shacklebolt był kiedyś jednym z jej uczniów, który nie zrobił zadania z transmutacji. Zastanawiał się, czy McGonagall zgodziłaby się dać mu lekcje ze „spojrzenia".

Poczuł ostre szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i sceneria wokół nich nagle się zamgliła. Kiedy zrobiło się wyraźniej, Syriusz rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył, że stoi w ogrodzie na małej posiadłości w pobliżu lasu. Mur ogrodu był bardzo wysoki, zbyt duży, aby się na niego wspiąć. Za to chatka koło nich wglądał na zniszczoną i poobijaną – jak wszystko co należało do Remusa. Kremowa farba odpadała z murów, gdzie bluszcz przedzierał się przez szczeliny, a ogród wyglądał, jakby nie pielęgnowano go od dłuższego czasu.

Chłopcy poszli za dorosłymi, którzy podeszli do drzwi. Shacklebolt zapukał ostro, a potem zapanowała napięta cisza, kiedy czekali na odpowiedź. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk kroków i drzwi otworzyły się lekko, odsłaniając podejrzliwą twarz mocno zbudowanego mężczyzny, którego Syriusz widział na stacji. „Ma oczy Remusa" zauważył Syriusz. Bardzo jasno brązowe, prawie bursztynowe. Syriusz założył, że oczy są częścią klątwy wilkołaka, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

— Panie Lupin – powiedział Anders doniośle — mamy powody przypuszczać, że w pańskim domu mają miejsce nadużycia w stosunku do dziecka. Mamy nakaz przeszukania od Ministerstwa Magii, a także nakaz aresztowania.

Pokazał nakazy, a oczy pana Lupina rozgrzeszyły się. Starał się zatrzasnąć drzwi, ale Kingsley i Anders już wepchnęli się do środka.

— _Petrificus Totalus!_ –powiedział Anders, kiedy przechodził koło protestującego mężczyzny i patrzył z bardziej niż lekką dziką przyjemnością, kiedy John Lupin przewrócił się i wylądował z głośnym grzmotnięciem na kamiennej podłodze w korytarzu.

Huncwoci nerwowo podążyli za dorosłymi do domu. Mieli surowy przykaz, aby trzymać się jak najbardziej z drogi, ale Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać się, aby nie dać nieruchomemu Johnowi Lupinowi delikatnego kopnięcia w skroń, kiedy przechodził koło niego.

— Ups… - wymamrotał, kiedy Anders to zauważył i rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, ale Syriusz i tak nie zabrzmiał na zbyt skruszonego.

Angela stała po środku niechlujnego salonu i wyciągnęła dziwny metalowy instrument z kieszeni szaty. Miał dwa małe, srebrne dzwonki na końcu każdego ze smukłych, srebrnych prętów, które były przyczepione do małego, kwadratowego łuku. Angela trzepnęła lekko dzwoneczek, a smukły pręt zaczął się kołysać. Za każdym razem, jak dzwoneczki dotykały góry łuku, wysoki, melodyjny dźwięk wypełniał pokój.

— Co to? – ośmielił się zapytać James.

— Wykrywacz wilkołaków – odpowiedziała z roztargnieniem, przechylając głowę, kiedy słuchała dzwonienia. — Srebrny pręt obraca się tym szybkiej im bliżej jest wilkołaka. W ten sposób departament znajduje niezarejestrowane wilkołaki. — Musiała zauważyć przerażone spojrzenia, ponieważ szybko zapewniła. — Nie zamierzam go wydać. Pomyślałam po prostu, że to będzie najlepszy sposób na znalezienie go, jeśli jest ukryty w domu. — Zamrugała i skierowała się do kuchni. — Tam – dodała.

Reszta podążyła za nią do kuchni. Była bardzo czyta, ale tak jak reszta domu, wszystkie meble były stare i zniszczone. Angela podeszła do dużego kredensu, który stał na końcu pokoju. Wtedy zatrzymała się, marszcząc brwi.

— Mówi, że jest gdzieś tutaj – powiedziała.

— W kredensie? – zapytał niepewnie Peter. — Myślę, że nawet mały Remus nie jest wystarczająco mały, aby się tam zmieścić.

Przez jedną przerażającą sekundę, Syriusz widział martwego Remusa, pociętego na małe kawałki i ukrytego w kredensie. Potem Angela znów przemówiła.

— Wygląda na to, że jest pod nami.

— Tu musi być piwnica – powiedział Shacklebolt, podchodząc bliżej. Machnął różdżką i kredens z głośny zgrzytem przesunął się po podłodze, w której znajdywała się klapa.

— Jego sypialnia – wymamrotała Madame Pomfrey. — Mam nadzieję, że ten mężczyzna zgnije w Azkabanie.

Shacklebolt ukląkł i szarpnięciem otworzył klapę w podłodze. Reszta okrążyła go, kiedy schodził drabiną prowadząca pod podłogę.

— Wielki Merlinie – usłyszeli, jak wołał przerażonym głosem.

Anders i Madame Pomfrey natychmiast za nim podążyli.

— Wy chłopcy zostaniecie tutaj – powiedziała im surowo McGonagall. Trójka Huncwotów wpatrywała się w nią, jakby oszalała.

— Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Syriusz.

Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, wystrzelił w kierunku drabiny i zszedł w dół. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył był odór. To był ten sam zapach, który przesiąkł sypialnię w Wrzeszczącej Chacie – krwi i dzikiego zwierzęcia. Powietrze było gęste i ciężkie, a kiedy jego szare oczy przywykły do ciemności, Syriusz zaczął być świadomy, że byli w „sypialni", która wydawał się nawet bardziej zniszczona niż ta w chacie.

yriusz. odparł all. Trójka Huncwotów wpatrywała się w nią, jkaby oszlała.

a.

one. Angela podeszła do dużego kredensu, która

W pokoju była jedna szafa, łóżko, szafka nocna przy łóżku i zadrapany oraz rozbity szkolny kufer Remusa. Jak tamten drugi pokój, kamienne ściany były ochlapane krwią – niektóre stare, mocno zaschnięte plamy oraz kilka wyglądających na nowe i klejące. Syriusz poczuł, jak żółć podchodzi mu do gardła, ale przełknął ją szybko.

— Kto zrobiłby to dziecku? – wyszeptała Angela. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęci byli rozglądaniem się po pokoju z niedowierzaniem i odrazą.

— Gdzie on jest? – zapytała Madam Pomfrey drżącym głosem.

— Remus? – zawołał cicho Syriusz. Na dźwięk jego głosu, spod łóżka dało się usłyszeć ciche skomlenie.

— Remus? – powiedział Anders, podchodząc do łóżka. Tym razem nie było odpowiedzi. Anders podniósł wzrok i skinął na Syriusz, James i Petera.

Syriusz ukląkł przy łóżku i przyjrzał się uważnie w ciemności. Zapach krwi, potu i wilka były tam nawet mocniejsze. Udało mu się rozpoznać mały kształt skulony w rogu przy ścianie.

— Rem? – Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku ciemnego kształtu. — To ja, Syriusz. Przyszliśmy na ratunek. James, Peter i ja przekonaliśmy wszystkich dorosłych, aby przyszli cię uratować.

Zabrzmiało kolejne głośne skomlenie, ale tym razem brzmiało dziwnie, jakby Remus starał się coś powiedzieć.

— Co powiedziałeś?

— Sleblny topol.

Syriusz zamarł, pamiętając, co kilka dni temu Angela powiedziała mu o tym, jak przeprowadza się egzekucje wilkołaków.

— Nie ma srebrnego topora – powiedział bez zwłoki James, klękając koło Syriusza. — Nie powiedzieliśmy ministerstwu czym jesteś, Rem. Nie dbamy o to. Nadal jesteś naszym przyjacielem.

— Jesteś, Remusie – dodał Peter. — Po tym, jak Anders wyjaśnił mi, jakie są uprzedzenia w czarodziejskim świecie, wzniosłem się ponad nimi. Nie dbam o to.

— Bice?

— Nie ma również biczów, stary – powiedział łagodnie James. — Obiecujemy. Tylko my, Anders i McGonagall - która cały dzień wszystkich poraża „spojrzeniem", więc nie wchodź jej w drogę… Jest także żona Andersa, która jest prawie Huncwotem, bo pozwoliła nam iść. I jeszcze Madam Pomfrey, która, jak zawsze, ma złowieszczo wyglądające eliksiry, więc jej również nie wchodziłbym w drogę. Och, i jeszcze ten facet, co się nazywa Shakky-jakiś, który ma siostrę, która jest wilkołakiem i ją kocha.

Zabrzmiał dziwny dźwięk, jakby paniczne krztuszenie się. Serce Syriusza podskoczyło ze strachu zanim nie uświadomił sobie, że był to bardzo wątły chichot.

— Bledisz, James…

— Widzę, że nadal masz w sobie wewnętrznego Huncwota – powiedział sucho Syriusz, prawie uśmiechając się na bliskie oburzeniu spojrzenie Jamesa. — Tęskniliśmy za jego pomysłowością w psikusach.

Zapanowała długo cisza, kiedy wszyscy w pokoju wstrzymali oddechy. Dorośli odsunęli się od łóżka, aby nie robić tłoku wokół chłopców. Syriusz prawie podskoczył, kiedy nagle poczuł małą, ciepłą dłoń wsuwającą się w jego własną, którą wsunął pod łóżko. Delikatnie oddał uścisk.

— Nie… nie nawidite mne? – Nadzieja w jego głosie była najbardziej łamiącą serce rzeczą, jaką Syriusz kiedykolwiek słyszał.

— Nie, Rem. Naprawdę nie nienawidzimy. Bycie wilkołakiem nie jest dostatecznym powodem, aby zniszczyć życzenie, które wypowiedziałeś z krwią w księżycowych cieniach.

Ręka w uścisku Syriusza, podskoczyła w szoku.

— Widiałeś?

— Widziałem – odpowiedział Syriusz. Mówił cicho, starając się dojrzeć wyraz twarzy Remusa. Jego oczy przywykły już do ciemności i był w stanie zobaczyć błysk tych ogromnych bursztynowych, obserwujących go oczu. — Podążyłem za tobą w tamtą noc. Jednak nie musiałeś tego robić. Już wcześniej chcieliśmy być twoimi przyjaciółmi. Jednak trochę spanikowaliśmy, ponieważ widzieliśmy, jak pobiłeś tych Ślizgonów w lochach. To było świetne, tak przy okazji. Zasługiwali na to, że próbowali się nad tobą znęcać.

Zabrzmiał kolejny dźwięk przypominający krztuszenie się, a potem następny. Syriusz czuł, jak dłoń Remusa drży i tym razem uświadomił sobie, że chłopiec płacze.

— M-myslałem, że m-m-mnie nienawidite.

Syriusz wymienił krótkie spojrzenie z Jamesem i Peterem, klęknął, wyciągając oba ramiona pod łóżkiem.

— Wyjdź, Remusie. Musimy cię doprowadzić do porządku.

Rozbrzmiał odgłos szurania, a potem jaki kształt zaczął się do nich zbliżać. Kiedy Remus wyszedł z pod łóżka, Syriusz musiał się powstrzymać od zaszokowanego okrzyku. Mały chłopiec był w okropnym stanie. Był brudny i pokryty oparzeniami, a krew tak zafarbowała piżamę, że była prawie cała kleisto-czerwona. Było prawie niemożliwe stwierdzić, jaki kolor miały jego włosy. Kiedy się czołgał, jedną ręką kurczowo przyciskał do wygłodzonej piersi jakieś bardzo poniszczone pudełka

— Ach, Rem – powiedział Syriusz, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić niczego innego.

Delikatnie wziął nieopierającego się chłopca w ramiona i poczuł, jak osunął się na niego, ciągle szlochając. Remus pachniał okropnie – mieszaniną krwi, choroby i zainfekowanych ran, ale Syriusz nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Po prostu trzymał go w ramionach, czując, jak łzy tryskają z jego oczu.

— Remus – wyszeptał James, podchodząc bliżej i biorą jedną z rąk Remusa. — Przykro nam, strasznie nam przykro.

Peter także dołączył i wyciągnął dłoń, aby dotknąć pudełek, które Remus kurczowo przyciskał do piersi. Syriusz od razu je rozpoznał. Były to opakowania Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta,

musów-świstusów oraz czekoladowych żab. Jedno z nich nadal było owinięte podartym świątecznym papierem. Syriusz poczuł, jak serce go kuje.

— Mam dla ciebie lepszy prezent w tym roku – wymamrotał Remusowi do ucha.


	22. Żadnych biustonoszy na święta tylko prz

Doszło do pewnego zamieszania, które rozdziały zostały zbetowane, więc przepraszam za ewentualne błędy. W następnych rozdziałach powinniśmy ich już większości uniknąć.

 _,,,_

 _ **Rozdział 22**_

 _Żadnych biustonoszy na święta tylko przyjaciele_

 _,,,_

 _Leczenie wymaga odwagi._ _Wszyscy ją mamy_ _, nawet jeśli trzeba_ _jej_ _trochę_ _w sobie_ _p_ _oszukać._

 _Tori Amos_

 **REMUS:**

Remus nie pamiętał wiele z misji ratunkowej. Kojarzył dźwięk odsuwanego kredensu i nadzieję, że tym razem być może jego ojciec zrobi to, o co Remus prosił go przez ostanie kilka dni. Zawołaj ministerstwo, zgłoś mnie, zabij Remusa własnoręcznie…. Nie dbał o to, jak to się stanie, wszystko co chciał była egzekucja, aby nie kończący się ból wreszcie się skończył.

Potem pamiętał stopy – więcej niż jedną parę – i głosy, które jego zamglony mózg starał się zidentyfikować. Następne były słowa Syriusza i Remus wiedział, że jego umysł w końcu się rozsypał. Nie mógł powstrzymać skomlenia ulgi. Jego umysł odszedł, może mógł zdystansować się od swojego zmaltretowanego ciała.

Wszystko zamgliło się lekko, aż do chwili, kiedy nagle pod łóżkiem w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się dłoń. Znów głos Syriusza. Jamesa i Petera. Nie było żadnych srebrnych toporów ani biczów. Obiecali.

Były ramiona – ramiona, które nie wzdrygały się z wtrętem i obrzydzeniem, jak jego ojca. Wiedział, że brzydko pachniał. Smród wypełniał jego wrażliwy nos i nawet zwykli ludzie go wyczuwali. Jednak ramiona pozostały owinięte wokół niego, a on znał zapach, który przyniosły. Była to niebiesko-szara woń, którą da się wyczuć przed deszczem, złagodzona przez ostry, cytrusowy zapach. Syriusz. Były też inne wonie. Dłoń, która dotknęła jego własnej, miała zapach zimnej, zielono-brązowej trawy i ściętego drewna – tak pachniał James. Ktoś podskoczył koło nich i miał szorstki zapach tostów i trocin – Peter.

Zapach zmieszały się razem, starając się zagłuszyć jego własną woń krwi, choroby i beznadziei. Pachnieli przyjaciółmi.

,,,

Dwa dni później Remus został obudzony ze swojego indukowanego lekami snu przez podniesione głosy dobiegające z korytarza przed skrzydłem szpitalnym

— Och, proszę, niech nas pani wpuści, abyśmy go zobaczyli!

— Panie Potter, mówiłam panu tysiąc razy, że Remus wyglądał bardzo źle i nie jest jeszcze gotowy na gości.

Madame Pomfrey brzmiała bardzo srogo, a Remus dokładnie wiedział, jaki miała teraz wyraz twarzy. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że u jego przyjaciół nie wywołuje on przerażenia.

— On chce się z nami zobaczyć.

— Proszę, Madame Pomfrey. – Remus przewrócił oczami. Syriusz używał swojego tonu niezrozumianego, czystokrwistego wyrzutka. — Mamy czekoladę. I świąteczne prezenty. To go rozweseli.

— Panie Black, które części wyrażenia „nie" pan nie zrozumiał?

— Mogę dać łapówkę – powiedział ujmująco Syriusz, najwyraźniej próbując innej taktyki. — Może pani dostać wszystko, co chce. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. Byłby pani zdziwiona kontaktami, jakie ma Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Blacków.

— Panie Black. Nie może pan przekupić szkolnej Uzdrowicielki, aby pozwoliła panu wejść do skrzydła szpitalnego wbrew jej woli!

Madame Pomfrey brzmiała, jakby nie wiedziała, czy ma być zaszokowana, rozzłoszczona, czy rozbawiona. Remus nie był zdziwiony. Syriusz wydawał się mieć taki wpływ na większość ludzi. Wilkołak był w stanie usłyszeć, jak inni uczniowie dławili się ze śmiechu i uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciele musieli przyciągnąć widownię.

— W porządku – powiedział James bardzo zrezygnowanym tonem. — Naprawdę nie chcieliśmy tego robić, ale nie pozostawia nam pani wyboru.

— O czym pan mówi, panie Potter? – zapytała Madame Pomfrey, brzmiąc bardzo podejrzliwie. Remus nie mógł jej winić.

Dało się słyszeć ciche uderzenie, a potem trzy głosy zabrzmiały:

— Prosimy, och prosimy, och proszę pozwolić nam wejść do skrzydła szpitalnego najpiękniejsza i najcudowniejsza Madame Pomfrey!

— Panie Black, panie Potter, panie Pettigrew! Natychmiast proszę wstać z kolan! To całkowicie niestosowne.

Pozostałe osoby w korytarzu już otwarcie się śmiały.

— Jest pani cudowną i mądrą uzdrowicielką! – powiedział dramatycznie James.

— Ocaliła pani naszą szkolę od szkody wiele razy – dodał Peter. — Prosimy panią tylko o jedną rzecz.

— Pani eliksiry są… co prawda odrażające… ale bardzo efektywne! – ogłosił Syriusz. — A pani jest niczego sobie kobietą.

— PANIE BLACK!

Remus nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Sprawiło to, że całe jego ciało płonęło i bolało, ale pomimo starań, nie potrafił przestać.

— Pani włosy są, jak roztopiona czekolada! – powiedział James, przejmując pałeczkę od Syriusza.

— Pani oczy są… - zaczął Syriusz.

— W porządku! W PORZĄDKU! – powiedziała Madame Pomfrey. Brzmiała na wykończoną, starającą się przekrzyczeć wesołość, która wybuchła w korytarzu. — Możecie go zobaczyć na krótką chwilkę, jeśli obiecacie być grzeczni!

— Dziękujemy! Dziękujemy najmądrzejsza i…

— Panie Black, jeśli zakończy pan to zdanie, osobiście upewnię się, aby nie opuścił pan skrzydła szpitalnego przez tydzień! Reszta może już sobie pójść!

Rozbrzmiał dźwięk wielu szybko oddalających kroków, a potem drzwi otworzyły się i Huncwoci weszli do środka. Za nimi podążyła wyglądająca na zarumienioną Madame Pomfrey.

— To było niezłe przedstawienie – wydusił z siebie Remus, sapiąc ze śmiechu i bólu.

— Zobaczcie, co już mu zrobiliście – powiedziała Madame Pomfrey, wpatrując się oskarżycielsko w trzech chłopców. — Lepiej się zachowujcie, albo pójdę do waszej opiekunki domu! Będę w swoim gabinecie.

Zamiatając szatą podłogę, wyszła z pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

— No, to było zabawne – rzekł James, szeroko uśmiechając się do Remusa i rzucając się na krzesło, które stało koło jego łóżka. — Czy wiedziałeś, że Madame Pomfrey potrafi zarumienić się na interesujący odcień ciemnobrązowego?

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliście, chłopaki! – odparł Remus, w końcu przestając się śmiać i zanurzając się ponownie w swoje poduszki.

— Chcieliśmy cię zobaczyć – powiedział Peter, zasiadając na krześle koło Jamesa.

— Tyle się domyśliłem. Jednak nadal nie potrafię uwierzyć, że to zrobiliście.

— Niech nikt nigdy nie mówi, że Huncwoci nie są w stanie wykorzystać podstępnych metod, aby osiągnąć swoje cele – odparł ładnie James.

— Więc, Panie Lunatyku, jak się pan czuje? – Syriusz rzucił się na łóżko koło Remusa, który musiał szybko podwinąć nogi, aby uniknąć zostania zgniecionym.

— Syriuszu! – powiedział Peter. — Mogłeś go zranić.

— Nieprawda. Ma wilcze moce. Odsunął się z drogi na czas.

— Wilcze moce? – rzekł z oburzeniem Remus. — Pan Lunatyk?

— Niezła ksywa, nie? – odparł Syriusz, brzmiąc na zadowolonego. — James to wymyślił.

Remus rzucił piorunujące spojrzenie Jamesowi, który miał na tyle skrupułów, aby wyglądać na trochę skruszonego.

— Nie wiedziałem, że przyjmie się tak dobrze.

— Nie podoba ci się? – powiedział żałośnie Syriusz.

Remus westchnął. Nigdy nie mógł opierać się Syriuszowi, kiedy robił te szczenięce oczy, a po za tym, tak naprawdę, nic nie miał przeciwko przezwisku. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał żadnego porządnego, a księżyc i jego nocne wędrówki w jego świetle, były tak istotną częścią jego życia, że sam nie potrafiłby wymyślić lepszego.

— No cóż, i tak jest lepsze niż Świrus – powiedział. Syriusz wyglądał na zadowolonego.

— Tak po za tym, kiedy dochodziłeś do siebie, szukaliśmy czegoś o wilkołakach i doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie jesteś zbyt dobrym przedstawicielem swojego rodzaju – rzekł Peter.

Remus podniósł brwi, starając się nie pokazać, jak nieswojo się czuje, omawiając w tak żartobliwy sposób swój najgłębszy i najbardziej znienawidzony sekret.

— Och? Myślę, że zrobiłem wszystko, jak trzeba. Zostałem ugryziony, czasem mam okropny temperament, jestem bardzo silny, mam dobry słych i powonienie. Srebro mnie parzy. I oczywiście zmieniam się raz w miesiącu w morderczą, wygłodniałą bestię.

— Ach – powiedział James — ale czy używasz swojej fałszywej ludzkiej powierzchowności, aby zwodzić niewinnych ludzi do zaprzyjaźnienia się z tobą, aby, gdy będą spali, móc rozedrzeć im gardła i zjeść ich nadal ciepłe ciała?

— Eee… nie? – odparł Remus. Zaczął domyślać się, jakiego rodzaju książki o wilkołakach są na wyposażeniu biblioteki.

— Czy używasz swojej nadludzkiej siły i gwałtownej, wilczej natury, aby naginać ludzi do swojej woli, czyniąc z nich bezwolnych, podążających za tobą, ludzkich niewolników? – powiedział Peter.

— Um, nie ostatnio.

— Czy pragniesz biegać wolno przez cały czas, atakując ludzi, gdy zechcesz, w ten sposób rozprzestrzeniając piekielną klątwę, tworząc naród wygłodniałych bestii skłonnych do wywoływania chaosu i rozlewu krwi? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Syriusz.

— Jedynie zaraz po przebudzeniu przed porannym kubkiem kawy.

— Widzisz – odparł Peter, wyglądając na zadowolonego. — Nie jest z siebie porządny wilkołak.

— Te książki, które czytaliście, są napisane przez uprzedzonych, nietolerancyjnych dupków, którzy nie rozpoznaliby prawdziwego wilkołaka, nawet jeśli założyłby spódniczkę z trawy i zatańczył przed nimi taniec hula.

— Ooch! – powiedział Syriusz. — Czy to jest jedna z sekretnych umiejętności wilkołaków?

— Nie!

— Czy masz w takim razie jakieś porządne książki na ten temat, które moglibyśmy przeczytać? – zapytał James, a na jego twarzy pojawił się poważny wyraz. — Chcemy się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, aby ci pomóc.

Remus poczuł, jak na to stwierdzenie, ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele, a jego policzki rozświetlił delikatny rumieniec.

— Mam parę w moim kufrze. Czy uratowaliście mój kufer?

— Za kogo ty nas masz? – zapytał Syriusz, drażniąc się. — Jesteśmy Huncwotami. Splądrowaliśmy twój pokój i wszystko zabraliśmy.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

— Nie było tego wiele, ale nie potrafiliśmy znaleźć reszty twoich rzeczy – powiedział Peter.

Remus zarumienił się z zażenowania.

— To tyle. Tam było wszystko. To była moja sypialnia.

Zapanowała cisza, potem odezwał się Syriusz z niedowierzaniem w głosie:

— Co? Nie jedynie podczas pełni?

— Nie, to była moja sypialnia od kiedy zostałem ugryziony.

— Ale wszystko było..

— Wiem.

— Zabiję go!

— Syriuszu, ty mówisz o moim ojcu! – powiedział Remus z lekką desperacją.

— Nie dbam o to do cholery!

— Ale ja tak! On jest moim ojcem. Jest moją jedyną rodziną! Gdzie on jest? Co wasza banda z nim zrobiła?

— Remusie, uspokój się. — James pochylił się nad Syriuszem, który leżał z ramionami założonymi na piersi, patrząc groźnie na łóżko koło Remusa i łagodnie złapał ramię wilkołaka. — Nic mu nie zrobiliśmy. Został zatrzymany przez ministerstwo pod zarzutem nadużyć wobec dziecka.

— Co? – Remus powiedział to tak cicho, że prawie nie było go słychać. Czuł się, jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. — Powiedzieliście, że nie poszliście do ministerstwa.

— Powiedzieliśmy ci, że nie powiedzieliśmy im, że jesteś wilkołakiem. I tego nie zrobiliśmy. A oni się nie dowiedzą. Jednak twój ojciec musi zapłacić za to, co ci zrobił. To było podłe i nieludzkie.

— Nie jestem człowiekiem – wyszeptał Remus, kręcąc głową.

Wtedy Syriusz poruszył się i Remus poczuł, że został ponownie otoczony znajomymi ramionami, które trzymały go delikatnie, aby uniknąć urażenia jego ran. Wilkołak był tak owinięty bandażami, że ledwie czuł większość miejsc, w którym Syriusz go dotykał, ale czuł ciepło, a także czułą rękę wspierającego go Syriusza na swoim karku

— Jesteś, cholera! – powiedział większy chłopiec. — Jesteś osobą i to co zrobił, było złe. Nie wiem, dlaczego tego nie rozumiesz.

— Starał się mi pomóc, Syriuszu. Aby wilk przestał wychodzić i przejmować ster.

— Och, daj spokój, Remusie – odparł James, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Praktycznie nic nie wiemy o wilkołakach, a nawet my zdajemy sobie sprawę, że gdy jesteś zły, zraniony albo zdenerwowany, przyciąga to wilka bliżej powierzchni, a nie wpycha głębiej. Kiedy cię znaleźliśmy, ledwie miałeś ludzki umysł.

Remus drgnął i starał się wyrwać, czując, że zaraz z jego oczu zaczną tryskać łzy. Użył całe swoje siły, aby je zwalczyć.

— Remusie – powiedział Syriusz, głaszcząc go po plecach i odmawiając puszczenia go. — Remusie, stary, widzieliśmy cię takiego i nadal chcemy być twoimi przyjaciółmi. Czy nie jest to wystarczający dowód, że chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej?

— To mój tata! – wykrztusił Remus.

— My teraz będziemy twoją rodziną – powiedziała Peter. — Nie potrzebujesz go. Nie zrani cię.

Remus uświadomił sobie, że nie może odpowiedzieć, chyba, że chce, pozwolić uciec łzom. Przez chwile nikt nic nie mówił, a Syriusz nie pozwolił mu odejść. Dłoń na plecach Remusa ruszała się tak długo, dopóki jego oddech nie wrócił do normalności.

— Teraz coś bardziej zabawnego – powiedział nagle James, sprawiając, że wszyscy podskoczyli. — Prezenty i czekolada!

Syriusz natychmiast się odsunął i szeroko uśmiechnął. Pochylił się przez krawędź łóżka i zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie, którą położył na podłogę, gdy wchodził do środka. Wrócił z plikiem czekolad, które bezceremonialnie rzucił na kolana zaskoczonego Remusa.

— Czekolada z życzeniami zdrowia – powiedział dumnie.

Remus otworzył usta, ale zanim coś powiedział, James i Peter dorzucili więcej rzeczy na kupkę.

— C-c-co? – wyjąkał Remus, wpatrując się w największą ilość słodyczy jaka widział poza Miodowym Królestwem.

— Są głównie od nas, ale niektóre dostałeś od innych ludzi – powiedział mu Peter. — Od Andersa i Angeli, profesor McGonagall, tego faceta Aurora Shakkybolt i cytrynowe dropsy od Dumbledore'a. Są jakimś rodzajem mugolskich słodyczy.

— Dumbledore'a? – zapytał słabo Remus.

— Ale to nie są twoje bożonarodzeniowe prezenty – dodał Syriusz. — Przegapiłeś święta, więc przynieśliśmy ci je tutaj dzisiaj. Ci dwaj dadzą najpierw swój.

James i Peter uśmiechnęli się szeroko, a James wyciągnął coś z torby.

— Uskładaliśmy się razem, – powiedział – bo chcieliśmy ci dać coś naprawdę fajnego.

— Co? – odparł Remus. Zaczął panikować. — Ja nic dla was jeszcze nie mam! Nie miałem sz-szansy!

Syriusz położył uspokajająco rękę na jego ramieniu.

— Wiemy, Lunatyku. To nie była twoja wina. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz nam coś dać, możemy wymknąć się do Hogsmeade i będziesz mógł nam kupić coś z Zonko.

— Wymknąć się do Hogsmeade – powiedział Remus. — Nie pamiętasz co się stało zeszłym razem?

— Nic się nie stanie – powiedział James. — Nie słyszałeś? Było wczoraj w Proroku. Aurorzy z ministerstwa znaleźli kryjówkę Śmierciożerców. Złapali dwunastu, którzy są teraz na dobrej drodze do długiego pobytu w Azkabanie. Paru uciekło, ale będą teraz bardzo ostrożni. Nie jest ich wystarczająco wielu, aby przed dłuższy czas spowodować jakieś kłopoty, a Voldemort też się ukrywa. Uważają, że czeka na swój czas. Dodatkowo dookoła Hogwartu są dodatkowe aurorskie zabezpieczenia. Czy możemy teraz przejść do prezentów?

Remus nadal czuł się lekko zaszokowany, kiedy James wepchnął mu w ręce opakowaną paczuszkę.

— Wesołych Świąt, Lunatyku. Ode mnie i Pete'a. Musisz na to rzucić Engorgio. Zmniejszyliśmy go, aby łatwiej się go niosło.

Remus w oszołomieniu zaczął rozwijać prezent. W dłonie wpadł mu miniaturowy, drewniany kufer. Wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami.

— No, dalej, Remusie – powiedział z zniecierpliwieniem James. Podniósł kufer z ręki Remusa i położył go na podłodze. — _Engorgio!_

Kufer zaczął rosnąć i rozszerzać się, aż nie osiągnął pełnych rozmiarów. Był całkiem nowy, wypolerowany, błyszczący, zrobiony z czerwono-brązowego wiśniowego drzewa. Na przedzie miał wypolerowaną, mosiężną tabliczkę, na której było napisane „R. J. Lupin".

— Jest większy w środku – powiedział Peter. — Nie chcieliśmy przeglądać wszystkich twoich rzeczy, więc przesypaliśmy wszystko, obracając twój kufer do góry nogami. Mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś tam nic łamliwego.

— Ja… Ja… - Remus starał się coś powiedzieć, ale jego gardło ciągle się zaciskało.

— Podoba ci się? – zapytał niepewnie James. — Wilk pogryzł twój stary.

— N-niepowinniście wydawać na mnie na tak dużo pieniędzy – powiedział Remus z dziko bijącym sercem. — Nie mogę wam dać niczego podobnego. Jest piękny!

Twarze Jamesa oraz Peter rozluźniły się i pojawiły się na nich szerokie uśmiechy ulgi.

— Nie chcę nudnego kufra, stary – powiedział James. — Mam już jeden. Wolałbym kilka łajnobomb. Mam ten nowy plan dotyczący Smarkelusa…

— Dziękuję! – przerwał mu Remusa, sięgając przez Syriusza, aby uścisnąć rękę Jamesowi, a potem Peterowi. — To jest najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem.

Jego dwaj przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się do niego szeroko bardzo z siebie zadowoleni.

— Teraz Syriusz – powiedział James, dźgając palcem Syriusza, który leżał oparty na łóżku, obserwując Remusa z szerokim uśmiechem. — Był bardzo tajemniczy. Nie chciał nam powiedzieć, co to jest i poprosił Andersa, aby to dla niego zamówił.

— Zamówił? – zapytał Remus, patrząc na Syriusza. To brzmiało drogo.

— Ta – zaczął Syriusz, wyglądając trochę nieswojo.

— Więc? – zapytał z niecierpliwością Peter. — Co to jest?

— Ja po prostu… - Syriusz wyciągnął z kieszeni małe, opakowane pudełko. — To głupie, naprawdę. Znaczy się, jest trochę dziewczyńskie…

— Dziewczyńskie? – zapytał James, podnosząc brwi. — Co mu kupiłeś? Biustonosz?

Syriusz zarumienił się i wepchał pudełko z powrotem do kieszeni.

— Nie! Po prostu… Nie chcę ci już tego dawać. Kupię ci coś innego.

Remus rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie Jamesowie, który wyglądał na bardzo skruszonego, a potem wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął ramienia Syriusza, lekko je ściskając.

— Nie dbam o to, czy jest to dziewczyńskie – powiedział, starając się utrzymać wesoły ton. — Nie wiem dlaczego myślisz, że bym mi to przeszkadzało. Jestem Świrus, pamiętasz? Lubię różnego rodzaju dziwne rzeczy.

Syriusz nie dopowiedział, tylko opuścił głowę jeszcze mocniej.

— Daj spokój, Syriuszu – jęknął Remus, robiąc swoją najlepszą smutną minę. Nie miał wiele praktyki, ale najwyraźniej podziałało, ponieważ Syriusz podniósł wzrok i nie mógł się wstrzymać, aby kąciki jego ust nie podniosły się lekko w delikatnym uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył twarz Remusa.

— Dobrze! – powiedział, wyciągając pudełko, i rzucając je wilkołakowi. — Ale głosuję za tym, aby zakazać tej szczenięcej miny. Jest zbyt nieodparta, aby była legalna. Nie wiem dlaczego nie użyłeś jej wcześniej przeciwko McGonagall. Stopiła by się w kałużę.

— Ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do ciebie i Jamesa, którzy cały czas musicie się wywijać z kłopotów, – powiedział Remus, zaczynając otwierać prezent — ja nie daję się złapać.

James i Peter parsknęli, ale Syriusz wzrokiem pełnym obaw, obserwował, jak Remus wyciąga małe, zielone pudełko z papieru, w które było zapakowane. Ostrożnie je otworzył i zajrzał do środka. Zabrakło mu tchu. Był to wisiorek na łańcuszku, wykonany z jakiegoś srebrno-niebieskiego metalu, który nie był srebrem, ponieważ nie czuł od niego ciepła. Był w kształcie dłoni. Smukłe palce były rozstawione, każdy drobiazgowo szczegółowy. W środku dłoni był okrągły, kryształowy, czerwono krwawy kamień. Wiedział, że nie jest to rubin, ponieważ gryfońskie rubiny, które znajdowały się w klepsydrze zliczającej punkty, były różowo-czerwone. Ten był ciemno-szkartłano-czerwony.

Syriusz nie musiał wyjaśniać mu prezentu. Kiedy wpatrywał się w wisiorek, w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz jego własnej dłoni z palcami szeroko rozstawionymi, wiszącą nad ziemią i z krwią skapującą na księżycowe cienie, które zaklinał. Nachodził na to kolejny obraz – krwawy odcisk na drewnianej ścianie w Wrzeszczącej Chacie, a także zmartwienie i starach na twarzy Syriusza, kiedy jego oczy podnosiły się, aby spotkać spojrzenie Remus w przytłumionym świetle jego różdżki.

Cisza się przedłużała. Syriusz niezręcznie oczyściła gardło.

— To granat. Chodzi mi o kamień.

Remus czuł, że łzy, które wcześniej zwalczył, ponowiły atak z zdwojoną energią. Jedna zdoła uciec i pociekła w dół jego policzka.

— Remus? – Syriusz brzmiał na przerażonego.

Nie miał szansy powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ Remus pochylił się i przytulił go, przyciągając większego chłopca mocno w swoje ramiona.

— Dziękujędziękujędziękuję – powiedział, przerażony, kiedy usłyszał, że jego głos brzmi tak łzawo.

Napięte ręce Syriusza przytrzymały go.

— W porządku. To nic wielkiego.

— Cholera, stary – powiedział James, wyginając się, aby spojrzeć, co jest w pudełku, które trzymał w dłoni Remus. — Co ty mu dałeś? Nigdy nie widziałem, aby Remus okazał aż tyle emocji.

Razem z Peterem pochylili się, aby spojrzeć na wisiorek.

— Ach, rozumiem – rzekł James, szeroko się uśmiechając. — Syriuszu, niechętnie niszczę ci tą chwilę, ale miałeś rację. Ale z ciebie baba.

— Nieprawda. — Syriusz odepchnął Remusa, aby spiorunować Jamesa spojrzeniem.

— Oczywiście, że tak. To męski naszyjnik.

— To nie naszyjnik – powiedział Remus, odbierając prezent Jamesowi. — To wisiorek. Wielu facetów nosi wisiorki.

— Hej, hej! – powiedział James, podnosząc ręce w geście poddania się. — Tylko się z wami drażnię. Podoba mi się. Naprawdę. Myślę, że to dobry prezent.

Spojrzał na Syriusza, aby ten mógł zobaczyć, że mówi prawdę. Syriusz rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął.

— Mimo wszystko, lepszy niż stare, drewniane pudło - powiedział.

— Och, odwal się, Black.

,,,

Dwa tygodnie później, dwa dni przed końcem przerwy świątecznej, Remus wychodził z Wielkiej Sali z nosem w książce, kierując się w stronę biblioteki.

— Remus?

Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył Andersa i Angelę kierujących się w jego stronę. Tego dnia włosy Angeli były nawet bardziej puszyste niż zazwyczaj. Cztery gigantyczne, ozdobne motyle spoczywały wśród jej loków, więc wyglądała, jak ogromny kwiat.

— Cześć, profesorze. Angelo.

— Nazywaj mnie Neil – powiedział Anders, krzywiąc się. — Nie jestem już twoim profesorem.

Remus uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

— Gdzie są twoi przyjaciele? – zapytała Angela, zaglądając za ramię Remusa.

— Och, robią kawał Ślizgonom – odpowiedział Remus, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył. — Zaproponowali, aby poszedł z nimi, ale nie jestem nadal gotowy na pośpieszny odwrót, do którego jesteśmy często zmuszeni.

— Masz na myślisz ucieczkę? – powiedziała z żartobliwą nutką w głosie.

— Ważne jest, aby wiedzieć, kiedy należy ograniczyć straty – powiedział mądrze Remus. — Nie mogę na razie biegać. Zawsze kończy się to pozostawianiem za sobą bandaży, jak rozwścieczona egipska mumia, a Madame Pomfrey się denerwuje. Szczególni, że wyszedłem ze skrzydła szpitalnego dopiero trzy dni temu.

— A ty, oczywiście, jesteś porządnym członkiem gangu – dodał Neil, uśmiechając się do Remusa.

Remus wydał z siebie wymijający dźwięk i schował książkę do torby.

— Chcecie od mnie coś konkretnego, czy tylko zatrzymaliście się, aby pogadać?

— Chcemy z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – powiedziała Angela poważnie. — Możemy gdzieś usiąść?

— Jeśli chcecie – powiedział Remus – właśnie… - Przerwał mu dźwięk biegu, który usłyszał na krawędzi swojego czułego zmysłu. — Oprzyjcie się o ścianę – powiedział do dwojga swoich towarzyszy, a potem podążył za własną radą. Rzucili mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale posłuchali go. Kilka sekund później kroki zrobiły się głośniejsze, a towarzyszyły im odgłosy krzyku i śmiechu.

— Dorwiemy was, cholerni Gryfoni! – ktoś krzyczał. — Czekaj, niech tylko twoi rodzice się o tym dowiedzą, Black!

Nagle rozpędzeni Syriusz i James wynurzyli się zza zakrętu, odbili się od ściany i podbiegli w kierunku Remusa, Neila i Angeli. Na widok swojego przyjaciela ślizgiem zatrzymali się.

— Cholernie… genialne… zaklęcie… Lunatyku! – wydyszał James, klepiąc Remusa po plecach. — Nie… wiem… co… byśmy… bez… ciebie… zrobili.

— Zaczekaj… aż ich zobaczysz – dodał Syriusz.

Kiedy zbliżające się kroki zrobiły się głośniejsze, dwójka chłopców znów uciekła, kierując się do głównych drzwi, a potem na zewnątrz. Kilka sekund później podążyła za nimi grupa pięciu wściekłych Ślizgonów z trzeciego roku. Wszyscy paradowali w jaskrawych różowych włosach, w szkolnych szatach do kolan z różowymi lamówkami i w kabaretkach, a każdy miał na plecach napis: „Kop nas, gdy upadniemy". Pognali na zewnątrz za dwoma ciemnowłosymi Gryfonami.

— Więc – powiedział Remus, obracając się do Neila i Angeli, którzy obserwowali scenę z otwartymi ustami. — Chcieliście ze mną o czymś porozmawiać?

— Mają na ciebie zły wpływ – powiedział surowo Neil.

— Nie - powiedział Remus, podnosząc torbę i znów kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, aby mogli porozmawiać. — Ja mam na nich zły wpływ. Jak myślicie, kto znajduje te wszystkie zaklęcia? Czy możecie wyobrazić sobie Jamesa albo Syriusza szukujących ich w bibliotece? A Peter, pomimo tego, że jest naszym kumplem, nie jest najjaśniejszym zaklęciem Lumos w sklepie z różdżkami.

— Ci chłopcy są bardzo inteligentni – odparł Neil, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie znikli Syriusz i James. — Mogli by zdziałać tak dużo, gdyby trochę się przyłożyli.

— Wiem – powiedział Remus. — Pracuję trzy raz więcej od nich, a ciągle mamy takie same stopnie. To dość niesprawiedliwe.

— Twoje stopnie są wspaniałe – powiedziała Angela.

— O to właśnie mi chodzi – uśmiechnął się Remus. — Mimo to, nie dbam o to. Zrobili dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek wcześniej. — Jego dłoń nieświadomie dotknęła wisiorka.

Dotarli do Wielkiej Sali i siedli przy końcu stołu Gryffindoru.

— Remusie, zastanawialiśmy się, co wiesz o procesie swojego ojca – powiedział ostrożnie Neil.

Remus natychmiast zesztywniał, a dobry humor go opuścił.

— Wiem, że został oskarżony o z… znęcanie się nad dzieckiem. – Wypowiedzenie tych słów było takie ciężkie. Nienawidził ich. — Chciałbym, aby tak się nie stało. Chciałbym, abyście wycofali oskarżenia. On jedynie starał się mnie chronić.

— Naprawdę tak myślisz? – zapytała Angela. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że cię kochał? – Motyle skrzydła zatrzepotały w jej włosach, kiedy przechyliła głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Remus skierował na nie wzrok, aby nie musieć patrzeć na jej twarz.

— Nie… Nie sądzę, aby naprawdę mnie k-k-kochał – wydusił z siebie. — Ale kochał moją matkę.  
A ona chciałaby mnie chronić. To dlatego nigdy mnie nie zgłosił. Dla niej.

— Remusie – powiedział Anders, pochylając się i zmuszając Remusa, aby na niego spojrzał. — Myślę, że ze złości na to, że musi cię chronić, wyżywał na tobie. To było złe oraz paskudne, że robił to dziecku. Nie chcesz, aby pożałował tego, co zrobił? Głodził cię, bił cię, parzył cię i więził. Wyobraź sobie, że przydarzyłoby się to Jamesowi, Syriuszowi albo Peterowi. Co byś czuł do ludzi, którzy im to zrobili?

Remus odwrócił wzrok.

— Oni nie są wilkołakami.

— To nie ma znaczenia. Nawet jeśli byliby wilkołakami, co byś czuł.

Remus walczył ze sobą.

— Gniew – wyszeptał w końcu.

— Tak – powiedziała Angela, delikatnie biorąc go za rękę. — My też to czujemy. Rozumiesz teraz? Jesteś przystojnym, bystrym i zabawnym młodym mężczyzną, który zasługuje na szansę w życiu, tak jak każdy inny. A jedyny sposób, aby ci to dać jest pozbycie się tego mężczyzny. Umieścimy go w Azkabanie, aby ci to zapewnić.

— Azkaban jest okropny – powiedział nerwowo Remus. — Czytałem historie.

— O to chodzi, kochanie. Chcemy, aby kryminaliści nauczyli się, że nie powinni krzywdzić ludzi, albo zostaną ukarani.

Remus czuł dylemat. Część niego nadal czuła instynktowną miłość dziecka do swojego ojca – coś głębokiego i gorzkiego kazało mu bronić mężczyzny. Inna część chciała tylko zobaczyć go cierpiącego w piekle. Mimo to, że jedna część pamiętała, jak John Lupin odważnie stanął przed zaślinionym wilkołakiem chroniąc swoją żonę, w tym samym czasie druga nie potrafiła zapomnieć, że zostawił Remusa niechronionego przed kolejnym atakiem.

— Nie wiem, co czuć – powiedział cicho.

— Wiem, że to trudne. My tylko chcemy pomóc. Wiesz, że jesteśmy tutaj dla ciebie, tak samo jak twoi przyjaciele.

— Jeśli… jeśli pójdzie. Mam na myśli do Azkabanu. Nie będę miał gdzie się podziać.

— Właśnie o tym chcieliśmy z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział Neil, a Remus poczuł, że mężczyzna obejmuje jego drugą dłoń. — Chcemy zaoferować ci nasz dom, jeśli tego chcesz.


	23. Dziecko jak Lunatyk

_**Rozdział 23**_

 _Dziecko jak Lunatyk_

 _,,,_

 _Do charakterystyki normalnego dziecka należy to, że nie zachowuje się sposób charakterystyczny zbyt często._

 _Autor nieznany_

 **SYRIUSZ:**

Syriusz leżał rozbudzony na łóżku, rozważając przewagę wstania z wygodnego i ciepłego łóżka, aby ulżyć swojemu pęcherzowi, nad zignorowaniem go i wróceniem do spania. Nie był pewny, jak długo leżał, ale kiedy przewrócił się na brzuch, zauważył, że niebo na zewnątrz robiło się coraz jaśniejsze wskazując, że niedługo nastąpi poranek. Potrzeba, którą odczuwał Syriusz, pod wpływem ruchu stała się jeszcze intensywniejsza.

Jęknął z irytacji, ześlizgnął się z łóżka i przemknął do łazienki, aby sobie ulżyć. Wracając, rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył łóżko Remusa. Zasłony były w połowie odsłonięte, pokazując, że wilkołaka nie było w środku.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w stronę drzwi do dormitorium, które były uchylone. Westchnął i rzuciwszy tęskne spojrzenie w stronę swojego łóżka, wykradł się z pokoju i zszedł po schodach do pokoju wspólnego.

Stojąc w progu, rozejrzał się wokół. Pokój wspólny był oświetlony jedynie przez dogasający ogień w ogromnym, kamiennym kominku. Zauważył Remusa, kulącego się na parapecie, ubranego w swoją połataną, długa piżamę. Syriusz zawahał się, niepewny, czy powinien przerwać chwilę samotności chłopca. Decyzja została podjęta za niego, kiedy Remus przechylił głowę w jedną stronę, nie odwracając się od okna i powiedział:

— Obudziłem cię?

— Nie – odpowiedział Syriusz, podchodząc do niego. — Musiałem siku.

— Sikasz w nocy w pokoju wspólnym? – zapytał Remus, brzmiąc na trochę rozbawionego. Obrócił odrobinę głowę w stronę Syriusza.

— Nie, ty głupi dupku. – Syriusz dźgnął go w ramię. — Zobaczyłem, że twoje łóżko jest puste i zastanawiałem się, gdzie jesteś. – Przez chwilę milczał, ale kiedy stało się oczywiste, że Remusa nie zamierza odpowiedzieć, dodał: — Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja?

— Możemy cię wyczuć – odpowiedział Remus, a jego głosie pobrzmiewało zmęczenie.

Syriusz rozejrzał się.

— My?

— Ja i Lunatyk. Jest zaraz pod powierzchnią tak blisko pełni. Mimo to mógłbym cię wyczuć, nawet jeśli by go nie było. - Westchnął. — Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się dzisiaj bliżej. Nie jestem pewny dlaczego. Zaraz w mojej głowie.

Syriusz zerknął zza ramienia Remusa i zobaczył księżyc wiszący na niebie, prawie pełny i ciężki.

— Kiedy to będzie?

— Jutro.

Syriusz westchnął i wdrapał się na parapet koło Remusa. Ich ramiona się dotknęły.

— Możesz z nim porozmawiać? Chodzi mi o Lunatyka.

— W pewien sposób – odpowiedział Remus. — To nie jest normalna rozmowa. On nie ma ludzkiego mózgu. Ma zwierzęcy umysł i mówi trochę jak dziecko. Wiesz: zabić, jeść, głodny, co to? Jest bliżej powierzchni, kiedy zbliża się i odchodzi pełnia, albo kiedy odczuwam silne emocje, jak gniew albo ból albo coś podobnego. Kiedy tak się dzieje, chce przejąć kontrolę, a ja muszę go zwalczyć.

Coś zaskoczyło w głowie Syriusza.

— Ach! Jak w pociągu na pierwszym roku. I podczas innych okazji, kiedy myśleliśmy, że jesteś psychiczny, bo mówisz do siebie.

Remus uśmiechnął się ironicznie i po raz pierwszy odwrócił się, tak, aby widzieć Syriusza w całości.

— Mówiłem do siebie. Lunatyk jest częścią mnie.

— Wiesz, jest to trochę dziwaczne. Nie w zły sposób. Tylko masz, jakby dwie osoby żyjące w tobie.

Remus odwrócił się z powrotem i oparł czoło o zimne szkło w szybie.

— Nie prosiłem się o to, Syriuszu.

— Wiem o tym. – Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń, aby położyć ją na ramieniu Remusa, ale poczuł, jak chłopiec zesztywniał, kiedy jego palce go dotknęły. — Wiem o tym, Remusie. I myślę, że jest to całkiem fajne.

— Haha! – Remus przechylił głowę i bez odnoszenia jej posłał Syriuszowi lekki uśmiech. Z tak bliska Syriusz mógł zobaczyć zmęczenie i ból wypisany na jego twarzy.

— Chciałbym, aby było coś, co moglibyśmy zrobić, aby ci pomóc.

— Nie ma. Myślisz, że nie szukałem?

— Jesteśmy Huncwotami. Wymyślimy coś.

Remus znów się uśmiechnął. Wyglądał na wzruszonego, ale na nieprzekonanego.

— Wiec dlaczego siedzisz tutaj tak późno? Nie powinieneś odpoczywać? – zapytał Syriusz, zmieniając temat.

— Ciężko mi się śpi w tym okresie. I mam pewne sprawy do przemyślenia.

— Jakie sprawy?

Remus westchnął, kierując spojrzenie z powrotem na okno.

— Zapytali mnie, czy chce z nimi mieszkać.

— Co? – zapytał zmieszany Syriusz. — Kto?

— Andersowie. Zapytali mnie, czy będę chciał z nimi zamieszkać, jeśli wsadzą mojego ojca do w-w-więzienia.

— Och, Remusie. – Syriusz nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Poniekąd uważał, że powinien być zachwycony, że nie musi się martwić, że jego mały przyjaciel będzie miał dom, ale w tym samym czasie widział, że wywołuje to u Remusa kolejny konflikt. — Co odpowiedziałeś?

— Powiedziałem, że to przemyślę. Nie wiem co robić! – Głos Remusa załamał się, kiedy mocniej zgiął głowę. Złoto-brązowe, płowe włosy osunęły mu się do przodu, przysłaniając twarz. — To mój tata! To musi coś znaczyć, prawda? Jest ostatnim członkiem mojej rodziny. Czuję, jakbym… nie wiem… zdradzał go.

Syriusz niepewnie otoczył rękoma ramiona małego wilkołak.

— Krzywdził cię.

— Ale mówił, że to dla mojego własnego dobra.

— Naprawdę w to wierzysz, Lunatyku?

Przez bardzo długą chwilę panowała cisza, a potem odpowiedział głosem, który brzmiał, jak szloch:

— Nie wiem!

— Zadbamy o to, aby nikt więcej nie zmusił cię do zrobienia rzeczy, których nie chcesz — powiedział zawzięcie Syriusz, mocniej otaczając chude ramiona Remusa. — James, Peter i ja zadbamy o to.

— Zawsze marzyłem o takich przyjaciołach jak wy.

— Nie prawda – powiedział Syriusz, posyłając Remusowi znaczący uśmiech. — Nawet ktoś tak olśniewająco inteligentny jak ty, nie mógł śnić o kimś tak wspaniałym jak ja.

Remus wydał z siebie słaby chichot.

— Masz rację. Jak mógłbym śnić o kimś posiadającym tak niesamowite pokłady pokory i skromności?

Syriusz zmarszczył na chwilę czoło.

— To była zniewaga, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jak mógłbym?

,,,

— Wydaje się, że spędzamy tu okropnie dużo czasu – powiedział Peter, odgryzając głowę czekoladowej żabie przeznaczonej dla Remusa, kiedy zbliżali się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Pomyśl, jak okropne to musi być dla Remusa – zauważył James. — On naprawdę jest tutaj cały czas. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Madame Pomfrey pozwoli nam go zobaczyć. Dobrze, że pełnia była zeszłej nocy, a nie dzisiaj. Szkoła zaczyna się jutro.

— Nie zjedz wszystkich czekoladowych żab – dodał Syriusz, starając się chwycić torbę, którą niósł Peter. — One nie są dla ciebie.

Otworzyli drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego i rozejrzeli się. Wszystkie łóżka były puste.

— Gdzie on jest? – zapytał Peter.

— Co tutaj robicie, chłopcy? – zapytała Madame Pomfrey, brzmiąc na zaskoczoną, kiedy wychodziła z małego pokoju na tyłach głównej sali.

— Przyszliśmy zobaczyć Remusa – powiedział James.

— Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł – powiedziała, nie brzmiąc na złą, tylko na zasmuconą. — Nie wiecie, jaki jest w dzień zaraz po przemianie.

— Widzieliśmy go, kiedy był bardziej zraniony – powiedział uparcie Syriusz.

— Nie tylko o to chodzi. — Jedną ręką odrzuciła swoje czarne włosy z czoła. Syriusz nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wygląda na zmęczoną. Poczuł ukucie zmartwienia w piersi.

— Więc? O co w takim razie chodzi?

— On… - przerwała, szukając odpowiednich słów. — Pamiętacie, jaki był, kiedy znaleźliśmy go w jego domu?

— No – odparł niepewnie Peter. — Był cały zakrwawiony, zraniony i tak dalej.

— Nie, chodzi mi to, jaki był. Chodzi mi o to, jak zareagował.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, starając się zrozumieć.

— Co?

Westchnęła.

— Wilk jest nadal w nim bardzo silny w dzień po pełni. Bardzo silny. Wpływa on na jego umysł sprawiając, że zachowuje się… reaguje… i mówi trochę jak dziecko. Ponieważ odczuwał ból, kiedy go znaleźliśmy, wilk znów był bliżej powierzchni. To dlatego tak mówił. I dlatego, jego wspomnienia były trochę zamglone.

Syriusz pamiętał swoją rozmowę z Remusem o dziecięcej osobowości Lunatyka. Podejrzewał, że miało to sens.

— Tym razem jest gorzej – powiedziała łagodnie.

— Co ma pani na myśli? – zapytał z nutką zmartwienia w głosie.

— Myślę, że ma to coś wspólnego z znęcaniem się, którego był ofiarą w święta. Z jakiegoś powodu ma się dzisiaj gorzej. Zazwyczaj walczy z wilkiem, nawet w tym stanie. Może prowadzić normalne, proste rozmowy, dopóki nie są zbyt wyczerpujące. Jest świadomy tego, co dzieje się wokół niego. Dzisiaj on po porostu… Nie potrafi nawet sformułować zdania. Myślę, że krzywdy, które mu wyrządzono, sprawiły, że wilk jest bliżej powierzchni. Obawiam się, że może to być długotrwałe – to znaczy, że już zawsze może być taki po pełni. Myślę, że część naturalnej bariery, która pojawia się między jego umysłem a wilka, została złamana.

— Nie przeszkadza nam to – powiedział twardo Syriusz, starając się nie okazywać, że jego serce waliło mu w piersi ze zmartwienia o ich małego przyjaciela. — Nadal chcemy go zobaczyć. Założę się, że będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy nas zobaczy.

Kobieta widocznie zmagała się ze sobą, ale w końcu poddała się i skinęła głową.

— Tylko nie… drażnijcie go tym, kiedy wyzdrowieje – poprosiła.

— Nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobili! – powiedziała James, wyglądając na urażonego, że mogła coś takiego pomyśleć.

— Wiem, wiem. Dobrzy z was chłopcy. — Wskazała drzwi, z których wyszła. — Jest tutaj.

Weszli niepewnie do pokoju, nie wiedząc, czego oczekiwać. Syriusz zauważył, że pomieszczenie było również wykonane z jasnego kamienia i równie czyste, jak reszta skrzydła szpitalnego. W rogu stała duża, biała, porcelanowa misa, a koło dużego okno było łóżko, które, w przeciwieństwie do reszta szpitalnych łóżek z białymi nakryciami, te miało szkarłatną, gryfońską kołdrę. Remus był tylko małą figurką pod nią.

Syriusz z wahaniem podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Remus był prawie całkowicie ukryty pod okryciem, wystawała jedynie gęsta czupryna płowych włosów, leżąca na czerwonej poduszce.

— Remus?

Kołdra odsunęła się trochę, a za niej wynurzyła się górna część twarzy, która obserwowała go rozszerzonymi, bursztynowymi oczami.

— Siriuś? – rozbrzmiał niepewny, przytłumiony przez kołdrę głos Remusa.

— No, to ja, Luntyku. I James i Peter. Przynieśliśmy ci trochę czekolady, abyś lepiej się poczuł.

— Ciekolady?

— Tak. Chcesz trochę?

Mała dłoń z rozłożonymi palcami wysunęła się spod kołdry. Peter podszedł i położył na niej czekoladową żabę.

Reszta twarzy promieniowała, rozjaśniona przez szeroki uśmiech.

— Moje?

— No. Wszystko twoje, Lunatyku.- Pomimo swoich radosnych słów, Peter był blady i zaszokowany.

Trzej chłopcy przysunęli krzesła dla gości do łóżka Remusa, który męczył się z opakowaniem z determinowaną miną. Po chwili na jego czole pojawiły się zmarszczki frustracji, następnie skrzywił usta, a potem wydał z siebie skomlenie, kiedy gwałtowne pociągnięcie opakowania spowodowało naruszenie ran.

— Pozwól mi – powiedział Syriusz, wyciągając rękę.

— Moje!

— Wiem, Luntyku. Tylko ci ją odpakuję.

Remus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Z jego gardła rozległo się ciche, zaskakująco głębokie warknięcie, zanim ostrożnie położył żabę na ręce Syriusza. Ciemnowłosy chłopak szybko odpakował czekoladową żabę i oddał ją wilkołakowi. Remus wepchnął ją sobie do ust niezręczną dłonią, jakby obawiał się, że mogą mu ją w każdej chwili odebrać. Syriuszowi było prawie niedobrze z współczucia. Myślał o bystrym, inteligentny i psotnym Remusie, który w każdą pełnię zmienia się w kogoś takiego. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że odpowiedzialny jest za to John Lupin. W jego piersi rozpaliła się ciemna czerwono-czarna nienawiść.

— Jest ich więcej, Rem – powiedział James, a jego głos lekko się złamał. Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy czuje się równie źle jak on. — Nie musisz ich tak połykać jednym haustem, stary.

Peter wysypał zawartość torby, którą przynieśli ze sobą, na łóżko zaraz przed Remusem. Wilkołak patrzył na pozostałych Huncwotów niepewnie, kiedy jego palce wyrwały się w kierunku słodyczy. Miał czekoladę rozsmarowaną wokół swoich ust. Syriusz podniósł kolejną czekoladową żabę i rozpakował ją, a potem podał wilkołakowi. Tym razem Remus zjadł ją trochę wolniej.

— Czy to boli, Lunatyku? – zapytał Peter, wskazując mniej więcej na ramię Remusa, które widać było pod piżamą, że jest zabandażowane.

Remus spojrzał na niego, a potem na swoje ramię. Szarpnął rękaw, który uniósł się pokazując trochę nowych, leczących się zadrapań na bliznach.

— Lunatyk ranić – powiedział im szczerze.

Syriusz nie był pewny, czy mówił o sobie w trzeciej osobie, czy starał się im powiedzieć, że wilk, Lunatyk, go zranił.

— Przykro mi – powiedział.

— Nie ty – powiedział Remus, wyciągając dłoń, aby uspokajająco pogłaskać rękę Syriusza, która leżała na łóżku. — Lunatyk ranić.

To był długi, niezręczny poranek. W końcu Remus zmęczył się i zapadał w sen. Jego ręce i twarz kleiły się od czekolady. Chłopcy odłożyli resztki słodyczy na stolik przy łóżku i spojrzeli na zasypiającego chłopca z wahaniem.

— Nie sądzicie, że powinniśmy go trochę umyć? – zapytał James, a jego policzki zapłonęły z zażenowania.

— Myślę, że tak – odparł Peter. — Madame Pomfrey zabije nas, kiedy zobaczy jaką ilością czekolady go nakarmiliśmy.

Oboje obrócili się w stronę Syriusza, który zrobił krok w tył.

— Nie! Dlaczego ja?

— Cóż – powiedział James, machając nieznacząco ręką. — No wiesz…. Przytulasz go i tak dalej, częściej niż my.

— Nieprawda! - James i Peter wpatrywali się w niego. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ja powinienem go umyć – powiedział Syriusz z nadąsaną miną.

— Tam jest ścierka – powiedział James, wskazując kamienny zlew we wnęce w rogu pokoju.

Remus wymamrotał coś, a jego klejące się palce zacisnęły się na pościeli. Syriusz spojrzał na niego i westchnął.

— Dupki! – powiedział do Jamesa i Petera, a potem poszedł po ścierkę.

Z dużą niezręcznością zaczął wycierać najbardziej pobrudzone czekoladą palce Remusa. Nie mógł ponownie nie zauważyć, jak małe są ręce chłopca. Wszystko u Remusa wydawało się takie wrażliwe, ale wiedział z doświadczenia, że w wilkołaku nic takiego nie było.

Oczy Remusa otworzył się lekko, kiedy Syriusz wycierał mu twarz. Wydał z siebie pytający dźwięk, który brzmiał bardziej po psiemu niż ludzkiemu.

— Tylko trochę cię umyję, Lunatyku. Wracaj do spania.

Remus posłusznie zamknął oczy, ponownie zasypiając.

,,,

Następnego dnia Remus opuścił pierwszy dzień zajęć. Wrócił dopiero wieczorem, kiedy reszta Huncwotów siedziała przy kominku i grała w eksplodującego durnia. Syriusz zauważył go pierwszy, kiedy chłopiec ostrożnie przeszedł przez dziurę w portrecie, aby nie podrażnić swoich ran.

— Hej, Remus, stary! – zawołał. — Tutaj!

Remus spojrzał na nich, potem zarumienił się, spuszczając wzrok, aby uniknąć ich spojrzenia. Z wahaniem podszedł do nich.

— Coś nie tak, Rem? – zapytał James zmartwionym tonem, kiedy Remus usiadł na krawędzi kanapy, zamiast na podłodze, jak cała reszta.

— Madame Pomfrey powiedziała, że przyszliście się ze mną zobaczyć – powiedział Remus, jego twarz była mocno zaczerwieniona. — Nieco pamiętam. Chciałbym, abyście tego nie robili.

— Dlaczego? – zapytał Syriusz.— Wyglądałeś na zadowolonego, że nas widzisz.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, pochylając policzki jeszcze mocniej. Wymamrotał coś, czego Syriusz nie byli w stanie dosłyszeć.

— Co?

— Powiedziałem, że nie chciałabym, abyście mnie widzieli w takim stanie! – warknął, gwałtownie podnosząc głowę. Syriusz odskoczył, czując się zraniony jego reakcją, ale zobaczył poniżenie w oczach Remusa i zorientował się, że jego reakcję spowodowała poważnie zraniona duma.

— Remusie, my… - zaczął James, ale przerwał, kiedy brakło mu słów.

— To robią przyjaciele – powiedział Syriusz, utrzymując łagodny ton. — Widzieli siebie w najgorszych sytuacjach, a i tak trzymają się razem. Nie przeszkadzało nam to. Byłeś nawet słodki. — Poczuł, że się rumieni, przerażony tym co powiedział.

Remus zakrył twarz dłońmi i jęknął.

— Nie chcę być „słodki"!

— N-nie o to mi chodziło – Syriusz zająknął się z zażenowania. James uderzył go w tył głowy.

— Tak, byłeś – powiedział rozczochrany chłopiec. — To prawda, Rem. Byłeś odrobinę. Przykro mi.

— Po prostu mnie zabijcie – wyjęczał Remus. — A ona powiedziała, że będę już taki zawsze.

— Naprawdę? – zapytał Syriusz, a jego serce stanęło.

— Będzie szukać lekarstwa, ale myślą, że część bariery między mną a Lunatykiem została złamana.

— Hej, przykro nam, stary.

Remus westchnął.

— To nie wasza wina. Podejrzewam, że to kolejna z tych rzeczy. — Cienie w jego oczach zdawały się postarzać go o sto lat.

— Spójrz na to w ten sposób – powiedział Peter. — Ty zachowujesz się jak dziecko raz w miesiącu. James i Syriusz przez cały czas.

— Hej! – odparli z oburzeniem dwaj ciemnowłosi Huncwoci.

Remus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zachichotaniem na widok ich twarzy.

— Masz rację – powiedział.

— Proszę nie każ nam przyrzekać, że nie wrócimy – rzekł James. — Lubimy sprawdzać, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Remus westchnął, odwracając wzrok.

— Po prostu czuję się tak głupio. Siedzę tam w swojej głowie i krzyczę „przestań się tak zachowywać!", a reszta mnie to ignoruje.

— Wiemy, że taki nie jesteś, Lunatyku – odparł Syriusz.

— Dobrze. Ale nawet nie próbujcie nikomu wspomnieć o tym, co dzieje się w tym pokoju.

— Nie powiemy. Wiesz o tym.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, aż Remus wymamrotał:

— To było nawet przyjemne mieć was tam. Czułem się.. bezpieczny.

— Po to jesteśmy, stary – powiedział James, widocznie się rozluźniając, kiedy niezręczna rozmowa dobiegła końca. — Teraz, chcesz pokonać Syriusza w eksplodującego durnia? Przegrał do tej pory każdą rozgrywkę.

,,,

Drogi Syriuszu,

Mam nadzieję, że dobrze sobie radzisz w Hogwarcie. Jak zwykle tęsknię za tobą. Mama i tata zatrudnili dla mnie nowego nauczyciela, który jest nawet gorszy od tego starego nietoperza, któremu sprawiłeś że raz odpadły mu uszy. Jest prawdziwym świrem w kwestii czystej krwi i ma obsesję na punkcie nauczenia mnie historii każdej czystokrwistej rodziny, która istnieje.

Czytałem gazetę dzisiaj rano i zobaczyłem artykuł o tym facecie Lupinie, który ma proces za nadużycia w stosunku do dziecka. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z twoim Lupinem, prawda? Lepiej, żebyś nie był zaangażowany w tę sprawę. Mama i tata nie bardzo to aprobowali i jeśli usłyszą, że miałeś z tym cokolwiek wspólnego, będziesz miał przechlapane, jak wrócisz do domu. Po prostu pomyślałem, że powianiem cię ostrzec.

Nienawidzę być tutaj bez ciebie. Chciałbym już być w Hogwarcie. Nie mogę się doczekać następnego roku, kiedy również będę mógł tam być.

Twój,

Regulus


	24. Cena należenia do ciebie

_**Rozdział 24**_

 _Cena należenia do ciebie_

„ _Każda stresująca sytuacja pozostawia bliznę_ _i_ _sprawia, że_ _organizm_ _robi się tr_ _ochę starszy"._

 _Hans Selye_

 **REMUS:**

Remus czuł ulgę, że proces rozpocznie się w kwietniu. Na pewno do tego czasu uda mu się rozstrzygnąć konflikt, który toczył się w jego głowie. Myślał o tym cały czas – na każdej lekcji, przy stole w Wielkiej Sali, w nocy w pokoju wspólnym. Nie mógł spać i musiał się zmuszać do jedzenia. Cały czas w jego głowie słowa skandowały: rodzina czy przyjaciele, rodzina czy przyjaciele, rodzina czy przyjaciele…

Był to dylemat, który przyprawiał go o mdłości, ale nie czuł się dość przygotowany, aby podjąć decyzję. Wiedział, że pozostali martwią się o niego. Cały czas czuł na sobie ich oczy. Było to podobne do sytuacji podczas pierwszego roku, kiedy był świadom, że jest obserwowany, gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł. Tym razem nie mógł nawet schować się w bibliotece, gdzie mógłby siedzieć na podłodze, czytać książkę i czuć się bliżej matki. To jedynie pogarszało sprawę, ponieważ głos w jego głowie krzyczał: „rodzina, rodzina, rodzina…. To ZAWSZE powinna być rodzina!".

Jedynym momentem, kiedy czuł się od tego wolnym, była pełnia, kiedy przez chwilę był zawładnięty przez rozdzierający ból. Huncwoci odwiedzali go po każdym księżycu. Kiedy nie musieli, nie wspominali o jego upokarzającym dziecięcym zachowaniu. Jednak było to między nimi, niewypowiedziane. Nawet w tym stanie był świadom miłych głosów, delikatnych dotknięć, czekolad, które dostawał w prezencie. W tych chwilach głos w jego głowie krzyczał: „przyjaciele, przyjaciele, przyjaciele!".

Wydawało się, że kwiecień nagle wynurzył się z mgły w przyszłości po przerażająco krótkim czasie. Nie był w sumie zaskoczony, kiedy pewnej nocy trzecioklasista przyszedł z wiadomością od Dumbledora, który chciał go widzieć.

— Wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku? – zapytał James, kiedy Remus zamknął książkę i wstał z miejsca, gdzie kulił się na dywaniku przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym.

— Tak, oczywiście – powiedział, starając się uśmiechnąć. — Najprawdopodobniej chce ze mną porozmawiać o p-procesie.

Wiedział, że jego potknięcie nie umknęło ich uwadze, ponieważ James, Syriusz i Peter spojrzeli nagle znad szachownicy, która stała przed nimi, i spojrzeli na niego ze zmartwieniem.

— Pójdę z tobą – powiedział Syriusz, wstając.

— Nie, Syriuszu – zaprotestował Remus. — Nie powiedział, że możesz przyjść ze mną.

— Nie powiedział, że nie mogę. Zresztą patrzenie, jak James pokonuje Pete'a po raz czwarty robi się nudne.

Remus nie był w stanie zmusić się, aby dalej protestować, ponieważ w sumie był wdzięczny, że ma towarzystwo. Skierowali się do dziury w portrecie, a potem do gabinetu Dumbledora.

— Eklerki toffi – wymamrotał Remus do gargulca, który przesunął się odsłaniając ruchome schody.

— Ach, Panie Lupin! – powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy weszli do gabinetu. — Widzę, że przyprowadził pan tutaj również pana Blacka? To musi być pierwszy raz, kiedy wchodzi do mojego gabinetu bez towarzystwa okrzyków „cokolwiek to jest, ja tego nie zrobiłem". — Jego oczy zamigotały, a Syriusz wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego.

Remus rozejrzał się po gabinecie i zobaczył, że Dumbledore nie jest sam. Wysoka czarownica ubrana w czarną, zdobioną filetowymi lamówkami szatę z ministerstwa, siedziała przy biurku. Miała lekko kręcone, siwe włosy i wyraz znękanej życzliwości na dość zniszczonej twarzy.

— Remusie, to jest pani Marjory Oblen z Departamentu Ochrony Czarodziejskich Dzieci. Jest zaangażowana w sprawę twojego ojca. Pani Oblen, to jest Remus Lupin i jego przyjaciel Syriusz Black – obaj drugoroczni Gryfoni.

Remus nie przeoczył sposobu w jaki jej brwi drgnęły na nazwisko „Black", a potem nawet mocniej, kiedy usłyszała „Gryfoni".

— Panie Lupin – powiedziała, wstając i kiwając głową. — Jestem tutaj, aby poinformować pana, że pański ojciec prosił o szansę na rozmowę z panem przed procesem.

Remus zbladł, a kobieta najwyraźniej to zauważyła, ponieważ pośpiesznie dodała:

— Oczywiście, nie musi pan się na to zgodzić. Jeśli jednak pan to zrobi, będziemy was obserwować przez cały czas, aby się upewnić, że pański ojciec nie zrobi nic, aby pana skrzywdzić.

Jeśli myślała, że jej ostanie słowa pocieszą go, myliła się. Remus czuł wywołujące mdłości skręcanie żołądka i zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu. Poczuł, jak Syriusz kładzie pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu i ściska je delikatnie.

— Czy powinnam powiedzieć mu, że nie życzy sobie pan go widzieć? – zapytała pani Oblen, spoglądając na niego z zmartwieniem.

Rodzina czy przyjaciele, rodzina czy przyjaciele, rodzina czy przyjaciele…

— N-n-nie, p-porozmawiam z nim – wykrztusił z siebie Remus.

— Jesteś pewny? – Wyglądała na bardzo niepewną.— Nie musisz.

— Tak – powiedział trochę bardziej stanowczo. — Jestem pewien.

Kiedy wyciągnął rękę, aby odgarnąć włosy z oczu, jego twarz wydawał mu się ciepła i wilgotna. Podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał jak z jej ust wydobywa się sapnięcie. Zobaczył jak jej oczy wpatrują się w jego nadgarstek, z którego zsunął się rękaw, ukazując jego blizny. Zarumienił się i szybko je zakrył.

— Może nie powinniśmy… – zaczęła, ale Remus przerwał jej, gwałtownie potrząsając głową. Rodzina czy przyjaciele, rodzina czy przyjaciele…

— Nie, chcę z nim porozmawiać.

Poczuł jak ręka Syriusza na jego ramieniu mocniej się zaciska i spojrzał w bardzo zmartwione, szare oczy.

— C-czy mogę wziąć p-p-przyjaciół? – zapytał niepewnie.

Jej spojrzenie złagodniało

— Oczywiście, kochanie. Przyprowadź kogo chcesz. Powinieneś się czuć jak najbardziej komfortowo. Czy może być sobota?

Remus skinął głową, chcąc jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

— Mogę już iść? – zapytał, nienawidząc tego, jak cicho brzmiał jego głos. Wiedział, że drży i miał świadomość, że Syriusz również to czuje.

— Oczywiście. Dumbledore pomoże ci fiuknąć w sobotę. – Spojrzała na Syriusza, który ciągle trzymał ramię Remusa w mocnym uścisku.— Nie wiedziałam, że jest Black w Gryffindorze. A tym bardziej dziedzic fortuny Blacków.

Remus zesztywniał, automatycznie robiąc krok do przodu, aby zasłonić przyjaciela przed każdą potencjalną obrazą. Syriusz buntowniczo podniósł głowę. Remus zobaczył, że brwi pani Oblan podnoszą się trochę wyżej na ich zachowanie.

— To nie jest nic złego – powiedziała pośpiesznie. — Jeśli byłabym panem, panie Black, byłabym bardzo dumna. Przyniesie pan chwałę swojemu nazwisku.

— Bardzo w tą wątpię, pani Oblan – powiedział Syriusz, a zaskoczony Remus wzdrygnął się na czysty arystokratyczny ton, który sączył się z jego ust. Nigdy nie słyszał, aby Syriusz brzmiał tak czystokrwisto. — Nazwisko Black jest sławne z wielu rzeczy, których nie popieram.

Patrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem wymamrotała:

— Czekam więc na dzień, kiedy wszystko odziedziczysz, a poglądy twojego rodu zmienią się razem z tobą.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, a potem opuścił brodę w krótkim skinięciu i obrócił się do drzwi.

— Chodź, Rem. – Remus pozwolił mu zaciągnąć się do drzwi. Kiedy do nich doszli, Syriusz krzyknął przez ramię: — Nara, Stary Trzmielu.

— Panie Black, muszę pana prosić, aby uprzejmie powstrzymał się pan od zwracania się do mnie takim niegodnym przezwiskiem! – zawołał za nim Dumbledore, który brzmiał bardziej na rozbawionego niż złego.

— Syriusz! – powiedział mocno zaszokowany Remus, kiedy wracali do pokoju wspólnego.

Syriusz zaśmiał się na jego minę.

— Jesteś takim hipokrytą, Lunatyku. Nie bądź taki oburzony. Wiem dokładnie, kto w zeszłym miesiącu zaczarował gargulca Starego Trzmiela, aby wył jak wilk za każdym razem, kiedy dyrektor wychodził z gabinetu.

— Tak, ale on nie wie – zwrócił uwagę Remus. — Za to dokładnie wie, kto zwraca się do niego per „Stary Trzmiel". Nauczyciele mają rację. Jesteś niepoprawny. Nie wiem, czemu się z tobą zadaję.

— Owszem, wiesz – powiedział Syriusz, wyglądając na urażonego. — Kiedy ostatnim razem to powiedziałeś, napisałem dla ciebie całą listę powodów do nauczenia się. Nie mów mi, że ich nie pamiętasz.

— Pamiętam – powiedział Remus. — Tylko zastanawiam się, czy „Syriusz ma świetne włosy" będzie wystarczające, aby mnie tym razem przekonać.

,,,

Kiedy stał przed więziennym pokojem wizyt, Remus był tak zdenerwowany, że czuł mdłości.

— Skonfiskowaliśmy mu różdżkę – powiedziała mu pani Oblan — i będzie tam Auror dbający o to, aby twój ojciec nie zrobił nic, aby cię zranić. Obawiam się, że pozostali będą musieli zostać w pokoju obok i jedynie słuchać oraz obserwować przez szybę. Nie możemy mieć tam za dużo ludzi.

Remus spojrzała na Huncwotów oraz Neila Andersa, którzy pochylali się nad nim opiekuńczo.

— Dobrze – powiedział, starając się powstrzymać swój głos od załamania się.

— Bardzo dobrze, pójdziesz za mną?

Remus wziął głęboki oddech i podążył za nią przez drzwi.

Pokój wizyt był bardzo mały i pusty. Były tam tylko dwa krzesła ustawione po przeciwnych stronach stołu i ponuro wyglądający Auror, który stał w rogu. Bo jego prawej stronie był kominek, a po jego lewej całą ścianę zajmowało ogromne okno, przez które jego przyjaciele mogli go obserwować z innego pokoju.

Kominek zapłonął na zielono i wyłonili się z niego dwaj kolejni Aurorzy, którzy trzymali Johna Lupina między sobą. Remus wstrzymał oddech. Jego ojciec wyglądał okropnie; niezwykle chudo, brudno i blado. Jego włosy były potargane i wyglądało, jakby nie golił się przez przynajmniej kilka dni. Jego bursztynowe oczy były takie same, pomimo tego, że oświetlone były ogniem oburzenia i gniewu, kiedy spojrzał na Remusa.

— Siadaj – rozkazał jeden z Aurorów popychając go na krzesło na przeciwko Remusa. Wymamrotał zaklęcie, krótko machając różdżką nad ciałem Johna Lupina, który uderzył plecami o krzesło, jakby został do niego przywiązany.

— Jesteście państwo gotowi? – zapytał Auror, patrząc na panią Oblan.

— Tak, wezwę was, kiedy będzie musiał wrócić do celi.

Kiwnęli głowami i cofnęli się do ognia, przenosząc się z powrotem do swojego departamentu. Pani Oblan stanęła koło milczącego Aurora w rogu, aby dać ojcu i synowi iluzję prywatności.

— Remus.

Nawet pomimo tego, iż wiedział, że mężczyzna nie ruszy się ze swojego krzesła, Remusa nadal skulił się na dźwięk jego głosu.

— T-tata?

— Ty mi to zrobiłeś. To twoja wina.

Było to powiedziane z taką oziębłością i pewnością, że Remus jeszcze bardziej skurczył się na swoim krześle. Spojrzał na szybę i zobaczył swoich przyjaciół oraz Neila, którzy na przemian spoglądali groźnie na jego ojca a na niego ze zmartwieniem.

— Ja n-nie… – zdołał wykrztusić. — Powiedziałem im, aby cię nie aresztowali.

— Oczekujesz, że w to uwierzę, ty niewdzięczny potworze?!

Remus czuł, jak gwałtownie drży. Zacisnął mocno pięści na swoich kolanach, czując, jak jego paznokcie ryją krwawe dziury w kształcie półksiężyców w jego dłoni.

Pani Oblan podeszła do przodu.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy…

Remus potrząsnął w jej stronę głową. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Musiał uspokoić głosy w swojej głowie i wiedział, że to jedyny sposób.

— T-tato. R-r-raniłeś mnie – powiedział, nienawidząc tego, jak ten mężczyzna zniżył go do żałosnego, jąkającego się, dygoczącego niedołęgi.

— Doskonale wiesz, że wszystko co robiłem, było dla twojego własnego dobra – odparł zimno John, jego wzrok śmigał po ciele Remusa z nienawistnym okrucieństwem.

— N-nie… - powiedział Remus. Myślał o dniu po pełni księżyca. Myślał o tym, jak został zredukowany do dziecinnych, jednosłownych zdań i przytulania wypchanego zabawkowego wilka, którego transmutował James, kiedy ostatnim razem Remus był zdenerwowany. Strumień upokorzenia przebiegł przez niego i poczuł, że utwierdził się w swojej decyzji. — Nie, mylisz się.

— Przepraszam? — zadrwił John Lupin. — Jeśli nie ja, nie byłbyś niczym więcej niż zwierzęciem!

— Naprawdę sądzę… - powiedziała pani Oblan, a potem drgnęła, kiedy obaj Lupinowie warknęli na nią:

— Nie!

— Ty zrobiłeś ze mnie zwierzę, tato! – rzekł Remus, czując jak gniew rozpiera jego pierś, jak przeciągający się wilk. — Mama kazał mi przyrzec, abym nim nie był, a ty mnie nim uczyniłeś!

— Jeśli nie robiłbym tego dla twojej matki, ty byłbyś na moim miejscu – odparł John, trzęsąc się z furii.

Remus słyszał słowa, których mężczyzna nie dodał: „Dawno temu powiedziałbym im, że jesteś wilkołakiem i pozwoliłbym im cię zabić".

— Myślisz, że mama pochwaliłaby to, co mi zrobiłeś? – zapytał Remus. — Myślisz, że zgodziłaby się, że zamykanie mnie w piwnicy, b-b-bicie mnie i p-parzenie to odpowiednie działania? Nie bacząc na to, co ja zrobiłem?

— To nie ma znaczenia! – powiedział, naprężając się w zaklęciu, które go trzymało. — Ona nie żyje i to twoja wina! – Pochylił się tak mocno jak tylko mógł, mówiąc złośliwym szeptem: — Zabiłeś ją.

— Nie zrobiłem tego! – odparł Remus, czując, jak łzy zaczynają płynąć w dół jego policzków. Zignorował bezradny wyraz twarzy pani Oblan, która miała ochotę wkroczyć. — Wiesz, że tego nie zrobiłem. To był wypadek. Nie zrobiłem nic, aby ją zranić.

— Wyciągniesz mnie stąd Remusie – kontynuował John. — Chroniłem cię przez lata, pomimo tego, że nie mogłem znieść twojego widoku.

— Dlaczego powinienem to zrobić? – wypluł Remus. — Dlaczego powinienem to dla ciebie zrobić, jeśli wszystko co ty dla mnie zrobiłeś to k-krzywdzenie mnie?

— Ponieważ jestem twoim ojcem. Jesteśmy rodziną, chociaż cię nienawidzę. Krew jest najważniejsza. Myślałem, że ty ze wszystkich ludzi, będziesz wiedział o mocy krwi.

Remus skrzywił się.

— To cena, którą musisz płacić za rodzinę – kontynuował John, jego oczy kierowały się na ramię Remusa, gdzie była ukryta rana po ugryzieniu przez wilkołaka. — Wielka cena, którą musisz zapłacić. I należysz do mnie.

Remus poczuł, że sztywnieje. To właśnie ta chwila. Ta na którą czekał: moment, w którym musi dokonać wyboru. Przyjaciele, czy rodzina. Krew czy miłość. Jego spojrzenie przemknęło do okna, gdzie jego przyjaciele obserwowali scenę z niemym szokiem i obawą. Jego oczy powędrowały do Andersa. „Chcemy zaoferować ci nasz dom, jeśli tego chcesz".

Pomału wstał i podszedł do ojca, którego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę. Odsunął jeden ze swoich rękawów aż do ramienia, ignorując westchnienia, kiedy jego obserwatorzy zobaczyli krzyżujące się blizny i oparzenia, które pokrywały jego rękę. Oczywiście, niektóre były dziełem wilka, ale wiele z nich otrzymał od ojca.

— To jest ta cena? – zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w bursztynowe oczy identyczne jak jego własne. — To jest cena należenia do ciebie?

Oczy Johna Lupina rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wstrzymał oddech. Zobaczył coś w oczach Remusa, czego nie oczekiwał. Remus nie wiedział, co to było. Być może wilka, ale wątpił w to. Zazwyczaj widok wilka w jego oczach powodował u jego ojca napad nienawiści i wściekłości. Nie. Być może to, co zobaczył był po raz pierwszy widok iskierki ludzkiego mężczyzny, który właśnie zaczyna się tworzyć ze złamanego chłopca stojącego przed nim. Remus chciał, aby zobaczył mężczyznę, którym dąży, aby się stać. Chciał, aby jego ojciec uświadomił sobie, co właśnie stracił.

— Ponieważ – zakończył cicho Remus, a jego spojrzenie znów na bardzo krótko skierowało się na okno — nie sądzę, abym chciał ją nadal płacić.

Zapanowała między nimi śmiertelna cisza, kiedy słowa zaczęły docierać do świadomości jego ojca, a Remus zobaczył jak jego twarz robi się bardzo, bardzo blada. Przez chwilę – przez niezwykle krótki moment, który by przegapił, gdyby nie był tak blisko – zobaczył błysk winy, który rozbłysk w jego oczach. Potem zastąpił ją gniew i John Lupin odsunął głowę, wypluwając Remusowi w twarz:

— W takim razie możesz iść do diabła! – powiedział nienawistnie.

Remus zaśmiał się gorzko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Byłem tam. Pamiętasz? Ciemny pokój z krwią na ścianach i pogrzebacz, którym mnie paliłeś, aż krzyczałem, aby ktoś mnie po prostu zabił. Musisz pamiętać, tatusiu. Ty mnie tam umieściłeś.

— Potwór!

— Ja jestem potworem? – zapytał Remus z płaczliwym niedowierzaniem. — Więc musi to być rodzinne. – Obrócił się do pani Oblan, która stała z otwartymi ustami, obserwując wymianę zdań. — Wychodzę.

Obrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, nie patrząc za siebie. Nie bał się, że jego ojciec powie komukolwiek jego tajemnicę. Wiedział z bezradnej furii w oczach Johna Lupina, że nawet teraz, jego matka ma swoje delikatne ręce owinięte wokół jego strun głosowych. Mężczyzna nigdy nie powie i w rezultacie będzie gnił w Azkabanie przez długi czas. Remusa to nie obchodziło.

— Remus?

Jego przyjaciele stali przed nim, patrząc na niego przerażeni, bezradni i współczujący. Spojrzał na Neila, który wahał się przez chwilę, a potem niepewnie wyciągnął oferująco ręce. Remus wiedział, że pragnie mu dać coś więcej niż uścisk. Było to kolejne milczące zaproszenie do podzielenia się swoją rodziną i swoim domem. Remus nawet się nie zatrzymał, aby o tym pomyśleć. Praktycznie opadł w ramiona Neila, chowając twarz w jego piersi, aby ukryć palące jego oczy łzy.

— Już wszystko w porządku – wymruczał Neil w jego włosy. — Już wszystko jest w porządku.

,,,

Dzień procesu nareszcie nadszedł i Remus nie chciał niczego więcej niż tego, aby nie musiał tam iść. Udział w nim brali oboje Angela i Neil, jako jego nowi opiekunowie, a także Huncwoci i Dumbledore, który był członkiem Wizengamotu a zatem sędzią.

Remus nigdy nie czuł się tak nieswojo, jak wtedy, kiedy wszedł do komnaty obrad ubrany w najmniejsze, oficjalne szaty Syriusza, ponieważ nie posiadał własnych. Chociaż Syriusz z nich wyrósł, ciągle były za duże na Remusa, ale mimo to dotyk burgundzkiego aksamitu na skórze dodawał mu więcej pewności siebie. Komnata obrad była półokrągłym pomieszczeniem z rzędem krzeseł, które w półkolu wznosiły się ku sufitowi. Ich grupie wskazano pierwszy rząd, ale nie obyło się bez awantury ze strony Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera, kiedy umieszczono ich prawie z tyłu sali. Naprzeciwko mieli małe podwyższenie, na którym stało ogromne drewniane krzesło z łańcuchami przytwierdzonymi do nóg i poręczy. Remus wpatrywał się w nie z przerażeniem. Czy będą oczekiwać, że na nim usiądzie, kiedy będą go przesłuchiwać?

Surowo wyglądająca wiedźma w czarnych, ministralnych szatach wstała i uważnie rozejrzała się zza swoich owalnych okularów po pomieszczeniu.

— Jeśli wszyscy zajęli już miejsca, chciałabym przystąpić do przedstawienia sprawy przeciwko panu Lupinowi. Po pierwsze, czy pan Remus Lupin, ofiara domniemanych nadużyć, może wystąpić?

Po delikatnym popchnięciu przez Neila i nerwowych uśmiechach od Angeli i Huncwotów, Remus chwiejnie wstał i skierował się do podwyższenia. Surowo wyglądająca czarownica wyczarowała trochę mniej onieśmielające krzesło zaraz koło tego z łańcuchami i Remus usiadł na nim ostrożnie.

— Nazywam się Grizelda Benatine – powiedziała, kierując stanowcze spojrzenie na Remusa. — Będę pana przesłuchiwać pod wpływem zaklęcia prawdy. Nie działa ono jak Veritaserum. Nie zmusi pana do mówienia niczego bez pana woli. Zielone światło pojawi się nad pana głową, a jeśli powie pan coś nieprawdziwego zmieni się w czerwone. Nie jest pan zobligowany do odpowiadania na pytania, na które pan sobie nie życzy odpowiadać. Czy rozumie pan, panie Lupin?

Remus bez słowa skinął głową, a kobieta machnęła różdżką w jego stronę. Pojawiła się mała kula limonkowo-zielonego światła i rozrosła się nad jego głową.

— Proszę podać swoje pełne imię.

— R-remus John Lupin – powiedział Remus bardzo cicho. Pokój musiał być zaklęty, ponieważ wydawało się, że wszyscy byli w stanie usłyszeć, co powiedział.

— Czy wie pan, dlaczego się pan tutaj znajduje?

Remus powstrzymał się od automatycznej chęci wytknięcia, że jeśli by nie wiedział, dlaczego tutaj jest, to by go tutaj nie było. Zamiast tego wymamrotał:

— Mój ojciec jest oskarżony o n-nadużycia w stosunku do dziecka.

— Czy potwierdza pan te oskarżenia?

Po tym pytaniu każdy pochylił się trochę do przodu. Remus widział nawet, że jego przyjaciele i nowi opiekunowie wyglądają na ciekawych, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź.

— N-nigdy nie prosiłem, aby został oskarżony – powiedział czując, jak robi mu się gorąco i był świadom, że drży. — Ale nie mogę im zaprzeczyć.

— Więc pana ojciec znęcał się nad panem? – naciskała Grizelda.

— T-t-tak –wyszeptał.

Wśród ławy przysięgłych zapanowało poruszenie.

— John Lupin został oskarżony o poważne zaniedbania, a także psychiczne i emocjonalne znęcanie się. Czy zgadza się z tym pan?

Remus walczył ze sobą, świadom, że jego odpowiedź musi być całkowitą prawdą, aby zielone światło nad jego głową pozostało zielone.

— Nie rozumiem, co ma pani na myśli poprzez emocjonalne znęcanie się – powiedział łagodnie. — Ale bił mnie i tak dalej.

— Proszę przedstawić nam dokładniejszą definicję – powiedziała surowo, marszcząc brwi zza swoich okularów. — Co dokładnie robił panu pana ojciec?

Remus czuł, że drży jeszcze mocniej i złapał się mocno poręczy krzesła, bardzo koncentrując się aby nie pozwolić swojej wilkołaczej sile rozszczepić drewno.

— O-on bił mnie. Dużo u-u-uderzał i k-kopał. Czasem c-ciął mnie nożem, albo zaklęciem. P-p-przypalał mnie. Pogrzebaczem. I z-zamykał mnie w piwnicy pod kuchnią i tarasował wejście kredensem, czasem dawał mi t-t-tosta do jedzenia.

Naprawdę nienawidził tego, jak się jąkał. Wiedział, że jeśli byliby tutaj James i Syriusz mówiliby wyraźnie i pewnie. Byli prawdziwymi Gryfonami. Nie udawanymi, jak on, których Tiara Przydziału umieściła tam tylko dlatego, że nie widziała, co innego mogła z nimi zrobić.

— Jak często pana karmił?

Remus skurczył się na jej stanowczy, beznamiętny głos.

— Naprawdę n-nie wiem. W moim pokoju nie było okien.

— Piwnica była twoim pokojem? – Tym razem jeden z jej eleganckich, czarnych brew wygięła się lekko w zaskoczeniu i fala szmerów przeszła przez pomieszczenie.

— Tak.

— Jak długo tam pan przebywał?

— Umm… jeśli ma pani ma myśli te święta to myślę, że około miesiąca. Ale t-t-trzymał mnie tam również wcześniej.

— Dlaczego nie zgłosił pan wcześniej tych nadużyć?

Remus zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to było to. Nie wiedziałem, że byłem inny. N-nigdy nie widziałem innych dzieci, zanim nie poszedłem do szkoły. P-p-powiedział, że to dla mojego własnego dobra. Aby zrobić ze mnie n-n-normalnego chłopca.

— Wierzył mu pan? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem.

Remus skupił się jeszcze bardziej, czując wszystkie oczy na sobie.

— T-t-tak. Był moim tatą. Oczywiście, że mu wierzyłem. Powiedział mi, że byłem zły i muszę być normalny. – „Jeśli wilkołak kiedykolwiek mógłby być" dodał do siebie gorzko.

Tym razem szmer na sali zrobił się głośniejszy i Remus nie mógł się zmusić, aby podnieść głowę i zobaczyć te wszystkie litujące się nad nim twarze.

— Panie Lupin – powiedziała Grizelda, a jej głos przybrał lekko łagodniejszy ton, co Remus uznał, że nie oznaczało nic dobrego. — Czy nie miałby pan nic przeciwko, aby podnieść rękaw i pokazać rękę sędziom?

Remus wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i schował ręce przy swoich bokach, patrząc z desperacją na Dumbledora i Neila, szukając rady. Dumbledore spojrzał w jego oczy ze zmartwieniem i krótko wzruszył ramionami oraz skinął głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „To twoja decyzja".

Pomału, jego całe ciało było świadome blizny pozostawionej po wilkołaku, która znajdowała się na jego prawym ramieniu, Remus podwinął rękaw aż do łokcia i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Tym razem rozległy się nie szmery, a prawdziwe okrzyki zgrozy i szoku, kiedy wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wpatrywali się w jego prawe przedramię. Było pokryte bliznami i oparzeniami, które były nadal lekko różowe. Madame Pomfrey pracowała nad eliksirem który zredukowałby blizny – szczególnie te po oparzeniach -, ale jak na razie jej się to nie powiodło.

— Czy mogę już iść? – wyszeptał, kiedy wydawało mu się, że wszyscy bez końca będą tylko siedzieć i wpatrywać się w jego przedramię.

— Tak, tak. Skończyłam przesłuchanie – powiedziała Grizelda Clearwater. Jej głos był lekko roztargniony, kiedy podniosła różdżkę, aby usunąć światło nad jego głową, a jej oczy ciągle wpatrywały się w jego rękę. Zarumienił się, odwinął rękaw i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Grizelda wydawała się dojść do siebie, kiedy jeszcze raz zwróciła twarz w stronę sędziów.

— Po krótkiej przerwie powrócimy, aby usłyszeć przesłuchanie Johna Lupina – oskarżonego.

Remus wyciągnął rękę i złapał Neila za ramię.

— Proszę, czy możemy iść? – błagał. — Nie chcę znów go widzieć.

— Jesteś pewny? – zapytała Angela.

Remus gwałtownie kiwnął głową.

— Proszę, czy możemy po prostu iść?

Neil skinął głową i wstał, obejmując ramiona Remusa i lekko go ściskając.

— Oczywiście. Nie musisz tego oglądać.

Z ogromną ulgą Remus pozwolił wyprowadzić się z okropnego pomieszczenia z powrotem do stacji floo, a potem do Hogwartu. Myśl o ponownym stawieniu czoła swojemu ojcu przyprawiała go o mdłości.

— Nigdy więcej nie musisz go widzieć – wymamrotała mu do ucha Angela, kiedy czekali, aby użyć floo. — Obiecuję ci to, Remusie. Nigdy więcej.

,,,

Następnego dnia proces był na pierwszej stronie w Proroku Codziennym. Zdjęcie Johna Lupina prowadzonego do Azkabanu przez dwóch Aurorów przedstawiało całkowicie złamanego człowieka. Wzrok miał tępy, pusty i spuszczony, włosy były jeszcze bardziej sklejone w strąki i postrzępione niż wcześniej. Syriusz, James i Peter ukryli artykuł przed Remusem, a on z kolei, nigdy nie poprosił, aby go zobaczyć.


	25. Na haju po eliksirze pieprzowym

_**Rozdział 25**_

 _Na haju po eliksirze pieprzowym_

 _,,,_

 _Zmartwienie_ _jest płaceniem_ _kłopot_ _om zanim nastąpią._

William R. Inge

 **SYRIUSZ:**

Po procesie Syriusz zauważył w Remusie nadzwyczajną zmianę. Wszystko w wilkołaku wydawało się radośniejsze. James i Syriusz, którzy nie byli w stanie wytrzymać kilku dni bez spłatania jakiegoś figla, zaczarowali skarpetki profesora Slughorna, aby za każdym razem gdy przechodził korytarzem, śpiewały słoweński hymn narodowy. Remus śmiał się wtedy w sposób, w jaki Syriusz jeszcze nie widział. Była w nim nutka bezradności i histerii. Kiedy łzy popłynęły po jego małej, spiczastej twarzy, Syriusz nie był do końca przekonany, czy były to tylko łzy radości. Wydawały się również zawierać odrobinę ulgi i być może pozostałości goryczy.

Remus wydawał się nawet inaczej chodzić. Jego ramiona były odrobinę mniej zgarbione i nie wyglądał, jakby nieustannie starał się uchylić przed wzrokiem innych. Jego kroki, które były zawsze pełne wdzięku, wydawały się teraz być bardziej sprężyste.

Jednak największa zmiana była widoczna po pierwszej pełni księżyca po procesie. Syriusz, James i Peter szli, jak zwykle, do skrzydła szpitalnego z rękami pełnymi czekolady. Kiedy Madame Pomfrey zauważyła ich, uśmiechnęła się i pomachała im od drzwi.

— Musicie go dzisiaj zobaczyć – powiedziała z nutką radości w głosie, którą rzadko było u niej słychać. — On jest po prostu… - Zamilkła i uśmiechnęła się.

Huncwoci wymienili wstrząśnięte spojrzenia na ten otwarty przejaw pozytywnych emocji ze strony kobiety, która zazwyczaj tolerowała ich dopiero wtedy, kiedy wyrecytowali jej listę „Zasad zachowania w skrzydle szpitalnym, które dotyczą wszystkich, a szczególnie konkretnej grupy młodych gryfońskich chuliganów, którzy nie zostaną wymienieni w celu zapobiegnięcia podążania młodszego pokolenie w ich niepoprawne i zakłócające porządek ślady". Peterowi zajęło cały miesiąc samo zapamiętanie tego tytułu.

— Myślicie, że jest na haju po eliksirze pieprzowym? - wysyczał Syriusz do pozostałej dwójki, kiedy podejrzliwie przechodzili koło kobiety. — Słyszałem, że uzależnia, a ona nie zmusiła nas do recytowania „Listy".

— To dobrze – wymamrotał Peter. — Znów zapomniałem zasady trzydziestej drugiej.

— Zabrania się wkładania arabskich, ognistych chilli do nosów nieprzytomnych Ślizgonów – wyrecytowali zgodnie Syriusz i James.

— Naprawdę? Myślałem, że dotyczy basenu i Podróżnych, Aktywowanych Wodą Fajerwerków Filibustera.

— Nie, stary – powiedział Syriusz, podchodząc do drzwi prywatnego pokoju, gdzie zawsze przybywał Remus po pełni księżyca. — To zasada dwudziesta trzecia. Pomieszały ci się numery.

Otworzył drzwi i prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry, kiedy wchodząc do pomieszczenia spotkał się z radosnym okrzykiem:

— Sirius!

Spojrzał w kierunku łóżka i zobaczył siedzącego na nim zaspanego Remusa, który obserwował go sennie, ale z błyszczącymi oczami. Wydawał się całkowicie nie przejmować grubym bandażem na jednym ze swoich ramion oraz leczącego się zadrapania na jednym ze swoich policzków. Syriusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że był to ten kulący się kłębek nerwów, który od świąt witał ich po każdej pełni księżyca

— Miałem rację! – powiedział James. — Oboje przedawkowali eliksir pieprzowy!

Cała trójka podeszła ostrożnie do łóżka. Opadli na krzesła dla gości i spojrzeli z ciekawością na ich przyjaciela o aktualnie dziecięcym umyśle.

— Ciekolada? – zapytał Remus, wyciągając dłoń.

— To wszystko, co od nas chcesz, prawda? – zapytał James, drażniąc się i podał mu odpakowaną czekoladową żabę. — Jesteśmy twoimi dostawcami nielegalnej czekolady.

Remus wpatrywał się w nich, kiedy niechlujnie przeżuwał.

— Wilk – powiedział, używając ręki ubrudzonej czekoladą do złapania wypchanej zabawki, którą James transmutował dla niego poprzednim razem. — James zlobił.

James wydał z siebie lekko zakłopotany śmiech.

— Tak. Zrobiłem, stary.

— Pete, ciekolady? – zapytał Remus, wyciągając znów rękę do pulchnego Huncwota. Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko i podał mu kawałek czekoladowego ciasta. Syriusz ze zmarszczonym nosem obserwował go, jak je zjada.

— Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że muszę go potem umyć? – narzekał, kiedy okruchy lukru wydawały się zabrudzić wszystko. — Nadal nie wiem, jak wylądowałem z tą fuchą.

— Mmmm! – powiedział Remus, zlizując lukier z palców, kiedy zabawkowy wilk pod jego ramieniem został całkowicie wysmarowany czekoladą.

— Jak myślcie, dlaczego jest taki radosny? – zapytał Peter. — Nigdy taki nie jest. Zazwyczaj zajmuje nam dwadzieścia minut, aby jedynie namówić go do wyjścia spod kołdry.

— Nie wiem – powiedział Syriusz, obserwując uważnie Remusa. — Ale w ogóle jest bardziej radosny, co? I myślę, że nie wygląda na tak poobijanego jak zazwyczaj po pełni. Uważam, że ma to coś wspólnego z pozbyciem się jego taty.

— Tata? – Remus nagle zamarł, radosny uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, a bursztynowe oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. — Gdzie tata? Gdzie tata? — Skulił się w kulkę na poduszce.

— Syriusz! – warknął James.

— Nie chciałem! – powiedział rozpaczliwie Syriusz. — Wyrwało mi się. Tutaj. Remusie, w porządku. Tata odszedł. Nie pamiętasz? Tata odszedł. On odszedł, Lunatyku.

Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i chcąc sprawić, aby mniejszy chłopiec przestał się kulić, ale on jedynie w odpowiedzi zaskomlał jak kopnięty szczeniak.

— On odszedł. Obiecuję. Nie ma taty.

— Nie ma taty? – zapytał Remus cichym głosem, obracając lekko głowę, aby spojrzeć na Syriusza.

— Nie ma taty – powiedział Syriusz. — Obiecuję.

Remus wahał się, ale po chwili wyprostował się trochę i wyciągnął swoje chude ręce w stronę Syriusza w oczywistej prośbie, aby go przytulić. Syriusz spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem, czując jak rumieniec napływa na jego twarz.

— Cholera, Syriuszu, przytul to biedne maleństwo – powiedział James — To twoja wina, że taki jest.

Syriusz i tak długo nie byłby w stanie oprzeć się temu wyrazowi twarzy. Remus miał najbardziej nieodparte szczenięce spojrzenie na świecie. Według Syriusza miała na to wpływ jego psia natura. Pochylił się i wciągnął mniejszego chłopca na kolana, a Remus złapał się za jego szaty i wcisnął twarz w jego klatkę piersiową. Syriusz chciał, aby rumieniec na jego policzkach zniknął, ale świadomość obserwujących go Jamesa i Petera nie pomagała w tym zamierzeniu. Zazwyczaj, kiedy przytulał Remusa, był pod wypływem silnych emocji i nie zastanawiał się nad tym co robi. Teraz wydawało się to zbyt intymne i krępujące. Z takiej odległości Remus pachniał ciepłą czekoladą i suchymi, jesiennymi liśćmi. Jego włosy, które muskały Syriusza pod brodą, były miękkie i gładkie.

Zapanowała długa, krępująca cisza. Po chwili Remus zaczął rozluźniać swoje dłonie, ściskające przód szaty Syriusza.

— Wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytał Peter ostrożnie.

— Lunatyku? – zagadnął Syriusz, puszczając lekko trzymanego wilkołaka.

Remus wydał z siebie niezrozumiały mamrot i wcisnął swój nos mocniej w pierś Syriusza, który zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej.

— Myślę, że zasnął - powiedział, pozostałej dwójce.

— W porządku – odparł James, który wyglądał na mocno zażenowanego sytuacją. Podniósł z łóżka jedną z czekoladowych żab, odpakował ją i odgryzł jej głowę. Chrząknął.

— Więc... Będziesz próbował dostać się do drużyny Quidditcha w przyszłym roku?

— Tak, prawdopodobnie – powiedział Syriusz, czując, że zaczyna się odprężać, kiedy skupił się na nowym, o wiele mniej krępującym temacie.

Syriusz wyczyściwszy śpiącego Remusa, odłożył go do łóżka, kładąc zabawkowego wilka koło niego. Kiedy przyszedł czas, żeby opuścić skrzydło szpitalne, Syriusz odkrył, że brakuje mu w ramionach ciepła śpiącego Remusa. Wiedział tym samym, że przenigdy nie może powiedzieć tego Jamesowi i Peterowi.

,,,

Kiedy zbliżał się koniec semestru , Syriusz nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Remus staje się coraz bardziej poddenerwowany. Regularnie zaczął wymigiwać się z ich towarzystwa, aby schować się w bibliotece i poczytać. Był tylko połowicznie zaangażowany w figle, które płatała reszta Huncwotów, ponieważ rozwinął tendencję do gubienia się w myślach. Jeden z nich musiał go czasem nawet dźgnąć, aby z powrotem otrzymać jego uwagę.

W końcu, kiedy po raz trzeci, Remus podczas obiadu znalazł jakąś wymówkę, aby zniknąć, Syriusz wstał, żeby za nim podążyć.

— Myślisz, że powinieneś? – zapytał powątpiewająco James, podnosząc wzrok znad swojego robionego na ostatnią chwilę zadania domowego z Eliksirów.

— Chcę sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku – powiedział Syriusz. — Wiesz, że ostatnio zachowuje się naprawdę dziwnie. Może mogę pomóc.

— Tylko go zdenerwujesz – odparł James, ściskając usta i stukając w nie piórem. — Może tylko chce trochę czasu dla siebie.

Syriusz westchnął.

— Obiecuję, że jeśli nie będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, pójdę sobie, dobrze?

James skinął głowę i wrócił do bazgrolenia w zadaniu domowym.

Syriusz zawiesił torbę na ramieniu i skierował się do biblioteki, ignorując spojrzenie Madame Pince, kiedy wszedł do środka. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć – i nie miał on nic wspólnego z odtworzeniem Bitwy Goblinów z roku 1475, zbudowaniem mini fortu z wszystkich książek z działu Zielarstwa i źle wycelowanego zaklęcia Incendio – nie bardzo lubiła Syriusza oraz Jamesa.

Niestety, po krótkim rozejrzeniu się wokół, był oczywiste, że Remusa nie ma w bibliotece. Syriusz wyszedł, zastanawiając się, gdzie indziej jego wilkołaczy przyjaciel mógłby być. Podskoczył, gdy poczuł stuknięcie w ramię i obrócił się, aby zobaczyć rudowłosą Lily Evans stojącą za nim.

— Jeśli szukasz swojego przyjaciela Lupina – powiedziała – jest na zewnątrz pod płaczącą wierzbą przy jeziorze. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, więc pomyślałam, że powinnam ci powiedzieć.

Syriusz poczuł ulgę.

— Dzięki, Evans.

— Nie zrobiłeś nic, aby go zdenerwować, prawda? – zapytała. — Tylko ja zauważyłam, że wygląda na trochę chorego i przeczytałam o jego tacie w gazecie.

— Nie – odparł Syriusz, czując się dość oburzonym. — Nie żeby to była twoja sprawa, w końcu nie jesteś jego przyjaciółką, ale nie wiem, co jest z nim nie w porządku. Dlatego go szukam.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a potem pomachała lekceważąco dłonią.

— Jak chcesz, Black. Nie wiem, dlaczego wybrał ciebie i Pottera na przyjaciół. Wydaje się dość miły, a wy dwaj to jakiś koszmar.

— Nie będziesz tak mówić, kiedy wyjdziesz za Jamesa – wymamrotał Syriusz, kiedy się odwracał.

— Co mówiłeś?

— Nic, Evans.

Zignorował jej oburzone prychnięcia i pobiegł w kierunku głównych drzwi, wybiegając na zewnątrz. Jak można było się spodziewać, pod wierzbą zobaczył małą, zgarbioną sylwetkę Remusa.

— Lunatyku? – powiedział, kiedy doszedł do chłopca i opadł na ziemię koło niego. — Wszystko w porządki, stary?

Remus rzucił mu mocno zirytowane spojrzenie, a potem westchnął:

— Jak mnie znalazłeś?

— Mam swoje sposoby. — Syriusz posłał Remusowi swój najlepszy enigmatyczny uśmiech.

— Syriusz.

— Dobra. Evans mi powiedziała.

— Aha. Dziwnie na mnie spojrzała, kiedy tutaj szedłem.

— Wydaje się o ciebie martwić. Merlin jedyny wie dlaczego. Nawet cię nie zna.

— Podejrzewam, że stara się być miła – powiedział Remus przejeżdżając palcami po stronie w książce leżącej na jego kolanach i wpatrując się w jezioro. Syriusz obrócił się na brzuch i oparł się na łokciach, aby przyjrzeć się przyjacielowi. Twarz Remusa wyglądała na zmęczoną i napiętą, mimo, że zostały jeszcze dwa tygodni do kolejnej pełni.

— Coś się stało, Rem?

Remus odwrócił wzrok.

— Nic się nie stało.

— Och, skończ. Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że coś cię martwi.

— Tylko… - Remus zawahał się, odkładając książkę na bok i przyciągając kolana, aby móc o nie oprzeć brodę. — Nie znają mnie za dobrze – powiedział w końcu.

— Co? Kto?

— Andersowie.

— Och. — Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, nie będąc w stanie przewidzieć do czego poprowadzi ta rozmowa. — No więc, podejrzewam, że lato da im okazję, aby poznać cię lepiej.

— Wiem – odparł Remus. — Tym właśnie się martwię.

Syriusz usiadł i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na przyjaciela.

— Co?

— Co jeśli mnie poznają i nie polubią? Co jeśli ta wilkołacza sprawa będzie dla nich za ciężka? Wiesz jaki staję się dziwny i dziecinny po każdej pełni. I jeszcze kwestia krwi i wielu złamanych kości i tak dalej. Co jeśli będą żałować, że mnie zaadaptowali, ale utknęli ze mną? – Głos Remusa robił się coraz cichszy podczas mówienia, a pod koniec wydobył z siebie tylko nędzy, cichy szept.

— Och, Lunatyku! – powiedział Syriusz, oplatając ramieniem barki wilkołaka. — Tym się martwiłeś przez cały ten czas?

Remus skinął głową, unikając jego oczu.

— Anders cię zna – wytknął Syriusz, wiedząc, że użycie logiki jest jedynym sposobem, którym można zmusić Remusa do myslenia. — Pisałeś do niego prawie przez rok. I wiedzieli, co oznacza adopcja wilkołaka, długo przed tym jak się na to zdecydowali. Nie zapominaj, że Neil jest Aurorem, a Angela pracuje w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Nie znalazłbyś lepiej przygotowanych ludzi, nawet jakbyś szukał. A jeśli chodzi o dziecinne zachowanie po każdej pełni… — Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. — Powiedzieliśmy ci już wcześniej – jesteś całkiem słodki. Nie sprawiasz problemów, tak długo, jak dostajesz czekoladę. Pokochają cię, Remie! Szczególnie Angela. Założę się, że cię rozpuści!

Remus był wzruszony i niedowierzający.

— Remie? – zapytał po chwili.

— Straszna ksywka, prawda? Absurdalnie słodka, ale jednocześnie protekcjonalna. Pokochasz ją.

— Uwierz mi, nie pokocham. Naprawdę uważasz, że cała reszta, o której mówiłeś to prawda? – Remus zwrócił na Syriusza spojrzenie pełne nadzieji i desperacji.

— Nie okłamałbym cię w takiej sprawie, stary. Po za tym, jeśli wszystko pójdzie źle i nie będziesz chciał tam przebywać, założę się, że będziesz mógł zostać z Jamesem, jeśli będziesz chciał. Albo z Peterem. Jednak nie ze mną. Znienawidziłbyś moją rodzinę.

— Na pewno nie.

— Uwierz mi. Wszyscy nienawidzą mojej rodziny, Ja nienawidzę swojej rodziny. Nie jest możliwe nie nienawidzenie ich – są jak fasolki o smaku wosku z uszu.

Remus z uśmiechem potrząsnął głową.

— Zawsze mnie rozbawiasz – powiedział. — Nawet jeśli na koniec powiesz, jakąś głupią rzecz jak to. — Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął wisiorka w kształcie dłoni, który wisiał mu na szyi. Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

— Możemy razem uciec i żyć na ulicy, jeśli będzie zbyt okropnie – zasugerował. — Byłbym przeszcześliwy. Jednym powodem, dla którego nadal tam tkwię jest Reg. Musielibyśmy go wziąć ze sobą.

— Masz tylko trzynaście lat. Nie mógłbyś mieszkać sam.

— Och, nie bądź taki rozsądny. Byłoby fajnie!

— Nie, Syriuszu. To byłaby całkowita katastrofa.

— Och, daj spokój! – upierał się Syriusz, wydymając wargi. — Dobrze wierz, że chciałbyś tego!

Remus potrząsnął głową i rzucił szybkie zaklęcie wskazujące czas.

— Chodź, idioto, spóźnimy się na eliksiry.

Syriusz podążył za Remusem z powrotem do szkoły, zauważając z satysfakcją, że napięcie prawie całkowicie opuściło twarz drugiego chłopca.

— Co na niebiosa robisz? – zapytał Remus, patrząc na niego, kiedy szli. Syriusz wykrzywiał ramię pod dziwnym kontem, starając się dosięgnąć swoje ramię.

— Klepię się po ramieniu, oczywiście.

— Oczywiście – odparł Remus, przewracając oczami.

,,,

Tygodnie poprzedzające koniec roku przeleciały w gorączce egzaminów końcowych i sprawozdań oraz w pełnym determinacji pragnieniu Jamesa i Syriusza, aby spłatać co najmniej osiem fajnych psikusów przed początkiem wakacji. W ciągu tych tygodni nie było czymś niezwykły widok Snape przebiegającego jak burza w limonowo-zielonym irokezie i napisem głoszącym „Kocham Gryffindor" przyozdabiającym jego czoło, albo widok Puchonów, którzy mogli jedynie człapać do skrzydła szpitalnego, kiedy całe ich ciała oprócz głowy i stóp zostały transmutowane w olbrzymie pompony.

— W ten sposób wyglądają dość uroczo – bronili się James i Syriusz, kiedy Remus zapytał, dlaczego wzięli sobie na cel niewinnych Puchonów. — Tak bardzo puszyście.

Jednak w końcu Huncwoci znaleźli się w drodze z powrotem do domu na wakacje. Syriusz starał się zachować optymizm, ale żołądek podchodził mu do gardła za każdym razem, jak myślał o powrocie na Grimmauld Place. Jedyną rzeczą, na którą się ciszył, to możliwość zobaczenia Regulusa. Odwrócił się od ekscytującej rozmowy Petera i Jamesa o zaletach przeklęcia Snape'a ten jeden ostatni raz przed przybyciem na stację i wyjrzał za okno.

— Hej, stary – powiedział James, zwracając jego uwagę trzepiąc go w głowę — Chcesz iść z nami poszukać wózka z przekąskami? Pete i ja umieramy z głodu!

— Nie – odpowiedział apatycznie Syriusz. — Nie jestem głodny.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego ze zmartwienie.

— Nie jesteś głodny? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Peter.

— Nie. Możecie iść beze mnie, chłopaki.

— Wszystko w porządku, Syriuszu? – zapytał James.

— Tak – odparł, uśmiechając się słabo do ciemnowłosego przyjaciela. — Tylko, wiesz, wracam do domu i tak dalej.

— Ach. – James skinął głową, nagle wszystko rozumiejąc. — Cóż, Pete i ja przyniesiemy coś tobie i Lunatykowi. Na wypadek, gdybyście później zgłodnieli. — Obaj wymknęli się z przedziału.

— Też nie jesteś głodny? – zapytał Syriusz, zwracając spojrzenie na Remusa, który również patrzył się na niego z wyrazem zmartwienia na twarzy.

— Tak. Tylko, wiesz, wracam do domu i tak dalej – droczył się Remus, mrugając do Syriusza, który poczuł, jak jego usta układają się w uśmiech bez jego woli.

— Dupek – powiedział czule. — Wszystko będzie dobrze, Lunatyku. Andersowie cię pokochają.

— U ciebie też będzie wszystko dobrze – odparł Remus, wyciągając rękę, aby złapać Syriusza za ramię. — Będę dużo pisać, obiecuję. — Przez dłuższa chwilę obserwował twarz Syriusza. — Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię tak przygnębionego. To dziwne. Co się stało z Syriuszem Blackiem – nadzwyczajnym gryfońskim figlarzem?

— Zamknąłem go na razie – odparł Syriusz. — W domu wpędza mnie w kłopoty.

— Ach, wewnętrzny huncwot – powiedział Remus, kiwając głową. — Kłopoty to ich specjalność.

Do przedziału wrócili James oraz Peter z ramionami wypełnionymi słodyczami.

— Wystarczy dla wszystkich – powiedział Peter, wysypując stertę czekoladowych żab oraz kociołkowych piegusków na kolana Syriusza i Remusa.

— Nie ma na świecie tak okropnego zmartwienia, które nie mogłoby zostać uleczone przez czekoladę – dodał James, rzucając się na miejsce koło Syriusza, chrupiąc lukrecjową różdżkę.

Pół godziny i dwanaście czekoladowych żab później, Syriusz był skłonny się zgodzić. Szczególnie, kiedy zobaczył, jak twarz Remusa stopniowo się rozchmurza podczas jedzenia czekolady, a James i Peter uraczyli ich opowieścią o poszukiwaniu wózka z przekąskami. Nagle myśl o powrocie do domu nie wydawała się tak złowieszcza, jak wcześniej. Miał przyjaciół, do których mógł pisać i małego brata, który mógł dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Jego serce tylko trochę zadrżało, kiedy dotarli do peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte i zobaczył rozgoryczony wyraz twarzy swojej matki, która na niego czekała.


	26. Wakacje po drugim roku

_**Rozdział 26**_

 _Wakacje po drugim roku_

,,,

Drogi Lunatyku,

Wiem, że widzieliśmy się niedawno. Jednak piszę do Ciebie, aby się dowiedzieć, jak poszła twoja pierwsza pełnia u Andersów. Wiem, że bardzo się tym martwiłeś. Mówili, że jesteś słodki, prawda? PRAWDA? Możesz temu zaprzeczać, ale dobrze wiesz, że to prawda. Mam nadzieję, że martwiłeś niepotrzebnie. Proszę napisz mi, co u Ciebie.

U mnie wszystko w porządku. Moja rodzina jest okropna jak zawsze. Wlałem do owsianki mojej babci eliksir przeczyszczający, ponieważ nazwała mnie Gryfonem-do-niczego-który-powinien-być –utopiony-po-urodzeniu. Co dziwne, mama nie była zadowolona. Regulus zaoferował, że będzie wysyłał za mnie list, póki stąd nie wyjdę.

Mam cudowne wieści! Moja rodzina (mama, tata, Regulus) za dwa dni wracają z moją babcią do Włoch. Nie chcą mnie wziąć przez moją wcześniej już wspomnianą gryfońską niegrzeczność, więc mnie zostawiają. Mam być w domu ze skrzatami domowymi i uczyć się odpowiedniego czystokrwistego zachowania, ale James zaoferował, abym przyjechał i został u niego. Jeśli moja mama się dowie NIE będzie szczęśliwa, ale nie dbam o to. Trzy tygodnie u Potterów są tego warte. Będziemy do ciebie pisać i mówić ci, co zamierzamy robić.

Już tęsknię za szkołą i wszystkimi Hucwotami w jednym miejscu. Nienawidzę ciemności. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż w końcu znów cię zobaczę, Remie (przepraszam, nie mogę się powstrzymać).

Twoja ulubiona biała owca rodziny Blacków,

Syriusz

,,,

Reg,

Mógłbyś wysłać dla mnie ten list? Jest do Remusa Lupina. Ukryłeś więcej świec? Te w beczce już prawie się skończyły, a ja nienawidzę siedzieć po ciemku. Próbowałem cię wołać, ale myślę, że mama nałożyła zaklęcie wyciszające na piwniczkę, więc mogłeś mnie nie słyszeć. Na szczęście, nie pomyślała, aby powstrzymać nas od wsuwania listów pod drzwiami.

Dobrze, że jeszcze tylko góra dwa dni. Potem pojedziesz do Włoch. Chciałbym, abyś nie jechał. Jak mogę o ciebie dbać, kiedy jesteś w innym kraju?

,,,

Syriuszu,

To twoja wina, że tam jesteś, ty gryfoński idioto! Mówiłem ci, abyś nie robił tego babci. Wiedziałeś, że będą wiedzieć, że to ty. Jeśli tak bardzo nienawidzisz przebywać w piwniczce, dlaczego złościsz mamę?

Chciałbym, abyś jechał ze mną do Włoch. Czekałem cały rok, abyś wrócił do domu i teraz nie będę cię widział przez większość czasu, kiedy tutaj jesteś. Przynajmniej w tym roku jadę z tobą do Hogwartu. Wysłałem wczoraj ten list do Jamesa Pottera, ale ten do Remusa Lupina musi poczekać aż się ściemni. Mama czyta moją pocztę zanim ją wyślę, więc muszę to robić w ukryciu.

Więcej świec jest w beczce pod tą drewnianą taczką, która leży głęboko w prawym kącie. Musiałem postarać się je ukryć jak najlepiej. Myślę, że mama podejrzewa, że ci pomagam, kiedy tam siedzisz.

,,,

Drogi Syriuszu,

Co twoi rodzice Ci zrobili?! Co masz na myślisz mówiąc "póki stąd nie wyjdę"? Gdzie Cię zamknęli? Czy Cię zranili? To dlatego byłeś wobec mnie taki opiekuńczy, kiedy mój tata mnie krzywdził? Czy przechodzisz przez to samo? Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, że twoi rodzice Ci to robią? Syriuszu, niech wszystko będzie z tobą w porządku. Jeśli zrobią cokolwiek – mam na myśli, COKOLWIEK – aby cię zranić, przyjdę tam i zrobię coś, czego wszyscy będziemy żałować. Szczególnie oni. Jeśli zamknęli cię w jakimś ciemnym miejscu, to nigdy im nie wybaczę.

U mnie wszystko w porządku. Miałeś rację. Myślę, że Andersowie wiedzieli w co się pakują, kiedy mnie zaadoptowali. Nie maja nic przeciwko, kiedy zachowuję się jak dziecko, po każdym wiesz-czym, mimo to nie czuję się tak komfortowo z nimi, jak z Huncwotami. Chyba jeszcze do nich nie przywykłem. Jak zwykle wszystko jest zamglone, ale wydaje mi się, że udało mi się wejść pod łóżko i ukrywać przez większość czasu. Jakie to żenujące!

Cieszę się, że możesz pobyć u Jamesa. Jego matka wydaje się naprawdę miła. Pomogła mi dostać się na stację podczas pierwszego roku. Myślę, że będziecie się dobrze bawić.

Proszę napisz mi, czy wszystko z Tobą dobrze. Nie chcę myśleć, że się nad Tobą znęcają. Nienawidzę tego słowa, ale rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy go używacie. To coś innego, jeśli przydarzy się to osobie, o którą się troszczysz. Chcesz zrobić wszystko, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Przepraszam, jeśli brzmi to ckliwie.

Ze zmartwieniem,

Remus

,,,

Drogi Jamesie,

Wiem, że zobaczymy się za czterdzieści godzin, więc bezsensu jest do Ciebie pisać, ale obawiam się, że zdenerwowałem Lunatyka. Nie chciałem. Wspomniałem tylko, że zostałem zamknięty za karę, a on całkowicie przesadził z reakcją. Brzmiał na naprawdę złego. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tych Śmierciożercach i Ślizgonach w korytarzu. Jeśli nagle pojawi się w naszym domu szalenie wściekły i zaatakuje moich rodziców, oni dowiedzą się kim jest, a wszyscy wiemy, co się wtedy stanie. Są fanatykami czystej krwi. Prawdopodobnie nie dotrwa dotarcia do ministerstwa. Srebrne miecze wiszą u nas nad kominkiem.

Po za tym, myślę, że naprawdę się martwi i jest zraniony, że nigdy wcześniej nic mu nie powiedziałem. Chyba naprawdę go zdenerwowałem, a nienawidzę tego robić. Nie wspominaj nic o mojej rodzinie, kiedy będziesz do niego pisać. Zamierzam wysłać mu list, w którym zaznaczę, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Do zobaczenia niedługo, stary,

Syriusz

,,,

Hej, Lunatyku!

Słuchaj, twoja reakcja na zachowanie mojej rodziny była całkowicie przesadzona. Są całkiem inni niż twój ojciec. Nie biją mnie, jednie mnie karzą, jeśli robię coś złego. Nie jest źle. Reg o mnie dba, obiecuję. To całkiem coś innego niż przydarzyło się Tobie. To nie znęcanie się, Lunatyku. Wiem dlaczego tak zareagowałeś, ale naprawdę nie musisz się martwić, dobrze? Za niedługo będę u Jamesa, a moim rodzice już mnie wypuścili. Zwędziłem trochę proszku floo i fiuknę z kominka w pokoju moich rodziców.

Powinniśmy wszyscy spotkać się na Ulicy Pokątnej. Musimy kupić przybory szkolne, ale możemy także pójść do ogromnego sklepu Zonko i cukierni z lodami. Byłeś tam kiedyś? Pokochasz to miejsce.

Muszę już kończyć. Słyszę, jak rodzice przygotowują się do wyjścia. Do zobaczenia wkrótce!

Syriusz

,,,

Syriuszu!

Jego reakcja była przesadzona? Co twoja matka-harpia znów Ci zrobiła? Czy znowu zamknęła Cię w piwniczce? Czy Cię uderzyła? Remus nie przesadził! Tylko dlatego, że nie masz tak źle jak on, wcale nie znaczy, że jest to mniej niewłaściwe. Mówiłem zeszłego lata – twoja rodzina nie ma prawa ci tego robić.

Jednak nic nie powiem Lunatykowi. Zgadzam się, że nie powinien wiedzieć, co Ci robią. To tylko bardziej go zdenerwuje.

Tak przy okazji, twoi rodzice wyrazili zgodę, abyś u nas został? Nie chcę, abyś został ukarany, kiedy wrócą i dowiedzą się, że byłeś u nas bez pozwolenia. Zrobiłeś to Syriuszu, prawda?

Do zobaczenia za kilka godzin,

James.

Oczywiście, że mam pozwolenie, stary. Za kogo ty mnie masz? Tylko jeszcze półtorej godziny… jupiii!

Syriusz

Lunatyku,

Nie mów Jamesowi, że się wymknąłem. Myśli, że dostałem pozwolenie. Jednak nie martw się. Moi rodzice nigdy się nie dowiedzą. Zagroziłem skrzatom domowym, wiec nic nie powiedzą. Wiedzą wszystko o moich kawałach i nie chcą zostać ofiarami jednego z nich.

Syriusz

Hej chłopaki!

Remus napisał do mnie, że Syriusz jest u Ciebie, James. To nie w porządku! Dobrze się bawicie i ćwiczycie grę w Quidditcha do kolejnych eliminacji do drużyna i tak dalej, a ja muszę być w domu bez żadnych Huncwotów, a moim jedynym towarzystwem są niezwykle irytujący kuzyni z Portsmouth.

Są z rodziny od strony mamy, więc są mugolami, co oznacza, że NIE MOŻEMY UŻYWAĆ MAGII PRZEZ CAŁE WAKACJE! Mama musi gotować wszystkie posiłki w mugolski sposób (nic dobrego, uwierzcie mi), a ja mam szesnastoletnią kuzynkę, która ma obsesję na punkcie mocno kwiatowych perfum i koloru różowego. Zajęła mój pokój, a ja muszę spać na kanapie w salonie.

Proszę, proszę, czy wkrótce możemy spotkać się na Ulicy Pokątnej? Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze mogę przetrzymać te tortury bez porządnej dawki Huncwotów. Jestem tylko szczęśliwy, że nie urodziłem się w mugolskiej rodzinie i nie musiałem żyć bez magii przez CAŁE MOJE ŻYCIE zanim nie poszedłbym do Hogwartu.

Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wkrótce,

Peter

PS: Jeśli możecie wyślijcie odpowiedź przez mugolską pocztę. Mamy problem z wytłumaczeniem tych wszystkich „oswojonych sów" w okolicy. Mój adres znajduje się na drugiej stronie tego listu.

Hej Pete!

Zrób im kawał. To jest rada od panów Pottera i Blacka, nadzwyczajnych Hucwotów. Syriusz mówi, aby wlać trochę eliksiru na porost włosów do perfum kuzynki. Mówi, że świetnie to zadziałało na Bellatriks, a dodatkowo będziesz miał przyjemność zobaczyć, jak twoi rodzice próbują to wytłumaczyć mugolom.

Nie martw się, Lunatyk także chce iść na ulicę Pokątną. Spotkamy się tam, jak tylko przyjdą nasze listy z Hogwartu. Powinno to nastąpić za kilka dni.

Pani Potter czyta nam przez ramię, kiedy piszemy i mówi, abyś nie korzystał z żadnych naszych dobrych rad dotyczących robienia kawałów swojej mugolskiej kuzynce. Mówi także, że to NIE jest dobra rada. Wewnętrzny huncwot najwyraźniej pochodzi z rodziny od strony pana Pottera

Napiszemy wkrótce, stary,

James i Syriusz

PS: Jak dużo znaczków przykleja się do mugolskiego listu? I czy naprawdę wrzuca się go do tych czerwonych skrzynek i ma się nadzieję, że ktoś będzie przechodził i dostarczy je w odpowiednie miejsce? Mugole są tacy dziwni. Musimy zapytać taty Jamesa, jak działa mugolska poczta. Jest Aurorem, ale chodził na mugoloznawstwo w szkole. Mimo to zajęło mu wieki przypomnienie sobie różnic między skrzynką na list, a koszem na śmieci. Oba są okrągłe i mają otwór do wrzucania. Użyliśmy tej czerwonej skrzynki, ale jeśli nie dostaniemy odpowiedzi, będziemy w przyszłości wiedzieć, aby wrzucać do tej czarnej.

,,,

Drogi Jamesie i Syriuszu,

Mam nadzieję, że oboje świetnie się bawicie. Neil mówi, abym przesłał wyrazy współczucia twoim rodzicom, ponieważ nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jak wytrzymałby z Wami dwoma w ograniczonej przestrzeni przez całe lato nie wariując przy okazji. Angela wyraziła swoją dezaprobatę i powiedziała, że nie możecie być aż tacy źli. Najwyraźniej musi Was lepiej poznać.

Peter napisał mi o tym eliksirze na porost włosów, który kazaliście mu wlać do perfum jego mugolskiej kuzynki. Naprawdę nie powinniście podsuwać mu takich pomysłów. To dość okrutne wobec niej. Wyobraźcie sobie, że nie wiecie nic o magii i nagle włosy zaczynają Wam wyrastać na całym waszym ciele. Bylibyście przerażeni. Powinniście go przynajmniej zachęcać, aby zrobił jakiś mugolski kawał, jeśli jest taka irytująca. Niektóre są świetne. Neil i Angela żyją w mugolskim sąsiedztwie i jest tu wiele mugolskich sklepów. Bylibyście zdziwieni, jakie rzeczy są w stanie robić bez użycia magii.

W każdym razie, dobrze się tutaj bawię. Dom Neila i Angeli jest bardzo mały, ale mają piwnicę przystosowaną dla mnie (i to nie jest moja sypialnia! Musze tam jedynie być podczas przemiany!). Moja sypialnia jest cudowna! Żaden z moich mebli nie jest podrapany, ani nie pachnie krwią i powiedzieli mi, że mogę przykleić na ścianie plakaty, jeśli chcę. Chciałbym, ale w sumie nie mam żadnego.

Powinniście widzieć Angelę podczas wakacji. Pamiętacie te gigantyczne motyle, które nosiła wtedy w szkole? Cóż, najwyraźniej, to był jej konserwatywny ubiór, ponieważ nie chciała nas wytrącić z równowagi. Posiada pełno dziwnych, a jednocześnie cudownych ubrań. Ma bardzo długą pelerynę z wbudowanym wiatrem, która cały czas dramatycznie powiewa. Są także jedwabne chustki, które wiją się jak węże, a także broszka, która zmienia kolor i wiele podobnych rzeczy. Nie może ich nosić koło mugoli, ale przez resztę czasu musisz podchodzić do niej ostrożnie z obawy przed zostaniem zaatakowanym przez jej pończochy albo coś.

Nie mogę się doczekać aż znów Was zobaczę, chłopaki. Mój list z Hogwartu przyszedł wczoraj. Czy możemy wkrótce się spotkać?

Remus

,,,

Lunatyku!

To plakat dla ciebie! Moje dzieło. Zrobiłem zdjęcie Jamesowi, kiedy został zrzucony z miotły przez ćwiczebny tłuczek. Powiększyłem je, abyś mógł je powiesić na ścianie. Zauważ sposób, w jaki ląduje na plecach z stopami w powietrzu. Wiedziałeś, że ma czerwone bokserki z małymi zniczami? Śmiałem się jak głupi. Jeśli uderzysz w to dwa raz różdżką spada w spowolnionym tempie, co jest nawet zabawniejsze. Kazał mi obiecać, abym spalił to zdjęcie, co zrobiłem, ale najpierw, oczywiście, je skopiowałem.

Planujemy iść na ulicę Pokątną w czwartek. Możesz przyjść? Około 11?

Nadchodzi James, więc lepiej szybko to wyślę. Wygląda na wściekłego. Myślę, że wie, co robię. Hehe!

Syriusz

,,,

Remus!

Nie WAŻ SIĘ wieszać tej rzeczy na ścianie! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ZROBIŁ! Miał jeszcze jedną kopię i powiesił ją w kuchni, przyklejając bardzo silnym zaklęciem i nie powiedział mi, jak je usunąć. Mama i tata nie chcą pomóc. Tylko ciągle się śmieją i mówią, że zaklęcie sprawiające, że spadam w zwolnionym tempie, kiedy uderzy się w plakat dwa razy, to genialny pokaz magii. Myślę, że ciągle karzą mnie za owsiankową kąpiel. Ale to było genialne, Lunatyku! Woda leje się z kurków, jako woda, ale jak tylko ktoś usiądzie w wannie, płyn zmienia się w owsiankę. Powinieneś był słyszeć, jak mama krzyczała. Syriusz i ja zanosiliśmy się ze śmiechu. Wieki zajęło nam zanim wykombinowaliśmy, jak to zrobić. Na szczęście jestem dobry z transmutacji.

Przychodzisz w czwartek? Usunąłem Syriuszowi knebel na tyle długo, aby słyszeć, że mówił ci, że idziemy na ulicę Pokątną. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz mógł.

James

PS: Nie przyklejaj plakatu do ściany!

,,,

Hej, chłopaki!

Mogę iść na ulicę Pokątną! Co za ulga! Sheryl (moja irytująca kuzynka) doprowadza mnie do SZAŁU! Szukałem jakiegoś eliksiru na porost włosów w naszej szafce, ale nie znalazłem żadnego. Może uda mi się trochę zdobyć na ulicy Pokątnej. Albo coś lepszego. Rozlała różowy lakier do paznokci na mój dywan. Prosto na sam środek! A jest to błyszczący lakier. Cały mój pokój pachnie dziewczyną. I do tego ma głos, który staje się coraz bardziej piskliwy, kiedy się ekscytuje. Miała czelność zapytać mnie pewnego dnia, czy chodzę do szkoły specjalnej, tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałem, jak używać mugolskiego tostera. Mówiła to na poważnie! I nazywa mnie „Petey" i mówi mi, abym przeszedł na dietę, bo nigdy nie zdobędę dziewczyny i będę samotny do końca życia. Jeśli wszystkie zachowują się jak ona, nie będzie to wielka strata. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby na chwilę się stąd wydostać.

Peter

,,,

Drogi Jamesie i Syriuszu,

Mogę przyjść! Zobaczymy się w czwartek o jedenastej. Mamy nowego nauczyciela OPCM, żadna niespodzianka. Zastanawiam się jaki będzie. Spotkamy się na stacji fluu koło Dziurawego Kotła.

Remus

,,,

Drogi Lunatyku,

Jesteśmy zachwyceni, że ty i Peter przyszliście w czwartek. Bez Was to nie byłoby to samo. Syriusz mówi, że mówił Ci, że polubisz lodziarnię Floreana. Chyba NIGDY nie widzieliśmy kogoś, kto skonsumował taką ilość podwójnych lodów czekoladowych na jeden raz. Jak udaje Ci się pozostać takim małym i chudym?

Próbowaliśmy tego eliksiru Bańkowe Beki z Zonko na mamie i tacie tego ranka. Doprawiliśmy ich poranną kawę. To było takie zabawne! Spuchnęli i zaczęli latać po kuchni i jedynym sposobem, aby zejść na dół było bekanie ogromnych, liliowych baniek. Tata zrobił to od razu bez problemu, ale mama wieki latała wokół, ponieważ odmawiała zrobienia czegoś tak nieodpowiedniego dla damy. W końcu zmusiła nas, abyśmy wyszli z pokoju, aby mogła bekać w spokoju. Syriusz, tata i ja siedzieliśmy na głównych schodach i śmialiśmy się tak mocno, że ledwo mogliśmy oddychać. Syriusz i ja za karę musieliśmy pomalować trzy sypialnie na drugim piętrze bez użycia magii. Zajęło nam to cały dzień i jesteśmy teraz wykończeni. Ale było warto!

Do listu załączyliśmy trochę swędzącego proszku, który kupiliśmy. Proszę, użyj go na Angeli albo Neilu. Nie możesz nazywać się prawdziwym Huncwotem, jeśli przez całe lato nie spłatałeś nikomu figla. Napisz nam, jak poszło.

Tylko kilka tygodni do rozpoczęcia szkoły!

Miłość i czekoladowe żaby,

James i Syriusz

,,,

Hej, chłopaki!

Piszę do was wszystkich w tym liście. Skopiuję go i wyśle także do Remusa. W końcu udało mi się zemścić na Sheryl. Mieliście rację, Jamesie i Syriuszu. Ten kawał z perfumom był ŚWIETNY. Wlałem jej go do perfum zaraz przed tym, jak wyszła ze swoimi okropnymi, chichoczącymi przyjaciółkami (moje sąsiadki – każda chichocząca dziewczyna z okolicy wydaje się być przyciągana do mojego domu tego lata. Tak jakby Sheryl była dla nich magnesem. Kiedy zejdą się razem chichotają i piszczą, a to jest naprawdę nie do zniesienia).

W każdym razie – ten kawał z perfumem. Dla Sheryl pachniał różami i liliami, ale dla każdego innego, kto był z nią, śmierdział ściekiem. To było kosmiczne! Nie mogła dojść do tego, dlaczego jej przyjaciele jej unikali i starali się wstrzymywać powietrze. Po wszystkim czułem się trochę winny, więc wyrzuciłem buteleczkę z jej pokoju, kiedy jej nie było, aby nie mogła się spryskać tym perfumem ponownie. Podejrzewam, że nic nie poradzi na to, że jest pustogłową, głupią krową.

Peter

,,,

Hej Pete!

To było ŚWIETNE! Tak się cieszę, że to wypaliło. To musiało być bardzo zabawne. Masz zajęcia? James i ja planujemy zrobić album Huncwotów z zdjęciami i opisami wszystkich psikusów i innych rzeczy, które robiliśmy. Remus powiedział, że zamierza zrobić coś z tym swędzącym proszkiem.

Muszę wracać do domu za kilka dni. Ale przynajmniej zostanie wtedy tylko tydzień do szkoły. Nie mogę się doczekać. I Regulus także do niej idzie!

Syriusz (i James)

Drogi Jamesie, Syriuszu i Peterze (któremu skopiuję ten list),

Tak więc spłatałem mój obowiązkowy, letni psikus. Wczoraj dodałem trochę swędzącego proszku do talku Angeli. Muszę powiedzieć, że było to bardzo zabawne. Siedziała przy śniadaniu i nagle zaczęła się wiercić i drapać. Neil pytał ją, czy coś jest nie tak, a ona ciągle odpowiadała, że „nic" i rzucała mi podejrzliwe spojrzenia, kiedy starałem się nie śmiać. Wtedy nagle poskoczyła z krzykiem i pobiegła pod prysznic we wszystkich ubraniach i zaczeła się szorować jak nigdy. W każdy razie, Neil i ja staliśmy przed łazienką i zrywaliśmy boki ze śmiechu, ponieważ wyglądała tak zabawnie. Nosiła tą wężową chustkę, która z całych sił starała się nie zostać zmoczona.

Wtedy nagle podniosła wzrok i zobaczywszy jak się śmieję, krzyknęła „REMUSIE LUPIN! WRACAJ TUTAJ!". Wyskoczyła spod prysznica i strasznie przemoczona, zaczęła mnie gonić po domu, tak długo aż wbiegłem do ogrodu i wspiąłem się na drzewo, z którego nie miałem śmiałości zejść przez wieki. Widocznie uznała to za zabawne, ponieważ chichotała jak głupia, stojąc pod drzewem i czekając aż zejdę.

W każdy razie, kiedy w końcu zachciało mi się tak mocno siku, że musiałem zejść, przeklęła mnie tak, że pojawiły się na mnie jaskrawe, zielone kropeczki i kazała mi gotować cały wieczór. Wiecie, że moje zdolności w gotowaniu są równe moim zdolnością w warzeniu eliksirów? Nie sądzę, abym ponownie dostał taką karę. Ja uważam, że smakowało dość dobrze, ale smażona lasagnia wydawała się nie spasować ani Neilowi ani Angeli.

Bądź, co bądź zobaczymy się za tydzień! Nie mogę doczekać się szkoły. Mimo, że uwielbiam tu przebywać, tęsknię za Hucwotami w okolicy. Załączyłem parę zdjęć dla Was. Neil je zrobił. Na ścianie salonu przykleił jedno z Angelą całą różową i mokrą biegającą po domu i krzyczącą na mnie. Nie jest tym zachwycona. To zdjęcie ze mną, na którym jestem pokryty kropeczkami i jem smażoną lasagne, wisi w kuchni jako ostrzeżenie, aby nigdy więcej nie gotował.

Wasz,

Remus


	27. Oczy w ciemności

_**Rozdział 27**_

 _Oczy w ciemności_

,,,

 _Nocne cienie_

 _Wyostrzają nasze zmysły_

 _Zapada ciemność_

 _Budząc wyobraźnie._

 _Ucisza zmysły_

 _Pozbywając je ochrony._

 _(z „Upióra w operze" utwór „Music of the Night")_

,,,

 **SYRIUSZ:**

Syriusz wiedział, że powinien być przygotowany, na to iż Stworek powie jego matce o wycieczce do Jamesa. Jednak mimo to jakaś mała jego część miała nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze tak wyobcowany z rodziny, aby nawet skrzaty domowe przestały słuchać jego rozkazów. Prawdopodobnie to – bardziej od kary, która nastąpiła – zabolało go najbardziej.

Od razu wiedział, że jego rodzina wróciła. Skrzeczenie jego matki, które było nie do pomylenia, wypełniły dom w chwili, kiedy przeszła przez kominek w salonie.

— Stworek!

Potem nastąpiły dźwięki kulania się Stworka, który powłóczając nogami wchodził do salonu. Nawet mimo tego, że Syriusz siedział ukryty w swoim pokoju, mógł wyobrazić sobie skrzata zbliżającego się do jego matki w ukłonie tak niskim, że jego spiczasty nos zamiatał dywan.

— Tak, pani?

— Daj nam natychmiast herbatę, skrzacie!

— Tak, pani!

— I przytrzaśnij uszy piekarnikiem, jako karę za to, że zajęło ci tak długo odpowiedzenie mi!

— Tak, pani. W sprawie niewdzięcznego panicza na górze…

Potem Syriusz zagrzebał głowę w poduszka i przestał słuchać. Wiedział, co nadchodzi – oskarżenia, krzyk, kara.

Minęła godzina, wypełniona specjalistycznymi karami, które mogły udzielić tylko skrzaty domowe na polecenie swojej pani. Używały swojej magii, aby powodować uczucie uderzenia biczów na plecach dziecka bez pozostawiania śladów. Syriusz był już do tego przyzwyczajony, ale nadal bolało za każdym razem.

Klęczał na podłodze w kuchni, sapiąc i krzycząc, kiedy niewidzialne bicze uderzały w jego plecy. Mimo, że karę wykonywał inny skrzat domowy, Syriusz był w stanie usłyszeć Stworka podskakującego w rogu. Jego nietoperze uszy nadal dymiły od przytrzaskiwania ich drzwiczkami od piekarnika. W tym momencie nienawidził skrzata domowego bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w swoim życiu. Przyrzekł, że jeśli odziedziczy kiedyś Stworka uczyni jego życie piekłem na ziemi.

Był prawie szczęśliwy, kiedy w końcu się skończyło i płaczący oraz sapiący został wrzucony do piwniczki i zamknięty. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż uświadomił sobie, że świece, które ukrył Regulus, prawie się skończyły, a jego brat nie miał okazji, aby schować ich więcej.

Ból, który trwał tylko podczas zadawania kary, znikł, wiec nawet to nie odwracało jego uwagi od faktu, że został zamknięty w wilgotnej i stęchłej ciemności. Syriusz starał się opanować falę paniki, która rosła w jego piersi. Nienawidził siebie za strach przed ciemnością. To był głupi, dziecinny i irracjonalny strach, ale mimo to nie mniej realny. Wyczuł ziemię koło beczki z winem na środku pomieszczenia i usiadł tam, podciągając nogi i owijając je ramionami.

Oczy – tego się obawiał najbardziej. Myśl o oczach w ciemności. Oczy, które były w stanie go zobaczyć i wszystko co robi, kiedy on był ślepy i wrażliwy. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuł, jak wpatrują się w niego, starając się dowiedzieć, co widzi, aby określić, jak bardzo jest bezradny. Starał się rzucić im piorunujące spojrzenie, aby pokazać, że się nie boi, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie spojrzeć. Wyobrażał sobie, że posiadacze tych oczy podkradają się bliżej i bliżej…

— Syriusz!

Syriusz wydał z siebie krzyk strachu i przewrócił swoją beczkę z trzaskiem.

— Syriusz? To ja Regulus!

Syriusz na ślepo obrócił głowę w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Był w stanie zobaczyć małą srebrną poświatę światła wychodzącą spod drzwi.

— R-R-Reg?

— Tak. Była taka wściekła, że zapomniała rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające. Przepraszam, że nie byłem w stanie dać ci więcej świec.

Syriusz podkradł się bliżej drzwi, a jego serce dudniło w piersi. Dźwięk głosu jego brata sprawił, że wpatrujące się w niego oczy wycofały się odrobinę. Ukląkł, starając się wyjrzeć przez drzwi.

— Reg?

— Tak. Już ci powiedziałem. To ja.

— Żadnych świec?

— Jak mogę dać ci świece? Drzwi są zamknięte.

— Tak. — Syriusz przycisnął twarz bliżej do cennego światła, które sączyło się przez drzwi. — Reg?

— Co?

— Jak długo tu będę?

— Nie wiem, Syriuszu. Była naprawdę wściekła. Najprawdopodobniej nie pozwoli ci wyjść aż do rozpoczęcia szkoły.

— Ale to tydzień!

— Wiem. Przykro mi. Mówiłem ci, abyś jej nie nakręcał. Zawsze ci mówię, a ty nigdy nie słuchasz, ty głupi Gryfonie.

— Tydzień!

Przez krótką chwilę po drugiej stronie drzwi panowała cisza, a potem:

— Musze iść. Jeśli mama albo jeden ze skrzatów mnie tutaj znajdą, rozpęta się piekło.

— Nie, zaczekaj, Reg!

— Nie mogę! Wiesz, że nie mogę.

— Ale…

— Przykro mi, Syriuszu.

Regulus podniósł się na nogi, a Syriusz słyszał jego oddalające się kroki, kierujące się po schodach do kuchni. Syriusz pomału odwrócił się od światła sączącego się spode drzwi i z lękiem wpatrywał się w pomieszczenie. Wiedział, że obserwujące stworzenia zaczynają znów się zbliżać. Jego oddech robił się nierówny i przyśpieszony, kiedy były coraz bliżej. Bliżej, bliżej, bliżej…

,,,

Syriusz nie pamiętał niczego, co byłoby tak cudowne, jak widok pociągu Hogwart Ekspress stojącego na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Wielki, szkarłatny, parowy pociąg reprezentował wolność i powrót do jedynego miejsca, które uważał za dom. Byli tam także jedynie ludzie, poza Regulusem, których kiedykolwiek naprawdę kochał. „Było warto" powtarzał sobie. „Ostatni piekielny tydzień był wart trzech cudownych tygodni u Potterów".

Jego matka była na niego tak wściekła, że nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Nawet nie pożegnała go, ani nie zagroziła mu, co się mu stanie, kiedy będzie się źle zachowywał. Syriusz trzymał się trochę z dala od swojej rodziny, obserwując, jak Regulus jest duszony przez matczyną miłość, stojąc niezręcznie koło swojego nowego kufra i ściskając w dłoniach klatkę ze swoją nową sową. Syriusz powiedział sobie, że nie czuje zazdrości, ponieważ mu nie dano nowego zwierzątka. To była jego wina, nie Regulusa, że jego rodzina go nienawidziła.

— Syriusz?

Syriusz podskoczył, kiedy dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia. Obrócił się. Remus patrzył na niego z obawą.

— Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz bardzo blado.

— Wszystko dobrze – odpowiedział Syriusz, szczerze się uśmiechając. Poczuł, jak poprawia mu się humor na widok przyjaciela. Remus urósł trochę podczas lata, ale nie tyle co Syriusz i James, którzy rosneli jak na drożdżach. Jego włosy były trochę dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. Brązowe loki opadały mu na jego bursztynowe oczy, więc musiał je strząsnąć w dość psi sposób. Syriusz uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Przed tym latem Remus nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na zrobienie czegokolwiek, tak sugestywnie pokazującego jego druga stronę bez automatycznego skurczenia się w sobie ze strachu. Najwyraźniej Andersowie byli dla niego dobrzy.

— Cieszę się, że wracamy – powiedział Remus, stawiając swój kufer na ziemi i siadając na nim. Był blady, a oczy miał lekko podkrążone. Syriusz pamiętał, że pełnia ma być następnego dnia. — Tęskniłem za wami, chłopaki – dodał Remus, wyglądając na lekko zmieszanego swoim stwierdzeniem.

— Też za tobą tęskniłem – powiedział Syriusz, a jego serce ścisnęło się ze szczęścia, kiedy zobaczył, jak w odpowiedzi twarz Remusa się rozpromienia.

— Pójdziemy do pociągu? – zapytał Remus.

— Czekam na mojego brata – powiedział Syriusz, wskazując w stronę swojej rodziny. Jego matka zauważyła go i skierowała spojrzenie na Remusa. Idealny czystokrwisty, drwiący uśmieszek pojawił się na jej twarzy, po czym obróciła się ostentacyjnie. Remus wyglądał jakby uderzył go piorun.

— Coś zrobiłem? – zapytał, a poczucie winy pojawiło się na jego twarzy. — Czy zrobiłem coś, co ją zdenerwowało?

Syriusz westchnął i czule rozczochrał włosy swojemu przyjacielowi.

— Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, Lunatyku. Naprawdę. Miej trochę wiary w siebie. To jest opatentowany przez Blacków rodzaj uśmieszku używany w mojej rodzinie przez pokolenia, kiedy tylko zmuszeni są do obserwowania Gryfonów.

— Patrzy tak na ciebie? – Remus spojrzał na Syriusza w rosnącym niepokojem.

Syriusz poczuł, jak wewnątrz niego coś się skręca, kiedy zobaczył zmartwienie w oczach Remusa.

— Nie martw się tym, Rem. Nie będę jej widział wieki.

Remus otworzył usta, aby coś jeszcze dodać, ale Regulus nareszcie uwolnił się z objęcia matki i skierował się w stronę Syriusza.

— Mama powiedziała, abyś mnie nie zdeprawował – powiedział, przewracając oczami. — Powiedziała, że jeśli skończę w Gryffindorze, będziesz miał przechlapane.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i wykonał w stronę pleców swojej matki ordynarny gest.

— Jeśli skończysz w Gryffindorze, uznam swoją deprawację za sukces – powiedział i mrugnął do swojego małego brata.

— Nie chcę być w Gryffindorze – powiedział Regulus. — To wygląda na bolesne.

— Bzdura – powiedział Syriusz beztrosko. — To jest Remus. Remus to jest mój brat, Regulus.

Remus wstał i wyciągnął rękę w stronę pierwszoroczniaka. Regulus potrząsnął nią nieśmiało.

— Nie martw się, jeśli dostaniesz się do Slytherinu - powiedział uspokajająco mniejszemu chłopcu Remus. — Nie każdy, kto stamtąd wychodzi jest zły. Nie ważne, co mówi twój brat albo James.

Syriusz jęknął.

— Masz za dużo wiary w ludzi, Lunatyku.

— Slughorn był w Slytherinie – zauważył Remus, kiedy kierowali się w stronę pociągu, ciągnąc za sobą kufry.

— No właśnie! – odparł Syriusz, wnosząc kufer po schodkach do pociągu, a potem sięgając w dół, aby pomóc Regulusowi z jego bagażem.

— On nie jest zły, Syriuszu – zganił go Remus. — Ambitny, nie zły. Nie lubisz go tylko dlatego, że faworyzuje Snape'a.

— Dokładnie – powiedział Syriusz, jakby myślał, że Remus się z nim zgadza.

Remus westchnął i poddał się, oddając się poszukiwaniom przedziału.

— Hej, chłopaki – zawołał z korytarza znajomy głos. — Tutaj.

Syriusz, szeroko się uśmiechając, w podskokach skierował się w stronę przedziału, ciągnąc za sobą kufer. Remus i Regulus powlekli się za nim.

— James! – Złapał przyjaciela pod pachę i rozczochrał mu jego niepoukładane, czarne włosy.

— Ouch! Syriusz, odwal się! – zabrzmiał przytłumiony głos Jamesa, którego ręce wykonywały nieefektywne zamachnięcia na swojego napastnika.

— Syriuszu, zostaw tego biedaka w spokój! - Remus ominął ich i przewrócił oczami na pełen triumfu wyraz twarzy Syriusza. — Nie przejmuj się nimi, Regulusie. Przywykniesz do nich. Wchodź. To jest Peter Pettigrew, a ten tu, który sinieje z braku powietrza z powodu morderczych skłonności twojego brata, to James Potter.

Regulus również przeszedł koło chłopców szamotających się w przejściu i uśmiechnął się do Petera.

— Hej.

— Och, to takie słodkie! - zawołał James, nareszcie wyrywając się na wolność. Opadł na siedzenie naprzeciwko Regulusa, kładąc stopę na kolanach Petera. — Patrzcie. To miniaturowy Syriusz.

— On ma imię, James - powiedział Remus.

— No… Mini-Syriusz!

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy jego brat się zarumienił. Czuł falę wdzięczności do przyjaciół za przyjazne potraktowanie jego brata, nawet jeśli wiedzieli, że prawdopodobnie skończy w Slytherinie. Nigdy nie wątpił w Remusa, ale nie był pewien, jak zareaguje James.

— Więc… boisz się Wielkiej Kałamarnicy? - zapytał Peter Regulusa, zrzucając stopy Jamesa ze swoich kolan.

— Em… powinienem?

— Jasne – odparł poważnie James. — Słyszałem, że troje pierwszoroczniaków nie przebyło jeziora w zeszłym roku.

— Co?

— No – powiedział Syriusz, potrząsając głową. — W jednej chwili – radośnie płyną w łódce, a w następnej – pokarm Kałamarnicy.

— Naprawdę? - ku rozbawieniu Syriusza, szare oczy Regulusa zwróciły się w kierunku Remusa. Najwyraźniej jego mały braciszek już zdążył zauważyć, że z ich grupy Remus jest najbardziej godnym zaufania Huncwotem.

— Nie słuchaj ich – odparł Remus pocieszająco. — Kałamarnica prawie zawsze wrzuca na łódkę z powrotem każdego, kto wpadnie do wody.

— Remus, zawsze musisz zniszczyć zabawę – żachnął się Syriusz, rozsiadając się między Remusem i swoim bratem.

— No cóż, byliście zbyt brutalni.

— Po to są młodsi bracia.

— Co oznacza „prawie zawsze"? - zapytał Regulus Remusa, najwyraźniej nie chcąc odpuścić tematu, póki nie upewni się, że nie zostanie zupką rybną dla Kałamarnicy.

— Czasami dopływają do brzegu – pocieszył go Remus. Wstał, aby wsunąć swój kufer pod siedzenia, ale zachwiał się i upadł z powrotem na miejsce koło Syriusza.

— Wszystko w porządku, Lunatyku? - zapytał Peter, obserwując go uważnie.

— Tak, tylko nie wydobrzałem jeszcze po grypie – odparł Remus, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie Regulusowi. Peter miał zwyczaj szybciej mówić niż myśleć

— Och – powiedział Peter, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie – ta grypa, którą miałeś.

— W każdym razie – powiedział szybko James, aby zapobiec potencjalnie niebezpiecznej sytuacji. — Razem z Syriuszem przez wakacje ćwiczyliśmy Quidditch. Będziemy chcieli dostać się do drużyny.

— Nie sądzę, abym ja był wystarczająco dobry – odparł żałośnie Peter. — Pamiętam swój wypadek na pierwszym roku.

— No, można cię uznać za chronicznie fatalnie latającego – zgodził się Syriusz, uśmiechając się szeroko na wspomnienie.

— Co poradzę, że za późno zauważyłem, że muszę się zatrzymać.

— Peter, to był mur Hogwartu. Pięć miliardów ton zamku z kamienia. - Wbrew swym słowom, James nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na swojej twarzy.

— Miałem zamknięte oczy, aby zapomnieć, że jestem nad ziemią.

— Kretyn.

Syriusz otworzył usta, aby coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, ale poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego oparło mu się o ramię. Zerknął na bok i poczuł brązowe włosy ocierające mu się o policzek. Oczy Remusa były zamknięte, jego usta lekko otwarte. Syriusz poczuł ślad tego czekoladowo-jesiennego-liściastego zapachu, który pamiętał, kiedy trzymał Remusa w skrzydle szpitalnym. Fala opiekuńczości rozlała się w jego piersi.

— Zawsze mnie zastanawiało, jak on to robi – powiedział James, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na Remusa.

— Co? - zapytał Peter.

— No wiesz – odparł James. — To zasypanie, gdziekolwiek by nie był. W jednej chwili poucza nas na temat skradania się, a potem nagle… trach! Zasypia jak kamień.

— Często to robi? - zapytał Regulus. Kiedy Syriusz na niego spojrzał, zauważył, że jego szare oczy patrzyły z zainteresowaniem bardziej na niego niż Remusa. Przez moment był zaskoczony, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że w rodzinie Blacków kontakt fizyczny był bardzo rzadki. Musiało to wyglądać dziwnie, że jego starszy brat siedzi komfortowo, kiedy jego przyjaciel śpi opaty na jego ramieniu.

— Remus jest chorowity – odparł jego brat defensywnie. — Czasem musi się zdrzemnąć.

— Nie wygląda za dobrze – przyznał Regulus, przyglądając się bladej, śpiącej twarzy Remusa. Spojrzał z powrotem na Syriusza. — W porządku. Wiem, że nie możesz nic na to poradzić – jesteś Gryfonem.

James i Peter wyglądali na zdziwionych tym komentarzem, ale Syriusz rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął do Regulusa. Wiedział, co naprawdę oznaczały jego słowa: „Nie osądzam cię za nie bycie tak oziębłym, jak powinien być Black. Nie nienawidzę cię za bycie Gryfonem".

,,,

Syriusz nie był zaskoczony, kiedy tiara krzyknęła „Slytherin!" kilka chwil po tym, jak założył ją jego brat. Kiedy tylko ściągnięto mu ją z głowy, oczy Regulusa, z przepraszającym wyrazem, zaczęły poszukiwać Syriusza. Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco, dbając o to, aby ukryć, że jego serce ląduje mu w żołądku. Desperacko pragnął, aby Ślizgoni nie zepsuli jego brata, ale wiedział, że Regulus był kimś, kto podąża za innymi – podobnie jak Peter. Kochał ich obu, ale nie był pewien, czy którykolwiek byłby w stanie nie ugiąć się pod presją opinii rówieśników. Peter miał szczęście, że jego pewien rodzaj odwagi sprawił, że został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Jednak Regulus był w niebezpieczeństwie. Syriusz zastanawiał się, jak dużo czasu minie, zanim jego brat obróci się przeciwko niemu, jak reszta jego rodziny.

Poczuł rękę ściskająca go za ramię i spojrzał na zmartwioną twarz Jamesa.

— Nic mu nie będzie, Syriuszu. Nie będziemy mu robić kawałów.

— Nie o to chodzi, James – odparł Syriusz. — Tylko, że… myślę, że Ślizgoni go zmienią.

— Miej w niego trochę wiary. To twój brat – miniaturowy Syriusz.

— Nie rozumiesz! - rzekł Syriusz. — Wygląda jak ja, ale nie jest mną. Boję się o niego.

— Nic mu nie będzie – nalegał James.

Syriusz odwrócił wzrok, kiedy napotkał bursztynowe oczy na przeciwko stołu. Ujrzał w nich zrozumienie i współczucie. Remus wiedział, jak okrutny jest świat. Nie miał żadnych złudzeń, co do rodziny i lojalności. Remus rozumiał i wiedział, że czasem nie można robić nic, oprócz zaakceptowania ciężaru, który świat postanowił rzucić ci na ramiona i iść przed siebie.

,,,

— Hej, Lunatyku – powiedział James, kiedy tego samego wieczoru cała czwórka rozpakowywała swoje kufry. — Zgadnij co znalazłem w zeszłym tygodniu w bibliotece Potterów.

Remus zerknął znad szafki przy łóżku, w której chował czekoladę.

— Co? I nie mów, że byłeś tam znaleźć coś lekkiego do czytania, bo ci nie uwierzę.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął kilka książek ze swojego kufra. Skoczył na łóżko Remusa.

— Nie – zgodził się. — Na dworze padało, a biblioteka jest największym pokojem w domu. Musiałem poćwiczyć latanie.

— Latałeś w bibliotece?! - zapytał zaszokowany Remus. — To okropne, Jamesie!

— No, mama uważała tak samo. - James wyglądał ponuro. — Ale zanim zostałem złapanym przelatywałem koło sekcji Magicznych Stworzeń i dostrzegłem parę książek o wilkołakach, których nie masz i których nie ma w bibliotece. Pożyczyłem je dla ciebie, jeśli chcesz je przeczytać.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, kiedy twarz Remusa rozświetliła się i sięgnął po książki.

— Och, James… Dziękuję!

— Są stare – powiedział James. — Z tego powodu prawdopodobnie nie mogłeś ich nigdzie kupić. Po za tym są całkiem miłe dla wilkołaków, co jest powodem dla którego prawdopodobnie nie ma ich w bibliotece.

Syriusz skrzywił się na te słowa i dołączył do przyjaciół na łóżku Remusa. Peter zwinął czekoladową żabę z otwartej szuflady nocnej szafki i usiadł koło Syriusza. Remus był tak zajęty przez jedną z książek, że nawet nie zauważył.

— Więc? Co tam pisze? - zachęcił go Syriusz, pochylając się i starając przeczytać coś z książki, którą miał do góry nogami.

— To jest świetne – Remus przewrócił stronę. — Ten rozdział zawiera więcej szczegółów o psychologi wilkołaków niż jakakolwiek inna książka, którą czytałem. Większość z nich skupia się na fizycznych aspektach bycia wilkołakiem. - Przerwał, czytając. — Posłuchaj tego - „Wilkołak będzie atakował tylko ludzi, ponieważ są jego naturalnym pożywieniem. Zwierzęta są bezpieczne przed atakiem wilkołaka, a wilkołak może czasem nawet zaakceptować ich obecność. Badania przeprowadzone przez Oswena Debonait w 1643 roku wskazują, że towarzystwo zwierzęcia może nawet pomóc wilkołakowi w bólu w czasie transformacji. Jednak większość badań była nierozstrzygająca, ponieważ zwierzęta były niechętne, aby spędzać czas w zamkniętym obszarze z stworzeniem, który jest niebezpiecznym drapieżnikiem."

— Możemy sprawić ci psa – powiedział Syriusz, czując falę inspiracji, kiedy Remus czytał. — Aby dotrzymywał ci towarzystwa i byś nie ranił się tak bardzo.

Remus westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

— Nie słuchałeś? Przeraziłbym psa. A także każde inne zwierzę. Nie chciałbym sprawiać, żeby chowali się w kącie, kiedy biegam wokół, wyjąc i szalejąc.

Syriusz skrzywił się.

— Musimy zrobić coś, aby ci pomóc!

— Już to robicie! - powiedział Remus. — Wszyscy. - zawahał się na chwilę, a potem sięgnął do swojego kufra i wyciągnął jedną ze swoich wielokrotnie czytanych książek o wilkołakach. Przez chwile ją kartkował, a Syriuszowi nie umknęło, że ramiona mniejszego chłopca są bardzo napięte. — Słuchajcie – „Nawet w ludzkiej postaci, cześć umysłu nadal będzie częściowo wilcza. Nieraz zdarza się, że wilkołak tworzy watahę z tymi ludźmi, na których mu, bądź jej, zależy."

Zapadła między nimi długa cisza. Remus spojrzał na swoje kolana z rumieńcem upokorzenia rozlanym na jego policzkach. Syriusz czuł, jak jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech.

— Jesteśmy twoją watahą? - Jego głos żenująco się załamał.

— Przepraszam – wymruczał Remus bez podnoszenia wzroku. — Nic na to nie poradzę. To wpływ Lunatyka.

— Przepraszam? - powiedział James. — Dlaczego? To jest genialne! Nie jesteśmy tylko Huncwotami, ale także watahą wilkołaka. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na świecie! Nic nas nie rozdzieli.

Remus podniósł wzrok, w którym czaiło się niedowierzanie.

— Nie macie nic przeciwko?

— Dlaczego mielibyśmy mieć? - zapytał Peter, otaczając go ramieniem. Syriusz poczuł niewyjaśnioną niechęć na myśl, że to nie jego ramię otacza wilkołaka. Czy to nie było jego obowiązkiem - przytulać Remusa? Już kiedy przeszło mu to przez myśl, wiedział, że to niedorzeczne. Reszta miała równe prawo co on, aby okazywać swoją sympatię.

— Myślałem, że możecie się poczuć dziwnie – wyjaśniał Remus. — To takie zwierzęce – bycie częścią watahy. Myślałem, że może was to przestraszyć.

— Więc – powiedział Syriusz, klepiąc go w kolano – źle myślałeś. Według nas to jest świetne.

Na twarzy Remusa pojawił się ten sam uśmiech, co prawie rok temu w bibliotece, kiedy powiedzieli mu, że są jego przyjaciółmi. W przeciwieństwie do reszty uśmiechów, ten jeden rozświetlał całą jego twarz, wypełniał jego oczy i wydawał się przeganiać, chociaż na krótką chwilę, zawsze obecne cienie.

— Dziękuję – powiedział jedynie, ale to wystarczyło.

Tekst oryginalny:

Night time sharpens,

Hieghtens each sensation.

Darkness stirs

And wakes imagination.

Silently the senses

Abandon their defences.


	28. Transmutacja i poduszeczki na igły

**Rozdział 28**

 _Transmutacja i poduszeczki na igły_

 _,,,_

 _Zwierzęta to tacy zgodni przyjaciele – nie zadają żadnych pytań, nie krytykują._

 _(George Eliot)_

 **REMUS:**

Kolejnego ranka Remus podążał za swoimi przyjaciółmi na śniadanie, zdecydowanie nie czując głodu. Tego dnia miała być pełnia, a jego zdenerwowanie rozpoczynającym się rokiem oznaczało, że będzie to prawdopodobnie ciężka transformacja. Był świadom zaspanych, szarych oczy Syriusza rzucających mu zmartwione spojrzenie podczas śniadania, kiedy apatycznie dziobał w jedzeniu.

— Wszystko w porządku, Lunatyku? - zapytał w końcu, otaczając Remusa ramieniem.

— Pewnie – powiedział Remus, opuszczając głowę, aby pozostali chłopcy nie widzieli, jaki jest blady i spięty.

— Może powinieneś wziąć dzień wolny i odpocząć w dormitorium – powiedział Syriusz.

Remus zapomniał o tym, że chował twarz i spojrzał na Syriusza zaalarmowany.

— Nie! To pierwszy dzień zajęć. Nie zamierzam go przegapić.

— Merlinie, Rem – powiedział James, pochylając się nad stołem, kiedy zobaczył twarz Remusa. - Wyglądasz fatalnie.

— Bardziej niż zwykle – zgodził się Peter.

— Rozchmurzcie się, chłopaki – powiedział Remus, strącając ramię Syriusza. Był zaskoczony tęsknotą za jego opiekuńczym ciepłem. — Wiecie jak podnieść facetowi poczucie własnej wartości.

— Naprawdę wygadasz źle, Lupin – powiedział władczy głos koło Petera. - Może powinieneś pójść do Madame Pomfrey.

Remus podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Lily Evans obserwującą go szerokimi, zielonymi oczami. Jej przyjaciółka, Alice, która siedziała koło niej, wyglądała na zaskoczoną jej troską o Huncwotów.

— Spadaj, Evans – powiedział Syriusz. — To nie twoje sprawa.

— To jest moja sprawa! - powiedziała zrzucając swoje długie, rude włosy za ramię i patrząc wilkiem na Syriusza. — Jest Gryfonem i jest chory. Nie pamiętasz pouczenia Profesor McGonagall na pierwszy roku? „Twój dom będzie jak twoja rodzina".

— My jesteśmy jego rodziną – wtrącił nieśmiało Peter. Nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo rozmawiając z dziewczynami, ale jego więź z Huncwotami wydawała się przezwyciężać jego strach. Remus starał się nie okazywać, jak bardzo ważne były dla niego jego słowa.

Lily otworzyła usta, aby coś jeszcze dodać, ale przerwała jej profesor McGonagall, która wręczała im plany lekcji. Lily wzięła jeden z nich, ale zatrzymała nauczycielkę zanim poszła dalej.

— Proszę zaczekać! Pani profesor!

McGonagall odwróciła się, patrząc na nią pytająco.

— Co się stało, panno Evans?

— Nie uważa pani, że Lupin powinien pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego?

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na Remusa, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie.

— Dobrze się pan czuje, panie Lupin? Może powinien pan pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Remus zwrócił uwagę, jak jej oczy skierowały się na zaczarowany sufit, jakby dzienne niebo przypomniało jej o dzisiejszej pełni.

Remus zarumienił się na całe to zamieszanie jakie wywołała jego osoba i ponownie opuścił głowę.

— Nie chcę. Nie chce opuścić lekcji.

— Jeśli jesteś chory, nie powinieneś się zmuszać.

— Nie jestem, wszystko w porządku. - Remus nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od warknięcia. Lunatyk był blisko powierzchni i nie podobała mu się tak inwazja w prywatność jego ludzkiego odpowiednika.

McGonagall westchnęła.

— W porządku, ale możesz opuścić każdą lekcję, jeśli poczujesz się niedobrze.

Wróciła do rozdawania planów lekcji. Remus schował głowę w dłoniach, czując się okropnie na swoje zachowanie, wiedząc, że profesor McGonagall starała się tylko pomóc.

— Zobacz, co zrobiłaś! - powiedział Syriusz, rzucając Lily gniewne spojrzenie.

— Syriuszu, odpuść – odparł James. - Ona tylko starała się pomóc.

— Nie broń jej, James. Ona wtrynia nos, gdzie nie trzeba.

— Nieprawda! - oburzyła się Lily. — Ja…

Remus nie chciał słyszeć nic więcej. Podniesione głosy sprawiały, że bolała go głowa, a żołądek ściskał się na widok jedzenia. Głupie nerwy na początku semestru, zawsze sprawiają, że czuje się gorzej. Bez słowa powstał od stołu i skierował się w kierunku drzwi.

— Lunatyku! - usłyszał, jak Syriusz biegnie za nim. — Przepraszam, kumplu. Wiem, że nienawidzisz, kiedy się kłócimy.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

— Nie jestem teraz w nastroju, Syriuszu.

— Wiem, przepraszam. Nie powinien był nic mówić.

Remusowi zawsze wydawało się to dziwne, że Syriuszowi tak łatwo przychodziło przepraszanie go. Próba przekonania go do wyrażenia podobnego żalu wobec kogoś innego, było jak walenie głową w mur. Zamiast tego starał się to zbyć śmiechem, albo szturchnąć obrażonego przyjaźnie w głowę.

Remus spojrzał na Syriusza, który nadal obserwował go ze zmartwieniem.

— Ale wiesz, Rem, nie kłamaliśmy. Naprawdę wyglądasz fatalnie.

— Nic nie poradzę na to, jak wyglądam, Syriuszu. To wszystko przez złe geny.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

— Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło. Jesteś bardzo przystojnym facetem. Za rok albo coś koło tego, wszystkie dziewczyny będą roiły się wokół ciebie.

Remus wydał z siebie niedowierzające parsknięcie, przyglądając się przyjacielowi. Syriusz – pomimo tego, że był tego całkiem nieświadom – już teraz przyciągał uwagę dużej części kobiecej części Hogwartu. Jego gładkie czarne włosy opadały delikatnymi falami do wysokości uszu, a jego arystokratyczne cechy i szare, ciemno oprawione oczy dawały mu bezwiednej elegancji, czegoś co ani James, Remus czy Peter nigdy nie byliby w stanie imitować. Wszystko w Syriuszu krzyczało, że jest arystokratą czystej krwi – przynajmniej do momentu aż, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawił się figlarny, Huncwocki uśmiech.

Remus zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest mały, chudy i pokryty bliznami. Wiedział, że jego ubrania były zbyt nędzne, oczy zbyt duże, a zachowanie zbyt nieśmiałe, aby dorastać sex-appealowi Syriusza choćby do pięt.

— Nie wierzysz mi, prawda? - zapytał Syriusz, nadal przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.

Remus zarumienił się.

— Jak tam chcesz, Syriuszu. - Wyciągnął nowy rozkład lekcji i zaczął mu się przyglądać. — Patrz, pierwsza jest transmutacja. Jeśli już skończyliśmy śniadanie, może już się tam skierujemy.

Syriusz elokwentnie wzruszył ramionami.

— W porządku. - Ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza w kierunku sali do transmutacji. — Tylko poczekaj. Będą się roić, mówię ci. Roić.

— O czym ty znowu mówisz? - zapytał Remus z irytacją, nadal wpatrując się w plan lekcji.

— O dziewczynach!

— Naprawdę! - Remus włożył plan lekcji do kieszeni i potrząsnął głową. — Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że nawet jeśli będą – a nie będą – to i tak nie będę mógł z tym nic zrobić.

— Dlaczego?

— No, a jeśli dowiedzą się wiesz o czym?

— Więc im nie mów.

— Ta, bo to tak super zaczynać w taki sposób związek. Nie mówić im o połowie mojej osoby.

Syriusz był wyjątkowo, jak na siebie, cichy podczas reszty drogi do klasy. Przyszli jako pierwsi i od razu skierowali się do ławek na końcu sali. Po jakimś czasie Remus zaczął się martwić brakiem zwyczajowego gadulstwa przyjaciela. Spojrzał na Syriusza i zobaczył zmarszczkę zmartwienia pomiędzy podniesionymi czarnymi brwiami.

— Hej – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu drugiego chłopca. — Nie martw się o to, naprawdę.

— Ale to niesprawiedliwe.

— Historia mojego życia. To nic takiego. Obiecuję.

— My rozumiemy. Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz dziewczynę, która również zrozumie.

— Wiem – zgodził się Remus. — Oczywiście, że znajdę. Dlatego nie musisz się martwić.

Syriusz rozluźnił się trochę i uśmiechnął.

— Oczywiście, że znajdziesz.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia zaczęli napływać uczniowie. Mieli zajęcia z Krukonami, więc nie byli jedynymi, którzy przyszli wcześniej. Syriusz i Remus zaczęli wyciągać własne pergaminy i pióra. Remus był szczęśliwy, że udało mu się uspokoić Syriusza. Nienawidził, kiedy ludzie martwili się o niego. Każde małe kłamstewko było warte zobaczenia, jak niepokojąco dorosła mina zmartwienia zmieniała się w ulgę.

Remus wiedział, że było to małe kłamstewko. Właściwie dość bliskie dużemu. Wiedział, że nigdy nie pozwoli sobie zbliżyć się do nikogo. Nie mógł kazać jakiejś biednej dziewczynie, nieść swojego brzemienia.

Nie, nigdy by nie pozwolił, aby tak się stało. Stworzenie watahy z Huncwotami było wystarczająco złe. Nie miał prawa wiązać swoich przyjaciół ze sobą w taki sposób. Teraz nie mieli nic przeciwko, ale obowiązek, który czuli, aby go bronić i o niego dbać, pewnego dnia wróci i ugryzie ich w tyłek.

— Hej, chłopaki!

Remusa wytrąciło z rozmyślań przybycie Jamesa i Petera, którzy patrzyli na niego ze zmartwieniem. Zmusił się do uśmiechu i z ulgą zauważył, że odpowiadają mu tym samym.

— W porządku, Lunatyku? - zapytał James, kiedy razem z Peterem zajęli miejsca na przeciwko Remusa i Syriusza.

— Jasne.

— Panie i panowie, proszę zająć miejsca! - powiedziała profesor McGonagall z początku klasy. — Jesteście już na trzecim roku i oczekuję, że wasza praca się odpowiednio poprawi.

Remus oparł się na swoim krześle i zaczął notować.

— W tym roku zaczniemy uczyć się Transmutacji zwierząt i ludzi. Jak zapewne wszyscy, wiecie, Transmutacja żywych istot jest o wiele trudniejsza do osiągnięcia niż nieożywionych rzeczy. Eliksiry, które zmieniają ludzi lub zwierzęta są zazwyczaj bardzo skomplikowane, zaklęcia, które robią to samo, są nawet trudniejsze. Patrzcie.

Z tymi słowami, natychmiast zmieniła się w prążkowanego kota z okręgami wokół oczu przypominającymi okulary.

— Cholera! - powiedział Frank, siedzący naprzeciwko biurka. — Będziemy się uczyć robić coś takiego?

Profesor McGonagall zmieniła się z powrotem i spojrzała na Franka.

— Proszę uważać na język, panie Longbottom. To była transmutacja animagusa. To bardzo trudny do ukończenia proces, który wymaga lat nauki i bardzo skomplikowanych zaklęć i eliksirów. Jest niewielu czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy zostali animagami, a wszyscy oni muszą się zarejestrować w ministerstwie. Nie będziemy się tego uczyć w ty roku, ani w jakimkolwiek innym. Demonstrowałam jedynie jedną z rodzajów ludzkich transmutacji. Wy, oczywiście, zaczniecie od czegoś prostszego. Dziś będziemy próbować transmutować jeże w poduszki na igły.

Wskazała na duży koszyk przy ścianie koło jej biurka.

— Proszę podejść i delikatnie wziąć jeża. Nie będę tolerować znęcania się nad tymi zwierzętami. Zabierzecie je do swojego stolika i spróbujecie je transmutować. Ruch różdżki to śmignięcie do góry i kółko zgodnie z wskazówkami zegara. Zaklęcie to _ericius mutatio_. Patrzcie.

Pochyliła się nad koszykiem i delikatnie podniosła jeża. Położyła go na biurku i zademonstrowała zaklęcie.

— _Ericius mutatio!_

Jeż zmienił się w brązową poduszkę do igieł z wystającymi srebrnymi igłami.

— _Finite incantatem!_

Znów pojawił się jeż, wyglądając na dość zaskoczonego.

— To jest super – wymamrotał Syriusz do Remusa.

— Biedny jeż – odpowiedział Remus.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

— Chodź, idioto.

Remus podążył za ciemnowłosym chłopakiem na druga stronę klasy i spojrzał do koszyka. Jeże – wyczuwając obecność mrocznej istoty – próbowały przepchnąć się na drugą stronę koszyka, tak szybko jak były tylko w stanie. Wszystkie prócz jednego, który spojrzał zaspanym wzrokiem na Remusa na parę sekund, zanim nie otworzył małego pyszczka do ziewnięcia.

Remus pochylił się i podniósł go delikatnie. Jego igły gilgotały jego dłoń, kiedy przytrzymywał go przy swojej piersi. W ogóle nie wydawał się być wystraszony. Remus był tym zaniepokojony. Nigdy nie spotkał jeszcze stworzenia, które nie było wobec niego chociaż ostrożne – nawet sowy pocztowe obserwowały go podejrzliwie.

— Mój jeż się mnie nie boi – powiedział Remus, kiedy razem z Syriuszem wrócili do ławki.

— Więc?

— Większość zwierząt się boi. Za wyjątkiem niektórych magicznych. I niektórych odważniejszych psów.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

— Co? Nawet jak nie jesteś wcale wilczy?

Remus zarumienił się i rozejrzał wokół, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchał.

— Oczywiście, że wtedy jest gorzej – odparł. — Ale nawet teraz też. Patrz.

Pochylił się nad jeżem Syriusza, który spojrzał na niego zaalarmowany, a potem zwinął się w obronie w kulkę. Jego własny siedział cicho na ławce naprzeciwko niego i obserwował go ze znużonym zainteresowaniem.

— Może to magiczny jeż? - powiedział James. Razem z Peterem obrócili krzesła, aby również przysłuchiwać się rozmowie.

— Może ma skłonności samobójcze? - dodał Peter.

— Nie wygląda na samobójcę, tylko na znudzonego – odparł Syriusz.

Remus pogłaskał zwierzę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy wyciągnęło głowę w stronę jego dłoni.

— Myślę, że został oczarowany przez Lunatyka – powiedział James.

— Panowie, jeśli nie będziecie ćwiczyć, rozdzielę was – powiedziała profesor McGonagall, podchodząc, aby zobaczyć jak sobie radzą i zmarszczyła brwi na brak poduszek do igieł.

James i Peter szybko sięgnęli po swoje jeże, które czekały cierpliwie na ich ławce i położyli je na ławce Remusa i Syriusza. Jeże zauważyły Remusa i zwinęły się w kulkę.

— Czuję się taki podły – powiedział Remus.

— To nie twoja wina, stary – zapewnił go James. — Patrz na to. _Ericius mutatio! -_ Jeż naprzeciwko niego zamigotał i zmienił się w poduszkę do igieł.

— Nadal ma futro – wytknął Syriusz.

— Chciałbym zobaczyć, czy ci pójdzie lepiej, Black.

— Dobra. - Syriusz odchrząknął i machnął różdżką na swojego zwiniętego jeża. — _Ericius mutatio!_

Kolce jeża zmieniły kolor na srebrny, ale poza tym nic się nie stało.

— Cholera!

— Widzisz! - zachichotał James. — Nie takie proste jak wygląda.

Kiedy Peter spróbował, jego jeż odwinął się lekko, a jego nogi zniknęły. Do tego czasu James pozbył się futra ze swojej poduszki do igieł.

— Dawaj, Lunatyku, spróbuj – powiedział Syriusz.

— Nie chcę – powiedział Remus, kładąc go ochronnie na kolanach. — Co jeśli go skrzywdzę?

— Skąd wiesz, że to „on"?

— Czuję to po zapachu.

Reszta wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

— Naprawdę? - zapytał Peter.

— No – odparł Remus, rumieniąc się. — Potrafię. Szczególnie z ciepłokrwistymi stworzeniami.

— Wiesz, to trochę dziwne – rzekł Peter.

Remus zaczerwienił się, żałując, że cokolwiek powiedział. To było dziwne – dziwne, prymitywne i zwierzęce. Zagryzł wargę i unikał ich oczu, wpatrując się w zwierzę na swoich kolanach. Wyglądało, jakby zasnęło.

— To nie jest dziwne! - powiedział Syriusz, a Remus podniósł wzrok, aby zobaczyć, jak rzuca Peterowi jadowite, gniewne spojrzenie.

— Och, nie to miałem na myśli, Lunatyku – powiedział Peter, nagle wyglądając na przerażonego. — Nie miałem na myśli tego złośliwie. Tylko… - Brakło mu słów.

— W porządku, Pete – powiedział Remus, nadal unikając ich oczu. — Wiem, że nie to miałeś na myśli.

— Możesz spróbować na moim jeżu – zaproponował Syriusz, popychając zwierzę w kierunku Remusa i powodując tym, że zwinęło się jeszcze mocniej.

— N-nie. Naprawdę nie mam n-nastroju. - Remus nienawidził, kiedy się jąkał w takich sytuacjach. Przypominało mu to mgliście proces jego ojca. Nie pomagało, że czuł się chory z powodu nadchodzącej pełni księżyca. Jego jeż dugnął jego dłoń delikatnie, jakby wyczuwając jego potrzebę bycia pocieszonym. Remus zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście nie był trochę magiczny.

— Naprawdę przepraszam – powiedział Peter, głosem ciężkim od winy. — Wiesz, że zawsze szybciej mówię niż myślę.

— Nic się nie stało. – Remus zmusił się, aby spojrzeć na mniejszego przyjaciela. — To wszystko przez k-księżyc. Nie przez ciebie.

— Chcesz wyjść? - zapytał James. — McGonagall powiedziała, że możesz.

Remus bez słowa potrząsnął głową.

Reszta spojrzała na niego z niepokojem, ale kiedy Remus odmówił powiedzenia czegokolwiek więcej, niechętnie wrócili do swojego zajęcia. Remus siedział cicho koło Syriusza i głaskał małą głowę swojego jeża. Nie podniósł wzroku, kiedy Syriusz uścisnął mu dłoń, ale poczuł, że trochę się rozchmurzył. Oddał uścisk, a Syriusz posłał mu krótki uśmiech, zanim nie zabrał dłoni, aby spróbować jeszcze raz rzucić zaklęcie.

Pod koniec lekcji zarówno James jak i Syriusz opanowali zaklęcie perfekcyjnie, jednak poduszka na igły Petera miał głowę jeża, a igły były brązowe.

Remus nie potrafił się zmusić do rzucenia zaklęcia ani razu. Profesor McGonagall to zauważyła, ale nic nie powiedziała.

,,,

Tego samego wieczoru Remus z większą niechęcią niż zazwyczaj, wyciągnął wyjściową pelerynę ze swojego kufra i przygotowywał się do wyjścia do skrzydła szpitalnego, aby spotkać się z Madame Pomfrey. Peter, James i Syriusz grali w eksplodującego durnia na łóżku Syriusza, co oznaczało, że jego pościel była mocno osmolona.

Kiedy Remus był już gotowy do wyjścia, Syriusz sturlał się z łóżka i położył dłoń na ramieniu wilkołaka.

— Chcesz, abyśmy poszli z tobą do skrzydła szpitalnego?

Remus czuł pokusę, aby się zgodzić, ale potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał, aby jakikolwiek członek jego watahy znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie dostania szlabanu za złamanie ciszy nocnej.

— Nie zostaniemy złapani. Będziemy pod niewidką Jamesa.

— Nie – powiedział Remus, zakładając pelerynę. — Nic mi nie jest, Syriuszu. Tylko… będziecie opiekować się Hamishem, kiedy mnie nie będzie?

— Hamishem? - zapytał James.

— Um... - Remus wskazał palcem w kierunku łóżka i zarumienił się lekko. Syriusz spojrzawszy tam, uśmiechnął się niedowierzająco, kiedy ujrzał jeża śpiącego wygodnie na szkarłatnej poduszce Remusa.

— Zwinąłeś jeża z transmutacji?

— Nie całkiem – powiedział Remus, opuszczając głowę.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „nie całkiem" - zapytał James, uśmiechając się szeroko i podchodząc, aby podnieść jeża. Hamish chwilę powiercił się w proteście, ale potem ułożył się w ramionach chłopca z rozczochranymi włosami.

— Uratowałem go – powiedział Remus.

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

— Uratowałeś go przed czym?

— Od połowy życia spędzonego jako poduszka do igieł – powiedział Remus. — Ślizgoni i Puchoni mieli transmutacje po nas. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co mogłoby się przytrafić w ich rękach biednemu, niewinnemu jeżowi?

— Ma rację – rzekł Peter. — Nie chciałbym, aby Smarkelus smarkał na mnie w próbie zmieniania mnie w poduszkę do igieł.

Na twarzach reszty chłopaków pojawił się grymas na tę myśl.

— To ohydne, Pete – narzekał Syriusz.

— Muszę iść. - Remus spojrzał przez okno na szybko ściemniające się niebo.

— Zaopiekujemy się Hamishem, kumplu – powiedział James, biorąc ze sobą jeża na łóżko Syriusza, gdzie karty do eksplodującego durnia nadal lekko dymiły.

— Nawet nie śmiej grać w eksplodującego durnia z nim na kolanach! - rzekł zaalarmowany Remus.

— Nie będę – odparł James. — Za kogo ty mnie masz?

— Naprawdę chcesz, abym odpowiedział na to pytanie?

Remus uniknął łaskoczącej klątwy, którą rzucił na niego James, pomachał reszcie i poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, aby zostać odeskortowanym do Bijącej Wierzby.


	29. Jeż o imieniu Hamish

_**Rozdział 29**_

 _Jeż o imieniu Hamish_

 _,,,_

 _Po to są przyjaciele: Kiedy straciłeś się w ciemności, szukając światła, pomogą ci przetrwać samotne noce, a kiedy wszystko wokół zawiedzie – wyciągnij swoją dłoń, a ja będę biec. Po to są przyjaciele._

 _(Marty Keith)_

 **SYRIUSZ:**

Syriusz nie potrafił zasnąć. Ciągle myślał o Remusie samym w tamtym przesiąkniętym krwią pokoju, krzyczącym z bólu spowodowanym transformacją. Za każdym razem, jak zamykał oczy, widział małą, szpiczastą twarz wydłużająca się i porastającą futrem. Był w stanie zobaczyć te bursztynowe oczy pomału tracące ludzki zdrowy umysł; te smukłe dłonie zaciskające się, pękające, zmieniające się w łapy z pazurami, które zaczynają rozrywać, ciąć i ranić. Jak zawsze myślał o krwi. Krew i księżycowe cienie.

Od kiedy Syriusz dowiedział się o schorzeniu Remusa, rzadko kiedy dobrze spał podczas pełni księżyca. Jednak tej nocy było nawet gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Wiedział, że będzie to ciężki księżyc dla Remusa. Wiedział z przeczytanych fragmentów książek, które James wziął z posiadłości Potterów, że czym bardziej wzburzony jest wilkołak przed transformacją, tym bardziej prawdopodobne, że jego wilcza część będzie zła i sfrustrowana.

Syriusz stęknął w poduszkę i ponownie obrócił się niespokojnie w łóżku.

— Syriusz?

Zamarł, kiedy usłyszał cichy szept Jamesa z łóżka obok.

— No?

— Nie możesz spać?

— Nie.

— Ja też nie.

Syriusz usiadł i odsunął zasłonę. Ledwo rozpoznał roztrzepaną czuprynę, wpatrującą się w niego niedowidzącym wzrokiem zza zasłony przy łóżku obok niego.

— Chodź tutaj, abyśmy nie obudzili Pete – zasugerował James.

Syriusz wygrzebał się z łóżka i przeniósł się do Jamesa. Usiadł na szczycie pościeli i westchnął, patrząc na przyjaciela. James rzucił Lumos i zaklęcie wyciszające, żeby nie obudzili pozostałego Huncwoty i położył świecącą różdżkę na stoliku obok.

— No – powiedział James. — Ja też.

— Ty też co?

— Ja też się o niego martwię. Był dzisiaj zdenerwowany, a wiemy, że to nigdy nie oznacza nic dobrego.

Syriusz sapnął, zastanawiając się, czy był tak łatwy do odczytania, czy po prostu James znał go tak dobrze.

— To nic ciężkiego zgadnąć, czym się denerwujesz – powiedział rozbawionym głosem James. — Zawsze się o niego martwisz.

— To nie moja wina – bronił się Syriusz. — On jest mały i… i… ekscentryczny i potrzebuje ludzi, aby się o niego martwili.

— Wiem. Nie musisz się tak na mnie rzucać. Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie śpię?

Uslyszeli szelest z koszyka, transmutowanego przez Jamesa ze starej koszulki, który stał na jego szafce nocnej koło różdżki.

— Patrz, obudziłeś Hamisha – oskarżył go Syriusz, kiedy sięgał do koszyka, aby podnieść jeża i położyć go na kolanach. Zwierzę mrugnęło na niego w świetle różdżki Jamesa.

— Powinniśmy go wziąć ze sobą jutro rano – powiedział James. — Założę się, że Lunatyk będzie chciał go zobaczyć.

— Będziemy musieli go przemycić – odparł Syriusz. — Nie sądzę, aby Madame Pomfrey chciała zwierzęta w swoim skrzydle szpitalnym.

— Prawda. Jednak nie nazywają nas Huncwotami bez powodu! Dawaj – czas zaplanować „Operację przemycić Hamisha".

Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

— Serio, stary.

— Co?

— Dlaczego po prostu nie owiniesz jego koszyka w pelerynę niewidkę?

James nadymał się.

— Ej, to żadna zabawa.

— Idiota.

— Dupek.

— Smarkelus.

— Oj! To było poniżej pasa.

— Jak tam chcesz, stary – ziewnął Syriusz, zaskoczony, że teraz, kiedy podzielił się z kimś swoimi zmartwieniami, poczuł falę zmęczenia. — Przesuń się. Idę spać.

— Hej! - zaprotestował James, kiedy Syriusz odłożył Hamisha, położył się, ukradł jego kołdrę, a następnie przesunął go na krawędź łóżka. — To jest moje łóżko. Jeśli chcesz spać, idź do siebie.

— Me chce me se – wymamrotał Syriusz.

— Spadaj, ciołku.

Syriusz zignorował go, myśląc o Remusie i zastanawiając się, co wilk mu teraz robi.

— Dobra! - powiedział James, wstając i idąc do łóżka Syriusza. — Tylko wiedz, że będę o tym pamiętać, kiedy następnym razem będziesz chciał pożyczyć moją pelerynę niewidkę.

Syriusz nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się zza wpół zasłoniętych zasłon na biały i okrutny księżyc w pełni, wiszący na niebie w kolorze indygo.

,,,

— Peter, AUŁ! - wysyczał Syriusz, kiedy kolejnego poranka kierowali się w czwórkę do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Wiesz, jeśli zamierzasz podkładać swój palec pod moją stopę, to zostanie on zdeptany – zrzędził Peter. Na wpół spał i Syriusz był pewien, że gdyby nie to, że dzielił pelerynę niewidkę z dwoma ciemnowłosymi chłopcami, zdążył by już wejść w ścianę.

— Prawie jesteśmy, chłopaki – powiedział James. — To dobrze. Nie wiem, czy zniósłbym dalej twoje sapanie na karku, Syriuszu.

Syriusz zaczął specjalnie mocniej sapać, powodując, że James wydał z siebie niemęski pisk i wyskoczył spad peleryny.

— Hej! Uważaj na Hamisha. - Syriusz chwycił koszyk Hamisha, który prawie wypadł z rąk Jamesa.

— To by była twoja wina, jeśli bym go upuścił! - odciął się James. Dotarli do drzwi prowadzących do skrzydła szpitalnego. — Tutaj, podaj mi pelerynę.

Syriusz i Peter wyszli spod peleryny, a Peter podał Jamsowi owinięty koszyk Hamisha.

— Co jeśli się udusi? - zapytał Syriusz.

— Będzie tam tylko chwilkę.

Skierowali się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nigdzie nie było widać Madame Pomfrey, więc od razu podeszli do drzwi prowadzących do pokoju Remusa i otworzyli je. Zatrzymali się zaskoczeni, kiedy zauważyli, że w środku jest już Angela i Neil Anders.

James przycisnął zakryty koszyk do piersi i schował się za Syriuszem.

— Um… dzień dobry, profesorze – powiedział niezręcznie Syriusz. — Nie wiedzieliśmy, że państwo tutaj będą.

— Myśleliśmy, że może będzie chciał nas zobaczyć po pierwszym księżycu w szkole – powiedziała Angela. Spojrzała na nich z zaciekawieniem, zwracając szczególną uwagę na czekolady, które trzymali Syriusz i Peter. — Przychodzicie tu po każdej pełni?

— Eee… tak – odparł Syriusz. — Madame Pomfrey państwu nie powiedziała?

Neil otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, kiedy cichy głos zawołał:

— Sirius!

Każdy w pokoju obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na łóżko. Remus najwyraźniej aż do teraz ukrywał się pod przykryciem. Jego włosy były zmierzwione i naelektryzowane, a dwoje wielkich, bursztynowych oczu, patrzyło znad krawędzi kołdry.

— Hej, Lunatyku! - uśmiechnął się Syriusz, podchodząc, aby usiąść na krawędzi łóżka. — Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

— Lunatyk boli!

— Wiem, przykro mi.

— Rozmawia z tobą? - zapytała Angela w zdumieniu. — Kiedy my tu jesteśmy, zazwyczaj się tylko chowa.

— Cóż – powiedział Syriusz, zgryzając wargę. Nie chciał, aby nieczułość Remusa zraniła ich uczucia. — Byliśmy z nim o wiele dłużej niż wy. Trochę zabrało nam czasu zanim się do nas przyzwyczaił. Po za tym… - spojrzał na James i Petera, którzy wzruszyli ramionami a potem skinęli z rezygnacją. — Jesteśmy w czymś rodzaju jego watahy.

— Proszę? - powiedział Neil, mrugając ze zdumienia.

— Jego wataha. Lunatyk nazywa nas swoją watahą.

— Sirius!

Syriusz obrócił się, aby znów spojrzeć na Remusa. Był przerażony, kiedy zauważył, że mniejszy chłopiec wyciąga swoje obandażowane ramiona do uścisku. Było już wystarczająco trudne, kiedy James i Peter to widzieli. Nie chciał, aby również Angela i Neil to zobaczyli.

— Watiaha! - powiedział Remus. — Watiaha choć! Ciekolada! Wilk… James zjobił. - Zaczął grzebać pod kołdrą i wyciągnął poniszczonego zabawkowego wilka. Pomachał nim do Jamesa, a potem zaskomlał i złapał się za zabandażowany bok, ponieważ podrażnił sobie ranę. - Sirius… - zaskomlał i przeczołgał się z bólem spod przykryć na kolana Syriusza. Większy chłopiec zarumienił się, ale położył ręce wokół Remusa i przyciągnął go bliżej, uważając, aby go nie zranić. Remus tego ranka, wydawał się być kulką bandaży.

— To jest niezwykłe. - Neil potrząsnął głową, kiedy James i Peter dołączyli do nich na łóżku. Remus wyciągnął jedną dłoń, aby złapać Jamesa za koszulkę, a nogą szturchał Petera. — Czytałem, że wilkołaki tworzą watahy, ale to wcale nie jest takie powszechne.

— Ciekolada! - domagał się Remus od Petera, wydając się nieświadomy, że zajmuje całe kolana Syriusza, który nie był w stanie się ułożyć, zanim usiadł na nim wilkołak.

Peter odwinął czekoladową żabę i podał ją Remusowi, który złapał ją i zaczął rzuć niechlujnie.

—Sądzicie, że to jest dla niego odpowiednie? - zapytała niepewnie Angela. — To był ciężki księżyc i Madame Pomfrey powiedziała, że powinien dobrze jeść i spać.

— Je bardzo dobrze, proszę mi wierzyć – powiedział James. — Ilość czekolady, którą konsumuje jest przerażająca. Nigdy wcześniej nie miało to na niego wpływu. - Nagle się uśmiechnął i odkrył koszyk Hamisha. — Lunatyku. Zobacz co tutaj mamy.

— Ciekolada? - zapytał Remus.

— Nie, jeż.

— Jeś?

James podniósł Hamisha z fanfarami. Mała, podłużna mordka Hamisha obróciła się w kierunku Remusa i jeż zaczął się wiercić w dłoniach Jamesa. Chłopiec położył go na łóżku i Hamish zaczął się przesuwać w kierunku wilkołaka.

— Ok, bardzo wątpię, aby Madame Pomfrey pozwalała na wpuszczanie jeży do jej czystego skrzydła szpitalnego. - Angela spojrzał na męża, szukając w nim pomocy, a jej chustki zatrzepotały nerwowo.

— Raczej nie – zgodził się Neil. — Ale spójrz na Remusa.

Cała twarz Remusa rozjaśniła się na widok jeża. To był szeroki, promieniujący uśmiech, który nigdy nie pojawiał się na jego twarzy w normalny dzień. Było brak w nim cieni, które zawsze wydawały się kryć w jego oczach. Wyciągnął poklejoną rękę w kierunku Hamisha.

— Ostrożnie, Rem – powiedział Syriusz pochylając się, aby poprowadzić dłoń Remusa do delikatnego głaskania jeża. Remus zachichotał, kiedy jeż otarł się o jego dłoń.

— Patrz na to – dodał James. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i wymamrotał szybkie zaklęcie. Kolce jeża zmieniły kolor na czerwony i złoty.

— Jeś! - zaśmiał się Remus, klaskając rękami. Syriusz czuł, pomimo bandaży, jak jego ciało drży z radości. Zalała go fala uczuć i przejechał jedną dłonią wzdłuż pleców Remusa, powodując, że mniejszy chłopiec pochylił się w jego stronę z westchnieniem, a jego oczy zaczęły się zamykać.

— Za niedługo zaśnie – powiedział Peter Andersom. — Potem będziemy musieli iść na lekcje.

— Dobrzy z was przyjaciele, chłopcy – powiedziała Angela. — Jest naprawdę niewielu trzynastoletnich chłopców, którzy wspierali by przyjaciela przez to wszystko co przeszedł, tak jak wy.

— Jesteśmy jego watahą – powiedział James, przenosząc Hamisha z powrotem do koszyka, nie kłopocząc się zmienianiem jego koloru.

Syriusz poczuł, jak głowa Remusa opada mu na pierś, kiedy chłopiec zasnął.

— _Tempus_ – wymamrotał James, machając różdżką.

Peter odsunął kołdrę, a James pomógł Syriuszowi ułożyć śpiącego wilkołaka w łóżku. Na szczęście Remus nie zjadł wystarczająco dużo czekolady, aby było konieczne czyszczenie go, tak jak zazwyczaj. Jednak kolana Syriusza, które pokryte były stopioną czekoladą, były inną historią. Kiedy się skrzywił, Angela zaśmiała się i machnęła różdżką, czyszcząc bałagan.

— Dzięki – wymamrotał.

— Będziemy się jeszcze z Państwem widzieć? - zapytał Peter Andersów.

— Raczej nie – odparł Neil, pochylając się nad Remusem, aby odsunąć kosmyk włosów z jego śpiącej twarzy. — Oboje pracujemy. Przyszliśmy tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. - Uśmiechnął się. — Wygląda na to, że wcale nie musieliśmy się o niego martwić.

Huncwoci poruszyli się niezręcznie, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że każda dojrzała, męska opinia, którą zdołali zdobyć, zaczynała maleć.

— Jesteśmy jego watahą – powiedział ponownie James, jakby było to ich darmową kartą wyjścia z niemęskiego więzienia.

— No – odparli Syriusz i Peter.

Neil uśmiechnął się, a jego chłopięca twarz pokazywała, że doskonale wiedział, o czym teraz myśleli.

— Nie musicie się wstydzić troski.

— Nie wstydzimy! - powiedział Syriusz.

— I mamy teraz zielarstwo – dodał Peter. — Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, nie zdążymy odnieść Hamisha do dormitorium.

Wyszli szybko z skrzydła szpitalnego i skierowali się do wieży Gryffindoru.

— To było dziwne – powiedział Peter bez tchu, kiedy przekraczali dziurę w portrecie.

— To było żenujące! - odparł Syriusz. — Nie wierzę, że wdrapał mi się tak na kolana. W dodatku na oczach Andersów.

James i Peter zaśmiali się, kiedy wchodzili do dormitorium i brali swoje torby.

— To jest twoja wina – powiedział James. — Zachęcasz go.

— Nieprawda. Dobrze wiecie, że sam to zaczyna.

— No, ale ty mu pozwalasz, przytulasz go i tak dalej.

Syriusz gwałtownie się zarumienił.

— Nie „przytulam go". Daję mu uścisk. Męski uścisk. A poza tym, uważacie, że mam go zrzucić?

— Nie – odparł Peter z szerokim uśmiechem. — Nigdy tego nie powiedzieliśmy. Tylko ty narzekasz.

Syriusz westchnął.

— Dzisiaj było fatalnie, chłopaki. Czułem, że bandaże ma na całym ciele.

Zamilkli na chwilę kiedy szli z wieży Gryffindoru w kierunku trzeciej szklarni na zielarstwo.

— Chciałbym, abyśmy byli w stanie coś dla niego zrobić – powiedział w końcu James.

— Nie możemy – powiedział Syriusz, nie ukrywając goryczy w swoim głosie. — Gdybyśmy tam byli, zapach ludzi tylko by wszystko pogorszył.

— Może zostawimy tam z nim Hamisha? - zasugerował Peter. — Nie boi się Lunatyka, a książka mówi, że zwierzęta mogą go uspokoić.

— Peter! - powiedział Syriusz. — Nie możemy tego zrobić biednemu, niewinnemu jeżowi. Może nie boi się Remusa w jego ludzkiej postaci, ale założę się, że każdy wystraszyłby się, gdyby zobaczył zbliżającego się wielkiego, śliniącego się wilka. Poza tym widziałeś meble w tamtym pokoju. Mógłby przez przypadek go pociąć.

— Jeśli tylko Hamish byłby większy – rzekł James. — I moglibyśmy mu wytłumaczyć, że próbujemy pomóc Remusowi. Potrzebujemy dużego zwierzęcia z ludzkim umysłem. - Rozpromienił się. — Hej, myślicie, że centaur by zadziałał? Słyszałem, że są jakieś w Zakazanym Lesie, może moglibyśmy jakiegoś przekupić.

— Czym? - zapytał Peter. — Łajno-bombami? Po za tym oni są w połowie ludźmi.

— Zwierzęta z ludzkim umysłem – wymamrotał Syriusz. Nagle zatrzymał się, kiedy wpadł mu do głowy pomysł. Czuł, jak serce prawie wyskakuje mu z piersi i wziął głęboki wdech. — McGonagall! - sapnął.

— Co? - zapytał James. — Syriuszu, czy ty zdurniałeś?

— McGonagall może zmieniać się w kota! - powiedział Syriusz. Zaczął skakać wokół przyjaciół z ekscytacji. Złapał Jamesa za ramiona i potrząsnął nim. — Nie widzisz?

Para Krukonów z czwartego roku spojrzała na niego osobliwie, kiedy mijali Huncwotów na korytarzu.

— Chcesz prosić McGonagall, aby mu towarzyszyła w swojej kociej formie? - zapytał niepewnie Peter.

— Nie, pacanie! - powiedział James, którego oczy również się zaświeciły. — My byśmy mogli!

— Hm? - Peter wyglądał na całkiem zagubionego.

— Zostaniemy animagami! - powiedział niecierpliwie Syriusz pyzatemu przyjacielowi. — Serio, nadążaj, Pete.

Zrozumienie zajaśniało na twarzy Petera.

— A czy to nie jest przypadkiem bardzo trudne?

James westchnął.

— No. Pamiętajcie, że powiedziała, że to zabiera lata i parę bardzo skomplikowanych zaklęć i eliksirów.

— Mimo to nadal spróbujemy, prawda? - zapytał Syriusz skacząc w górę i w dół z radości.

Oboje James i Peter uśmiechnęli się.

— Oczywiście – powiedział James. —Jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie to zrobić, są to Huncwoci.

Znów zaczęli iść, chociaż bardziej odpowiednim określeniem na ich chód byłyby podskoki.

— Będziemy najlepszą watahą na świecie – powiedział Syriusz.

,,,

Wrócili do pokoju wspólnego po ostatniej lekcji i znaleźli Remusa siedzącego na sofie przed kominkiem, owiniętego w koc. Lily Evans siedziała koło niego, rozmawiając z nim szeptem z ramieniem wokół jego barków.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

— Co robi Evans?

— Hej, Evans! - zawołał James, podchodząc do kominka i rozsiadając się w fotelu na przeciwko sofy. — Przestań podrywać inwalidę.

Lily rzuciła mu niechętne spojrzenie.

— Nie jest twoją własnością, Potter. I nie podrywałam go. Sprawdzałam tylko, czy dobrze się czuje.

Syriusz usiadł na oparciu sofy koło Remusa i spojrzał na niego.

— Nie wyglądasz dobrze, stary. Czemu Pomfrey cię wypuściła?

Remus skrzywił się.

— Nienawidzę skrzydła szpitalnego. Wie o tym. Uciekam jak tylko… wyzdrowieję.

„Wyzdrowieje na umyśle" pomyślał Syriusz. Był w stanie zobaczyć wstyd i odrazę do samego siebie, czającą się w głębinach nawiedzonych, bursztynowych oczu Remusa.

— Znalazłeś Hamisha? - zapytał Peter, który zakołysał się i usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko kominka.

— No. - Remus przesunął się trochę, aby mogli zobaczyć jeża śpiącego spokojnie na kocu na jego kolanach. Kolce Hamisha nadal były złote i czerwone. — Co wyście mu zrobili? Zostawiam wam go na jedną noc, a kiedy wracam wygląda jak świąteczna, choinkowa ozdoba.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Jeśli go teraz zgubisz, wszyscy będą wiedzieć, aby zwrócić go do wieży Gryffindoru.

— A co jeśli znajdą go Ślizgoni?

— Racja. - James wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na jeża, który się obudził i zamrugał zaspanymi, czarnymi oczami na Jamesa. — Srebrny i zielony? Nie skrzywdzą jednego ze swoich.

— Nie! - Remus przytulił opiekuńczo swoje zwierzątko. — Nie pozwolę ci zmienić go w ślizgońskie kolory.

— Ma rację, James – powiedział Syriusz. — Będzie się to strasznie kłócić z wystrojem naszego pokoju.

— Jakim wystrojem? - zapytał Peter. — Masz na myśli łóżka i ten wielki plakat, który przykleił Syriusz z Jamesem spadającym z miotły w zwolnionym tempie?

Remus, Peter i Syriusz zachichotali, kiedy James zarumienił się gwałtownie i rzucił spojrzenie na Lily.

— Zamknij się!

— Czy wy zawsze tacy jesteście? - zapytała Lily, wyglądając na jednocześnie zirytowaną i rozbawioną.

— Zawsze jacy? - zapytał Remus, wyglądając na naprawdę zdezorientowanego.

— Zawsze tacy… chłopięcy.

— Raczej – powiedział Syriusz, rzucając jej zawadiackie spojrzenie. — Ma to coś prawdopodobnie wspólnego z tym że jesteśmy chłopakami. Tak jak lubisz, co Evans?

Lily wzdrygnęła się.

— Jesteś taki obleśny, Black. - Wstała i zarzuciła swoje ciemne, rude włosy za ramię. — Nie mogłeś sobie znaleźć lepszych przyjaciół, Remus?

— Lubię moich przyjaciół – powiedział Remus spokojnie.

— Jak tam chcesz – powiedziała. — Idę znaleźć Alice i Rebeccę. Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się lepiej.

Odeszła, rzucając ostatnie zdegustowane spojrzenie na Syriusza, który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do niej.

— Syriuszu! - powiedział Remus żałośnie. — Czy musiałeś to robić?

— Co? - zapytał Syriusz. — Ćwiczę flirt. Mówiłeś mi, że wszystkie dziewczyny się za mną oglądają. Muszę doszlifować moje umiejętności do perfekcji.

— Masz trzynaście lat – powiedział Remus. — To jest dziwne. I to nie był flirt. To było prawie molestowanie.

— Będę miał czternaście za parę miesięcy – powiedział Syriusz. — A ona na to zasłużyła za dręczenie cię.

— Nie dręczyła mnie. Była dla mnie miła.

— Ma rację, stary – powiedział James.

— Zgadzasz się z nim, tylko dlatego że ci się ona podoba, – odparł Syriusz lekceważąco – więc się nie liczysz.

— Nie podoba mi się!

— Podoba.

— Nie!

— Chłopaki – przerwał im Remus. — Zamkniecie się, proszę? –Ziewnął.— Idę do łóżka. — Wstał krzywiąc się i sapiąc z każdym ruchem.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy, Lunatyku? - zapytał James.

— Nie, w porządku. — Powlekł się w kierunku schodów, nadal trzymając w rękach koszyk z Hamishem w środku. Jego brązowe włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, i wyglądały prawie tak źle, jak Jamesa.

— Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć, jak myślicie? - zapytał Syriusz, obserwując Remusa. Wyglądał na takiego małego.

— O animagach? - zapytał James.

— No.

James spojrzał zamyślony w stronę schodów.

— Na razie nie – zdecydował. — Musimy najpierw zobaczyć, czy to możliwe. Nie chcemy mu dawać złudnej nadziei.

— Myślę, że jestem za głupi, aby to zrobić – powiedział Peter ze smutkiem. — Nic nie wiem o zaklęciach i tym podobnych. A McGonagall powiedziała, że to naprawdę trudne.

— Pomożemy ci, stary, nie martw się – powiedział James, czochrając Peterowi włosy.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że damy radę to zrobić – powiedział Syriusz — i że mu to pomoże.

— Damy radę i mu to pomoże – powiedział James. Syriusz chciałby dzielić optymizm swojego przyjaciela.


	30. Widząc testrale

_**Rozdział 30**_

 _Widząc testrale_

„ _Przecież pies też ukąsi, jak się go podrażni, no nie? … ale testrale są w porządku, a wszystko przez to, że… no… chodzi o tą śmierć… ludzie myślą, że one przynoszą nieszczęście, no nie? Ale po protu nie kapują w czym rzecz, zgadza się?"_

 _(Profesor Rubeus Hagrid – Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa)_

 **REMUS:**

— Powiedz mi, kumplu – rzekł wesoło Syriusz, kiedy czwórka Huncwotów szła na dół na śniadanie. — Czy to zasługa zmysłów wilczych, czy mola książkowego?

Remus podniósł głowę znad książki, którą czytał i zmarszczył brwi w kierunku przyjaciela.

— Co?

— Zaszedłeś od dormitorium do Wielkiej Sali nie podnosząc głowy znad książki nawet jeden raz. Wydajesz się wyczuwać i omijać ludzi oraz przeszkody na swojej drodze.

— Uch… - powiedział Remus inteligentnie. Myślenie przychodziły mu ciężko, wciąż był zmęczony, a rany nadal bolały.

— Co w ogóle czytasz? - zapytał Peter. — Jeszcze nawet nie było śniadania. To po prostu złe.

— C-c-chcę być na bieżąco – odparł Remus, przytrzymując książkę przy piersi jedną dłonią, kiedy drugą głaskał Hamisha. Podłużna twarz jeża wyglądała z niepokojem z kieszeni szaty Remusa.

— Tu chodzi o coś więcej – powiedział James, patrząc na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, kiedy kierował się na swoje miejsce przy stole Gryffindoru. — Widzę przecież. Jąkasz się tylko wtedy, kiedy mówisz o czymś, co cię bardzo martwi.

Remus opuścił głowę i ostrożnie przeniósł kawałek tostu z talerza, starając się nie dotykać srebrnego naczynia. Kiedy Syriusz, który siedział koło niego, dotknął jego ramienia, starając się zmusić go do podniesienia wzroku, spuścił głowę jeszcze mocniej.

— Daj spokój, Lunatyku! - błagał Syriusz, wyginając się, aby móc włożyć głowę między twarz Remusa a jego talerz. Remus nie był w stanie uniknąć wzroku Syriusza, a jego wytrzeszczone szczenięce oczy jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodły.

— Chodzi o to, że chcę sobie dobrze poradzić – powiedział Remus z westchnieniem. — Dumbledore dużo ryzykował pozwalając mi przyjść do szkoły, a ja chcę mieć świetne stopnie, aby mu udowodnić, że dobrze zrobił. A to jest ciężkie, ponieważ cały czas opuszczam lekcje i nadal jestem beznadziejny w eliksirach i zaczynamy wróżenie w tym roku i nie wiem, jak sobie poradzę.

— Nie sądzę, aby Dubmbles kiedykolwiek żałował, że pozwolić ci tu przyjechać – odparł Syriusz. — Nawet jeśli oblejesz każdy przedmiot. Chodzi mi o to, że gdyby nie ty w szkole nie byłoby się z czego śmiać. Nasze kawały byłyby niewypałami, gdybyś nie pomógł nam ich przygotować.

Remus wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. Tak naprawdę wspomnienie różnych kawałów i wynikające z nich szlabany sprawiły, że poczuł się nawet gorzej.

— Remus – powiedział James — masz takie samo prawo tutaj być, jak każdy z nas. Dumbledore dał ci szansę, aby mieć coś co i tak powinno należeć do ciebie.

Remus zacisnął wargi i skinął głową. Nie wierzył w nic, co mówili, ale nie chciał ich martwić, dlatego nic nie powiedział. Na szczęście rozmowa została przerwana przez sowy pocztowe. Remus poczuł, że lżej mu na sercu, kiedy dojrzał Brutusa. Natychmiast zaczął kroić swoje parówki i karmić nimi wielkiego ptaka, zanim odwiązał list Neila z jego nogi i schował go w kieszeni.

Syriusz patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak Brutus zahukał radośnie i pochylił się, aby przesunąć dziobem po włosach Remusa.

— Dlaczego to tak jest, że pomimo tego, że większość zwierząt nie może cię znieść, te które cię lubią nie mogą się od ciebie oderwać?

— To moja magnetyczna osobowość – odparł Remus. — Przyczepiają się do tych świrusów, którzy będą najchętniejsi rozstać się ze swoimi parówkami.

Remus sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął Hamisha. Położył go na stole koło Brutusa i mu również zaoferował kawałek parówki. Jeż przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywał, a potem obrócił głowę i ukradł kawałek bekonu z talerza Syriusza.

— Ej! - powiedział głośno Syriusz, starając wyrwać mu swoje jedzenia, ale w końcu poddając się, kiedy Hamish rzucił mu błagalne spojrzenie swoimi dużymi oczami. — Dajesz mu lekcje! - oskarżył Syriusz Remusa, wskazując go widelcem. — Wszędzie poznam to spojrzenie.

Ich krzyki przyciągnęły zainteresowanie wielu otaczających ich Gryfonów.

— Och, obrzydliwe! - powiedziała Lily, która siedziała z Alice i Rebecką koło Petera. — Remus ściągnij jeża ze stołu! To niehigieniczne.

— Ale on jest głodny! - powiedział Remus, rzucając swoje „spojrzenie".

— Dlaczego jest złoto-czerwony? - zapytał Frank z zainteresowaniem.

— Zapytaj Jamesa – powiedział ponuro Remus. — Mamy szczęście, że nie jest srebrno-zielony.

— Nie wiedziałam, że masz jeża – powiedziała Alice, pochylając się przez Llily, aby mieć lepszy widok. — Jest strasznie słodki.

Hamish wydawał się ignorować uwagę, którą przyciągnął i korzystając z okazji ukradł kolejny kawałek bekonu z talerza Syriusza.

— Czy bekon jest odpowiedni dla jeża? - zapytał Frank ze zwątpieniem w głosie.

— Nie wiem – odparł Remus, przyglądając się Hamishowi. — Jedzą w naturze ślimaki i tym podobne. Wszystko to mięso.

— Słyszałam, że powinny jeść jedzenie dla psów – powiedziała Lily, najwyraźniej poddając się w próbie utrzymania standardów higieny przy stole Gryffindoru.

— Nie mam jedzenia dla psów.

— Może Hagrid ma – odparł Syriusz. — Następną mamy opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Możemy wpaść potem do jego chatki.

— Apropo – rzekł James, rzucając zaklęcie tempus — czas na nas. Pamiętajcie, że mamy zajęcia praktyczne. Musimy iść aż na skraj Lasu.

Trzecioroczni Gryfoni zgodnie wstali od stołu i skierowali się do wyjścia. Większość z nich nadal jadała po drodze tosty lub ziewała i jedyne czego pragnęła to wrócić do łóżka.

— Co to jest, na niebiosa? - zapytał Syriusz reszty Huncwotów, kiedy podeszli na brzeg Zakazanego Lasu.

Zaraz przed lasem było duże, zamknięte ogrodzenie. W środku Gryfoni i Puchoni, którzy mieli razem zajęcia, mogli zobaczyć wielką połać bagna. Pachniało wilgocią i zgnilizną, na wysepkach z błota rosły dziwnie wyglądające magiczne rośliny. Kiedy ostrożnie podeszli bliżej, Remus zauważył, że tymczasowe, magiczne bagno jest wypełnione kawałkami pływającego drewna.

— Kiedy wszyscy podejdą do ogrodzenia możemy zacząć lekcje – powiedziała profesor Kettleburn, podchodząc do nich od tyłu i sprawiając, że kilka dziewczyn oraz Peter zapiszczeli z zaskoczenia. Syriusz zachichotał i drażnił pulchnego chłopca, szturchając go łokciem. Remus poczuł litość do Petera, który zarumienił się po koniuszki uszu.

— Czy ktoś mi może powiedzieć, co to za środowisko? - zapytała profesor Kettleburn, kiedy zaciekawieni podeszli do ogrodzenia i zajrzeli do środka.

— Bagno – powiedziała Puchonka o imieniu Rosemary, wpatrująca się w scenerię z zainteresowaniem.

— Brawo. Pięć punktów dla Hufflepuffu. Teraz, patrzcie.

Profesor Kettleburn włożyła pełną blizn dłoń w wielki, połatany worek i wyciągnęła martwego królika.

— Och, to okropne – powiedział Alice, robiąc zniesmaczną minę. Profesor Kettleburn zignorowała ją i odeszła krok do tyłu, a potem rzuciła królika za ogrodzenie. Tym razem cała klasa wydała z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy kawałki drewna, które pływały po bagiennej wodzie ożyły i rzuciły się na martwego królika, rozdzielając go żarłocznie.

— Błotoryje! - powiedział Remus, czując jak jego twarz rozpromienia się w szerokim uśmiechu zadziwienia, kiedy rozpoznał stworzenia ze zdjęć z podręcznika. — To są błotoryje.

— To prawda, panie Lupin. - Profesor Kuttlebur pomachała radośnie Remusowi dłonią, w której brakowała trzech palców. — Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru! Tak, to są błotoryje – zazwyczaj można je znaleźć w Europie oraz Południowej i Północnej Ameryce. Ich ulubionym pożywieniem są mandragory, ale chętnie jedzą też małe ssaki takie jak króliki. Nie jest zbyt rozsądne zapuszczać się na bagna, w których grasują błotoryje. Mogą poważnie uszkodzić stopy i kostki.

— Super! - powiedział James, zaglądając za ogrodzenie i starając się znów odnaleźć błotoryje w wodzie. Na jego nieszczęście, skończyły jeść swoją przekąskę i wróciły do udawania kawałka drewna.

— Na dzisiejszej lekcji, będziemy kontynuować rzucenie jedzenia błotoryją – mówiła dalej Profesor Kuttleburn. — Kiedy będą jadły, będziecie starać się dojrzeć, jak wyglądają i na podstawie swoich obserwacji narysować szkice. Worki z martwymi królikami są tam. - Wykazała kupkę pokrytych krwią sakw leżącą na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Wielu uczniów wzdrygnęło się ze wstrętem.

Remus podążył za Huncwotami w kierunku worków, marszcząc nos na potężny zapach krwi, który wyczuł jego czuły zmysł powonienia. Jego ludzka cześć czuła się lekko niedobrze na mocny, metaliczny zapach, ale jego wilcza część obudziła się, delektując się nim. Syriusz musiał zauważyć, że lekko się zachwiał.

— Wszystko w porządku, Remusie – zapytał ze zmartwieniem.

— Pachnie krwią – wymamrotał Remus, starając się wstrzymać oddech i odegnać wilka z powrotem.

— Nie martw się, stary – odparł Syriusz, ściskając mu ramię. — Weźmiemy worki, poczekaj tutaj.

Remus zatrzymał się z ulgą i patrzył, jak pozostali uczniowie niechętnie zaczynali brać worki z martwymi zwierzętami.

— To takie niehigieniczne! - słyszał, jak Lily głośno narzeka.

Zauważył ruch na skraju lasu. Remus obrócił głowę i zamarł, kiedy zobaczył te wielkie stworzenia wyglądające jak konie z olbrzymimi nietoperzowymi skrzydłami, obserwujące z tęsknotą zakrwawione worki. Rozpoznał je od razu, jako te istoty, które ciągnęły szkolne powozy. Remus czuł, jak przyśpiesza mu oddech i spojrzał na członków swojej klasy. Nikt z nich nie wydawał się być świadom istot, które ich obserwowały.

— Remus? - Remus podskoczył gwałtownie, kiedy James położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Złapał dłoń przyjaciela i wskazał na zwierzęta.

— Co? - zapytał Syriusz, patrząc w kierunku, w którym wskazywał Remus.

— T-T-tam! Wielkie, nietoperzo-końskie coś! - Remus spojrzał na przyjaciół z pośpiechem. — Powiedzcie reszcie, aby uciekała!

— Lunatyku, o czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Peter, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem. — Tam nic nie ma.

— Jest! Jest! - nalegał Remus, będąc coraz bardziej przerażony, kiedy stworzenia zaczęły zbliżać się do niczego nieświadomych uczniów.

— Może powinniśmy pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedział Syriusz, upuszczając worek i oplatając opiekuńczo ręce wokół ramion Remusa.

— Uważajcie! Uciekajcie! - krzyknął Remus, odskakując od przyjaciół, którzy starali się go złapać. Pobiegł w stronę worków i uczniów, kiedy jedno z koniopodobnych stworzeń, próbowało złapać łapę martwego królika.

— Remus!

Syriusz, James i Peter pobiegli za nim, łapiąc go w chwili, kiedy reszta klasy obróciła się i spojrzała na nich z oszołomieniem. Remus starał się wyrwać, ale nie śmiał użyć swojej wilkołaczej siły na oczach tylu widzów.

— Uciekajcie! - zawołał słabo do reszty uczniów, czując jak serce bije mu ze strachu. — One was skrzywdzą!

— Tam nic nie ma, Lunatyku – powiedział Syriusz, wyglądając na strapionego. — Masz zwidy.

— Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała profesor Kettleburn, podchodząc i wpatrując się w Huncwotów.

— Remus oszalał – powiedział Peter drżącym głosem, nadal trzymając wyrywającą mu się rękę Remusa.

— Nie oszalałem! - krzyknął. — Nie widzicie ich?

Profesor Kettleburn obróciła się w stronę, w którą patrzył Remus i zamarła. Potem powiedziała bardzo spokojnie:

— Proszę wszystkich o odsunięcie się od worków i podejście do mnie.

— Co? - zapytał James. — Co się dzieje?

Reszta klasy szybko wykonała polecenie, wpatrując się w sakwy z niezrozumieniem.

— Co widzisz, Remusie – zapytała profesor Kettleburn, jej zazwyczaj szorstki głos złagodniał.

— Koniopodobne coś – powiedział Remus. — Czarne z s-skrzydłami jak nietoperze i wystającymi ż-żebrami. Mają okropne oczy – całe białe i zamglone. Jakby były m-martwe.

— Dobry chłopiec – powiedziała profesor Kettleburn. — To był dobry opis dla tych, którzy nie mogą ich zobaczyć.

— Mówi pani, że one istnieją? - zapytał Syriusz z zaskoczeniem, mrużąc oczy w kierunku lasu. — Czemu wszyscy nie możemy ich zobaczyć? Czemu tylko Remus je widzi?

— To są testrale – odparła profesor Kettleburn. — W Zakazanym Lesie żyje ich stado, które Hagrid wytresował, aby ciągnęło szkolne powozy na początku każdego roku.

Usta James i Syriusza otworzyły się w zdumieniu i oboje obrócili się, aby spojrzeć na Remusa.

— Ty naprawdę nie byłeś świrnięty – powiedział Syriusz. — Widziałeś coś wtedy na pierwszym roku.

— Rzeczywiście – powiedziała profesor Kettleburn. — Testrale mogą zobaczyć tylko ci, którzy widzieli śmierć.

Remus poczuł, jak ogarnia go zimno. Wiedziała, że odpływa mu krew z twarzy i zaczyna się trząść jeszcze mocniej. Testrale tłoczyły się teraz koło worków z martwymi królikami, ich oczy bez źrenic wpatrywały się w krwawy stos.

— Śmierć? - zapytał słabo James. — Co ma pani na myśli?

— Testrale mogą zobaczyć tylko ci, którzy widzieli na własne oczy, jak ktoś umiera.

Cała klasa obróciła się, aby spojrzeć na Remusa. Skulił się, opierając o Syriusza, który nadal stał zaraz za nim.

— Widziałeś, jak ktoś umiera? - zapytał Peter, który wyglądał na przerażonego. — Kto?

Remus wzdrygnął się, a Syriusz, James i profesor Kettleburn spojrzeli gniewnie na Petera.

— Jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko panie Pettigrew, wolałabym, aby nie denerwował pan jednego z uczniów takimi pytaniami – powiedziała profesor ostro.

— Och, przepraszam, Lunatyku – powiedział Peter, jego oczy rozszerzyły się. — Nie myślałem….

— Nigdy nie myślisz! - warknął Syriusz.

— Hej! Patrzcie! - Douglas i Frank patrzyli na stos worków. Remus widział, jak jeden z testrali zdołał rozedrzeć jeden z nich i wszystkie z rozkoszą zajadały się królikami. Zastanawiał się jak musi to wyglądać dla reszty, którzy byli w stanie zobaczyć tylko kawałki krwawego mięsa znikające w powietrzu.

Ci, którzy widzieli śmierć. Te słowa wracały do niego cały czas. Był mgliście świadom pani profesor, która mówiła wszystkim, że testrale przyciąga zapach krwi, ale był bardziej skupiony na wspomnieniach z tamtej nocy sprzed wielu lat, kiedy klęczał nad swoją matką, wpatrując się na rozdarte, błyszczące tętnice i kości jej klatki piersiowej i szyi, kiedy krew rozlewała się wokół nich.

— Nie… pozwól im, aby z-zmienili cię w p-potwora takiego jak on. W-wilk cię nie zmienił. Powiedz to, Remusie!

Remus z trudem złapał oddech i zamknął oczy.

Tylko ci, którzy widzieli śmierć…. Wilk cię nie zmienił…

— Lunatyku? - Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Jamesa i Syriusza obserwujących go zmartwionym wzrokiem. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

— Przepraszam, że ci wcześniej nie wierzyliśmy – powiedział cicho James.

Remus westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie mogliście wiedzieć.

— Ale powinniśmy ci zaufać – powiedział Syriusz. — Przepraszamy. I przykro mi z powodu… kogokolwiek widziałeś… wiesz… jak umiera. - Wyglądał na złego na samego siebie za swoją niezręczność.

— W porządku. Nie martw się – Remus zmusił się do jeszcze jednego uśmiechu. — To było dawno temu.

Trójka jego przyjaciół obserwowała go uważnie z pytaniami, zmartwieniem i uczuciem w swoich oczach. Wiedział, o co chcieli zapytać, ale nie mieli odwagi.

— Moja matka – wyszeptał cicho Remus, tak, aby tylko oni usłyszeli. — Starała się uratować mnie przed wilkiem. Ocaliła moje życie.

Stara rana była tak głęboka, że nawet się nie zająknął, kiedy mówił. Tak jakby to już nie był jego głos, ale należał do tego małego chłopca, którym kiedyś był.

Zanim wilk go zmienił.

,,,

Reszta dnia minęła Remusowi jak za mgłą. Wiedział, że reszta chłopców martwi się o niego, ale nie potrafił się zmusić, aby ich zapewniać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Za każdym razem, kiedy pozwalał sobie zagubić się w myślach, jego umysł wracał do Tamtej Nocy. Zobaczenie testrali i usłyszenie dlaczego tylko on potrafił je zobaczyć, sprowadziło wspomnienia, które, najlepiej jak potrafił, ukrył w odmętach swojego umysłu, a których nie potrafił całkowicie usunąć.

Myślał o tym, jak wszystko wyglądało osiem lat temu przed atakiem. Miał swoją piękną matkę, która była mistrzynią eliksirów i z którą chodził tańczyć w nocy w księżycowych cieniach. Jego ojciec był szczęśliwszy. Przed Tamtą Nocą nigdy nie skrzywdził Remusa, jednak chłopiec nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że nie chciał, czy dlatego że wiedział, że Serenie się to nie spodoba.

Remus był świadom, że to jego wina, ze wszystko się zmieniło. Gdyby nie wyszedł na zewnątrz tamtej nocy, jego matka nadal by żyła, jego ojciec nie byłby w Azkabanie, a Remus nie byłby wilkołakiem. Tak olbrzymie konsekwencje, które wynikły z tak małego nieświadomego błędu. Tak wiele, krwawych konsekwencji, a to wszystko było jego winą.

Kiedy skończyły się lekcje, Remus wymknął się od przyjaciół, opuścił kolację i poszedł do biblioteki, gdzie wślizgnął się pod stół z książką o składnikach eliksirów. Siedział po turecku na podłodze pod stołem, wolno przewracając kartki, przypominając sobie matkę.

Słyszał, jak pozostali Huncwoci przyszli go szukać. Nie miał jednak ochoty z nimi rozmawiać i obserwował w milczeniu z ciemności pod stołem, jak poddają się w poszukiwaniach i wychodzą z biblioteki. Czuł się winny, że ich martwi, ale nie mógł teraz stawić czoła ich współczuciu oraz pytaniom.

Kiedy na zewnątrz zaczęło się robić ciemno, a cisza nocna zaczęła się zbliżać, Remus wywlókł się spod stołu i wyszedł z biblioteki. Przemykając wśród cieni, cicho przechodził przez korytarze, aż do ukrytych drzwi przy skrzydle szpitalnym. Skierował się w kierunku boiska do Quidditcha, jak prawie rok temu, czując znikający księżyc wiszący mu nad głową.

Kiedy doszedł na miejsce, uklęknął w trawie i podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na prawie całkiem okrągły księżyc nad głową. Jeśli koncentrował się wystarczająco mocno, był w stanie prawie wyobrazić sobie matkę stojącą koło niego, jak wtedy dawno temu.

— Śledzą mnie księżycowe cienie, księżycowe cienie, księżycowe cienie – śpiewał cicho, czując jak nocny wiatr czochra mu włosy. — Fikać i skakać w księżycowym cieniu, księżycowym cieniu, księżycowym cieniu…

Spojrzał na dół, trzymając swoją dłoń, aby zawisła nad trawą, rzucając na nią cień. Drugą ręką, sięgnął po wisiorek wokół swojej szyi, dotykając kciukiem krwistoczerwony granatu osadzonego pośrodku małej dłoni.

— I jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę oczy, jeśli wszystkie me kolory zblakną. Tak, jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę oczy, hej… nie będę musiał więcej płakać.

Płakać. Kiedy ostatnio płakał. Nie pamiętał. Pamiętał, że poleciało mu parę łez na pierwszy roku, po tym jak pozostali Huncwoci przesłuchiwali Franka, dlaczego nie jest najlepszym przyjacielem Remusa, a także po tym jak rozmawiał z ojcem po procesie, ale nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio naprawdę płakał. Może to było Tamtej Nocy, kiedy patrzył jak umiera jego matka?

— Mamo? - zapytał drżącym głosem, jego słowa brzmiały żałośnie w wietrznym, nocnym powietrzu. Nagle nie był w stanie jej poczuć koło siebie. Poczuł się strasznie samotny. — M-mamo?

Skoncentrował się, ale nie mógł jej poczuć. Czy opuściła go, teraz kiedy wiedziała, że wilk go zmienił? Może będzie wstanie sprawić, aby wróciła. Pamiętał swoje życzenie w zeszłym roku. Życzenie, które złożył wśród krwi i księżycowych cieni.

Opuścił wisiorek i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Podniósł dłoń i i otworzył usta, aby wyszeptać zaklęcie tnące, kiedy ciepła dłoń powstrzymała go, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Remus wydał z siebie pisk zaskoczenia i wyrwał rękę, obracając się, aby spojrzeć na osobę za sobą.

— Nie rób tego, Lunatyku – powiedział Syriusz. Jego oczy były rozszerzone z pośpiechu, kiedy klęczał koło Remusa. — Nie rań się.

— Jak mnie znalazłeś? - wyszeptał Remus. Syriusz podszedł go pod wiatr, co wyjaśnia czemu nie poczuł jego zapachu.

— Widziałem cię w bibliotece. Pod stołem. Czekałem na zewnątrz, aby się upewnić, że wrócisz cały. Podążyłem tutaj za tobą. Tak jak ostatnim razem.

— Idź sobie! - powiedział Remus, czując złość. — Nie masz prawa mi przeszkadzać!

— Nie chciałem. Ale masz zamiar się zranić.

Remus spojrzał w dół na swoją dłoń, w której nadal trzymał różdżkę. Drżała.

— Muszę. Tak to działa.

— Nie prawda. Nie dlatego zostaliśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. - Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń i odebrał różdżkę z jego niespokojnych palców. — Nie musisz robić krwawych ofiar, aby dotrzeć do ludzi, którzy o ciebie dbają.

— A-ale… - Remus próbował odzyskać różdżkę, ale Syriusz trzymał ją poza jego zasięgiem.

— Nie, Remusie! - To był jeden z tych nielicznych razów, kiedy Syriusz użył imienia, które nadali mu rodzice. Twarz wyższego chłopca była bardzo poważna.

Remus poddał się i obrócił tyłem do Syriusza, przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i chowając w nich twarz. Słyszał jak Syriusz porusza się za nim niespokojnie, a potem ciepłe ręce oplotły jego ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej do Syriusza. Czuł oddech przy swoim uchu, zanim Syriusz wyszeptał:

— Nie wszystko schodzi do krwi i księżycowych cieni.

— Nieprawda – odparł Remus, przytłumionym głosem. — To jest kwintesencja mojego istnienia. To jest to, czym jestem.

— Nie, nieprawda – powiedział Syriusz delikatnie. — Może to jest duża cześć, ale nie wszystko. A Hamish? Brutus? Co z Andersami, szkołą i książkami? Co z magią, psikusami, naszym dormitorium? Co z Huncwotami? Czy to nie jest częścią ciebie? Co ze mną? Jestem jednym z twoich najlepszych przyjaciół, i nie mam nic wspólnego z księżycem, prócz tego co łączy mnie z nim przez ciebie. Moje imię pochodzi od gwiazdy.

Remus długo nie odpowiadał. Potem powiedział.

— Przygotowałeś tą przemowę?

Syriusz parsknął.

— Dupek! Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem Blackiem. Z natury jesteśmy, jak to się nazywa? Być dobrym ze słowami?

Remus wydał z siebie przytłumiony chichot.

— Elokwentny.

— Tak, dokładnie.

— Kłamca.

Syriusz westchnął.

— W porządku. Trochę się przygotowałem. Ale tylko, jak obserwowałem, jak tutaj siedzisz. Więc nie było to właściwe przygotowanie. Nie, jak przygotowanie zadania domowego.

Remus podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do Syriusza, jego oczy nadal były załzawione.

— To była dobra przemowa.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Oczywiście, że była. Wygłosił ją wspaniały Syriusz Black.

Remus przekrzywił głowę, aby znów spojrzeć na księżyc.

— Myślałem o mojej matce.

— Tak podejrzewałem – odparł Syriusz znów poważnym tonem.

— Była mistrzynią eliksirów. Zabierała mnie ze sobą w nocy, aby zbierać składniki w czasie księżyca. Była mugolakiem i miała zwyczaj śpiewania wszystkich mugolskich piosenek, w których jest mowa o księżycu. To było magiczne. Jak magiczne z bajki, nie normalnie. - Remus obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Syriusza i uśmiechnął się. — To były najwspanialsze chwile w moim życiu przed Huncwotami. Pod księżycem z nią.

— Co się stało? - zapytał Syriusz delikatnie.

Remus ponownie odwrócił wzrok.

— Pewnej nocy obudziłem się z koszmaru i chciałem pójść do pokoju rodziców, aby mnie pocieszyli. Słyszałem, jak się kłócą. Coś o kimś nazywającym się Greyback, który uciekł. Był zły na mojego ojca, czy coś. Moja mama była wściekła, ponieważ nie chciał, aby wychodziła już w nocy. Nie rozumiałem o co chodzi. Chciałem tylko, aby ktoś mnie pocieszył, a bałem się wejść do środka, więc zamiast tego wymknąłem się na dwór.

— Co?

— Zrozum, że na dworze pod światłem księżyca czułem się najbezpieczniej. To było równie dobre, jakby była tam ze mną moja mama. Mogłem czuć magię i pomagała mi przegonić koszmary. Ale oczywiście miałem wtedy tylko sześć lat. Nie połączyłem tego, o co się kłócili z własnym bezpieczeństwem. Greyback – który był wilkołakiem – zaatakował mnie. Moi rodzice usłyszeli mój krzyk i moja mama wybiegła na zewnątrz, zrzucając go ze mnie. Ale wilkołaki są wytrzymałe po transformacji, a on był szalony. Skoczył na mnie, a potem zaatakował również ją. Mój ojciec zrzucił go z niej. Nie jestem pewien, co się potem stało. - Remus ponownie pochylił głowę, czując, że zaczyna się trząść. — P-pamiętam, że doczołgałem się do mamy i zobaczyłem jej szyję i pierś rozszarpaną i k-k-krwawiącą. Bylem w stanie zobaczyć kości, k-krew i mięśnie i tak dalej. To było n-n-najokropniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Mówiła do mnie, pomimo tego, że umierała. Kazała mi p-przyrzec, że nie stanę się potworem jak G-g-greyback. Powiedziała mi, żebym n-nie pozwolił, aby wilk mnie z-zmienił.

Remus czuł, jak Syriusz się porusza i oplata swoje ręce wokół niego.

— Przykro mi, Lunatyku. Tak mi przykro.

— Z-z-zmieniłem się – zaszlochał Remus, czując jak łzy płyną mu po policzkach. — Pozwoliłem, aby m-mnie z-zmienił!

Czuł rękę Syriusza głaszczącą jego plecy i przypomniał sobie krótki moment ze wspomnień poksiężycowego Lunatyka ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Nie to miała na myśli – wymamrotał Syriusz mu do ucha. — Nie miała na myśli tego, abyś walczył z tym, kim jesteś. Nie chciała, by zmieniło cię to w potwora. I tak się nie stało. Nie jesteś potworem, Rem. Jestem większym potworem niż ty. Jesteś dobry i miły. W ogóle nie jesteś potworem. Myślę, że byłaby z ciebie dumna.

Wtedy Remus poczuł, jak coś wewnątrz niego pękło. To było, jakby załamała się tama i całe jego wnętrze zalała powódź. Nie mógł tego powstrzymać, nawet jeśli jego życie by od tego zależało. Trzymał się kurczowo Syriusza, i pozwolił sobie na załamanie. Tego nie można nawet było nazwać płaczem. Były to bardziej gwałtowne spazmy cierpienia i rozpaczy, które brutalnie wstrząsały jego całym ciałem. Nie mógł nawet oddychać, nie mógł myśleć, nie mógł robić nic więcej, niż przetrwać przepływ fal emocji, które tłumił zbyt długo. Dławił się i miał mdłości, a przez ten cały czas Syriusz trzymał go i nie powiedział ani słowa. Nucił tylko cicho i głaskał plecy Remusa, czekając, aż się uspokoi.

Kiedy wszystko się skończył, a Remus czuł zmęczenie, czkał i z trudem łapał powietrze, Syriusz nadal nic nie mówił, za co Remus był wdzięczny. Czarnowłosy chłopiec pomógł mu wstać i prawie wlókł go do zamku. Przytrzymywał Remusa przez wszystkie klatki schodowe do wieży Gryffindoru i przez dziurę za portretem. Na szczęście pokój wspólny był pusty i bez przeszkód dotarli do dormitorium, gdzie James i Peter patrzyli w ciszy, jak Syriusz położył Remusa w jego łóżku i pomógł mu się przykryć, ściągnął mu buty i zewnętrzne szaty, a potem otulił go do snu. Uścisnął Remusa, a potem delikatnie oderwał jego palce od swojej szaty – Remus nawet nie zauważył, że ściskał go tak mocno – i ostrożnie zasunął zasłony.

Zanim całkiem zniknął mu z widoku, Remus zdążył wyszeptać:

— Dziękuję, Syriuszu.

Za co w nagrodę otrzymał lekki uśmiech i mrugnięcie. Potem Syriusz wycofał się do swojego łóżka.

Remus zamknął oczy i nie pamiętał już nic więcej.


	31. Operacja Robot Bojowy

_**Rozdział 31**_

 _Operacja Robot Bojowy_

 _,,,_

 _Doświadczeniem wszyscy nazywają swoje własne błędy._

 _Oscar Wilde_

 **SYRIUSZ:**

Syriusz zauważył, że trzeci rok był najmniej obfity w wydarzenia niż wcześniejsze lata w Hogwarcie. Oprócz wielu pouczeń udzielanych przez nauczycieli o ważności ciężej pracy we wszystkich przedmiotach, aby dobrze poradzili sobie na SUM-ach na piąty roku, kilku psikusach na Ślizgonach i wielu skrytych wyprawach w poszukiwaniu informacji o animagach, z których nie wynikło nic konkretnego, nic nie wydarzyło się aż do świąt. Wtedy też Huncwoci, którzy byli zdeterminowani uczynieniem wszystko bardziej interesującym, zaplanowali „Operację Robot Bojowy".

Pomysł przyszedł im do głowy podczas śniadania pewnego listopadowego poranku, kiedy James i Syriusz narzekali, że w tym roku nie poszukuje się nowych graczy do drużyny Quidditcha.

— To nie fair – powiedział James, smarując tost masłem, tak gwałtownie, że zrobił w nim dziurę. —Drużyna jest fatalna. Znaczy się, dajcie spokój, w zeszłym roku wygrali jeden mecz, i to tylko dlatego, że szukający Puchonów został znokautowany przez tłuczka wybitego przez własnego pałkarza.

— No, – zgodził się Syriusz markotnie — a ja naprawdę chciałem spróbować zostać pałkarzem. Pomyśl o tej frajdzie! Móc puszczać niebezpieczne obiekty w kierunku Ślizgonów bez obaw o szlaban...

— Rozchmurzcie się, chłopaki – powiedział Peter. — W następnym roku odchodzi dwóch ścigających i jeden pałkarz. Nie ma szans, abyście się nie dostali.

— Nie mogę się rozchmurzyć – narzekał James. — Cały rok!

— Dlaczego nie zaplanujemy Świątecznego psikusa Ślizgonom? - zasugerował Syriusz. — Możemy załatwić olbrzyma, aby w szale zdewastował ich pokój wspólny, powodując zniszczenie, anarchię i nawet może odrobinę chaosu. Wiecie, jak uwielbiam chaos.

Pozostali, którzy widzieli zawartość szkolnego kufra Syriusza, skinęli głową. James wydawał się trochę rozchmurzyć, kiedy rozważał pomysł.

— Ale skąd byśmy wzięli olbrzyma? - zapytał. — I w jaki sposób powiemy mu, aby atakował tylko Ślizgonów i nikogo innego? Słyszałem, że są potężne. Całkiem jak Goyle, gdyby był dwadzieścia stóp wyższy, gazylion razy bardziej śmierdzący i w dzieciństwie spuszczony na głowę.

— Nie zrobicie tego – powiedział Remus. — Nie pozwolę wam, na sprowadzenie olbrzyma do szkoły – nawet jeśli sprawi to, że ty i Syriusz przestaniecie się dąsać. Może kogoś zabić.

— Możemy zrobić własnego – odparł Syriusz. — Transmutować coś w coś olbrzymopodobnego i zaatakować Ślizgonów.

— Jak robot bojowy – powiedział Peter. — Zaczniemy od wielu małych robotów, które się połączą, aby stworzyć olbrzymiego robota, który zaatakuję całą szkołę. Robią tak w wielu mugolskich filmach science fiction.

— Genialne! - odparł James, a potem dodał: — Co to robot? I science fiction?

Peter przewrócił oczami.

— Powinniście chłopaki wziąć mugoloznawstwo w następnym roku. To coś takiego, jak metalowi ludzie, którzy są napędzani elektrycznością i mogą być kontrolowani przez zwykłych ludzi. Mugole mają je w swoich filmach o przyszłości. Czasem są całe armie robotów, które podbijają świat i tak dalej.

— Ale fajne – powiedział Syriusz. — Wiec to coś takiego jak… zbroje bez ludzi w środku? - Otworzył szeroko oczy. — Merlinie, jestem genialny!

Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się identyczny, szeroki uśmiech.

— Olbrzymi robot bojowy zrobiony ze zbroi – powiedział z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy. — Goniący Ślizgonów po korytarzu i rzucający w nich wielkimi garściami zielnej galaretki.

— Dlaczego zielonej galaretki? - zapytał Remus.

— A dlaczego nie? - odparł James rozsądnie.

— Myślę, że to jest genialne – powiedział Syriusz. — Powinniśmy zaatakować nim całą szkołę, nie tylko Ślizgonów. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak Puchoni będą piszczeć i panikować oraz wpadać na ściany. Remusie – musisz nam pomóc znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcie.

— Nie, czekajcie chwilę – powiedział Remus desperacko, kiedy poczuł, że sytuacja zaczyna wymykać mu się z rąk. — Zbroje nie są stworzone, aby tworzyć olbrzymiego robota bojowego. Rozpadną się.

— Dlatego użyjemy zaklęcia przylepca.

— Nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego – odparł Remus zdecydowanie. — Absolutnie nic.

,,,

— To będzie genialne – wysyczał Syriusz, kiedy w czwórkę skradali się głównym korytarzem o czwartej nad ranem, ostatniego dnia semestru. — Najlepszy psikus od twojego lodowego kawału.

— Nadal nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak mnie do tego przekonaliście – narzekał Remus. — I naprawdę jesteśmy już za duzi, aby się zmieścić pod peleryną. — Wyciągnął dłoń i skierował różdżkę na najbliższą zbroję. — _Tempus Animatus!_

— Dwanaście gotowych, jeszcze tylko sześćdziesiąt trzy – powiedział Peter wesoło. — To będzie świetne.

,,,

Wszystko zaczęło się zgodnie z planem. Dokładnie o pierwszej popołudniu, kiedy cała szkoła spokojnie jadła obiad, rozległ się ogłuszający szczęk spoza Wielkiej Sali, który stopniowo stawał się coraz głośniejszy.

Wszystkie głowy obróciły się w kierunku głównych drzwi, które otworzyły się na oścież, odsłaniając armię siedemdziesięciu pięciu zbroi – maszerujących we formacji -, które weszły do sali i ustawiły się w szeregu doskonale widocznym z każdego miejsca Wielkiej Sali.

— Co, na niebiosa, się dzieje?! - zapytała profesor McGonagall ze stołu nauczycielskiego. Jej oczy automatycznie odnalazły Huncwotów, którzy aż zbyt widocznie, starali się udawać niewinnych. — Jeśli wy chłopcy...

Przerwała, kiedy armia zaczęła się ruszać z dźwiękiem, który mogłaby wydać cała orkiestra dęta, gdyby została wstrząśnięta w wielkim metalowym bębnie. Zbroje zaczęły się łączyć, wchodząc na swoje ramiona, stając na swoich głowach, budując się coraz wyżej i wyżej, a potem wszystkim obecnym w Wielkiej Sali – teraz ogłuszonym i zaszokowanym – został zaprezentowany olbrzymi, metalowy stwór, który tylko w niewielkim stopniu przypomniał kształtem człowieka.

— Remusie, mówiłem ci kiedykolwiek, że jesteś geniuszem? - wydusił Syriusz, patrząc na stworzenie z podziwem.

— Ty i James rzuciliście większość zaklęć – powiedział Remus z miną kogoś, kto próbuje przekonać samego siebie, że wina nie leży całkowicie tylko po jego stronie.

— No, ale to ty je znalazłeś.

„Robot bojowy" chwiejnie się zatoczył i zaczął, kołysząc się, kroczyć w kierunku stołu Krukonów, powodując, że uczniowie, którzy tam siedzieli, zaczęli krzyczeć i wycofywać się ze swoich miejsc. Stwór próbował za nimi podążyć, przez co prawie przewrócił się w trakcie.

— Nie stoi zbyt stabilnie – skomentował James, podnosząc głos ponad szczęk i krzyki rozchodzące się w pomieszczeniu.

— To dlatego, że jest za dużo zbroi – powiedział Remus. — Mówiłem wam, ale czy mnie posłuchaliście?

— Nadal jest świetny – wtrącił Peter.

Metalowy stwór porzucił próbę dostania się do Krukonów, którzy chowali się za stołem nauczycielskim i zwrócił się w kierunku Ślizgonów. Wtedy wszystko zaczęło iść ku złemu. Ślizgoni, pomimo krzyczenia i uciekania stworowi z drogi, zaczęli również rzucać w niego zaklęcia. Były to zarówno zaklęcia Zniewalająca Łaskotka, upiorogacki jak i kilka czarnomagicznych zaklęć, które mogłoby wprowadzić rzucającego w kłopoty, gdyby ktoś mógł go rozpoznać w tym całym chaosie.

Pomimo tego, że większość zaklęć sama z siebie nie miała większego efektu, ilość magii, która została wycelowana w robota, zaczęła wypierać zaklęcia, które powodowały, że był aktywny i trzymał się w całości.

— Och, nie! - jęknął Syriusz, kiedy robot potknął się i zaczął chwiać. Pochylił się do tyłu, z dala od stołu Ślizgonów i w kierunku głównych drzwi. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej pijanego niż wcześniej. Zachwiał się w kierunku stołu Puhonów, grożąc, że rozbije się na wszystkich uczniach, którzy nadal tam siedzieli, zamarli z szoku. Dumbledore, siedzący przy stole nauczycielskim, powstał i podniósł różdżkę.

Syriusz myślał, że jego serce pęknie ze strachu. Nie wiedział, co planowali nauczyciele, ale nie mógł tylko czekać i patrzeć. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na białe twarze Puchonów, które były zwrócone do góry na stwora i krzyknął:

— Zaklęcie wybuchające, chłopaki! W kierunku drzwi!

Mógł jedynie cieszyć się, że pozostali Huncwoci znali go tak dobrze. Wszyscy od razu wyjęli różdżki i zaczęli rzucać zaklęcia wybuchające w kierunku robota, powodując, że zakołysał się w tył od stołu Puchonów. Kiedy pozostali zorientowali się, co robią, coraz więcej zaklęć wybuchających zaczęło spadać na robota bojowego. Zamarł, zaledwie kilka cali od głównych drzwi, a następnie zatoczył do tyłu i przewrócił – całe zajście wydawało się przebiegać jak w zwolnionym tempie. Robot wylądował z olbrzymim, metalicznym „bum!" w wielkiej kałuży zielonej galaretki, którą Huncwoci wyczarowali zaraz za progiem.

Każdy w obrębie dziesięciu metrów od drzwi był pokryty galaretką o smaku limonki i przez długą chwilę, była śmiertelna, gwiżdżąca cisza. Potem powoli wszystkie głowy obróciły się w kierunku Huncwotów, którzy nadal stali w gotowości przy swoim stole z różdżkami w dłoniach.

— Kto, my? - powiedział Syriusz, starając się wyglądać na niewinnego i zawodząc w tym tragicznie.

,,,

„Operacja Robot Bojowy" sprawiła, że wszyscy Huncwoci dostali szlaban na wszystkie wieczory aż do końca roku szkolnego. Rodzice Jamesa byli na niego tak źli, kiedy o tym usłyszeli, że nawet nie pozwolili mu wrócić do domu na święta. Pozostali postanowili również zostać, aby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

— Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to – powiedział Syriusz, pewnego czerwcowego dnia po sześciu miesiącach szlabanu – że nie mieliśmy nawet czasu na poszukiwania informacji o animagach. Mieliśmy i tak na to mało czasu, ponieważ musieliśmy trzymać to w sekrecie przed Lunatykiem. Teraz nie mamy praktycznie nic.

We trójkę siedzieli w bibliotece późno wieczorem w noc pełni księżyca, z otaczającymi ich stertami książek z działu transmutacji.

— Musimy zobaczyć, czy uda nam się coś znaleźć przez lato – powiedział James, przecierając oczy a potem mrużąc je usiłując czytać książkę. — Mam wrażenie, jakby moje oczy płonęły.

— Nie mogę zakraść się do biblioteki Blacków – powiedział Syriusz z niepokojem. — Moja matka by mnie zabiła. A jeśli nie ona, to może to zrobić któraś z tych przeklętych książek.

— A my nie posiadamy za wiele magicznych książek – dodał Peter. — Mamy dużo mugolskiej rodziny, która nas odwiedza cały czas, więc trzymamy mało magicznych rzeczy.

James jęknął.

— Wychodzi na to, że wszystko spada na mnie – powiedział. — Zobaczę co mogę zrobić, ale moi rodzice będą bardzo podejrzliwi, jeśli spędzę zbyt dużo czasu w bibliotece. Pomyślą, że jestem opętany.

— No cóż, musisz coś wymyślić – odparł Syriusz, zerkając w kierunku okna, z którego było widać pełnię księżyca. — Nie sądzę, aby Remus wytrzymał wiele transformacji bez naszej pomocy.


	32. Wakacje trzeci rok

Jak zwykle śpieszę z nowym rozdziałem ;). Niestety muszę was ostrzec, że kolejne części będą się pojawiać w dwutygodniowych odstępach, ze względu na to, że mam teraz mniej czasu. Nie mówiąc o tym, że rozdziały robią się coraz dłuższe, co także spowalnia tłumaczenie ;).

Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania!

 _,,,_

 _ **Rozdział 32**_

 _Wakacje trzeci rok_

 _,,,_

 _Sądzę, że, kiedy się o tym pomyśli,_

 _Bycie dorosłym nie jest takie fajne jak dorastanie._

 _To są najlepsze dni naszego życia._

 _Jedyną rzeczą, która ma znaczenie, to podążanie za własnym sercem,_

 _A wtedy wszystko będzie tak, jak powinno._

 _The Ataris_

,,,

 **WAKACJE – koniec trzeciego roku**

,,,

Hej James,

Mam nadzieję, że w te wakacje bawisz się lepiej niż ja. Nie zostałem jeszcze zamknięty w piwniczce, ale tylko dlatego, że odwiedza nas cała chmara podlizujących się, podłych Ślizgonów, którzy chcą pogapić się na swojego dziedzica majątku Blacków. Słyszałem, jak mój ojciec rozmawiał z głową rodziny Bulstrode na temat zaaranżowanego małżeństwa. Widziałeś, jak oni wszyscy wyglądają? Przysięgam, że gdzieś tam w ich drzewie rodzinnym musi być buldog angielski. Byłem przekonany, że w którymś momencie Angharrad Bulstrode zaszczeka podczas obiadu. A do tego jest trzy lata starsza ode mnie – to jest obrzydliwe! Myślę, że wolałbym zostać wydziedziczony.

I wiesz, co jest w tym najgorsze? Regulus stara się stać jednym z nich! Ledwo się do mnie odzywa i krytykuje mnie, kiedy staram się zrobić coś zabawnego. Wiem, że nie miałem okazji, aby porozmawiać z nim podczas roku szkolnego, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że stał się tak uwikłany w ślizgońską politykę! Totalnie podlizywał się Malfoyowi – tak Malfoyowi – przez cały czas, kiedy u nas był. Słyszałeś, że moja rodzina negocjuje, aby się hajtnął z moją kuzynką Narcyzą? (Malfoy, nie Regulus – nie jesteśmy jeszcze aż tak bardzo w kazirodzctwo. Jednak sądzę, że to tylko kwestia czasu). Nie wiem, kogo mi bardziej żal.

Proszę napisz mi, co u ciebie. Miałeś jakieś wieści od Lunatyka od czasu wiesz-sam-czego?

Syriusz

,,,

Drogi Syriuszu,

Nie miałem wieści od Lunatyka, ale mój tata rozmawiał z Andersem w pracy, który mówił, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Tata nie wie o małym futrzastym problemie Lunatyka, ale najwyraźniej Anders powiedział, że ciężko „chorował" i się oszczędza. Prawdopodobnie zaszył się i robi, co mieliśmy zadane na wakacje.

Szukałem w naszej bibliotece książek na „Operację pomóc Lunatykowi". Mama, co prawda, jest bardzo podejrzliwa (ponieważ z własnej woli nie otwarłem książki od kiedy tata przemycił mi na pierwszym roku kopii „Przeklinania Ślizgonów i innych obywateli drugiej klasy") i sprawdza wszystkie książki, do których zaglądam, aby się upewnić, że są dla mnie właściwe. To oznacza, że nie mogę się wziąć żadnych książek o zaawansowanej transmutacji. To naprawdę lipa, ponieważ jest ich tutaj strasznie dużo, a nie mogę się do nich dostać, jeśli dobrze się nie zakradnę. Nie mam niczego do zaraportowania.

Słyszałem, że Pete zamierza iść na ulicę Pokątną pod koniec sierpnia, jeśli chcemy się wtedy spotkać. Dasz radę? Moi rodzice powiedzieli, że jesteś mile widziany i możesz zostać z nami kiedy tylko chcesz. Naprawdę cię polubili zeszłego lata. Wymyśl coś i przyjdź. Nie mogę myśleć o tobie, samym w tym gnieździe węży.

Z życzeniami czekolady i łajnobomb,

James

,,,

Drogi Syriuszu, Jamsie i Peterze (to zaklęcie kopiujące, które znalazłem jest genialne, nie? Minęły te wszystkie dni, kiedy musieliśmy ręcznie przepisywać wszystkie listy. I zanim zapytacie – nie, nie możecie go używać, aby kopiować zadania domowe).

Przepraszam, że nie pisałem przez jakiś czas. Nie czułem się dobrze, ale jest mi coraz lepiej. Lunatyk nie przywykł do zmiany miejsca. Wiecie jaki jest, kiedy zmienia się otoczenie.

Neilowi i Angeli nie zaimponowała „Operacja Robot Bojowy" i dostałem szlaban na dwa tygodnie, kiedy wróciłem, ale od kiedy byłem „chory", trochę popuścili. Jednak Angela znalazła nowy sposób, aby karać mnie za moje wykroczenia (naprawdę zapomniałem o tych łajnobombach, które James włożył mi do kieszeni płaszcza. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że Neil na nich usiądzie?). Kazała mi zrobić pranie. Z uwagi na jej garderobę jest to nie lada wyczyn. Jedna z jej spódnic, po tym jak starałem się ją wyczyścić eliksirem do usuwania plam, zagoniła mnie do bieliźniarki i nie pozwalała mi wyjść przez półtorej godziny. Za to para jej rajstop próbowała mnie udusić, kiedy chciałem je zawiesić na suszarce.

Syriuszu, zamierzasz przyjść do Jamesa w te wakacje? Mam nadzieję, że dasz radę. Martwię się, że będziesz w domu całe lato. Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak wredna była twoja matka dla ciebie na stacji.

Nadal zamierzacie się spotkać na ulicy Pokątnej pod koniec sierpnia?

Musze już kończyć. Neil wrzeszczy, ponieważ Hamish podgryza Proroka Codziennego. Zaczął uciekać cały czas. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się wydostaje, ale nieustannie sprawia, że wpadam w kłopoty. Znów zmieniłem jego igły na czerwonozłote, aby łatwiej było go znaleźć.

Remus

,,,

James!

Mogę do ciebie przyjść! Moja rodzina została zaproszona do posiadłości Malfoyów na kilka tygodni pod koniec lata i powiedzieli mi, że nie chcą, abym z nimi jechał oraz, że muszę „zrobić plany, aby być gdzieś indziej, ponieważ nie mogą mi zaufać, abym został sam w Szlachetnym Domu Blacków".

Nadal mogę przyjść? Proszę powiedz, że tak! Jeszcze trochę pobytu w piwniczce i mogę odziedziczyć obłęd Blacków. Muszę kończyć. Obiecałem napisać Remusowi i mu przyrzec, że nie zrobię niczego głupiego, co sprawi, że wpadnę w kłopoty z mamą. Jasne…

Zobaczymy się wkrótce! Hura!

Syriusz

,,,

Lunatyyyyyku!

Ucieszysz się, kiedy usłyszysz, że zostałem ukarany tylko kilka razy podczas wakacji, ponieważ zachowywałem się najlepiej jak potrafiłem. Regulus włożył mi świece do piwniczki, pomimo tego, że ledwo ze mną rozmawia. Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak to naprawić, kiedy wrócimy do szkoły. Jesteś dobry w tych sprawach. Jak tylko się wściekam na niego, a to tylko wszystko pogarsza.

W każdym razie, wyruszam do Jamesa za tydzień i nie mogę się doczekać! My także się za niedługo spotkamy. Zamierzam sprawdzić, czy Andersowie nadal traktują cię w porządku. W innym razie będę musiał wsiąść na mojego rumaka, aby cię uratować. Oczywiście po tym, jak już jednego kupię.

Tęsknię za tobą, Lunatyku

Syriusz

,,,

W porządku chłopaki!

To było dla mnie kolejne niemagiczne lato wypełnione mugolskimi krewnymi. Nie mogę się doczekać aż zobaczę was znów na ulicy Pokątnej. Mój tata widział tatę Jamesa w ministerstwie jednego dnia i powiedział, że sądząc po znękanym i zafrasowanym wyrazie twarzy, Syriusz dołączył do rodziny Potterów na wakacje. Super, stary!

Nic więcej do zaraportowania z mojej strony, prócz tego, że oglądałem film z armią robotów z moim kuzynem jednego dnia i nie mogłem przestać się śmiać, myśląc o zielonej galaretce. Kuzyn zdenerwował się, że przeszkadzam w oglądaniu filmu i wysypał połowę pudełka z popcornem na moją głowę, więc cicho rzuciłem zaklęcie zaparcia, które Syriusz mnie nauczył. Wyglądał nieswojo przez kilka dni. Świetnie. Będę musiał je zdjąć, zanim moim rodzice zaczną coś podejrzewać.

Nie mogę się doczekać, aby was wszystkich zobaczyć!

Pete

,,,

Hej, Pete!

Jesteśmy tacy dumni! Jaki cudny sposób na użycie zaklęcia zaparcia! Zasługujesz na medal Huncwotów tego miesiąca. Staraliśmy się wykraść więcej zaawansowanych książek z biblioteki Potterów, aby szukać informacji o sam-wiesz-czym, ale na razie nie bardzo się nam to udało. Pani Potter ma oczy z tyłu głowy, przysięgam.

Nie możemy się doczekać, aby zobaczyć cię jutro. Weź swoje kieszonkowe. Szkoła miała wystarczająco dużo czasu bez huncwockiego chaosu. Musimy wymyślić jakiś wielki psikus, który spłatamy w Halloween. Święta są zbyt daleko. Będziemy w tym roku starać się dostać do drużyny Quidditch! Hurrej!

Do zobaczenia

Syriusz i James

,,,

Kochani Syriuszu i Jamesie,

Dziękuję wam bardzo za ten cudowny DŁUGI list, w którym niezwykle precyzyjnie opisywaliście detale manewrów użytych przez Harpie i Armaty z Chudley w meczu tego lata. Nie wiem, jak byłbym w stanie przetrwać bez posiadania tej wiedzy.

W każdym razie, cieszę się, że dobrze się bawicie, chłopaki. Miło było was zobaczyć w ostatnią sobotę. Zaczynałem się czuć samotny bez mojej watahy. Jak dużo nowych przedmiotów do psikusów już zużyliście na biednych rodzicach Jamesa? Angela mówi, że pani Potter musi mieć anielską cierpliwość, jeśli jest w stanie wytrzymać z wami dwoma. Ale to tylko dlatego, że przez przypadek zabarwiłem jej wszystkie białe chusty na jaskrawo różowo. Były tak przerażone, że schowały się za szopą na miotły na dwie godziny. Neil powiedział: „Jeśli myślisz, że z nim jest ciężko, spróbuj uczyć Syriusza i Jamesa przez rok".

Tak w ogóle, pamiętacie ten plakat, który wysłaliście mi rok temu, z Jamsem spadającym z miotły? Zaklęcie, które Syriusz na niego rzucił, się trochę zepsuło i teraz James spada szybko przez dwa metry, potem zwalania, potem znów przyśpiesza, i znów zwalania. Śmiesznie to wygląda. Musicie spróbować tego na swojej kopii i na tej w dormitorium.

Jeszcze tylko dwa dni, chłopaki!

Remus

PS: Jeśli w ciągu tych dwóch dni urośniecie jeszcze bardziej, szukam nowej watahy!

,,,

 **REMUS:**

Remus nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo James i Syriusz urośli przez jedno lato. Obaj ciemnowłosi chłopcy weszli w okres największego wzrostu w tym samym czasie. James wydawał się mieć tuzin kolan, łokci i chudych kończyn bez dodatkowego tłuszczu, które miałoby je pokryć. Był teraz wyjątkowo wysoki i chudy, a jego twarz straciła dziecięcą okrągłość, zaczynając pokazywać cechy mężczyzny z kwadratowa szczęką i rozczochranymiwłosami, którym się stanie.

Za to Syriusz, z drugiej strony, razem z eleganckimi, gładkimi włosami i szarymi oczami, odziedziczył umiejętność Blacków do prześlizgiwania się przez dorastanie bez śladu okresu dziwnie powyciąganego ciała, który zazwyczaj był z nim związany. On także przewyższał Remusa, pomimo tego, że Remus również urósł parę cali.

— To nie w porządku – narzekał Remus Peterowi, kiedy szli w stronę przedziału w pociągu. On także był pół głowy wyższy od niego, chociaż nadal pozostał dość pyzaty. — Czuję się jak karzeł.

Bezmyślnie wziął kufer, z którym męczył się Syriusz i położył go w przedziale, wsuwając go pod siedzenia. Zauważył, że Syriusz uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

— Co?

— Jesteś bardzo silny, jak na karła. Czy ty wiesz, że abydostać się z tym kufrem na stację, musieliśmy z Jamesem wykorzystać nasz cały zapas siły i pomysłowości?

Remus spojrzał na kufer.

— Nie był taki ciężki.

— Był – wtrącił James. — A poza tym urosłeś. Jesteś wyższy niż byłeś. Chociaż nadal jesteś trochę drobny w porównaniu do nas.

— Drobny! Przynajmniej nie wyrosły mi cztery dodatkowe łokcie. Moglibyśmy cię złożyć i wcisnąć na półkę nad siedzeniami.

— Coś w tym jest, stary – powiedział Syriusz z pełną sympatii drwiną, kładąc pocieszająco dłoń na ramieniu Jamesa.

— Jeśli nie chcecie rzygać ślimakami przez resztę podróży lepiej mi nie dokuczajcie – powiedział James zrzędliwie. — Starałem się być miły. — Rozchmurzył się trochę. — Mówiąc o czymś miłym, czy ktoś jeszcze widział dzisiaj Evans? Nie wiem, co zrobiła z włosami, ale wow! - Zagwizdał z uznaniem.

— Wpadłeś jak śliwka – powiedział Syriusz, rzucając się na siedzenia i strząsając swoje czarne włosy z oczu w sposób, który Remusowi przypominał psi. Szare oczy Syriusza spotkały jego wzrok i mrugnął. — Nie sądzisz, Lunatyku?

Remus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— No trochę.

— No co, ona jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole – powiedział defensywnie James. — To nie tak, że się zakochałem czy coś, ale nie możecie zaprzeczyć, że jest ładna.

— E tam. - Syriusz machnął dłonią lekceważąco. — Więc zdecydowałeś się startować na ścigającego? Słyszałem, że nabór jest w tym tygodniu. Chcą zrobić jak najwięcej treningów przed pierwszym meczem w listopadzie.

— Jasne - powiedział James, jego twarz rozjaśniła się. — Chciałbym, abyś także został ścigającym. Bylibyśmy nie do pokonania.

— Nie – odparł Syriusz. — Ja urodziłem się z pałką w dłoni.

Remus westchnął, kiedy rozmawiali o Quidditchu i obrócił się, aby spojrzeć za okno i zastanawiać się, jaki będzie nowy rok w szkole.


	33. Zobaczymy, kto będzie śmiał się ostatni

_**Rozdział 33**_

 _Zobaczymy, kto będzie śmiał się ostatni_

 _,,,_

 _Wszyscy dorastamy przytłoczeni ciężarem historii._

 _Nasi przodkowie utkwili pod czaszką w naszych mózgach_

 _Tak jak we wiedzy spiralnych łańcuchów_

 _Ukrytych w każdej komórce naszego ciała_

,,,

 _Shirley Abbott_

,,,

 **SYRIUSZ:**

— Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz być ścigającym razem ze mną – narzekał James, kiedy wszyscy czworo usiedli na trybunach Gryffindoru czekając na eliminacje do drużyny Qudditcha.

— Nie chcę być ścigającym – powiedział Syriusz. Obserwował uczniów z innych domów, którzy przyszli patrzeć na nabór. Jego oczy zatrzymały się szczególnie długo na Ślizgonach, którzy drwili z Gryfońskich kandydatów spod srebrnych i zielonych transparentów na swoich trybunach.

— Chcesz być pałkarzem tylko po to, aby mieć możliwość posyłania niebezpiecznych przedmiotów w kierunku głów Ślizgonów bez obawy o karę – powiedział Remus, spoglądając znad dużego kawałka pergaminu, na którym rysował.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się bez skruchy.

— Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze, Lunatyku. - Podniósł swoją palkę. — Fajnie gdyby się już zaczęło. Nienawidzę siedzieć bezczynnie i marnować czas, który można wykorzystać na kawały. - Spojrzał w dól na Remusa, który wrócił do rysowania. — Co robisz, Lunatyku? To nie wygląda jak praca domowa. Rysujesz mój portret, aby móc przetrwać bez mnie długie godziny, kiedy będę na treningach Quidditcha?

Remus przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, dokładnie to robię. Nie mogę istnieć bez nieustannej obecności Syriusz Blacka w moim życiu.

— Dobrze wiesz, że to prawda.

— To co w takim razie robisz? - zapytał Peter, zaglądając wilkołakowi przez ramię. — Wygląda, jakby ktoś upił się stolikami do kawy, a potem zwymiotował na twój pergamin.

— To mapa – powiedział Remus, odchylając się do tyłu, aby przyjrzeć się swojemu dziełu. — Rysuję mapę Hogwartu. To raczej szkic, bo nie mam wszystkich pomiarów, ale pomyślałem, że możemy zaznaczyć umiejscowienie wszystkich znanych nam pomieszczeń, dzięki czemu będziemy w stanie domyślić się po lukach na mapie, gdzie jest więcej sekretnych przejść i pokoi. Nie zadziała to za każdym razem, ponieważ zamek jest magiczny, ale podejrzewam, że to lepszy sposób szukania niż napuszczanie Flicha na Jamesa.

James potrząsnął głową w podziwie.

— Naprawdę jesteś geniuszem, Lunatyku. Nigdy bym na to nie wpadł.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że twarz Remusa rozpromieniła się na komplement, pomimo tego, że opuścił skromnie głowę.

— Wiec znalazłeś coś? - zapytał.

— Jest luka tutaj na trzecim piętrze, ale myślę, że to pokój wspólny Puchonów. Wiedzieliśmy, że gdzieś tam jest. Jest jeszcze jedna duża luka w tym miejscu, która wygląda na skrót z korytarza przy sali transmutacji do Wielkiej Sali.

Remus wskazał miejsca na mapie, kiedy pozostali zaglądali mu przez ramię.

— Niesamowite – powiedział Syriusz, kontemplując z przyjemnością wszystkie figle, które mogliby zrobić, jeśli znaliby zamek lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. — Właśnie odkryłeś dwa pomieszczenia nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Ktoś musi być mózgiem w tej grupie.

— Byłoby genialnie, jeśli moglibyśmy zaczarować mapę, aby ostrzegała nas, jeśli nauczyciel będzie w pomieszczeniu – powiedział James, jego wzrok zmętniał na tą myśl. — Z tym i moją peleryną niewidką, pomyślcie tylko o wszystkich tych kawałach, które moglibyśmy spłatać.

Przerwał im wzmocniony magicznie głos kapitana drużyny Gryffindoru, Alana Terranta, rozbrzmiewający na całym terenie boiska.

— Wszyscy, którzy startują w naborze niech staną w rzędzie na boisku Qudditcha!

Syriusz i James skoczyli na nogi.

— Życzcie nam szczęścia, chłopaki – powiedział Syriusz.

— Nie żebyście go potrzebowali – odparł Peter. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że obaj jesteście najlepsi na naszym roku. A słyszałem, że piątoroczni wcale nie są lepsi.

Okazało się, że Peter wiele się nie pomylił. Większość uczniów starających się dostać do drużyny w tym roku, było w najlepszym razie średnia. Kiedy Syriusz czekał na swoją kolej, widział, że z każdym kolejnym kandydatem na twarzach obecnych członków drużyny pojawiała się coraz większa desperacja. Kiedy James został wywołany, obrócił się i mrugnął do Syriusza, a potem odbił się od ziemi.

Syriusz zawsze wiedział, że jego przyjaciel potrafi latać, ale nawet on nie widział jeszcze, aby James grał kiedyś tak dobrze, jak dzisiaj. Chłopak z rozczochranymi włosami wyglądał, jakby urodził się na miotle. Unikał i omijał tłuczki z kaflem w rękach, a potem obrócił się i rzucił piłką z dziecinną łatwością. Czerwona kula leciała w kierunku słupków i przeleciała przez ich środek, zanim obrońca zdążył cokolwiek zrobić.

Syriusz słyszał, jak z trybun Gryfonów wybucha aplauz radości. Obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Remus i Peter klaszczą i krzyczą na stojąco. Twarz Petera błyszczała czymś przypominającym uwielbienie dla bohatera, kiedy patrzył, jak James robi zwycięskie pętle w powietrzu wysoko nad ziemią. Za to Remus, wydający się czuć spojrzenie Syriusza na sobie, obrócił się i przewrócił oczami, wskazując palcem na Petera. Syriusz zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

Syriusz został wywołany jako następny. Usiadł na miotle i odbił się, żałując, że jest zaraz po Jamsie. Niesamowity wyczyn przyjaciela będzie ciężki do przebicia.

Okazało się, że niepotrzebnie się martwił. Obecna drużyna Gryffindoru była na tyle kiepska, że Syriusz nie miał problemu z unikaniem tłuczków oraz odbijaniem ich w stronę zawodników, strącając ich przy tym z miotły.

„Patrz na to, mamo" myślał z dumą pławiąc się w aplauzie z boiska pod sobą. Nie był tak głośny, jaki otrzymał James, ale nie był o wiele mniejszy. „Mogę odnieść sukces, niezależnie od tego co myślisz".

Wylądował na ziemi. Gdzie skoczył na niego zachwycony Jamesa.

— Byliśmy świetni, stary! - zapiał. — Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy się nie dostali do drużyny.

— No, nie wiem – zabrzmiał za nimi suchy głos Remusa. — Jeśli wasze ego jeszcze trochę urośnie, nie będziecie w stanie odbić się od ziemi.

James parsknął z oburzeniem.

— Tylko żartuję – powiedział Remus, mizdrząc Jamesowi włosy. — Byleś świetny. Obaj byliście.

Obrócił się i krótko przytulił Syriusza jedną ręką, który poczuł lekki zapach ciepłojesiennych liści, kiedy Remus się odsuwał.

— _Naprawdę_ byliście genialni – powiedział Peter, wpatrując się w Jamesa z podziwem.

— Myślę, ze Peter się w tobie durzy, stary – powiedział Syriusz, uchylając się zaraz, aby uniknąć ciosu, który pulchny chłopak w niego wycelował.

— Wcale nie! - powiedział, rumieniąc się. — Nie bądź obrzydliwy.

— Nie jestem aż tak okropny – zaprotestował James.

— Myślę, że Evans powiedziałby coś innego.

— Mówiąc o durzeniu się – powiedział Remus —powinniście widzieć ile dziewczyn prawie zemdlało z zachwytu, kiedy byliście w powietrzu. Uważałbym na Rosemary Turnabout, Syriuszu. Dawały się u niej znać pewne niebezpieczne tendencje do prześladowania.

— Naprawdę? - Syriusz rozejrzał się po trybunach w poszukiwaniu dziewczyny. — Lubi mnie?

— _Wszystkie_ dziewczyny cię lubią, Syriuszu – powiedział James. — Myślałem, że o tym wiesz.

— Nie sądziłem, że lubią mnie tak _naprawdę_ – powiedział Syriusz. — Nie w sposób, że „pójdę z tobą do Hogmeade".

— A są inne sposoby lubienia? - zapytał James.

— Oczywiście, że są – odparł Syriusz, przybierając maskę wyższości. — Jest także sposób „myślę, że jesteś przystojny, ale nie chcę się z tobą spotykać", a także „lubię cię, ale jestem zbyt tchórzliwa, aby to przyznać". Tak to wygląda u ciebie i Evans.

— Mówię to ostatni raz, wcale nie lubię Evans – zaprotestował James.

— Widzisz! - powiedział Syriusz triumfalnie. — Nie możesz nawet tego przyznać.

— Dlatego, że jej nie lubię. Tylko uważam, że jest ładna.

— Chłopaki! - przerwał im Remus. Obrócili się, aby na niego spojrzeć. — Idźcie się przebrać, dobra? Chodź, Pete.

Obaj poszli w stronę wierzby płaczącej przy jeziorze, aby tam poczekać na przyjaciół, podczas gdy James i Syriusz skierowali się w stronę szatni, nadal się spierając.

— Potter, Black? - Obrócili się, aby spojrzeć na triumfalnie wyglądającego Alana Terranta, stojącego za nimi. — Jesteście w drużynie. - Kapitan Gryfonów otrzymał dwa identyczne figlarskie, huncwockie uśmiechy i wyglądał na lekko zmartwionego. — Nie róbcie kawałów drużynie – dodał. — Jesteśmy wystarczająco fatalni i bez waszej pomocy.

— Nigdy byśmy tego nie zrobili! - wydyszał James, jakby Terrant zasugerował, że mógłby rzucić łajnobombą podczas pogrzebu swojej matki. — To jest Q _uidditch_!

Terrant rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął.

— Z wami dwoma w drużynie może nawet nam się uda przełamać tą passę przegranych.

— Na pewno! - obiecał Syriusz żarliwie. — Nie pozostanie ani jeden nieposiniaczony członek drużyny Ślizgonów, kiedy ja z nimi skończę.

Syriusz skończył się przebierać przed Jamesem i spacerem skierował się, aby dołączyć do Remusa i Petera. Był tak stracony w myślach o własnoręcznym zabezpieczeniu pucharu Qudditach dla Gryfonów, że podskoczył z zaskoczenia, kiedy ktoś poklepał go w ramię. Obrócił się i poczuł, jak na twarzy rozlewa mu się uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył Regulusa stojącego za nim.

— Chciałem tylko ci powiedzieć, że dobrze sobie poradziłeś – powiedział Regulus, uśmiechając się do niego pierwszy raz od wieków. — Naprawdę dobrze dzisiaj latałeś. Wyjątkowo byłem zadowolony móc przyznać, że mam nieudolnego idiotę Gryfona za brata.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, czując jak serce rośnie mu w piersi.

— Dzięki, Reg – odparł. — Naprawdę…

— Regulus Black!

Obaj bracia obrócili się i zobaczyli podchodzącą do nich Bellatriks, a także Lestrange'a oraz Rosiera podążających za nią z rezygnacją.

— Co? - zapytał Regulus głosem, który miał być buntowniczy, ale brzmiał raczej strachliwie.

— Czy nie ostrzegaliśmy cię przed zadawaniem się ze zdrajcą krwi?

— Może się zadawać z kim tylko chce! - warknął Syriusz. — Nie możesz mu rozkazywać tylko dlatego, że należy do twojego domu.

Bellatriks spojrzała na niego drwiąco.

— Nie odzywaj się do mnie ty brudny, mały kochasiu szlam. Regulus, zabraniam ci z nim rozmawiać. Wiesz co się stanie, jeśli będziesz to robił.

— Co? - Syriusz w obawie obrócił się do Regulusa, którego twarz zrobiła się blada. — Reg, o czym ona mówi?

— Chodź, Regulusie – powiedziała Bellatriks, a jej głos zrobił się ckliwie słodki. — Co kiedykolwiek dla ciebie zrobił, prócz pakowania cię w kłopoty? Z kim wolałbyś być? Ze swoim Domem i rodziną, czy obrzydliwym zdrajcom krwi, którego nazywasz bratem?

Regulus wyglądał na bliskiego łez, jego wzrok przeskakiwał z desperacją między Syriuszem i grupą Ślizgonów.

— Wybieraj, ty mały bachorze!

Syriusz czuł jak kuje go serce, kiedy Regulus nadal się wahał.

— Reg, proszę – wyszeptał.

Regulus spojrzał na Syriusza przerażonymi, szarymi oczami i Syriusz dojrzał w nich porażkę. Patrzył, jak jego mały brat obraca się na pięcie i odchodzi od niego, nawet się nie oglądając.

— Widzisz, – powiedziała kpiąco Bellatriks — nawet twój własny brat nie może znieść twojego towarzystwa. Wykopałeś swój własny grób, Syriuszu Blacku. Za bardzo ślizgoński dla Gryfonów. Zbyt gryfoński dla Ślizgonów.

Syriusz zerknął w kierunku szatni, gdzie widział, że James próbuje wygładzić swoje włosy przed lustrem.

Ostry śmiech Bellatriks sprawił, że znów na nią spojrzał.

— On? Potter? Zaprzyjaźnił się z tobą tylko dlatego, aby zemścić się na Blackach. Chyba nie sądzisz, że naprawdę cię _lubi_ , co? A ci pozostali frajerzy, z którymi się kręcisz? Ten grubas i kujon? Są tu tylko z powodu Pottera. Nie wierzysz mi? Zobaczysz, zdrajco krwi. Pewnego dnia będziesz żałował, że zostałeś ich przyjacielem. Pewnego dnia zwrócą się przeciwko tobie i zostawią cię, abyś zgnił w samotności, a wtedy twoja rodzina ci nie pomoże, bo nas zdradziłeś.

— Jesteś wstrętną krową, Bellatriks! - wysyczał Syriusz, ból i zdrada sączyły się z jego słów jak jad. — Nie wiesz, jak to jest mieć prawdziwych przyjaciół. Masz tylko przydupasów, którzy zbyt się boją, aby ci się sprzeciwić. _To ty_ będziesz pewnego dnia gnić w Azkabanie, a kiedy tak się stanie będę stał na zewnątrz z moimi przyjaciółmi i śmiał się z ciebie!

Bellatriks zarechotała, brzmiąc na mocno niezrównoważoną i spojrzała znacząco w kierunku, w którym poszedł Regulus.

— Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni, kuzynie. Tylko poczekaj.

Obróciła się i zamaszyście odeszła, kierując się ścieżką prowadzącą do zamku, z Lestrange i Rosierem deptającym jej po piętach. Syriusz został sam. Pięści miał zaciśnięte po bokach, a jego ciało całe drżało. Podskoczył gwałtownie, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoich plecach i rozejrzał się, aby zobaczyć Remusa stojącego za nim. Był blady i zszokowany.

— _Ona_ jest częścią twojej rodziny? - zapytał, wpatrując się w odchodzącą Bellatriks z przerażeniem. Peleryna niewidka Jamesa wisiała w jego prawej ręce. Syriusz spojrzał na nią znacząco.

— Ta. To właśnie Blackowie. Widzę, że nie byłeś chętny, aby cię przedstawić.

— To wyglądało na prywatną rozmowę – odparł Remus, rumieniąc się lekko ze wstydu. — Nie chciałem się wtrącać, ale chciałem być w pobliży, gdybyś potrzebował pomocy.

— Chciałeś tu być, aby móc im wlać, jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba – sprecyzował drwiąco Syriusz.

— Jeśli bym musiał. Ta Bellatriks jest zła. Czemu twoja rodzina się jej nie wyrzekła?

— Wyrzekła się jej? - zaśmiał się Syriusz, nieświadomy tego, że w tej chwili brzmi niepokojąco podobnie do Bellatriks. — Moja rodziną ją _uwielbia_! Jest typowym Blackiem. Jest tym, czym każdy dobry Black stara się stać. Jest tym, kim pewnego dnia stanie się Regulus, kiedy w końcu skończą go korumpować. - Syriusz westchnął, odwracając wzrok od Remusa i patrząc w kierunku, w którym poszedł Regulus. — Naprawdę nie żartowałem, kiedy mówiłem, że jestem białą owcą rodu Blacków. Byliśmy mroczni od pokoleń. A w skali poczytalności też wypadamy słabo. Wiesz, ten cały chów wsobny.

Remus wzdrygnął się i położył rękę na ramieniu Syriusza.

— Nie jesteś taki jak oni, Syriuszu.

Syriusz znów się zaśmiał, a Remus zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— _Nie_ jesteś!

— Chodź – powiedział Syriusz, podnosząc rękę i ściągając delikatnie dłoń Remusa. —Zobaczmy, gdzie polazł James.

,,,

— Myślę, że nie powinniśmy mu mówić – powiedział James. Remus czytał w bibliotece, więc ich trójka skorzystała z okazji, aby zorganizować w dormitorium spotkanie Huncwotów w związku z „Operacją animag". — Wiecie jaki czasem jest w związku z zasadami i tak dalej. A tutaj łamiemy nie tylko zasady szkoły ale prawo. Myślę, żeby zaczekać aż będzie za późno, aby nas powstrzymać.

— Wiem, o co ci chodzi, – powiedział Peter — ale niektóre zaklęcia będą bardzo trudne i możemy potrzebować jego pomocy. Mieliśmy praktycznie cały rok, aby poszukać informacji i nie znaleźliśmy prawie nic. Założę się, że byłby w stanie znaleźć odpowiednią książkę w ciągu dwóch sekund.

— Zgadzam się z Jamesem – powiedział Syriusz, wyobrażając sobie reakcję Remusa, gdyby powiedzieli mu o tym co planują. — My z Jamesem też jesteśmy dobrzy z w zaklęciach i eliksirach, a robimy się coraz lepsi w poszukiwaniu informacji. Jeśli powiemy Lunatykowi, prawdopodobnie ukryje wszystkie książki o animagach w bibliotece, abyśmy nie byli w stanie ich znaleźć.

— No. - James położył się na łóżku, wpatrując w baldachim. — Jak mamy zamiar to zrobić, aby się nie dowiedział? Nie możemy postępować tak wolno, jak rok temu. Teraz, kiedy nie mamy szlabanu każdego wieczoru, musimy spędzić więcej czasu na poszukiwaniach.

— Będziemy się zmieniać – powiedział Syriusz. — Kiedy któryś z nas będzie miał czas, pójdzie do biblioteki i będzie szukał informacji. Mamy też pełnie księżyca i dni, kiedy zajmuje się swoimi sprawami jak dziś.

— Będzie ciężko – powiedział Peter z wątpliwością w głosie. — Wiesz jaki jest spostrzegawczy.

— Musimy spróbować.

Cała trójka siedziała w milczeniu przez chwilę, a potem Syriusz powiedział:

— To musi być straszne. Wiecie. Przechodzić przez to, co każde cztery tygodnie. Nie wiem, jak to robi. Ja bym się poddał do tej pory.

— Remus nigdy by się nie poddał – powiedział James z całkowitą pewnością.

— No, nie wiem – odparł Syriusz. — W tamte święta z jego tatą, myślę, że był wtedy blisko. Pewnej nocy, kiedy szedłem do kibla, słyszałem go jak miał sen. Wył i skomlał, jak umierające zwierzę. Naprawdę nie brzmiał zbyt ludzko. I ciągle powtarzał „po prostu ich wezwij, tato! Już o to nie dbam. Po prostu ich wezwij lub zrób to sam. Proszę, już o to nie dbam, zrób to sam".

James i Peter wyglądali, jakby było im niedobrze.

— Merlinie, mówisz poważnie? - zapytał James.

Syriusz nawet nie miał rozważał wytknięcia niezamierzonego żartu.

— Tak. To było naprawdę kiepskie. Dlatego musimy to zrobić. Nie sądzę, aby łatwo było go doprowadzić do momentu, aby był tak zraniony i zdesperowany, ale każdy kiedyś może się złamać.

— Co zrobiłeś? - zapytał James. — Kiedy usłyszałeś, jak mówił przez sen?

— Nie chciałem go budzić – powiedział Syriusz. — Myślałem, że go to zawstydzi. Więc usiadłem koło niego i położyłem mu dłoń na plecach. Myślę, że mnie wyczuł, ponieważ powiedział „Syriusz" i zaraz się uspokoił.

James pochylił głowę w zamyśleniu, ale nie skomentował.

— Jak dużo czasu do pełni? - Peter zerknął na okno. — Chcę zacząć szukać książek jak najszybciej.

— Koło dwóch tygodni – powiedział Syriusz. — Nadal trochę czasu.

Peter westchnął i odwrócił wzrok od okna.

— Biedny Remus. - Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i niespokojnie kopał nogami. W końcu wstał. — Idę po jakieś jedzenie do kuchni. Chcecie coś?

— Ta, jasne – odparł James. Syriusz skinął głową i pyzaty Huncwot wyszedł z pokoju.

Syriusz również wstał i podszedł do okna, wychylając się przez nie i patrząc na półksiężyc na niebie.

— Remus powiedział mi o twojej kuzynce, Bellatriks.

Syriusz zesztywniał na słowa Jamesa, ale się nie odwrócił. Chciał w tym momencie bardziej niż cokolwiek, aby Remus trzymał mordę na kłódkę. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

— Naprawdę są tacy okropni? -zapytał łagodnie James. — Zawsze myślałem, że moja rodzina przesadzała, ponieważ Blackowie i Potterowie byli wrogami tak długo.

— To mi nie przeszkadza – powiedział Syriusz, chcąc, aby jego przyjaciel porzucił ten temat. — Przywykłem.

— Nie o to pytałem.

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

James milczał przez chwilę. Syriusz słyszał, jak stuka paznokciami w słupek od łóżka.

— Wiesz, że to nieprawda – powiedział James nagle. — To co powiedziała Bellatriks. Nie zostałem twoim przyjacielem, aby odegrać się na twojej rodzinie.

— Wiem – odparł Syriusz, udając że cień wątpliwości, który zasiała Bellatriks w jego sercu, wcale właśnie się nie ulotnił.

— Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem – kontynuował James. — Zaraz od samego początku. Nie chciałbym, aby był nim ktokolwiek inny.

Syriusz spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył wpatrujące się w niego zmartwione, piwne oczy Jamesa.

— Czuję tak samo, stary.

— A jeśli… - James zawahał się, szukając słów. — Jeśli, wiesz, będziesz musiał odejść. Jeśli stanie się to zbyt ciężkie, albo cię wyrzucą, możesz mieszkać ze mną. Moim rodzice już się zgodzili. Moja mama jest tobą oczarowana.

Syriusz nie był pewien, czy chciał śmiać się z radości czy płakać. Zastanawiał się, jak w ogóle mógł wątpić w swojego przyjaciela. James był czasem niewrażliwy i grubiański, ale był także wszystkim czym powinien być Gryfon. Odważny, szlachetny i szalenie lojalny.

— Dzięki – wymamrotał Syriusz. — Ale naprawdę wszystko w porządku. Przywykłem do nich.

Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na drzwi, które otwarły się i do środka wszedł Remus, niosąc jak zwykle stertę książek.

— W porządku, chłopaki? - zapytał, ziewając i kładąc książki na łóżku. Spojrzał na Syriusz i zmarszczył brwi w zmartwieniu. — Wszystko dobrze, Syriuszu?

— Jasne, Lunatyku.

Bursztynowe oczy Remusa skierowały się na James i Syriusz zobaczył, jak coś sobie milcząco przekazują. Zastanawiał się, jak dużo o nim rozmawiali i zdecydował, że lepiej ukrywać swoje problemy rodzinne. Remus miał wystarczająco dużo zmartwień bez problemów swojego przyjaciela na głowie.

Tej nocy czterej Huncwoci poszli spać w wyjątkowo posępnym nastroju, obserwowani przez półksiężyc wiszący na zewnątrz na nocnym niebie.


	34. Sekret polega w mrugnięciu

Przepraszam za lekkie opóźnienie w publikacji, ale wczoraj nie byłam w stanie wystawić nowego odcinka. Miłego czytania ;).

 _ **Rozdział 34**_

 _Sekret polega w mrugnięciu_

 _Wilk, który poluje w grupie, ma większą szansę przeżycia niż lew, który poluje samotnie_

 _Christian Lous Lange_

 _,,,_

 **REMUS:**

,,,

 _Najdrożsi Neil i Angelo,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że u was wszystko w porządku. Wiem, że minęły ledwie dwa miesiące od początku szkoły, ale już nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć was podczas przerwy świątecznej. Nie przejmujcie się, że nie byliście tutaj podczas pierwszej pełni jak w zeszłym roku. Moja wataha była ze mną, więc wszystko jest w porządku._

 _Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że razem z profesorem Slughornem być może będą w stanie wymyślić eliksir, który pozbędzie się niektórych blizn po oparzeniach. Nie zdziała wiele na rany, które zdałem sobie jako Lunatyk, ale mogą im trochę pomóc. Powiedziała, że będzie to bardzo bolesne, ale myślę, że zbiorę w sobie odwagę i to zrobię. Móc spojrzeć na siebie i nie widzieć blizny na bliźnie… cóż, ból będzie tego wart._

 _Zastanawiałem się, czy będziecie mi w stanie coś powiedzieć o rodzinie Blacków. Strasznie ciężko jest oddzielić prawdę od plotek. Bardzo się martwię o Syriusza. Jego młodszy brat został przydzielony do Slytherinu na początku roku, co naprawdę go to zmieniło. To strasznie ciąży Syriuszowi, a niektóre rzeczy, które mówi, sprawiają, że zaczynam się zastanawiać się, co się dzieje w jego domu. Myślę, że może być to coś gorszego niż nam opowiada._

 _James i Syriusz dostali się do drużyny Qudditcha, która od razu się poprawiła. Reszta graczy nadal jest beznadziejna (oprócz kapitana), ale jest nadzieja, że Gryffindor nie będzie ostatni w pucharze Qudditcha jak przez ostatnie pięć lat._

 _Już prawie Halloween i James oraz Syriusz nie mogą się doczekać, aby zmajstrować jakiś psikus na uczcie. Po kawale w ostatnie święta jestem zdeterminowany, aby trochę ich stonować, jeśli będę w stanie, ponieważ nie sądzę, aby reszta szkoły była zachwycona, jeśli byśmy im zepsuli wieczór. Po za tym uważam, że przeżylibyśmy bez kolejnego sześciomiesięcznego szlabanu._

 _W każdym razie, muszę kończyć, ponieważ to nasz pierwszy weekend w Hogsmeade i pozostali zaraz będę gryźć ściany ze zniecierpliwienia._

 _Remus_

 _,,,_

— Skończyłeś wreszcie? - zapytał niecierpliwie Syriusz, opadając na łóżko Remusa i powodując, że ręka wilkołaka zadrżała, kiedy się podpisywał.

— Syriusz – narzekał Remus, klepiąc przyjaciela po głowie. — Patrz, co zrobiłeś.

— Pisałeś to wieki, a my chcemy już _iść_!

— Dobra, ale możemy chociaż zahaczyć po drodze o sowiarnię?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstał, wydając się nie dbać o dodatkowe punkty podróży, o ile będą się posuwać w stronę Hogsmeade.

— Kiedy ty bawiłeś się w pisanie listu, my wymyśliliśmy Hallowinowy kawał – powiedział Syriusz, kontynuując rozmowę, która została na chwilę przerwana.

Remus poczuł jak narasta w nim podejrzliwość.

— Czy obejmuje ona łanobomby, Irytka, Ślizgonów z różowymi włosami i wiele krzyku?

James i Syriusz wpatrywali się w niego.

— Nie, ale to brzmi interesująco – wyszczerzył się James. — Kontynuuj, proszę.

— Nigdy w życiu – odparł Remus. — Więc jaki macie plan?

— Więc ja i James odkryliśmy tą świetną, fałszywą pajęczynę w Zonko… - Syriusz przerwał, wyglądając na nieco winnego, kiedy Remus zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

— Znów w trójkę wymknęliście się do Hogsmeade? - Remus spojrzał groźnie na chłopców, którzy skulili się z poczucia winy, pomimo tego, że wszyscy byli wyżsi od niego. — _Obiecaliście_ , że tego nie zrobicie, po tym jak byliśmy tam ostatnio! A jeśli już poszliście, mogliście przynajmniej zabrać mnie ze sobą!

— Byłeś w skrzydle szpitalnym – wymamrotał Syriusz. — A poza tym zatrzymałbyś nas, gdybyśmy ci powiedzieli. Nie poszliśmy tam tylko dla wygłupów. Poszliśmy poszukać książek o… - Zamilkł i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy James wydał z siebie ostrzegawczy dźwięk.

— Książki o _czym_? - zapytał Remus. — Robienia kawałów? Polowania na Ślizgonów? Qudditchu? Wszyscy jesteście tacy nieodpowiedzialni! - Mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że krzyczy i przyciąga uwagę innych uczniów na korytarzu.

— Nie! - Syriusz wyglądał na przerażonego i zranionego. — To była dla _ciebie_! - Zatkał sobie usta dłonią i spojrzał z winą wypisaną na twarzy na Petera i Jamesa, którzy sztyletowali go wzrokiem.

— Co? - Remus czuł, że traci rezon i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że gniecie list do Neila i Angeli w swojej dłoni.

— To było dla ciebie, Lunatyku – powiedział James, przejmując pałeczkę po Syriuszu, któremu rzucił spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące, aby się zamknął. — Staraliśmy się znaleźć coś, aby ci pomóc… wiesz… nie być takim chorym. Ale nie mogliśmy znaleźć wiele użytecznych książek w bibliotece bez wkradania się do Działu Zakazanego, więc poszliśmy do księgarni w Hogsmeade, aby zobaczyć, czy coś tam mają.

Remus stał nieruchomo pośrodku korytarza i wpatrywał się w ich twarze. Peter wyglądał na przerażonego, Syriusz na zranionego i pełnego winy, a James przepraszająco i szczerze. Remus zrozumiał że nie może zbyt długo patrzeć im w oczy, więc obrócił się i skierował w kierunku sowiarni, nie oglądając się za siebie. Pozostali szybko za nim podążyli.

— Nie chcieliśmy cię rozzłościć, Lunatyku – powiedział Syriusz, łapiąc go za ramię i starając się go zatrzymać. Remus potrząsnął głową i kontynuował wspinanie się po schodach.

— Proszę, Remusie – powiedział pokornie Peter. — Naprawdę nam przykro.

Remus otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Sowy, które spały w pobliżu wejścia, widząc mroczne stworzenie, odleciały na drugą stronę wielkiego, okrągłego pomieszczenia, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Remus nagle poczuł, jak ogarnia go fala zmęczenia. Oparł się o ścianę i zakrył rękami zamknięte oczy.

— Nie jestem zły – powiedział po chwili, świadom ich pełnych niepewności spojrzeń. — Jestem przerażony. Jak mam was bronić, jeśli sami się tak narażacie?

Remus usłyszał, jak gwałtownie zasysają powietrze, a potem nagle po jego obu stronach przyciskały się do niego dwa ciepłe ciała. Odsunął dłonie i zobaczył Jamesa oraz Syriusz stojących koło niego, a Petera pochylającego się nad nim z przodu.

— To nie twoje zadanie, aby nas chronić – powiedział James.

— Tak, jest! Jestem najsilniejszym członkiem watahy, to _jest_ moja odpowiedzialność. Ale nie mogę jej wypełniać, kiedy _celowo_ narażacie się niebezpieczeństwo.

— Ale tacy jesteśmy, Lunatyku – powiedział Syriusz. — Nie chcieliśmy cię przestraszyć, ani narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie możesz zmienić tego kim jesteśmy. Ty także potrzebujesz ochrony, a my, do cholery, zamierzamy to dla ciebie zrobić. Musimy się tylko dowiedzieć jak. Jeśli chciałeś miłą, spokojną, nieambitną watahę, było trzeba wybrać Puchonów.

— Nic nie możecie dla mnie zrobić – wyszeptał Remus, ogień w nim już wygasł. — Myślicie, że nie szukałem? Wolałbym, abyście byli bezpieczni niż szukali nieistniejących lekarstw. — Zawahał się, niepewny, ile powinien powiedzieć, ale desperacko chciał dopiąć swego. — Myślę, że nie przeżyłbym starty któregokolwiek z was.

— Nie stracisz nas, Lunatyku – powiedział James. — Obiecujemy, że nie pozwolimy, aby tak się stało. Wszyscy zestarzejmy się i wspólnie ześwirujemy. Skończymy gderając na dobre stare czasy, jedząc cytrynowe dropsy jak Dumbledore. Nie zostawimy cię samego.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

— Nie rób obietnic, których nie będziesz mógł w stanie dotrzymać. Moja mama mówiła takie rzeczy jak ty.

—Jeśli nie chcesz, abyśmy składali obietnic, których nie będziemy w stanie dotrzymać, nie proś nas, abyśmy przestali być Gryfonami i Huncwotami – powiedział cicho Syriusz. — Nie zrobiliśmy tego, aby cię zranić, Lunatyku.

— Wiem – westchnął Remus, potrząsając głową. — Tylko nienawidzę myśleć o Śmierciożercach, którzy znów mogliby was złapać. — Odepchnął się od ściany. — Dajcie mi wysłać list, a potem dla odmiany wybierzemy się na legalną wycieczkę do Hogsmeade.

— Pozwól mi. - Peter wziął list i podszedł do szkolnych sów, które nadal wpatrywały się w wilkołaka nieufnie.

— Więc – powiedział Remus, w próbie rozluźnienia atmosfery, kiedy zmierzali z zamku w stronę wioski. — Co to za genialny kawał, który planujecie?

— Och, to – powiedział Syriusz, a twarze reszty Huncwotów się rozchmurzyły. — Zamierzamy zakląć wyrzeźbione dynie w Wielkiej Sali, aby się powiększyły i wyrosło im po osiem nóg, jak u pająka. Będą napadać na Ślizgonów i wrzucać do swojej wielkiej, lepiącej sieci, którą można kupić w Zonko. Jedynym sposobem, aby się uwolnić jest rzucić na nią zaklęcie spalające, a wtedy sieć się kurczy jak diabelskie sidła. JednakŚlizgoni o tym nie wiedzą. Genialne, nie?

Remus westchnął.

— Dlaczego zawsze musicie skupiać się na Ślizgonach?

— Jak możesz o to pytać, Lunatyku? - James wyglądał na oburzonego. — Ślizgoni są naszymi śmiertelnymi wrogami!

— To w sumie dobry plan, jeśli będziemy w stanie to zrobić – powiedział Remus. — Ale myślę, że powinniśmy skierować kawał na cała szkołę. Wtedy będzie więcej podejrzanych, więcej ludzi z których można się pośmiać. A także więcej osób do wykiwania, kiedy połapią się jak się uwolnić i rzuci się na nas . Po „Operacji robot bojowy" nie sądzę, aby nie odgadli, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Musimy się upewnić, że niczyje życie nie będzie zagrożone. To właśnie wpakowało nas w kłopoty ostatnim razem – prawie zgnieceni Puchoni.

Pozostali uśmiechnęli się do niego szeroko.

— Wiedziałem, że istnieje powód, dla którego jesteś Huncwotą, Remus – powiedział wesoło Peter. — Myślę, że to oznacza, że będziemy mieli więcej osób, którym spłatamy figla.

— Zawsze dobra rzecz – zgodził się Syriusz.

Weszli do wioski, w której roiło się od uczniów Hogwartu. Większość z nich wydawało się być przyciągana przez wielki sklep ze słodyczami, Zonko i bar Trzy Miotły. James i Syriusz, oczywiście, skierowali się prosto do Zonko, podczas gdy Peter rzucił tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku Miodowego Królestwa zanim za nimi podążył.

— Oszczędzam większość moich pieniędzy na słodycze i czekoladę – powiedział Remusowi, kiedy wchodzili do Zonka. — Zawsze przychodzimy tu najpierw, a potem żałuję, kiedy widzę to całe wspaniałe jedzenie.

— Ja też – odparł Remus. — Neil i Angela dają mi teraz odrobinę kieszonkowego, ale nie zmarnuję ich na łajnobomby, które będę wrzucać do kociołków Ślizgonów. Ich w sumie nie możesz winić. Nie wiedzą, jak to jest mieć tylko trochę pieniędzy. To właśnie bogaci czystokrwiści czarodzieje.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie mówisz o nas . - James i Syriusz podeszli do nich z ramionami już wypełnionymi nowymi produktami do psikusów.

— No – powiedział Remus. — Jesteśmy oburzeni, że wydajecie wszystkie swoje pieniądze na rzeczy do kawałów, kiedy w dole ulicy są stosy czekolady, które czekają, aby je kupić.

— To gadka czekoladoholika, Lunatyku – powiedział Syriusz, podchodząc do kasy, aby zapłacić. — Myślę, że możesz mieć problem. Powinniśmy ci załatwić odwyk – to nie może być zdrowe.

— Nie! - powiedział ostrzegawczo Remus. — Każdy, kto dotknie moich czekolad, będzie musiał być przygotowany na poniesienie konsekwencji.

Za nimi rozległ się śmiech, a kiedy się obrócił zobaczył Lily, Rebeccę i Alice, stojące w drzwiach do sklepu.

— Przepraszam, Remus – powiedziała Lily, starając się powstrzymać śmiech. — Tylko, że jesteś mniejszy niż oni, a wyglądałeś tak walecznie.

— On _jest_ waleczny – powiedział żarliwie Syriusz. — Teraz nie mam już zamiaru kraść mu czekolady.

— Kto? Remus? - zapytała Rebecca, patrząc się na Remusa ze zwątpieniem.

— Och, tak – zgodził się James. — Jak myślisz, kto jest mózgiem za naszymi psikusami? Zna więcej czarów i zaklęć niż cała nasza reszta razem.

Remus spojrzał wilkiem na swoich przyjaciół, którzy udawali, że kulą się ze strachu.

— To nie jest śmieszne. Nie jestem taki mały! Jestem już prawie tak wysoki jak Pete.

— Więc co tu porabiasz, Evans? - zapytał James. — Przyszłaś zerknąć na najprzystojniejszych chłopaków w szkole? - Przejechał dłonią po swoich rozczochranych włosach, w sposób, który uważał za uroczy.

Lily zrobiła zdegustowaną minę.

— Nie schlebiaj sobie, Potter. Już wychodzimy.

Wyszła ze sklepu, a za nią podążyły Rebecca i Alice. Syriusz mrugnął do Rebecki, kiedy przechodziła koło niego, w efekcie czego twarz dziewczyny zrobiła się czerwona jak gryfońska odznaka.

— Dziewięć – skomentował Remus.

— Wiem – odparł Syriusz. — Dobre, nie?

— Dziewięć czego? - zapytał Peter.

— Dziewięć dziewczyn pała pożądaniem do naszego tu oto Syriusza.

— To wszystko kwestia mrugnięcia – powiedział Syriusz. — Pomyślałem, że jak już skończyłem czternaście lat, powinienem zacząć ćwiczyć.

— Może powinieneś dać Jamesowi lekcje – zasugerował Remus, kiedy skończyli płacić i skierowali się do Miodowego Królestwa. — Nie sądzę, aby Lily była pod wrażeniem.

— Była – zaprotestował James, rumieniąc się prawie tak mocno, jak wcześniej Rebecca.

— Widzicie! - powiedział triumfalnie Syriusz. — Mówiłem wam, że ją lubi!

— Więc co? - zapytał defensywnie James. — Jest bardzo ładna.

— Potterowie i rudowłose – powiedział Syriusz, potrząsając głową.

— Blackowie i niepoczytalność – odparł James, imitując go.

— Touché. - Syriusz wyglądał, jakby się tym nie przejął, podchodząc od niechcenia do gabloty i lustrując czekoladę w środku. — Spójrz na to, Lunatyku.

Remus pochylił się i poczuł, że musi powstrzymywać ślinienie się na widok i zapach wyrafinowanie owiniętych czekoladowych delicji. Były poza jego możliwościami finansowymi, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby odwrócić wzrok.

— Chcesz trochę? - zapytał Syriusz.

Remus szybko się wycofał.

— Nie, w porządku. Wezmę sobie trochę zwykłych rzeczy. - Uśmiechnął się do ciemnowłosego przyjaciela. — Najważniejsza jest ilość nie jakość.

— Czekoladoholik. - Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie, a w jego szarych oczach pojawiły się chochliki. — Miałem na myśli, że sobie trochę kupię i mogę się z tobą podzielić.

— Wiem, o co ci chodziło, ale nie powinieneś marnować pieniędzy.

— Bzdury – powiedział Syriusz. — To nie są moje pieniądze, tylko moich rodziców. Uwielbiam je marnować. Zresztą i tak pewnie zostanę wydziedziczony, zanim umrą i mi je przekażą.

Pomimo protestów Remusa kupił olbrzymie pudełko najbardziej luksusowych czekoladek ku rozbawieniu sprzedawcy, który wydawał się myśleć, że chłopiec pożałuje tego czynu, kiedy zobaczy, ile zostało mu kieszonkowego.

— Powinieneś był mu powiedzieć, że jesteś Blackiem – powiedział Peter, kiedy wchodzili do Trzech Mioteł.

— Dlaczego? - zapytał Syriusz. — Wolę, żeby się ze mnie śmiał, a nie rzucał mi przyczajone spojrzenia, próbując dostrzec oznaki czarnej magii albo niepoczytalności.

— Racja – poddał się Peter. — Przyznałbyś się również, że dzielisz krew z nią.

Wskazał głową róg baru, gdzie Bellatriks i kilku jej ślizgońskich sługusów pochylała się nad sobą, szepcząc.

Syriusz skrzywił się i wybrał stolik najbardziej oddalony od swojej kuzynki, jaki był w stanie znaleźć.

— Wyciągajcie monety, panowie – powiedział James, wracając od baru z czterema pieniącymi się piwami kremowymi. — Może i jestem Potterem, ale moi rodzice wierzą, że ograniczanie mojego kieszonkowego nauczy mnie odpowiedzialności albo jakichś innych głupot.

Pozostali Huncwoci zaczęli grzebać w kieszeniach i rzucili Jamesowi pieniądze za napoje. Remus powąchał podejrzliwie swoje piwo. Było lekko ciepłe i delikatnie pachniało karmelem. Wziął próbny łyk.

— Nie piłeś wcześniej piwa kremowego, Lunatyku? - zapytał zaskoczony Peter. — Myślałem, że każdy go próbował poza mugolakami.

Remus potrząsnął głową, rozkoszując się uczuciem, kiedy piwo kremowe z łatwością przeszło przez jego przełyk i rozgrzało całe ciało, zmarznięte od zimnego październikowego powietrza.

— Mój ojciec uważał, że zwierzętom nie daje się dobrego jedzenia i picia – powiedział bezmyślnie. Odpowiedź była w nim tak wpojona, że nie zauważył, że powiedział coś złego, dopóki nie dostrzegł wyrazu twarzy pozostałych chłopców.

— E… miałem na myśli…

— Twój ojciec to zły dupek! - powiedział James, wyraźnie zaciskając palce na różdżce, którą włożył do kieszeni szkolnych szat. — Ma _szczęście_ , że jest w Azkabanie.

Remus spuścił wzrok.

— Nie, nie ma.

— Ej, co ostatnio z nami i naszymi smutnymi tematami rozmów? - zapytał Syriusz. Wyciągnął olbrzymią paczkę czekoladek i rzucił ją na stół. — Częstujcie się. Ja zaklepuję tą o smaku ognistej whisky.

Wszyscy Huncwoci od razu rzucili się na czekoladki i wszystkie problemy zostały zapominane w oparach cukrowego zachwytu. Remus jadł właśnie w zamyśleniu truflę truskawkową i bananową, kiedy dojrzał zmartwione spojrzenie Syriusza. Rzucił przyjacielowi mocno czekoladowy uśmiech , a Syriusz rozluźnił się, wyciągając dłoń, aby krótko uścisnąć mu ramię.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś był po pełni, kiedy tak robisz – drażnił się z nim. — Cały szczęśliwy, mlaskający i czekoladowy.

Remus zmarszczył nos.

— Nie mów mi takich rzeczy.

— Wybacz, kumplu – uśmiechnął się Syriusz, a potem zabierał Jamesowi z ręki czekoladkę o samku ognistej whisky, zanim chłopak zdążył ją zjeść.

Remus obserwował, jak Syriusz wkłada ją sobie do ust i pomyślał, że nie mógł winić tych wszystkich dziewczyn za zakochiwanie się w jego przyjacielu. Był jak wspaniała, ekscytująca siła natury. Remus bał się dnia, kiedy Syriusz zmęczy się nim i znajdzie bardziej oburzających i pewnych siebie przyjaciół. Remus wiedział, że go porzuci, a on nigdy nie znajdzie kogoś, kto go zastąpi.

,,,

Remus nigdy nie widział, aby pozostali Huncwoci, kiedykolwiek z takim poświeceniem przygotowywali się do kawału, jak do „Operacji dyniowy pająk". Cała trójka nieustannie odwiedzała bibliotekę tak często, jak to było tylko możliwe, chociaż nie robili wielkich postępów w znalezieniu odpowiedniego zaklęcia, które sprawiłoby, aby dynie robiły to, co chcieli. Remus nie był pewien, czy to z braku umiejętności w szukaniu, czy z powodu tego, że, w szczególności James i Syriusz, nie potrafili siedzieć w cichym pomieszczeniu bez czucia potrzeby jej zakłócenia.

— Ci wszyscy pilni, mali Krukoni siedzący wokół jak na żerdzi po prostu proszą się o kawały – wyjaśniał Syriusz pewnego wieczoru, kiedy wrócili z pustymi rękami do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie Remus pomagał Peterowi w zadaniu z zielarstwa.

— Jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie zabroniono wam wchodzić do biblioteki – powiedział Remus, poprawiając kolejne zdanie w wypracowaniu Petera. — Myślałem, że do teraz dostaniecie zakaz.

— Jesteśmy Huncwotami. Jesteśmy przebiegli – odparł James. Został rozproszony od dalszych wyjaśnień, przybyciem Lily Evans przez dziurę za portretem. — Hej, Evans! - krzyknął do niej. Obróciła się i spojrzał na niego niechętnie, a potem zaczęła szeptać z przyjaciółkami.

— Myślicie, że mnie lubi? - zapytał tęsknie James.

Remus i Syriusz unikali patrzenia na swoje twarze. Na szczęście Peter przyszedł na ratunek.

— Wybacz, stary – powiedział. — Myślę, że musisz dać jej czas, aby do ciebie przywykła.

To przeważyło szalę dla Syriusza, który opadł na podłogę zanosząc się śmiechem. James patrzył na niego w osłupieniu.

— Co ci się dzieje?

— Nic – zdołał odpowiedzieć Syriusz pomiędzy wybuchami śmiechu. — Swędzi mnie w gardle.

Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać i dołączył do Syriusza, rzucając się w przód i tył na krześle, kiedy zwijał się ze śmiechu. James i Peter wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

— Co jest z wami dwoma? - zapytał James, wyglądając na urażonego. — Czemu się śmiejcie?

— „Myślicie, że mnie lubi?" - wysapał Syriusz, powodując u obojga ponowny wybuch śmiechu.

— Świetne! - zgodził się Remus, starając się złapać oddech i ocierając oczy.

— Co? - James uderzył Syriusza ozdobną poduszką. — Przestańcie się śmiać i wyjaśnijcie!

— Wybacz, James – powiedział Remus, litując się nad przyjacielem. — Tylko, że _każdy_ poza tobą i może Peterem _wie_ , że Lily myśli, że jesteś dość, wiesz, irytujący i…. arogancki.

— Co? - James wyglądał na zszokowanego. — Nie, wcale tak nie myśli.

— Myli się – pośpiesznie zapewnił go Syriusz, który najwyraźniej zdołał powstrzymać wybuchy radości — ale tak właśnie myśli.

— Nie, nie prawda!

— Przykro mi, ale tak jest. - Remus poczuł współczucie dla Jamesa, kiedy chłopak wyraźnie spochmurniał. — Musisz jej pokazać, że taki nie jesteś.

— Pewnie, że nie jestem – James zmarszczył brwi. — Poczekaj, a zobaczysz. Będzie mnie uwielbiać pod koniec tygodnia. Syriusz mógłbyś mnie nauczyć tego mrugnięcia?

Remus jęknął, kiedy Syriusz się zgodził, przygotowując się na długie godziny beznadziejnego wzdychania i jęczenia ze strony swojego przyjaciela okularnika.


	35. Operacja dyniowy pająk

_**Rozdział 35**_

 _Operacja dyniowy pająk_

 _,,,_

 _Jeśli popełnisz błąd, nawet poważny, zawsze masz kolejną szansę. To co nazywamy porażką nie jest upadkiem, ale nie podniesieniem się po nim. Bez sensu_

 _Mary Pickford_

 _,,,_

 **SYRIUSZ:**

— Nie zadziałało – powiedział markotnie James, wchodząc do biblioteki i opadając na krzesło koło Syriusza.

— Ach. Zastanawiałem się, co cię zatrzymało. – Syriusz odsunął książkę, którą przeglądał i spojrzał na przybitą minę przyjaciela. — Nie zadziałało?

— Powiedziała tylko „do diabła, Potter!" i razem z przyjaciółmi wyszła z hukiem.

— Może niewłaściwie to zrobiłeś. U mnie zawsze działa. Patrz.

Syriusz oparł się na krześle, tak że balansował na dwóch nogach. Dojrzał przy pobliskim stoliku parę ładnych Krukonek z drugiego roku i przyciągnął wzrok małej blondynki. Podniósł obie, eleganckie, czarne brwi i mrugnął. Jak przewidział cała się zaczerwieniła i odwróciła wzrok, chichocząc z przyjaciółkami.

James westchnął, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach.

— Może nie mam do tego odpowiedniej twarzy?

— Zadziałało, kiedy ćwiczyłeś na tej Puchonce podczas obiadu – zauważył Syriusz. — Może Evans jest po prostu bardzo oporna.

— Hm… Może. Więc, znalazłeś coś? - James rozejrzał się po stosie książek otaczających Syriusza i skrzywił się.

— Nie. Lunatyk nie uwierzyłby własnym oczom, gdyby nas teraz zobaczył. To dobrze, że Peter jest beznadziejny we wszystkim i jest w stanie go rozpraszać korepetycjami.

— To naprawdę nie działa na korzyść naszego wizerunku, wiesz – powiedział z żalem James. — I musimy pokazać, że znaleźliśmy jakieś zaklęcie do kawału, albo zacznie być podejrzliwy. Nawet my nie możemy być tak rozproszeni, aby po takim czasie w bibliotece nie znaleźć prostego zaklęcia powiększającego i ożywiającego.

Syriusz westchnął i ponownie sięgnął po książkę, którą wcześniej odłożył.

— Wiem. Ale to była dobra wymówka. Chciałbym, abyśmy coś znaleźli. Pomyślałbyś, że ktoś, kiedyś wpadł na pomysł, aby napisać, jak stać się animagiem.

— Wiem. — James zerknął na stos książek na stoliku ze wstrętem, a potem westchnąwszy, złapał jedną z nich i otworzył. — Nadal mamy kilka godzin. Możemy się równie dobrze jeszcze trochę z tym pomęczyć.

Pracowali przez jakiś czas w przeważającej ciszy, wydając z siebie jęki frustracji, kiedy kolejna książka okazała się bezużyteczna. Dochodził prawie czas zamknięcia biblioteki, kiedy James nagle wydał z siebie okrzyk triumfu:

— Pomaluj mnie na różowo i nazwij puszkiem pigmejskim!

Potem podsunął Syriuszowi pod nos książkę „Zaawansowane zaklęcia transmitujące poziom 8".

— Puszek pigmejski, co? - uśmiechnął się szeroko Syriusz. — Cóż, jeśli nalegasz. - Podniósł różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę głowy James. — Jasny róż, dobra? Czy wolałbyś magentę?

— Nie, _patrz_ , palancie! Znalazłem!

Syriusz zerknął na książkę, którą James trzymał mu przed twarzą.

„ _...najtrudniejszym rodzajem zwierzęcej transmutacji jest transformacja w animaga. Owo zaklęcie sprawia, że rzucający przemienia się w zwierzę, zarówno bezróżdżkowo, jak i bezsłownie, bez udziału potwornego bólu obecnego w niedobrowolnych transformacjach, które są udziałem takich stworzeń jak wilkołaki. Animagowie muszą być zarejestrowani w ministerstwie natychmiast, kiedy tylko pierwszy etap procesu przemiany jest zakończony i odkryli oni swoją zwierzęcą formę. Więcej informacji o wspominanym procesie, jak i sposobie jego wykonania można znaleźć w dziele Gertie Trebbletome 'Zaawansowane zwierzęce transmutacje i jak do tego podejść'..."_

Syriusz czuł, jak w piersi rośnie mu podekscytowanie. Złapał Jamesa za ramiona i uściskał go tak mocno jak potrafił.

— Jesteś genialny, James! Świetnie! Evans nie ma pojęcia, co traci!

— Ej! - zaprotestował James, starając się wydostać się z objęcia Syriusza. — Przestań, Syriusz. I przestań też wykrzykiwać tak bardzo niepokojące komentarze. Co jeśli ktoś cię usłyszy?

— Ale jak znajdziemy tą książkę? - zapytał Syriusz, ignorując Jamesa i podnosząc publikacje, aby przeczytać ten fragment jeszcze raz. — Gertie Trebbletome „Zaawansowane zwierzęce transmutacje i jak do tego podejść"?

— To chciałem ci powiedzieć zanim zacząłeś mnie molestować – odparł James. — Od razu rozpoznałem tę autorkę. Potterowie są znani ze swoich zdolności w transmutacji i mój tata jest jej wielkim fanem. Napisała pełno książek. Mamy ich całą półkę w bibliotece w domu. Widziałem je, kiedy ją przeszukiwałem. Nie sądzę, aby w szkole jakieś były – chyba, że w Dziale Zakazanym – ponieważ są naprawdę zaawansowane i większość ludzi uważa, że napisane archaicznym językiem. Umarła parę wieków temu. Myślę, że była mistrzynią transmutacji, czy coś.

— Dobra, ale dlaczego wcześniej o niej nie pomyślałeś? - zapytał sfrustrowany Syriusz, wskazując stosy książek, które ich otaczały. — Zmarnowaliśmy ponad rok szukając!

— Nie wiem! Nie pomyślałem o tym. Jej książki czyta się naprawdę ciężko. Są napisane w naprawdę starym językiem angielskim. Nigdy nie przedarłem się przez pierwszą stronę.

— Nie dbam o to – powiedział Syriusz. — Napisz do ojca i poproś go, aby ci przysłał tą książkę.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić! Po pierwsze te książki są naprawdę rzadkie i zabytkowe, a on nigdy by ich mi nie powierzył. Po za tym, co bym napisał? „Hej, tato, twój syn kawalarz niewinnie prosi o pożyczenie naprawdę niebezpiecznej i zaawansowanej książki o transmutacji, aby rozszerzyć swoją wiedzę na zajęcia"? Jedynym powodem, dla którego magicznie nie zabezpieczył tych książek przede mną, to świadomość, że nigdy nie będę miał dość cierpliwości, aby przedrzeć się przez jedną z nich.

Syriusz zamrugał.

— Dobra, może nie tak. Będziesz musiał ją ukraść. I zastąpić ją fałszywą, aby nie zauważył.

— Następnym razem będę w domu na święta. Ty też jesteś zaproszony, tak w ogóle.

— Święta są jeszcze tak daleko – narzekał Syriusz. — Miną jeszcze trzy transformacje zanim w ogóle zdobędziemy tą książkę. - Spojrzał na okno, gdzie wisiał prawie całkiem okrągły księżyc, wskazując, że rychła przemiana Remusa będzie miała miejsce kolejnej nocy. Pomyślał o świętach w domu Jamesa i trochę się rozchmurzył. — Naprawdę mogę spędzić u ciebie święta?

— Jasne – uśmiechnął się szeroko James. —Nie mogę pozwolić, aby mój najlepszy przyjaciel utkwił w ponurym, starym domu, gdzie czai się jego rodzina.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się na użyte wyrażenie.

— Możemy już powiedzieć Remusowi, że znaleźliśmy zaklęcie do kawału? - zapytał, wyciągając z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu, który nosił ze sobą przez ostatnie kilka tygodni i przyjrzał mu się. — I tak nie możemy nic zrobić aż do świąt.

— No, chodźmy – powiedział James, wstając i zarzucając torbę na ramię. — Myślę, że nie wytrzymam tu ani minuty dłużej niż muszę. Te wszystkie książki...- wzdrygnął się. — Nie wiem, jak Remus może uważać to za odprężające.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się czule.

— To właśnie Lunatyk.

Wyszli z biblioteki i skierowali się w stronę pokoju wspólnego.

— Wszyscy powinniśmy mieć ksywkę, taką jak Lunatyk – powiedział James. — Ksywki Huncwotów. Od rodzaju zwierzęcia, którymi się staniemy.

— Och, koniecznie! - odparł Syriusz, rozmyślając nad możliwościami. — Czym ja będę?

— Nie sądzę, abyś mógł wybrać – powiedział James. — Z tego fragmentu wynikało, że musisz odkryć swoje „wewnętrzne zwierzę" albo coś.

— A, tak – odparł Syriusz, czując się zawiedzionym. — Lepiej żebym nie był czymś tak żałosnym jak jeż.

James zachichotał.

— Lunatyyyyyyku! - krzyknął Syriusz, zaraz kiedy obaj chłopcy przekroczyli wejście do pokoju wspólnego. Remus podniósł wzrok znad gry w eksplodującego durnia, w którego grał z lekko przypalonym Peterem. Napisane wypracowanie Petera leżało koło nich. Jeden z rogów pergaminu był nadpalony.

— Co? - zapytał Remus, z roztargnieniem przyklepując mały płomień, którym zajął się rąbek szat Petera.

— Znaleźliśmy! - powiedział Syriusz z ekscytacją. — Znaleźliśmy, patrz! - Wcisnął pergamin z zaklęciem w ręce Remusa, a potem kiwnął lekko głową Peterowi, który wpatrywał się w nich z pytającym zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Wygląda dobrze, chłopaki – powiedział Remus, przeglądając zaklęcia. — Jeśli tylko zaklęcie powiększając nie będzie kolidować z zaklęciem ożywającym i transmutującym, którego używamy.

— Nie będzie, sprawdziliśmy – odparł dumnie James.

Remus podniósł brwi.

— No, no, no, kto by pomyślał? Wy dwaj sprawdziliście coś, zamiast zadziałać impulsywnie.

— Nasze psikusy są zawsze dobrze zaplanowane i dobrze wykonane – powiedział Syriusz, udając, że jest urażony.

— Tak, tylko tak nieistotne rzeczy, jak praca domowa cierpią przez wasze wrodzone gryfońskie skłonności – powiedział oschle Remus. — Myślę, że pójdę już do łóżka.

Ziewnął i zebrawszy swoje rzeczy, wstał chwiejąc się lekko na boki. Syriusz nagle uświadomił sobie, jak okropnie wygląda Remus dzień przed pełnią. Jego ciało wydawało się chudsze i bezbronne pod zbyt dużymi szkolnymi szatami, a jego płowe włosy wisiały mizernie wokół jego bladej twarzy. Syriusz chciał krzyknąć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że pracują nad czymś co mu pomoże, ale ugryzł się w język i powiedział jedynie:

— Dobranoc, Lunatyku.

,,,

Przez kolejne kilka tygodni przygotowywania do kawału na Halloween szły zgodnie z planem. James i Peter wytworzyli zastraszającą ilość fałszywej pajęczyny z Zonko, a Syriusz i Remus pracowali przy przygotowywaniu zaklęć na dynie. Z samego rana trzydziestego pierwszego października Syriusz i Remus zostali przydzieleni do wieszania sieci w zamku, podczas gdy James i Peter ustawiali zaklęcie czasowe na wyrzeźbione dynie, które wisiały między świeczkami pod zaklętym sufitem w Wielkiej Sali.

Szczęśliwie dla Remusa i Syriusza nauczyciele, zachęcani przez profesora Dumbledore'a, przeszli samych siebie w tym roku dekorując zamek na Halloween. Dlatego kilka dodatkowych olbrzymich pajęczyn zwisających z sufitu pośród tych wyczarowanych przez profesora Flitwicka powinno zostać niezauważone.

— Nienawidzę mioteł! - narzekał Remus, wisząc wysoko nad podłogą w korytarzu z wysokim sufitem, który prowadził do olbrzymich wrót wejściowych do zamku. Miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, aby wiedzieć, kiedy ktoś uruchomi dwa zaklęcia ostrzegające rzucone na oba końce korytarza. W tym czasie Syriusz wisiał koło niego, ściskając miotłę udami i mocując pajęczynę — I chciałbym, abyś trzymał się chociaż jedną ręką – kontynuował Remus, starając się nie patrzeć w dół. — Nie będę w stanie cię złapać, jeśli spadniesz.

— Nie spadnę, Lunatyku – zapewnił go Syriusz, odchylając się, aby przyjrzeć się przymocowanej pajęczynie. — Nie trzymam się też rekami, kiedy gram w Quidditcha.

— Wiem. Staram się na to nie patrzeć.

— Prawie już skończyłem. Muszę jeszcze tylko uruchomić zaklęcie przylepności. - Uderzył pajęczynę trzy razy różdżką i natychmiast jej powierzchnia zmieniła się z materiału przypominającego grubą, puszystą, szarą wełnę w realistyczną, lepiącą się pajęczynę.

— Nie dotykaj jej – ostrzegł Remusa.— Możemy ją zniszczyć, jak będziemy próbować cię uwolnić.

— Możemy iść? Wilki nie powinny latać. Lunatyk narzeka.

Głos Remusa był głębszy i ostrzejszy niż zazwyczaj. Syriusz zerknął na niego uważnie i zauważył, że jego twarz rzeczywiście zmieniła się odrobinę. Jego normalne lekko kanciaste rysy wydawały się teraz ostrzejsze i dzikie, a w jego bursztynowych oczach pojawił się błysk złota. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie potrafił zrozumieć, ten przebłysk dzikszej strony Remusa sprawił, że serce Syriusza przyspieszyło wywołane czymś, co nie było do końca strachem, bardziej przypominało nerwowe podekscytowanie, które czuł zaraz przed popchnięciem w ruch naprawdę widowiskowego kawału.

— Jeszcze tylko jedna pajęczyna – powiedział Syriusz, starając się ignorować niezrozumiałe uczucia. — Ale jeśli chcesz możemy już skończyć. Jest ich więcej niż potrzeba…

Przerwał, kiedy różdżka Remusa wydała z siebie ostrzegające buczenie.

— Ktoś idzie – zasyczał Remus. — Szybko, tutaj.

Podleciał, aby wylądować na wąskiej, kamiennej półce znajdującej się nad olbrzymimi głównymi drzwiami szkoły i schował się w cieniu małej wnęki wytworzonej w zawiłym, kamiennym rzeźbieniu. Syriusz, który szybko za nim podążył, nie mogąc przestać się dziwić, jak Remus bezproblemowo chowa się w cieniu. Wnęka była naprawdę niewielka. Kiedy Remus przyciągnął go twarzą do siebie, Syriusz, który był odrobinę wyższy, blokował całe światło, pozostawiając Remusa wciśniętego z tyłu w ścianie w całkowitej ciemności.

Syriusz nie mógł powstrzymać intuicyjnego strachu, który czuł, patrząc w nieprzeniknioną ciemność i zamkniętą przestrzeń. Znów poczuł, jak serce mu przyśpiesza tym razem ze strachu. Przesunął się i obrócił, aby móc patrzeć przez swoje ramię, mając nadzieję, że złapie chociaż promień światła. Jednak Remus, złapała go za brodę i obrócił jego twarz z powrotem.

— Twoje włosy i szaty są czarne – wysyczał. — Jeśli ktoś spojrzy w górę nie zobaczy nas, jeśli nie obrócisz głowy.

— Racja – wychrypiał Syriusz, starając się przełknąć irracjonalny strach. Remus tutaj był. Nie było tu nic, co mogłoby go zranić. Nie był sam.

Pod nimi rozbrzmiały odgłosy kroków i śmiechu, kiedy uczniowie przechodzili korytarzem do Wielkiej Sali. Minęli ich, a potem skręcili za rogiem, znikając z pola widzenia. Syriusz czuł, jak Remus przesuwa się i nagle poczuł ciepły oddech na twarzy, kiedy wilkołak pochylił się do przodu. Poczuł, jak powietrze zamiera mu w gardle.

— To tylko ja – wyszeptał Remus delikatnie. — Wiesz o tym. Czemu się boisz?

— Nie boję się – warknął równie łagodnie Syriusz.

— Boisz. Mogę to wyczuć.

— Trzymaj swoje cholerne, wilkołacze zmysły z dala ode mnie!

Jak tylko to powiedział, zaraz zaczął tego żałować. Czuł, jak Remus odskakuje i zalała go fala poczucia winy.

— Lunatyku, przepraszam! Nie chciałem – Bezmyślnie zrobił krok do tyłu – duży krok. Nagle poczuł, że nie ma na czym stanąć i uświadomił sobie, że wyszedł za półkę na której się chowali. Dojrzał na twarzy Remusa przebłysk przerażenie, a potem zaczął spadać, machając rękami w powietrzu.

— SYRIUSZ!

Krzyk był rozdzierający. Syriusz dojrzał płową plamę pojawiającą się nad krawędzią wąskiej półki, a potem poczuł mocny uścisk łapiący jego prawą rękę. Rozległ się głośny trzask i zawisł w powietrzu z gwałtownym szarpnięciem. Dysząc ze strachu, podniósł głowę i zobaczył Remusa trzymającego całą wagę Syriusza swoją lewą ręką, podczas gdy prawą ściskał kurczowo kamienny ornament. Tylko to trzymało ich w powietrzu trzydzieści stóp nad twardą, kamienną podłogą. Palce Remusa były białe z wysiłku, a Syriusz mógł wyczuć, że drży. Nawet dla wilkołak trzymanie całego ciężaru Syriusza i swojego jedną ręką było prawie niewykonalne, szczególnie dla kogoś tak małego jak Remus.

— Nie puszczaj mnie! - błagał Syriusz.

— Nigdy – wysapał Remus. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i mokre, ale wydawał się dziwnie spokojny. — Mam cię. Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Obiecuję.

— Możesz mnie podnieść?

— Nie w takiej pozycji – przyznał Remus. — Do tego upuściłem różdżkę.

— Ja też.

Syriusz spojrzał na różdżkę leżącą na dole pod nimi, ale zaraz pożałował tego, kiedy zobaczył z jakiej wysokości może spaść. Wszystko, co było między nim a śmiercią, to smukłe, blade palce trzymające jego nadgarstek.

— Krzyczymy? - wysapał Remus, jego twarz była cała czerwona i błyszczały na niej krople potu.

Syriusz skinął głową.

— POMOCY! - krzyczeli. — POMOCY! PROSZĘ!

Byli oboje tak przerażeni, że nie potrafili złapać oddechu, więc ich głosy było ledwie słyszalne, ale ku ich uldze, usłyszeli nagły dźwięk zbliżających się kroków.

— … wydawało mi się, że słyszałem, jak ktoś krzyczy – powiedział znajomy głos.

Remus i Syriusz wymienili zdesperowane spojrzenia, a potem znowu krzyknęli:

— Pomocy! Lily! Evans! Pomocy, szybko!

— To Syriusz i Remus. - Tym razem był to nawet bardziej znajomy głos i Syriusz znalazł w sobie nową energię, aby krzyknąć:

— JAMES! CHODŹ TUTAJ TY OLBRZYMI PALANCIE, ZANIM UMRZEMY!

Syriusz zmusił się, aby znów spojrzeć w dół, gdzie czwórka ludzi wbiegła w zasięg jego wzroku. Na przodzie byli James i Lily, a za nimi Peter i Frank. James spojrzał w górę i zauważywszy przyjaciół, przeklął głośno.

— Och, wielki Merlinie! - zaskomlał Frank, również na nich patrząc. Lily i Peter mogli jedynie się w nich wpatrywać z otwartymi ustami, kiedy krew odpływała im z twarzy.

James mocno się wyprostował i wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Remus, trzymaj się! Zamierzam rzucić na niego zaklęcie zmniejszające wagę!

Ciało Syriusza zalało dziwne uczucie, jakby został wrzucony do gazowanego napoju.

— Puść go, kumplu – powiedział Frank. — Złapiemy go zaklęciem zwisania. Merlin jedynie wie, jak w ogóle byłeś w stanie go utrzymać.

Syriusz wydał z siebie przerażony szloch, kiedy wpatrywał się w ziemię. Nie chciał, aby Remus go puszczał. Wilkołak widocznie czuł to samo, ponieważ wysapał:

— Nigdy w życiu.

Próbował się cofnąć i wciągnąć Syriusza, ale przychodziło mu to z trudem pomimo zaklęcia zmniejszającego wagę. Syriusz szukał oparcia rękami oraz nogami aż w końcu zdołał się czegoś złapać i podciągnąć. Czuł łaskotki wzdłuż całego ciała, wskazujące, że słabe i pośpiesznie rzucone zaklęcie Jamesa zaczyna znikać. Remus nie ruszył się z miejsca, wisząc na krawędzi, trzymając jedną ręką cały swój ciężar. Widocznie nie był w stanie się poruszyć.

— Lunatyku?

Syriusz wciągnął mniejszego chłopca na półkę obok siebie, a potem obejrzał jego palce, które trzymały się rzeźbionych dekoracji. Dopiero wtedy, zobaczył okruchy, zmiażdżonego piaskowca przylepione do placów przyjaciela. Uświadomił sobie, jak mocno Remus się trzymał. Jego nadgarstek i palce wyglądały dziwnie – zdeformowane i pokrzywione. Syriusz zerknął na jego drugą dłoń i zobaczył, że jest w takim samym stanie.

— Remus! Twoje dłonie!

— Myślę, że wybiłem sobie s-stawy – zdołał powiedzieć Remus. Gwałtownie drżał, stojąc u boku Syriusza.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam - powiedział Syriusz, otaczając go ramionami i przyciągając do siebie bliżej.

— Syriuszu! - krzyknął James. — Zejdźcie na dół!

Syriusz zerknął zza krawędzi i poczuł mdłości, kiedy zobaczył czwórę twarzy wpatrujących się w nich z dołu. Sięgnął po miotły, które leżały za nim i usiadł na jednej z nich, umieszczając Remusa przed sobą. Wilkołak nie był w stanie nic trzymać w zranionych dłoniach, więc Syriusz przytrzymując go za pas, kierując kolanami miotłą.

— N-nigdy więcej nie będę latał! - wymamrotał Remus, który praktycznie spadł z miotły w ramiona Petera i Franka. — Czy możemy iść do Madame Pomfrey w sprawie moich rąk?

Wyciągnął swoje połamane i powykręcone palce i nadgarstki. Na ten widok reszta wydała z siebie przerażone okrzyki.

— Trzymałeś go rękami w takim stanie? - zapytała Lily.

— Drugą opcją byłoby go puścić.

— Lunatyku, przepraszam, przepraszam.

Syriusz nie wiedział, co innego mógłby powiedzieć. Ku swojemu zawstydzeniu poczuł łzę uciekającą mu z oczu i płynąca wzdłuż jego policzka. Nagle uświadomił sobie, co głośno trzasnęło, kiedy Remus go zapał.

Remus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— To nie była twoja wina. To był wypadek. Madame Pomfrey będzie w stanie to uleczyć w sekundę. Potem możemy iść na ucztę. Czy ktoś ma moją r-rożdżkę? - Zachowanie Remusa, który trząsł się między Frankiem i Peterem, zaprzeczała jego dzielnym słowom.

— Znajdziemy twoją różdżkę, stary – zapewnił go James. — Idźcie z Syriuszem do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Remus posłusznie poszedł we wspominanym kierunku. Szedł między Frankiem a Peterem powłócząc nogami, a Syriuszem opiekuńczo podążał za nimi.

Madame Pomfrey nie zaimponowała nie do końca prawdziwa opowieść o Syriuszu, który zbiegając z ruchomych schodów, potknął się i prawie spadł, gdyby nie pomoc Remusa.

— Naprawdę! - zbeształa ich. — Jest _powód,_ dla którego istnieje zakaz biegania w szkole!

— Śpieszyliśmy się - wyjaśnił Remus, a potem krzyknął i wydał z siebie psi skowyt bólu, kiedy Madame Pomfrey zaklęciem nastawiła jego kości na miejsce. Syriusz cieszył się, że Frank i Peter wyszli, aby pomóc Jamesowi i Lily znaleźć różdżkę Remusa. Ten dźwięk, który wydał z siebie wilkołak, na pewno wydałby jego tożsamość.

— Podejrzewam, żeby zrobić, jakiś niedorzeczny kawał Halloweenowy – odparła, brzmiąc bardzo srogo, ale wydał ją wesoły błysk rozbawienia w oczach.

— Kto, my? - zapytał Syriusz niewinnie.

— Niech pan, panie Black, nie sądzi, że mnie pan oszuka swoim niewinnym wyglądem. Wypij to proszę, Remusie.

— Dlaczego on jest „Remusem", a ja „panem Blackiem"? - narzekał Syriusz, kiedy Remus wypił eliksir przeciwbólowy, a potem eliksir pieprzowy.

— _On_ ma maniery.

— Ma rację – powiedział Peter, kiedy razem z Jamesem wchodzili do skrzydła szpitalnego. — Kolejny poszkodowany, Madame Pomfrey.

Syriusz obrócił się i zobaczył Jamesa, który miał jaskrawofioletowe włosy i nos w kształcie świńskiego ryja.

— Co ci się stało?

James zmarszczył brwi i opadł na łóżko, stojące niedaleko Remusa.

— Zapytał Evans czy spotkałby się z nim na uczcie – pomocnie wyjaśnił Peter. — Jego dokładne słowa brzmiały: „Wiem, że chcesz pójść ze mną na ucztę, Evans. Więc co ty na to?" Powiedziała, że jest bezduszną, nieczułą świnią i go przeklęła.

— Najwyraźniej to oznacza „nie" - jęczał James. — Co zrobiłem źle? Prowadziliśmy naprawdę miłą rozmowę o zaklęciu Accio. Tak w ogóle, tu jest twoja różdżka Lunatyku.

— Podejrzewam, że powodem mógł być sposób, w jaki ją zaprosiłeś – powiedziała Madam Pomfrey z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

— A co było z nim nie tak? - zapytał James.

— No cóż, nie było to zbyt romantyczne, prawda? - wyjaśnił Remus.

— Och.

— Nie spóźnimy się na ucztę, prawda? – zapytał Peter. — Szkoda byłoby ją przegapić. — Rzucił pozostałym Huncwotom niezbyt subtelnie znaczące spojrzenie.

— Będziecie na czas – odparła Madame Pomfrey, udając, że niczego nie widziała.

Okazało się, że spóźnili się dziesięć minut, ale nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ kawał miał się zacząć pod sam koniec posiłku. Huncwoci siedzieli niecierpliwie przez cały posiłek. Syriusz zauważył, że nawet od Remusa, który ledwie był w stanie trzymać sztućce w zesztywniałych i lekko opuchniętych palcach, biło zniecierpliwienie.

Pierwsza dynia, która zaczęła się powiększać, była, oczywiście, przy stole Ślizgonów. Pomarańczowe warzywo na początku rosło powoli, przyspieszając w miarę czasu. Wycięta twarz dyni przemieściła się w wyniku nierównomiernego rozrostu i teraz wyglądała, jakby wpatrywała się w uczniów pod sobą. Kiedy inne dynie zaczęły się powiększać, ta przy stole Ślizgonów osiągnęła już około dwóch metrów średnicy i powyrastały jej nogi.

Ludzie zaczynali zauważać, co się dzieje. Westchnienia i piski zaskoczenia dobiegały z każdego stołu, podczas gdy dynie powiększały się i zmieniały. Zapadła chwila niepewności, kiedy nowe dynie w kształcie pająków bez ruchu wsiały w powietrzu. Potem zaklęcie ożywiające zadziałało i dynie opadły na ziemię, jak olbrzymia, pomarańczowa fala. Zanim uczniowie mieli czas, aby zareagować, dynie, znajdujące się już na podłodze, przystąpiły do próby złapania ich. Uczniowie krzyczeli i kopali, a dynie wynosiły ich z Wielkiej Sali i przy pomocy zaklęcia unoszącego, rzucały uczniów w lepiące się pajęczyny, wiszące w korytarzach.

Cała szkoła wypełniona była krzykami, a uczniowie starali się wydostać z pułapki. Syriusz cieszył się, że pomyśleli, aby utrzymać zaklęcie unoszące na uwięzionych uczniach, ponieważ kilku z nich udało się rzucić właściwe zaklęcie wzniecania ognia. Uwalniało ich to z pajęczyny i mogli powoli opaść na ziemię. Gdyby on i Remus nie upuścili różdżek podczas swojego wypadku, katastrofa, która miała miejsce wcześniej, mogła być do uniknięcia.

Kiedy uczniowie zaczęli uświadamiać sobie, jak się uwolnić, krzyki pomału zmieniały się w śmiech. Korytarze zapełniły się uczniami, w każdym wieku, którzy ze uśmiechem unikali śmigających dyń w dziwnej odmianie ganianego, co sprawiło, że nie tylko na ziemi, ale także w powietrzu było pełno podekscytowanych nastolatków.

Nauczyciele, którzy zrezygnowali z próby odczarowania dyni, w zmian zajęli się kontrolą nad tłumem i okazjonalnymi lekcjami zaklęcia wzniecania ognia dla młodszych uczniów, którzy nie byli w stanie się uwolnić, póki nie zrobił tego dla nich miły kolega z wyższego rocznika.

Huncwoci rzucili się w bój ze wszystkimi innymi, krzycząc do siebie z radością, kiedy wpadali w pajęczyny i gratulując sobie, że nie ograniczyli kawału tylko do Śliznogów, którzy mieliby cała zabawę tylko dla siebie. Nawet Remus, który na początku wyglądał na przerażonego, kiedy dynia-pająk załapała go, teraz najwyraźniej zapomniał o swoim strachu przed lataniem i szybował zwinnie w powietrzu, a potem wylądował obok Syriusza z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

— Wiem, że nie spadnę i nie zginę, tak jak na miotle – wyjaśnił w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Syriusza. — Zaklęcie zapewnia mi bezpieczeństwo, a Lunatyk nie ma czasu zacząć panikować, ponieważ jestem w powietrzu tylko chwilkę.

Niestety zaklęcie, nałożone na dynie, zaczęło po jakiś czasie zanikać i warzywa wybuchły, opryskując uczniów i nauczycieli lepiącą się, pomarańczową mazią.

W tym momencie profesor McGonagall zauważyła Hunctwotów i podeszła do nich.

— Podejrzewam, że to wam zawdzięczamy wieczór pełen chaosu i zamętu?

Cała czwórka przybrała identyczne niewinne wyrazy twarzy i żarliwie zaprotestowali.

— Nawet nie próbujcie zaprzeczać – odparła zmęczonym głosem. — Sir Nicholas widział was, jak wieszaliście pajęczyny. Najwyraźniej myślał, że dodajecie własne dekoracje na korytarzach. Powinien już wiedzieć lepiej.

Syriusz i Remus wymienili spojrzenia. Powinni wymyślić sposób, aby zaklęcie ostrzegające działało także na duchy.

— Dwa tygodnie szlabanu każdego wieczora ze mną lub Flichem, a także osiemdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru – dodała profesor McGonagall.

— Tylko dwa tygodnie, Minerwo? - usłyszeli, jak cicho pyta Slughorn, głosem pełnym dezaprobaty, kiedy nauczycielka skierowała się w dół korytarza.

— Byłby dłuższy, – powiedziała mu — jednak musisz przyznać, że był to nadzwyczajny pokaz magii.

,,,

Syriusz długo nie spał tej nocy, trzymając zaświeconą różdżkę ukrytą za zasłonami łóżka, podczas gdy inni pogrążeni byli we śnie. Podwinął rękaw piżamy na prawej ręce i wpatrywał się w siniaki, które okrążały jego nadgarstek. Nie wspomniał o nich nikomu. Nie chciał ich wyleczyć. Wiedział, że na nie zasługuje za to, co powiedział Remusowi na kilka sekund przed spadnięciem z krawędzi. Nie uwierzyłbym, że kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie wymyślić tak okrutny komentarz, nawet w chwili paraliżującego strachu.

Te siniaki reprezentowały to, co zrobiłby dla niego Remus, aby go bronić. Przyczepiony do Syriusza, kiedy jego palce, dosłownie, zostały wybite ze stawów przez napięcie, a mimo to nadal obiecując, że nie pozwoli mu spaść. Syriusz wiedział, że nie zasługuje na przyjaźń Remusa i dlatego cenił ją jeszcze bardziej.


	36. Próby pani Potter

Witam ponownie wszystkich, którzy nadal śledzą tego fanficka ;). Jak zwykle mam dla was kolejny rozdział, tylko niestety tym razem muszę ostrzec, że następny być może pojawi się dopiero za miesiąc. Kolejne rozdziały są dłuższe, więc potrzebuję więcej czasu, aby je przetłumaczyć, a mam także dużo innych zajęć, którym muszę poświęcić czas. Kiedy rozdziały będę krótsze, będę je umieszczać częściej.

Zapraszam do czytania!

 **Rozdział 36**

 _Próby pani Potter_

 _,,,_

 _Święta to okres, kiedy tęsknisz za domem – nawet wtedy kiedy jesteś w domu._

 _(Carol Nelson)_

 _,,,_

 **REMUS:**

W miesiącach poprzedzających święta niewiele się działo u Huncwotów. Okropne szlabany, podczas których byli oddani pod opiekę Flichowi (co zazwyczaj oznaczało konfiskatę różdżek, najbrudniejsze toalety chłopców, szczoteczki do zębów i harówkę), spowodowały krótką przerwę w huncwockiej aktywności, nawet ze strony Jamesa i Syriusza. Miały w też swój udział dodatkowe treningi Quidditcha, które przygotowywały ich do gry z Puchonami w listopadzie.

Dzień meczu był pochmurny i szary, ale nie zmniejszyło to pogody ducha dwóch najnowszych graczy w drużynie. Nawet Syriusz, który z własnej woli nie pojawiał się na śniadaniu przed jedenastą, obudził się skoro świt, aby zaciągnąć Remusa i Petera z łóżka do Wielkiej Sali.

— Nie chcę jeszcze wstawać – narzekał Remus, kiedy Syriusz ciągnął go za rękaw przez drzwi do stołu Gryfonów.

— Ależ chcesz! - odparł mu wesoło Syriusz. — To jest pierwszy prawdziwy mecz Quidditcha twojej watahy. _Chcesz_ tam być.

— Nie, nie chcę. Chcę nową watahę. Jakichś Puchonów, którzy nie lubią Qudditcha i przesypiają zimę.

— Jedz. - Syriusz złapał rękę Remusa i położył na niej tost oraz parówkę, a następnie zamknął mu palce. Poklepał go po głowie. — Dobry chłopiec.

Remus wpatrywał się śpiącym wzrokiem w dłoń.

— Nie jestem psem. Gdzie Hamish?

— Śpi w twojej kieszeni. - Syriusz nałożył sobie olbrzymią porcję owsianki, a potem polał ją połową słoika złotego syropu.

— Zmieniłem zdanie – ogłosił Remus. — Nie chcę nowej watahy. Chcę być jeżem. Wtedy mogę spać, kiedy chcę, być karmionym i noszonym w czyjejś ciepłej kieszeni.

— A także transmutowanym w poduszeczkę do igieł – przypomniał mu James.

— A także przeczarowywany na czerwono i złoto – dodał Peter.

Remus poddał się i śpiąco przeżuwał parówkę, którą miał w dłoni.

— Mamy świetną szansę przeciwko Puchonom – powiedział James, najwyraźniej nie mogąc nie mówić o Quiddtichu przez dłuższy czas. — Byli beznadziejni jeszcze zanim dostaliśmy się do drużyny.

— Nic nie mów – błagał Remus. — Sprawiasz, że mózg mi się przegrzewa.

— Mówiłam ci, Remus, powinieneś znaleźć sobie nowych przyjaciół.

Chłopcy podnieśli wzrok, kiedy Lily, Alice i Rebecca usiadły przy stole. Ubrane były w gryfońskie kolory specjalnie na mecz.

— Evans! - James wyglądał na zachwyconego. — Przyjdziesz zobaczyć, jak miażdżymy Puchonów? Czy tylko, aby zachwycać się moimi fantastycznymi ruchami na miotle?

Lily skrzywiła się, a Remus jęknął i uderzył głową o stół.

— Nie mów do mnie, Potter. Jest zbyt wcześnie, aby czuć taką chęć do mordowania. - Obróciła się i zaczęła nakładać sobie śniadanie.

— Myślisz, że powinniśmy dać mu lekcję, jak należy rozmawiać z dziewczynami? - wyszeptał Syriusz do Remusa, mieszając owsiankę i obserwując scenę z zainteresowaniem.

— Nie ma sensu – westchnął Remus. — Do jego gryfońskiej, grubej czaszki nie dostanie się nic, co będziesz próbować mu wbić.

— Czy szeptacię o mnie? - zapytał James.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - odparł pytaniem Syriusz.

— Bo oboje macie to samo spojrzenie beznadziei i desperacji, które pojawia się u wszystkich nauczycieli, kiedy mówią o mnie – odparł z nadąsaniem James.

Pół godziny oraz wiele parówek i tostów później, wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i skierowali się w kierunku boiska Quidditcha. Nawet pomimo tego, że Remus był owinięty grubym płaszczem, który pożyczył od Jamesa, drżał pod wpływem lodowatego, listopadowego wiatru. Było ledwie kilka dni po pełni i jego odporność była teraz najgorsza.

— Wszystko w porządku, kumplu? - zapytał Peter, kiedy we dwójkę szli w kierunku trybun. — Myślę, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko, gdybyś wrócił, jeśli źle się czujesz.

Remus rzucił Peterowi spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

— W porządku – poprawił się Peter. — _Być może_ będą mieć coś przeciwko, ale kiedy wyjaśnisz czemu poszedłeś, przejdzie im. Szczególnie Syriuszowi. Wiesz, jaki opiekuńczy jest w stosunku do ciebie.

— Tak – odparł Remus, przewracając oczami.

— Po prostu o ciebie dba. Po za tym – Peter spojrzał na niego kątem oka — ty zachowujesz się dokładnie tak samo.

Remus spuścił wzrok, niepewny dlaczego ta rozmowa sprawia, że czuje się tak nieswojo. Przyjaciele mogli się o siebie nawzajem troszczyć, prawda?

— Nic mi nie jest – powiedział, chcąc zmienić temat. — Tylko trochę mi zimno. — Nagle uśmiechnął się radośnie. — Trochę dobrego dopingu w stylu Huncwotów powinno temu zaradzić.

Twarz Petera rozświetliła się w uśmiechu.

— Masz jakiś pomysł? Czy to trudne? Możesz mnie nauczyć?

— Nauczę cię tych łatwiejszych części – zapewnił go Remus. — Znalazłem to w książce, kiedy szukałem zaklęć do mapy. Było tam pełno informacji o ruszających się obrazach i tak dalej. Całkiem interesujące, ale nic co mógłbym użyć. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę zaklęcie, które będzie w stanie śledzić ruszające się schody i pokoje, aby pokazywać je na mapie we właściwym miejscu. Może ostrzegać nas, kiedy zbliżają się nauczyciele. Myślałem o zmienieniu zaklęcia, które pokazuje imię osoby na jej ubraniu, tak, aby automatycznie pokazywało imię osoby na mapie i gdziejest … - przerwał, kiedy zauważył zamarłą twarz przyjaciela. — Peter?

— Przepraszam! - odparł Peter przepraszająco. — Dotarła do mnie połowa z tego co mówiłeś. Brzmi świetnie, ale James i Syriusz zrozumieją to lepiej. Naprawdę mi przykro. Jestem trochę tępy. Wiesz o tym.

Remus poczuł falę współczucia.

— Jasne, zapomnij o tym, Pete. Myślałem na głos. A poza tym masz swoje mocne strony – jesteś lojalny, masz genialne poczucie humoru, które jest świetne dla Huncwota. Zauważasz także różne rzeczy – rzeczy, które James i Syriusz cały czas przegapiają. O ludziach i o tym co myślą i czują.

Peter gapił się na Remusa.

— Naprawdę tak myślisz? Czasem czuję, że nie należę do naszej paczki. Że pewnego dnia James i Syriusz znudzą się mną i mnie porzucą.

— Ja tak samo – wyszeptał Remus.

— Też się tak czujesz? - zapytał Peter w zdumieniu. — Nigdy by cię nie porzucili. Szczególnie Syriusz.

— Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – powiedział Remus. — To głupie, ale coś co Syriusz powiedział mi tego dnia, kiedy wieszaliśmy pajęczyny, sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastawiać. Co się stanie, kiedy ekscytacja tym, że jestem sam-wiesz-czym spowszechnieje i zaczną zauważać złe strony bycia moim przyjacielem? Wiem, jak się czujesz, Pete. Jakbyś przyczepił się do ich przyjaźni zanim nagle się nie rozejrzą i zorientują, że popełnili błąd. Wiesz, co zawsze sobie mówię, kiedy to poczuję?

— Co? - zapytał Peter z rozszerzonymi oczami.

— Mówię sobie, że oni także moją swoje wady i kompleksy. Jednią z nich jest całkowity brak tolerancji dla każdego, do kogo nie czują sympatii. Pomyśl o Ślizgonach i Slughornie i Snapie. Pomyśl o nowym nauczycielu OPCM, który wydaje się konkurować z Binnsem na najnudniejszego nauczyciela wszech czasów? _Nigdy_ się nie cofają w swoich sposobach dręczenia ich, prawda? Więc _naprawdę_ muszą nas lubić, aby uczynić nas członkami swojej paczki. Oni rozróżniają tylko osoby, które lubią i które nadają się do dręczenia. Niczego pośrodku. Pamiętasz, jak mnie traktowali?

— Och, Lunatyku. Przykro mi z tego powodu.

Remus uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

— Zadośćuczyniłeś za to po tysiąckroć. Nie musisz się czuć z tym źle.

We dwójkę weszli na trybuny Gryffindoru i wcisnęli się między innych uczniów z czwartego roku.

— Nauczę cię zaklęcia – powiedział Remus, a Peter posłusznie wyjął różdżkę. Kiedy mecz miał już się zacząć, Remus był całkiem pewien, że jego przyjaciel zna ruch różdżką i inkantację odpowiednio dobrze.

— Zrób to, kiedy Gryfoni zdobędą pierwsze punkty – wyszeptał do Petera, pośród radosnych okrzyków, kiedy wlecieli gracze.

— Co ty będziesz robił?

— Zobaczysz.

Nie musieli długo czekać. Mimo tego, że w drużynie Gryfonów wielu graczy było fatalnych, biedna drużyna Puchonów była jeszcze gorsza. Ich ścigający plątali się po boisku, wyglądając na zagubionych, kiedy James i Tor Patil pędzili między nimi. Ich pałkarze – wcale nie najgorsi – nie dorastali do pięt Syriuszowi, który leciał jak pocisk, posyłając tłuczki na prawo i lewo. Remus dostrzegł na chwilę jego twarz, kiedy zatrzymał się, aby popatrzeć na obrońcę Puchonów, który zaczął obracać się niekontrolowanie po uderzeniu tłuczka. Głowa Syriusza była odrzucona do tyłu. Był był rozbawiony - triumfalny śmiech lśnił na jego twarzy. Policzki miał zaczerwienione od zimnego powietrza, a włosy rozwiewał mu wiatr.

Coś w tym momencie zakuło Remusa w środku. Poczuł ciepło w dole brzucha, które rozprzestrzeniło się aż do jego klatki piersiowej. „Wspaniały" było słowem, które pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl. „Po prostu piękny".

Został przywrócony do rzeczywistości przez Petera, który szturchnął go mocno w ramię.

— Remus! Obudź się! Zdobyli gola!

Remus oderwał głowę od Syriusza i zauważył Jamesa robiącego zwycięski przelot, a trybuny aż trzęsły się pod wpływem okrzyków radości. Poczuł mocne ukucie winy, że przegapił pierwszego gola przyjaciela.

— Szybko, rzuć zaklęcie! - ponaglił go Peter, a potem wyciągnął różdżkę i wymamrotał swoją inkantację.

Strumienie czerwonych i złotych błyszczących świateł wstrzeliły z różdżki Petera, a potem opadły na widzów w postaci nieszkodliwych iskier w kształcie gwiazd. Peter wyglądał na kompletnie zaszokowanego i zachwyconego, że jego zaklęcie naprawdę zadziałało. Z różdżki Remusa wyłonił się olbrzymi, lśniący, złoty lew z płonącą, czerwoną grzywą. Wskoczył zwinnie w powietrze ponad boiskiem do Quidditcha. Remus skupił się i zrobił różdżką kolejne, lekkie machnięcie. Lew obrócił się i pokłonił drużynie Gryffindoru, a potem odrzucił triumfalnie głowę do tyłu, w sposób, który dziwnie przypominał Syriusza. Na koniec wydał z siebie głośny ryk, który zagłuszył westchnienia i okrzyki. Potem eksplodował w deszczu szkarłatnych i złotych iskier, które ponownie opadły na widzów.

Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy całe boisko wybuchnęło jeszcze głośniejszymi okrzykami. Poczuł kolejny przypływ ciepła w swoim wnętrzu, kiedy Syriusz przeleciał koło niego, patrząc na niego w zachwycie, a potem włożył dwa palce do ust i gwizdnął z uznaniem.

Ten pokazał wydawał się dać drużynie Gryfonów nowych sił i pozostawił Puchonów motających się w swoim zmieszaniu. Po dwudziestu minutach dalszej gry szukający Puchonów dokonał desperackiego ruchu i udało mu się złapać znicz, ale do tego czasu Gryfoni pokonali ich o czterdzieści punktów.

— Pójdę poczekać na resztę przy szatniach – powiedział Peter z wzrokiem nadal promiennym i podekscytowanym. — Idziesz?

Remus otoczył się ramionami i zaczął podskakiwać w górę i dół, kiedy mocny, lodowaty wiatr owiał jego ciało.

— Chyba poczekam na dole i schowam się pod trybunami – powiedział, trzaskając zębami. — Przyjdźcie po mnie, jak będziecie wracali do pokoju wspólnego.

Peter uśmiechnął się i skinąwszy głową, pobiegł w stronę szatni.

Remus zadrżał ponownie. Krążył koło trybun aż znalazł takie miejsce, że był prawie całkiem pod nimi ukryty, aby chroniły go przed wiatrem. Był zaskoczony, kiedy zauważył małą, kulącą się postać, wpatrującą się w kierunku szatni Gryfonów. Widocznie nie tylko on szukał tutaj schronienia.

— Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.

Postać obróciła się. Remus stał teraz naprzeciwko paru szeroko otwartych szarych oczu, które były prawie identyczne jak oczy Syriusza. Tylko, że u niego nigdy nie pojawiało się uczucie uniżonej, pełnej strachu porażki i nieszczęścia.

— Regulus?

— Nie odzywaj się do mnie – warknął chłopak. Jego spojrzenie skierowało się w kierunku trybun Ślizgonów, gdzie nadal siedzieli uczniowie ubrani w zieleń i srebro.

— Wszystko w porządku, nie widzą nas – zapewnił go Remus. — Szukałeś Syriusza?

— Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tym zdrajcą krwi! - Oczy Regulusa zaprzeczały jego słowom, ponieważ skierowały się, wbrew jego woli, z wyrazem tęsknoty w kierunku szatni Gryfonów.

Remus zgryzł wargę.

— Jest twoim bratem. Twoją krwią – powiedział Regulusowi, tak delikatnie jak potrafił. — To o wiele ważniejsze niż jakiekolwiek głupie, domowe uprzedzenia. Nic nie powinno stanąć między wami. On _tęskni_ za tobą, Regulusie. To, że z nim nie rozmawiasz rozrywa go wewnętrznie.

Oczy Regulusa skierowały się z powrotem na Remusa. Kpiąco oceniał go z góry na dół, patrząc na jego połatane, szaty i buty, a także zbyt duży płaszcz. — Krew? - warknął. — Mówi to ktoś, kto zeznawał przeciwko swojemu własnemu ojcu i wysłał go do Azkabanu!

Remus zachwiał się na jego słowa. Czuł gulę bólu za żebrami, która wydawała się puchnąć i go dusić.

— To b-było co innego – wyszeptał. — Syriusz kocha c…

— Syriusz nie kocha nikogo w naszej rodzinie – przerwał mu zimno Regulus. — Znosił mnie, ponieważ potrzebował mnie, abym chował mu świece i pergamin w piwniczce, kiedy był tam zamykany za bycie zbyt gryfońskim! Chciał tylko mnie zepsuć!

— Nie... - powiedział Remus. — On wcale taki nie jest…

— Nie? Wiesz, jak ciężko mi być Ślizgonem, kiedy on sobie biega wokół z reputacją gryfońskiego idola?

— On nie chce…

— Nie! On się nie _przejmuje_! Myślałem, że o to dba, ale tak naprawdę tego nie robi.

Remus wpatrywał się w niego bezradnie, kiedy Regulus podniósł brodę i znów zadrwił.

— On _wybrał_ Gryffindor – powiedział z niechęcią. — Mówił ci o tym kiedyś? Tiara chciała umieścić go w Slytherinie, tak jak naszą resztę, ale on _musiał_ być inny. On o ciebie nie _dba_. Ani o Pottera, ani o Pettigrewa. Jesteście tylko częścią jego pancerza i broni przeciwko nam. Robi to przeciwko nam, nie dla was.

Jego słowa trafiły w sedno i Remus poczuł, jak Lunatyk budzi się wewnątrz niego w obronie własnej, kiedy ból wydawał się palić w jego klatce piersiowej i gardle.

— Idź sobie! - syczał w desperacji, ponieważ _nie_ mógł zranić małego brata Syriusza.

— Czyżbym trafiłem w czuły punkt? - szydził Regulus, nieświadom zagrożenia.

— Idź sobie! - Remus nie był już pewien, czy mówi do Regulusa, czy Lunatyka. Był świadom, że jego głos był głębszy i dzikie warkniecie próbuje przedostać się przez jego gardło. Paznokcie wbijały mu się w dłoń, kiedy zaciskał je w pięści.

Regulus w końcu wydawał się coś zauważyć i zrobił nerwowy krok w tył. Lunatyk wył triumfalnie w umyśle Remusa.

— Regulus, idź stąd.

Nagle pojawił się Syriusz, wyprowadzając brutalnie brata spod trybun, kiedy Remus stał z zamkniętymi oczami i zaciśniętymi pięściami, z całych sił starając się wyrównać swój oddech.

Czuł po zapachu, że Regulus się wycofał. Jego zapach był podobny do Syriusza i podejrzewał, że dlatego zareagował tak gwałtownie na zaczepki chłopaka. Lunatyk zareagował na nie, jakby były częścią zdrady członka watahy.

— Remus? Lunatyku? Spójrz na mnie.

Remus zmusił się do podniesienia powiek i ponownie stanął naprzeciwko burzowych, szarych oczu. Jednak tym razem pojawiło się w nich zmartwienie i troska, a także coś co wydawało się iskrzyć w ich głębinie. Przypominało to Remusowi to emocjonujące uczucie, które poczuł, kiedy patrzył na Syriusza śmiejącego się na miotle.

Oddech Remusa zaczął się wyrównywać, a Lunatyk wycofał się w tył jego umysłu. Kiedy emocje odpłynęły, Remus znów poczuł lodowaty wiatr i ponownie zaczął drżeć z zimna.

— Co on ci powiedział? - zapytał Syriusz, przyciągając Remusa w brutalnym uścisku. — Co ten _dupek_ ci powiedział?

Remus oparł się o pierś Syriusza, wdychając znajomy niebieskoszary zapach, który był inny od zapachu Regulusa. Naprawdę był. Czuł się bezpieczny i chroniony. Nagle ta cała złość, którą czuł do brata Syriusza minęła. To było to, co Regulus stracił. To był powód dla którego ten mały, przestraszony chłopiec zaatakował jedną z osób, które zabrały mu brata. Remus nie mógł winić Regulusa, ponieważ czuł, że zrobiłby coś o wiele gorszego niż rzucił kilka zaczepek, gdyby był w podobnej sytuacji.

— Nic – westchnął. — To nie była jego wina. Był wystraszony oraz samotny i nie wiedział co zrobić, więc zaczął mnie drażnić.

— Nie powinien był.

— Tak, powinien – wyszeptał Remus. — To może pomóc im zaakceptować go jako jednego z nich.

Syriusz sapnął i zanim go wypuścił, dał Remusowi jeszcze jeden mocny uścisk.

— Myślałem, że go zaatakujesz.

— Wiem. Ja też. Cieszę się, że wtedy przyszedłeś. - Remus zadrżał na myśl, co mogło by się stać, jeśli Syriusz by nie przyszedł. — Myślę, że to dlatego, że pachnie trochę jak ty. Lunatyk kojarzy ten zapach z watahą.

— To mogło by być paskudne – zgodził się James, który razem z Peterem obserwowali ich stojąc pod trybunami.

— Chodźmy do środka – powiedział Syriusz. — Myślę, że możesz zrobić się niebieski z zimna, Lunatyku. Nie możemy pozwolić, abyś tak afiszował się kolorami Ravenclawu.

— To jest jego wewnętrzny Krukon, który próbuje się wydostać – odparł Peter. — Wiedziałem, że gdzieś tam jest.

W próbie utrzymania ciepła skierowali się do zamku truchtem.

— Tak w ogóle – powiedział Syriusz, uśmiechając się do Remusa. — Lew był _genialny_.

Remus odpowiedział uśmiechem, kiedy jego żołądek skręcił się z radości pod wpływem pochwały.

— Pierwszy mecz, w którym brali udział Huncwoci, musiał był godny zapamiętania – odparł. — A tak w ogóle, wasza dwójka była świetna. Potrzebujemy czegoś, aby to uczcić.

— Myślę, że potrzebujemy czegoś jeszcze – powiedział James. — Jakiejś imprezy z dużą ilością jedzenia z kuchni. I głośną muzyką.

— To był właśnie pokaz genialności Jamesa! - ogłosił Syriusz, otaczając rozczochranego chłopca ramieniem. — Prowadź, stary.

,,,

Remus czuł się dziwnie, kiedy żegnał się z przyjaciółmi na święta. Fakt, że byli teraz watahą, sprawiał, że rozstanie było jeszcze trudniejsze. Wsiadł do odrapanego auta Neila i ruszyli w drogę do małego domu Andersów w mugolskim mieście, Hempstead Green.

— Wszystko w porządku, Remusie? - zapytała Angela ze zmartwieniem, obracając się, aby zerknąć na jego wyraz twarzy. — Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

— To nic – zapewnił ją. — Tylko za nimi tęsknię.

— Czy to z powodu tej całej watahy? - zapytał Neil, patrząc na niego w lusterku.

— Nie wiem – przyznał Remus. — To może być z powodu tej całej przyjaźni. Obie są dla mnie czymś nowym. — Uśmiechnął się do nich uspokajająco. — Czekałem cały semestr, aby wrócić do domu.

— Naprawdę? - Angela wyglądała na zachwyconą.

— Tak, naprawdę.

— Będzie cudownie – powiedziała Angela. — Będziemy mieć wielki świąteczny obiad. Będziemy jeść póki się nie pochorujemy, a potem obudzimy się rano i otworzymy razem nasze prezenty.

— Brzmi wspaniale – powiedział Remus. Jednak w chwili, kiedy to mówił, myślał o Syriuszu i o tym, że był zmuszony kłamać swojej rodzinie, aby spędzić święta z Jamesem. Remus chciałaby móc go zaprosić do Andersów, ale ich dom był mały i byli niewiele bogatsi niż, kiedy Remus mieszkał ze swoim ojcem. Remus nie rozumiał, gdzie szły ich wszystkie pieniądze – przecież oboje pracowali na pełen etat w ministerstwie -, ale nie miał odwagi zapytać.

— Możesz spotkać się z przyjaciółmi dzień po świętach – powiedział Neil, najwyraźniej znów dostrzegając w lusterku zamyśloną minę twarz Remusa. — Rozmawiałem w pracy z panem Potterem. Także jest Aurorem, chociaż trochę wyżej w hierarchii niż ja. Miły facet. Powiedział, że chcą, abyś u nich został na ostatni tydzień ferii. Chcesz?

Remus czuł, jak twarz mu się rozświetliła w uśmiechu.

— Pan Potter tak powiedział?

— Tak – odparł Neil. — Znasz go?

— Nie, ale James dużo o nim mówi. Wydaje się być w porządku. Po prostu uważam, że to miło z jego strony, że zaprosił mnie, mimo tego, że mnie nie zna.

Angela uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Nie jesteś w stanie uwierzyć, kiedy słyszysz, że ludzie są w stanie dać ci szansę, a nie skreślać na starcie?

Remus poczuł, że uśmiech na jego twarzy lekko bladnie.

— No cóż, on nie wie, że jestem wilkołakiem.

— To nie ma znaczenia – powiedział Neil z pewnością. — Powiedział, że byłeś bardzo dobrym przyjacielem dla Jamesa. Mówił także, że James i Syriusz mówili o tobie cały czas w czasie wakacji. - Uśmiechnął się do Remusa, zatrzymując auto, dojeżdżając do celu. — Myśli, że masz bardzo źle zachowującego się królika. Najwyraźniej podsłuchał, jak James i Syriusz rozmawiali na temat twojego „małego, futrzastego problemu".

— Mojego _co_? - Remus nie był pewien, czy być wzruszonym, czy przerażonym. Otworzył drzwi i podszedł do bagażnika, aby wyciągnąć swój kufer. — Nie mogli wymyślić na to lepszego kodu?

Angela śmiała się tak mocno, że prawie wypadła z auta. Jedna z jej jedwabnych, wężopodobnych chustek trzymała się karoserii, aby ją przytrzymać, podczas gdy biały, wypchany gołąb, którego miała na swoim zimowym kapeluszu, gruchotał w głośnym proteście.

— To nie jest śmieszne – powiedział Remus, jednak również nie potrafił się powstrzymać od lekkiego uśmiechu.

— Ale jest! - wydyszała. — Twój futrzasty, mały problem. - Znów zaczęła się śmiać.

— Angela – powiedział Neil w udawanej powadze. — Wystraszysz biednych Mugoli, jeśli nie przestaniesz. Nie powinieneś jej zachęcać – dodał do Remusa.

— Zachęcać ją? To nie ja się z nią ożeniłem. Musiałeś wiedzieć, jaka jest.

Udając oburzenie, Angela skierowała się do drzwi wejściowych.

— Za sam ten komentarz, Remus będzie musiał dzisiaj gotować.

,,,

Posiadanie rodziny, która o niego dba, nadal pozostawała dla Remusa nowością. Święta minęły, jak bajka – w bogatych obiadach, śmiechu i cieple. Andersowie nie mieli wiele pieniędzy, ale Remus uważał, że nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy, gdyby żył w zamku i był zalewany prezentami.

Niestety sam nie był w stanie zapamiętać samego dnia świąt, ponieważ jego transformacja miała miejsce w Wigilię. Jednak Andersowie rozwiązali problem opuszczonego święta, przesuwając go kilka dni do tyłu. Dlatego ich prywatne świętowanie miało miejsce dwudziestego pierwszego i dwudziestego drugiego grudnia zamiast dwudziestego piątego. Remus był tak wzruszony za ten gest troski i miłości, że miał wrażenie, że jego serce eksploduje z miłości i szczęścia z powodu posiadania nowej rodziny.

Ostanie krople zmartwienia, czy go zaakceptują, znikły pod wpływem ciepła kominka w salonie, kiedy siedział na podłodze koło sofy w dzień prawdziwych świąt i z Angelą głaskającą jego włosy. Wiedział, że mając prawie piętnaście lat, jest już na to trochę za duży. Jednak dopóki nikt go nie widział, nie mógł być winiony za potrzebę uwagi swojej matki. Szczególnie, że był owinięty bandażami i dopiero co wyzdrowiał ze stanu swojego zdziecinnienia.

— Myślę, że powinieneś zafiukać do Potterów i powiedzieć im, że będziesz dopiero pojutrze – powiedziała Angela, odkładając książkę i pochylając, się, aby spojrzeć na twarz Remusa. — Wygląda na to, że potrzebujesz więcej czasu, aby wyzdrowieć.

— Co? - Remus usiadł gwałtownie i obrócił się, aby na nią spojrzeć. — Ten księżyc był ciężki, ponieważ nie było tam mojej watahy. Spędziłem z wami cudowny czas, naprawdę, ale bardzo, ale to bardzo chcę zobaczyć znów przyjaciół. Proszę.

— Jak masz zamiar wytłumaczyć swoje obrażenia?

— Ukryję je – odparł Remus. — Jak zawsze. James i Syriusz już im powiedzieli, że bywam często chory.

Angela oparła się na krześle i westchnęła.

— Chcę tylko się o ciebie zatroszczyć. Nie mogę znieść, że musisz przez to przechodzić.

Remus ukląkł, aby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Angela, ty i Neil zrobiliście dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek _kiedykolwiek_. Daliście mi rodzinę i komfort i nie pamiętam, kiedy byłem tak szczęśliwy. Nie możesz dla mnie zrobić nic więcej. Taki już po postu jestem.

— Wiem – wyszeptała. — Możesz, oczywiście, spotkać się jutro z przyjaciółmi, jeśli uważasz, że czujesz się wystarczająco dobrze.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

— Dziękuję.

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem i pochyliła się, aby pocałować go w czoło.

,,,

Okazało się, że posiadłość Potterów jest w Surrey, zaledwie kawałek od Londynu. Neil przytransportował tam Remusa przy pomocy aportacji wspólnej, kiedy tylko Potterowie dali im możliwość przejeść przez ich osłony. Było to doświadczenie, którego nie chciał powtarzać w najbliższej przyszłości. Było to jak przeciskanie się przez rurkę, która jest dla niego za mała.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zachwiał się lekko z bólu, ponieważ jego rany zostały podrażnione przez podróż. Potem otworzył usta w podziwie. Stali na szerokim żwirowym wjeździe otoczonym przez zielone pola, lasy i ogrody rozciągające się w każdą stronę. Na przeciwko nich, otoczony przez kasztanowce, które rosły wzdłuż drogi, stał budynek mieszkalny posiadłości. Była to olbrzyma, blada, kamienna budowla z wysokim na pięć pięter zaokrąglonymi na górze oknami. Zawiłe, rzeźbione kolumny z piaskowca zdobiły główne wejście. Do pary wielkich, drewnianych drzwi prowadziły kamienne schody.

Remus nigdy w życiu, poza książką, nie widział tyle bogactwa należącego do jednej rodziny. Chociaż wiedział, że jego przyjaciele są bogaci, nawet nie marzył, że czystokrwiste bogactwo Jamesa jest podobnego poziomu, co arystokratów we wcześniejszych czasach. Nagle zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wygląda dom Syriusza. Wiedział, że jest w Londynie, więc prawdopodobnie nie ma tyle terenów wokół siebie, ale wyobraził go sobie również jako olbrzymi budynek. Jednak prawdopodobnie kamień będzie ciemny, a rzeźbienia bardziej złowrogie niż te na rezydencji Potterów.

— Wielki Merlinie, Remus. - Neil stał koło niego z podobnym wyrazem szoku jak jego adoptowany syn. — Naprawdę wiesz, jak wybierać przyjaciół.

— Nie wybrałem go, ponieważ był bogaty – powiedział Remus nadal wpatrując się w dom. — Źle trafiliśmy?

Neil bez słowa wskazał na rzeźbienie nad drzwiami. Był to herb, pod którym był miedzioryt z napisem „Potter". Na tarczy tłem było złote słońce, z jednej strony był ryczący lew, a na drugiej hipogryf.

— Powinniśmy zapukać? - zapytał nerwowo Remus, kiedy szli drogą w stronę domu.

— Tak podejrzewam – odpowiedział Neil. Przytrzymał Remusa za ramię, pomagając mu wejść po kamiennych schodach, ponieważ ten z bólu i zachwytu chwiał się lekko podczas drogi. — Miejmy nadzieję, że nie umieszczą cię na ostatnim piętrze, co? - Wziął do ręki kołatkę o głowie lwa i zastukał w drzwi. Mogli usłyszeć, jak dźwięk rozbrzmiewa się echem w środku budynku.

Krótko po tym rozległy się dwa identyczne okrzyki radości, po których nastąpiły krzyki „Remus tu jest", a potem świst i głośny, rozbrzmiewający huk. Następnie usłyszeli krzyczący kobiecy głos:

— Co ja wam mówiłam o ślizganiu się po poręczach! Naprawdę, myślałam, że posiadanie jednego chłopca jest wystarczająco złe! _Reparo!_

— Przepraszam, mamo!

— Przepraszam, pani Potter!

Drzwi frontowe gwałtownie się otworzyły i Remus został zrzucony z nóg w mieszaninie kończyn, kiedy James i Syriusz skoczyli na niego.

— _Lunatyk!_

Peter podążył za nimi w bardziej opanowanym tempie, schodząc po schodach, a nie zjeżdżając po poręczy.

— Ou! - westchnął Remus czując jednoczenie ból i radość. — Zejdźcie, zejdźcie! Jestem chory!

— Jesteś chory? - James usiadł i spojrzał na jego twarz. Najwyraźniej dopiero teraz zauważył ciemne cienie pod oczami i drżenie ust z bólu. — Och! Och, przepraszam, Lunatyku. Zraniliśmy cię?

— Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił go Remus. — Byłoby nawet lepiej, gdyby Syriusz zszedł mi z klatki piersiowej, abym mógł oddychać, zanim znów zademonstruję swoje krukońskie kolory.

— Przepraszam. - Syriusz zeszedł z niego i pomógł mu wstać na nogi. — Nie wyglądasz dobrze, kumplu.

— Jestem zaskoczona, że w ogóle oddycha po tym okropnym powitaniu, które mu sprawiliście – powiedział surowy głos. Remus podniósł wzrok i zobaczył panią Potter: wysoką, smukłą kobietę z bardzo ciemnymi kasztanowymi włosami i orzechowymi oczami Jamesa. — Witaj, Remusie.

— Dzień dobry, pani Potter – powiedział lekko nerwowo. Był przyzwyczajany widzieć ją w otoczeniu innych matek i ojców na stacji, albo wyglądającą na zabieganą i zestresowaną, kiedy próbowała trzymać Jamesa i Syriusza pod kontrolą na ulicy Pokątnej. Tutaj w swoim żywiole, wyglądała onieśmielająco. Stała w korytarzu wejściowym otoczona portretami, ubrana w ciemno zieloną szatę, z włosami zaczesanymi elegancko wokół swojej głowy. Jednak kiedy jej twarz skrzywiła się w zmartwieniu w sposób, tak bardzo przypominający Jamesa, cała nerwowość Remusa opuściła go.

— Syriusz ma rację. Nie wyglądasz dobrze. Wszystko w porządku?

— Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił ją Remus. — Często jestem chory. Wczoraj było źle, ale już nic mi nie jest.

— Wczoraj? - zapytał Peter, wyglądając na przerażonego. — W święta?

— No – odpowiedział Remus. — Nie pamiętam z nich praktycznie nic. Jednak to nic. W tym roku przełożyliśmy święta na inny dzień. Było genialnie.

— Naprawdę nic mu nie jest? - zapytała pani Potter.

— Remus czuje się dobre – zapewnił ją Neil. — Radzi sobie z tym większość swojego życia. Wie, ile może znieść. Ma eliksiry w torbie, jakby poczuł się źle i wie, żeby się nie przeciążać. — Spojrzał na Remusa, trochę niepewny ostatniego stwierdzenia. — Wiesz o tym, prawda Remusie? Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych opowieści, jak zjeżdżasz po balustradzie albo robisz komuś kawały, albo o eksplodujących kawałkach pergaminu, które wznieciły ogień w salonie.

Remus westchnął z oburzeniem.

— To był wypadek i dobrze o ty wiesz – powiedział. — Nie chciałem, aby wybuchło. Zrobienie tego zabrało mi wieki!

— Co wybuchło? - zapytał Syriusz, wyglądając na zachwyconego.

— Nie chciałem – wyjaśnił Remus. — Próbowałem zaczarować schody na mapie.

— Co się stało z mapą?

Remus zrobił smutną minę i gestem zasugerował dramatyczną eksplozję dodając odpowiedni dźwięk, a potem skrzywił się, chwyciwszy się za bok.

— Kanapy, zasłony, dywany – dodał Neil do pani Potter, która obserwowała scenę z jednoczenie rozbawieniem i niepokojem. — Wszystko dymi, a Remus stoi pośrodku krzycząc „moja mapa! moja mapa!". Zajęło to wiele zaklęć odtwarzających, proszę mi wierzyć.

— A wyglądasz na takiego słodkiego i dobrze wychowanego chłopca – lamentowała pani Potter. — Powinnam wiedzieć, że będziesz kolejnym małym chuliganem.

— Och, Remus jest mózgiem naszych operacji – powiedział James. — Jest genialny! Jak tylko nie poprosisz go o gotowanie, albo robienie eliksirów, bo wtedy możesz spodziewać się eksplozji.

Syriusz pokiwał poważnie głową i powtórzył wcześniejszy gest Remusa naśladując eksplozję.

— Życzę pani szczęścia – powiedział Neil do pani Potter. — Połączenie tej czwórki na dłuższy czas może być jedynie przepisem na katastrofę.

— James obiecywał, że Remus ma na nich uspokajający wpływ – powiedziała pani Potter, patrząc powątpiewająco na Remusa, który uśmiechnął się do niej figlarnie.

— Kłamałem – powiedział James wesoło. — Chodź, Lunatyku. Pomożemy ci wnieść rzeczy. Mamy pokój na pierwszym piętrze. Dasz radę?

— Nic mi nie jest – odparł Remus. Obrócił się, aby pomachać Neilowi na pożegnanie i uśmiechnął się, kiedy mężczyzna rozczochrał mu włosy.

— Żadnej magii! - zawołał za nim Neil, kiedy James i Peter zaczęli ciągnąć jego kufer i koszyk Hamisha na górę, a Syriusz otoczył Remusa ramieniem, aby pomóc mu wspiąć się po schodach.

— Nie martw się! - krzyknął do niego Remus. — Muszę jeszcze raz narysować mapę, zanim będę próbował coś jeszcze!

Co dziwne, nie wydawało się to pocieszyć mężczyznę ani odrobinę.


	37. Motory i gołe dziewczyny

_Cześć! Przepraszam za tak długi brak aktualizacji, ale założyło się na nią wiele czynników, nad którymi tylko częściowo miałam władzę. Na pocieszenie mam dość długi rozdział ;)._

 _Postaram się dodać kolejną część w trochę szybciej, ale nic nie mogę obiecać. Chociaż mam wewnętrzne postanowienie, aby aktualizować tłumaczenie chociaż raz w miesiącu. Zobaczymy czy w nim wytrwam ;)._

 _Miłego czytania!_

 _Korekta: anka1nina_

 _ **Rozdział 37**_

 _Motory i gołe dziewczyny_

 _Bardziej niż pomoc przyjaciół, pomaga nam pewność,_ _że nam pomogą, gdy ich potrzebujemy_

 _Epikurus (341 – 270 pne.), grecki filozof_

 **SYRIUSZ:**

Święta u Potterów były jednym z najcudowniejszych doświadczeń w życiu Syriusza. Najbardziej podobał mu się sposób w jaki traktowali go Potterowie – nie jako kogoś obcego czy gościa. Był dla nich jak kolejny syn – przytulali go, besztali, dawali smakołyki, przydzielali obowiązki, grali z nim w Quidditcha. Było to coś, czego Syriusz nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył, więc uchwycił się ich życzliwości, jak spragniony wody.

Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, którą zrobili razem z Jamesem po przybyciu do posiadłości, była kradzież książki o transmutacji w zwierzęta z biblioteki Potterów. Zastąpili ją inną pozycją, którą owinęli w oryginalną okładkę wziętej książki, aby nie wyróżniała się wśród innych. James nie żartował, kiedy mówił, jak skomplikowanym i archaicznym językiem była napisana. Spędzili prawie cały swój wolny czas, siedząc nad książką, starając się rozszyfrować małe, miedziorytowe słowa i złożyć z nich jakąś zrozumiałą instrukcję, jak przeprowadzić animagiczną transmutację.

— Kiedy to rozpracujemy i przetestujemy, – powiedział James, kiedy leżeli na brzuchach w jego pokoju - spędzali ostatnie minuty przy pracy nad książką, czekając aż Remus i Peter przybędę do posiadłości — musimy napisać Huncwocką wersję, którą będą w stanie zrozumieć normalni ludzie. I będziemy musieli wprowadzić nową i ekscytującą literę „s". No popatrz!

Wyciągnął książkę i położył polec pod wers, który brzmiał:

„ _Gdyz tho hce ziem oziamgnamch pozamdany efekt do pzedstavionego zthopnia iniciuiamc zmieniaiamce zaklemcie 'cave canuz' pod odpoviednimi zalecanimi okolicznosciami, ozoba povinna odczuc vynikly canine vłascivie pzeisthocony do pothzeb zucaiamcego..."_

— Potrzebujemy Remusa – narzekał Syriusz, obracając głowę, aby sprawdzić, czy wers będzie brzmiał bardziej zrozumiale pod innym kątem. — On czyta takie rzeczy dla zabawy. Co „vłascivie pzeisthocony do pothzeb zucaiamcego" w ogóle znaczy?

— „Właściwie przeistoczony do potrzeb rzucającego", tak myślę – odparł James. — Tylko pomyśl – jakbyś żył w tamtym wieku nazywałbyś się Ziriuz. - Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na zeszyt w rękach Syriusza. — Więc co mamy do tej pory? A tak w ogóle, wiesz o tym, że twoje pismo jest tak prawie pozakręcane, jak jej?

— To nie moja wina – powiedział Syriusz. — Moja matka zatrudniała dla mnie i brata najlepszych nauczycieli kaligrafii w Europie. Jeśli nie pisaliśmy idealnie, zmuszali nas do używania piór, które ryją słowa na grzbiecie dłoni. Zakorzeniło się nam to dość szybko. Żart całkowicie zamierzony.

— Te pióra są nielegalne – powiedział zaniepokojony James. — Mogliby zostać za to wtrąceni do Azkabanu.

Syriusz podniósł elegancką, czarną brew w stronę przyjaciela.

— Najstarszy i najszlachetniejszy ród Blacków? Ludzie byliby zszokowani, jeśli nie robilibyśmy takich rzeczy.

— Źli zasrańcy – wymamrotał James. — Bez obrazy.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Jesteśmy z tego dumni.

— Więc co mamy?

— No cóż, wiemy, że nie możemy wybrać zwierzęcia. - Syriusz przewrócił kartki w zeszycie. — To jest częścią tego, kim jesteśmy. Musimy wypić eliksir i medytować, aby odkryć jakie to zwierzę, zanim nawet zaczniemy próbować się w nie przemieniać. Znamy już większość składników potrzebnych do eliksiru, ale niektóre są niezrozumiałe, więc będziemy musieli znaleźć książkę o nazwach starożytnych ziół, aby się dowiedzieć, jak nazywane są dzisiaj. Potem jest pełno zaklęć i eliksirów oraz olbrzymia ilość ćwiczeń, zanim staniemy się zwierzętami. Naprawdę nie chcę ci tego mówić, stary, ale podejrzewam, że minie sporo czasu, zanim staniemy się w pełni animagami. Szczególnie, jeśli mamy to ukrywać przez cały czas przed Lunatykiem.

James westchnął, śledząc palcem litery na okładce książki „Zaawansowane transmutacje zwierzęce i jak to zrobić" Gertie Trebbletome.

— To jedyny plan jaki mamy.

— Wiem.

W całym domu rozbrzmiał dźwięk uderzenia kołatki o drzwi i chłopcy się rozchmurzyli.

— To będzie jeden z chłopaków – powiedział James. — Szybko, schowaj to w moim sejfie.

Uderzył różdżką w jeden z obrazów w pokoju, który odsunął się ujawniając mały sejf wypełniony „skarbami" Jamesa. Były to rzeczy, których nikt nie chciałaby ukraść poza młodymi, figlarnymi chłopcami.

Syriusz wcisnął książkę i notatnik do środka, a potem zamknąwszy sejf, skierował się na dół, aby przywitać przyjaciela.

,,,

Okazało się, że był to Peter. Remus przybył później. Był blady i wyglądał na chorego z powodu pełni księżyca, która miała miejsce dzień wcześniej. Syriusz, kiedy pomagał przyjacielowi wspiąć się na schody, pierwszy raz od tygodni poczuł się odprężony. Dopiero teraz, gdy opuściło go całe napięcie, zrozumiał, jaki był zestresowany, nie wiedząc, jak czuje się Remus. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się, jak zauważył, że wilkołak rozgląda się po posiadłości z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami.

— Jeśli nie będziesz ostrożny, nargle zrobią sobie gniazdo w twoich ustach – drażnił się z nim Syriusz. — O co chodzi? Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałeś porządnego domu?

— Nie – mruknął Remus. — Przynajmniej nie tak dużego. Nigdy nie widziałem _nic_ tak olbrzymiego nie wliczając Hogwartu. Naprawdę tutaj dorastałeś, James?

James spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Tak, myślałem, że wiesz.

— Nie wiedziałem, jaki twój dom jest _olbrzymi_. Jak dużo czasu zabiera sprzątanie go?

James wzruszył ramionami.

— Kto tam wie? Skrzaty domowe to robią.

— Skrzaty domowe. Racja. - Głos Remusa był bardzo cichy.

— Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi – odparł Syriusz potrząsając z rozbawieniem głową. — Letnia posiadłość Blacków jest dwa razy większa, a Grimmauld Place nie jest dużo mniejsze. Myślałem, że domy większości ludzi są tak duże w środku.

Remus i Peter rzucili mu niedowierzające spojrzenia, a James powiedział:

— Wiesz jak drogie jest pozwolenie ministerstwa, aby powiększyć dom w środku? Setki galeonów tylko za parę metrów kwadratowych. Tata mi powiedział, kiedy chciałem, aby zrobili w domu boisko do Quidditcha.

— Naprawdę? - zapytał Syriusz. —Moi rodzice musieli w takim razie wydać całe moje dziedzictwo powiększając Grimmauld. Moja matka robi to w ramach hobby.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tego nie wiedziałeś – powiedział Remus. — Nie pamiętasz, jak wyglądał mój dom, kiedy przyszedłeś mnie ratować?

— Nie myślałem wtedy o tym – przyznał Syriusz, przypominając sobie mały, ciasny salon i niewielką, poniszczoną kuchnię, przez którą przechodzili. — Uznałem, że było to wejście dla skrzatów domowych czy coś.

Był świadom, że pozostali chłopcy wpatrują się w niego i zaczerwienił się.

— Chodziłem tylko do domów innych czystokrwistych czarodziejów, a Hogwart też jest olbrzymi.

— Naprawdę powinieneś wziąć mugoloznawstwo w tym roku – powiedział Remus. — Obaj z Jamesem. Naprawdę! Amyślałem, że _ja_ byłem wychowywany pod kloszem.

— Czekaj! - krzyknął Syriusz, zatrzymując się nagle i spoglądając na Remus, który wpatrywał się w szczyt schodów z tęsknotą. — Mieszkałeś w tym małym domku przez całe swoje życie przed Hogwartem?

Remus wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

— Tata zabrał mnie parę razy na ulicę Pokątną.

— Parę razy? - zapytał słabo Peter. — Gdzie jeszcze chodziłeś?

— Nigdzie – odparł Remus. Teraz on wyglądał na rozbawionego. — Mówiłem wam, że trzymał mnie zamkniętego.

— Nie byłeś przerażony, kiedy poszedłeś do szkoły? - zapytał James. — Przecież nie odwiedzałeś miejsc pełnych ludzi.

— Tak – przyznał Remus. — Byłem cholernie przerażony. Dlatego kręciłem się po stacji pierwszego dnia. I dlatego nie wiem… nie wiedziałem, jak nawiązywać przyjaźnie.

— Och, Lunatyku. — James wyglądał, jakby rozdzierała go wina. — Przepraszam.

— Dlaczego? To nie była twoja sprawka.

— Ale byłem dla ciebie _wredny_.

— Cóż… - Remus zerknął na Syriusza, szukając u niego pomocy. — Już nie jesteś. Nie dbam o to. Jesteś teraz moim przyjacielem.

— Chodź – powiedział Syriusz, zdeterminowany, aby porzucić temat zanim zrobi się zbyt łzawo. — Twój pokój jest tam. — Przeskoczył ostanie schodki i otworzył drzwi z fanfarami.

— _To_ jest mój pokój? - zapytał Remus, opierając się o ramę drzwi, zerkając się do środka pomieszczenia z zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy. — Nasz cały dom mógłby się tutaj zmieścić. Gdzie wy śpicie?

— W innych pokojach w dół korytarza – odparł James. — Obiad będzie gotowy za chwilę, więc wrzuć tu swój kufer i zejdźmy na dół do kuchni.

— Znów trzeba zejść? - zapytał Remus, patrząc z rezygnacją na schody, po których dopiero co weszli.

— Zajmuje to tylko chwilę, jeśli użyjesz poręczy – powiedział Syriusz.

— Myślałem, że wam nie wolno.

— Jeśli naprawdę nie chcieliby, abyśmy ich używali, rzuciliby zaklęcie antyślizgające na poręcze – odparł James wesoło — Pójdziemy pierwsi i złapiemy cię na dole, abyś się mocniej nie uszkodził. Zły księżyc?

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie było was tam. Było w porządku. Bywało gorzej.

— U ciebie zawsze bywało gorzej, Lunatyku.

,,,

Z większości posiadłości Potterów nie korzystano podczas codziennego życia jej mieszkańców, a niewielki obszar, który używali, był o wiele przytulniejszy niż wskazywał na to zewnętrzny wygląd. Pomimo swojego bogactwa pan i pani Potter robili większość rzeczy sami. Skrzaty domowe zajmowały się głównym domem, a pani Potter gotowała sama. Przydzielała Jamesowi, a także Syriuszowi, podczas jego pobytu, takie obowiązki jak zmywanie naczyń, malowanie pokoi czy pielenie ogródków, aby nauczyli się, że „w życiu nic nie przychodzi samo".

Syriusz był wyjątkowo rozbawiony tą życiową lekcją, przy zmywaniu naczyń w kuchni, podczas gdy reszta Huncwotów grała w gargulki z panem Potterem.

— Blackowie nie są stworzeni do poślednich zadań, kiedy ich przyjaciele grają bez nich w gargulki – oznajmił pompatycznie, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na pływający makaron. — Szczególnie bez magii. Jesteśmy stworzeni, aby patrzeć na ludzi z góry i nimi zarządzać i być szalonymi i… um… torturować ludzi…

— Brzmi jak bardzo przyjemna rodzina – odparła sucho pani Potter. Syriusz spojrzał nad swoi ramieniem i zauważył, że patrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem.

— W takim razie nie opisałem nas wystarczając dobrze. - Podniósł talerz i umieścił go na suszarce.

— Będę wycierać i dotrzymam ci towarzystwa – powiedziała. — I tak chciałam o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

Syriusz natychmiast zesztywniał. Po tych słowach zazwyczaj nie następowała przyjemna konwersacja.

— O czym?

— O Remusie.

Syriusz zerknął przez drzwi do salonu, gdzie James gonił Petera i starał się włożyć gargulka pod jego koszulkę, podczas gdy Remus siedział koło pana Pottera na sofie i zanosił się ze śmiechu. Syriusz poczuł znajomą falę troski, która zalała go od środka.

Podszedł do ciężkich, kuchennych drzwi i zamknął je. Następnie z bijącym serce wrócił do zlewu. Co chciała wiedzieć?

— Nie usłyszałby nas – zapewniła go pani Potter.

— Remus ma bardzo dobry słuch. - Syriusz wrócił do zmywania naczyń.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co jest z nim nie tak – powiedziała pani Potter. — Niegrzecznie jest się zapytać, a on wygląda na zmęczonego i wymizerniałego. Teraz ma się lepiej, ale martwię się, że znów mu się pogorszy. Kiedy mówiliście, że często choruje, myślałam, że jest podatny na przeziębienia, albo czarodziejską grypę, czy coś. Muszę wiedzieć, z czym mam do czynienia, Syriuszu. Myślałam, że zapytam ciebie, ponieważ wydajesz się najmocniej o niego dbać.

— Naprawdę? - Syriusz pomyślał o tym przez kilka sekund. — Wygląda na to, że tak. Martwię się o niego.

— Wiem – odparła delikatnie. — Powiesz mi?

Syriusz nie potrafił uporządkować myśli. Nie chciał ją okłamywać, ale pragnął, aby zrozumiała, jak bardzo Remus cierpi, nie zdradzając przy okazji jego sekretu.

— Prosił nas, abyśmy o tym nie rozmawiali z ludźmi – odparł Syriusz najszczerzej jak mógł. — Nie zarazimy się. To jest coś, co pojawiło się u niego w bardzo młodym wieku.

Pani Potter wyglądała na sfrustrowaną.

— Możesz powiedzieć mi coś więcej?

— Stawia mnie pani w bardzo ciężkiej pozycji – przyznał Syriusz. — Nie chcę zdradzić jego zaufania.

— Wiem, wiem. Przepraszam. Możesz mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze? Czy to jest śmiertelne?

Syriusz pomyślał o ranach Remusa, które sobie zadał podczas gorszych nocy oraz o pani Pomfrey mówiącej: „Dziś rano było blisko". Myślał o ministerstwie i karze, jaka czeka Remusa, gdyby został odkryty, albo jeśli Lunatyk niechcący kogoś zabije.

— Może być – powiedział w końcu. — Jest duża szansa, że przez to umrze. Jego matka umarła. Czasem myślę, że chce się poddać. Jeśli przestałby z tym walczyć, nie sądzę, aby długo przeżył.

Ani on, ani pani Potter nie mówili nic przez dłuższy czas. Jedynymi dźwiękami w kuchni było pluskanie wody i stukanie odkładanych talerzy. W końcu kobieta odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

— Dziękuję, Syriuszu. Nie będę cię o to więcej pytać. Tylko… Chciałabym móc coś dla niego zrobić. Cokolwiek.

— Jak my wszyscy – odparł. — James, Peter i ja jesteśmy zdeterminowani, aby pewnego dnia mu pomóc.

— Jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi na jej ton.

— To nie jest nasz obowiązek, pani Potter. Nie jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi, bo jest nam go żal. _Lubimy_ Remusa. Na wiele sposobów, jest od nas silniejszy. Trzyma nas razem. Jeśli coś bym mu się stało, nie wiem, co bym… - Syriusz przerwał, jego twarz piekła go alarmująco. Nie chciał wyrazić tak mocno swoich uczuć i nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie było to coś, co piętnastoletni chłopiec powiedziałby na głos, jeśli chciałby zachować twarz.

— Nie chciałam, aby tak to zabrzmiało – powiedziała pani Potter delikatnie. — Tylko rzadko się zdarza, aby nastoletni chłopcy potrafili dostrzec czyjąś siłę pod powierzchowną fizyczną słabością.

— Możemy o tym już nie rozmawiać? - Syriusz zaczął czuć się uwieziony. Nie był pewien, jak długo może ciągnąć tę rozmowę bez kłamania lub powiedzenia o przypadłości Remusa. Ku jego uldze, twarz pani Potter złagodniała i skinęła głową.

— Oczywiście. Wybacz mi. Dziękuję, że ze mną porozmawiałeś.

Westchnęła i wytarła ręce w ręcznik. Potem rozczochrawszy mu czule włosy, wróciła do salonu. Syriusz zajął się ponownie zmywaniem. Jego serce biło jak szalone, kiedy wracał myślą do rozmowy, aby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie dał za dużo wskazówek co do przypadłości Remusa.

— Także nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił – powiedział delikatny głos za nim, powodując, że aż podskoczył ze strachu.

— Lunatyku. - Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa, który opierał się o kuchenny stół z rekami założonymi na klatce piersiowej. — Powinienem wiedzieć, że będziesz w stanie nas usłyszeć, chociaż wydawało mi się, że drzwi są dość grube. Jak w ogóle dobry jest twój słuch?

Remus uśmiechnął się.

— Nie _tak_ dobry. Muszę przyznać się do podsłuchiwania. Słyszałem, że chce porozmawiać z tobą o mnie, więc podkradłem się, uchyliłem drzwi i usiałem w pobliżu.

— Heh. Huncwot.

— Uznam to za komplement.

Remus odszedł od stołu i podszedł do szafki kuchennej koło Syriusza. Mocno mu się polepszyło w ciągu tygodnia, od kiedy tu przybył. Jego ruchy nie wyglądały, jakby sprawiały mu ból, a płowe włosy mieniły się rudawym blaskiem w przygaszonym świetle w kuchni. Syriusz obserwował go i pomyślał, że to nie on, a Remus musi być najlepiej wyglądającym chłopcem na ich roku

— Przepraszam – powiedział, odwracając głowę i udając, że zajęty jest zmywaniem pozostałych naczyń. — Ale zapytała. Nie wiedziałem, co jej powiedzieć.

— Dobrze ci poszło. Ja bym tylko jąkał się i mamrotał, co sprawiłoby, że zrobiła by się podejrzliwa. Nie sądzę nawet, abyś ją okłamał.

— Nie chciałem kłamać. Naprawdę lubię panią Potter. Tak właśnie wyobrażałem sobie idealną matkę.

— Tak – odparł smutno Remus. — Ja też. — Gdy zerknął na Syriusza, delikatny rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach. Szybko spojrzał w podłogę — To wiele dla mnie znaczy – to co powiedziałeś jej na końcu. Że nie jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi tylko z litości. Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym bez was zrobił. Na pewno nie wytrwałbym tak długo.

Syriusz naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że Remus mówił o tym w przenośni.

— Mówiłem wszystko na serio, Lunatyku – powiedział, również się rumieniąc. — Nie chciałem tego mówić – nie jest to zbyt męskie – ale mówiłem to na serio.

— Wiem. Chciałem, abyś wiedział, że wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

Remus podniósł głowę i jego oczy, spotkały się z oczami Syriusza. Serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej, a on nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego. To było to samo elektryzujące i ekscytujące uczucie, które poczuł, kiedy on i Remus, latając na miotłach, rozkładali pajęczyny. W oczach Remusa także pojawiło się coś, co nie było Lunatykiem, ale także było dzikie i enigmatyczne. Czuł, jakby stali na krawędzi czegoś ważnego – jeden krok i stałoby się coś nowego, przerażającego i wspaniałego.

Wtedy rozległ się głośny huk. James i Peter wpadli do kuchni, starając się wyrwać sobie gargulka. Żaden z nich nawet nie zwróciło uwagi na to że, kuchenne krzesło podczas ich szamotaniny przewróciło się na ich głowy. Pan Potter wiwatował im z salonu, a pani Potter wzdrygnęła się, chowając twarz w dłonie.

— Wygrałem to – krzyczał Peter. — Mam do tego prawo!

— Nieprawda! _Widziałem_ , że jest zepsuty!

Chwila między nim a Remusem minęła i Syriusz nie wiedział, czy czuje zawód, czy ulgę. Zastawiał się, czy było to kolejną, tajemniczą rzecz, która zdarza się w watasze i czy przytrafiła się także Jamesowi i Peterowi. Co dziwne miał nadzieję, że nie. To sprawiało wrażenie zbyt intymnego – czegoś specjalnego między nim a Remusem.

— Myślisz, że powinniśmy im pomóc? - zapytał Remus, opierając się o szafkę.

— Nie, nie przejmowałbym się – odparł Syriusz. Odłożył ostatni talerz na suszarkę i z ulga wypuścił wodę ze zlewu. — Proponuję, abyśmy jutro wybrali się do mugolskiego Londynu. Razem z Peterem obiecaliście nam jedną w te ferie.

Rozbrzmiał jeszcze głośniejszy huk, kiedy James i Peter uderzyli w dekorowany kredens i lawina talerzy poleciała na ich głowy.

— Popieram – rzekł Remus. — Jeszcze jedne dzień z wami i waszym znudzeniem, a mogę sam oszaleć.

,,,

— Co nas podkusiło, aby to robić? - zapytał Remus Petera, kiedy James i Syriusz bezwstydnie flirtowali z kobietą sprzedającą napoje w pociągu, aby być w stanie przyjrzeć się lepiej maszynie do gorącej czekolady.

— Nie wierzę, że to działa bez krzty magii – ogłosił James, opierając się na krześle i zakładając ręce na piersi.

Kobieta wyglądała na lekko zmieszaną i spojrzała na wózek z powątpiewaniem.

— Co?

— To coś, co stwarza ciepłe napije. Jak to działa, jeśli nie macie magii?

— Eee… - Wpatrywała się w niego, najwyraźniej starając się rozgryźć, czy jest to bardzo zły żart, czy tekst na podryw.

— To musi być magia – wtrącił się Syriusz. — Rzeczy nie działają bez magii. Musieli nam trochę jej ukraść.

— Przepraszam, nie rozumiem.

Remus westchnął.

— Proszę ich ignorować. Nie wychodzą często. To jest elektryczność – dodał do Jamesa i Syriusza.

— To coś, co robią, kiedy złapią błyskawicę w pudełko? - Syriusz przyglądał się maszynie podejrzliwie. — Tylko mugole mogą być tak psychiczni, aby to zrobić.

— Nie grozi to pożarem? – zapytał James. — Czy to coś może wybuchnąć, Pete? Mogę dostać kubek? - Pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyjął dłoń pełną galeonów, sykli i mugolskich monet. — Które pani chce? - zapytał kobietę, wyciągając do niej pełną dłoń.

Spojrzała na Remusa z powątpiewaniem.

— Proszę im dać gorącą czekoladę – westchnął, wybierając odpowiednią ilość monet z ręki Jamesa.

— Nie możecie mówić takich rzeczy w towarzystwie niewinnego mugola – Remus zbeształ dwóch ciemnowłosych chłopców, kiedy kobieta od nich odeszła.

— Cóż, to _jest_ psychiczne – odparł Syriusz bez krzty winy w głosie. — A to smakuje okropnie.

— To jest gorąca czekolada sprzedawana w pociągu – powiedział Peter. — Powinna smakować okropnie.

— Więc dlaczego ją kupiliśmy?

— Ponieważ chciałeś zobaczyć, czy maszyna eksploduje.

Wiele się nie poprawiło, kiedy wyszli na stacji. Syriusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że żył tak blisko takiego obcego świata, którym wcześniej w ogóle się nie zainteresował. Razem z Jamesem wpatrywali się w światła drogowe, żarówki, głośno komentowali automaty sprzedające, a także telewizory, które dostrzegli w oknie wystawowym, pokazujące czarno biały film z tańczącymi mugolami. Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy mógłby zamienić dodatkowy przedmiot na mugoloznawstwo przed SUMami, aby móc więcej dowiedzieć się o świecie mugoli. Jak byli w stanie robić to wszystko bez magii?

Syriusz prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy dziko wyglądający mugol z głośnym hukiem zatrzymał się koło chodnika, gdzie stali. Mężczyzna ubrany w czarną skórę zszedł z pojazdu, ściągnął kask, spojrzał na wpatrujących się w niego chłopców i skierował się do pobliskiego sklepu.

— Do cholery, co to jest? - zapytał James.

— Motocykl – odparł Peter, przewracając oczami. — Naprawdę, czy wy nie wiecie niczego?

— Jak szybko to się porusza? - Syriusz wpatrywał się w motocykl z głodem w oczach. Była to najbardziej skomplikowana i piękna mugolska maszyna, którą kiedykolwiek widział. Wyglądała na szybką, nawet, kiedy stała nieruchomo.

— Nie wiem – powiedział od niechcenia Peter. — Przypuszczam, że tak szybko jak samochód. Chcecie iść coś kupić?

Mężczyzna wrócił ze sklepu z paczką papierosów, które włożył sobie do kieszeni. Rzucił chłopcom kolejne podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym założył kask, przełożył nogę przez motor i odjechał z hukiem.

— Myślę, że się zakochałem – powiedział marzycielsko Syriusz.

— Fuj! - odparł James. — Był stary, owłosiony i brudny, a także, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, _był mężczyzną_.

— Nie w tym facecie – odparł Syriusz, krzywiąc się w kierunku przyjaciela. — W motocyklu. Chcę taki.

— Ale po co? - zapytał Peter. — Za parę lat będziesz w stanie się aportować. Po za tym masz miotłę.

— Widziałeś to? - odparł pytaniem Syriusz. — Był niesamowity! Szybki, opływowy i błyszczący. Po za tym moja mama by go _znienawidziła_.

— A w życiu Syriusza Blacka to zawsze olbrzymi plus – powiedział James, przewracając oczami.

— Nie możesz mieć motocykla – rzekł Remus. — Gdzie byś go trzymał?

— Nie wiem i o to nie dbam. Mogę przynajmniej mieć jakieś zdjęcie? Duże. Żeby powiesić w moim pokoju zaklęciem stałego przylepca. I jeszcze jedno do naszego dormitorium. Może dwa do mojego pokoju. - Syriusz westchnął wesoło na myśl o Stworku, starającym się oderwać przyklejone zdjęcie motocykla, w momencie gdy jego matka stała by w drzwiach i się wydzierała.

— Możemy znaleźć jakieś plakaty – powiedział Peter, kiedy ruszyli przed siebie w dół ulicy. — Nie wpadniesz przez to w kłopoty?

— Będzie warto, aby zobaczyć, jak jej twarz robi się czerwona i zaczyna wyrywać sobie włosy. I przypomni mi to o moim nowym życiowym celu.

— Którym jest...? - zapytał z rezygnacją Remus.

— Aby posiadać całe stado motocyklów – ogłosił Syriusz. — A kiedy odziedziczę Grimmauld Place będę trzymał po jednym w każdym pokoju i będę nimi jeździł w górę i w dół przez cały dzień.

— Nie będą działać w magicznym środowisku – odparł Remus. — Mugolska technologia niezbyt dobrze miesza się z magią.

— Więc zmienię go, aby działał na magię – odparł niewzruszony Syriusz. — Możesz mi pomóc, Lunatyku.

— Hurrrraaaaa dla mnie – odparł Remus sucho.

— Możemy sprawić, że będzie jeszcze szybszy. Może nawet, że będzie latał. Nie byłoby to świetne?

— Tutaj sprzedają plakaty – przerwał Peter, wchodząc do małego, ciemnego sklepu sprzedającego płyty, kasety i plakaty.

— Peter, przyjacielu! - powiedział Syriusz, wskakując do sklepu. — Jesteś prawdziwym Huncwotem.

Pozostali podążyli za nim o wiele spokojniej i zanim go dogonili, Syriusz wpatrywał się już w plakaty z otwartymi ustami.

— Co? Co jest? - zapytał James.

— Gołe dziewczyny – powiedział słabo Syriusz, wskazując na półkę. Plakat naprzeciwko niego pokazywał trzy biuściaste, skąpo ubrane kobiety leżące na plaży.

— Cholera – wymamrotał James. — Co to za sklep, Pete?

Syriusz zauważył, że James i Remus patrzą się na plakat z podobnym szokiem i fascynacją. Peter, co ciekawe, spojrzał na ich trójkę z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie są _nagie_ – powiedział, potrząsając głową. — Naprawdę, _czarodzieje!_ Maja ubrane bikini!

— Biki-co? - zapytał James, który wydawał się nie być w stanie oderwać oczu.

— Bikini. Kostium kąpielowy. Żaden z was nie był na mugolskiej plaży podczas lata? Każdy to nosi. Oprócz facetów. Oni noszą tylko dolną część.

— Mugole chodzą w czymś takim przez cały czas? - zapytał Remus z niedowierzaniem. — Nigdy ich w takim czymś nie widziałem, a mieszkam w mugolskiej dzielnicy od kiedy jestem u Andersów. Po za tym uczę się mugoloznawstwa.

— Nie cały czas – odparł Peter cierpliwie. Syriusz miał wrażenie, że cieszy się z możliwości wiedzenia więcej niż cała reszta. — Tylko w lato i zazwyczaj tylko na plaży.

— Mugole są dziwni – powiedział Remus, pochylając się bliżej plakatu. — Jak myśli, gdzie to jest? Karaiby?

— A jakie to ma znaczenie? - zapytał James. — Tam są praktycznie nagie dziewczyny.

— Uważaj, stary – powiedział Syriusz, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Ślinisz się. Hej, Pete, czemu one się nie ruszają?

Peter rzucił mu kolejne niedowierzające spojrzenie.

— Wiesz, jak na ludzi tak sprytnych, jak ty i James, jesteście naprawdę tępi – powiedział. — To są mugolskie plakaty z mugolskimi dziewczynami. Tak więc – żadnej magii. Będą w takiej pozycji, w jakiej były, kiedy zrobiono im zdjęcie.

Syriusz spojrzał na plakat ponownie i na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy wpadł na genialny pomysł.

— Wiesz kto _naprawdę_ znienawidziłby ten plakat?

— Nie _zrobiłby_ ś tego – powiedział James, odwracając wzrok od nieruchomych dziewczyn, aby spojrzeć na Syriusza w szoku. — To jest samobójstwo!

— Och, Syriuszu, przestań – powiedział Remus. — Ona może naprawę cię za to zabić.

— Zaklęcie stałego przylepca – zadumał się Syriusz. — To jest genialne! Teraz znajdźmy jeden z motocyklem.

— Chcesz też motocykl? - zapytał James, przeglądając resztę plakatów. — Dlaczego? Tu jest pełno gołych dziewczyn.

— Mówiłem ci, że zakochałem się w motocyklach.

James przeglądał plakaty, aż w końcu zatrzymał się i z trumfem wyciągnął jeden z długonogą blondynką dosiadającą motocykla.

— Mamy to. Dwa w jednym. Dziewczyna i motocykl.

— Chcę inny – powiedział Syriusz, marszcząc brwi, patrząc na plakat. — Zakrywa wszystkie najlepsze części swoimi nogami.

James spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem posłusznie kontynuował przeglądanie aż znalazł kilka, na których były motocykle.

— Dobrze – powiedział Syriusz z satysfakcją. — Wezmę wszystkie z motocyklami i dwa z gołymi dziewczynami.

— Naprawdę kupisz te z gołymi dziewczynami? - zapytał Remus, wyglądając na zażenowanego jego zachowaniem.

— Mojej mamie się nie spodobają – odparł Syriusz, jakby to było odpowiedzią na pytanie.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

— Będziesz miał kłopoty.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, niosąc plakaty do kasy.

— Weźmiesz jeden? - zapytał Jamesa.

James spojrzał tęsknie na ubrane w bikini dziewczyny.

— Wziąłbym, ale jeśli myślisz, że reakcja _twojej_ matki będzie kiepska, powinieneś zobaczyć, jak zareaguje moja.

,,,

— Hej, Lunatyku, co to jest? - zawołał Syriusz do płowowłosego chłopca, który żywo dyskutował z Peterem o pralkach, podczas gdy Syriusz i James przeglądali resztę sklepu elektrycznego pod czujnym okiem sprzedawcy.

Remus podszedł i stanął na placach, aby spojrzeć Syriuszowi przez ramię. Uśmiechnął się tęsknie, kiedy zobaczył, na co patrzy jego przyjaciel.

— To jest magnetofon – powiedział mu. — Mugole przechowują muzykę na takich taśmach. - Wskazał kilka z nich na półce. —Wkładają je i muzyka gra przez głośniki. Jak czarodziejskie radio.

— Robią to dzięki elektryczności? - zapytał Syriusz, wahając się na ostatnim słowie, aby się upewnić, że wymawia je właściwie. — Ci mugole są genialni.

— Moja mama miała taki – powiedział Remus, patrząc na urządzenie. — Był straszy niż ten oczywiście. Uwielbiała mugolską muzykę. Była mugolaczką i kochała wszystko w czarodziejskim świecie, ale zawsze wolała mugolską muzykę od czarodziejskiej, ponieważ przypominała jej dzieciństwo. - Wyciągnął dłoń i przejechał palcem po przycisku na magnetofonie. Uśmiechnął się do Syriusza. — Lubię ją z tego samego powodu.

— Kupię ci taki – powiedział Syriusz bez zastanowienia. — Wybierz sobie jakieś kasety.

Remus zrobił krok w tył.

— Nie, Syriuszu. Nie możesz ciągle mi czegoś kupować. Nie potrzebuję jałmużny. Po za tym i tak nie działałby w czarodziejskim świecie. Tak jak motocykle.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie myślę o tym, jako o jałmużnie. Ale mam więcej pieniędzy niż jestem w stanie wydać, a chcę to zrobić zanim matka mnie wydziedziczy. Zaczarujemy go tak, aby działał.

— Jeśli nie będziesz robił rzeczy, aby ją umyślnie denerwować, to cię nie wydziedziczy. — Remus rzucił mu pełne frustracji spojrzenie i wskazał torbę Syriusza pełną plakatów.

— Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinieneś wiedzieć, jak to jest! - warknął Syriusz, nieświadom, że podniósł głos. — Ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeśli nawet umyślnie jej nie zdenerwuję i tak znajdzie powód, aby być zła! Samo bycie Gryfonem jest wystarczającym powodem, aby zamknąć mnie w piwniczce na tydzień! — Odwrócił głowę, pochylając się w kierunku magnetofonu, aby Remus nie widział jego twarzy. — Tak przynajmniej czuję, jakbym odzyskał chociaż część mojej godności – powiedział. — Tak mam jakąś kontrolę. Powinieneś wiedzieć, Lunatyku. Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinieneś wiedzieć.

Zapanowała długa cisza. W końcu Syriusz usłyszał Remusa poruszającego się za nim i poczuł rękę oplatającą jego pas. Remus nie starał się spojrzeć na jego twarz – jakby wyczuwał, że Syriusz potrzebuje prywatności.

— Masz rację – odpowiedział delikatnie wilkołak. — Wiem. Ale nigdy nie byłem taki jak ty. Nie brałem spraw w swoje ręce. Pozwalałem mu na wszystko i starałem się go cały czas zadowalać. Masz rację. To nic nie zmieniało. Może jedynie sprawiło, że było jeszcze gorzej.

Syriusz poczuł, jak poczucie winy mieszczące się głęboko w jego wnętrzu znika na te słowa. Tak jakby słysząc Remusa utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że postąpił właściwie. Napięcie opuściło jego ciało i obrócił się obdarzając Remusa uśmiechem, który w jego zamierzeniu miał wyglądać na zuchwały, ale wyszedł mu dość słabo.

— To znaczy, że aprobujesz nagie panie?

Remus skrzywił się i zrobił krok w tył.

— Nigdy nie zaaprobuję nagich pań.

— Czemu? - zapytał Syriusz.

— To wydaje się… szpanerskie. Wiesz, przyklejanie plakatów gołych dziewczyn do ściany. To powinno znaczyć coś więcej.

— Co powinno znaczyć coś więcej? - zapytał Syriusz. Podobało mu się, że pytanie spowodowało, że policzki Remusa zaróżowiały. — Seks?

— Nie ma sensu z tobą rozmawiać, kiedy jesteś w takim humorze – powiedział Remus nadal z zaczerwienionymi pliczkami.

— Dawaj, Lunatyku. Powiedz to. Seksseksseks.

— Przestań, Syriuszu!

— Nie możesz tego robić, póki tego nie powiesz. Dawaj, Lunatyku. Wiesz, że tego chcesz. Seks, seks, Se-eks.

— Wyglądam, jakbym planował to robić w najbliższym czasie? - zapytał Remus. — Zrób coś, aby przestał, James!

Syriusz obejrzał się za siebie, gdzie James i Peter obserwowali ich z rozbawieniem i ulgą.

— Sam powiedziałeś, Lunatyku – powiedział James, uśmiechając się szeroko na zażenowanie Remusa. — Nie ma sensu z nim gadać, kiedy jest w takim humorze.

— Eh! - powiedział Remus, podnosząc ręce niecierpliwie. — Seks. Proszę, zadowolony? Seksseksseks. Naprawdę!

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby i klepnął Remusa po głowie. Zastanawiał się dlaczego włosy Remusa są takie miękkie, pomimo tego, że Remus nigdy nie używał odżywki.

— Dobry chłopak. Teraz chodź i wybierz jakieś kasety.

— Nie mam zamiaru – powiedział Remus, zakładając ręce na piersi i podnosząc butnie podbródek. — Jeśli zostaniesz wydziedziczony, przydadzą ci się pieniądze.

— Dobra, nie to nie – odparł Syriusz, udając, że mu nie zależy. — Kupię magnetofon i sam sobie wybiorę muzykę. James mi pomoże i wybierze wszystkie, które mają nagie kobiety na okładce. Widzę stąd nawet jedną.

— Hurra! - powiedział James, puszczając Syriuszowi oko.

— Nie nabiorę się na to – powiedział Remus, obracając się do nich plecami i uśmiechając się przepraszająco do sprzedawcy, który zaczynał wyglądać na bardzo poirytowanego.

— Tu jest jedna z naga kobietą, wokół której owinięty jest wąż – rzekł James, podnosząc wspominaną kasetę.

— Tu jest kolejna z dwiema dziewczynami, które pomalowały się farbą zamiast ubrań – dodał Syriusz. — Można zobaczyć nawet ich…

— Dobra! - krzyknął Remus, obracając się i próbując wyrwać Syriuszowi z rąk kasetę. — Wybiorę jakieś!

Syriusz uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

—… sutki – dokończył, puszczając kasetę i pochylając się nad pólkom. — Zaczynaj, Lunatyku. Wiesz, jeśli będziesz się tak rumienił w towarzystwie dziewczyn będą się zabijać, aby się z tobą umówić. To jest naprawdę niepokojąco słodkie. Co, Potter? Takie jest! Zaprzeczaj, jeśli chcesz.

— Jesteś chłopakiem. Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy – odparł James, potrząsając głową i starając się kopnąć Syriusza.

— Jestem Blackiem – rzekł pogodnie Syriusz. — Mogę mówić, co mi się podoba.

,,,

Wydawało się, że minęło tak niewiele czasu, kiedy pan i pani Potter z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy zaprowadzili czwórkę chłopców na pociąg do Hogwartu.

— Merlin jedynie wie, że nauczyciele w waszej szkole nie otrzymują wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby im wynagrodzić, że się wami zajmują – powiedziała pani Potter, podając Syriuszowi przez okno but, który zaczarował, gdy przybyli na stację, aby pogardliwie prychał na Snape'a i gonił go po stacji.

— Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy – dodał pan Potter. — Dajcie im popalić. Gdzie jest James?

— Poszedł znaleźć wózek z przekąskami – odparł Peter.

Z pociągu wyleciała chmura pary i zaczął pomału się rozpędzać.

— Pożegnajcie go od nas – krzyknęła do nich pani Potter, biegnąc po peronie. — I nie róbcie psikusów nauczycielom! Nie miejcie szlabanów! I nie… - Reszta słów została zagłuszona przez hałas jadącego pociągu, oddalającego się ze stacji.

— Gdzie jest, James? - zapytał Syriusz, zakładając buta.

— Poszedł znaleźć Evans – odparł bardziej szczerze Peter.

— Ach – mruknął Syriusz, opierając się na siedzeniu. — Powinienem zgadnąć.

James nie wracał przez dłuższy czas i kiedy Syriusz był gotowy wstać, aby go poszukać, pojawił się w akompaniamencie kobiecych chichotów. Syriusz wpatrywał się w otwierające się drzwi, za którymi ukazał się James w towarzystwie blondynki z Ravenclawu o imieniu Bronwyn Kemp. Miała tak dużo szminki nałożonej na usta, że Syriusz był zaskoczony, że jej wargi nie opadły pod swoją wagą. Trzymała się zaborczo ramienia Jamesa.

— Co ona tutaj robi? - zapytał Syriusz.

— Jest moją dziewczyną – odparł James, cały się czerwieniąc.

— Twoją _co_? - zapytał Peter, również się w niego wpatrując.

— Moją dziewczyną. Nadążaj, Pete.

— Um… - powiedział Remus, siedzący przy oknie. — Cześć, Bronwyn. Dałabyś nam chwilę?

— Dlaczego? - zapytała. — Może się spotykać, z kim chce.

— Nie o to chodzi – odparł smutnie Remus. — Zgubiłem gdzieś tutaj pająka i nie chcę, abyś przypadkiem na nim stanęła. Widzisz go? Jest całkiem duży, ale jego czarne futro pomaga mu się ukryć w cieniu pod siedzeniami.

Bronwyn wyglądała na przerażoną i spojrzał na swoje stopy. Cofnęła się szybko, ale rzuciła ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Syriuszowi i Peterowi.

— Będę zaraz za drzwiami – powiedziała, zamykając je z większą siłą niż było to konieczne.

— Pająk? - zapytał Peter Remusa sceptycznie, kiedy wilkołak rzucił szybkie zaklęcie wyciszające na drzwi.

— Powinieneś słyszeć, jak krzyczała, kiedy znalazła jednego na książce w bibliotece – powiedział Remus. — Przysięgam, moje uszy dzwoniły przez tydzień.

— Dziewczyna? - zapytał Syriusz, wpatrując się w Jamesa, który wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

— To mój nowy plan, aby zdobyć Evans – wytłumaczył James.

— Twój plan, aby zdobyć Evans polega na chodzeniu z całkiem inną dziewczyną?

— Nie. Polega na wzbudzeniu w niej zazdrości – odparł James.

— Zazdrości. Jasne.

— Kemp chciała ze mną chodzić, więc pomyślałem „czemu nie"? - James posłał Syriuszowi proszące spojrzenie. — Ty też mógłbyś jakąś mieć. Wiesz, że praktycznie każda dziewczyna w szkole cię lubi.

— Mnie? - Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. — Chcesz, aby Evans też była o mnie zazdrosna?

— Nie – powiedział James. — Ale nie chcę być jedynym, który z kimś chodzi. Wiesz, że Lunatyk nie będzie z powodu swojego małego, futrzastego problemu, a Pete prędzej stopi się w kałużę mazi zanim weźmie się na odwagę, aby się z kimś umówić.

— Nie powinieneś chodzić z dziewczyną, aby wzbudzić zazdrość w innej – powiedział Remus.

— Oczywiście, że powinienem – odparł James nonszalancko. — Każdy tak robi.

— Nikt tak nie robi.

— Każdy tak robi. Nie zamierzam jej rzucać, więc musisz z tym żyć.

Remus wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zamiast tego odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za okno. Syriusz zastanawiał się, czemu nie kontynuował dyskusji, jeśli był tak pewny swojej sprawy. Jednak, kiedy o tym pomyślał, Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że Remus prawie zawsze woli wycofać się niż wzbudzić gniew w przyjaciołach.

— Nie będę chodził z jakąś dziewczyną tylko dlatego, że ty tego chcesz – powiedział Syriusz.

— To nie jedyny powód – zaprotestował James. — Będziesz miał niedługo szesnaście lat. Nie sądzisz, że najwyższy czas, abyś zaczął się z kimś umawiać? A może zbyt się boisz, aby kogoś zapytać? Wolisz pozostać przy swoich plakatach?

— Plakaty mają tylko wściec moją matkę – warknął Syriusz. — I do moich urodzin są jeszcze wieki. Remus i Pete nie mają jeszcze nawet piętnastu lat.

— Dobrze nie rób nic, jeśli zbyt się boisz. A oni będą mieli urodziny za miesiąc, czy dwa.

— Nie boję się!

— Ta. Brzmi jakbyś się bał.

— Więc z kim mam się umówić?

James spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Nie wiem. Kogo lubisz?

Syriusz miotał się w myślach, przeglądając wszystkie dziewczyny z jego roku, a także z lat starszych i młodszych.

— Nie wiem. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem.

— Ty tak poważnie? O kim myślisz kiedy… wiesz?

Syriusz poczuł, że się rumieni.

— James!

— Więc, o kim? Nie mów, że nawet nie polerujesz różdżki.

— Oczywiście, że tak – powiedział defensywnie Syriusz. — Tylko nie myślę o nikim konkretnym – jedynie tak ogólnie. Wszyscy wiemy, o kim ty myślisz.

— Co z tego? - odparł niezmieszany James. — Każdy to robi. Nawet Remus.

— Ej! - powiedział Remus, wyglądając jakby go znieważono. — Co znaczy „nawet Remus"? Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, myślę o seksie, jak każdy innych chłopak.

— Naprawdę? - zapytał James, uśmiech rozświetlił mu twarz. — O kim wtedy myślisz?

— O nikim – odparł Remus. — Tak jak Syriusz. Tylko tak ogólnie.

— Cholera jasna! - James potrząsnął głową. — Musicie chłopaki trochę rozwinąć swoje fantazje. Jesteś taki bystry, Lunatyku. Powinieneś mieć wymyśloną trzyczęściową epopeję do tego czasu.

— Musimy o tym mówić? - zapytał Peter. Syriusz spojrzał na pyzatego Huncwota i ku swojemu rozbawieniu zauważył, że twarz chłopaka była ciemnoczerwona z zażenowania.

— O kim ty myślisz, Pete? - zapytał figlarnie.

— Nie twoja sprawa! Będziecie mnie dręczyć, jak wam powiem.

— Więc ty myślisz o kimś – powiedział James, patrząc dosadnie na Syriusza i Remusa. — Widzicie, nawet Pete ma bardziej interesujące fantazje niż wy.

— Dobra – powiedział Syriusz, opierając się na siedzeniu i zakładając ręce na piersi. — Umówię się z kimś, jeśli to sprawi, że się odczepisz.

— Dobra – powiedział James z satysfakcją. — Z kim?

— Z Rebecką. Przyjaciółką Evans.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ jest ładna i wiem, że mnie lubi.

James wzruszył ramionami.

— Powód dobry jak każdy.

Remus wydał z siebie dziwny, gardłowy dźwięk. Brzmiał, jakby przez chwilę się dusił. Syriusz spojrzał na niego, ale Remus patrzył już w okno. Chociaż nie powiedział słowa, Syriusz czuł wstyd, który wił się w jego żołądku jak niespokojny wąż. Potem wybuchł w nim irracjonalny gniew na wilkołaka, który sprawił, że był jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, aby umówić się z Rebecką i udowodnić, że Remus nie ma władzy nad uczuciami Syriusza.

Zignorował delikatne uczucie w brzuchu, które przyprawiało go o mdłości.


End file.
